Broken Girl
by AstoriaLily
Summary: Und da saßen wir, die Greengrass Schwestern. Vor einem Trümmerhaufen, vor Scherben von Träumen, Wünschen und Sehnsüchten. Wir hatten das perfekte Leben, aber wir waren beide verfolgt vom Unglück. Wir waren zersplittert, wir waren innerlich gebrochen. Und niemand sah es uns an, weil wir gelernt hatten, uns hinter einer Fassade aus falschem Glück zu verstecken...
1. Prolog

**AN: Hey, ich wollte nur schnell sagen, dass die Fanfic bereits fertig ist, nur der Epilog fehlt. Deswegen werde ich ziemlich regelmäßig updaten. Ich würde gerne wissen, was ihr so über meine Geschichte denkt. Viel Spaß beim Lesen :)**

 **LG, AstoriaLily :)**

* * *

Prolog

Als Daphne und ich klein waren, spielten wir immer dieses eine dumme Spiel. Es hieß „Ich wette, dass...". Darauf folgten Aufgaben, wie esse dieses Insekt oder diese Pflanze. Daphne war meistens diejenige, die die Aufgaben stellte und so war es wenig verwunderlich, dass mein Mageninhalt sich in der Zeitspanne von vier bis sechs Jahren immer auf Krabbeltiere oder stinkende Pflanzen beschränkte. Ich wunderte mich nie, dass eigentlich nur ich an der Reihe war und nie Daphne, immerhin war sie die Älteste. Sie bekam nie Ärger, wenn mir schlecht wurde oder ich Bauchschmerzen bekam. Mutter schimpfte immer, dass ich es ja nicht hätte essen müssen.

Irgendwann verlor Daphne dann aber das Interesse an dem Spiel, weil ich mich gar nicht mehr vor den Aufgaben ekelte. Überhaupt war Daphne einer der Menschen, die sehr schnell das Interesse an etwas verlieren.

Als Kind wollte sie zu ihrem siebten Geburtstag unbedingt eine Puppe haben. Es war eine tolle Puppe, sie konnte echte Tränen weinen und wenn man ihr die Haare schnitt, wuchsen sie innerhalb weniger Minuten wieder nach. Daphne tat alles dafür, war ganz das brave Mädchen, das Mutter und Vater sich immer wünschten. Sie war pünktlich, sie war stets höflich zu allen Leuten, ließ sie sogar ihr Haar anfassen. Sie kleidete sich angemessen und ging ohne Gemaule pünktlich ins Bett. Sie ärgerte sogar mich nicht und war nett zu mir. Natürlich bekam sie die Puppe zum Geburtstag. Ich denke, selbst wenn sie das unaustehlichste Kind des Universums gewesen wäre, hätte sie die Puppe bekommen. Daphne war begeistert, schenkte jede Sekunde ihrer Aufmerksamkeit nur dieser Puppe, doch es hielt nur wenige Tage. Bereits nach einer Woche lag die Puppe in einer Ecke ihres Zimmers. Ich lieh sie mir manchmal und als sie nichts sagte, nahm ich die Puppe ganz unter meine Fittiche, taufte sie auf den Namen Angela und behielt sie solange, bis ihr Bein irgendwann abfiel. Daphne hatte da schon ein anderes Objekt der Begierde gefunden. Draco.

Ich weiß nicht, was sie sich von ihm erhoffte. Vielleicht liebte sie ihn auch wirklich. Aber sie war ganz versessen von ihm. Sie wollte ihn, sie redete Tag und Nacht davon, erzählte mir in allen Einzelheiten den Ablauf ihrer Hochzeit. Sie vergaß aber etwas ganz Entscheidendes: Menschen kann man nicht besitzen. Nie. Man kann kämpfen, man kann sich opfern, man kann auf Knien rutschen und betteln, man kann sogar dafür sterben, aber man kann keinen Menschen besitzen. Es liegt immer am anderen. Liebe kann man nicht erzwingen. Vielleicht wusste Daphne das ja tatsächlich, vielleicht zwang sie sich mit ihrer Schwärmerei nur dazu, auch zu glauben, dass sie ihn liebte. Vielleicht war sie aber auch nur verliebt in den Gedanken, Draco zu lieben. Es hätte die Dinge wahrscheinlich einfacher gemacht. Aber das Leben ist nie einfach.

Ich glaube, dass auch ich anfangs nicht in Draco verliebt gewesen war. Es ist irgendwie das falsche Wort. Ich denke, am Anfang war es nur eine Schwärmerei. Ich fand ihn nett, ich fand ihn hübsch. Wer wäre dem nicht verfallen? Aber als ich Draco irgendwann wirklich kennenlernte, da verliebte ich mich in ihn. Nicht nur in das Oberflächliche, nein, ich verliebte mich in seine Seele.

Aber das Universum meinte es nicht gut mit uns.


	2. Kapitel 1

Kapitel 1

Es war der erste September, ein besonderer Tag für jeden 11-Jährigen mit magischem Blut. Die endlosen Privatstunden, in denen man sich mit Rechtschreibung und ähnlichem befasste, hatten ein Ende. Nun folgte das, worauf man sein Leben lang hinfieberte: Hogwarts.

Auch für Daphne war es so weit. Als sie vor wenigen Wochen mit der Schuluniform und anderen Besorgungen heimkehrte, rieb sie sie mir unter die Nase und bedachte mich mit ihrem typischen spöttischen Grinsen. Ich machte mir nichts draus. Ich hatte schnell gelernt, dass es rein gar nichts brachte, mich bei Mutter oder Vater über Daphnes Verhalten zu beschweren. Das brachte mir nur Ärger ein.

Ich stand neben Daphne und Mutter und sah dabei zu, wie Daphne für ihren großen Tag zurechtgemacht wurde. Eine Regel, die uns Mutter schon in frühester Kindheit eingebläut hatte, war, dass eine Greengrass immer zu wirklich jedem Zeitpunkt angemessen gekleidet zu sein hatte.

Aus Daphne wurde also eine kleine Prinzessin gemacht, mit aufwendiger Frisur, teurem Designerkleid und ebenso teuren Schuhen.

„Haarnadel", befahl Mutter. Ich reichte ihr eine, die sie in Daphnes blondes Haar steckte. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete ihr Werk. „Du siehst wunderschön aus, Schatz."

„Ja auf jeden Fall", stimmte ich zu. Etwas anderes hätte man mir auch gar nicht durchgehen lassen. Natürlich sah sie wunderschön aus, wie ein Engel, mit ihren blonden Locken und den himmelblauen Augen.

Ich seufzte.

„Geh dich anziehen, Astoria", befahl meine Mutter in ihrem herrischen Ton. Sie war eine beeindruckende Frau. Groß gewachsen, schlank, mit langen glatten blonden Haaren und durchdringende blaue Augen. Sie war gut gekleidet, elegant und luxuriös, respekteinflößend. Früher wäre ich gestorben, um so zu sein wie sie.

Ich lief den langen Gang entlang zu meinem Zimmer und zog die Kleider an, die ein Hauself für mich bereitgelegt hatte. Mein Blick schweifte zum Spiegel. Während Daphne aussah wie ein kleiner Engel, schien ich das komplette Gegenteil zu sein. Ich war klein und pummelig mit braunem Haar und bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Ich drehte mich ein wenig, um mich von der Seite zu betrachten. Erst jetzt im nach hinein wird mir klar, wie wichtig mein Aussehen mir schon mit 9 Jahren gewesen war, was sicherlich an Mutters Erziehung lag.

„Astoria Annabelle Greengrass!" Der mahnende Ruf meiner Mutter holte mich zurück in die Wirklichkeit.

Eilig lief ich die Treppe hinunter und stieß zum Rest meiner Familie, die schon in der Halle wartete. Kaum dass ich angekommen war, griff Vater nach meiner Hand, Zuspätkommen war immerhin eine Schande. Das Gefühl durch eine Röhre gepresst zu werden stellte sich ein und mein Magen schien wie wild zu tanzen.

Schließlich tauchten wir auf dem Bahngleis auf, auf dem schon reger Betrieb herrschte. Ich taumelte und stieß gegen Gepäckwägen und Menschen, tanzte regelrecht durch die Menge. Ich murmelte eine Entschuldigung nach der anderen, während mir die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Ich hasste apparieren.

Mutter packte mich am Ellenbogen und zog mich grob zu sich. „Blamiere uns nicht, Astoria", fuhr sie mich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen an.

„Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, Mutter."

Mutter schnaubte. „Das sollte es auch. Komm"

Ich folgte ihr durch die Menschenmassen zu Vater und Daphne, die sich zu den Malfoys gesellt hatten. Meine Brust wurde eng, als ich Draco sah. Damals, mit neun, war es mehr eine Schwärmerei als wirkliche Verliebtheit. Irgendetwas an ihm faszinierte mich, etwas, das sich hinter diesen sturmgrauen Augen, dieser perfekten Fassade verbarg. Ich weiß, es klingt irgendwie lächerlich.

Vielleicht war es auch die Tatsache, dass er irgendwie verboten war, die mein Interesse anfangs weckte. Daphne und er waren sich, noch bevor sie überhaupt geboren waren, versprochen worden, eine perfekte reinblütige Ehe. Ich wusste, dass Mutter sich ganz besonders darüber freute, dass ihre Tochter einen Malfoy bekommen hatte. Ehrlich, es war wie in einem der schlechten Liebesromane, die Mutter immer las. Die hässliche Schwester ist hinter dem schönen Jungen hinterher, der schon der wunderschönen Schwester versprochen wurde, Drama pur.

Nach und nach stießen andere reinblütige Familien zu uns, die Parkinsons, die Crabbes, die Goyles und die Zabinis. Auch ihre Kinder sollten dieses Jahr eingeschult werden.

Ich fühlte mich irgendwie unsichtbar und fehl am Platz, während alle Kinder sich über Hogwarts unterhielten und darüber, dass Slytherin das einzige Haus sei, das ihrer würdig war. Und auch für die Erwachsenen existierte ich nicht. Sie redeten abfällig über Dinge, die gerade im Ministerium geschahen und über einen ganz bestimmten Jungen, der dieses Jahr eingeschult werden sollte. Harry Potter, laut meiner Mutter die Verkörperung des Teufels, der unseren Lord umgebracht hatte.

Ich sah mich nach ihm um, da ich wissen wollte, wie so eine Verkörperung des Teufels wohl aussah.

Mein Blick blieb an einer rothaarigen Familie hängen, von der mir Mutter schon einiges erzählt hatte. Sie waren Blutsverräter, pflegte meine Mutter immer abfällig zu sagen, nicht viel mehr wert als Schlammblüter. Die Wiesel.

Ich betrachtete sie aufmerksam, wie sie fröhlich umherschwirrten und lachten. Eigentlich wirkten sie ganz normal. Vielleicht ein wenig ungesittet. Schließlich entdeckte ich ein kleines Mädchen, das ich vorher noch nicht gesehen hatte. Sie war jünger als die anderen, so ungefähr in meinem Alter und blickte sehnsuchtsvoll und verunsichert in eine Richtung. Ich folgte ihrem Blick und dann sah ich ihn... Harry Potter. Er sah aus wie ein ganz normaler Junge, stellte ich enttäuscht fest. Ich weiß nicht, was genau ich erwartet hatte, aber ganz bestimmte keinen schlaksigen, dünnen Jungen mit zerzaustem schwarzem Haar und grünen Augen. In den Erzählungen meiner Mutter hatte er immer weitaus gefährlicher gewirkt.

Ein durchdringendes Geräusch schallte über den Bahnsteig, fast wie ein Alarmton. Sofort setzen sich die Leute, die in Grüppchen zusammengestanden und sich unterhalten hatten, in Bewegung. Umarmungen und Küsse wurden verteilt, ebenso wie verabschiedende Worte. Auch die Weasleys verabschiedeten sich herzlich voneinander, man konnte die Liebe, die diese Familie verband förmlich spüren.

Meine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf meine Familie, die Daphne verabschiedete. Mutter sah Daphne mahnend an. „Halte unseren Namen in Ehren, hörst du? Benimm dich einer Greengrass würdig."

„Und wage es nicht, in ein anderes Haus als Slytherin zu kommen, sonst..." Vater musste den Satz nicht vervollständigen, wir wussten alle zu gut, was geschah, sollte man nicht nach Slytherin kommen. Enterbung, der Ausstoß aus der Familie, im schlimmsten Fall wurde man wie ein Squib behandelt. Ein Schauer lief mir über den Rücken.

Daphne reckte das Kinn in die Höhe, sie sah aus wie eine stolze Prinzessin. „Ich werde euch nicht enttäuschen, Mutter und Vater."

Mutter nickte zufrieden und umarmte Daphne steif. „Auf Wiedersehen, mein Schatz."

Daphne erwiderte die Umarmung zögerlich, unsicher wie weit sie in der Öffentlichkeit gehen konnte, ohne uns bloßzustellen. Dann lächelte sie, winkte uns zu und verschwand im Inneren des Zuges zusammen mit Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy und Blaise. Ich seufzte sehnsüchtig, fühlte mich irgendwie zurückgelassen.

Wir sahen zu, wie der Zug langsam am Horizont verschwand und mit ihm die vielen Schüler, die Alten sowie die Neuen, und Daphne war eine von ihnen. Sobald der Zug außer Sichtweite war, wandte Mutter sich zu Vater.

„Soso, das war also Harry Potter." Sie stieß ein kurzes hartes Lachen aus. „Und so einer soll den dunklen Lord getötet haben? Das ich nicht lache, er sieht so aus, als könnte er noch nicht mal seine Schuhe richtig binden."

Narzissa stieß ein lautes Lachen aus. „Wie recht du hast, Moira. Das ist ja noch ein Kind!"

Vater nickte. „Dieser Junge war wohl kaum in der Lage, ihn zu töten. Aber, wenn er es doch getan hat, dann ist er womöglich brandgefährlich."

„Ich fand, er sah nett aus", murmelte ich.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Mutter scharf.

„Gar nichts", sagte ich schnell und senkte den Kopf.

Mutter schnaubte. „Na das will ich mal hoffen. Komm, Astoria. Wir gehen nach Hause."

Ich griff nach ihrer Hand, den Kopf immer noch gesenkt. Zuhause würde mich eine Strafe erwarten. Ich hatte dieses messerscharfe Glitzern in ihren Augen gesehen.

x

Das Jahr zog sich in die Länge wie Kaugummi. Es war anders ohne Daphne, aber nach einer Weile gewöhnte ich mich an die Stille, die mich täglich umgab. Gelegentlich fühlte ich mich etwas einsam, selbst wenn meine Privatlehrerin Mrs Jonas bei mir war und mich in Dingen wie schriftlicher Division unterrichtete, die für meine Allgemeinbildung ungemein wichtig zu sein schienen. Manchmal schaffte ich es, mich davonzustehlen, wenn sie gerade nicht hinsah und verschwand in den Tiefen unseres riesengroßen Anwesens. Meistens war mein Ziel die Bibliothek, in der ich Stunden verbrachte und mich durch dicke, antike Wälzer schmökerte. Es war gar nicht so schlimm, doch das Warten machte mich wahnsinnig. Auch ich wollte endlich Freunde finden, jeden Tag in Dracos Nähe sein und vor allen Dingen Zaubern lernen. Mutter vertröstete mich anfangs immer, doch irgendwann begann sie, genervt zu wirken und fuhr mich an, wenn ich das Wort Hogwarts auch nur erwähnte.

Vater arbeitete viel und lange, während Mutter verschiedensten Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltungen beiwohnte oder sich mit den anderen Frauen traf. Meistens saßen wir beide abends alleine am riesigen Esstisch, der uns voneinander trennte wie eine überdimensionale Mauer. Sie wirkte oft sehr distanziert und ich fühlte mich von Tag zu Tag immer einsamer.

Wir bekamen beinahe regelmäßig Post von Daphne, in denen sie über den Schulalltag und ihre Freunde berichtete. Ihre beste Freundin war Pansy Parkinson, mit den anderen Mädchen aus ihrem Haus verstand sie sich gut, wenn auch „diese Sophie" ein wenig seltsam war.

Ich sog ihre Nachrichten auf wie ein Schwamm Flüssigkeit und verlor mich beinahe in der Illusion dieses perfekten Ortes, der so viel warmer und herzlicher war als mein Zuhause.

Als das Schuljahr schließlich vorbei war und Daphne zurückkehrte, war sie stinksauer, dass Gryffindor den Hauspokal gewonnen hatte.

„Das ist so unfair", hatte sie gemault. „Nur weil dieser dämliche Potter so einen dämlichen Stein vor diesem behinderten Lehrer gerettet hat, hat Dumbledore ihm diese verdammten Punkte gegeben, und zu allem Überfluss auch noch dem Schlammblut, dem Wiesel und Longbottom! Als hätte das nicht jeder andere genauso gut gekonnt."

Ich schwieg dazu, während Vater ihren Ärger schürte und ihr sagte, dass Slytherin den Hauspokal sicher im nächsten Jahr gewinnen würde.

Das nächste Schuljahr begann und ich musste wieder zu Hause bleiben und zusehen, wie sogar das Wieselmädchen stolz den Zug bestieg und ihrer Mutter begeistert zuwinkte. Ich blieb auf dem Bahnsteig zurück und fühlte mich irgendwie verlassen. Mutter drängte mich, nachhause zu gehen, doch ich blieb und starrte dem Zug hinterher, bis der letzte Hauch von rot am Horizont verschwunden war.

x

Das Jahr war noch schlimmer als das letzte. Ich drückte mich immer öfters vorm Unterricht, verbrachte viele Stunden in der Bibliothek und verschlang Daphnes Briefe förmlich. Ich las alle Artikel über Hogwarts, die ich im Tagespropheten vorfinden konnte und verfolgte mit Schrecken die Entwicklungen mit der Kammer des Schreckens. Anders als meine Eltern, die nur froh waren, dass es Daphne nicht betraf und auch nicht betreffen konnte, machte ich mir wahnsinnige Sorgen um die Schüler. Ich war wirklich erleichtert, als alle unversehrt nach Hause zurückkehrten und niemand dabei umkam, obwohl es Daphne äußerst missfiel, dass „Potter mal wieder die Welt gerettet hat."

Und dann war der Tag gekommen. Der Tag, an dem ich in der Winkelgasse meine Sachen für Hogwarts einkaufen konnte, nachdem mein Brief wenige Tage zuvor an meinem elftem Geburtstag angekommen war.

Als erstes schleppte Mutter Daphne und mich zu Ollivander, damit wir mir einen Zauberstab kaufen konnten. Darauf war ich am gespanntesten. Ollivander begrüßte uns freundlich und bedeutete mir dann, mich auf einen kleinen Hocker zu setzen. Ich nahm Platz und probierte mit großer Freude die Zauberstäbe aus, die er mir reichte. Doch er schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf, als ich beinahe den Laden in die Luft jagte. Schließlich reichte er mir einen, der mir irgendwie richtig vorkam.

„Weide, Phönixfeder, 11 Zoll", murmelte er, „hervorragend geeignet für stumme Zauber."

Ich schwang ihn einmal und ohne überhaupt den Zauberspruch auszusprechen, strömten kleine, rote Vögel aus der Spitze und tanzten im Laden umher. Fasziniert betrachtete ich das Schauspiel.

„Der wäre es dann", sagte Mutter spitz und bezahlte. Sie schien es kaum erwarten zu können, endlich den Laden zu verlassen.

Wir traten wieder auf die belebte Gasse und gingen auf die Magische Menagerie zu. „Ein Haustier", mahnte Mutter. „Und denk bloß nicht daran, dir eine Kröte zu besorgen." Ich verzog das Gesicht. Natürlich nicht. Nie würde ich so ein schleimiges grünes Ding anfassen geschweige denn besitzen wollen.

Ich steuerte sofort auf die Katzen in der Ecke zu und streichelte eine nach der anderen, um zu sehen, welche mir am besten gefiel. Sofort fiel mir eine kleine Katze auf, die sich bisher in den Hintergrund gedrückt hatte. Sie war hellgrau und hatte hellblaue, irritierende Augen, die mich neugierig anstarrten. Ich streckte vorsichtig meine Hand durch das Käfiggitter. Die Katze schritt vorsichtig und stolz auf mich zu und schnupperte an meinen Fingern. Mit großer Freude beobachtete ich, wie sie ihren Kopf an meinen Handrücken schmiegte.

„Die nehme ich", sagte ich zu Mutter. Sie zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern, griff grob nach dem Käfig, sodass die Katze protestierend miaute, und knallte ihn auf die Ladentheke.

„12 Galleonen", murrte die Verkäuferin. Mutter reichte ihr das Geld und wir machten uns auf den Weg zu Flourish und Blotts, wo wir unsere Bücher besorgten. Daphne fragte mich, wie ich meine Katze nennen wollte

„Tia", sagte ich. Wie komisch, sagte sie. Ich fand den Namen schön.

Auf dem Weg aus dem Laden begegneten wir den Malfoys. Ich spürte sofort, wie etwas in mir sich vor Nervosität verkrampfte und ich brachte kein Wort hervor.

„Guten Tag, Moira", sagte Narzissa.

„Guten Tag, Narzissa", erwiderte Mutter. Die beiden verfielen in ein lockeres Gespräch über das untypische, schöne Wetter und andere unwichtige Dinge, während Daphne und Draco sich über die Schule unterhielten. Es fühlte sich blöd an, nicht mitreden zu können. Ich kam mir so... überflüssig vor.

Ich ließ meinen Blick durch die rappelvolle Gasse wandern und entdeckte auf dem Boden eine niedergetrampelte Ausgabe des Tagespropheten. _Black immer noch auf freiem Fuß_ , verkündete die Schlagzeile.

„Mutter, wer ist das?" Ich deutete auf den Zeitungsartikel. Mutter unterbrach ihr Gespräch mit Narzissa und sah mich genervt an. „Wer?" Sie ließ ihren Blick durch die Menge schweifen.

„Na der Mann da. Auf dem Bild in der Zeitung." Ich deutete auf den schmutzigen, zerfledderten Tagespropheten.

Mutter sah sich weiterhin suchend um und wurde plötzlich ganz bleich. „Niemand, Astoria. Niemand, der uns etwas kümmert.

„Hier steht, er ist aus Askaban ausgebrochen. Das geht doch gar nicht oder?"

„Halt den Mund!", fauchte Mutter laut. Einige Passanten starrten sie an. Mutter lächelte zuckersüß und schlang ihren Arm grob um mich. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick zu Narzissa, die leer vor sich hin starrte. „Kein Wort mehr, verstanden?" Ich nickte verängstigt. Was hatte dieser Mann getan, dass Mutter so reagierte? Ich wollte es mir gar nicht vorstellen...

„Kommt, Daphne, Astoria. Wir gehen. Auf Wiedersehen, Narzissa. Grüß bitte Lucius von mir."

Daphne murrte, sagte aber nichts. Wortlos folgten wir Mutter durch die Menschenmenge.

Wir besorgten rasch den Rest der Einkaufsliste, dann zog Mutter uns sofort weiter zum Kamin im „Tropfenden Kessel", obwohl sie uns versprochen hatte, dass wir ein Eis bekommen würden. Ich beschwerte mich nicht. Immerhin hatte ich eine verbotene Frage gestellt. Es war meine Schuld, wirklich.

x

Ich stand zum fünften Mal in meinem Leben auf diesem Bahnsteig und doch fühlte es sich an wie das erste Mal. Ich hatte meine Koffer dabei, Tias Katzenbox und meine Zauberutensilien. So aufgeregt war ich meinem Leben bisher nie gewesen. Mutter hielt mir die gleiche Standpauke, die sie auch Daphne immer hielt und beauftragte diese, ein Auge auf mich zu werfen. War es immer noch wegen der Sache in der Winkelgasse?

Das Signal ertönte laut und ich setzte mich zusammen mit den anderen Schülern und Schülerinnen in Bewegung. Mein Herz klopfte mir bis zum Hals, als ich Daphne zu einem Abteil folgte, indem schon Pansy Parkinson, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle und Blaise saßen. Daphne strahlte sie an und Blaise stand auf, um ihr mit den Koffern zu helfen.

Um ehrlich zu sein, Daphne sah einfach lächerlich aus. Keine Ahnung, wie Mutter ihr das durchgehen ließ. Ihre Nägel waren grell pink lackiert, die Lippen glänzten, weil sie zu viel Lipgloss benutzt hatte und die tiefschwarz getuschten Wimpern hatten einen unrealistischen Schwung. Es war einfach zu viel von allem, aber Blaise schien es zu gefallen. Er machte ihr ein Kompliment.

Schüchtern betrat auch ich das Abteil und sah mich nach einem freien Sitzplatz um.

„Was machst du denn hier?" Daphne sah mich missbilligend an.

„Mutter hat gesagt..."

„Mutter hat gesagt", äffte Pansy mich nach.

Daphne lachte laut. „Ernsthaft, Astoria, wie alt bist du? Sieben?", fragte sie. Ich schüttelte verletzt den Kopf. „Verzieh dich."

Ich versuchte verzweifelt, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Daphne war schön öfters gemein zu mir gewesen, aber so heftig hatte sie mich noch nie verletzt. Ich hatte doch nur dazugehören wollen, zu ihrem kleinen Kreis von Slytherins, in Dracos Nähe sein und mit ihnen lachen. War das zu viel verlangt?

Verloren machte ich mich auf die Suche nach einem halbwegs leerem Abteil, doch alle waren schon besetzt von Schülern, die mich feindselig anstarrten. Na toll, so hatte ich mir meinen ersten Tag bestimmt nicht vorgestellt. Ich lief den gesamten Zug ab und fand schließlich am letzten Ende ein Abteil, in dem schon ein Mädchen saß, das ich flüchtig kannte. Rose Zabini.

Ich klopfte an die Tür des Abteils. Sie hob den Kopf, lächelte und bedeutete mir mit einem Wink, dass ich hereinkommen durfte. Ich zog die Tür auf und ließ mich auf den Sitz ihr gegenüber fallen.

„Bohne?", fragte sie und streckte mir ein Päckchen mit Bertie Botts Bohnen hin.

Ich lehnte dankend ab.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Bleibt mehr für mich." Eine Bohne fand den Weg in ihren Mund und sie erschauerte. „Ahh, Ohrenschmalz, wie eklig."

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. „Ich hatte einmal Eulenkacke. Seitdem meide ich die Dinger, wo ich kann."

Rose brach in Gelächter aus. „Blaise hatte mal Riesenpups. Das war erst mal eklig."

Ich schüttelte mich. „Oh Merlin, hör auf. Du machst mir eine Gänsehaut."

Rose steckte grinsend die Packung in die Tasche und begann abwesend auf ihrem Zeichenblock zu malen. „Ich würde dich ja fragen, in welches Haus du kommst, aber das weiß ich ja schon. Also frage ich dich, in welches Haus du willst."

Ich sah sie verwirrt an. „Das ist doch dasselbe."

Sie hob den Kopf und blickte mich aus ihren großen braunen Augen an. „Doch, das ist sogar ein großer Unterschied. Du kannst zum Beispiel nach Ravenclaw wollen, weil dir die Grundsätze gefallen, aber vom Charakter eher nach Hufflepuff passen."

„Ich will nach Slytherin."

„Willst du das?" Rose' Stift schabte über das Papier. „Oder wollen deine Eltern das?"

Ich wand mich hin und her. „Ich weiß nicht. Darüber hab ich nie nachgedacht."

„Ich schon", sagte Rose leichthin. „Ich will nach Ravenclaw. Aber ich glaube, ich versuche es lieber mit Slytherin. Ich will ja nicht aus der Familie gestoßen werden. Ich mag meinen Bruder."

„Ich weiß gar nicht, in welches Haus ich passen würde."

Rose hob den Kopf und beäugte mich. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde befürchtete ich schon, dass sie tatsächlich in meine Seele blicken konnte.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Rose schließlich. „Aber du scheinst mir nicht so engstirnig zu sein, um nach Slytherin zu passen."

„Wie meinst du das?" Ich griff in meine Tasche und holte ein Buch über Heilpflanzen heraus.

Rose' Stift hielt inne. Für eine Weile hörte man nur das rhythmische Geräusch der Dampflok. „Du wirst schon sehen, Astoria. Dir wird es früher klarwerden als den anderen."

„Was wird mir klarwerden?", hakte ich nach.

Ein mysteriöses Lächeln umspielte Rose' Lippen. „Du wirst es schon wissen, wenn es so weit ist." Mit diesen Worten bekam sie so einen abwesenden Gesichtsausdruck und ihre Striche auf dem Papier wurden hektischer.

Ich vertiefte mich in mein eigenes Buch, meine Gedanken kreisten um die Sachen, die Rose gesagt hatte. Was sie wohl damit meinte?


	3. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2

Wir waren kurz vorm Ziel, als der Zug ruckartig stehen blieb. Rose und ich tauschten einen kurzen Blick. Was ging hier vor?

„Ich geh mal nachsehen, was passiert ist", sagte ich und erhob mich.

„Nein", rief Rose schnell. „Bleib hier drin."

Ich warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu. Und dann bemerkte ich sie. Die Kälte. Langsam kroch sie durch jede Schicht Klamotten und durch die Haut, fraß sich in mein Innerstes wie Säure und verschlang mich bei lebendigem Leibe.

„Rose, was ist das?", fragte ich. Sprechen war schwer, meine Zunge fühlte sich an, als wöge sie Tonnen.

„Öffne die Tür nicht", warnte Rose. „Verschließe sie."

Ich griff nach der Klinke, doch zu spät. Die Tür schwang auf und eine Gestalt im schwarzen Gewand erhob sich vor mir. Ein Schauder lief mir über den Rücken, als mir klar wurde, was diese gesichtslose Gestalt war. Ein Dementor, hier.

Ich taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück und fiel auf die Knie, die Kälte fraß sich in meinen Kopf und verursachte grausame Schmerzen. Meine Umgebung begann zu verschwinden und ich glaubte, in der Ferne Stimmen zu hören, die eigentlich gar nicht da waren.

„ _Guck sie dir doch an!", schrie jemand höhnisch. „So hässlich, so fett. Du bist keine Greengrass. Du bist Abschaum, hörst du? Abschaum!"_

Ich wimmerte laut, die Worte bohrten sich in meinen Körper wie Dolche.

„ _Sie wird doch niemals etwas auf die Reihe kriegen!"_

Die Gesichter meiner Familie erschienen über mir, Mutter, Vater, Daphne. Sie lachten mich aus, zeigten mit dem Finger auf mich, das Gesicht zu hässlichen Masken verzogen. Plötzlich klärte meine Sicht sich wieder und Rose' Gesicht über meinem nahm langsam Gestalt an.

„Astoria? Alles okay?"

Ich rappelte mich hoch und rieb mir den schmerzenden Kopf. Ich war nicht wirklich in Ohnmacht gefallen, aber ich hatte dennoch meine schlimmste Angst gesehen. Ausgestoßen von meiner Familie. _Es ist nicht wahr,_ sagte ich mir. _Das ist nicht wirklich passiert. Das war der Dementor._ Ich versuchte verzweifelt, die Tränen zurückzukämpfen. _Das war nur in deinem Kopf._

„Willst du Schokolade?", fragte Rose leise. Sie war ein wenig blass um die Nase, wirkte aber sonst nicht wirklich geschockt. „Das macht's besser." Sie lächelte. „Eigentlich macht Schokolade alles besser."

Ich nahm das Stück dankbar entgegen und steckte es in meinen Mund. Die Süße der Schokolade und das zarte Schmelzen waren wie der Himmel, nachdem die Hölle bei uns eingekehrt war.

„Hast du auch... du weißt schon... diese Stimmen gehört?"

Rose schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich war bei Bewusstsein."

„Hast du vor gar nichts Angst?"

Sie lächelte. „Eigentlich nicht. Es lohnt sich nicht Angst zu haben, man stirbt sowieso. Wenn nicht heute, dann morgen."

Ich schwieg und beobachtete wie auch sie sich ein Stück Schokolade in den Mund schob.

„Was glaubst du wollten die Dementoren?", fragte ich.

Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Ich vermute, sie suchen nach Sirius Black."

„Was sollte Black hier wollen?"

„Nach Harry Potter suchen."

„Nach Harry Potter?" Ich sah sie fragend an.

„Du musst keine Angst vor ihm haben, Astoria", sagte Rose, ohne auf meine Frage einzugehen. „Er wird dir nichts tun."

„Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?"

Rose schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gibt Dinge auf der Welt, die kann niemand so genau beweisen. Was genau ist Magie? Ist es etwas Bestimmtes in unserem Blut, dass uns die Fähigkeit gibt, andere Dinge zu tun als Muggel? Niemand weiß es. Vielleicht wird es auch niemand je wissen."

„Was willst du damit sagen, Rose?", fragte ich leise.

Sie lächelte. „Dass ich auf unerklärliche Weise Dinge weiß."

Ich runzelte die Stirn, wollte weiter nachhaken, doch sie hatte bereits wieder ihren Zeichenblock genommen und kritzelte darauf herum.

x

Der Zug fuhr in den Bahnhof von Hogsmeade ein. Meine Aufregung schwoll wieder an. Rose und ich halfen uns gegenseitig mit den Koffern und traten dann auf den Bahnsteig. Der Großteil der Schüler strömte zu einer Reihe von wartenden Kutschen, die von gar nichts gezogen zu werden schienen. Ich war drauf und dran, ihnen zu folgen, da erinnerte ich mich an Daphnes Erzählung, dass sie mit dem Boot gefahren seien. Im gleichen Augenblick hörte ich eine tiefe Stimme, die die Erstklässler zu ihr rief. Sie gehörte zu einem sehr großen, bärtigen Mann. Hagrid, der Wildhüter. Daphne hatte mir von ihm erzählt, dass er stinken würde und dumm wie Stroh sei.

Wir folgten ihm zu einem großen See. Ich lächelte, als ich das lichtbeschienene Schloss dahinter aufragen sah. Es war wie ein wahrgewordener Traum.

Rose und ich setzten uns zu einem Junge und einem Mädchen ins Boot und genossen die Fahrt über den See. Sie hießen Tara und Seb. Ich unterhielt mich ein wenig mit ihnen, während Rose mit schnellen Strichen auf ihrem Block das Schloss malte, das märchenhaft erleuchtet vor uns aufragte. Der See glitzerte dunkel und unergründlich unter uns, während die Boote geräuschlos hindurch glitten. Der See kräuselte sich noch nicht einmal, als würden die Boote schweben.

Eine streng aussehende Lehrerin, die sich als Professor McGonagall vorstellte, nahm uns mit in einen kleinen Vorraum.

„Ich bin so aufgeregt", wisperte Tara mir zu.

Ich nickte. „Ich auch." Tatsächlich schwitzten meine Hände wie verrückt. Aber irgendwie war ich tief in mir drin ganz ruhig und fokussiert. Immerhin war ich eine Greengrass, der Hut würde mich ohne zu zögern nach Slytherin stecken...oder?

McGonagall führte uns in die Große Halle. Von allen Ecken und Enden hörte ich staunende Laute, überraschte Aufschreie. Tara presste sich die Hand vor den Mund. „Wow, ich habe ja gewusst, dass die Große Halle schön ist, aber so..."

Ich nickte zustimmend. Die Decke stellte einen klaren, wunderschönen Sternenhimmel da. Eine Sternschnuppe raste gerade quer durch die Halle. Über den Köpfen der Schülern schwebten flackernde Kerzen und tauchten die Halle in ein heimeliges Licht. Er war von unbeschreiblicher Schönheit, die man erst glaubt, wenn man es sieht.

Rose, die ihren Block kein einziges Mal abgelegt hatte, versuchte, die Schönheit der Großen Halle einzufangen. Ich lunste auf ihren Block. Die Zeichnung war so detailgetreu, dass ich fast das Gefühl hatte, sie wäre echt.

Der Hut, der vorne auf einem wackeligen Schemel lag, begann plötzlich ein Lied zu singen. Die Hutkrempe hatte dabei einen mundförmigen Riss.

„Wie faszinierend", murmelte Seb und sah sich staunend um. „Ist das ein Traum? Bitte kneif mich."

Tara kicherte. „Liebend gern."

„Auu", jaulte Seb. „Ich hab das doch nicht..."

„Ruhe!", mahnte McGonagall. Seb klappte den Mund zu.

Nachdem der Hut geendet hatte, klatschten die Schüler, aus reiner Höflichkeit, wie mir schien. Die meisten hatten gar nicht zugehört.

McGonagall stieg auf die vorderen Treppenstufen und rollte ein Pergament auf. Der erste Name wurde verlesen. Ich spannte mich an. Nach einer Reihe von Namen wurde ich schließlich aufgerufen.

„Astoria Annabelle Greengrass."

Mit zitternden Knien stieg ich die Treppe hinauf. Bevor ich mich setzte, wagte ich einen vorsichtigen Blick durch die Halle. Daphne sah mich erwartungsvoll an. Die meisten anderen unterhielten sich leise. Ich seufzte und ließ mich auf den Schemel fallen. Der Hut wurde mir aufgesetzt und rutschte über meine Ohren. Ich zuckte zusammen, als eine leise piepsige Stimme erklang.

„Ah, eine weitere Greengrass. Wie interessant. Ihr seid euch ziemlich ähnlich. Nur das Verhalten ist anders." Was bei Merlin meinte er damit? Daphne und ich waren so verschieden wie Tag und Nacht. „Ich sehe Potenzial in dir, ich sehe Mut. Und den Willen, für die, die du liebst, zu sterben. Das sind ehrenvolle Eigenschaften, weißt du? Du bist sehr sanftmütig, aber wehe jemand tut deinen Geliebten etwas an." Der Hut machte einen Laut, der sich fast anhörte wie ein Lachen. „Hufflepuff würde passen."

„Nein", schrie ich auf. Mir wurde erst klar, dass ich laut geworden war, als ich die plötzliche Stille bemerkte. Wie peinlich.

„Okay, dann nicht Hufflepuff. Du bist schlau, wie wär's mit Ravenclaw?" Ein Schauer fuhr mir über den Rücken. „Okay, kein Ravenclaw."

„Hut?", fragte ich zaghaft. „Darf ich auch was sagen?"

„Natürlich."

„Ich würde gerne nach Slytherin."

„Bist du dir sicher? Ich glaube, wenn du aus dem Schatten deiner Schwester willst, dann solltest du in ein anderes Haus gehen. Du wärst nicht glücklich."

„Bitte, Hut, ich kann nicht anders", flehte ich.

„Na schön, dann ist es eben SLYTHERIN." Das letzte Wort schrie er durch die Halle. Daphne nickte zufrieden und ich atmete erleichtert auf. Das war noch mal gut gegangen.

Ich lief zum Slytherintisch, der mich mit höflichem Geklatsche begrüßte und ließ mich auf einem freien Platz nieder. Ich blickte zu Rose, die ganz gelassen wirkte, als würde sie das praktisch jeden Tag machen. Tara wurde aufgerufen.

„Tara Juliette Hoffmann."

Tara stieg die Treppe hoch und ließ sich auf den Hocker fallen. Der Hut schien mit sich zu ringen. Schließlich rief er: „SLYTHERIN!"

Tara lief auf den Tisch zu und setzte sich in meine Nähe. Der nächste war Seb, der Junge aus dem Boot. Ihn steckte der Hut nach Ravenclaw.

Rose war die letzte, die die Treppen zu dem Hocker hinaufstieg und sich darauf niederließ. Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu schließen schien sie sich wirklich gut mit dem Hut zu unterhalten. Geschlagene fünf Minuten saß sie da, die Schüler verloren langsam das Interesse.

„SLYTHERIN", rief der Hut schließlich, als hätte er fast vergessen, was seine eigentliche Aufgabe war. Rose setzte sich neben mich.

„Der Hut ist ein sehr interessanter Gesprächspartner", bemerkte Rose leise.

Schließlich trat Dumbledore vor ans Rednerpult und ließ seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen. Mit ernster Miene teilte er uns mit, dass auf Anweisung des Zaubereiministeriums Dementoren ums Schloss herum Wache hielten. Er ermahnte uns, ihnen nicht zu Nahe zu kommen, da sie keinen Unterschied machten zwischen normalen Schülern und Verbrechern. Ich hatte dabei kein besonders gutes Gefühl.

Dumbledore stellte den neuen Lehrer Professor Lupin vor. Ich bemerkte, wie mein Hauslehrer Snape ihm einen hasserfüllten Blick zuwarf. Merkwürdig, vielleicht kannten sie sich ja von früher. Als unser Schulleiter verkündete, dass Hagrid das Fach Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe übernehmen würde, brachen ein paar Schüler in lauten Beifall aus. Schließlich verkündete er das Festessen und wünschte uns einen Guten Appetit.

Das Essen war wuchtig. Selbst ich, die pompöse Mahlzeiten gewohnt war, staunte über die Vielfalt und Köstlichkeit des Festmahls. Ich stopfte mich ordentlich voll, da ich auf der Zugfahrt eher weniger gegessen hatte. Nachdem ich mir den letzten Rest Dessert hereingestopft hatte und das Mahl beendet war, machten Rose und ich uns auf den Weg zu den Vertrauensschülern unseres Hauses. Die Vertrauensschülerin bestand auf eine Schlosstour, obwohl wir alle erschöpft von der langen Zugfahrt waren. Ihre Stimme war einschläfernd und monoton, sie wirkte selbst ziemlich lustlos. Neben mir gähnte auch Rose verstohlen. Die Tortur war glücklicherweise schnell vorbei, da der Vertrauensschüler – ich glaube, er hieß Mike – einlenkte, dass wir wohl alle sehr müde seien. Das machte ihn mir gleich um einiges sympathischer. Das Mädchen ließ sich dazu überreden, uns zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum zu führen. Wir stiegen die Treppen hinab und blieben im Keller an einer massiven Wand aus grauen Steinen stehen.

„Das Passwort", sagte Mike verschwörerisch, „ist _Kürbispastete_ " Irgendein Schüler murmelte abfällig etwas und seine Freunde lachten.

„Ruhe", fauchte das Mädchen. Die Jungs verstummten und machten anzügliche Bewegungen. Sie verdrehte entnervt die Augen und ließ ein paar Beleidigungen ab, die ich noch nie in meinem Leben gehört hatte.

„Kürbispastete", sagte Mike und ignorierte seine Partnerin.

Ein Stück aus der Steinmauer sank ein, als würde sich jemand mit aller Kraft dagegen stemmen und glitt dann knirschend zur Seite weg. Dahinter erstreckte sich der Gemeinschaftsraum mit einer hohen Decke, an der grüne Kugellampen hingen und den Raum in ein heimeliges, dämmriges Licht tauchten. Um den Kamin und im Rest des Raumes waren hohe, gemütlich aussehende Lehnstühle gruppiert und vereinzelt ein paar Ledersofas um niedrige, hölzerne Tische. An einer Wand befand sich ein riesiges, eindrucksvolles Bücherregal mit ziemlich alten und teuren Wälzern, über die uns später jemand sagte, dass es die geheime Sammlung Salazar Slytherins war und uns bereitstand, wenn wir es brauchten, andernfalls würden uns die Bücher die Hände wegätzen, weshalb auch niemand sie wirklich berühren wollte. An den Fenstern schwappte mit ruhigen Wellen das nachtschwarze Wasser des Sees.

„An sonnenbeschienenen Tagen sieht der See wunderschön klar aus und man entdeckt manchmal sogar Fische", sagte Mike, der meinem Blick gefolgt war.

„Echt?", fragte ich fasziniert. „Der See ist so schön."

„Okay, hereinspaziert", verlangte das Mädchen. Wir folgten ihr zögernd. An den Sitzgelegenheiten hatten sich vereinzelt Schüler niedergelassen und unterhielten sich. Niemand beachtete uns.

„So, die Jungs folgen mir bitte", sagte Mike und lächelte ihnen freundlich zu.

„Und die Mädchen mir", setzte die Vertrauensschülerin hinzu. War ihr Name nicht Lara? Oder Lina?

Wir folgten ihr schweigend zur rechten Seite des Raumes, wo sich eine Treppe hinunterschlängelte. Ich stieg sie vorsichtig herunter und gelangte in einen fackelbeschienenen Gang mit nackten Steinwänden, von dem einige Türen abgingen, sieben, um genau zu sein.

„Das ist eurer", sagte das Mädchen und deutete auf die erste Tür, auf der Erstklässler stand. „Gute Nacht, und denkt dran, ich bin in dem Raum da hinten, wo Fünftklässler steht, falls ihr Fragen habt."

Wir nickten. Sie wandte sich ab, froh, dass sie uns los war.

Tara stieß die Tür auf und stürzte sich auf das erste Bett, das am nächsten an der Tür lag. Ich entschied mich für das neben ihr, Rose nahm das Bett neben mir. Zwischen unseren großen Himmelbetten befand sich ein Fenster mit gepolstertem Vorsprung. Das Wasser schwappte leise gegen das Glas. Die beiden anderen Mädchen nahmen die beiden letzten Betten, die durch eine kunstvolle Säule in der Mitte des Raumes eher von uns abgeschnitten waren und in einer großen Nische standen.

„Mein Name ist Tara", begann Tara die Vorstellungsrunde.

„Ich heiße Astoria", sagte ich zögerlich.

„Makayla Avery", sagte die Blondine und betrachtete ihre Fingernägel prüfend.

„Brianna Burke", sagte die Brünette und ahmte Makayla nach. Ich verdrehte die Augen. Ich fand die beiden jetzt schon nicht sympathisch.

„Ich bin Rose", sagte Rose ohne von ihrem Block aufzusehen.

„Wie auch immer", sagte Makayla. „Ich nehme ein Bad." Sie schnippte und Brianna erhob sich und folgte ihr wie ein Hündchen.

„Die sind ja eklig", sagte Tara, sobald sie das Zimmer durch die hintere Tür, die ins Bad führte, verlassen hatten.

Rose nickte und kritzelte wie wild herum. „Ich habe sie gerade als Flubberwürmer gemalt."

„Zeig", rief Tara begeistert. Rose drehte den Block um und zeigte uns ihre Zeichnung. Wir bekamen uns vor Lachen gar nicht mehr ein.

x

Die Wochen vergingen. Es war anders als zuhause. Ganz anders. Und plötzlich merkte ich, dass es außerhalb unseres Herrenhauses eine andere Welt gab, in der die Regeln meiner Eltern nicht galten. In meinem ersten Jahr war es vielleicht noch nicht so deutlich, aber ich glaube, es schlichen sich langsam Zweifel ein. Ich verstand, was Rose bei der Zugfahrt gemeint hatte. Ich verstand wirklich.

Als Kind bist du der Meinung deiner Eltern ausgeliefert. Du glaubst, was sie glauben, sie sind schließlich erwachsen, sie wissen es besser. Du nimmst ihre Regeln, ihre Überzeugungen an, ohne groß zu fragen. Aber im Jugendalter hast du eine Wahl. Glaubst du weiterhin an das, was dir beigebracht wurde oder hinterfragst du es, suchst dir neue Überzeugungen. Und das ist der Grund, warum Daphne und ich unterschiedliche Wege einschlugen.

Die Nachricht von Dracos Angriff in Hagrids Unterricht machte schnell die Runde, nicht unüblich in Hogwarts aufgrund der relativ geringen Schülerzahl. Wenn man es nur der richtigen Person erzählte – beispielsweise Makayla – wussten innerhalb einer halben Stunde alle Bescheid.

Ich war natürlich etwas geschockt, aber als Tara mir erzählte, dass Draco übertrieb, um Hagrid und Harry Potter eins auszuwischen, verpuffte meine Sorge. Ich kannte mich genug mit Wunden aus – mein Traum war es, Heilerin zu werden – um zu beurteilen, dass es wohl nur ein Kratzer war.

Dracos Arm heilte schnell, doch Draco schien die Aufmerksamkeit so sehr zu genießen, dass er die Schlinge länger trug, als eigentlich nötig wäre. Tara ließ sich darüber aus, da sie sein Verhalten überhaupt nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Ich konnte es zumindest halbwegs verstehen, da auch Daphne immer gesagt wurde, dass sie etwas Besonderes war und dass ihr deswegen besondere Aufmerksamkeit gebührte. Stellt euch doch nur mal vor, ihr bekommt das euer ganzes Leben zu hören, von klein auf. Jedes Kind glaubt die Lügen seiner Eltern.

Da Rose wie vom Erdboden verschluckt war, verbrachte ich mit Tara und dem Jungen aus dem Boot den Tag an Halloween in der beinahe leeren Bibliothek und schmökerte an den guten Plätzen am Kamin in einem Buch über Heilkräuter. Das Schloss war bis auf die Erst- und Zweitklässler praktisch leer, die anderen Schüler befanden sich alle in Hogsmeade. Einige nette Hauselfen hatten heiße Schokolade mit Schlagsahne zubereitet, die wir genüsslich schlürften.

„Hat Snape euch auch diesen dämlichen Aufsatz aufgegeben?", beschwerte sich Tara lautstark bei Seb.

„Über Bezoare? Ja, sechs Fuß lang." Seb schlug sich die Hand gegen die Stirn. „Das wird selbst für mich echt viel Arbeit."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Seit dieser Irrwichtsache hat er so schlechte Laune. Das erträgt man kaum. Eigentlich mag ich ihn ja..."

Tara nickte. „Genau. Hey, wir haben unsere erste Woche überlebt, ohne von Black umgebracht zu werden, lass uns anstoßen!"

Ich fand das eigentlich gar nicht so witzig, aber weil ich nicht die Spielverderberin sein wollte, hob ich meine Heiße Schokolade. Unsere Becher klirrten gegeneinander, Schokolade spritzte auf den Boden.

„Schade, das wir nicht nach Hogsmeade können. Mein Süßigkeitenvorrat geht schon zur Neige", seufzte Tara.

„Echt? Schon?" Seb sah sie verwundert an.

„Ja, ich mag halt Schokolade."

Ich lachte leise. „Du kannst was von mir haben. Ich hab noch genug."

Tara grinste. „Hey, Seb. Wann sind bei Ravenclaw eigentlich die Quidditchauswahlen?"

„Warum? Willst du uns bespitzeln?"

Tara schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wills nur wissen. Aus Neugier."

„Klar", erwiderte Seb. Dann seufzte er. „Schade, dass man Erstklässler nicht ins Team aufnimmt."

„Harry Potter hat es geschafft", sagte ich, froh etwas zum Gespräch beisteuern zu können. Die beiden waren nett, ohne Frage, aber ich fragte mich doch, wo Rose blieb.

Seb zog die Schultern hoch. „Ja, weil er... _Harry Potter_ ist. Außerdem saß ich noch nie auf einem Besen außer einmal."

„Du warst fürs erste Mal aber ziemlich gut", meinte Tara und trank einen Schluck aus der Tasse.

„Ich bin mit der Nase voran im Dreck gelandet", erwiderte Seb nüchtern.

Tara prustete los und auch ich konnte ein Lachen nicht mehr halten. Wir alle hatten die erste Flugstunde nur allzu gut in Erinnerung. Ich war noch nie sehr geschickt auf dem Besen gewesen, war aber wenigstens nicht vom Besen gefallen. Rose war gar nicht erst aufgetaucht, Tara war erstaunlich gut geflogen und Seb... tja, der trug jetzt den Spitznamen Scheißnase, weil er mit dem Gesicht voran in einen Eulenhaufen gefallen war. Ein Vorfall, der ihm seine ganze Schulzeit unter die Nase gerieben wurde.

Als es langsam Abend wurde begaben wir uns in die große Halle, um unser erstes Halloween zu feiern. Ich entdeckte Rose am Slytherintisch und lief auf sie zu.

„Wo warst du? Ich hab dich gesucht."

„In Hogsmeade", sagte Rose schulterzuckend.

„Aber du bist elf! Du darfst doch gar nicht."

Sie lächelte. „Ich habe schon meine Mittel und Wege. Ich hab mich mit Theo getroffen. Du solltest ihn mal kennenlernen. Er ist echt cool."

Ich blickte Rose kopfschüttelnd an. „Du bist unmöglich, weißt du das?"

Wir aßen schweigend und genossen die Kochkünste der Hauselfen. Später am Abend, nachdem wir gerade den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hatten, erfuhren wir, dass Sirius Black ins Schloss eingedrungen war.

„Oh Merlin", sagte ich leise zu Rose, während wir im Gemeinschaftsraum auf einem Sofa saßen und den Worten eines Jungen lauschten, der sich die Informationen beschafft hatte. Als der Junge geendet hatte, erhob Draco sich.

„Ich versteh gar nicht, was die alle mit Black haben. Merlin, er ist nur so ein dämlicher Verrückter, der es irgendwie geschafft hat, auszubrechen und jetzt Terror machen will. Black ist ein Witz und ein elender Verräter." Er machte einen abfälligen Laut und die Fleischbällchen, wie ich Crabbe und Goyle nannte, nickten wie wild.

Plötzlich erhob Tara sich erzürnt. „Bist du hohl, Malfoy? Dieser Mann mag zwar verrückt sein, aber er ist auch unberechenbar. Er hat keine Ahnung mehr von Gut und Böse und keinerlei Skrupel. Er ist zu _allem_ fähig. Und er ist, lass mich das betonen, aus _Askaban_ ausgebrochen. Askaban, das mit Abstand sicherste Zaubergefängnis. Er ist bestimmt nicht dumm und auch kein Witz."

„Hat hier jemand was gesagt?" Draco sah sich suchend um. „Crabbe? Goyle? Habt ihr was gehört?"

Die Fleischbällchen schüttelten grinsend den Kopf, der, ich schwöre, hohler war als eine hohle Nuss.

„War es vielleicht die Kleine, deren Mutter so hässlich ist, dass ihr Vater gleich, als er sie bei Tageslicht gesehen hat, abgehauen ist? Diese Mutter, die einen dämlichen Muggel gevögelt hat?"

„Sag nichts gegen meinen Vater. Na warte", kreischte Tara.

„Tara, nicht", wisperte ich. Doch sie hörte mich nicht.

Tara zog ihren Zauberstab und hielt ihn Draco vor die Nase. Der lachte nur. „Drohst du mir etwa, du hässliche Kröte?"

Tara wurde es zu bunt. Sie schoss einen Zauber ab. Oh Merlin, Draco würde sie umbringen. „Hört auf", sagte ich. Niemand hörte mich. Es fühlte sich an, wie gegen eine Wand zu reden.

Draco schoss ebenfalls einen Zauber ab. Nach und nach sammelten sich Schaulustige, die Draco lautstark anfeuerten. Die Fleischbällchen fuchtelten ebenfalls mit ihren Zauberstäben. Tara und Draco sahen sich an, als wollten sie sich umbringen. Tara traf ein heftiger Zauber von Draco an der Schläfe. Blut rann ihr das Gesicht hinunter. Ich schreckte zusammen. Ich hatte Gewalt noch nie ertragen können.

„Tara! Hört auf!" Sie ignorierten mich. Die Zauber flogen umher wie Fäuste bei einer Prügelei, sie trafen meist ins Schwarze. Tara sah nach einiger Zeit schon sehr blass aus, eine Menge Zauber hatten sie verletzt. Doch sie dachte nicht daran, aufzugeben.

„Aufhören", sagte ich nochmal. Das Adrenalin pulste durch meine Adern. Rose unterstützte mich. Tara taumelte rückwärts. Ich sprang auf und stellte mich zwischen die beiden. Rose knöpfte sich Tara vor.

„Ich sagte, AUFHÖREN!" Ich zog meinen Zauberstab, der Funken sprühte und richtete ihn auf Draco. Plötzlich, ohne, dass ich überhaupt etwas gesagt hatte, schoss ein Strahl hinaus und traf ihn. Er taumelte rückwärts, wurde aber von den Fleischbällchen aufgefangen. Er starrte mich an, mit einem perplexen Blick, so als hätte er gerade erst bemerkt, dass ich existierte. Ich hielt ihm stand. „Drei gegen einen ist unfair", sagte ich und wandte mich um, um Rose, die Tara gepackt hatte, in den Krankenflügel zu folgen. Ich fing Daphnes Blick auf, sie war fassungslos. Das Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht hätte nicht breiter sein können. Draco die Stirn zu bieten fühlte sich irgendwie großartig an.

x

„Das war der Hammer!", Tara lachte laut. „Hast du gesehen, wie Draco dich angestarrt hat? Der wusste gar nicht, wie ihm geschah. Oh hey, Seb."

„Was ist passiert?" Seb starrte uns atemlos an.

„Das war so dermaßen cool", plapperte Tara. „Draco, seine Freunde und ich haben uns duelliert und dann kam Tori und hat ihm mit einem _Stummzauber_ gezeigt, wie das hier läuft. Du hättest Dracos Blick sehen sollen." Tara lachte triumphierend.

„Ein Stummzauber? Aber das ist doch..."

„Fortgeschrittene Magie, ich weiß. Das ist so cool! Tori, du bist ein Superheld."

Ich rutschte unbehaglich auf dem Plastikstuhl hin und her. „So eine große Sache war das doch auch wieder nicht."

Rose lächelte. „So weit ich es beurteilen kann, reagiert Toris Zauberstab stark auf die Gefühle des Besitzers. Sie war wohl echt aufgebracht."

„Ich hasse Gewalt", sagte ich. „Ich will Menschen heilen, nicht verletzen."

„Das war jedenfalls total abgefahren", rief Tara.

„Vielleicht solltest du dich jetzt lieber ausruhen", schlug ich vorsichtig vor.

„Ach was." Tara winkte ab. „Mir geht's super. Sei nicht so besorgt. Das macht Falten."

Ich lachte kopfschüttelnd. „Ach Tara."

„Was?" Sie grinste breit und gähnte. „So, Schlafenszeit, Leute. Tara muss in die Heia." Sie scheuchte uns mit ihren wedelnden Armen aus dem Raum.

Vor der Krankenstation schüttelte Seb heftig den Kopf. „Dieses Mädchen macht mich _fertig._ "

Wir wandten uns ab, um in die Große Halle zu gehen, wo wir die Nacht verbringen sollten.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Tara bereits entlassen und saß gutgelaunt neben mir im Unterricht. Ich konnte sie gerade dazu überreden, niemandem was von meiner Showeinlage zu erzählen. Ich wollte einfach nicht, dass sie mich für einen noch größeren Freak hielten als jetzt. Das einzige, was ich wollte, war, dazuzugehören. War das etwa zu viel verlangt?

Zum Glück bekam niemand davon Spitz. Aber Daphne hatte noch nicht ihren Senf dazugegeben.

Es war wenige Tage nach Halloween, als sie mich im Flur bei den Mädchenschlafsälen abfing.

„Was sollte die Nummer vor paar Tagen?", funkelte sie mich an.

Ich blickte sie unsicher an. „Gar nichts. Er hat Tara wehgetan."

Daphne rümpfte die Nase. „Ich mag sie nicht."

Ich reckte das Kinn hoch. „Sie ist besser als Pansy."

„Sag nichts gegen Pansy!" Daphne warf mir einen Todesblick zu.

„Ach, Daphne. Jetzt tu nicht so, als wärt ihr allerbeste Freundinnen. Sie ist der Boss und das stinkt dir gewaltig. Du bist doch nur eifersüchtig auf sie, weil sie Draco hat und du..."

„Halt dein verdammtes Maul", kreischte sie und verpasste mir eine schallende Ohrfeige. Ich starrte sie an, meine Hand schoss zu meiner brennenden Wange. Daphnes Brust hob und senkte sich heftig. „Wenn du irgendeinem Lehrer erzählst, dass... dass..." Sie gestikulierte herum. „Dann mach ich dein Leben persönlich zur Hölle."

Ich nickte und starrte Daphne immer noch fassungslos an. Sie hatte mich geschlagen, meine _Schwester_ hatte mich geschlagen.

„Ach ja, und wenn du Draco noch ein Haar krümmst, dann bekommst du es mit mir zu tun." Sie hob drohend ihren Zauberstab. Ich war immer noch nicht in der Lage, etwas zu sagen.

Daphne hatte mich geschlagen.


	4. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3

Ich machte rasch einen Brief an meine Eltern an Daphnes Eule fest und ließ sie fliegen. Es war eiskalt und nass draußen, einer dieser Tage, die so grau waren, dass man eigentlich gar nicht raus möchte.

Ich fröstelte in meinem dicken Pullover, das Stroh knirschte fast gefroren unter meinen Füßen und der Wind strömte erbarmungslos durch die Löcher, durch die die Eulen ein und ausflogen. Es war schon fast 21 Uhr, weswegen ich mich wirklich beeilen sollte. Gerade, als ich die Tür aufziehen wollte, ging sie auf und Rose trat ein. Ich lächelte sie an.

„Hi."

Rose blieb stehen und schüttelte den Kopf, als müsse sie erst ihre Gedanken abschütteln. „Oh, hey Astoria. Was machst du hier?"

„Brief an meine Eltern abschicken", erwiderte ich und beäugte sie von der Seite. Was sollte ich schon hier wollen? Picknicken?

Rose ging zu einer kleinen Eule, die mit geschlossenen Augen auf einer Stange saß und döste und befestigte einen kleinen blauen Zettel am Bein. Sie machte sich gar nicht die Mühe, die Eule aufzuwecken, sondern ging schnurstracks zur Tür.

„Hey, warte", rief ich und folgte ihr in die Wärme.

Rose blieb stehen und wandte sich um. „Was gibt's?"

„Ich wollte nur mit dir zusammengehen. Wir haben ja den gleichen Weg."

„Achso, du hast auf mich gewartet?" Sie sprach es so aus, als wäre diese Idee total absurd. Wie kam man denn darauf, auf sie zu warten?

„Siehst du hier sonst jemanden?", fragte ich grinsend.

Sie grinste zurück. „Da hast du auch wieder Recht. Wie geht's so?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ganz gut soweit. Mich beunruhigt Black so ein bisschen."

„Um den würde ich mir echt keine Sorgen machen,Tori", meinte Rose, während wir die Treppen hinunterstiegen.

„Wie meinst du das?" Ich blieb stehen, um nicht in die Tiefe zu stürzen. Rose machte es mir nach.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er es auf uns abgesehen hat. Außerdem war er klar genug, um aus Askaban auszubrechen. Er kann gar nicht so verrückt sein."

Ich starrte sie an. Ungläubig. „Auf den Bildern sah er aber ziemlich-"

„Bilder lügen, Astoria. Menschen lügen. Lügen ist das Einfachste der Welt. Wir führen unsere Mitmenschen die ganze Zeit an der Nase herum. Oder sagst du jedem Menschen nicht auch, dass es dir gut geht, obwohl „gut" niemals irgendeinen Gemütszustand beschreiben könnte?"

„Das ist doch nur eine Floskel", sagte ich.

Rose zuckte mit den Schultern. „Macht es das wahrer? Stell dir doch nur vor, was für ein Ort die Welt wäre, wenn niemand lügen würde. Wir würden zugrunde gehen und Vertrauen würde nicht mehr existieren, weil jeder die Wahrheit kennt."

Ich hüpfte über einen Absatz und schaffte es gerade noch so auf die Plattform. „Würde nicht eher Vertrauen herrschen, weil man weiß, das jemand unmöglich lügt?"

Rose schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur weil man nicht lügt, muss man nicht unbedingt ehrlich sein."

„Das versteh ich nicht", sagte ich verwirrt.

„Vielleicht wirst du das irgendwann", erwiderte sie achselzuckend. Ihr Blick wanderte wieder in die Ferne, was mir einen unbehaglichen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Wir durchquerten die Eingangshalle und liefen in den Keller des Schlosses.

„Hast du schon von den Dementoren beim Quidditchspiel gehört?", fragte ich. Ich hatte es erst vor ein paar Stunden erfahren, da ich selbst nicht zugeschaut hatte.

Rose nickte. „Gerade nochmal gut ausgegangen. Diese Dementoren sollten nicht hier herumspazieren."

„Ganz meine Meinung", nickte ich. Wir betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Hast du eigentlich schon Snapes Aufsatz geschrieben?", fuhr Rose plötzlich in fröhlichem Tonfall unser Gespräch fort, als hätten wir uns nie über etwas anderes unterhalten.

„Nein", sagte ich etwas perplex. „Es ist fast unmöglich, die Infos zusammenzutragen."

„Dann musst du wahrscheinlich bei Salazars Sammlung nachgucken. Da findet man wirklich interessante Dinge."

„Verätzen die Bücher einem nicht die Hände?"

„Das ist ein Märchen", winkte Rose ab. „Damit die Schüler abgeschreckt sind. Man muss schon bereit sein für die Magie, die da drin steht."

Rose winkte einem Jungen im Raum zu und wünschte mir eine gute Nacht. Ich blieb ein bisschen verwirrt stehen. Sie war ein sonderbares Mädchen. Aber sie schien irgendwie trotzdem immer zu wissen scheinen, was sie da tat. Im Nachhinein betrachtet glaube ich, sie war schlauer als wir alle und ahnte schon lange vorher, was wir alle erst Jahre später erfuhren. Niemand würde Rose je richtig verstehen. Aber sie war wohl die, die ich am ehesten als meine beste Freundin bezeichnete.

x

Weihnachten stellte für mich einen schrecklichen Horror dar. Heiligabend war da aber noch nicht mal so schlimm, im Gegenteil. Aber der Tag, von dem ich rede, ist der zweite Weihnachtstag. An diesem Tag pflegten meine Eltern, einen Empfang zu veranstalten, zu dem sie alle ihre Freunde einluden. Ich wurde gezwungen, ein hübsches Kleid zu tragen und meine Haare ordentlich herzurichten, ich musste mich mit praktisch Fremden unterhalten und „unseren Namen in Ehren halten." Denn dazu dienten diese ganzen Festlichkeiten, Beziehungen zu Leuten zu erfrischen, die man vielleicht noch brauchte und die einem halfen, seine gesellschaftliche Position zu halten. Ich fand sie grässlich.

Mutter stand hinter mir am Spiegel und zupfte an meinen Locken herum, die, wie sie fand, mal wider schrecklich fielen. Sie zwirbelte mit ihrem Zauberstab einzelne Strähnen auf und versuchte, sie zu glätten. Vergeblich. Sie seufzte. „Zieh dich an, Astoria. Die Gäste kommen in einer Viertelstunde."

Ich nickte. „Ja, Mutter."

Das Kleid lag fein säuberlich gefaltet auf dem Bett, wo unsere Hauselfin Tamra es abgelegt hatte. Sie selbst stand aufrecht daneben, weil Mutter ihr noch nicht die Erlaubnis gegeben hatte, zu gehen. Ich lächelte ihr zu. Sie lächelte zurück. Tamra war schon immer mein Liebling gewesen und weitaus netter als mancher Mensch in diesem Haus.

„Hilfst du mir bitte beim Kleid zumachen?" Ich sah sie bittend an. Sie nickte lächelnd. Ich kniete nieder und ihre kleinen Hände griffen nach dem Reißverschluss und zogen ihn hoch.

„Sie sehen wunderschön aus, Miss Astoria", quiekte sie aufgeregt.

Ich lächelte dankbar. „Vielen Dank, Tamra. Wenn du willst, darfst du gehen."

„Ist es Tamra erlaubt, Miss Astoria eine Frage zu stellen?" Sie rang die Hände.

„Natürlich, Tamra."

„Darf Tamra Ihnen die Haare herrichten, Miss Astoria?"

Ich lachte laut. Sie wirkte ein wenig beleidigt. „Doch, doch Tamra, verstehe es nicht falsch. Du darfst natürlich, aber ich denke, meine Haare sind ein hoffnungsloser Fall."

„Nein, das sind sie freilich nicht, Miss Astoria", sagte Tamra überzeugt. Ich überließ mich ihren geschickten Händen, die viel sanfter waren als Mutters und mein Haar betasteten, als wäre es irgendetwas Kostbares. Als Tamra schließlich zurücktrat, blickte ich in den Spiegel und staunte nicht schlecht. Mein Haar war halboffen. An einer Seite waren hübsche Blumen eingeflochten, die perfekt zu meinem Kleid passten. Ich schnappte nach Luft. „Tamra, ich bin beeindruckt."

„Kein hoffnungsloser Fall, Miss Astoria, Tamra sagte es doch. Oh nein, tut Tamra leid, sie wollte nicht besserwisserisch sein." Sie sah mich mit großen Augen an und streckte ihre Hand nach einem Kerzenleuchter aus.

„Nicht hauen! Das warst du nicht, Tamra", sagte ich besänftigend. „Du darfst jetzt gehen, wenn du willst."

Sie nickte bedrückt und verschwand mit einem leisen Knall. Ich seufzte. Ich hatte ihr schon tausendmal gesagt, dass sie bei mir alles sagen konnte, was sie wollte. Ich würde sie nicht bestrafen, aber sie hörte nicht auf mich.

Ein lautes Klingeln hallte durchs ganze Haus. Ich sprang auf und stolperte mit den hochhackigen Schuhen die Treppen hinunter. Es war ein ziemlicher Balanceakt und Mutter funkelte mich wütend an, als ich zu spät kam. Sie hatte gewollt, dass wir uns als ganze Familie präsentierten. Ich lächelte entschuldigend und reihte mich ein.

Ein Hauself, der einen selbstgenähten Minianzug trug, führte unsere ersten Gäste, die Malfoys, in die Eingangshalle. Wir begrüßten sie höflich, machten Komplimente und begleiteten sie in den großen Saal. Er war groß und pompös mit seinen deckenhohen Fenstern und den glitzernden Kronleuchtern, jedoch lange nicht so schön wie die Große Halle. Um eine quadratische freie Fläche waren runde, gedeckte Tische gruppiert.

Mutter, Vater, Narzissa und Lucius setzten sich an einen von ihnen und betrieben höfliche Konversation, während Daphne und Draco sich einen anderen Tisch suchten. Draco sollte heute offiziell Daphnes Date sein, zumindest war es so abgesprochen.

Ich sah mich verloren um. Zu wem sollte ich gehen? Würde Daphne mich bei sich sitzen lassen? Ich beschloss, dass es einen Versuch wert war und ging zu ihnen. Daphne blickte mich kurz an, als ich ich hinsetzte, sagte aber nichts. Mutter hatte zu ihr gesagt, heute nett zu mir zu sein, da unsere Familie als perfekt gelten sollte, alle hatten sich lieb. Ziemlich dämlich, wie ich fand.

Wir redeten über die Schule, oberflächlicher Smalltalk, und Draco überraschte mich mit seiner Nettigkeit. Weder er noch Daphne ließen eine fiese Bemerkung über mich fallen. Irgendwie kamen wir auf das Thema Black.

„Wie kommst du eigentlich darauf, dass er ungefährlich ist?", fragte ich Draco neugierig.

Daphne warf mir einen giftigen Blick zu. Doch zu meiner Überraschung antwortete er ehrlich.

„Ich weiß nicht, es war mehr so ein Bauchgefühl... Klingt dämlich, ich weiß ja."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Überhaupt nicht. Das Bauchgefühl täuscht einen nur selten. Ich finde es großartig, dass du darauf hörst."

„Astoria", zischte Daphne mahnend. Ich wusste nicht, was ich Falsches gesagt hatte. „Entschuldigst du uns kurz, Draco? Astoria muss mir mal eben die Frisur richten."

Draco nickte ein wenig verdattert.

Ich folgte Daphne in eines unserer unzähligen Badezimmer, wo sie mich gegen die Wand drückte.

„Wenn du nochmal mit Draco flirtest, dann..." Sie hob die Faust. Ich starrte sie an.

„Ich habe nicht..."

Sie unterbrach mich. „Er gehört mir, verstanden? Mir!" Sie ließ mich los und stürmte davon. Ich blickte ihr verwirrt hinterher. Was hatte sie denn heute?

x

Nachdem alle Gäste standesgemäß empfangen waren, glitt ich von einer Konversation in die nächste. Mutter hatte mir gesagt, mit besonders vielen zu sprechen und uns Vorteile zu sichern. Ein paar schmeichelnde Worte hier, ein paar schleimende Worte da. Ich hasste es.

Und so verbrachte ich meine Zeit damit, Menschen, die ich nur einmal im Jahr sah, über ihre Arbeit oder ihre Kinder schwafeln zu hören. Ich versuchte, möglichst interessiert zu wirken, zu nicken, wenn es angebracht war und zustimmende Laute von mir zu geben. Daphne schien in dieser Aufgabe voll aufzugehen, sie lachte lautstark und brachte die Leute zum Lachen, wohingegen ich höchstens ein müdes Lächeln herbeiführte. Es war so frustrierend.

Ich wandte mich lächelnd von meinen derzeitigen Gesprächspartnern ab, mein Kopf schwirrte vor Informationen und Lebenseinzelheiten von fremden Personen. Ein altes Ehepaar in meiner Nähe lenkte meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Ich ging auf sie zu und lächelte freundlich, meine Mundwinkel schmerzten schon höllisch. „Guten Abend, ich freue mich so, Sie heute begrüßen zu dürfen."

Die Frau lächelte. „Ach schau mal, die kleine Daphne. Groß bist du geworden, aber warst du nicht mal dünner? Hast du deine Haare gefärbt? Oh Merlin, diese Augen, wie sich Augenfarben doch verändern, nicht wahr, Herbie?"

Der Mann grummelte etwas unverständliches.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Ma'am, aber ich glaube, Sie verwechseln mich. Ich bin Astoria, Daphnes jüngere Schwester."

Die Frau kniff ihre Augen zusammen und trat näher. „Ja aber natürlich! Astoria, du bist ja so wahnsinnig groß geworden!"

Ich unterdrückte eine Augenverdrehen. „Vielen Dank. Wie geht es ihren Kindern?"

Die Frau schluchzte laut auf. Oh Mist, verbockt. Das war der Grund, warum ich prinzipiell niemals nach Kindern fragte, aber mein Gehirn war schon so durchweicht, dass ich gar nicht mehr denken konnte.

„Komm, Dory, wir gehen." Der Mann, Herbie, griff nach Dorys Arm und zog sie von mir weg, aber nicht, ohne mir einen vernichtenden Blick zuzuwerfen.

Ich strich mir mit der Hand über die Stirn, mit den Nerven total am Ende. Hatte Mutter es bemerkt? Ich atmete auf, hatte sie nicht. Glück gehabt. Mit den Nerven am Ende beschloss ich, eine Pause einzulegen.

Die Hauselfen, die herumschwirrten und jedem Gast ein Glas Wein reichten, wenn der vorherige leer war, baten uns zu Tisch. Mutter entdeckte mich und zerrte mich hinter sich her auf einen Tisch zu, an dem schon Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy saßen. Ich blickte nach hinten zu Daphne, die sich einen Tisch mit ihren Freunden teilte. Warum durfte ich dann nicht auch? Ich protestierte aber nicht, weil Mutter sonst hundertprozentig wütend werden würde und mich am nächsten Tag eine saftige Strafe erwartete, weil ich „aufsässig geworden" war.

Die Zabinis und Rose setzten sich zu uns, Mr und Mrs Parkinson folgten. Ich redete mit Rose, während sich die Erwachsenen über langweilige Themen aus dem Ministerium unterhielten. Über die Vorkommnisse in Hogwarts sagten sie nichts.

Das Essen war köstlich, die Hauselfen, die dafür stundenlang in der Küche gestanden hatten, hatten sich mal wieder übertroffen. Ich wollte einem vorbeieilenden Elfen schon meinen Lob aussprechen, ließ es aber, da mich die meisten wohl komisch angucken würden. Nett sein zu Hauselfen war für sie undenkbar.

Ich freute mich, als Mutter und die anderen aufstanden, um Tanzen zu gehen. Das Streicherquartett, extra engagiert, spielte einen langsamen Walzer.

Rose hatte wieder ihren allgegenwärtigen Zeichenblock herausgeholt und kritzelte wild darauf herum. „Halt mal still, ich will deine schöne Frisur malen."

„Klar", entgegnete ich. Ich war ihre dauernden Zeichnungen schon gewohnt. Sie konnte wirklich gut malen. Keine Ahnung, wie lange sie brauchte, aber sie riss ziemlich schnell das Blatt aus ihrem Block und reichte es mir.

„Hier, kannst du behalten." Sie lächelte.

Ich betrachtete ihre Zeichnung und staunte nicht schnell. In wenigen Minuten hatte sie es geschafft sowohl mein Gesicht mit allen Einzelheiten als auch meine aufwendige Frisur zu Papier zu bringen. „Wow, Rose. Du übertriffst dich immer selbst."

„Danke." Sie grinste. „Aber es ist echt keine große Sache."

„Ich krieg ja noch nicht mal einen ordentlichen Kreis hin", entgegnete ich.

Sie lachte. „Übung macht den Meister. Ich geh mal Theo suchen." Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und verschwand in der wogenden Menge. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Versteh einer dieses Mädchen. Na ja, wenn sie wollte, dass ich Theo kennenlernte, würde das auch passieren.

Ich beobachtete, wie Mutter und Vater sich mit den Macnairs unterhielten. Sie schienen über irgendetwas zu verhandeln. Seltsam, sonst hatten sie nicht viel mit den Macnairs zu tun. Ich überlegte, ob ich mich annähern sollte, entschied mich aber dagegen. Stattdessen blieb ich am Tisch sitzen, allein. Mein Blick schweifte durch den Saal. Leute, die tanzten, sich unterhielten, alles gesittet und im Rahmen. Mir war so schrecklich langweilig. Wo bei Salazar war Rose?

Meine Augen blieben an Draco, Daphne und den anderen hängen. Draco nippte an einem Glas Elfenwein, den er von einem Tisch stibitzt hatte. Es war eigentlich verboten, den Wein zu trinken, der uns erst mit 17 vergönnt war. Er hatte ein selbstgefälliges, dracotypisches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und den Arm um Pansys Schultern geschlungen, der das ziemlich zu gefallen schien. Daphne starrte die beiden finster an, während Blaise Daphne anstarrte. Plötzlich erhob sich Draco und streckte seine Hand mit der Handfläche nach oben aus. Er fragte Daphne irgendetwas und sie nickte. Die beiden liefen auf die Tanzfläche zu, gefolgt von Pansys wütenden Blicken. Draco schien ziemlich gerne mit den Mädchen zu spielen.

Ich klopfte gelangweilt einen Rhythmus auf meinen Oberschenkeln und schreckte hoch, als mich jemand ansprach.

„Darf ich dich um diesen Tanz bitten?"

Ich sah hoch in ein äußerst attraktives Gesicht. Der Junge war mindestens 5 Jahre älter als ich und hatte so einen schmierigen Gesichtsausdruck, dass mir fast schlecht wurde. Ich war drauf und dran, abzulehnen, als ich mich an Mutters Forderung erinnerte. Erfülle unseren Gästen jeden Wunsch.

Ich nickte und ergriff seine starke Hand. Er führte mich auf die Tanzfläche und schlang seinen Arm um meine Hüfte. Ich legte vorsichtig meine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Ich heiße übrigens Carlton." Er grinste und wirbelte mich in einer Drehung umher. Mir wurde schwindelig.

„Ich... bin...Astoria", nuschelte ich.

Er lachte. „Weiß ich doch. Du siehst toll aus heute Abend."

Ich spürte die Röte in mir hoch kriechen. „Ähm danke sehr. Du siehst auch nicht übel aus."

Im Laufe unseres Tanzes erfuhr ich etwas mehr über ihn. Sein voller Name war Carlton Paul Macnair und er war 16. Er war im sechsten Jahr und sein Lieblingsfach war die Mittagspause.

Als er seinen Nachnamen erwähnte, wurde mir klar, dass wahrscheinlich Mutter hinter diesem Tanz steckte. Deswegen war ich auch ganz erpicht darauf, ihn schnellstmöglich zu beenden. Doch er ließ mich nicht, wollte mehr über mich erfahren. Ich ratterte ein paar Fakten herunter, während er mich herumwirbelte. Das Lied endete schließlich. Merlin sei Dank. Dieser Carlton hatte etwas ganz und gar Unsympathisches an sich.

Der Abend neigte sich glücklicherweise dem Ende zu. Viele Leute waren angeschickert und besonders gut drauf, sogar Mutter lachte befreit und auch Vater wirkte nicht mehr so steif.

Daphne, Draco, Pansy und die anderen waren ebenfalls betrunken, was Mutter gar nicht gefiel. Daphne lachte schrill über alles, Draco war noch prahlerischer als sonst, Crabbe und Goyle grinsten noch dümmer und Pansy tanzte ganz allein im Kreis.

Mutter schickte Daphne ins Bett und die anderen zu ihren Eltern. Der Saal leerte sich und schließlich waren alle Leute verschwunden außer den Malfoys. Mutter, Vater, Narzissa und Lucius gingen in unser Kaminzimmer, um noch einmal anzustoßen, während Draco und ich im Saal blieben.

Er lehnte lässig an der Wand, ein Weinglas in der Hand, und winkte mich zu sich rüber. Mit weichen Knien ging ich auf ihn zu.

„Astoria, oder?", sagte er mit schleppender Stimme. „Du siehst heute hübsch aus."

Mein Herz machte einen großen Satz.

„Schade, dass du erst elf bist." Er hickste und beugte sich vor. Sein Alkoholatem strich mir über das Gesicht. „Sonst würde ich dich jetzt küssen. Du kannst es bestimmt besser als Pansy..."

„Draco..." Ich wich ein wenig zurück. „Vielleicht solltest du ins Bett..."

„Sag mir nicht, was ich zu tun habe", knurrte er.

Ich starrte ihn an. Dann wandte ich mich um und ging.

„Hey, Estella, warte..."

„Ich heiße Astoria", murmelte ich, als ich aus dem Saal ging.


	5. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4

Nach den Weihnachtsferien hatte ich endlich die Ehre, Theo kennenzulernen. Rose hatte wohl beschlossen, dass es Zeit dafür war. Sie führte mich in ein kleines Zimmer, ein ungenutzter, mit altem Krempel vollgestellter Raum.

In der Mitte auf dem Boden saß Theo und las abwesend. Er blickte auf, als wir eintraten.

„Das ist Tori", sagte Rose und lächelte Theo an.

„Theodore Nott, du kannst mich Theo nennen. Willkommen in meinem kleinen Reich." Er erhob sich und machte eine ausholende Handbewegung. „Das Reich der Verzweifelten, der Zurückgelassenen, der Unsichtbaren. Der Andersdenker."

Ich starrte ihn an. Wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte.

„Alles, was hier geschieht, bleibt auch hier. Du kannst mir vertrauen. Ich renne nicht zu Draco oder so."

Rose kicherte leise, als hätte sie diesen Vortrag schon tausendmal gehört.

„Und was macht man hier?", fragte ich.

„Ich lese Bücher", sagte er. Seine dunklen Augen funkelten. „Verbotene Bücher. Sie erweitern den Horizont. Weißt du, dass Muggel nicht weniger wert sind?"

„Sag so etwas nicht", sagte ich panisch. Wenn Mutter und Vater das wüssten... „Wieso erzählst du mir das?"

„Rose hat gesagt, ich kann dir vertrauen." Er warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu. „Kann ich dir vertrauen?"

Ich nickte zögerlich. „Ich denke schon."

„Setzt euch." Er deutete neben sich auf den Boden. Wir ließen uns alle auf der Decke nieder, die er auf dem Boden ausgebreitet hatte.

Theo lächelte. „Wisst ihr, ich glaube mein Vater wäre enttäuscht von mir. Aber mir ist das egal. Ich bin selbst nicht von mir enttäuscht. Seid ihr es?"

Rose schüttelte den Kopf. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ein bisschen. Ich habe einfach das Gefühl, nicht so gut wie Daphne zu sein. Sie ist in allem so viel besser." Wieso erzählte ich das? Das war doch gar nicht das Thema. Aber irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, sie würden mich verstehen.

„Du bist nicht schlechter als sie", sagte Rose. „Du denkst nach. Das machen nicht viele von ihnen."

Theo blätterte abwesend in seinem Buch. „Ich sag dir mal was, wir sind anders. Ich spüre das. Aber es könnte gefährlich für uns werden. Also versuch lieber, nicht zu anders als alle zu sein. Sonst bist du erledigt."

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass das der richtige Weg ist, Theo?"

„Ja." Er nickte. „Es ist nun einmal so. Der Dunkle Lord ist mächtiger, als wir denken. Er hatte schon unsere Eltern fest im Griff. Und er wird keine Skrupel haben, uns zu töten, wenn wir nicht das machen, was er will."

„Der Dunkle Lord ist tot", sagte ich.

Rose legte den Kopf schief. „Ist er nicht, Tori."

„Wie kannst du das wissen?"

Keine Antwort.

„Theo?"

„Ja?"

„Ich will nicht anders ein." Meine Stimme klang ungewohnt dünn und unsicher.

„Das kann man sich nicht aussuchen, Astoria."

Ich senkte den Blick. „Ich weiß."

„Das einzige, was uns übrigbleibt, ist, zu hoffen, dass wir das unbeschadet überstehen. Dass wir nicht verstoßen werden. Aber wir schaffen das, wenn wir zusammenhalten." Er lächelte Rose und mich an.

Ich senkte den Blick und betrachtete meine Fingernägel. „Ich will aber keine Menschen hassen, die ich gar nicht kenne."

„Noch musst du das nicht tun, aber ich glaube, die Zeit wird kommen." Theos dunkle Augen brannten sich in meine. Er hatte Recht, die Zeit kam.

x

Der Januar verging relativ schnell. Ich verbrachte viel Zeit mit Rose und Theo in dem Raum, der so etwas wie ein kleines Versteck vor der Realität darstellte. Wir sahen zu, wie das Wetter sich von Schnee langsam zu Regen, dann zu Sonne veränderte. Mit Draco hatte ich nicht sehr viel zu tun. Theo hatte sich von der Clique losgesagt, weil er der Einzige war, der an den Idealen der Erwachsenen gezweifelt hatte. Er und Rose waren der Grund, warum auch ich zu zweifeln begann. Nicht schnell, anfangs leugnete ich es standhaft. Meine Eltern waren keine Lügner. Doch bis zum Ende meines ersten Schuljahres hatten sich die ersten Zweifel eingeschlichen.

Rose und Theo spekulierten viel über die Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords. Sie vermuteten, dass es in den nächsten Jahren passieren würde. Ich konnte – oder eher wollte – es nicht glauben. Den Geschichten zufolge, die ich von Rose und Theo gehört hatte, würde eine Welt unter seiner Herrschaft wie die Hölle auf Erden sein. Nicht nur für die Leute der Gegenseite, auch für uns. Der Dunkle Lord hatte keine Skrupel, etwas, was ich am eigenen Leib erfahren würde, wenn die Zeit reif war.

Rose erzählte mir eines Tages von ihrer Gabe. Es war ein schöner Frühlingstag, die Sonne strahlte durch die Fenster und brachte den Staub in der Luft zum Tanzen. Wir saßen auf einer Decke und machten gerade Hausaufgaben, während Theo am Fenster stand und leise ein Lied vor sich hin summte.

„Das Lied kenne ich", sagte ich und blickte von meinen Hausaufgaben hoch. „Das hat Mutter mir immer vorgesungen, wenn ich nicht schlafen konnte."

Rose hob ebenfalls den Kopf. „Meine war immer viel zu müde, um zu singen. Sie hat lieber ein Glas Whisky getrunken."

Theos Summen verstummte. „Vater würde niemals singen. Er lächelt ja noch nicht mal mehr."

Ich wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als ein Schauer durch Rose' Körper ging und sie nach einem leeren Pergament und einem Stift griff. Ihre rechte Hand begann so schnell zu zeichnen, dass man fast nur einen verschwommenen Hauch ihrer Hand sah. Ich hatte so etwas jetzt schon mehrmals beobachtet und wenn ich Rose gefragt hatte, antwortete sie immer mit ihrem müden Lächeln, dass sie manchmal einfach malen _musste._

Als sie ihr Bild beendet hatte, holte sie schnappend nach Luft, als hätte sie die ganze Zeit nicht ein Mal geatmet.

„Alles okay?", fragte Theo. Er stieß sich vom Fensterbrett ab und kniete neben ihr nieder.

„Geht schon", sagte Rose leise. „Was hab ich gemalt?"

„Rose?", fragte ich mit leiser Stimme. Ein unbehagliches Gefühl kroch meinen Rücken hoch. „Was geht hier vor sich?"

Rose zögerte kurz. „Ich zeichne. Aber nicht immer will ich zeichnen."

Ich sah sie verständnislos an. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Kennst du die Seherin Kassandra?"

Ich nickte. Meine Privatlehrerin hatte eine Vorliebe für die griechische Mythologie gehabt.

„Gut, also ich bin so etwas Ähnliches. Ich drücke meine Voraussagungen nur mit Bildern aus, die ich male. Mein erstes Bild habe ich mit drei gemalt. Aber es weiß niemand davon und es darf auch keiner was davon erfahren, hörst du? Es hätte fatale Folgen für mich."

Ich nickte geplättet. „Das ist unmöglich... Wie... also wie fühlt sich das an?"

„Meine Hand fängt an zu jucken und dann muss ich einfach malen. Ich weiß meist selbst nicht, was." Rose griff nach ihrem Bild und zuckte zurück. Ich lunste darauf. Es zeigte eine grässliche Szene, einen riesigen Kessel, in dem ein hässliches Wesen gebadet wurde. Die Szenerie war dunkel und düster auf einem alten Friedhof, das einzige helle war das lodernde Feuer. Auf der Zeichnung waren noch mehr Menschen, so diffus und verschwommen, dass man nicht erkannte, wer es war.

„Oh Merlin, was ist das?", hauchte ich erschrocken.

Theo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, aber ich nehme an, wir werden es herausfinden, wenn die Zeit so weit ist."

Rose sah uns hilflos und mit blassem Gesicht an. In Momenten wie diesen sah sie aus wie die junge Elfjährige, die sie war. Ich nahm sie vorsichtig in die Arme und drückte sie fest an mich.

„Etwas Schreckliches wird passieren", schluchzte sie.

Sie hatte Recht, etwas Schreckliches geschah nur knapp ein Jahr später.

x

Die Prüfungen standen an und wir lernten alle ziemlich hart. Sirius Black war kein großes Thema mehr, die Schüler hatten Wichtigeres zu tun. Theo half Rose und mir ein bisschen bei den schwierigen Sachen, die wir nicht verstanden. Wir alle konnten die Ferien kaum erwarten.

Nachdem eines Nachts der Hippogreif, der Draco angegriffen hatte, verschwand, brodelte die Gerüchteküche. Es wurden die wildesten Spekulationen angestellt. Rose schien da so etwas zu wissen, aber sie sagte nichts. Snape ließ im Gemeinschaftsraum eine Bemerkung über Professor Lupin fallen, dass er ein Werwolf sei. Das erklärte sein kränkelndes Aussehen bei Vollmond. Ich fand es schade, dass er kündigte, da er ein sehr guter Lehrer gewesen war und ich den Unterricht immer sehr gemocht hatte.

Im Zug nach Hause saß ich mit Rose und Theo in einem Abteil. Wir teilten uns eine Kürbispastete, die Theo spendiert hatte.

„Was habt ihr so in den Ferien vor?", fragte ich und wischte mir ein paar Krümel vom Mund.

Rose grinste. „Ich besuche mit Blaise unsere Tante in Australien. Sie haben ein Haus am Strand und wir können jeden Tag schwimmen gehen."

„Das klingt so toll", sagte ich sehnsüchtig. „Ich bleibe wahrscheinlich zu Hause und versuche, Daphne aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie ist in letzter Zeit so furchtbar launisch."

„Ist sie das nicht immer?", fragte Theo. Er knüllte die Verpackung der Pastete zusammen, warf sie in die Luft und fing sie wieder auf.

„Nicht so", sagte ich. „Ich glaube, ihr passt es gar nicht, dass Pansy mehr Erfolg bei Draco hat als sie. Ist ja auch egal. Vielleicht kommen ja Großmutter und Großvater zu Besuch. Das wäre toll. Was machst du Theo?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Besuche meine Großeltern in Schottland. Nichts Großes."

„Wenigstens kommt ihr mal aus England raus", murrte ich.

Rose lachte. „Ach komm, vielleicht hast du ja Glück und das Wetter ist gut."

„Die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist nicht so groß." Ich seufzte. „Aber dann könnte ich mich irgendwo im Garten verstecken. Beim See ist es immer schön."

Theo grinste. „Kannst ja mit nach Schottland kommen. Grüne Wiesen. Regen. Langeweile pur, weil der Altersdurchschnitt der Leute 60 Jahre beträgt. In diesem Dorf kann man nichts machen."

„Ich bleibe lieber hier", sagte ich grinsend.

„Aber es findet ja noch die Quidditchweltmeisterschaft statt", meinte Theo. „Das wird bestimmt super. Wir haben Karten fürs Finale."

„Seit wann interessierst du dich für Quidditch?" Rose hob fragend die Augenbraue.

Theo lachte. „Jeder interessiert sich bei der Weltmeisterschaft für Quidditch."

„Ich nicht", sagte Rose, „aber das Stadion würde ich gerne mal malen."

„Du willst alles malen", erwiderte ich.

Rose grinste. „Stimmt auch wieder."

Bei Abenddämmerung fuhr der Zug in den Bahnhof King's Cross ein. Mutter holte Daphne und mich ab. Als sie uns fragte, wie das Jahr gewesen sei, zuckten wir beide nur mit den Schultern. Ich bereue es heute, ich hätte mehr mit ihr reden sollen. Aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt dachte ich, ich wäre ihr eigentlich egal. Als Kind hörte ich nie ihre sanfte Stimme, die mir sagte, dass sie mich liebte. Ich hörte nie, wie sie sagte, ich sei ihr schönstes Mädchen der Welt. Meine Eltern waren wie Fremde für mich, aber, oh Merlin, sie liebten mich. Natürlich liebten sie mich und ich bereue, dass ich ihnen nicht oft genug gesagt hatte, wie sehr ich sie liebte.

x

An Dracos Geburtstag luden die Malfoys uns zu sich nach Hause ein. Es war eine gemütliche Gartenfeier. Die Hauselfen huschten zwischen den Gästen umher und verteilten Häppchen und Champagner. Die Sonne erhellte alle Gemüter und klassische Musik schallte durch den Garten. Da Rose und Theo immer noch weg waren, blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als mich an Pansy und Daphne zu hängen, die unter einem Apfelbaum saßen und verstohlen Champagner schlürften. Ich fühlte mich unwohl und die beiden schienen auch nicht gerade begeistert von meiner Anwesenheit zu sein, aber als Daphne mich gerade hatte wegschicken wollen, hatte Mutter ihr einen kurzen prüfenden Blick zugeworfen. Und nun wo ich den Champagner gesehen hatte und die Gefahr bestand, dass ich sie verpetzte – was ich niemals tun würde – konnten Pansy und Daphne mich auch gar nicht mehr loswerden.

„Geh mal wegbringen", sagte Pansy und drückte mir ihr leeres Glas in die Hand, als wäre ich eine Dienerin. Daphnes Glas folgte. „Und hol noch eins."

Ich wollte gerade protestieren, als ich Daphnes eisigen Blick sah, also erhob ich mich und mogelte die Gläser auf das Tablett eines Hauselfen, der aussah als sei er mit den Nerven am Ende. Ich schaffte es sogar irgendwie, zwei Gläser zu ergattern und machte mich auf den Weg zu Daphne und Pansy. Die Flüssigkeit in den Gläsern war golden und perlig, das prickelnde Aroma des Getränks schoss mir in die Nase. Ich blieb stehen, sah mich verstohlen um und nippte an einem Glas. Mein Mund fühlte sich so an, als hätte ich zu viel Brausepulver gegessen, aber es schmeckte erstaunlich gut. Ich wollte gerade nochmal nippen, als eine Stimme mich zusammenfahren ließ.

„Für eine Trinkerin hab ich dich nie gehalten."

Ich fuhr herum, der Champagner schwappte über meine Hand. Draco stand hinter mir, ein lässiges Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Ich suchte verzweifelt nach Worten, doch er kam mir zuvor.

„Hast du Pansy und Daphne gesehen?"

Ich nickte und fand schließlich meine Stimme wieder. Mein Herz flatterte wie die Flügel eines Vogels. „Da hinten." Ich deutete auf den Apfelbaum.

„Ah, danke." Er lief los und ich folgte ihm wie ein trotteliger Hund.

Daphne und Pansy begrüßten Draco mit hoher und schriller Stimme und zogen ihn sofort zwischen sich auf die Decke. Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Champagner", verlangte Pansy. Ich gab ihr das Glas, an dem ich genippt hatte und hoffte, sie würde dran ersticken. Draco warf mir einen kurzen verschmitzten Blick zu, der mein Herz höher schlagen ließ. Ich reichte Daphne rasch das andere Glas.

„Hol für Draco auch eins", sagte sie anstatt einem Danke.

„Ja, sei doch so lieb", flötete Pansy.

Ich zögerte, lief dann aber doch wieder los. Ich klaute zwei Gläser, von dem ich eins sofort austrank und in einen Strauch warf. Mein Kopf fühlte sich sofort an wie in Watte gepackt, da ich zu schnell getrunken hatte und auch noch auf leeren Magen. Ein bisschen benebelt stakste ich zurück und schüttete beim Überreichen fast den Champagner über Dracos Hose.

„Pass doch auf", blaffte Pansy, dann schmiegte sie sich an Draco. „Alles okay, Baby?"

Ich verdrehte die Augen. Baby? Wirklich?

Erst als ich Pansys Blick und Dracos Lachen bemerkte, wurde mir klar, dass ich das soeben laut ausgesprochen hatte. Ich spürte die Röte in mir hochsteigen.

„Na, eifersüchtig?", fauchte Pansy.

„Auf dein Baby?", fragte ich provokativ. Keine Ahnung, woher ich den Mut nahm. War bestimmt der Champagner. „Klar, total." Meine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus.

„Sieh an, sie kann ja doch das Maul aufreißen", rief Pansy gespielt erstaunt.

„Mädels, hört auf", sagte Draco ruhig. „Ich bin für alle da."

Ich verdrehte die Augen. War Draco wirklich so ein Idiot oder tat er nur so?

Pansy kuschelte sich an Dracos Schulter, was ihr einen finsteren Blick von Daphne einbrachte. Ich vermisste Rose und Theo mehr denn je. Der Tag zog an uns vorbei, langsam und quälend, während Daphne und Pansy darum kämpften, wer Dracos Aufmerksamkeit länger halten konnte und ich den Diener spielte, der sie mit Champagner versorgte. Gegen Abend war ihr Lachen so schrill geworden, dass ich mir fast die Ohren zu halten musste.

Am nächsten Morgen klagte Daphne über dröhnende Kopfschmerzen. Kein Wunder.

x

Ein kleiner Sonnenstrahl kämpfte sich durch den winzigen Spalt zwischen den schweren Vorhängen und kitzelte mich an der Nase. Es war Daphnes 14. Geburtstag und Mutter hatte geplant, an den Strand zu gehen. Ich sprang aus dem Bett und riss die Vorhänge auf. Die Sonne blendete mich und ich lachte befreit.

Ich rief nach Tamra und sie half mir bei einer schönen Frisur. Ich ließ sie fast jeden Tag meine Haare machen, weil sie das so freute und es wirklich hinreißend aussah. Sie flocht mir eine schöne, praktische Frisur für den Strand und half mir, mein Kleid zuzumachen.

Ich lief hinunter in das Esszimmer und frühstückte schweigend mit Mutter, Vater und Daphne. Vater hatte sich extra freigenommen, was nicht oft geschah und Mutter hatte ausnahmsweise gute Laune. Es war richtig schön, anders als sonst, wo es beim Essen so frostig zuging und niemand richtig reden wollte. Ich weiß nicht, wie es bei anderen Familien bei den Mahlzeiten war, ich kannte es nicht anders.

Wir brachen zeitig auf und trafen uns mit den Malfoys, den Zabinis und den Parkinsons am Strand. Solche Ausflüge waren mehr als ungewöhnlich und alle wirkten befreit und gutgelaunt. Rose zeichnete geistesabwesend das Meer. Daphne, Draco, Blaise und Pansy lieferten sich eine Wasserschlacht. Ich lag auf der Picknickdecke und döste, während ich mit halbem Ohr den Gesprächen der Erwachsenen zuhörte.

„...Trimagisches Turnier...Hogwarts...", sagte Lucius. „...von Minister erfahren..."

Ich lehnte mich näher. Trimagisches Turnier? Was sollte das denn sein? Zu meiner Enttäuschung wechselten sie das Thema. Also beobachtete ich stattdessen Draco, der Pansy im Schwitzkasten hatte und Blaise, der Daphne untertauchte. Neid durchströmte mich. Wie gern ich doch dabei wäre, aber sie würden mich sowieso nicht lassen. Für sie war ich nur die nervige kleine Astoria.

Ich erhob mich und ging auf das strahlend blaue Wasser zu. Meine Zehen gruben sich in den warmen Sand und das Wasser umspülte meine Knöchel. Ich schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft. Die Unendlichkeit lag vor mir, erstreckte sich nach allen Seiten. Wie groß die Welt doch war und wie klein gleichzeitig die, in der man lebte. Es gab so viele Perspektiven, meine, Daphnes, Dracos, unterschiedliche Leben in der gleichen Welt, unterschiedliche Schicksale. Die Gedanken überwältigten mich für einen Moment, es schien alles zu schwer zu fassen. Was in den folgenden Jahren passieren würde, hätte ich niemals erwartet, nicht in diesem Ausmaß. Es würde schwer werden, traurig, verzweifelnd, hart. Aber in genau diesem Moment war ich mit mir voll im Reinen, es gab nur mich und mein Leben, das vor mir lag und hinter mir und überall.

Ich ließ mich ins kühle Nass sinken und schwamm ein paar Züge, bevor ich mich auf den Rücken drehte und in den grellen, blauen Himmel starrte. Ich dümpelte hin und her, genoss die Wärme der Sonne auf meiner Haut. Bis ich gegen jemanden stieß.

„Oh, es tut mir aufrichtig Leid. Ich bin so ein Trampel", sagte ich rasch und wendete mich sofort auf den Bauch. Es war Draco. Er lachte.

„Schon okay. Ist ja nichts passiert." Sein Lachen klang losgelöst und ich lachte mit. Für einen kurzen magischen Moment begegneten sich unsere Blicke. Seine Augen strahlten in einem hellen grau, das schon fast ins blau überging.

„Deine Augen haben eine merkwürdige Farbe", murmelte er leise.

„Was?", fragte ich und riss mich aus meinen Träumereien über seine Augen.

„Deine Augen", sagte er, „sie sehen aus wie Gold oder Bernstein... total ungewöhnlich."

„Ähh, danke", war alles, was ich hervorbrachte. Er fand meine Augen schön!

Der Moment, bei dem die Elektrizität förmlich knisterte, fand ein jähes Ende, als Daphne nach ihm rief. „Draco? Kommst du endlich?"

„Natürlich", sagte er und schwamm davon.

Ich starrte ihm hinterher, den langen Armen, die langsam muskulöser wurden, dem athletischen Körper, der langsam und geschmeidig durchs Wasser glitt. Es war ein schöner Anblick.

„Erde an Astoria."

Ich erschrak und zuckte heftig zusammen. Vor mir war unvermittelt Rose aufgetaucht. Sie trug einen knallpinken Badeanzug und sah fast nackt aus ohne ihren Zeichenblock.

„Ich habe Draco und dich gemalt", sagte sie. „Ihr saht so schön aus, da war so etwas Magisches. Einfach wunderschön."

Ich starrte sie an. „Du hast was?!"

„Komm, ich zeig es dir", sagte sie und schwamm davon. Ich folgte ihr zögernd. Nachdem ich mich abgetrocknet hatte, ging ich zu ihr. Sie hielt mir das Blatt hin. Darauf waren tatsächlich Draco und ich, unsere Silhouetten wurden angestrahlt von der Sonne, das Wasser glitzerte. Er hatten seinen Kopf ein Stück gesenkt und sah mir tief in die Augen. Ein Kribbeln rann mir den Rücken herunter. Hatte er mich wirklich so angesehen? So intensiv? Auf meinen Wangen lag eine zarte Röte, ich sah ihn irgendwie verlegen an, fast schon träumerisch.

„Das war so süß", sagte Rose. „Ich konnte nicht anders."

Ich schloss die Augen und presste das Bild an meine Brust. „Darf ich es behalten?"

x

Der Tag neigte sich dem Ende. Wir aßen Sandwichs, die die Hauselfen zubereitet hatten. Die Luft war noch voll und schwer von der Wärme des Tages, eine kühle Brise jagte uns allen eine Gänsehaut über die nackten Arme. Es war herrlich. Wir saßen beisammen, etwas, das nicht oft vorkam. Vater hatte den Arm um Mutters Schultern geschlungen und sah sie wieder so an wie früher. Auf diese Art, auf die man auch irgendwann von einem Menschen angeschaut werden will. Als wäre man das Kostbarste der Welt.

Narzissa betrachtete Draco liebevoll, wie er mit seinen Freunden lachte und obwohl ich wieder ausgeschlossen war, genoss ich es. Ich sah mir den Sonnenuntergang über dem Meer an, die Strahlen glitzerten und streiften auf dem Wasser und tanzten hin und her. Die Wellen brachen rauschend am Strand, Gischt schäumte und die Sonne verschwand immer weiter am Horizont als würde sie sich verstecken.

„Setzt euch doch zu uns, Rose, Astoria", rief Daphne von vorne, wo sie saßen.

Ich sah sie überrascht an, in der Erwartung, dass sie mich hämisch anlächelte und sagte „Haha, reingefallen", aber sie schien wirklich gute Laune zu haben.

Ich erhob mich, klopfte Sand von meinem Kleid und ging zu ihnen. Rose blieb, wo sie war. Sie schlief tief und fest.

Ich ergatterte einen Platz zwischen Draco und Blaise und ließ mich auf den Sand fallen. Pansy rümpfte die Nase, sagte aber nichts. Heute war Daphne der Boss.

„Freut ihr euch schon auf das neue Schuljahr?", fragte Blaise. „Ich meine, es ist ja in bald schon so weit."

Allgemeines Kopfnicken.

„Ja klar", sagte Daphne. Sie grinste. „Ohne Eltern zu sein ist der Hammer. Keine strengen Regeln, einfach nur Leben." Sie breitete die Arme aus als würde sie fliegen und lachte befreit.

„Du hast Recht", sagte Pansy. „Aber manchmal vermisse ich es, von den Hauselfen bedient zu werden. Alleine anziehen ist so ätzend." Sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Dafür hast du ja Draco", stichelte Blaise. Ich lachte auf und presste mir die Hand auf den Mund, als ich Pansys Blick bemerkte. „Ach warte, er ist ja zum Ausziehen da, mein Fehler." Blaise hob abwehrend die Hände.

Nun prusteten wir alle los, sogar Draco und Pansy, obwohl sie auf die Schippe genommen wurden.

„Sehr witzig, Zabini", sagte Draco trocken, als wir uns halbwegs beruhigt hatten, wovon wir noch mehr lachten mussten. „Du bist so ein Witzbold."

Als wir uns beruhigt hatten, hing für eine Weile das Schweigen in der Luft.

„Meint ihr, dieses Jahr wird anders?", fragte ich.

„Inwiefern?", fragte Draco und sah mich an. Mein Herz hüpfte aufgeregt.

„Naja...", druckste ich und erzählte, was ich vom Trimagischen Turnier aufgeschnappt hatte.

„Ich weiß, was das ist", sagte Blaise.

„Ja?", fragte ich. „Erzähl."

„Es ist ein Wettkampf zwischen Hogwarts, Beauxbatons und Durmstrang, wo Champions in 3 Aufgaben gegeneinander antreten. Es gab immer viele Todesfälle", sagte er, „aber es soll ziemlich amüsant sein."

Draco grinste. „Na dann werde ich wohl den Pokal holen."

„Träum weiter", sagte Daphne. „Wenn da wirklich so viele sterben, lassen sie so einen Flubberwurm wie dich niemals antreten."

„Ich nehme das jetzt mal als Kompliment." Draco lachte laut. Wir stimmten in das Lachen ein.

Der Tag klang langsam aus, in meiner Erinnerung blieb er für immer, verbunden mit dem süßen, würzigem Geruch des Sommers.


	6. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5

Wenige Tage nach meinem zwölften Geburtstag, eröffneten Mutter und Vater uns, dass sie Karten für die Quidditchweltmeisterschaft hatten. Es war das Finale – Bulgarien gegen Irland – und obwohl Quidditch nie ganz in meinem Interessenbereich lag, war ich doch aufgeregt, als wir auf den Zeltplatz kamen und in einen abgegrenzten Bereich geführt wurden, wo die anderen Familien, die wir kannten, schon ihre Zelte aufgebaut hatten. Daphne lief sofort zu Draco, Pansy, Blaise und den anderen, während ich nach Theo Ausschau hielt. Ich hatte ihn jetzt lange genug nicht gesehen. Er stand bei einem kleinen Zelt und stritt sich mit seinem Vater, ein älterer Mann mit grauen Haaren und den gleichen intensiven Augen wie Theo.

„Theodore Alexander Nott", schallte seine eindrucksvolle Stimme bis zu uns rüber.

Mutter runzelte die Stirn und verschwand im Inneren unseres Zelts. Ich beobachtete, wie Theo davonstapfte, ohne etwas zu erwidern und lief auf ihn zu. Sein Gesicht erhellte sich, als er mich sah.

„Astoria!"

Ich lief auf ihn zu und schloss ihn lachend in die Arme.

„Alles gute zum Geburtstag nachträglich", sagte er in mein Ohr. „Ich hab im Zelt auch noch ein Geschenk für dich."

„Ich liebe Geschenke", sagte ich grinsend. Dann wurde ich ernst. „Worüber habt ihr euch gestritten?"

„Unwichtig", winkte Theo ab.

Ich legte den Kopf schief, wollte nachhaken, ließ es dann aber. Er sah nicht so aus, als wollte er drüber reden. „Wie wars in Schottland?", fragte ich stattdessen.

„Sterbenslangweilig", erwiderte Theo, „aber ich glaube, Vater war mal froh, sich für ein paar Wochen nicht mit mir rumschlagen zu müssen."

„Du warst das ganze Schuljahr weg", sagte ich stirnrunzelnd.

Theo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Seit Mutters Tod braucht er viel Zeit allein. Wir kommen meistens nicht so gut klar. Na ja, ist auch egal. Er ist weg. Komm ich zeig dir das Geschenk."

Ich folgte ihm in das kleine Zelt, das innen geradezu riesig war und mehrere Stockwerke umfasste. Ich stieg die Treppe hoch in das kleine Zimmerchen, das wohl Theo gehörte. Er kniete nieder und zog ein verpacktes Päckchen unter dem Bett hervor, das er mir reichte.

„Hier", sagte er, den Staub von seinen Klamotten klopfend.

Ich riss neugierig das Papier auf. Es war ein Buch, alt und wertvoll mit Goldverzierungen auf dem Buchdeckel und trug den Titel _„Die geheimnisvollen Heilpflanzen Schottlands"_.

„Das kann ich nicht annehmen", rief ich erschrocken. „Das hat dich bestimmt ein Vermögen gekostet."

Theo winkte ab. „Das ist aus einem Ramschladen. Ich dachte, du magst es vielleicht. Ich schwöre dir, den Preis hab ich runtergehandelt."

„Danke", sagte ich baff und umarmte Theo.

„Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. Hast du schon Rose gesehen?"

„Sie sitzt bestimmt irgendwo und zeichnet den Zeltplatz", sagte ich achselzuckend. „Lass uns sie suchen gehen."

Wir entdeckten Rose auf einer kleinen Wiese, wo sie im Schneidersitz saß und abwesend den Wald zeichnete, der sich vor ihr in alle Richtungen ausbreitete. Sie sah auf, als Theo und ich uns neben ihr auf den Boden fallen ließen.

„Hey, Theo. Hey, Astoria." Sie lächelte ihr typisches bedecktes Lächeln.

Wir begrüßten sie mit einer Umarmung.

„Was zeichnest du da?", fragte ich neugierig.

Rose zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nur den Wald. Er ist schön, nicht?"

Ich nickte. „Ja, schon."

„Was ist das?", fragte Theo plötzlich. Er wirkte irgendwie blass.

Rose betrachtete ihre Zeichnung mit schief gelegtem Kopf und zusammengepressten Lippen. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, das gemalt zu haben."

Ich betrachtete das mir entfernt bekannte Zeichen, das Rose über die Baumkronen gezeichnet hatte. Ein Totenschädel, durch den sich eine Schlange schlängelte.

„Das dunkle Mal", hauchte Theo erschrocken. „Meint ihr, heute wird etwas passieren?"

„Ich hoffe nicht", erwiderte Rose mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Sie griff nach ihrem Stift und radierte das Zeichen weg.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte ich leise. „Ist _er_ zurück?"

„Lass uns hoffen, dass es nur ein Streich ist", erwiderte Rose leise. „Wir können nichts tun."

„Wieso eigentlich nicht?", wollte ich wissen. „Du weißt doch, dass etwas passieren wird. Kannst du es nicht verhindern?"

Rose schüttelte den Kopf. „Erstens haben wir viel zu wenige Informationen. Und zweitens habe ich so etwas schon versucht. Als ich fünf war, habe ich den Tod meiner Großmutter gemalt." Sie hielt kurz inne, ihre Augen glänzten wie die Oberfläche des Großen Sees in Hogwarts. „Ich bin zu meinen Eltern gerannt und Großmutter wurde sofort – obwohl sie zu dem Zeitpunkt noch gesund war – ins St. Mungo gebracht. Sie starb wenige Tage später trotz der medizinischen Hilfe. Als ich sieben war, habe ich gezeichnet, wie Blaise von einem Baum fällt und sich das Bein bricht. Ich habe ihm gesagt, unter gar keinen Umständen auf einen Baum zu klettern. Wenige Tage später fiel er die Treppe runter und brach sich das Bein mehrfach." Sie starrte Theo und mich mit ihren tiefschwarzen Augen an. „Man kann die Zukunft nicht verändern. Was geschehen wird, wird auch geschehen."

„Aber wieso hast du dann diese Gabe?", fragte ich verständnislos. Es musste doch einen Grund geben.

Rose' Schultern sackten nach vorne. „Ich weiß es nicht", hauchte sie.

Plötzlich wurde mir klar, wie groß der Druck sein musste, der auf Rose lag. Sie war anders – in unseren Kreisen war Anderssein verpönt – sie kannte die Zukunft und konnte doch nichts tun. Sie musste ständig Angst haben, dass irgendjemand davon erfuhr.

„Hey", sagte ich leise und schlang meine Arme um sie. „Tut mir leid."

„Schon okay", sagte Rose. „Es ist nur so frustrierend, diese dämliche Gabe zu haben und doch nichts tun zu können." Sie seufzte. „Manchmal hasse ich es."

Theo legte den Arm auf ihre Schulter. „Es wird schon einen Grund haben."

Rose knüllte ihre Zeichnung zusammen und schleuderte sie in den Wald. „Ist doch auch egal. Lass uns zu den anderen gehen."

Theo und ich tauschten einen kurzen Blick, dann folgten wir Rose zu den Zelten, wo die Erwachsenen ein Feuer gemacht hatten und uns der Geruch von gegrillten Würstchen entgegenschlug.

x

Draco machte eine große Sache daraus, wen von uns er mit in die Ehrenloge nehmen würde. Pansy und Daphne versuchten sich gegenseitig mit ihren Schmeicheleien zu übertreffen, berührten Draco wie beiläufig am Arm, machten ihm Komplimente. Ich konnte bei dem Getue nur die Augen verdrehen und setzte mich stattdessen zu Rose und Theo, die sich leise mit zusammengesteckten Köpfen unterhielten. Als ich mich zu ihnen setzte, bot mir Theo ein Würstchen an, doch ich lehnte dankbar ab. Ich hatte schon genug gegessen. Wenn ich noch mehr aß, war ich nicht mehr nur pummelig, sondern fett.

Rose, eine Stange im Gegensatz zu mir, hob ihren Zeichenblock hoch, auf dem ein Porträt von Theo zu sehen war. Als sie meinen Blick bemerkte, riss sie rasch das Blatt ab und vergrub es in der Tasche ihrer Muggeljacke. Ich lächelte vielsagend. Sie senkte errötend den Blick.

Ich wandte mich zu Theo, der von alldem nichts mitbekommen hatte und gerade einem Händler ein Omniglas abkaufte.

Als am Horizont die roten und grünen Lichter den Himmel erleuchteten, machten wir uns auf den Weg durch den Wald zum Stadion, das selbst mich ordentlich beeindruckte. Gerade als ich meinen Eltern folgen wollte, tauchte Draco an meiner Seite auf.

„Wo willst du denn hin, Astoria?", fragte er. Seine Stimme war so nah an meinem Ohr, dass ich eine Gänsehaut bekam.

„Äh...ins...Stadion", stammelte ich.

Er grinste verschmitzt. „Willst du mit in die Ehrenloge?"

„Ich?" Meine Stimme überschlug sich förmlich.

„Siehst du hier sonst jemanden, der den Namen Astoria trägt?" Sein Grinsen verrutschte kein Stück.

„N-nein. Nur ich."

Er grinste. „Na also. Kommst du?"

Komplett überwältigt folgte ich ihm durch den Eingang und konnte gerade noch Pansy und Daphne sehen, die mir einen hasserfüllten Blick zuwarfen und sich dann beieinander unter hakten, ganz die besten Freundinnen. Ich konnte mir ein triumphierendes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Die Sitzplätze waren mit einem überwältigenden Ausblick. Unter uns erstreckte sich das volle Stadion, das in den hellsten Lichtern leuchtete. Der Beifall der Leute drang nur gedämpft hier hinauf. Ich setzte mich neben Draco und zückte den Fotoapparat, den ich von Mutter und Vater zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte. Also so gefiel mir Quidditch.

Die bulgarischen Veela führten einen Tanz auf, den sämtliche Männer und Jungen und auch einige Frauen mit offenem Mund verfolgten. Ich war fasziniert von der Anmut, den sie an den Tag legten. So geschmeidige Bewegungen hatte ich noch nie gesehen. Die Leprechauns waren als nächstes dran und beendeten ihre Show mit einem Regen aus goldenen Münzen.

Dann begann das Spiel. Es war so schnell, dass ich Mühe hatte zu folgen, doch Draco neben mir schien ganz fasziniert zu sein. Seine Augen waren auf den bulgarischen Sucher gerichtet, er murmelte leise die Namen von Manövern vor sich hin. Ich betrachtete ihn von der Seite. Das Gesicht befand sich in einem Zustand zwischen Mann und Junge, eine Mischung aus der Härte des Kiefers und der Weichheit der Wangen. Seine Augen waren intensiv grau und funkelten leidenschaftlich. Wie konnte man nur sagen, sie wären kalt?

Es war das erste Mal, dass ich Draco so nah war, und mein Herz spielte verrückt. Als hätte er meinen Blick bemerkt, wandte er den Kopf. Ich senkte den Blick.

„Magst du das Spiel?" Seine Stimme war leise und ungewohnt tief.

„Ich verstehe Quidditch nicht ganz", gab ich zu.

Er grinste. „Siehst du den Spieler da? Mit den dunklen Haaren, der Sucher. Er ist brillant. Wetten, er fängt den Schnatz? Wenn du seine Bewegungen beobachtest und seine Geschmeidigkeit verstehst du es."

„Mhm", murmelte ich, ohne den Blick von ihm abzuwenden.

„Aber Irland hat die besseren Jäger. Ihre Pässe sind sehr sicher, als würden sie sich wortlos verstehen. Das ist bei den Jägern das Wichtigste. Die Bulgaren sind auch gut – das will ich gar nicht leugnen – aber sie müssten an ihrem Verständnis untereinander arbeiten." Draco wandte seinen Blick wieder mir zu und grinste. „Du guckst ja gar nicht."

Ich hob rasch das Omniglas an meine Augen. „Doch, natürlich guck ich."

„Du hältst es falsch herum", sagte er leise lachend.

Ich wurde rot und nahm es wieder ab. Seine Augen bohrten sich in meine. Ich senkte den Blick, Gedanken darüber, dass ich sowieso viel hässlicher war als Daphne und Pansy rasten durch meinen Kopf. Und selbst wenn, ich würde ihn nie haben können. Das Beste wäre wahrscheinlich, ihn mir einfach aus dem Kopf zu schlagen, bevor ich mich noch ernsthaft in ihn verliebte.

Draco hatte sich wieder dem Spiel zugewandt und ich konnte nicht anders, als verstohlen ein Foto von ihm zu machen. Klick. Ich fuhr zusammen, hoffentlich hatte er das nicht gehört. Er zeigte keine Reaktion.

Plötzlich brandete Jubel auf. Der Sucher der bulgarischen Mannschaft hatte den goldenen Schnatz gefangen, das Spiel war beendet. Doch trotz des Schnatzfangs gewann Irland mit 170:160.

„Na, wie fandest du es?", fragte Draco, der sich lächelnd zu mir gewandt hatte.

„Die Plätze waren großartig", sagte ich, „und die Stimmung erst. Aber ich glaube, ich werde Quidditch nie verstehen."

Er lachte leise. „Wird schon, Astoria."

Mein Herz flatterte beim Klang meines Namens aus einem Mund.

Nach der Pokalübergabe folgte ich den Malfoys aus der Ehrenloge und traf auf halbem Weg auf Theo und Rose. Rose schwärmte gerade von den vielen Zeichnungen, die sie gezeichnet hatte, während Theos Lippen von einem leichtem Lächeln umspielt wurden. Draco verschwand zu Daphne und Pansy, die sich wie verrückt um ihn stritten, jetzt wo er mich bevorzugt hatte. Als wir aus dem Stadion in die kalte Nachtluft traten, wurde mir eiskalt klar, dass Draco mich nur benutzt hatte, um mit ihnen zu spielen. Tränen der Wut, die ich auf die eisige Luft schob, schossen mir in die Augen. Wie hatte ich nur jemals glauben können, er würde mich mögen?

x

Da ich nicht wirklich in der Stimmung zum Feiern war, verdrückte ich mich gleich ins Zelt und rollte mich zusammen. Die Erschöpfung holte mich relativ schnell ein, sodass ich nicht viel über die Ereignisse nachdenken musste. Ich wurde von Lärm jäh aus dem Schlaf gerissen und stürmte im dünnen Nachthemd nach draußen, wo die meisten immer noch um das Feuer saßen und feierten. Eine Gruppe Vermummter marschierte über den Campingplatz, in der Ferne konnte ich grelle orange züngelnde Flammen von Zelten, die in Brand gesteckt worden waren, erkennen.

„Was geht hier vor?", fragte ich Mutter.

„Komm, Astoria", sagte sie mit angespanntem Gesicht. Sie wirkte ein wenig blass.

Ich ergriff ihre ausgestreckte Hand und stolperte hinter ihr her.

„Wo ist Daphne?" Mutters Stimme klang schriller als normal und von Sorge durchsetzt.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete ich leise. „Sie war nicht im Zelt. Was ist hier los, Mutter? Wo ist Vater?"

Ich spürte heiße Tränen auf meinen Wangen und hätte mich am liebsten dafür geohrfeigt wie eine ungehorsame Hauselfe es bei sich tun würde. Ich war so ein dämlicher Angsthase.

„Vater geht es gut", sagte Mutter kühl. Dann wurde ihre Stimme wieder lebhafter. „Wo ist Daphne? Daphne!"

Ich fiel in ihr Rufen ein und stolperte in den Wald, der in der Dunkelheit überhaupt nicht mehr majestätisch aussah, sondern einfach nur angsteinflößend. Ich entdeckte Draco und wollte gerade nach ihm rufen, doch Mutter zerrte mich weiter.

„Daphne Dahlia Greengrass!" Ihre Stimme zitterte. „Daphne! Wo bist du?"

Plötzlich blieben wir wie angewurzelt stehen. Ein dunkles Mal thronte über den Baumkronen wie in Rose' Zeichnung, bedrohlich und giftig grün. Mutter wurde – wenn das überhaupt möglich war – noch blasser.

„Mutter?", fragte ich leise. „Ist das der Dunkle Lord? Ist er zurück?"

„Nein", sagte Mutter mehr zu sich selbst als zu mir. „Nein! Sei still, Astoria!"

Ich zuckte zusammen beim scharfen Klang ihrer Stimme, die sich wie ein Messer anfühlte. Tausend Fragen brannten auf meiner Zunge. Ich hatte von klein auf Geschichten vom Dunklen Lord gehört, dem meine Familie treu ergeben gewesen war, von der Macht, die ihnen versprochen worden war. Dafür, dass nun sein Zeichen am Himmel war, hätte Mutter doch eigentlich froh sein sollen, wenn der Dunkle Lord doch ihr Held gewesen war. Doch stattdessen umschloss sie mich mit ihren Armen, als wolle sie mich vor dem Mal schützen. Als könnte es sich vom Himmel lösen und mich anfallen.

Plötzlich stolperte eine blonde Gestalt auf die Lichtung und sah sich suchend um.

„Daphne!", schrie Mutter.

Daphne wandte sich um und rannte auf uns zu, in ihren Locken hatten sich kleine Zweige und Blätter verfangen.

„Mutter", flüsterte sie leise.

Mutter schloss sie ebenfalls in die Arme.

„Was geschieht hier, Mutter?" Daphnes Augen waren vor Panik weit aufgerissen.

„Alles wird gut", sagte Mutter, doch sie klang selbst nicht besonders davon überzeugt. Sie strich Daphne über das Haar, was wohl eine beruhigende Geste sein sollte, doch mich noch mehr verunsicherte, genau wie die Umarmungen. Mutter zeigte nie eine solche Zuneigung. War das jetzt ein Grund zur Besorgnis oder nicht?

Ich entdeckte Theo und Rose, die Hand in Hand auf uns zustolperten. Rose war bleich und konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten. Ihre Hände lösten sich, als hätte allein mein Blick ausgereicht. Ich wand mich aus Mutters Umarmung und lief auf die beiden zu, wobei ich Mutters Rufe ignorierte.

„Ich bin so froh, dass es euch gut geht", rief ich.

Rose ließ sich zitternd auf den Boden nieder. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte es verhindern können."

„Du konntest nichts tun." Theo sank neben ihr auf den Boden und legte ihr den Arm auf den Rücken.

Ich ließ mich ebenfalls nieder. „Bedeutet es, er ist zurück?"

Theo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht. Aber wenn nicht, dann wird genau das in nächster Zeit passieren. Und unsere Eltern werden gezwungen sein, ihm zu folgen, wenn sie nicht wollen, dass uns etwas passiert."

„Ich will das nicht", sagte ich leise.

„Ich bin mir sicher, das will niemand", entgegnete Theo.

Rose bettete ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und seufzte leise. „Ich wünschte, wir wären ahnungslos. Und unbeschwert."

„Ach Rose." Theo seufzte leise. „Die Zeichen sind unmissverständlich. Selbst ohne deine Gabe würden wir wissen, dass da etwas auf uns zukommt."

„Ich hoffe, wir haben noch Zeit", sagte ich leise.

„Die werden wir haben", erwiderte Theo. „Es wird wahrscheinlich ein bisschen dauern, bis er seine alte Macht wiederhat."

„Astoria!" Der Ruf vom anderen Ende der kleinen Lichtung drang zu mir herüber. Es war Mutter und sie winkte eilig. Vater stand bei ihnen und wirkte nicht so aufrecht und stolz wie sonst. Ich hatte nie viel mit ihm zu tun gehabt, da er die meiste Zeit weg war und arbeitete, aber ich wusste doch, dass er stets aufrecht ging, als hätte er keine Wirbelsäule sondern einen Stock im Rücken und sein Gesichtsausdruck, den er trug wie eine Maske, nie verrutschte.

Ich verabschiedete mich von Rose und Theo und folgte dem Ruf zu meiner Familie.

„Lass uns nach Hause gehen", sagte Mutter leise und griff nach Daphnes Hand.

Vaters große kühle Hand griff nach meiner. Ich nickte. Nachhause in mein warmes sicheres Bett. Das klang traumhaft.


	7. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6

Dumbledore bestätigte, dass in diesem Jahr tatsächlich das Trimagische Turnier stattfinden würde, es jedoch nur für volljährige Schülerinnen und Schüler erlaubt war, sich zu bewerben. Da würde Dracos Traum vom Sieg wohl zerplatzen.

Nach seiner Ansprache gingen wir runter zu unseren Schlafsälen und legten uns schlafen. Ich persönlich war ziemlich erschöpft, aber Brianna und Makayla entschieden, dass es noch nicht Schlafenszeit war.

„Hast du gesehen, wie er mich angeschaut hat?", rief Makayla aufgeregt.

„Ja", quietschte Brianna. „Er steht total auf dich!"

„Wer?", fragte Rose verschlafen.

„Dein heißer Bruder, du Loser. Er ist im Gegensatz zu dir cool." Makayla warf ihr schimmerndes blondes Haar über die Schulter. „Er hat mich definitiv angelächelt. Ich habs genau gesehen."

„Bist du sicher, dass nicht Daphne hinter dir stand", stichelte Tara. „Ich könnte schwören, dass er sie letzten Valentinstag um ein Date bitten wollte."

„Das stimmt", sagte Rose und kicherte. „Blaise redet von nichts anderem als Daphne."

„Ach, haltet doch die Klappe", fauchte Makayla. „Bri, komm. Wir suchen uns Leute mit mehr Niveau. Ach und Astoria, versuch doch mal, ein bisschen weniger offensichtlich zu sein, wenn du Draco siehst. Dein Sabbern ist widerlich." Die Tür knallte hinter den beiden zu.

Sabberte ich wirklich?

„Du sabberst nicht", beruhigte Rose mich.

„Gut, ich dachte schon..."

Rose kicherte. „Aber es merkt schon jeder Blinde, dass du ihn magst. Wie du ihn anschaust... Und der Dummkopf weiß es noch nicht mal. Stattdessen bändelt er mit Pansy an, die ihn nur mag, weil er ein Malfoy ist und Geld hat. Du bist viel zu gut für ihn."

Ich wurde rot. „Können wir bitte aufhören..."

„Ach, Tori." Rose seufzte leise. „Wirst du ihn jemals vergessen?"

Die Antwort lautet nein. Nein, ich kann es nicht. Damals nicht und heute nicht. Ich bin – und bleibe – ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Ich schwieg.

„Gute Nacht", sagte Rose nach einer Weile.

Ich drehte mich auf die Seite und starrte aus dem Fenster in die sternenklare Nacht.

„Gute Nacht, Rose", murmelte ich.

Würde er mich jemals bemerken? Wirklich bemerken? Vielleicht hatte Rose Recht, vielleicht sollte ich einfach über ihn hinwegkommen, neu anfangen. Ich war 12, mein ganzes Leben lag vor mir verdammt.

x

Wenige Tage später trafen an Halloween die Gäste von den anderen Schulen ein. Alle waren schier aus dem Häuschen, dass eine Berühmtheit wie Viktor Krum die Schule besuchte. Theo, Rose und mich ließ dieses Ereignis aber eher kalt. Wir verbrachten die Zeit, die andere damit verbrachten, um den Kelch herumzulungern oder Krum und/oder Fleur hinterherzujagen, lieber in dem Klassenraum, wo wir unsere Ruhe hatten.

Wir beteiligten uns nicht wie viele andere Slytherins an der Potter-stinkt-Kampagne. Stattdessen rätselten Theo und Rose, wie es dazu kommen konnte, dass Harry Potter der vierte Champion geworden war. Denn das war mehr als verdächtig.

Nach der ersten Aufgabe im November, die alle Champions erfolgreich meisterten, wurde der Weihnachtsball angekündigt.

Da Rose und ich erst zwölf waren, war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, auf den Ball zu kommen, sehr gering. Ich verfluchte die Altersbegrenzung. In meinen Träumen sah ich mich schon zusammen mit Draco in einem wunderschönen Kleid über die Tanzfläche wirbeln, aber das war ja wohl mehr als unwahrscheinlich.

„Ich werde nie einen Partner finden", beklagte ich mich eines Tages bei Rose, als wir in dem Klassenraum saßen und auf Theo warteten. „Es sind jetzt nur noch wenige Tage und mich hat noch keiner gefragt."

„Dann frag du doch jemanden", schlug Rose vor. Sie kritzelte mal wieder auf ihrem Block herum.

„Wen denn? Sie würden alle nein sagen."

„Draco", sagte Rose mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Niemals", rief ich schnell und spürte die Röte in mir aufsteigen. „Er geht außerdem schon mit Pansy."

„Ich weiß. Deswegen hat Daphne auch Blaise gefragt." Sie seufzte. „Ob ich ihm sagen soll, dass sie das nur gemacht hat, weil Draco sein bester Freund ist?"

„Du willst ihm doch nicht den Abend versauen." Ich klappte entnervt mein Buch zu. Dämliche Hausaufgaben.

„Stimmt auch wieder."

„Hast du schon eine Begleitung?", fragte ich und als Rose ein wenig rot wurde, wusste ich, dass da etwas war. „Wer?"

Sie zögerte. „Theo... Macht es dir was aus?"

„Nein", erwiderte ich kopfschüttelnd. „Ist schon okay. Ihr habt so einen Draht. Es sollte mich gar nicht überraschen. Und zufällig hat er auch noch das richtige Alter."

„Tut mir leid", sagte Rose. Sie schien sich ernsthaft unwohl zu fühlen.

„Nein, wirklich. Ich fände es sogar komisch, wenn ihr nicht zusammen zum Ball gehen würdet", beteuerte ich.

Rose lächelte und sah verträumt aus dem Fenster. „Er ist wirklich nett..."

„Willst du damit sagen...?"

„Oh Merlin, nein! Ich bin zwölf, er ist vierzehn, fast fünfzehn." Rose schüttelte den Kopf. „Er sieht in mir wahrscheinlich eher eine kleine Schwester."

„Das ist immerhin schon etwas", murrte ich. „Draco sieht in mir gar nichts. Er weiß wahrscheinlich gerade so meinen Namen."

„Mach dich nicht runter", erwiderte Rose. „Du bist ein tolles Mädchen. Und wenn er zu doof ist, um das zu merken, ist er definitiv nicht gut genug."

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. „Oder er ist zu gut."

„Ist er nicht." Rose legte den Kopf schief. „Warts ab, Astoria. Er muss sich erst darüber klar werden, was im Leben wichtig ist und was nicht."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Du wirst schon sehen, Tori."

Ich wandte mich stirnrunzelnd meinen Hausaufgaben zu. Wenn sie meinte... Rose hatte sowieso die Angewohnheit, immer ein bisschen mehr zu wissen, als alle anderen.

x

Der Abend des Balls kam. Während alle anderen sich fertig machten, aufgeregt herumwuselten, auf der Suche nach irgendwelchen Schminkutensilien oder verlorenen Ohrringen, half ich Rose beim Fertigmachen. Nicht gerade das, was ich mir erträumt hatte, aber es ist nun einmal die Realität. Nichts ist jemals so, wie man es sich erträumt.

Makayla zog eine Show ab, weil Bri ihren Kajal abgebrochen hatte. Bri heulte aufgelöst, weil ihr Kleid ein Loch hatte – sie kam nicht drauf, es einfach heil zu zaubern.

Nachdem ich Rose' Haare gemacht hatte, die ihr nun halboffen über den Rücken fielen wie ein Wasserfall und mit einer mit glitzernden Edelsteinen besetzten Spange aus dem Gesicht gehalten wurden, war ich arbeitslos. Ich konnte weder mich fertigmachen, noch Rose helfen, da sie fertig war. Sie trug ein blassrosa Kleid, das ihr hervorragend stand.

„Du siehst toll aus, Rose", sagte ich, während sie sich im Spiegel betrachtete.

„Ja? Wirklich?"

„Theo werden die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen", versicherte ich.

Sie lachte leise. „Das bezweifle ich."

„Tja, dann ist er ordentlich blind."

Sie wandte sich um und musterte mich in meinen Alltagsklamotten. „Tut mir leid, dass du nicht gehen kannst."

Ich winkte ab. „Ach was, es ist ja nur so ein dämlicher Ball."

Rose legte den Kopf schief, sie wusste, dass ich log. „Ich hätte ja Blaise für dich gefragt, aber er..."

„Schon okay, Rose", sagte ich schulterzuckend. „Es ist nun einmal so, wie es ist."

Rose setzte sich auf ihr Bett und begann zu zeichnen; nicht auf die Art wie wenn sie eine Zukunftsvision hatte, sondern ruhig und gelassen. Ich beschloss, sie nicht zu stören und floh auf den Gang, wo ich hoffte meine Ruhe zu haben.

Auf halbem Weg kam mir Daphne entgegen, halb angekleidet, halb nackt, und schrie irgendeine Erstklässlerin an, die ihr Kleid hatte bügeln sollen.

Ich hielt sie an. „Daphne, was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei? Das ist ein Kind, keine Bedienstete."

„Ich habe keine Zeit für deine Moralpredigten, Astoria. Ich habe mich auf einen Ball vorzubereiten." Sie musterte mich. „Im Gegensatz zu dir."

Ich blickte an mir herunter und betrachtete meine Klamotten. Jogginghose und ein ausgeleierter Pullover. „Es ist aber falsch-"

„Halt die Klappe, Astoria. Ich habe keine _Zeit._ "

„Daphne..."

„Lass mich in Ruhe, du Ungeziefer."

Mir platzte der Kragen. „Ungeziefer?! Tickst du noch?! Wenn das hier einer ist, dann bist du das. Nur weil Pansy Draco abbekommen hat, krallst du dir Blaise, um es Draco zu zeigen? Wie hinterhältig ist das denn?"

„Halt dich da raus und verschwinde", rief Daphne genervt. „ _Ich_ habe wenigstens ein Date."

„ _Ich_ verletze immerhin nicht anderer Leute Gefühle. Blaise mag dich wirklich", konterte ich.

„Das geht mir am Arsch vorbei, Astoria. Lass mich vorbei. Und deine Predigten kannst du dir sonst wohin stecken." Sie schubste mich zur Seite und stürmte davon. Ich starrte ihr mit offenem Mund hinterher. Manchmal war sie wirklich gemein.

Ich wandte mich wieder ab und stieß fast mit Millicent Bulstrode zusammen. Sie entblößte eine Reihe ihrer perlweißen Zähne und knurrte mich an. „Aus dem Weg, du Missgeburt."

Meine Entschuldigung blieb mir im Hals stecken. Wortlos trat ich beiseite und ließ sie durch. Hatten heute alle beschlossen, sich unmöglich zu benehmen?

x

Um Mitternacht strömten so langsam die Leute zurück in ihre Häuser. Ich saß im Gemeinschaftsraum und las in einem Buch über Heilkunde, als die ersten johlend den Raum betraten. Sie schienen ziemlich angeschickert zu sein – irgendjemand hatte wahrscheinlich Alkohol auf den Ball geschmuggelt.

Jemand drehte die Musik auf und die Paare tanzten weiter. Flaschen wanderten durch die Reihen, der Alkohol floss. Und ich war mittendrin in einer Jogginghose mit einem Buch. Verrückt.

Ich entdeckte Pansy und Draco in einer Ecke, die eng umschlungen zu ihrer eigenen Musik tanzten und spürte sofort die Eifersucht in mir drin. Blinzelnd wandte ich den Blick ab. Daphne schien es nicht besser zu ergehen. Obwohl Blaise sich augenscheinlich herausgeputzt hatte, sah sie immer zu Draco herüber. Ich fragte mich, was sie dachte. Empfand sie wirklich etwas für Draco? Echte Gefühle? Meine Schwester war mir ein einziges Rätsel. Mal war sie nett, mal unausstehlich. Mal glücklich, mal todunglücklich. Und alles, ohne jeglichen ersichtlichen Grund. Dabei war sie doch die Privilegiertere von uns beiden, diejenige, die den Ruhm einheimsen würde, während ich sehen konnte, wo ich blieb. Es war so ungerecht.

„Astoria, willst du tanzen?"

Eine Stimme ganz nah an meinem Ohr ließ mich zusammenzucken. Ich blickte hoch in Carlton Macnairs Gesicht, der mir die Hand hinhielt.

Bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, hatte er sie ergriffen und mich auf die Tanzfläche gezogen.

„Carlton... ich will wirklich nicht..."

„Lass doch mal locker, Astoria", sagte er grinsend. „Ein Tanz wird dich nicht umbringen."

Die Musik setzte ein und er wirbelte mich gekonnt durch den Raum. Mir war fast schwindelig, aber irgendwie genoss ich es auch. Carlton war zwar nicht gerade der Mensch, mit dem ich am liebsten meine Zeit verbringen wollte, doch wenigstens bekam ich so noch einen Tanz.

Plötzlich spürte ich, wie jemand an meinem Pullover zerrte, und mich von Carlton wegschob.

„Was denkst du dir eigentlich, du kleine Schlampe?" Es war Millicent. Und sie war stinksauer. Ihre Augen glühten wie heiße Kohlen und sie schnaubte wie ein Bulle.

Ich starrte sie an. „Was bei Merlin meinst du..."

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine", kreischte sie. Ihr Gesicht verfärbte sich gefährlich rot und an ihrer Stirn trat eine wild pulsierende Ader hervor.

Ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Allmählich starrten immer mehr zu uns rüber.

Carlton lachte laut. „Ladies, kein Grund euch zu streiten. Ich bin für alle da."

Am liebsten hätte ich ihm eine gelangt. Millicent warf ihm einen flirtenden Blick zu. Dann wandte sie sich wieder mir zu. Sie sah aus wie eine Bombe kurz vorm Explodieren.

„Du!" Sie deutete anklagend mit dem Finger auf mich. „Hast mir mein Date ausgespannt."

Ach, darum ging es? Um Carlton? Ich musste gegen meinen Willen lachen. „Oh, das verstehst du falsch. Er wollte tanzen, ich nicht."

„Du weißt, dass das nicht stimmt, Milli", sagte Carlton. „Sie hat mich verführt."

Verführt? Mit einer ausgebeulten Jogginghose, meinem anziehendem Heilkundebuch und dem hässlichen Pullover? Genau. Erwischt, ich gebe es ja zu. Das gehörte alles zu meinem teuflischen Plan.

„Carlton labert Mist, _Milli_ ", sagte ich. „Wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigt... Ich bin zu müde für diesen Kram."

„Halt, halt, nicht so schnell", sagte Millicent. „Das gibt noch Rache." Sie sprang vor wie eine Raubkatze und zog ihre Fingernägel über meine Wange. Es brannte höllisch.

„Aua, tickst du noch richtig?" Ich hielt mir die Wange.

„Leg dich niemals mit Millicent Bulstrode an, kleine Astoria, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist."

„Lass sie in Ruhe, Milli", tönte Daphnes kalte Stimme vom anderen Ende des Raumes zu uns herüber.

„Halt dich da raus, Daphne", knurrte Millicent. „Das geht dich einen Dreck an."

„Es geht mich sehr wohl etwas an." Daphne stolzierte in ihrem cremefarbenen Ballkleid auf uns zu. Sie sah umwerfend aus. „Dieses Mädchen, dem du gerade das Gesicht zerkratzt hast, ist meine Schwester."

„Das wissen verdammt noch mal sogar Crabbe und Goyle", fauchte Milli.

„Wissen sie auch, dass man sich nicht mit meiner Familie anlegt?" Daphne stieß mich zur Seite und zückte ihren Zauberstab. Ich konnte den Alkohol in ihrem Atem riechen.

„Daphne, hör auf." Ich griff nach ihrem Arm, doch sie schüttelte mich ab.

Milli wurde kleiner, schrumpfte zusammen wie ein Schwamm, der in der Hitze austrocknet. „Hey, schon gut." Sie hob abwehrend die Hände und wich zurück, bis sie gegen Carlton stieß. Dort wandte sie sich um und verließ mit schnellen Schritten den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Daphne senkte ihren Zauberstab.

„Danke", flüsterte ich.

„Für was?", entgegnete sie. „Geh ins Bett, Astoria."

Ich wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als ich ihren Blick sah und rasch den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ. Beim Hinausgehen erhaschte ich Rose' Blick. Sie stand bei Theo und sah mich fragend an. Ich zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

x

In meiner gesamten Schullaufbahn hasste ich den Valentinstag. Ich hasste ihn!

Alles war rosa und kitschig, in der Halle rieselten Rosenblätter von der Decke und es spielten grässliche Liebeslieder. Alle rannten mit ihren Plüschbären, Pralinenschachteln, Blumensträußen und Valentinskarten durch die Schule, um sie ihren Freunden zu präsentieren. Ach ja, und habe ich schon die Pärchen erwähnt, die überall auftauchen wie Parasiten? Sich küssen und knuddeln und schmalzige Liebesbotschaften zuflüstern?

Okay, erwischt, ich bin neidisch. Denn ich schaffte es, an keinem einzigen Valentinstag etwas zu bekommen. Keine heimlichen Verehrer, keine Pralinen, keine Karten, gar nichts. Das nagt ganz schön am Selbstbewusstsein.

Als Rose und ich an diesem Valentinstag erwachten, lag an dem Fußende ihres Bettes eine Karte. Rose gähnte und griff danach. „Hm, anonym."

„Bestimmt von Theo", sagte ich und lunste hoffnungsvoll zu meinem Fußende. Gar nichts. Ich war irgendwie enttäuscht.

„Oh Merlin, nein. Auf so etwas kommt der bestimmt gar nicht. Ich bin in seinen Augen doch nur die kleine Rose, die tolle Bilder zeichnet."

„Ach ich wette doch", sagte ich und versuchte, meine Enttäuschung zu verbergen. Ohne Erfolg, wie es schien.

„Sei nicht enttäuscht, Tori. Die Jungs merken schon irgendwann, wie toll du bist."

„Ich bin doch gar nicht enttäuscht", entgegnete ich.

Sie lächelte. Ich sah ihr an, dass sie mir kein Wort glaubte. „Komm, lass uns was Frühstücken gehen."

Wir setzten uns zu Theo, der Rose und mich fragte, ob wie eine Karte bekommen hatten. Wir schwiegen beide, also gab er das Thema auf.

„Freut ihr euch schon auf die zweite Aufgabe?", fragte er schließlich, um doch noch ein Gespräch zum Laufen zu bekommen.

Rose griff in ihre Tasche und holte eine Zeichnung heraus. „Meinst du die?"

Die Zeichnung zeigte den Grund des Sees, in etwa wie eine kleine Stadt. Vier Menschen schwebten bewusstlos im Wasser und wurden von Wesen beschützt, die ich als Wassermenschen erkannte.

„Du hast sie gezeichnet?"

„Ja, vor ein paar Tagen." Rose zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist wirklich nicht so wichtig."

„Deine Gabe ist erstaunlich", entgegnete Theo fasziniert. „Wieso zeichnest du ausgerechnet das und nichts anderes?"

„Das kann ich nicht beeinflussen." Rose stopfte die Zeichnung wieder in ihre Tasche und ließ ihre tiefbraunen Haare nach vorne fallen, sodass sie wie ein Schleier ihr Gesicht verhüllten. „Ich _muss_ es einfach zeichnen."

„Ich werde das Rätsel schon lösen", erwiderte Theo. Seine dunklen Augen glänzten vor Begeisterung. „Ich liebe Rätsel und du, liebe Rose, bist eins."

Wir blickten alle hoch, als Daphne und Pansy in die Große Halle stürmten und sich so ansahen, als wollten sie sich am liebsten umbringen. Später erfuhr ich von Rose, dass sie beide eine Karte von Draco erhalten hatten und sich nun darum stritten, wer ihm mehr bedeutete.

Pah, sie hatten wenigstens eine Karte bekommen. Ich hätte mich gefreut.

x

Nachdem die Champions ihre Aufgabe mehr oder weniger erfolgreich gemeistert hatten, beriet Dumbledore sich mit den Wassermenschen und die Punkteverteilung kam ziemlich überraschend für alle. Cedric und Harry waren in der Gesamtwertung beide auf dem ersten Platz.

Wir machten uns auf dem Weg zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Rose und ich uns an einen Tisch setzten, um die versäumten Hausaufgaben zu machen, die uns die Lehrer trotz zweiter Aufgabe aufgehalst hatten.

Draco begann am anderen Ende des Raumes ein lautes Gespräch mit seinen Freunden.

„Habt ihr Potter gesehen? Wie er mal wieder den Helden spielen musste? Dieser Junge kann nicht anders, oder? Alle lieben Potter." Er schnaubte verächtlich. „Potter hat mal wieder die Welt gerettet. Er ist ja so ein bewundernswerter Junge."

Crabbe und Goyle grinsten und nickten. „Du hast Recht, Draco."

Waren ihre Gehirne irgendwie miteinander verwachsen oder warum redeten sie beide das Gleiche?

„Aber wirklich", sagte Daphne laut. „Er drängt sich immer so in den Vordergrund mit allem, was er tut. Er kann nicht anders, als Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Der Junge, der lebte. Der Junge, der den Dunklen Lord besiegte. Pff. Der hat doch nur Glück."

Wenn man das Glück nennen kann... wohl eher Glück im Unglück.

„Wisst ihr noch, wie er in der ersten Klasse unbedingt diesen dämliche Stein retten musste?"

Seine Freunde nickten.

„Ist euch mal aufgefallen, dass es irgendwie komisch ist, dass die Grenzen überwindbar für einen Erstklässler waren?" Theos ruhige Stimme hallte plötzlich durch den Raum. Ich blickte ihn überrascht an. Was tat er da? „Dumbledore hatte da sicher seinen Anteil daran."

„Wie grässlich", entfuhr es mir, als mir klarwurde, dass Theo zwangsläufig recht hatte.

Draco musterte Theo von oben bis unten. „Du sagst da was ziemlich Richtiges, wie heißt du noch gleich?"

„Theo Nott", sagte er.

„Du gefällst mir", sagte Draco. „Komm mal her."

Theos Blick begegnete meinem. Ich legte fragend den Kopf schief. Er zuckte die Schultern und tat dann, was Draco von ihm verlangte. Ich blickte ihm hinterher. Eigentlich hielt Theo nicht besonders viel von Draco und seiner Clique, weshalb er auch schnell die Clique verlassen hatte und sich einen ruhigen Platz gesucht hatte. Ich bezweifelte aber, dass Theo seinen Mund allzu weit aufreißen würde. Er war schließlich nicht dumm.

Rose blickte Theo stirnrunzelnd hinterher, ihr Stift schabte über das Papier und es entstand eine Zeichnung von Theo, der bei Dracos Clique saß und lachte. Seine Augen auf der Zeichnung waren mir irgendwie fremd.

„Rose", wisperte ich, „was bedeutet das?"

Ihr Blick war starr auf das Blatt gerichtet. Irgendetwas war an seinen Augen komisch. „Ich weiß es nicht, Tori."

Ich beugte mich vor und betrachtete die Zeichnung näher. Und dann fiel es mir auf.

In seinen Augen fehlte jegliche Hoffnung.


	8. Kapitel 7

Kapitel 7

Es war ein eisiger kalter Tag. Einer der Tage, an dem man am liebsten drinnen blieb und sich zusammen mit einem guten Buch in eine dicke Decke kuschelte und heißen Kakao schlürfte. Ich hatte noch ein wenig mit Professor Sprout über ein paar Heilpflanzen, die wir in der Stunde durchgenommen hatten, gesprochen und ihr das Buch gezeigt, das ich von Theo zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte.

Jetzt lief ich in schnellen Schritten über die Ländereien, den Mantel eng um mich geschlungen. Es regnete wie verrückt und die eisigen Tropfen, die mir zusammen mit dem Wind ins Gesicht peitschten, fühlten sich an wie tausend kleine Schnitte. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten, endlich ins Trockene zu kommen.

Ich blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als ich eine Gestalt auf dem Quidditchfeld ausmachte, die gegen den Regen und den Wind ankämpfte. Ich schlich aus einem unerfindlichen Grund näher, bis ich erkennen konnte, wer es war. Helles blondes Haar, ein wehender grüner Umhang. Draco.

Ich blieb am Fuß des Feldes stehen und betrachtete die Manöver, die er flog. Sein Fluchen drang bis zu mir runter. Ich erkannte ein paar der Manöver als welche von Krum, diesem Quidditchspieler von dem Draco bei der Weltmeisterschaft so fasziniert gewesen war.

Der Wind riss an mir, doch es war mir egal. Ich blieb stehen, betrachtete fasziniert die Eleganz, mit der Draco auf seinem neuen Feuerblitz durch den Wind sauste. Ich entdeckte, wie er unzählige Male den kleinen goldenen Schnatz fing und dennoch fluchte. Dann bemerkte er mich. Ich sah mich nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit um, aber ich war unmöglich schneller als sein Besen.

Draco schoss im Sturzflug hinab und kam knapp neben mir auf den Boden auf.

„Astoria?" Seine Stimme klang wie ein leises Knurren. „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich... ich...", stammelte ich. „Ich war bei Professor Sprout und habe dich dann zufällig gesehen. Du bist gut."

Er schnaubte. „Nicht gut genug. Potter ist tausendmal schneller. Das ist der Grund, warum ich immer versage."

„Du versagst nicht. Du fängst sonst _immer_ den Schnatz."

Er grinste verschmitzt. „Ich dachte, Quidditch ist nicht so dein Ding."

„Wenn Slytherin spielt schon."

Er lächelte, dann verfinsterte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich krieg diese verfluchten Manöver nicht hin."

„Ich fand, es sah super aus", sagte ich. Meine Einschätzung würde ihm zwar nicht helfen, aber vielleicht aufmuntern.

„Ach was, ich hab Potter gesehen. Er macht sie dreimal besser. Verdammter Potter."

„Hör auf, dich immer mit ihm zu vergleichen", sagte ich sanft. Ich war beeindruckt von meinem Mut, ein normales Gespräch mit ihm zu führen.

„Er ist aber..."

„Nein, ist er nicht. Mag sein, dass er gut im Quidditch ist, aber dafür bist du gut in..."

Seine Augen funkelten. „Ja? In was? Sag mir nur eine Sache, in der ich besser bin als Potter."

„Zaubertränke."

„Das liegt nur daran, dass Snape Potter hasst." Draco schüttelte den Kopf und schnaubte. „Vergiss es einfach. Vergiss, dass wir jemals so ein Gespräch geführt haben. Wenn jemand erfährt..."

„Ich sag es niemandem." Ich senkte den Blick. „Ach und Draco?"

„Ja?"

„Du bist einzigartig. Du bist auf deine Art viel besser als Potter."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Netter Versuch." Schweigen. „Hey, hast du Lust auf eine kleine Spritztour?"

„Bei dem Wetter?" Ich schüttelte mich. Aber einen Flug mit Draco konnte ich natürlich nicht ausschlagen. „Okay. Ich meine, warum nicht?"

Er lachte leise und bedeutete mir dann, hinter ihm auf dem Besen Platz zu nehmen. Ich tat, was er mir sagte und schlang zaghaft meine Arme um seinen Bauch. Die Wucht seines herrlichen Geruchs haute mich fast um. Er stieß sich vom Boden ab und dann flogen wir. Obwohl mir im ersten Jahr beim Fliegen immer schlecht geworden war, war dieses Erlebnis unvergleichlich. Ich war durch Draco ein wenig vom eiskalten Wind geschützt und hatte ein irres Kribbeln im Bauch. Ob es an Draco oder am Fliegen lag, wusste ich nicht so recht. Ich jauchzte laut auf.

Plötzlich flog er übermütig einen Salto. Ich krallte mich in Todesangst an ihm fest.

„Was sollte das denn?", schrie ich entgeistert, als wir wieder halbwegs normal flogen.

Er lachte. „Nur ein kleiner Salto."

„Kleiner Salto?", rief ich aufgebracht. „Ich hätte sterben können."

Er lachte nur noch mehr.

„Pass auf", rief ich und deutete auf einen Baum des Verbotenen Waldes, der direkt vor uns aufragte. Er versuchte noch auszuweichen, doch wir rasselten hilflos mitten in die Krone und blieben an den Ästen hängen. Der Besen flog ein wenig weiter und landete dann auf dem Boden. Draco fluchte.

„Wie sollen wir hier jemals runterkommen?", sagte ich hilflos.

„Klettern", erwiderte Draco und hangelte sich den Stamm runter.

Ich folgte mit zitternden Knien. Das war so eine bescheuerte Idee. Ich hätte niemals ja sagen sollen.

Draco war bereits am Boden angekommen und hatte die Arme ausgebreitet. „Spring."

„Was?!"

„Komm schon, ich fang dich auf. Vertrau mir."

Irgendwas an seinem Ton sagte mir, dass ich ihm vertrauen konnte. Ich ließ mich mit einem lauten Schrei fallen und landete direkt in seinen Armen. Mit meinem Gewicht hatte er wohl nicht gerechnet, denn er taumelte und wir fielen in einem wilden Gewirr aus Armen und Beinen auf den harten Waldboden.

„Au", sagte ich. „Entschuldigung, Entschuldigung, ich wollte das nicht."

Er brach in Gelächter aus und ich stimmte wenig später ein. Als mein Bauch schließlich wehtat vom Lachen, half er mir beim Aufstehen. Sein Besen war schnell gefunden und wir machten uns auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss. Er wurde schlagartig wieder ernst.

„Kein Wort, okay? Das hier hat niemals stattgefunden. Wir haben nie über Potter geredet."

Ich blieb ein wenig verwirrt stehen. „Aber..."

„Kein aber. Verstanden?"

Ich nickte überrumpelt.

„Gut", sagte er und ging mit schnellen Schritten zum Schloss.

Ich blieb komplett verwirrt stehen, wo ich war und fragte mich, ob er nun meine Anwesenheit genossen hatte oder nicht. Warum verhielt er sich so widersprüchlich?

x

Das Schuljahr verging ohne weitere Vorfälle. Ich hatte das komische Gefühl, dass Draco mir aus dem Weg ging, wenn ich mit ihm reden wollte, konnte aber nicht sagen, warum. Ich erzählte wie versprochen nichts von unserem kleinen Flug auf dem Quidditchfeld. Erstens würde mir sowieso keiner glauben und zweitens wollte ich nicht, dass Draco sauer auf mich war.

Die dritte und letzte Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers fand schließlich statt. Ich saß bei Rose und Theo auf den Zuschauertribünen und hoffte auf den Sieg eines Hogwartschampions. Rose zeichnete wie wild auf ihrem Block herum, versuchte die Dimensionen des Labyrinths, das auf dem Quidditchfeld gewachsen war, einzufangen.

Als Harry und Cedric mit dem Pokal in der Hand auftauchten und wir alle in lauten Jubel ausbrachen, bemerkten wir nicht, wie Rose sich erhob und verschwand. Plötzlich erhob sich Gemurmel, ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, wurde immer lauter und lauter bis es sich schließlich in Schreie steigerte.

„Cedric ist tot!"

„Cedric Diggory ist tot!"

Ich blickte zu Theo rüber und bemerkte plötzlich, dass Rose verschwunden war. Wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

„Theo, wo ist Rose?", fragte ich panisch.

Theo sah sich ebenfalls um, sein Gesicht wurde bleich. „Rose", rief er.

Keine Ahnung, warum wir beide so erschrocken waren. Es lag wahrscheinlich an der ganzen absurden Situation. Ein Schüler war tot, die Zuschauer gerieten in Panik. Theo und ich kämpften uns durch sie hindurch, hielten Ausschau nach Rose' dunklem Haarschopf und ihrer ebenso dunklen Haut, doch es war hoffnungslos. Besorgt gingen wir in den Gemeinschaftsraum und warteten. Stunden vergingen, die Panik und Aufregung legte sich langsam, doch unsere wuchs. Denn Rose tauchte nicht auf. Als es schließlich drei Uhr nachts war, beschlossen Theo und ich, dass es an der Zeit war, einen Lehrer und Blaise einzuweihen.

Theo verschwand kurz im Jungenschlafsaal und erschien wenig später mit einem fahrigen Blaise.

„Wo ist sie? Wo ist Rose?", verlangte er von mir zu wissen.

„Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, dass wir es nicht wissen, Blaise", entgegnete Theo beschwichtigend.

Wir fingen Snape ab, der gerade aus dem Krankenflügel kam und erschöpft wirkte.

„Sir", sagte Theo.

Snape hob den Kopf und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. „Was bei Merlin machen Sie um diese Zeit hier?"

„Professor, Rose Zabini ist verschwunden." Theo runzelte die Stirn.

„Sind Sie sicher, dass sie nicht nur einfach die Nerven verloren hat?" Snape rieb sich müde die Schläfe.

„Hundertprozentig", schaltete Blaise sich ein. „Das wäre gar nicht typisch für sie. Bitte finden Sie sie."

Snape seufzte ergeben. „Wenn sich herausstellen sollte, dass..."

„So ist es nicht. Versprochen", unterbrach ich.

„Gehen Sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich werde die Suche einleiten."

Theo wollte schon protestieren, ergab sich dann aber. Geknickt setzten wir uns auf die Ledersofas. Der Kamin strahlte ein glimmendes Licht aus.

„Es tut mir so leid", flüsterte ich. „Wenn ich besser aufgepasst hätte..."

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld", tröstete Theo. „Ich hätte auch besser aufpassen sollen. Außerdem ist sie dreizehn, sie wäre schon allein klargekommen."

„Trotzdem", sagte ich. „Wenn wir nur besser aufgepasst hätten, dann wäre sie nie-"

„Wer weiß, vielleicht macht sie ja einen kleinen Ausflug in den verbotenen Wald", unterbrach Blaise mich. „Das wäre doch typisch. Die Bäume bei Nacht zeichnen."

Theo lächelte. „Das hätte sie tatsächlich gemacht."

Blaise schlug Theo auf die Schulter. „Hey, Kumpel. Es wird schon wieder."

Er klang selbst nicht überzeugt.

Plötzlich glitt die Wand auf und Snape trat ein. Er hielt etwas in den Händen.

„Gehört das Miss Zabini?"

Ich stieß einen leisen Laut, als ich ihren Zeichenblock erkannte. „Den hätte sie nie einfach so liegen lassen."

Snape legte ihn auf den hölzernen Tisch. Ich betrachtete die halbfertige Zeichnung des Labyrinths. Rose' klassische gerade Linien, die die Wirklichkeit einzufangen und auf Papier zu bringen schienen.

„Nein", hauchte ich leise. „Sagen Sie mir nicht, dass..."

„Wenn Rose lebt, werden wir sie finden", unterbrach Snape mich leise. „Und wenn sie..."

Blaise stieß einen erstickten Laut aus. Ich konnte den Schmerz, den er durchlitt, in seinen Augen sehen und spürte ihn fast selbst. Er liebte Rose, auch wenn sie wie aus zwei verschiedenen Welten schienen. Er liebte sie.

Theo war so blass geworden, dass er einer weiß getünchten Wand Konkurrenz machen könnte. Ich legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern, teils um ihn zu halten, teils um mich an ihm zu stützen.

„Wir werden sie finden", sagte Snape noch einmal fest. „Gleich morgen früh werden wir Suchtrupps mobilisieren."

„Und wenn es zu spät ist?", schrie Blaise. „Wenn sie dann schon...tot ist?" Seine Stimme brach.

„Mr. Zabini, bitte beruhigen Sie sich."

„Ich kann nicht. Verdammt, da draußen läuft meine kleine Schwester herum. Meine Schwester!" Blaise sank in sich zusammen wie ein Ballon, aus dem Luft entweicht. Er wirkte plötzlich kraftlos und uralt.

„Blaise...", sagte ich leise und tröstend. „Noch gibt es Hoffnung..."

„Scheiße!" Blaise erhob sich und warf in blinder Wut den Tisch um. Rose' Zeichenblock landete mit einem Klatschen auf dem Boden.

„Blaise..."

Er griff nach einem Stuhl und schleuderte ihn gegen die Wand, wo er mit einem lauten Krachen zerbrach.

„Mr. Zabini!" Snapes Warnung war so scharf wie die Schneide eines Messers.

Blaise stürmte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, unter sein wildes Fluchen mischte sich ein lautes Schluchzen.

Ich wollte aufstehen und ihm hinterherrennen, doch Theo hielt mich zurück.

„Lass ihn, er braucht Zeit alleine."

„Theo", schluchzte ich leise und dann kamen die Tränen, als wäre ein Damm gebrochen.

Snape blickte uns beide unwohl an. „Ich werde Mr. und Mrs. Zabini benachrichtigen." Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Ich drückte mich an Theo, dessen Augen einen seltsamen Ausdruck angenommen hatten. Hätte ich gewusst, dass er in seinem Inneren gerade in winzige Teile zersprang, hätte ich ihn gehalten, so fest, dass seine Teile sich wieder zusammenfügten. Aber er entglitt mir.

x

Die Zabinis verhandelten fast die ganze Nacht mit Snape. Ich weiß nicht genau, was sie besprachen, aber als Blaise um sechs Uhr morgens in den menschenleeren Gemeinschaftsraum trat, wo Theo und ich uns auf die Sofas gelegt hatten, war er blass und sah aus als würde er gleich kollabieren.

Ich setzte mich auf, strich mir ein paar verirrte Locken aus dem Gesicht und beobachtete wie Blaise sich in einen Sessel fallen ließ. Er seufzte leise und schüttelte den Kopf, als ich ihm einen hoffnungsvollen Blick zuwarf.

„Keine Lebenszeichen."

Ich fühlte mich seltsam taub und nickte nur. „Was geschieht jetzt?"

„Sie geben auf." Blaise rieb sich die geröteten Augen.

„Nach nur einer Nacht?" Ich spürte die Wut in mir aufsteigen. Am liebsten hätte ich auf etwas eingeschlagen. „Was, wenn sie noch lebt? Wenn sie im Verbotenen Wald herumirrt? Ohne Nahrung, ohne Trinken."

„Sie haben den ganzen Wald abgesucht, Astoria. Keine Spur. Nichts."

„Aber irgendwo muss sie doch sein..."

„Sieh es ein, sie haben sogar Ortungszauber ausprobiert. Rose ist _weg_. Endgültig. Hörst du? Verschwunden. Für immer." Er brach in Tränen aus.

„Oh Merlin, Blaise", flüsterte ich und wollte auf ihn zugehen.

„Lass mich!"

Ich zuckte zusammen. „Wie können sie aufgeben..."

„Manchmal gibt es eben keine Hoffnung mehr, weißt du. Manchmal ist das Leben halt scheiße."

„Blaise..."

„Nein. Hör auf! Ich muss hier weg, Merlin!" Er erhob sich.

„Warte!" Ich sprang auf.

Blaise fuhr herum. „Was?"

„Was geschieht jetzt?" Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. „Ich meine..."

Blaise schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie werden sagen, dass sie die Schule gewechselt hat. Sie wollte nach Frankreich, weil sie dort Kunstunterricht haben. Talentförderung." Blaise spuckte mir die Worte förmlich vor die Füße.

„Sie wollen es vertuschen?!" Ich sah ihn entgeistert an.

„Nur keine Aufmerksamkeit. _Tochter? Welche Tochter?! Wir hatten nie eine. Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie reden._ " Blaise schnaubte. „Sie wollen so tun, als hätte Rose niemals existiert. Als wäre sie gegangen und würde für immer in Frankreich bleiben."

„Oh Merlin, Blaise, ich hatte ja gar keine Ahnung..."

„Spar dir dein _Oh Merlin, Blaise_ lieber. Es hilft nichts, es ändert sich gar nichts. Und sag niemandem etwas über ihr Verschwinden, was nicht der offiziellen Version entspricht." Mit diesen Worten stürmte er davon. Er hatte sich in dieser einen Nacht verändert. Der lebensfrohe, lustige Junge starb langsam in seinem Inneren. Ich kann es ihm nicht verdenken. Wir alle hatten etwas, was uns im Laufe der Jahre kaputt machte. Daphne, Draco, Blaise, Theo, ich, verdammt sogar Pansy.

Neben mir regte Theo sich und blickte mich verschlafen und hoffnungsvoll zugleich an. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und er vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

„Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!"

„Ich weiß", sagte ich leise. „Sie wollen so tun, als wäre sie niemals verschwunden, sondern nach Frankreich gegangen." Rasch erzählte ich ihm, was ich von Blaise erfahren hatte.

„Wie können ihre Eltern das tun?"

„Du weißt, dass sie keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen wollen. Und wenn alle Welt sich um Rose drehen würde, würde vielleicht irgendjemand ihre Gabe entdecken." Ich legte ihm die Hand auf die glühende Stirn. „Du hast Fieber."

„Hab ich nicht", rief Theo ausgebracht. „Verdammt, ich muss hier raus. Rose suchen. Tische zu Kleinholz verarbeiten. Irgendwas tun." Er sprang auf und taumelte ein bisschen.

„Theo, du gehörst in den Krankenflügel."

„Sag mir nicht, wo ich hin muss." Er fing sich wieder und stürmte davon.

Ich ließ mich in das weiche Polster zurücksinken und erlaubte den Tränen, die ich zurückgekämpft hatte, zu fließen. Ich rollte mich zu einer Kugel zusammen und schloss die Augen. Wie gerne wäre ich losgestapft, hätte hinter jedes Blatt, hinter jeden Stein dieser ganzen weiten Welt gesucht, aber ich hatte weder die Mittel noch genug Hoffnung. Dass ihre Familie sie nach nur einer Nacht fallen gelassen hatte, schockierte mich. Aber wer war ich schon, ihnen zu sagen, was sie zu tun hatten? Ich war nur ein kleines zwölfjähriges Mädchen, dessen kunstbegabte Freundin sich entschlossen hatte, ihr Talent in Frankreich zu fördern. Nichts Ungewöhnliches, oder?


	9. Kapitel 8

Kapitel 8

Rose tauchte nicht wieder auf. Die Wochen vergingen, doch sie blieb verschwunden. Auch ich verlor den Mut, versuchte zu akzeptieren, dass ein Mensch, der vor wenigen Wochen noch neben mir saß und abwesend zeichnete, auf einmal nicht mehr da war.

Mutter und Vater wirkten sehr beschäftigt in den ersten Wochen der Ferien und ich vermute, dass sie Daphne und mich aus dem Haus haben wollten, um wichtige Dinge zu erledigen. Deswegen verkündeten sie uns eines Tages, dass wir unsere Großeltern in Wales besuchen würden. Ich war ein wenig überrascht, denn Mutter und Vater hielten nicht viel von ihnen. Im Gegensatz zu ihnen waren Großmutter und Großvater sehr tolerant und die liebsten Menschen, die ich kannte. Ich liebte sie von ganzem Herzen und freute mich immer, sie an Weihnachten sehen zu dürfen. Die Eltern meiner Mutter waren leider schon vor meiner Geburt gestorben.

Großmutter und Großvater Greengrass lebten in Wales auf einem großen Anwesen unweit eines kleinen Zaubererdorfes. Es war wohl von einem Augustus Greengrass dem II. für seine Geliebte Maria erbaut worden. Das ist aber schon über zweihundert Jahre her. Das Haus war sehr schön mit seinen Erkerfenstern und den kleinen Türmen, aber das Beste war der Garten. Er war riesengroß und es gab unzählige Kräuter und Pflanzen, die darin wuchsen.

Als kleines Kind führte ich immer Expeditionen durch und nahm irgendwelche Pflanzen, die mir gefielen, mit ins Haus zu Großmutter. Sie erklärte mir, was für Pflanzen das waren und wir brauten Pasten und Tränke zusammen, die wir verletzten oder kranken Hauselfen, Gnomen und Ghulen verabreichten. Ihnen schien es zwar nicht so gut zu gefallen – der alte Hauself Minny, der sich häufig Brandverletzungen zuzog, zeterte immer wie eine griesgrämige alte Frau – aber für mich war es das Größte, weil ich wirklich dachte, ich würde ihnen helfen.

Ich freute mich jedenfalls auf die kleine Reise, da ich es dort immer gemocht hatte, aber Daphne war alles andere als begeistert. Sie wollte lieber in England bleiben und Zeit mit ihren Freunden verbringen. Da Theo sowieso wieder in Schottland war, war es mir egal. Mutter und Vater bestanden aber darauf, sodass wir wenig später mit gepackten Koffern vor dem altem Anwesen in Wales standen.

„Ich kann es nicht fassen", zeterte Daphne und kickte einen Gnom, der in ihren Fußknöchel biss, durch den Garten. „Dass wir hier in dieser Pampa festsitzen, während Draco mit seinen Eltern in der Karibik ist. Er hat mir sogar angeboten, mitzufahren. Aber nein! Mutter und Vater stecken uns lieber hierhin. Ich fasse es nicht."

Ich grinste nur. „Also ich mag es hier."

„Du hast auch keine Hobbys, geschweige denn Freunde. Natürlich magst du es hier."

Ich sah sie beleidigt an. „Du bist so gemein."

„Geh dich doch bei Mummy ausheulen", giftete sie. Sie packte ihren Koffer und zerrte ihn quer durch die Wiese auf das Eingangsportal zu. Ich folgte ihr, umkurvte aber die zerbrechlich aussehenden Pflanzen, die sie teilweise zertrampelt hatte.

Ein Hauself öffnete uns die Tür, führte uns in die Eingangshalle und bot uns Tee und Kekse an. Ich lehnte dankend ab.

Großmutter kam lächelnd aus dem Wohnzimmer gehumpelt. Sie hatte sich bei einem Sturz von der Leiter beim Gärtnern verletzt.

„Meine Mädchen", rief sie freudig und schloss uns in die Arme.

Ich lachte. „Großmutter!" Ich hatte sie gefühlte Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen. Sie war älter geworden, ging gebückter und ihr Haar war silbergrau, aber sie war immer noch eine beeindruckende und grazile Erscheinung. „Wo ist Großvater?"

„Hier, mein Kind." Hyperion, mein Großvater, kam mit geschmeidigen Schritten auf mich zu und schloss mich ebenfalls in die Arme. Er roch nach altem Mann und schon seit ich denken konnte liebte ich den Geruch. „Du bist aber groß geworden! Und so hübsch!"

Ich wurde rot. „Danke, Großvater."

Daphne verdrehte die Augen. „Ich gehe mich frischmachen." Mit raschen Schritten verschwand sie in den Tiefen des Hauses.

Großmutter schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie hat sich früher immer so gefreut..."

„Mach dir nichts draus", sagte ich. „Ich glaube, sie macht gerade eine schwierige Phase durch."

„Schwierige Phase? Soso. Wollen wir das vielleicht bei einem Tee besprechen?"

Ich nickte. „Klar."

Wir gingen in den Salon, wo die Hauselfen schon den Tisch gedeckt hatten, und setzten uns hin. Großmutter schenkte uns allen Tee ein und goss Milch dazu.

Ich umschloss meine Teetasse und nippte an dem heißen Getränk.

„Erzähl doch mal, Astoria. Wie ist es euch ergangen? Wie läuft es in der Schule?" Großvater blickte mich neugierig an.

Ich stellte meine Tasse ab und wickelte mir eine Haarsträhne um den Finger. „Es läuft gut, wirklich. Ich habe mich mit Theo und Rose angefreundet, aber Rose..." Ich zögerte.

„Was ist mit ihr?", fragte Großmutter sanft.

„Sie ist verschwunden. Nach dem Trimagischen Turnier. Ihre Eltern haben beschlossen, es totzuschweigen."

Großmutter schüttelte den Kopf. „Hörst du das, Hyperion? Ihr Ansehen ist ihnen noch immer wichtiger als ihre Kinder."

Großvater nickte. „Das sollte verboten werden. Wenn mein Kind verschwinden würde, würde ich Himmel und Erde in Bewegung setzen, um es zu finden."

„Ich wäre am liebsten sofort losgerannt", erwiderte ich mit gesenktem Kopf. „Aber ich kann nichts tun. Und das macht mich so wütend!"

Großvater legte mir die Hand auf den Arm. „Das wird schon wieder, Schätzchen. Nur verschwundene Dinge können auch gefunden werden."

Ich sah ihn verständnislos an. „Du fängst schon an wie Rose zu reden."

Großmutter kicherte leise. „Dein Großvater liebt es, so philosophisch zu reden. Ich muss mir das jeden Tag anhören."

Großvater gab ihr einen leichten Klaps auf den Arm. „Annabelle!"

Sie lachte. „Also Tori, erzähl uns doch mal von Theo."

„Er ist wirklich nett. Wir sitzen immer in einem leeren Klassenraum und... reden."

„Reden?"

„Na ja", druckste ich herum. „Ich meine, wir... wir glauben nicht so recht, was die anderen glauben..."

„Erzählen euch eure Eltern immer noch diesen Humbug?", sagte Großvater erzürnt. „Können sie nicht aus ihren Fehlern lernen so wie wir? Glaube es ihnen nicht, Tori. Glaube an das, was du für richtig hältst."

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber Daphne glaubt es und alle anderen auch. Ich will nicht anders sein. Ich will so beliebt sein wie Daphne. Ich will so schön sein wie sie. Ich will Draco-" Ups, das sollte jetzt nicht herauskommen.

„Annabelle, hörst du? Unsere kleine Astoria mag einen Jungen!"

Großmutter lachte laut. Meine Wangen brannten. „Ich kann mich noch erinnern, als ich so alt war wie du, da war ich verliebt in einen Jungen namens Colin. Er war wirklich charmant und lustig, aber der perfekte Mann war er für mich im Nachhinein betrachtet nicht."

„Der bin ja schon ich", sagte Großvater schmunzelnd.

„Natürlich", sagte Großmutter und grinste frech.

Ich trank grinsend meinen Tee und nahm mir einen Keks. So wollte ich später mit meinem Mann auch sein.

„Ach, Tori. Weißt du, du bist etwas Besonderes. Du musst gar nicht beliebt sein. Es zählt die Qualität der Freunde, nicht die Anzahl. Und außerdem bist du schön. Hast du dich in letzter Zeit mal angeschaut?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Spiegel mied ich eigentlich meistens.

„Du siehst aus wie Annabelle früher", sagte Großvater lächelnd. Er blickte Großmutter an und sie lächelte ebenfalls.

„Tatsächlich", sagte sie. „Ich hatte auch so schöne Locken. Und diese Augen, so klar und tief. Schade, dass sie jetzt so trüb sind."

„Ich finde sie immer noch wunderschön, Großmutter", sagte ich.

Großmutter nippte an ihrem Tee und lächelte ihr schwaches, zartes Lächeln. „Und was sind jetzt Daphnes Probleme?"

„Ich habe keine, verdammt!", ertönte es laut von der Tür.

Ich zuckte zusammen und fuhr herum. Da stand sie, die Locken fielen wie ein Wasserfall über ihre Schultern, ihr Gesicht war vor Wut rot und zu einer hasserfüllten Grimasse verzogen. Wortlos stürmte sie davon.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Großmutter. Ich wünschte, ich wüsste es."

x

Meine Füße baumelten gefährlich über der Dachkante, doch das war mir egal. Ich blickte hoch in den klaren Sternenhimmel, beobachtete das Funkeln und Glitzern. Die Unendlichkeit, die der Himmel darstellte, faszinierte mich. Egal, wohin man sah, überall war er zu sehen und mit ihm die Sterne. Die vereinzelten Wolken stellten diffuse Schlieren dar, die über den Himmel schwebten wie Watte. Ich griff nach meinem Omniglas und zoomte näher an den am hellsten blinkenden Stern. Großvater hatte mir, als ich klein war, hier oben immer die Sternbilder gezeigt und mir erklärt. Es hatte immer so magisch geklungen, wie er es erzählt hatte, als wäre es das größte Wunder. Ich machte den großen Wagen aus und malte eine imaginäre Linie, die die Sterne verband. Mein Lieblingssternbild war aber immer der Skorpion gewesen, groß und eindrucksvoll mit seinem hoch aufgerichtetem Stachel.

Mein Blick schweifte ab zum Strand. Ich musste dringend einmal schwimmen gehen. Auf einmal entdeckte ich zwei Gestalten, die von dem Mond angestrahlt wurden. Ihre Silhouetten leuchteten wie verschwommen. Die eine hatte helles hüftlanges Haar, das im Mondlicht glänzte. An der Statur und Haltung konnte ich ausmachen, dass es Daphne war.

Die zweite Person hatte die Arme um Daphnes Hüften geschlungen und sie an sich gezogen. Sie war größer und sah von der Statur aus wie ein älterer Junge. Sie küssten sich. Meine Neugier wurde geweckt. Wer war denn der Unbekannte?

Vorsichtig kletterte ich durchs offene Dachfenster zurück auf den Dachboden und schlich die Treppen im stillen Haus herunter. Im Salon brannte noch Licht und ich erkannte Großvater, der in seinem Sessel saß und Zeitung las.

Sachte schlich ich vorbei, darauf bedacht kein Knarren der Dielen zu erzeugen.

„Astoria? Wo willst du hin?"

Mist, wieso hatte er so gute Ohren?

„An den Strand, Großvater", sagte ich.

„Solltest du nicht im Bett sein?"

„Es ist neun." Ich schlich mich näher zum Ausgang.

„Tori, komm mal her."

Ich seufzte und betrat den Salon. Großvater faltete seine Zeitung zusammen und deutete auf den Teppich. „Setz dich."

Ich gehorchte und vergrub meine Finger in dem flauschigen Stoff. „Was ist?"

„Lass Daphne ihre Freiheit. Wenn sie es dir erzählen will, dann tut sie das auch."

„Woher..." Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ach, vergiss es. Wo ist Großmutter?"

„Sie hat sich schon Schlafen gelegt." Großvater setzte seine Lesebrille ab und legte sie auf den Beistelltisch.

„Erzählst du mir etwas?", fragte ich. „Etwas über den Ball?"

Großvater lachte. „Das hast du doch schon tausendmal gehört."

„Ich will es noch einmal hören." Ich lächelte, seine Geschichten hatte ich schon immer gemocht.

„Na gut." Er lachte. „Also, es war wenige Tage vor dem Ball und mein bester Freund Eric und ich saßen auf einer niedrigen Mauer und beobachteten Annabelle. Wusstest du, dass „belle" französisch ist und „schön" bedeutet?" Ich nickte. „Jedenfalls war sie das, sie war wunderschön, und das dachte nicht nur ich. Sie konnte sich vor Anfragen gar nicht mehr retten. Gerade deswegen habe ich mich nicht getraut." Er lachte. „Eric hat mich immer damit aufgezogen, aber ich war verrückt nach ihr. Er hat mit mir gewettet: wenn ich Annabelle anspreche, würde er Katie ansprechen, für die er heimlich schwärmte. Ich nahm die Wette an. Also lief ich zu ihr – sie saß mit ihren Freundinnen unter einem Baum und war schöner denn je – und nahm all meinen Mut zusammen. „Annabelle", sagte ich, „Würdest du mich zum Ball begleiten?" Sie überlegte kurz lächelnd und dann sagte sie ja. Mein Herz hat einen riesigen Hüpfer gemacht." Sein Blick gleitet abwesend in die Ferne. „Und das war der Anfang von für immer..."

Ich starrte ihn träumerisch an, stellte mir diese Szene mit Draco vor. Er würde mich nie lieben, nicht so wie meine Großeltern sich liebten, dessen war ich mir sicher. „Das ist so unglaublich schön, Großvater", sagte ich sehnsuchtsvoll.

„Ich sag dir mal was, Astoria. Es ist sehr wichtig. Hör niemals auf, an dich zu glauben. Zweifle nie an deinen Taten, wenn du sie mit Herz gemacht hast. Lass dich nie zu etwas zwingen, was du nicht willst. Du hast diese Freiheit, glaub mir. Sei einfach du selbst und dann wird dich genau der Richtige lieben. Für das, was du bist und nicht für das, was du vorgibst zu sein. Du bist wundervoll, so wie du bist. Und wenn er es nicht bemerkt, ist er nicht der Richtige."

Ich senkte den Blick. Für eine Sekunde glaubte ich ihm. Aber dann dachte ich an Draco und mein Herz stolperte. Wenn das nicht Liebe war, was war es dann?

x

Ich saß in der großen, alten Bibliothek und las. Die Fülle an Büchern übertraf sogar die in unserem Haus. Sie war riesig, mit vielen Reihen an Regalen aus dunklem edlen Holz, die bis fast an die Decke ragten. Die obersten Reihen waren nur mit Leitern zu erreichen. An der Decke befanden sich alte Malereien, die verschieden Szenen der Zaubergeschichte zeigten.

Das beste aber waren die Ledersessel, die im Zentrum vor einem Kamin standen. Sie waren schon abgesessen, aber wahnsinnig gemütlich. Durch die deckenhohen Fenster strömte einzelne Sonnenstrahlen und ließen den Staub tanzen. Es roch nach alten Büchern, ein Geruch, den ich niemals vergessen werde.

Das Buch, in dem ich schmökerte, war eine Ausgabe der Märchen von Beedle dem Barden. Mutter hatte sie uns früher vorm Schlafengehen immer vorgelesen und ich kannte sie praktisch auswendig.

In einem plötzlichen Anflug von Einsamkeit vermisste ich Tia, die ich jetzt auf den Schoß hätte nehmen können und streicheln.

Ich erhob mich, legte das Buch beiseite, und lief den langen dunklen Flur entlang zu dem Zimmer, in dem ich meine Zeit hier verbrachte.

Daphne war mal wieder ausgeschwärmt, irgendwohin ins kleine Dorf. Noch nicht einmal Großmutter wusste genau, wo sie war. Sie bestand darauf, ihr ihre Freiheit zu lassen. Mir persönlich machte es nichts aus, dass Daphne nicht da war, denn sonst hätte sie sicher auf mir herumgehackt.

Ich zog mir meinen Badeanzug an und griff nach einem Handtuch. Dann lief ich herunter, sagte Großmutter Bescheid und lief durch das knöchelhohe Gras zum Meer.

Unweit von dem Anwesen meiner Großeltern befand sich ein kleiner öffentlicher Strand. Das Wasser plätscherte rauschend ans Ufer und hinterließ nasse Sandschlieren. Der herrliche salzige frische Geruch wehte mir schon von Weitem entgegen. Ich breitete das Handtuch auf dem Sand aus und blinzelte in die Sonne. Es war ausnahmsweise mal gutes Wetter und das musste ich ausnutzen.

Mit bedächtigen Schritten lief ich auf das Wasser zu, bis es meine Knöchel umspülte. Es war eisig. Bibbernd machte ich einen weiteren Schritt, bückte mich und ließ das Wasser in kleinen Rinnsalen über meinen Körper laufen. Erst dann stürzte ich mich in die Wellen und schwamm ein paar Züge. Beim Schwimmen wurden mein Kopf immer ganz leer, es gab nur noch mich, das Wasser und meine rhythmischen Schwimmzüge. Ein. Aus. Ein. Aus.

„Astoria!"

Der laute Ruf ließ mich zusammenfahren. Ich wand mich um und blickte zu Großmutter. Sie wedelte heftig mit ihren Armen. Ich schwamm zum Ufer, schlang das Handtuch um mich und rannte zu ihr.

Ihr bleiches Gesicht erschreckte mich.

„Großmutter, was ist passiert?" Ich sah sie geschockt an.

„Großvater..."

Mehr musste sie nicht sagen. Ich sprintete los, Panik durchflutete mich. Was, wenn... Nein. Nein!

Ich stieß das große Portal auf und stürmte in den Salon. Großvater lag auf dem Boden und rührte sich nicht.

„Großvater", schrie ich. Ich sank neben ihm auf die Knie und schüttelte ihn. „Großvater, wach auf!" Die Tränen strömten mein Gesicht hinab. „Großvater... Nein, nein..." Ich vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. „Beweg dich doch!" Schütteln. Nichts. Ich wischte mir unwirsch über das Gesicht. „Großvater, du darfst nicht sterben. Großvater!" Irgendwer zehrte mich zur Seite. „Nein", schrie ich.

„Astoria, lass die Medimagier..."

Ich wehrte mich standhaft, schlug um mich. „Großvater, ich liebe dich. Nein!"

Irgendjemand packte mich grob, ich wurde davongerissen und musste zusehen, wie Großvater davon transportiert wurde. Ich sank auf den Boden, fühlte mich taub und zerrissen. „Nein." Meine Stimme war nur ein leiser Hauch.

„Astoria?"

Ich antwortete nicht. Was gab es schon zu sagen? Meine Worte fehlten, als hätte jemand mein Gedächtnis gelöscht.

„Astoria?" Diesmal eindringlicher.

Ich rollte mich auf dem Boden zusammen und weinte. Die Schritte verschwanden, ließen mich allein in meiner Wolke der Trauer, der Verzweiflung.

Irgendjemand kam und legte eine Decke um mich. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich zitterte.

Die Schritte kamen stetig wieder, Hände brachten Essen, nahmen Essen weg, brachten Decken. Das Licht veränderte sich, wurde dunkler bis es schließlich schwand, doch ich registrierte es kaum.

Irgendwann schlief ich ein, total ausgelaugt und erschöpft. Ich fühlte mich leer wie eine Hülle, gar nicht richtig vorhanden. Das alles war so unwirklich. Im einen Moment war er noch da und erzählte mir Geschichten und dann...

Die Tage war ich wie in Trance. Es gab plötzlich keinen Grund mehr zum Leben. Wenn doch sowieso alles vergänglich ist. Wieso dann noch die Mühe?

x

Die Beerdigung fand an einem Mittwoch statt. Wer hat an einem Mittwoch Zeit?

Ich stand vor dem Spiegel in meinem Zimmer im Anwesen und betrachtete das schwarze Seidenkleid, das mit Spitze verziert war. Was hatte es für einen Sinn, sich für so etwas schön zu machen? Sich die Haare zu frisieren? Sich Ohrringe in die Ohren zu stecken? Sich schöne Schuhe anzuziehen?

Für mich hatte es keinen. Ich schritt vorsichtig die Treppen des Hauses hinunter, wo der Rest meiner Familie wartete. Niemand traf der Tod von Großvater schwerer als Großmutter und mich. Sie stand gebückt da, ein Schatten ihrer beeindruckenden Erscheinung. Wenn man ihr perfektes Erscheinungsbild musterte, könnte man meinen, nichts sei geschehen, aber sah man näher hin, erkannte man kleine Details. Der verschmierte Lippenstift, die halbherzig abgedeckten Augenringe, die verrutschten Träger, das leicht zerknitterte Kleid. Sie war ein Wrack.

„Astoria", sagte Mutter. Sie sah aus wie aus dem Ei gepellt. Makellose, kühle Schönheit. „Endlich."

Ich sagte nichts. Schweigend bahnte ich mir einen Weg durch die Trauergäste, die sich versammelt hatten, um Hyperion Greengrass zu gedenken. Ich warf Vater einen missbilligenden Blick zu. Er hatte noch nicht einmal geweint. Bedeutete ihm der Tod seines Vaters denn nichts?

Ich folgte dem Strom nach draußen, wo der Ministeriumsarbeiter feierlich in einer Zauberrobe stand und seinen Blick über die Leute schweifen ließ. Ich setzte mich neben Daphne, die eine ausdruckslose Maske zur Schau stellte.

Der Ministeriumsarbeiter wartete, bis alle sich gesetzt hatten, und begann dann seine Rede. Sie war lang und unpersönlich, rühmte die Errungenschaften meines Großvaters, zählte seine Orden auf, aber vergaß doch eindeutig, was ihn zu einem besonderen Menschen gemacht hatte. Seine Intelligenz, seine Warmherzigkeit, sein Talent, immer genau das Richtige zu sagen. Seine Liebe, die einen stets umgab wie eine wärmende Decke, seine guten Ratschläge, seine Fähigkeit, zuzuhören. Sein mitreißendes Lachen, seinen Humor.

Ich würde all das vermissen wie ein Kind seine Kuscheldecke.

„Möchte sonst noch jemand etwas sagen?", fragte der Ministeriumsarbeiter schließlich, nachdem er seine lange Rede beendet hatte.

Ich erhob mich. „Ich."

Mutter warf mir einen fragenden Blick zu. Ich ignorierte sie und trat nach vorne.

„Mir werden vielleicht einige widersprechen, aber seine Errungenschaften zeichneten ihn nicht aus. Sie werden ihm noch nicht einmal ansatzweise gerecht. Wer ihn kannte, wusste, dass er immer da war, wenn man ihn brauchte, sogar wenn man meinte, man bräuchte ihn nicht. Er hatte ein Talent, immer genau das zu sagen, was man gerade hören musste, sogar wenn man es nicht hören wollte. Er hat Menschen nie für das verurteilt, was sie waren. Er hat alle angenommen, auch wenn man nicht dem Ideal seiner Eltern entspricht. Und er konnte Mut machen. Er ist ein Mensch, der es verdient, vermisst zu werden. Und-"

„Astoria, das reicht jetzt!", rief Mutter.

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig", sagte ich.

„Doch, das bist du."

Die Gäste warfen einen Blick von mir zu Mutter, versuchten zu verstehen, was vor sich ging. Mutter warf mir einen giftigen Blick zu. Es war, als würde jeder Rest Mut, den ich gerade zusammengekratzt hatte, aus mir entweichen wir Luft aus einem Luftballon. Ich gehorchte ihr und setzte mich wieder.

„Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?", zischte sie mit verzerrtem Gesicht. „Du blamierst uns."

„Es ist aber die Wahrheit", verteidigte ich mich.

Mutter sah mich böse an. „Auf Beerdigungen will niemand die Wahrheit hören. Du hast deine Großmutter traurig gemacht."

Ich warf Großmutter einen Blick zu. Sie weinte, doch als ihr Blick meinem begegnete, lächelte sie und hob den Daumen. Mehr brauchte ich nicht.

Der Ministeriumsarbeiter hatte wieder das Wort ergriffen. „Hiermit verabschieden wir uns von Hyperion Greengrass, Ehemann von Annabelle Greengrass, Vater von Philemon Greengrass, Großvater von Daphne und Astoria Greengrass und Schwiegervater von Moira Greengrass. Mögest du in Frieden ruhen."

Das Feuer flammte auf, züngelte und leckte an Großvaters in Tüchern geschlungenen Leichnam. Der Sarg, der sich um seinen Körper gebildet hatte, war aus dunklem edlem Holz. Er wurde am örtlichen Friedhof in der Greengrass'schen Familiengrabkammer vergraben. Nachdem wir unsere Blumen abgelegt hatten, gingen wir schweigend zurück zum Haus, wo ein Empfang für alle Gäste stattfand.

Ich hielt mich im Hintergrund, aß wenig. In den letzten Tagen hatte ich drastisch abgenommen. Ich entdeckte Eric, den alten Freund meines Großvaters und lief schüchtern auf ihn zu. Er wurde begleitet von einer Frau.

„Hallo, Eric", sagte ich lächelnd. „Wir sind uns noch nie begegnet, aber Großvater hat mir viel von Ihnen erzählt."

„Astoria, nicht wahr? Ich fand deine Rede sehr berührend. Er war dir sehr wichtig, oder?" Eric lächelte mich freundlich an.

„Ja, das war er", sagte ich und nickte. „Ich habe ihn zwar nicht sehr oft gesehen, aber eigentlich zählt nicht die Häufigkeit. Es war immer so, als wäre ich nie weg gewesen."

Eric nickte bedächtig. „Ich weiß, was du meinst. Das ist übrigens meine Frau Katie. Katie, das ist die Enkelin meines besten Freundes."

Ich musste gegen meinen Willen lächeln. Eric zwinkerte mir zu und legte den Finger an die Lippen. „Freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen, Katie", sagte ich.

„Gleichfalls", sagte sie und ergriff lächelnd meine Hand. „Dein Verlust tut mir so unendlich Leid."

„Es ist schon okay", sagte ich. „Ich komme klar."

Ganz so überzeugt davon war ich selbst nicht.

x

Das Leben geht weiter. Man mag es nicht hören wollen, aber es stimmt. Das Leben geht weiter, die Zeit heilt alle Wunden, aber es bleiben Narben. Die Seele jedes Menschen hat welche, unsichtbar für den Rest der Welt, aber sie sind doch da. Sie erzählen die Geschichte unseres Lebens. Und letztendlich machen sie uns zu dem, was wir sind.

Ich will nicht sagen, dass der Tod meines Großvaters gut war, das war er ganz und gar nicht. Er war schmerzhaft, er war traurig. Aber er trägt zu dem Menschen bei, der ich heute bin. Ob ich will oder nicht. Und so ist das bei jedem.


	10. Kapitel 9

Kapitel 9

Der erste September rückte immer näher und ich fühlte mich alles andere als in der Lage, mit einem falschen Lächeln durch die Korridore zu spazieren und so zu tun, als wäre Rose nie verschwunden und als wäre Großvater niemals gestorben.

Er hatte mir in seinem Testament einen Brief vermacht, den ich öffnen sollte, „wenn die Zeit reif war". Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich herausfinden sollte, wann denn diese Zeit war und war irgendwie enttäuscht als Daphne teuren Schmuck bekam. Ich hatte nur einen dämlichen Brief, den ich wahrscheinlich niemals öffnen würde.

Im Hogwartsexpress suchte ich verzweifelt nach Theo, schaute in jedes Abteil und in jede kleine Ecke, doch ich konnte ihn einfach nicht finden. Also setzte ich mich allein in ein Abteil und las. Ich fühlte mich einsam, brauchte dringend jemanden zum Reden. Über Großvater, über Rose. Über alles.

In Hogwarts angekommen fühlte ich mich innerlich total ausgelaugt. Ich wollte weder etwas essen, noch mit Menschen reden. Ich wollte mich einfach irgendwo zusammenrollen und niemals wieder aufwachen. Als ich Theo am Slytherintisch entdeckte, spürte ich eine unbegründete heiße Wut in mir.

„Wo warst du?", verlangte ich zu wissen.

„Weg", sagte Theo ausdruckslos.

„Verdammt, ich habe dich gesucht." Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Was ist nur los mit dir?"

„Was los mit mir ist?" Seine Stimme wurde von einem Flüstern immer lauter. „Ich sag dir, was los mit mir ist. Rose ist weg und alles ergibt keinen Sinn mehr."

„Theo", sagte ich leise. „Du kannst mit mir reden."

„Ich will aber nicht reden. Diese ganze Scheiße, die wir uns zusammengelabert haben, ergibt doch keinen Sinn. Warum bei Salazar anders sein, wenn es doch nur dazu führt, dass man eines Tages spurlos verschwindet."

„Sag so etwas nicht, Theo", flehte ich leise. „Du kannst doch nicht..."

„ _Ich_ kann alles machen, was ich will." Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich und verschwand aus der Großen Halle.

Ich sah ihm verletzt, wütend und mitfühlend zugleich hinterher. Dachte, dass er sich wohl wieder einkriegen würde und er nur ein bisschen Zeit brauchte.

Auf dem Weg zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum lief Tara neben mir her und redete wie wild auf mich ein, erzählte mir begeistert von ihren ach so tollen Ferien. Ich schwieg und rollte mich in meinem Bett zusammen. Wo Rose jetzt wohl war? Lebte sie noch? War sie glücklich?

Und Großvater, war er glücklich? Ich vermisste ihn so...

Ich wischte mir unwirsch eine Träne aus dem Gesicht und zog die Decke so fest um mich, dass ich fast keine Luft mehr bekam, während Brianna und Makayla mich mit ihrem lauten und hysterischem Gekicher nicht schlafen ließen. Dabei wollte ich im Moment nichts anderes, als in das süße Vergessen des Schlafes zu gleiten und mich so leicht zu fühlen wie eine Wolke. Ich hatte das Gefühl, das ganze Gewicht der Welt auf meinen Schultern zu spüren, das mich herunterzog. Aber ich musste meine Maske aufziehen, musste der Welt das glückliche Gesicht zeigen, damit niemand jemals sah, wie es mir wirklich ging.

Wir alle tragen eine Maske. Jeder einzelne von uns und es gibt nur wenige Menschen, bei denen wir sie lüften, aber die wenigsten nehmen sie ganz ab, weil das Blöße und Verletzlichkeit bedeuten würde. Niemand will doch verletzt werden.

Aber bei uns, den Slytherins der reinblütigen Familien, hatten wir fast niemanden, bei dem wir die Maske lüften konnten, nicht mal unsere eigenen Familien. Es wurde uns allen zum Verhängnis, dass wir versuchten, unsere Gefühle zu verstecken. Denn wenn man seine Gefühle in sich hereinfrisst, ätzen sie sich durch dein Inneres und hinterlassen eine bloße, kaputte Hülle. Und dann zerbricht man.

x

Ich möchte nicht behaupten, Rose' Verschwinden war etwas Gutes, denn das war es bei Weitem nicht. Es brachte mich aber Blaise näher. Wir brauchten beide jemanden zum Reden, jemanden, dem Rose viel bedeutet hatte und da Theo sich in seiner Höhle verkroch und selbst mir nicht Einlass gewährte, waren Blaise und ich die einzigen, die die Wahrheit kannten. Wir trafen uns durch Zufall nachmittags in der Bibliothek, wo er allein an einem Tisch saß und in die Ferne starrte. Er hatte ein wenig Abstand zu Draco und seiner Clique genommen und ich hatte ihn schon öfters allein gesehen, traute mich aber erst jetzt ihn anzusprechen.

„Hey, Blaise", sagte ich leise, als ich mich vor den Tisch stellte.

„Hey, Astoria", erwiderte er. Er klang irgendwie müde und erschöpft.

„Wie geht es dir, nachdem...?" Ich stockte. Konnte diese Worte einfach nicht aussprechen.

„Nicht gut. Wir standen uns sehr nahe. Niemand hat das wirklich geglaubt, weil wir nicht viel Zeit miteinander verbracht haben, aber ich hab sie vergöttert. Ich hätte _alles_ für sie getan." Blaise strich sich müde über das Haar. Eine Geste, die irgendwie kraftlos wirkte. „Ich vermisse sie so."

„Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst", entgegnete ich leise und setzte mich ihm gegenüber. „Ich vermisse sie auch. Und ich bin so wütend, dass niemand nach ihr sucht."

Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Ich weiß, verdammt. Ich hätte Mutter und Vater am liebsten geschlagen, als sie diese Entscheidung getroffen haben. Ich verstehe es einfach nicht..."

„Ich auch nicht", sagte ich leise.

Wir saßen beieinander, spendeten uns Trost. Anfangs redeten wir viel über Rose, aber es wurde immer weniger. Ich glaube, wir verarbeiteten es Stück für Stück, die Zeit heilte unsere Wunden. Aber unsere Freundschaft blieb.

Sie blieb, als Pansy und Draco eröffneten, dass sie ein Paar waren. Sie blieb, als Daphne und Blaise ein Paar wurden. Ich überlegte, ihm zu sagen, dass Daphne das nur tat, weil sie Draco eifersüchtig machen wollte, aber Blaise war so glücklich. Ich konnte das nicht zerstören. Zum ersten Mal seit Monaten hatten seine dunklen Augen wieder diesen Glanz. Und wenn Daphne ihn glücklich machte, wer war ich dann, es zu zerstören?

Obwohl mir Dracos Getue mit Pansy wehtat, versuchte ich einfach, so zu tun, als würde es mir nichts ausmachen. Als Blaise sich ihnen langsam wieder zuwandte, zog er auch mich mit. Mein Wunsch, mit der Clique abzuhängen, wurde endlich war. Theo machte von allen aber die wohl erstaunlichste Entwicklung durch. Nachdem er sich zwei Monate kaum gezeigt hatte, wurde auch er Mitglied in Dracos Clique und ich erkannte den fremden Ausdruck in seinen Augen, den Rose einmal gezeichnet hatte.

Er hatte sich deutlich verändert, sprach nicht mehr mit diesem Funkeln in den Augen. Stattdessen schien er die Ideologie der Clique widerstandslos anzunehmen. Als ich ihn darauf ansprach, zuckte er nur mit den Schultern.

„Wir haben unsere Zeit verschwendet, Astoria." Er fuhr sich durch sein dunkles Haar. „Wir haben an dumme Sachen geglaubt. Es war sinnlos, sieh es ein."

„Es war nicht sinnlos, Theo", widersprach ich heftig. „Du willst doch nicht sagen, dass du glaubst, dass Muggelstämmige schlechter sind...?"

„Ich glaube gar nichts mehr, Astoria." Mit diesen Worten machte er kehrt und lief herüber zu Draco.

 _Schön_ , dachte ich. _Dann geh doch, lauf einfach davon. Du bist so feige!_

Wütend wandte ich mich um und stürmte davon. Einen Augenblick später stieß ich mit Daphne zusammen und erwartete, dass sie mich anfauchte wie immer, wenn ich mit ihr redete, doch sie hob nur müde den Kopf. Auch sie veränderte sich langsam. Andere schienen es vielleicht nicht zu bemerken, aber ich konnte genau sehen, wie sie von Tag zu Tag kleiner wurde und immer weniger die kalte arrogante Daphne war, die ich zu kennen geglaubt hatte. Vielleicht wurde ihr das alles zu viel.

Es war schließlich Mitte Dezember, die neue Großinquisitorin Umbridge strukturierte ganz Hogwarts um, und es gab viele Schüler, die gegen sie rebellierten. Mich interessierte es nicht, so kalt das auch klingt, aber mir waren Daphne, Blaise und Theo viel wichtiger.

Blaise bemerkte Daphnes Sinneswandel ebenso wie ich ihn bemerkte. Als wir eines kalten grauen Nachmittags in der Bibliothek saßen, sprach er es an.

„Mit Daphne stimmt etwas nicht."

Ich blickte kaum von meinem Buch auf. „Ich wette das gibt sich wieder."

„Nein", widersprach Blaise. „Tut es nicht. Ich spüre das."

„Wir reden hier von Daphne, sie hat immer Stimmungsschwankungen", entgegnete ich lahm und klappte das Buch zu. Unter gar keinen Umständen wollte ich es wahr haben, dass sie wirklich Probleme hatte. In meinen Augen war sie immer so perfekt gewesen.

„Du verstehst nicht, diesmal ist es anders." Blaise sah mich hilflos an. „Sie ist nicht einfach nur launisch. Ich habe versucht herauszufinden, was los ist, aber sie will nicht mit mir reden. Sie stößt mich einfach auf ihre typische Art zurück."

„Vielleicht braucht sie einfach nur Zeit, um nachzudenken." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

Blaise knallte mit der Faust heftig auf den Tisch, was ihm einen wütenden Blick von Madam Pince einbrachte. „Nein! Sie hatte fast drei Monate."

„Dann braucht sie eben mehr Zeit."

„Sag mal, interessierst du dich wirklich nicht für deine Schwester oder tust du nur so?" Er funkelte mich an.

„Ich interessiere mich wohl für sie", verteidigte ich mich.

„Wovor hast du dann Angst?"

„Ich habe keine Angst."

„Doch, hast du." Er sah mich scharf an. „Wovor, Tori? Dass sie dich zurückstößt? Wie kannst du es wissen, wenn du es nicht wenigstens probierst? Vielleicht braucht sie gerade genau dich."

„Das glaube ich nicht", erwiderte ich leise. „Ich bedeute ihr nichts. Sie hat mich schon als Kind immer beleidigt."

„Sie hat sicher ihre Gründe. Bitte, versuch es wenigstens." Er sah mich flehend an. „In den Weihnachtsferien?"

„Ich kann nicht, Blaise", sagte ich leise.

„Was hält dich davon ab?"

Dass sie mich wieder verletzen wird und dass ich das nicht ertragen kann. „Ich weiß es nicht."

„Dann tu es, bitte..."

Ich konnte nicht anders, ich konnte Blaise nicht enttäuschen. „Okay, ich versuche es."

x

Die Feiertage waren vorbei und es war ein eiskalter Tag. An den Fenstern hatten sich Frostblumen gebildet, eiskalt und wunderschön. Ich stand am Eingang zu unserer Bibliothek, wo Daphne am Fenster saß und in die Ferne sah. Als ich mich leise räusperte, sah sie kurz in meine Richtung, wandte dann aber wieder den Kopf ab.

„Daphne?"

„Was?" Ihre Stimme klang wie ein leises Fauchen.

Ich zögerte. Wie sollte ich dieses Gespräch jetzt beginnen? „Ich... ich mache mir Sorgen... um dich."

Sie stieß ein kurzes Schnauben aus. „Kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Kram."

„Daphne, du bist meine Schwester! Natürlich kümmere ich mich _nicht_ um meinen eigenen Kram."

Sie fuhr herum. „Lass mich allein, Astoria."

„Daphne, bitte..."

Sie wandte sich um und presste ihren Kopf gegen die eiskalte Scheibe. Ich betrat zögerlich den Raum und setzte mich in einen Sessel, der ihr am nächsten war.

„Was ist los?"

„Was los ist?" Daphnes Stimme war so leise, dass ich sie kaum hören konnte. „Ich bin eine Versagerin."

„Ist es wegen Draco und Pansy?"

Sie fuhr herum und funkelte mich mit ihren eisigen blauen Augen an. „Du hast doch gar keine Ahnung, von gar nichts!"

„Tut mir leid", stammelte ich. „Rede weiter. Ich höre dir zu."

„Vergiss es einfach, du verstehst mich eh nicht." Sie wandte sich wider dem Fenster zu und malte wahllos Striche auf die beschlagene Scheibe.

Verdammt, ich hatte sie verloren. „Daphne, bitte... Ich bin immer für dich da, weißt du? Du kannst immer mit mir reden..."

Sie stieß einen leisen Laut aus, der fast wie ein Schluchzen klang. „Ich kann mit niemandem reden, Astoria, weil ich niemandem vertraue."

„Du kannst mir aber vertrauen, Daphne. Komm bloß nicht auf die Idee, dass du mir nichts bedeutest. Denn das tust du, du bedeutest mir unendlich viel. Und ich möchte doch nur, dass du weißt, dass ich doch trotz allem liebe, weil du immer noch meine Schwester bist." Ich holte tief Luft. „Und wenn du mich jetzt trotzdem noch von dir wegstößt, dann ist es mir egal – nein, nicht egal, es verletzt mich – aber ich werde dich trotzdem noch lieben."

Sie wandte sich mit zusammengepressten Lippen von mir ab. „Ich bin ein Monster."

„Bist du nicht..."

„Doch. Ich tue allen Menschen, die mir etwas bedeuten, weh. Dir, Blaise... Ach, verdammt." Ich konnte die Tränen in ihren Augen glitzern sehen.

„Daphne..." Ich legte ihr sanft den Arm auf die Schulter.

„Nein, nicht _Daphne_...", sagte sie leise. „Geh einfach, vergiss meine dämlichen Probleme. Mach mit deinem tollen Leben ohne mich weiter."

„Wie kannst du das sagen?", fragte ich leise. „Deine Probleme sind nicht dämlich."

„Geh einfach und lass mich in Frieden. Ich schaff das schon, die perfekte, reiche und schöne Daphne zu sein."

„Du bist mehr als das, weißt du das?", sagte ich.

Die Tränen lösten sich aus ihren Augen und perlten sanft ihre Wangen hinab. Ich hatte sie noch nie weinen sehen und es beunruhigte mich mehr, als ich zugeben mag.

„Geh, bitte."

Irgendetwas an ihrer Stimme ließ mich aufhorchen. Sie klang so verzweifelt und hilflos, dass ich tat, was sie von mir wollte. Ich ging. Vielleicht, wenn ich geblieben wäre, wäre sie irgendwann zusammengebrochen und hätte mir gestanden, wie sie sich fühlte. Aber sie hatte Recht, über Draco war sie hinweg, sie hatte ihn nie geliebt. Dennoch glaubte ich den Rest des Jahres, dass Dracos Beziehung zu Pansy sie runterzog.

x

„Ich glaube, sie hat einen anderen", eröffnete Blaise mir eines kalten Februartages in der Bibliothek.

„Wer?", fragte ich ein wenig verwirrt.

Er ließ sich neben mich auf einen Stuhl fallen. „Daphne. Sie will mich kaum berühren, sie entzieht sich mir immer."

„Und daraus schließt du, dass sie einen anderen hat?" Ich legte meine Schreibfeder beiseite. „Ziemlich wenig Beweise..."

„Ich spüre das", entgegnete Blaise und runzelte die Stirn.

„Mann, Blaise, dir waren Mädchen noch nie wichtig. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hast du deine fünf vorigen Freundinnen alle betrogen."

„Daphne ist was Besonderes", erwiderte Blaise. „Diese fünf Mädchen waren doch nur Ablenkung. Daphne ist nicht nur wunderschön, da steckt mehr dahinter. Und ich glaube, sie betrügt mich."

„Inwiefern?"

Er warf die Hände in die Luft. „Was weiß ich? Ich habe sie ja gar nicht erwischt."

„Na also... Mach dich nicht verrückt." Ich griff wieder nach meiner Feder, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass das Thema hiermit vorbei war.

„Sie schleicht sich nachts aus dem Bett."

„Vielleicht kann sie nicht schlafen."

„Sie windet sich aus meinen Berührungen."

„Vielleicht drängst du sie."

Er öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren, ließ es dann aber. „Sie... will nicht mit mir reden."

„Sie will auch nicht mit mir reden", entgegnete ich leise. „Sie will mit niemandem reden. Das muss nicht heißen, dass sie dich betrügt."

„Aber irgendwas – nein, irgendwer – ist da. Pansy hat mir von einem hässlichen Pullover erzählt, von dem Daphne behauptet, dass er mir gehört, aber ich besitze keine gemusterten Pullover. Es ist ein _Jungen_ pullover."

„Pansy erzählt viel, wenn der Tag lang ist. Sieht ihr doch ganz ähnlich, die Beziehung ihrer besten Freundin zu zerstören, um sich für all die Jahre, die sie um Draco gestritten haben, zu rächen." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Jetzt bist du unfair."

„Bin ich nicht."

„Wieso sollte Pansy denn Daphnes Beziehung zerstören wollen?" Er legte den Kopf schief. „Oder meine, anders gefragt?"

„Was weiß ich", erwiderte ich hilflos. „Pansy macht doch alles, um das Leben von anderen zu zerstören."

„Das sagst du doch jetzt nur, weil sie Draco hat und du nicht."

Mir blieb der Mund offen stehen. „Hier geht es doch nicht um Draco! Außerdem habe ich doch gar kein Int-"

„Doch, hier geht es um Draco." Blaise funkelte mich an. „Bei dir geht es _immer_ um Draco!"

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht." Ich funkelte zurück.

„Ach vergiss es. Ich suche mir jemanden, der mir glaubt. Du tust es ja anscheinend nicht." Er sprang auf und stürmte davon.

Ich starrte ihm entgeistert hinterher. Dass er so austickte, passte gar nicht zu ihm. Er war sonst immer der gelassene, witzige Kerl von nebenan gewesen und diese aggressive Art passte gar nicht zu ihm. Diese Verbitterung hätte ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut.

x

Ich saß bei Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle und Daphne im Gemeinschaftsraum. Pansy saß eng an Draco gekuschelt und er strich ihr abwesend durchs dunkle Haar. Daphne hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und wirkte ganz weit weg mit den Gedanken.

Ich fühlte mich irgendwie total fehl am Platz, weil ich keinen von ihnen so richtig verstehen konnte. Sie alle waren so ein Rätsel, verhielten sich so widersprüchlich. Wie Draco, der mal nett zu mir war und mein Herz verrückt spielen ließ und dann wieder so tat, als würde er mich kaum kennen. Pansy mit ihrer gekünstelten Art. Daphne mit ihrer seltsamen Verzweiflung. Die einzigen, die so wie immer waren, waren Crabbe und Goyle, die munter in der Gegend herumgrinsten.

„Kannst du mir bei den Zaubertrank Hausaufgaben helfen, Draco?", säuselte Pansy kokett.

Er ging nicht darauf ein. „Jetzt nicht. Ich hab zu tun."

„Du liest doch nur dieses dämliche Buch. Ich versteh gar nicht, warum du das überhaupt machst und..."

„Pansy, halt doch einmal die Klappe, ja?" Draco runzelte die Stirn.

Pansy schmollte und wollte etwas erwidern, doch ich kam ihr zuvor. „Hast du nicht gehört? Er will, dass du still bist."

Draco blickte hoch und unsere Blicke kreuzten sich. Sein Gesicht zeigte keine Regung.

„Was denkst du eigentlich, wer du bist?", fauchte Pansy. „Ich kenne Draco ja wohl besser als du. Oder hast du schon mal seinen Schw-"

„Pansy!", rief Daphne plötzlich. Beim Klang ihrer Stimme zuckten alle zusammen. „Sie ist dreizehn."

„Ach tut mir leid", säuselte Pansy und schlug sich theatralisch gegen die Stirn „Mein Fehler. Ich dachte, sie ist elf."

Ich hätte sie am liebsten geschlagen.

„Haltet doch mal alle die Klappe", sagte Draco genervt.

„Aber, Baby..."

„Auch du, Pansy." Dracos Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich.

Ich blickte kochend vor Wut auf meine Hände, die in meinem Schoß lagen. Als ich Daphne aus dem Augenwinkel zusammenzucken sah, hob ich den Blick. Blaise stand hinter ihr und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Nacken.

„Hey, Daphne", raunte er leise.

„Lass das, Blaise", entgegnete Daphne und wand sich unter seiner Berührung.

„Was? Willst du nicht?" Blaise quetschte sich zu ihr auf den Sessel.

„Blaise!"

„Was ist los, Daphne?" Blaise' Stimme klang forsch und ungewohnt hart. Ich hatte fast ein wenig Angst vor ihm.

„Verdammt, nimmt euch ein Zimmer. Geht woanders streiten, mir egal", sagte Draco genervt.

Ich beäugte ihn. Was war denn los mit ihm?

Wortlos stand Daphne auf und ging. Blaise sprang auf und folgte ihr. Ich stieß ein leises Seufzen aus und wollte ebenfalls gerade aufstehen, als Theo auf uns zukam.

„Theo", sagte ich erfreut. Ich hoffte, endlich ein normales Gespräch mit ihm führen zu können, doch er ignorierte mich eiskalt. „Theo", versuchte ich es nochmal und kam mir vor wie ein quengelndes kleines Kind.

Draco erhob sich genervt und schubste Pansy von sich weg. Mit schnellen energischen Schritten war er verschwunden. Crabbe und Goyle erhoben sich und folgten ihm wie Schoßhündchen.

„Das hast du ja mal wieder toll hingekriegt." Pansy funkelte mich an.

Ich funkelte zurück. „Was denkst du eigentlich, wer du bist?"

„Dracos Freundin." Sie grinste triumphierend. „Und du bist gar nichts. Er sieht dich ja noch nicht mal mit seinem Arsch an."

Ich ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und kochte vor Wut. „Na warte..."  
„Astoria, lass es", sagte Theo.

Ich fuhr zu ihm herum. „Ach, jetzt sagt der Herr auch noch was? Wisst ihr was, ich hab das alles so satt. Wie jeder einfach nur auf mir rumhackt. Denkt ihr, ihr seid besser als ich? Verdammt, das seid ihr nicht! Ihr seid doch nur jämmerliche kleine Flubberwürmer!"

Mit diesen Worten stürmte ich davon und ließ die beiden hinter mir. Im Moment konnte ich getrost auf alle verzichten. Ich vermisste Rose mehr denn je.


	11. Kapitel 10

Kapitel 10

Nach den Osterferien spitzte sich die Lage noch mehr zu. Theo wollte immer noch nicht mit mir reden und schien plötzlich Dracos bester Freund zu sein. Crabbe und Goyle folgten den beiden wie ein Schatten. Ich weiß nicht, worüber sie redeten, aber ich vermisste den alten Theo wahnsinnig. Ehrlich gesagt hätte ich ihn jetzt wirklich gebraucht, weil ich mich einsamer denn je fühlte.

Mit Blaise konnte man über nichts anderes als Daphne reden. Er war wie besessen davon, dass sie ihn betrog. Er hatte zwar keine Beweise, aber es schien ihm zu reichen. Daphne weigerte sich nach wie vor mit irgendjemandem zu sprechen, aber sie wirkte nicht mehr ganz so betrübt wie noch zu Anfang des Schuljahres.

Die Einzige, die noch so wie immer war, war Pansy. Ihr machte die Arbeit im Inquisitionskommando einen Heidenspaß und sie war ganz besessen von Draco. Sie hatte alles, was sie jemals gewollt hatte, während ich mich allein und nutzlos fühlte.

Als ich eines Nachts nicht schlafen konnte, kletterte ich aus meinem Bett und beschloss einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen. Es war riskant, da Umbridge jetzt Schulleiterin war und regelmäßig Mitglieder des Inquisitionskommandos sowie Vertrauensschüler patrouillierten, doch ich fühlte eine innere Unruhe in mir, die jeglichen Gedanken an Schlaf verhinderte.

Die Gänge waren menschenleer und dunkel, fast wie eine andere Welt. Die Schatten der Statuen, die sie auf den Gang warfen, jagten mir eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Ich blieb in der Mitte eines langen Korridors stehen und blickte mich zu beiden Seiten um. Hogwarts bei Nacht war mir nicht vertraut und ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo ich mich gerade befand. Gerade als ich um eine Ecke bog, stieß ich mit einer Person zusammen und erschrak heftig.

Ein Licht flammte auf und blendete mich so stark, dass ich nichts mehr sehen konnte.

„Astoria? Was bei Salazar..."

Eine Gänsehaut schoss mir über den Rücken. Diese Stimme hätte ich überall erkannt. „Draco." Ich blinzelte heftig und langsam gewöhnten sich meine Augen an das helle Licht.

„Was bei Salazar machst du hier um diese Zeit? Du weißt, dass ich dir hierfür locker 50 Punkte abziehen könnte."

Ich zog die Schultern hoch. „Ich konnte nicht schlafen."

„Scheint, als hätten die Greengrass Schwestern öfters Schlafprobleme", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu mir.

„Wie meinst du das?" Ich blinzelte heftig die farbigen Punkte, die vor meinen Augen tanzten, weg.

„Sie schleicht hier auch oft herum. Ich lasse sie in Ruhe, aber wenn irgendjemand anders sie mal erwischt, kommt sie wahrscheinlich nicht so gut weg." Er fuhr sich erschöpft durchs Haar. Ich erkannte deutlich die Ringe unter seinen Augen und die Müdigkeit in seinem Blick. Wie lange hatte er jetzt nicht geschlafen?

„Du siehst müde aus", sagte ich leise.

Er rieb sich die Augen. „Ich muss fast jede Nacht patrouillieren."

„Du Armer..."

„Nein, es geht schon. Ich schlafe in letzter Zeit sowieso nicht so gut." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Warum?", fragte ich leise. Wenn ich könnte, hätte ich einfach alle seine Sorgen genommen und sie aus dem Fenster geworfen.

„Nicht so wichtig", entgegnete er achselzuckend.

„Wenn du deswegen nicht schlafen kannst, kann es nicht so unwichtig sein." Ich schlang fröstelnd die Arme um mich.

Er rieb sich erneut die Augen. „Weißt du, eigentlich geht dich das ja nichts an..."

Ich zuckte zusammen, da er mich so plötzlich von sich stieß. Hatte ich mir die anfängliche Vertrautheit des Gesprächs nur eingebildet?

„Wie auch immer", sagte er schnell und seine Stimme klang seltsam distanziert. „Du solltest jetzt lieber in dein Bett und ich muss weiter. Ach ja, und kein Wort, dass ich dich gehenlassen hab."

Ich nickte verwundert und beobachtete, wie er am anderen Ende des Korridors verschwand. Da stimmte etwas nicht. Und es war nicht nur sein Verhalten, das von vertraut und warm so schnell zu kalt und distanziert umschlug.

Ich ignorierte Dracos Warnung und lief weiter durch die leeren Korridore, lauschte den nächtlichen Geräuschen des Schlosses. Als ich leise Stimmen hörte, hielt ich inne und schlich mich neugierig näher. Als ich um die Ecke lunste, entdeckte ich zwei Gestalten in einem mondbeschienenen Gang. Sie redeten leise miteinander, schienen sich auf eine vertraute Weise miteinander zu streiten. Ich erkannte nur an den hellen blonden Locken, die ganz unvergleichlich waren, dass eine davon wohl Daphne sein musste. Sie trug ein dünnes Nachthemd und darüber einen wirklich grässlich gemusterten Pullover. Die Gestalt neben ihr war groß gewachsen, stand aber im Schatten, sodass ich unmöglich erkennen konnte, wer es war. Aber eins wusste ich mit Sicherheit: es war nicht Blaise. Er hatte die ganze Zeit recht gehabt.

Mein Herz klopfte schnell und es tat mir furchtbar leid, dass ich ihm nicht geglaubt hatte. Verdammt, selbst Pansy hatte die Wahrheit gesagt. Dieser Pullover, den Daphne trug, musste dem Jungen gehören.

Oh Merlin, ich war so blöd.

Am liebsten wäre ich sofort losgerannt und hätte mich bei Blaise entschuldigt, aber Daphnes Lachen ließ mich innehalten. Es klang so frei und glücklich wie der Flügelschlag eines Vogels, der gerade aus einem Käfig freigelassen wurde. Konnte ich das zerstören, indem ich Blaise die Wahrheit sagte?

Wieso tat Daphne das? Wieso tat sie Blaise weh, indem sie sich mit einem anderen traf? Mitten in der Nacht.

Ich musste wohl irgendeinen Laut von mir gegeben haben, denn Daphne wandte sich plötzlich um. Ihr Blick richtete sich genau auf mich, aber die Dunkelheit verschleierte meine Präsenz. Alles, was sie sah, war ein Schatten. Als sie ihren Blick wieder abwendete, schlich ich mich vorsichtig davon, bedacht darauf keinen Laut von mir zu geben.

Als ich wieder sicher in meinem Bett lag und meine Gedanken um das, was ich in dieser Nacht erfahren hatte, kreisten, wusste ich nicht, was ich tun sollte. Es wäre wohl das einzig Richtige, es Blaise zu sagen. Andererseits war Daphne meine Schwester und hatte in diesem einen Augenblick so glücklich gewirkt. Was bei Merlin sollte ich tun?

Und was Draco betraf: irgendetwas bahnte sich da an und ich wollte wissen, was. Und vor allem wollte ich wissen, warum er sich immer so seltsam verhielt, wenn wir zusammen waren. Mochte er mich jetzt oder war ich ihm eigentlich egal?

x

Als ich Blaise am nächsten Tag in der Bibliothek traf, entschuldigte ich mich sofort dafür, dass ich ihm nicht geglaubt hatte.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schon okay", entgegnete er.

„Ich hätte dir einfach glauben sollen. Ich meine, du hast bestimmt nicht aus so einer Laune gesagt, dass sie dich betrügt. Du hattest bestimmt deine Gründe." Ich ließ mich neben ihn auf einen Stuhl fallen.

Blaise lächelte. „Und was hat deine plötzliche Meinungsänderung herbeigeführt?"

„Ach, ich hab einfach gründlich darüber nachgedacht", wich ich aus.

„Ach ja?" Blaise zog eine Augenbraue hoch, ging aber nicht weiter darauf ein.

Ich wollte ihm nicht sagen, was ich beobachtet hatte. Zum einen, weil Daphne glücklich gewesen war, zum anderen, weil sie sich überhaupt nicht geküsst hatten. Sie hatte sich einfach nur nachts mit einem Jungen getroffen. Das war doch noch kein Betrug.

Blaise fuhr sich durch sein dunkles Haar. Selbst ich, voreingenommen wie ich war, musste zugeben, dass er wahnsinnig gut aussah und ich konnte verstehen, dass alle Mädchen ihn total toll fanden. Er war groß, gut gebaut und hatte auch noch Charme und Witz. Nun, in letzter Zeit war er vielleicht nicht so zum Scherzen aufgelegt gewesen, aber irgendwo da drin war wohl noch der alte Blaise versteckt.

„Hey, wollen wir vielleicht rausgehen? Die anderen sitzen da auf einer Decke glaube ich", sagte Blaise.

Ich nickte, da ich sowieso nichts Besseres zu tun hatte.

Die Sonne strahlte vom hellblauen Himmel und ließ uns den näher kommenden Sommer erwarten. In der Luft lag der herrliche Duft von Blumen. Die anderen saßen auf einer großen Decke, die Bücher vor ihnen ausgebreitet – jedoch beachtete sie keiner. Es waren nur noch zwei Wochen bis zu den ZAG-Prüfungen und natürlich wollten sie alle bestehen. Da ich die Jüngste war, musste ich mir darum noch keine Sorgen machen. Ich dachte daran, was ich in den letzten zwei Jahren meiner Schullaufbahn machen würde, wenn sie alle nicht mehr an der Schule waren und auch Rose nicht da war. Es würde wohl schrecklich einsam werden.

Blaise setzte sich neben Daphne und schlang seine Arme um sie. Sie machte keine Anstalten, sich zu wehren. Ich fragte mich, ob Blaise sie jemals konfrontieren würde.

Ich setzte mich auf einen freien Platz zwischen Crabbe und Draco. Pansys Kopf lag in seinem Schoß, sie blickte ihn träumerisch an. Draco unterhielt sich mit Theo, der neben ihnen beiden saß. Crabbe und Goyle versuchten verzweifelt, sich Stoff in Kräuterkunde abzufragen und scheiterten vergeblich. Diesen Lernstoff konnte selbst ich.

Unweit von uns, auf einer anderen Decke, saßen Millicent Bulstrode und ihre beiden Anhängsel Tracey Davis und Sophie Roper. Sie hatten es wohl nicht in Dracos Clique geschafft und starrten mich dementsprechend hasserfüllt an. Dass ich nur wegen Blaise hier war, schienen sie wohl zu übersehen.

Ich betrachtete Draco von der Seite, sein blondes Haar, die grauen Augen, und meine Hände begannen zu schwitzen, weil er mir so unglaublich nah war. Ich müsste nur die Hand ausstrecken, um ihn berühren zu können.

„Ich kann nicht fassen, dass es nur noch zwei Wochen bis zu den Prüfungen sind", sagte Pansy laut. „Und ich muss diesen ganzen Mist noch lernen. Baby, kannst du mir wirklich nicht in Zaubertränke helfen? Ich will doch zusammen mit dir in den Kurs..."

Draco fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. „Vielleicht später, Pansy. Nicht jetzt."  
„Aber..."

„Kannst du nicht einmal einsehen, dass die Welt sich nicht immer um dich dreht?" Er sah sie entnervt an.

„Aber... DrayDray..." Pansy biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Müsst ihr immer streiten?", warf Daphne ein. „Könnt ihr nicht einen Moment einfach nur dasitzen und euch normal unterhalten?"

„Wir streiten nicht", entgegnete Pansy mit einem Schmollen auf den Lippen.

Blaise schlang die Arme um Daphne und drückte sie an seine Brust. Unsere Blicke trafen sich kurz. Er lächelte. Anscheinend war er glücklich, dass Daphne sich ihm nicht entzog. Wenn es ihm egal war, dass sie sich nachts mit einem anderen traf, dann war es eben so.

Ich wandte meinen Blick zu Theo und wünschte, er würde mit mir über Rose' Verschwinden reden. Vielleicht würde es ihm helfen, vielleicht könnte ich ihm klarmachen, dass diese Jahre in unserem Klassenraum nicht umsonst gewesen waren. Dass ich ihn gar nicht mehr wiedererkannte, seit er mit Dracos Clique abhing. Aber er würde ja doch nicht auf mich hören.

Plötzlich sah er hoch, unsere Blicke trafen sich und ich konnte einen kurzen Funken des alten Theos in seinen Augen erkennen. Es war jedoch so schnell vorbei, dass ich mich fragte, ob ich mir das alles nicht nur eingebildet hatte, weil ich es sehen wollte.

x

Die Prüfungen rückten näher und da alle – einschließlich ich – größtenteils mit Lernen beschäftigt waren, hatte ich nicht besonders oft die Gelegenheit, mit Blaise zu sprechen. Geschweige denn mit Theo.

Die ZAG-Prüfungen waren gerade in vollem Gange, es war die letzte Woche vor den Ferien. Ich hatte schon alle meine Prüfungen des dritten Jahres hinter mich gebracht und saß auf einem Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum. Draco saß mir gegenüber und las. Wir schwiegen uns an, da keiner wohl so recht wusste, was er sagen sollte, als Millicent Bulstrode sich plötzlich über ihn beugte.

„Umbridge ruft, Draco", sagte sie eindringlich. „Potter ist in ihr Büro eingedrungen."

Fluchend erhob er sich und strich sich die Uniform glatt. Ich wollte etwas sagen, irgendetwas, doch ich fand keine Worte, also beobachtete ich einfach, wie die beiden davongingen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Draco wieder erschien. Er war blass im Gesicht und lief gebückt, als hätte er Schmerzen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte ich ein wenig panisch.

„Nicht so wichtig", winkte er ab.

„Du hast Schmerzen", stellte ich fest und sprang auf, um ihm zu helfen, doch er schüttelte mich ab.

„Lass mich", fuhr er mich an. „Ich komm schon klar." Er griff nach seiner Tasche, die er liegen gelassen hatte, und stürmte davon.

Später, als wir die Nachricht bekamen, dass einige unserer Väter verhaftet worden waren, herrschte Fassungslosigkeit und Wut. Draco war so rot, dass ich fürchtete, er würde platzen und ich nahm all meinen Mut zusammen und zu ihm zu gehen.

„Hey", sagte ich leise. Er hob den Kopf. „Bist du okay?"

„Sehe ich so aus", entgegnete er wütend.

„Nein", gab ich zu. „Wenn du reden willst..."

„Was gibt es da zu bereden?" Seine grauen Augen bohrten sich in meine. „Vater sitzt im Gefängnis. Mein Vater, verdammt noch mal. Der Mann, von dem ich dachte, er sei..." Er stockte. „Ach, vergiss es."

„Draco", sagte ich leise und legte ihm den Arm auf die Schulter. „Du kannst mir vertrauen. Ich werde niemandem –"

„Halt dich da raus", unterbrach er mich. „Du verstehst mich nicht. Du wirst mich nicht verstehen. Oder sitzt dein Vater gerade in Askaban fest?"

„Nein, aber das ist doch gerade gar nicht der Punkt. Ich-"

„Du bist viel zu jung und naiv, um das zu verstehen. Kapierst du das nicht? Du hast doch gar keine Ahnung!"

Ich starrte ihn verletzt an. „Naiv? Du findest, ich bin naiv? Nur weil ich nicht durch die Schule renne und Leute tyrannisiere? Weil ich nicht den ganzen Scheiß mache, den ihr da abzieht?" Ich spürte die Wut in mir hochsteigen.

„Halt einfach deine Klappe und lass mich in Frieden", entgegnete er leise, so als hätte er keine Kraft mehr.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich helfen wollte", fauchte ich und stürmte davon, während ich verzweifelt versuchte, die Tränen zu unterdrücken, die in mir hochstiegen.

Blind warf ich die Sachen in meinen Koffer, während Tara fragte, was los war.

„Nichts", fauchte ich laut.

Brianna und Makayla tauschten einen kurzen Blick und lachten.

„Der Freak wurde gerade bestimmt von Draco abserviert", kicherte Makayla.

„Halt deine Klappe", rief ich. „Ihr habt doch von gar nichts eine Ahnung."

„Sieh an, sieh an", rief Brianna. „Der Freak –"

Ich knallte meinen Koffer zu, packte ihn und floh aus dem Raum. Keine Ahnung, warum ich so austickte, aber ich nehme mal an, es wurde mir alles zu viel. Pansy, die keine Gelegenheit ausließ, um ihre Überlegenheit zu demonstrieren. Daphne, die mich nicht mit ihr reden ließ. Theo, der sich benahm wie ein Fremder. Draco, der mich naiv nannte und so tat, als würde ich rein gar nichts verstehen. Blaise, der nur noch Daphne im Kopf hatte.

Als wir in Hogsmeade am Bahnsteig standen, hatte ich mich bereits beruhigt. Ich setzte mich zu Dracos Clique in das Abteil – wo hätte ich sonst hingehen können? – und vergrub mich hinter einem Buch. Der Großteil der Fahrt war überschattet von der Wut und der Enttäuschung der Schüler von uns, deren Väter hinter Gittern saßen.

Draco, Crabbe und Goyle verschwanden, um sich an Harry und den anderen DA Mitgliedern zu rächen. Es würde zwar nichts an der Situation ändern, aber wahrscheinlich half es ihnen, einen Teil ihrer Wut abzubauen. Ich nutzte die Möglichkeit, um kurz mit Theo zu reden, der einfach starr aus dem Fenster sah und die ganze Fahrt über mit niemandem geredet hatte. Hätten wir gewusst, dass der Albtraum erst anfing... Ich weiß nicht, es hätte einiges geändert.

„Theo?"

Er reagierte nicht, aber ich war mir sicher, dass er mich klar und deutlich hörte.

„Wo bleibst du jetzt? Ich meine, über die Ferien... Wenn dein Vater..."

Er fuhr herum, das Gesicht ausdrucksloser denn je. „Ich werde bei den Malfoys wohnen."

„Bei deinem neuen besten Freund?", fragte ich. Ein wenig Spott schwang in meiner Stimme mit.

„Hast du ein Problem damit?", entgegnete Theo. Er sah wieder aus dem Fenster.

„Ich will doch nur, dass du wieder so mit mir redest wie früher. Seit Rose–"

„Wage es nicht, ihren Namen noch einmal zu sagen", fuhr er mich an. „Es wird nie wieder so sein wie früher. Diese ganze Welt ist so am Ende..."

„Weißt du was?", sagte ich leise. „Ich bin mir sicher, sie wäre enttäuscht von dir. Sie hat dich wirklich gern gehabt. Den wahren Theo zumindest."

„Hör auf, Astoria. Hör einfach auf. Ich ertrage das nicht."

„Theo, bitte..."

„Lass es einfach sein. Du kannst nicht immer alle retten. Das muss dir mal in deinen sturen Kopf rein. Nicht alle Menschen wollen deine verdammte Hilfe. Mach es nicht noch schlimmer, als es ist." Er funkelte mich an.

„Aber ich will doch nur..."

„Das Leben ist keine Wunschfabrik, verdammt. Gib einfach auf. Ich bin fertig."

„Womit?"

„Mit allem."

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und wandte mich ab. Es hatte ja doch keine Zweck mehr. Der Dunkle Lord war zurück und manche von uns waren jetzt schon kaputt. Theo, Daphne, sogar Draco. Verdammt, wie sollten wir das stemmen? Ich glaube, auf unseren Schultern lag eine größere Last als auf denen der anderen. Jedes Wort, das wir sprachen, jede Handlung hätte das Ende unserer Familie bedeuten können. Zwei Jahre lang führten wir ein Leben, in der jede Sekunde unsere letzte hätte sein können. Natürlich hatten einige mehr zu verlieren als andere, aber man konnte unseren Verfall langsam beobachten.

Draco war der Erste.


	12. Kapitel 11

Kapitel 11

Ich kann nicht genau sagen, was in unserem Leben sich genau verändert hatte. Es war mehr eine Ahnung, jetzt da der Dunkle Lord offiziell zurück war. Ich rechne es Mutter immer noch hoch an, dass sie versuchte, uns da rauszuhalten, aber ganz schaffte sie es natürlich nicht.

Es war ein stürmischer Sommerabend und da die Temperaturen wirklich in den Keller geklettert waren – im Gegensatz zum letzten Sommer war das praktisch die Eiszeit – kehrte ich früher mit meinem Buch ins Haus zurück, dass sich leuchtend vor mir auftürmte. Für vier Personen war es wirklich viel zu groß, aber früher war es für mich vollkommen normal gewesen.

Ich lief durch die mit Kerzen beleuchtete Eingangshalle am Kaminzimmer vorbei, als durch den Türspalt leise Stimmen drangen und ich Dracos Namen aufschnappte. Augenblicklich blieb ich stehen und lauschte.

„Narzissa will es mir nicht sagen, aber er hat eine Aufgabe." Durch den Spalt konnte ich sehen, wie Mutter vor dem Kamin auf und ab ging. Ihre hohen Schuhe klackten auf dem Holzfußboden. „Sie hat mich angefleht, Daphne und Astoria zu sagen, dass sie auf ihn aufpassen sollen." Sie blieb kurz stehen.

Vater strich sich nachdenklich über den Dreitagebart. „Mach dich nicht verrückt, Moira. Es wird schon nichts Gefährliches sein."

Mutter wandte sich um und starrte ihn an. „Phil, du weißt vom letzten Mal. Du weißt ganz genau, was vor vielen Jahren geschehen ist. _Er_ hat keine Skrupel. Dein eigener Bruder! Hast du es vergessen?"

Vater hatte einen Bruder?

„Natürlich nicht, Moira. Wie könnte ich? Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass unseren Töchtern nichts geschieht. Ich werde gar nicht erst in Ungnade bei _ihm_ fallen."

„Ich habe Angst, Phil." Aus der Stimme meiner Mutter sprach so eine Verzweiflung, dass ich erschrak. „Ich liebe sie so sehr."

„Ich weiß, Moira. Ich weiß." Vater erhob sich und legte seine Arme sachte um sie. Mutter lehnte sich gegen ihn.

Nach einer Weile des Schweigens erhob Vater wieder seine Stimme. „Er wollte Astoria."

Mutter zuckte zusammen, als hätte sie jemand geschlagen. „Was? Sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist Phil."

„Er sagt, sie wäre so schön unschuldig. Niemand würde erwarten, dass sie etwas Böses tut."

„Nicht", schluchzte Mutter.

Vater strich ihr über den Rücken. „Moira..."

„Du weißt, dass sie das nicht verkraften würde, Phil", schluchzte sie leise. „Denk doch nur an den Vogel! Sie ist so gutherzig, sie ist so... rein. Ich will ihr das nicht nehmen. Ich will, dass sie ein schönes Leben hat."

„Moira, hör mir zu", sagte Vater ebenso leise und ungewohnt sanft. „Ich konnte ihn vertrösten. Fürs Erste."

„Oh Merlin sei Dank." Mutter barg ihren Kopf an seiner Brust.

„Fürs Erste, Moira", wiederholte er. „Die Zeit wird kommen..."

„Er wird meine Kinder niemals kriegen, Phil. Und wenn ich sterbe", sagte Mutter fest und richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf. Ich erkannte in diesem einen Augenblick, wie stark sie war. Wie stark ihre Liebe zu mir und Daphne war. Tränen strömten langsam über meine Wangen und am liebsten wäre ich zu ihr hingerannt und hätte ihr gesagt, wie sehr ich sie liebte. Doch sie fasste sich wieder und wurde in nur wenigen Sekunden zu der Person, die ich jahrelang gekannt hatte. Jetzt wusste ich, dass es nur eine Maske war, unter der sich eine Mutter verbarg, die kämpfen würde wie eine Bärin, deren Kinder bedroht werden.

Vater räusperte sich leise. „Ich werde diese Familie beschützen. Nimm mir dieses Versprechen ab. Und sollte ich versagen, verdiene ich nichts anderes als den Tod."

„Phil...", sagte Mutter leise. In ihren Augen glitzerte eine ungewohnte Sanftheit. „Du musst nicht-"

„Ich will es aber", unterbrach er sie. „Ich verspreche dir, dass ich euch beschützen werde. Und sollte ich durch meine persönliche Hölle gehen."

Eine plötzliche Welle der Zuneigung flammte in mir auf. Das hier waren meine Eltern, von denen ich fast nichts wusste, aber ich wusste jetzt mit Sicherheit, dass sie mich liebten.

Ich wischte mir eine Träne von der Wange und richtete mich auf. Wenn sie stark für mich waren, würde ich stark für sie sein.

x

Bevor Daphne und ich in den Zug stiegen, blickte Mutter sich nach allen Seiten um.

„Hört mir zu, Daphne, Astoria", sagte sie eindringlich. „Habt ein Auge auf Draco, seid ihm eine Stütze dieses Jahr, verstanden?"

„Warum?", fragte Daphne. „Will er sich umbringen?"

„Daphne!", warnte Mutter. „Passt einfach auf ihn auf. Sorgt dafür, dass es ihm gut geht. Muntert ihn auf, wenn es ihm schlecht geht."

Mir brannten tausend Fragen auf der Zunge, doch ich hielt den Mund. Es musste wohl etwas mit Dracos spezieller Aufgabe zu tun haben. Ich folgte Daphne in den Zug und überlegte gerade, wo ich hinsollte, als Blaise mich zu ihnen ins Abteil winkte.

Ich setzte mich zu ihm, unweit von Theo und Daphne. Draco und Pansy waren im Vertrauensschülerabteil, sodass wir nur recht wenige waren.

„Wie waren die Ferien?", fragte Blaise fröhlich. Schien, als hätte da jemand seine Lebensfreude wiedergefunden.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „So wie immer. Das Wetter war aber ungewöhnlich schlecht. Ich konnte kaum draußen sitzen."

Blaise nickte. „Das sind die Dementoren, die hier überall herumstreifen. Ich war glücklicherweise in Australien. Sie haben dort alle keine Ahnung, was hier in Großbritannien abgeht." Er schlang den Arm um Daphne. „Ich bin jedenfalls froh wieder hier zu sein." Er betrachtete meine Schwester lächelnd, doch sie starrte reglos aus dem Fenster.

„Theo", sagte ich und hoffte, wieder halbwegs an ihn ranzukommen. „Wie waren deine Ferien?" Ich bemühte mich um einen lockeren Plauderton.

„Nichts besonderes", entgegnete er kurz angebunden. „Ich war die ganze Zeit bei Draco."

Ich wollte gerade die anderen nach ihren Ferien fragen, aber da es Crabbe und Goyle waren, verzichtete ich lieber darauf und vergrub mich hinter einem Buch. Wenn niemand reden wollte, schön. Dann eben nicht.

Nach kurzer Zeit kehrten Pansy und Draco Hand in Hand zum Abteil zurück und setzten sich. Draco legte sich so hin, dass sein Kopf in Pansys Schoß ruhte und sie strich ihm kichernd durchs Haar. Meine Hoffnungen, dass Pansy Draco zu Tode genervt und er schließlich Schluss gemacht hatte, erwiesen sich leider als falsch.

Gegen die Mittagszeit verschwand auch Blaise zu einem Slug-Club-Treffen, sodass ich plötzlich niemanden mehr hatte, mit dem ich mich halbwegs normal unterhalten könnte.

Draco erzählte prahlend von seiner Aufgabe, mit der der Dunkle Lord ihn betraut hatte und ich erinnerte mich an Mutters Bitte, die wohl von Narzissa stammte. Ich würde alles daran setzen, Draco zu beschützen. Auch wenn es vor sich selbst war.

x

Es war ein stiller Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum. Da erneut ein Slug-Club-Treffen anstand war Blaise abwesend und ich hatte nichts anderes zu tun, als in einem Buch zu blättern. Vielleicht sollte ich mir eine neue beste Freundin suchen, aber irgendwie konnte ich es nicht übers Herz bringen, Rose zu ersetzen.

In dieser Nacht konnte ich nicht schlafen. Tara schnarchte laut, der Wind peitschte gegen die Fensterscheiben und ich wälzte mich hin und her. Als ich es nicht mehr aushielt, sprang ich aus dem Bett und beschloss, dass ein kleiner Spaziergang nicht schaden könnte. Insgeheim hoffte ich, Draco anzutreffen, der als Vertrauensschüler hin und wieder Nachts patrouillieren musste.

Ich hatte Glück. Er stand an einem Fenster und starrte nach draußen in die dunkle Nacht.

„Draco?", sagte ich leise, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken.

Er fuhr herum und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. „Astoria? Was bei Salazar...? Ach, wieso frage ich noch..." Er fuhr sich müde durchs Haar.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte ich leise.

„Wie schon." Er richtete seinen Blick wieder aus dem Fenster.

Ich trat näher – und sog scharf die Luft ein. An seinem blassen vom Mond beschienenem Arm prangte... das Dunkle Mal.

„Draco? Wie...?" Ich packte seinen Arm und hielt ihn ins Licht.

Er wandte den Kopf ab und riss seinen Arm von mir los.

„Draco? Wieso...? Wie konntest du?" Ich blickte ihn fassungslos an. Er war sechzehn, glaubte er wirklich, dass er diese Verantwortung stemmen könnte?

„Das geht dich nichts an", sagte er kalt.

„Draco..."

„Glaubst du, ich hatte eine Wahl?", fuhr er mich plötzlich an. Sämtliche Kraft schien aus ihm zu entweichen wie Luft aus einem Luftballon.

„Es tut mir so leid", sagte ich leise.

„Dein Mitleid kannst du dir sonstwohin stecken." Er wirkte, als würde er gleich das Bewusstsein verlieren.

„Wie viele Nächte hast du jetzt schon nicht geschlafen?", fragte ich und griff nach seinem Arm. Langsam zog ich ihn auf den Boden, wo wir uns hinsetzten.

„Ist doch egal", winkte er ab.

„Hat es was mit der Aufgabe zu tun?"

Er fuhr herum, seine Augen brannten sich in meine. „Kein Wort! Ich darf nicht darüber reden."

„Aber..."

„Verdammt, willst du in Gefahr sein? Dann renn durch die Schule und plaudere aus, was du weißt. Aber wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist, dann hältst du lieber deine Klappe."

„Tut mir leid", sagte ich und biss mir auf die Lippe. „Weißt du, wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst, bin ich da..."

„Ich brauche keine Hilfe. Ich kann das allein."

„Jeder Mensch braucht irgendwann mal Hilfe. Das zuzugeben ist kein Zeichen der Schwäche. Es bedeutet sogar, dass man stark genug ist, um-"

„Hast du mich nicht verstanden?", unterbrach er mich. „Das ist nicht deine Sache. Ich brauche keine Hilfe. Also misch dich gefälligst nicht ein."

„Versprich mir, dass du mit mir redest, falls du Hilfe brauchst", sagte ich leise.

Er schwieg.

„Draco?"

„Geh."

Ich erhob mich und blickte auf ihn herunter. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, was es für eine Aufgabe war, aber er wollte mich wohl wirklich nicht in Gefahr bringen. Dennoch, er war mir wichtiger. Wenn er litt, würde ich ihm helfen. Ob er wollte oder nicht.

Mit schnellen Schritten lief ich davon und konnte seinen Blick ganz deutlich in meinem Rücken fühlen. Als er mich außer Hörweite glaubte, stieß er einen leisen Schrei aus. Ich hörte seine Hand gegen die alte Steinmauer klatschen und wäre am liebsten zu ihm gerannt, um ihn ganz fest zu halten, aber ich widerstand dem Drang. Er brauchte mich nicht. Das hatte er selbst gesagt.

x

Nach dem Vorfall mit Katie Bell und der schwarzmagischen Halskette wirkte Draco irgendwie anders. Er war blasser als zuvor, seine Haut hatte einen fast schon gräulichen Ton und er sah aus, als hätte er Nächte nicht mehr geschlafen. Ich machte mir Sorgen und beschloss deswegen mal mit Blaise oder Theo zu reden. Immerhin standen die beiden ihm am nächsten.

Theo war unauffindbar, was mich nicht sehr überraschte. Blaise saß aber im Gemeinschaftsraum und machte Hausaufgaben.

„Störe ich?", fragte ich, um sicherzugehen, dass er mich nicht wütend anfuhr. Das schien in letzter Zeit nämlich sehr beliebt zu sein. _Schrei Astoria an, wenn sie mit dir reden will und am besten beleidigst du sie auch noch._

„Nein, das kann warten", meinte Blaise achselzuckend. „Also, was gibt's? Was brennt auf deiner Seele? Onkel Blaise macht's wieder heil."

Ich lachte kurz, dann wurde ich wieder ernst. „Sehe ich wirklich so besorgt aus?"

„Als wäre deine Katze gestorben", bestätigte er.

„Oh, Mist." Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. „Jedenfalls, es geht um Draco."

„Was ist mit ihm?" Blaise versuchte erfolglos zu verbergen was er dachte. _Draco, Draco, immer Draco. Sie kann auch echt an nichts anderes denken._

„Ist dir nicht aufgefallen, wie dünn er ist. Und wie blass."

„Wahrscheinlich kümmert Pansy sich nicht gut genug um ihn." Blaise grinste.

„Blaise, bitte", entgegnete ich. „Das hier ist jetzt wirklich nicht der Zeitpunkt, um Witze zu machen."

„Sorry." Er hob die Hände in die Luft.

„Weißt du, was genau... ihn beschäftigt?" Ich zog die Schultern hoch. „Ich meine..."

„Ich weiß schon, was du meinst", entgegnete er. „Aber ich muss dich enttäuschen. Er weigert sich, mit irgendjemanden darüber zu reden außer seinen Hohlköpfen. Die habe ich auch schon ausgequetscht, aber keine Chance." Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern. „Scheint, als müsse Draco allein damit klarkommen."

„Und Pansy? Sie ist doch seine... Freundin. Wenn ich seine Freundin wäre..." Oh Mist, falsch formuliert. „Also ich meine... du weißt schon. Sie muss sich doch dafür interessieren, wie es ihm geht."

„Ich glaube, es läuft gerade nicht sehr gut zwischen ihnen. Sie denkt, er verbringt zu wenig Zeit mit ihr." Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern.

Gegen meinen Willen musste ich lächeln. Meine Chancen waren vielleicht gerade ein bisschen gestiegen.

„Danke, Blaise", sagte ich.

„Wofür? Ich konnte dir doch gar nichts sagen..."

„Ach, vergiss es." Ich wandte mich zum Gehen.

„Halt, warte mal."

Ich wandte mich wieder um. „Ja?"

Blaise senkte ein wenig unbehaglich den Blick. „Ich weiß, ich nerve dich damit, aber es geht um Daphne."

„Lief es nicht besser zwischen euch?" Ich blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Ich hatte tatsächlich den Anschein gehabt, alles wär wieder halbwegs gut.

„Ja, schon. Aber da ist immer noch irgendetwas, was sie mir nicht sagen will. Wenn ich sie frage, was los ist, sieht sie mich nur immer so kalt an und sagt, dass es mich nichts angeht."

„Ich kann dir da auch nichts sagen, Blaise."

„Vielleicht kannst du mit ihr reden?" Er sah mich flehend an.

„Du weißt, dass sie nicht mir redet. Ich habs schon einmal versucht. Ich versuche es eigentlich schon mein ganzes Leben lang. Sie redet nicht mit mir. Manchmal glaube ich, sie hasst mich."

„Ach quatsch", winkte er ab. „Du bist ihr wichtig. Sie ist nur nicht in der Lage, das zu zeigen. Bitte, rede mal mit ihr."

„Ich kann dir nichts garantieren, weißt du?"

„Natürlich. Aber einen Versuch ist es wert."

Ich nickte kurz, dann verschwand ich auf mein Zimmer.

Noch vor den Weihnachtsferien machte Daphne mit ihm Schluss und er durchlief eine seltsame Veränderung. Er wurde zu dem arroganten Slytherin, den schon vorher alle in ihm gesehen hatten und wurde bekannt für seine Angewohnheit, die Mädchen zu wechseln wie andere ihre Unterwäsche. Daphne hatte ihm wirklich etwas bedeutet.

Ich beschloss, trotzdem mit Daphne zu reden und passte sie nach Weihnachten in unserem Haus ab, wo sie nicht so einfach flüchten konnte wie in Hogwarts. Diesmal änderte ich meine Strategie. Anstatt irgendetwas zu sagen und sie somit irgendwie zu verärgern – was ich bei den anderen wahrscheinlich genauso falsch machte – wartete ich drauf, dass sie mit _mir_ redete, nicht umgekehrt. Idiotensicherer Plan. Dachte ich.

Ich setzte mich neben sie auf das Sofa im Kaminzimmer und schwieg. Sie schwieg auch. So saßen wir vielleicht eine halbe Stunde, bis mir klarwurde, dass sie wohl nicht einfach so anfangen würde zu reden. Ich suchte nach einem unverfänglichen Thema, fand aber keins.

„Schlechtes Wetter, hm?", sagte ich lahm. Toller Gesprächseinstieg, Astoria, dafür verdienst du einen Orden.

„Was willst du?", entgegnete sie kühl.

„Ich will nur wissen, ob es dir gut geht." Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und erwartete ihre Reaktion.

„Mir geht's super."

„Ach, Daphne", seufzte ich leise und schlang die Arme um sie. Sie wehrte sich erst, aber ich blieb beharrlich und dann ließ sie es zu. Einfach so. Ich hielt sie einfach nur fest und mir wurde klar, dass man vielleicht nicht immer Worte brauchte, um sich zu verständigen. Irgendwann begann sie zu reden.

„Ich kann nicht mehr perfekt sein, Tori", murmelte sie. „Ich bin ein Versager."

„Nein, nein, bist du nicht", sagte ich leise und wickelte eine blonde Strähne ihres Haars um meinen Finger.

„Ich hasse das", sagte sie.

Ich brauchte einen Moment, bis mir klarwurde, dass sie die Haarsträhne um meinen Finger meinte. Ich ließ ihr Haar los.

„Du musst gar nicht perfekt sein, weißt du? Ich bin auch nicht perfekt." Ich drückte sie an mich. „Und Mutter und Vater lieben mich trotzdem."

„So meine ich das nicht, Tori." Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ich will nicht nur ein blondes Püppchen sein, bei der alle nur denken: _Ahh, die Hübsche_. Ich will mehr sein."

„Du _bist_ mehr."

„Ach, komm schon", sagte sie spöttisch. „Ihr findet mich doch alle nur gut, weil ich hübsch bin. Ihr wisst doch gar nicht, wer ich wirklich bin."

„Ich will doch wissen, wer du wirklich bist, aber du stößt mich immer von dir weg." Ich unterdrückte die Tränen, die in mir hochsteigen wollten.

„Oh." Sie starrte mich an. „Ich weiß doch auch nicht, warum ich das immer tue, aber ich habe einfach das Gefühl, dass mir alle in den Rücken fallen werden."

„Ich werde dir niemals in den Rücken fallen. Du bist meine Schwester."

Sie wandte sich ab, damit ich das Glitzern in ihren Augen nicht sah. „Ich wollte Draco nie. Ich wollte dir eigentlich nie damit wehtun. Aber ich dachte, wenn ich ihn habe... werde ich glücklich. Dann hab ich Blaise benutzt und gemerkt, dass ich nicht mehr will..."

Ich schlang meine Arme fester um sie und ließ sie einfach weiter reden. Wenn ich etwas sagte, würde ich es wahrscheinlich kaputt machen.

„Ich bin nicht glücklich, aber vielleicht..."

„Vielleicht was?", konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen.

„Ich glaube, ich habe mich verliebt... Ach vergiss es."

Nein, wollte ich rasch sagen, aber ich konnte an ihren Augen erkennen, dass sie schon zugemacht hatte. Aus ihr würde ich nichts mehr herausbekommen, aber es war ehrlich gesagt schon mehr, als ich erhofft hatte.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte ich leise. „Und wenn du Hilfe brauchst, werde ich immer für dich da sein."

Daphne wischte sich eine Träne von der Wange. „Danke. Für alles. Ich habe es nicht verdient."

„Wenn es einer verdient, dann du."

„Verdammt, wie kannst du immer so widerlich nett sein."

Ich musste unwillkürlich lachen. „Ich bin nur nett zu denen, die mir etwas bedeuten. Und du bedeutest mir etwas."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand ich aus dem Kaminzimmer und ließ Daphne allein. Es war zwar noch nicht das beste Gespräch gewesen und es gab immer noch tausend ungesagte Dinge, aber wir waren auf dem richtigen Weg. Dessen war ich mir sicher.


	13. Kapitel 12

Kapitel 12

Dracos Wandlung war kaum übersehbar. Er wurde von Tag zu Tag blasser, redete kaum, aß wenig und lachen hörte man ihn auch nicht mehr – noch nicht einmal spöttisch. Die anderen Schüler waren vermutlich erleichtert, dass er nicht mehr auf ihnen herumhackte, aber mich sorgte es nur. Wenn ich versuchte mit ihm zu reden, dann blockte er ab, aber nachdem Ron Weasley vergiftet im Krankenflügel landete, war sein schlechter Zustand unleugbar. Er brauchte jemanden, sonst würde er noch daran zerbrechen.

Da die Chancen, ihn Nachts im Schloss anzutreffen, am größten waren, schlich ich mich aus dem Bett und wanderte durch das leere Schloss. Mittlerweile kannte ich mich schon damit aus, kannte die Tücken und Gefahren. Aber ich traf Draco nicht.

In der folgenden Nacht versuchte ich es erneut und in der darauf. Ich streifte in der ganzen Woche jede Nacht durch die Gänge, doch Draco blieb verschwunden.

Eines Nachts sah ich ihn schließlich aus einem seltsamen Raum hinausgehen und passte ihn ab. Als ich plötzlich vor ihm stand, begann er laut zu fluchen.

„Scheiße, Astoria. Was in Merlins Namen machst du hier?" Er klang wütend und aufgebracht.

„Ich habe dich gesucht, weil ich mir Sorgen mache", sagte ich atemlos und wurde ein wenig rot. Zum Glück war es dunkel.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich deine verdammte Hilfe nicht will." Er funkelte mich an.

„Ich will dir auch gar nicht helfen", entgegnete ich. „Nur..."

„Nur was?" Er legte den Kopf ein wenig schief. Oh Merlin, er sah so gut aus.

„Reden", schloss ich lahm.

„Reden?"

„Oder, keine Ahnung, Tee trinken?"

Er lachte leise und ich konnte mir ein triumphierendes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Gehen wir ein Stück?"

Er nickte und wir setzten uns langsam in Bewegung. Eine Weile schwiegen wir uns an und obwohl mich brennend interessierte, was er in dem Raum gemacht hatte, so hielt ich doch meinen Mund. Ich wollte nicht, dass er daran dachte – was auch immer das war. Ich wollte ihn nur ein wenig ablenken, ihn vielleicht zum Lachen bringen. Für eine Weile seine Sorgen vergessen lassen.

Wir blieben vor einer mondbeschienenen gepolsterten Fensterbank stehen, auf die wir uns setzten.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte ich leise. „Und jetzt sag nicht gut, die Lüge wird dir kein Mensch glauben. Ich will _wirklich_ wissen, wie es dir geht."

Er schwieg.

„Draco?"

„Ich habe Angst, dass ich es nicht schaffe. _Er_ hat gesagt, er bringt meine Familie um, wenn ich es nicht mache. Ich habe Angst zu versagen. Und ich fühle mich schuldig, weil ich... ach Scheiße..."

Ich machte ihm keinen Druck, sondern legte nur vorsichtig meine Hand auf seine und wartete auf seine Reaktion. Nichts. Ich ergriff sie vorsichtig. Seine Hand war kalt und groß, größer als meine. Es fühlte sich so… unglaublich an.

„Ich bin da für dich", sagte ich leise. „Du musst es mir nicht erzählen. Aber wenn es alles für dich leichter macht, habe ich ein offenes Ohr."

Draco biss sich auf die Lippe. „Vielleicht solltest du lieber gehen..."

„Nein", erwiderte ich leise. „Du musst mich nicht wegstoßen, um deine unnahbare Fassade aufrechtzuerhalten. Hier ist niemand, der dich verurteilt. Hast du das gehört? Ich verurteile dich nicht. Du musst nicht Draco _Malfoy_ sein, oder reich oder gutaussehend. Sei einfach Draco. Ich werde niemandem je davon erzählen."

„Astoria..."

„Lass einfach alle Mauern einkrachen, nimm die Maske ab. Es wird sich gut anfühlen..."

„Ich kann nicht."

„Du kannst." Ich schlang in einem plötzlichen Anflug von Mut meine Arme um ihn und drückte ihn ganz fest an mich. Ich strich ihm sanft durchs blonde Haar. Wie lange war es her, seit ihn jemand einfach mal ohne Absichten in den Arm genommen hatte?

„Astoria...", sagte er leise.

„Lass es gut sein, Draco. Du musst keine Rolle mehr spielen. Lass alles raus."

„Du klingst wie eine Seelenklempnerin", sagte er stöhnend.

Ich lachte leise. Und dann schlang er plötzlich auch seine Arme um mich und wir hielten uns gegenseitig. Es war das erste Mal, dass er mich nicht von sich stieß und wieder zumachte. Es waren keine Worte mehr nötig. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es besser machte oder vielleicht noch schlimmer, aber ich hoffe doch, dass es ihm ein wenig Kraft gegeben hatte.

x

Ich war gerade auf einem Gang im ersten Stock unterwegs, als ich die krachenden Geräusche eines Duells vernahm. Ich schlich neugierig näher und lunste durch den Türspalt. Eine Stimme – Harry Potters – schrie laut ein Wort, das ich noch nie gehört hatte. _Sectumsempra._

Ich unterdrückte einen Schrei, als an Dracos Körper plötzlich Wunden aufklafften wie von einem Schwert zugefügt, die sein weißes Hemd blutrot färbten und in wenigen Sekunden mit Blut durchtränkten. Draco taumelte und fiel, sein Zauberstab klirrte auf dem Fliesenboden. Ich stieß einen erstickten Schrei aus. Und dann rannte ich. Hinter mir hörte ich laut eine hysterische Mädchenstimme schreien. _MORD! MORD IM KLO!_

Ohne groß nachzudenken, schlitterte ich um Ecken und stieß dumpf mit einer Person zusammen. Es war Professor Snape, der – wahrscheinlich alarmiert von dem Geschrei – in Richtung Toilette unterwegs war.

„Professor! Draco, in der Toilette. Er verblutet! Schnell", schrie ich hysterisch.

Snape verlor keine Zeit und eilte los.

Ich blieb stehen, wo ich war und brach zusammen. Was, wenn Draco so schwer verletzt war, dass er...

Nicht auszudenken...

Minuten vergingen. Snape kam mit dem verletzten Draco an der Stelle vorbei, wo ich zitternd auf dem Boden kauerte.

„Miss Greengrass? Geht es ihnen gut?"

Ich nickte und zog mich an einer Säule hoch. „Alles in Ordnung, Professor", murmelte ich. Meine Welt schwankte, es roch so metallisch nach Blut.

„Meinen Sie, Sie schaffen es, Mr Malfoy in den Krankenflügel zu bringen? Ich muss mir noch Potter vorknöpfen."

„Ja, sicher", sagte ich, war aber alles andere als sicher.

Snape reichte mir Dracos Arm, der unkontrolliert zitterte. Er war so bleich wie ein Laken und drohte jeden Moment, in Ohnmacht zu fallen.

„Wer ist das?", fragte Draco schwach.

„Ich bin's", flüsterte ich leise, „und ich würde dir niemals wehtun."

Vorsichtig ging ich los, Dracos Schritte neben mir waren schleppend und schwer. Würde er es überhaupt schaffen?

Ich zog ihn sanft die Treppen hoch, er stöhnte heftig. „Gleich ist es geschafft", wisperte ich leise. „Nur noch diese eine Treppe..."

Ich schaffte es mit letzter Kraft die Türen des Krankenflügels aufzuziehen. Madam Pomfrey stürzte auf mich zu, geschockt.

„Du liebe Güte, was ist passiert?"

„Ich...", sagte ich. Was sollte ich ihr sagen?

„Ach egal, legen Sie ihn auf das Bett da. Er braucht dringend Diptam... Wo ist es denn..." Ihre Stimme verklang langsam, als sie im hinteren Raum verschwand.

Ich hievte Draco auf das Krankenbett und strich sachte eine blutverkrustete Strähne seines blonden Haars aus der Stirn.

„Wo bin ich?", murmelte er leise.

„Im Krankenflügel", murmelte ich zurück. „Gleich geht es dir besser..."

Dracos Hand tastete nach meiner. Mein Herz schlug wie wild, als seine Finger schwach meine umschlossen. „Geh nicht..."

„Das werde ich nicht", wisperte ich.

Er schloss die Augen und rührte sich nicht mehr. Panik befiel mich. „Madam Pomfey!"

Sie stürzt herbei und verabreicht ihm eine Reihe von Tränken. Dann gab sie eine heilende Salbe auf die verschorften Wunden auf seiner blassen Brust und im Gesicht.

„Wie bei Merlin ist das passiert?", fragte sie, als sie fertig war mit ihrer Behandlung.

Ich starrte sie an und spürte, wie meine Knie wackelig wurden.

„Lassen Sie das Mädchen in Ruhe, Madam Pomfrey. Sie steht unter Schock. Ich werde Ihnen alles erklären." Snape, der soeben den Krankenflügel betreten hatte, führte die verwirrte Krankenpflegerin in ihr Büro.

Ich ließ mich auf einen der danebenstehenden Stühle fallen. Draco hielt immer noch meine Hand. Lächelnd ließ ich meinen Kopf auf die Matratze sinken und schloss die Augen. Er lebte!

x

Wenige Tage nach dem Unfall in der Toilette wurde Draco aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen. Er wirkte irgendwie wütend und konnte sich kaum mehr an den Vorfall erinnern. Es war schade, dass er sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte, wie er meine Hand gehalten hatte wie ein Ertrinkender und wie seine schwache Stimme flüsterte, dass ich nicht gehen sollte. Diese Erinnerungen würden mir immer bleiben.

Ich war im ersten Stock, unterwegs zum Gemeinschaftsraum, als ich leise Geräusche aus dem Klo hörte. Obwohl sich alles in mir sträubte, siegte die Neugier. Ich stieß die Tür auf – und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Draco? Was machst du denn hier?"

Draco, der über das Waschbecken gebeugt stand, fuhr hoch und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seines Hemdes über das Gesicht, das noch immer einige Kratzer zierte. „W-was machst du hier?"

„Das hier ist ein Mädchenklo", bemerkte ich. „Wenn hier einer falsch ist, dann du." Plötzlich fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Er hatte geweint! Das erschütterte mich mehr, als ich erwartet hätte. „Draco, was ist los?" Ich versuchte, meine Stimme möglichst sanft klingen zu lassen.

„Gar nichts", sagte er rasch. „Geht dich nichts an."

„Du kannst es mir ruhig sagen, ich verrate es keinem."

„Nein!" Seine Faust donnerte auf den Waschtisch, der laut schepperte. „Mir geht es verdammt noch mal gut!"

„Draco, hör doch mal zu. Du musst dich nicht quälen..."

„Ich quäle mich nicht. Und jetzt verschwinde." Er funkelte mich mit wütenden Augen an. In ihnen stürmte es, wirbelten graue Wolken umher.

Ich wich ein wenig zurück und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Versteh doch, ich mache mir doch nu-"

„Geh!" Seine Stimme klang so scharf wie tausend Messerstiche.

Ich zuckte zusammen. „Draco, bitte", flehte ich.

Er wandte den Kopf ab. „Ich kann das nicht mehr. Ich halte es nicht mehr aus, verdammt!" Ein herumliegendes Fliesenstück ging laut scheppernd zu Bruch. Er griff nach einem weiteren, das Gesicht rot vor Wut, die Augen weit aufgerissen. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich mit seinen heftigen keuchenden Atemzügen.

„Draco, hör auf." Ich trat auf ihn zu und legte sanft meine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Egal, was dich bekümmert. Lass nicht zu, dass es dich zerstört. Es gibt immer noch Menschen, denen du wichtig bist, weißt du?"

Dracos Atem verlangsamte sich, er ließ die Fliese klirrend auf den Boden fallen.

„So ist es gut. Ein. Aus. Ein. Aus."

„Geh bitte", flehte er.

„Ich werde dich nicht allein lassen", murmelte ich leise. „Ich bin da, wenn du mich brauchst."

„Geh." Seine Stimme wurde lauter.

„Ich habe auch manchmal das Gefühl, zu brechen, es nicht zu schaffen. Aber man muss da einfach durch. Ich habe immer noch die Hoffnung, dass es irgendwann besser wird."

„Astoria, _geh_!"

Ich nickte sachte und ging rückwärts auf die Tür zu. Mit zitternden Händen griff ich nach dem Knauf und zog sie zu.

„Endlich", hörte ich eine schrille, weibliche Stimme. „Ich dachte schon, die geht nie. Endlich sind wir allein Draco..."

Ich schrak zusammen, meine Brust schmerzte. Wer war dieses Mädchen?

„Lass mich in Ruhe", murrte Draco.

Ich sprang zurück, als die Tür aufschwang und Draco herausstürmte, ohne mich zu bemerken.

„Draco, warte!", rief das Mädchen. „Wir haben doch soviel gemeinsam!"

Draco ignorierte sie. Seine Schritte waren schnell und irgendwie entschlossen. Irgendetwas würde passieren. Und Draco hatte damit zu tun.

Ich lief mit zitternden Knien zu dem alten Klassenraum, wohin Theo, Rose und ich uns früher immer geflüchtet hatten. Von diesem Raum erhoffte ich mir Trost. Ich vermisste Rose, mit ihr hätte ich bestimmt reden können.

Als ich die Tür aufstieß, erkannte ich Theo, der ans Fenster gelehnt stand.

„Theo", sagte ich und kämpfte meine Tränen zurück.

Er fuhr herum, starrte mich aus seinen dunklen Augen an. „Was willst du hier?"

Ich ließ mich kraftlos auf den Boden fallen. „Die Welt vergessen", sagte ich leise.

Er blieb in weiter Distanz stehen und musterte mich.

„Ich vermisse dich", sagte ich leise und kam mir dabei so verletzlich vor. „Und mittlerweile will ich auch gar nicht mehr den alten Theo zurück, ich will einfach Theo!"

Er schwieg.

„Und es ist mir egal, was aus dir geworden ist und woran du glaubst. Ich vermisse dich. Ich schwöre dir, ich werde nicht versuchen, dich zu ändern oder dir zu sagen, woran du glauben sollst, aber mein Großvater hat mir mal gesagt, dass ich niemals an meinen Taten zweifeln soll, wenn ich sie mit Herz getan habe. Und dass es nicht schlimm ist, man selbst zu sein. Denk einfach darüber nach, bitte. Du machst vielleicht gerade eine schwere Phase durch, aber denk immer daran, wer du wirklich bist. Und ich werde es dann akzeptieren, wenn du dir sicher bist, dass du genau so bist. Sag jetzt nicht, dass es keinen Sinn hat. Denn es hat einen. Jemand muss anfangen."

Ich holte tief Luft. So, jetzt war es raus. Jetzt würde Theo gucken, was er damit anfangen würde. Ich hoffte natürlich, dass ich wieder einen Freund erlangen würde, aber wenn es nicht so war und ich Theo endgültig verloren hatte, würde ich es akzeptieren müssen.

„Astoria...", sagte Theo leise, den Blick starr aus dem Fenster gerichtet.

„Du musst es mir nicht jetzt sofort sagen", entgegnete ich rasch. „Lass dir Zeit."

Ich wischte mir über die Augen und erhob mich. „Ich vermisse dich, Theo. Nur, dass du das weißt."

Mit diesen Worten verließ ich Theos kleines Reich und fühlte mich schon besser. Keine Ahnung, ob ich mir das leise „Ich vermisse dich auch, Astoria" nur eingebildet habe, aber ich glaube gern daran, dass er es genau in diesem Moment sagte.

x

Laute Geräusche weckten mich in dieser einen Nacht, die als Todestag des großen Albus Dumbledore für immer in die Geschichtsbücher eingehen würde.

Ich schlug meine Decke zurück, starrte zu Brianna und Makayla, die leichenblass waren.

„Was ist da los?", rief Brianna elend.

„Ich weiß es nicht", entgegnete Makayla leise.

Ohne die beiden weiter zu beachten, sprang ich aus dem Bett. Mein erster Gedanke galt Draco. Was, wenn ihm etwas passiert war? Ich lief durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem sich ein paar Schüler mit ratlosen Gesichtern eingefunden hatten, spurtete durch die Eingangshalle hinaus auf die Ländereien, wo sich viele Schüler mit blassen verheulten Gesichtern eingefunden hatten.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte ich einen Schüler, der neben mir stand. Er deutete wortlos zum Astronomieturm, von dem etwas herunterfiel.

Ich kniff die Augen zusammen, erkannte eine Gestalt die auf den Boden zuraste. Mein erster Gedanke war, _bitte lass es nicht Draco sein_ , mein zweiter, als ich erkannte, wer es war, _bei Merlin, oh nein._

Ich stolperte benommen zurück. Das war doch alles ein Albtraum, nur ein Albtraum. Das Eichenportal der Schule war aufgesprengt, glitzernde Rubine lag auf den blutverschmierten Steinplatten. Ich suchte in der Schülermenge nach Daphne, konnte sie aber nicht finden.

Plötzlich rannten drei Gestalten an uns vorbei, darunter Draco und Snape. Ich blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als auch Harry Potter an mir vorbeischoss.

Ehe ich einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, lief ich schon raus. Die eisige Nachtluft brannte in meinen Lungen. Ich wurde Zeugin eines Duells. Flüche sirrten in der Luft um mich herum, verfehlten mich nur knapp. Als Snape Draco zuschrie, dass er laufen sollte, setzen auch meine Beine sich in Bewegung. Ich rannte, als hinge mein Leben davon ab. Ein Fluch, der sich verirrt hatte, traf mich hart in den Rücken und brachte mich zum Stolpern. Mit dem Gesicht voran fiel ich ins taufeuchte Gras, doch alles woran ich denken konnte, war Draco. Verbissen kämpfte ich mich hoch – niemand nahm von mir Notiz – und lief auf das Schultor zu.

Draco kniete dahinter im Staub, blass, müde, abgekämpft. Sein Gesicht war in seinen Händen vergraben und seine Schultern bebten, als müsste er mit aller Kraft die Tränen zurückhalten.

Ich blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, brachte plötzlich kein Wort mehr raus. Mit vorsichtigen Schritten näherte ich mich ihm. Meine nackten Fußsohlen brannten höllisch, ich hatte mich wohl an Glasscherben oder Gesteinsbrocken geschnitten.

„Draco?" Meine Stimme war leise und mein Herz klopfte wie wild. „Draco? Geht es dir gut?" Ich betete, dass er mich nicht wegschickte, aber er machte keine Anstalten. Genau genommen machte er gar nichts.

Ich kniete mich neben ihn in den grauen Staub und legte sachte meine Hand auf seinen gekrümmten Rücken. Kleine Steinchen schnitten in meine Haut. „Draco?"

Keine Reaktion.

„Oh Merlin. Was habe ich nur getan?", wisperte er plötzlich tonlos.

„Alles wird gut", versprach ich, aber mir war mittlerweile mehr als bewusst, dass das nur eine leere Floskel war. Nichts würde gut werden, Dumbledore war soeben gestorben. Der Dunkle Lord hatte seine Macht gesichert, indem er den einzigen Mann, den er jemals gefürchtet hatte, beseitigt hatte.

„Du verstehst nicht", sagte Draco.

„Dann erklär es mir." Ich wagte es, seinen Kopf sachte an meine Schulter zu ziehen. Er wehrte sich nicht, nein, er lehnte sich sogar gegen mich. Meine Brust explodierte fast.

„Ich war das! Ich habe die Todesser hier herein geschmuggelt. Ich hätte ihn fast umgebracht. Ich..." Er stockte. „Ich hätte fast einen Menschen getötet." Er klang fassungslos.

Ich schluckte, meine Kehle fühlte sich an wie zugeschnürt. „Aber du hast es nicht getan...oder?"

„Nein, du verstehst es nicht. Ich hätte fast... oh Merlin... ich war kurz davor... Und dann hat er geredet und nicht aufgehört... Und ich konnte nicht mehr, ich wollte nicht mehr... und dann kamen Amycus und Alecto und Greyback..." Draco zitterte. „Und... sie haben mich verspottet und ich dachte, ich schaffe es und dann... Snape... Snape hat ihn getötet. Snape hat Dumbledore getötet."

Ich schlug fassungslos die Hand vor den Mund. Wieso sollte Snape so etwas grässliches tun? Dumbledore hatte ihm doch vertraut.

„Ich habe versagt. Der Dunkle Lord wird mich und meine Familie umbringen... oh Merlin, ich bin erledigt." Seine grauen Augen bohrten sich in meine, so voller Verzweiflung und Selbsthass. Es erschreckte mich, wie gebrochen er aussah.

„Sag so etwas nicht, Draco." Ich strich ihm sanft eine Strähne seines blonden Haars aus dem blassen Gesicht. „Es wird schon gutgehen."

„Wie kannst du so optimistisch sein?"

„Komisch, du bist der Erste, der mir sagt, dass ich optimistisch bin. Die anderen halten mich eher für einen Pessimisten."

Ein kurzes Schmunzeln erhellte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sein Gesicht. Es könnte aber auch Einbildung sein, reines Wunschdenken meinerseits.

Ich seufzte und dann schwiegen wir und ich hielt ihn fest, berauscht von seinem wahnsinnigen, herben und leicht süßlichen Duft. Und er ließ es zu, machte keine Anstalten, mich wegzustoßen, und obwohl heute so eine schreckliche Nacht war, war ich doch irgendwie glücklich und ich fühlte mich schrecklich schuldig deswegen. Aber es tat so gut. Ich schloss meine Augen, ein zartes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Snape war es, der uns voneinander riss, als er durch das Schultor stürmte und Draco am Arm packte. „Was machst du noch hier?", schrie er aufgebracht. Sein Gesicht war verzerrt von Hass und Zorn.

Ich wich unwillkürlich ein wenig zurück und rappelte mich hoch. Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass dieser Mann, der vor mir stand, in der Lage war, zu morden.

Draco warf mir einen kurzen Blick zu, den ich nicht zu deuten wusste. Dann verschwanden Snape und er. Ich schlang fröstelnd meine Arme um mich und machte mich auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss.

Ich fand Daphne in einem Gang, in dem Trümmer herumlagen wie verstreute Puzzleteile. Sie lag auf dem Boden, zusammengerollt wie ein Embryo. Auf ihren Wangen glitzerten getrocknete Tränenspuren und auf ihrer Stirn klaffte eine große Platzwunde.

Ich keuchte leise und ließ mich auf die Knie fallen. „Daphne?" Ich schüttelte sie sachte.

Sie murrte leise etwas und rollte sich noch kleiner zusammen.

Erleichtert darüber, dass ihr nichts geschehen war, lehnte ich mich gegen die kühle Mauer und seufzte leise.

Plötzlich schüttelten ihre dünnen Schultern sich vor Schluchzen. „Es fängt an, Tori", weinte sie leise. „Wird das jetzt unsere Welt?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", murmelte ich zurück und zog sie in meine Arme. Konnten wir überhaupt gewinnen?

Daphne drückte sie an mich und erwiderte meine Umarmung. Ich schloss die Augen.

Als ich erwachte, war die Sonne gerade aufgestiegen und kündigte einen neuen Morgen in dieser schrecklichen Welt an. Der Himmel war von einem leuchtenden Rosa und man könnte fast meinen, nichts wäre in dieser Nacht geschehen, doch die Sonnenstrahlen erhellten nicht nur Daphnes und mein Gesicht, kitzelten nicht nur unsere Nasen, sondern auch die von Dumbledores totem Körper, erhellten die Trümmer, die Leute, die in dieser Nacht verletzt oder gar getötet worden waren. Und obwohl hier so viel Leid geschehen war, leuchtete die Sonne überall gleich hell, machte keinen Unterschied zwischen schönen und schrecklichen Orten. Sie gab mir Hoffnung, Hoffnung, dass sie immer wiederkehren würde, egal, was geschah. Es würde immer ein neuer Tag anbrechen.


	14. Kapitel 13

Kapitel 13

Ich erhob mich vorsichtig, streckte meine steifen Glieder. Daphne schlief noch, sie sah so friedlich aus. Der kalte Gesichtsausdruck war von ihr abgefallen, gebröckelt wie eine alte Mauer. Sie sah jünger aus, unschuldiger.

Ich schlich leise davon, meine Fußsohlen schmerzten noch immer. Überall in den Gängen waren Relikte eines Kampfes zu sehen. Feine Staubschichten, die den Boden überzogen, herausgesprengte Stücke aus Säulen und Fensterbänken.

Ich umkurvte die Trümmerhäufchen und lief in die Eingangshalle. Sie war menschenleer, vermutlich befanden sich die meisten in ihren Schlafsälen. Ich gähnte, es war ungefähr sechs Uhr morgens. Vielleicht konnte ich noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf herausschlagen.

Ich lief die Treppen zum Keller hinunter, murmelte der Steinwand das Passwort zu und schlüpfte hindurch, kaum dass die Lücke groß genug war. Auch im Gemeinschaftsraum war kein Mensch zu sehen. Ich stieg die Wendeltreppe zu dem Mädchenschlafsälen hinunter und stieß die Tür, auf der Viertklässler stand, sachte auf.

Brianna und Makayla lagen zusammen in einem Bett und schliefen. Auf ihren Wangen konnte man getrocknete Tränenspuren erkennen. Ich seufzte leise und ließ mich auf mein eigenes Bett fallen. Tara im Bett neben mir schnarchte laut. Ich drehte mich weg und presst mir beide Seiten meines Kissens an meine Ohren. Ich dachte an Draco, wie es sich angefühlt hatte, ihn in den Armen zu halten. Ich hoffte, er hatte es auch genossen.

Dennoch, er war immer noch mit Pansy zusammen. Aber wo war sie dann immer gewesen, wenn er sie gebraucht hatte? Wo war sie gewesen, als er im Klo der Maulenden Myrte saß und weinte? Wo war sie gewesen, als er langsam an der großen Aufgabe zerbrach? Hatte sie ihn Nachts gehalten und ihm gesagt, dass er sich vor ihr nicht verstellen musste?

Nein, hatte sie nicht. Ich war es gewesen. Ich, die kleine Astoria.

Hatte ich da nicht verdient, ihn in meinen Armen zu halten? Aber er liebte mich nicht. Nicht so wie ich ihn liebte. Und selbst wenn, er war immer noch Daphne versprochen.

Ich hatte plötzlich wieder seinen Duft in der Nase und seufzte tief. Das war der mit Abstand schönste Duft der Welt. Ich schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft. Der Schlaf zehrte an mir und zog mich in seine herrlichen Tiefen.

Ich träumte von Draco. Davon, wie er mich in seine starken Arme zog und festhielt. Die Welt blieb stehen, als es nur noch mich und ihn gab. Ich sog seinen Duft in mir auf wie ein Schwamm. Die stürmische Farbe seiner Augen, die Wärme seines Körpers.

Ein leises Seufzen entfuhr mir und er strich mir sanft über die Haare. „Ich liebe dich, Draco", murmelte ich leise.

„Ich liebe dich, Daphne."

Ich kehrte in die Realität zurück. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte sich der Traum in einen Albtraum gewandelt. Ich riss mich von ihm los und starrte ihn an. Er würde mich niemals lieben. Nicht so, wie ich ihn liebte.

Weil er Daphne gehörte.

Nicht mir.

x

Mutter holte Daphne und mich früher ab. Ein paar Schüler und Schülerinnen blieben noch, um bei Dumbledores Beerdigung dabei zu sein, aber ich war nur froh, dass es vorbei war.

Zu Beginn der Ferien kamen Dracos Vater und die anderen verhafteten Todesser aus dem Gefängnis frei. Malfoy Manor wurde zum Hauptsitz erklärt und wir zogen wenig später ein.

Das Haus war zwar groß, gab jedoch nicht genug Platz für alle her, aber da wir zu einer wichtigen Familie gehörten, bekamen wir unsere eigenen Räume. Mir gefiel es zwar nicht so sehr, mein Zuhause zu verlassen, allerdings war Draco so die ganze Zeit in meiner Nähe.

Bereits wenige Tage nach unserer Ankunft nahm Vater zusammen mit 29 anderen Todessern an einer wichtigen Mission bezüglich Harry Potter teil.

Als er zurückkehrte war er alles andere als zufrieden. Der Dunkle Lord war ebenfalls nicht erfreut, anscheinend hatte die Aktion nicht funktioniert wie erhofft.

Als Strafe wurden sämtliche Beteiligten vor unseren Augen gefoltert.

Ich werde nie vergessen, wie mein Vater sich schreiend unter dem Cruciatus Fluch wand, auch wenn ich nie viel Kontakt zu ihm gehabt hatte. Es war schrecklich, ihn, der immer so gefasst war, so verwundbar zu sehen. Daphne war starr und blass wie ein Laken. Sie sah aus, als würde sie gleich umkippen. Ich spürte die Übelkeit in mir hochsteigen.

Aber am schlimmsten war es für Mutter. Stumm liefen ihr Tränen über das Gesicht, ihre sonst so akkurate Schminke lief ihr in schwarzen Bächen die Wangen herunter. Sie weinte nie. Ich konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie Todesqualen litt.

Der Dunkle Lord lachte triumphierend und bedeutete seinem Handlanger aufzuhören.

Vater blieb auf dem Boden liegen und rührte sich nicht. Neben ihm lagen die anderen Gequälten.

Ich presste mir die Hand vor den Mund und stürzte zu ihm, sobald der Dunkle Lord mit wehenden Roben verschwunden war.

„Vater!" Ich rüttelte an seiner Schulter. „Vater, wach auf!" Ich schmeckte etwas Salziges. Verwirrt fasste ich mir ans Gesicht. Ich weinte.

Mutter kniete sich neben mich und zog Vaters Kopf auf ihren Schoß. „Philemon. Phil. Kannst du mich hören?" Ihre Stimme zitterte wie verrückt.

„Vater!", rief ich schluchzend.

Daphne trat neben uns. Ihre Stimme klang ausdruckslos. „Ist er tot?"

„Nein", riefen Mutter und ich gleichzeitig.

Mutter strich ihm sanft über die Wangen, auf der Tränen glänzten. Er stöhnte.

Ein Stein fiel von meinem Herzen. Merlin sei Dank. Er lebte.

„Astoria, hilf mir bitte, ihn zu unseren Gemächern zu bringen."

Ich gehorchte, ohne groß nachzudenken. Daphne folgte uns mit unsicherem Gang. Um sie würde ich mir später Sorgen machen.

Ich fegte alle Sachen vom Tisch und hievte Vater zusammen mit Mutter hinauf. Es war die nächste Ablage, die wir finden konnten.

„Astoria, hol die Medikamente, schnell!"

Ich rannte los ins Badezimmer und griff nach dem großen Koffer, in dem die Fläschchen und Tiegel leise klirrten. Mutter nahm ihn mir ab und warf ihn auf den Boden. Hektisch suchte sie nach einem Trank, der Vater helfen würde. Sie verabreichte ihm routiniert einen Stärkungstrank und versorgte dann die Wunden, die er sich bei der Aktion zugezogen hatte.

Ich beobachtete sie fasziniert. Diese Seite kannte ich gar nicht von ihr. Sie ging so fachmännisch mit den Heilmitteln um. Mir wurde urplötzlich klar, wie wenig ich über Mutter und Vater wusste. Außer der Tatsache, dass sie meine Eltern waren, wusste ich eigentlich gar nichts über sie.

Nachdem Mutter fertig war, ließ sie sich erschöpft auf ein Sofa fallen.

„Alles in Ordnung?", wagte ich zu fragen.

Mutter nickte. „Er wird wieder." Sie sagte es mehr zu sich selbst als zu mir. Fast, als wollte sie sich selbst davon überzeugen.

Daphne war spurlos verschwunden. Ich ließ mich seufzend neben Mutter fallen. „Wo hast du das alles gelernt?"

Mutter zögerte. „Ich war früher Heilerin, bevor ich deinen Vater geheiratet habe."

„Das wusste ich gar nicht. Wieso hast du das nie erzählt?"

„Du hast nie gefragt", erwiderte sie.

Vater regte sich auf dem Tisch und stöhnte. „Moira?"

„Ich bin hier, Phil", sagte Mutter sanft. Sie stand auf und ergriff seine Hand.

Ich erhob mich ebenfalls und beschloss, die beiden allein zu lassen.

Auf meinem Zimmer angekommen, griff ich nach einem Buch über Heilkräuter.

Hatte ich deshalb ein so großes Interesse in die Heilkunst? War ich Mutter ähnlicher, als ich dachte?

Mein Ziel war es schließlich auch, Heilerin zu werden.

Nachdenklich ließ ich meinen Finger über die Buchstaben gleiten, die die Heilfähigkeiten der Alraunen erklärten.

Aus dem kleinen Salon hörte ich leise Stimmen, die bezeugten, dass es Vater bereits besser ging.

Ich stand auf, lief zu Daphnes Zimmer und klopfte. Ich hatte schon zu lange zugesehen, wie sie sich kaputt machte.

„Geh weg", ertönte Daphnes gedämpfte Stimme.

„Daphne? Willst du vielleicht reden? Ich höre dir zu."

„Ich sagte, geh weg", rief sie.

Ein Seufzen entfuhr mir. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich."

„Mir geht's super. Und jetzt verschwinde, Astoria, und mach irgendwas mit deinen komischen Büchern!"

„Ich will dir doch nur helfen", versuchte ich es weiter.

„Ich _brauche_ keine Hilfe, verdammt", kreischte sie.

Wieso versuchte jeder, dem ich helfen wollte, mich abzuwimmeln? Vertraute mir keiner? Es war so frustrierend. Ich wollte doch nur helfen, weil sie mir wichtig war. Sie war meine Schwester.

x

Nachdem, was mit Vater passiert war, brauchte ich ein wenig Ruhe, also setzte ich mich nach draußen in den großen Garten, der das Herrenhaus umgab.

Ich klappte mein Buch auf und lehnte mich in den Schatten eines Baumes, als ich eine Gestalt auf mich zugehen sah. Groß, dünn, dunkelhaarig und mit dunklen Augen. Theo.

„Astoria?", fragte er leise, als er vor mir stand. Ich konnte sehen, dass er geweint hatte. Auch sein Vater war von der Bestrafungsaktion nicht verschont geblieben.

Ich klopfte neben mir auf den Boden und bedeutete ihm sich zu setzen. Er ließ sich auf das weiche Gras fallen und zog die Knie an sein Kinn.

Für eine Weile saßen wir einfach nur schweigend da, versunken in unseren eigenen Gedanken.

„Das ist es also", sagte Theo schließlich.

Ich nickte. Das war es tatsächlich.

„Ich hatte gehofft, wir würden mehr Zeit haben", fuhr er fort. „Vor allem du bist noch so jung..."

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. „Wir konnten es nicht verhindern. Niemand kann das."

„Aber anfangen", sagte er lächelnd.

Ich konnte mir ein Lächeln ebenfalls nicht verkneifen. „Du hast also drüber nachgedacht."

„Stundenlang", bestätigte Theo. „Und es ist immer noch eine dumme Idee, etwas anderes zu denken und verdammt gefährlich, aber..." Er grinste. „Jemand Dummes muss anfangen."

Ich war so überwältigt, dass ich ihn spontan umarmte.

„Hey, hey, nicht so stürmisch."

„Ich hab dich so vermisst", rief ich.

Er lachte. „Ich dich auch." Dann wurde er auf einen Schlag ernst. „Dir ist aber klar, dass wir jetzt in der Höhle des Löwen sind?"

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und nickte. „Natürlich. Wie könnte ich das vergessen."

„Keine falschen Worte, keine falschen Handlungen." Er sah mich eindringlich an. „Ich will niemanden in Gefahr bringen. Und du hast so viel zu verlieren."

„Also, Klappe halten?", schloss ich.

Theo nickte. „Ach und... tut mir leid, Tori. In den letzten zwei Jahren hab ich mich unmöglich benommen. Du brauchtest mich und ich war so versunken in meiner Trauer, dass ich ganz vergessen habe, dass du auch trauerst."

„Schon okay", sagte ich leise und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich verzeihe dir. Außerdem hab ich mich so mit Blaise angefreundet."

„Apropos Blaise", entgegnete Theo. „Der Kerl scheint nicht gerade glücklich zu sein. Ich hab ihn schon monatelang nicht mehr scherzen hören."

Ich zog die Schultern hoch. „Ich weiß... er war so fertig, weil Daphne Schluss gemacht hat und wegen Rose... wahrscheinlich wurde ihm alles zu viel."

„Ich hoffe, er macht nichts Dummes", erwiderte Theo besorgt.

„Er wird schon zur Vernunft kommen. So wie du."

„Glaubst du?"

„Hoffe ich." Ich zupfte an einem Grasbüschel. „Ich hoffe, der Dunkle Lord will nichts von euch. Ihr seid alle volljährig und –"

„Ich mache mir eher Sorgen um dich", unterbrach er mich. „Du bist immerhin so unschuldig."

„Aber wir müssen doch nach Hogwarts", sagte ich.

„Glaubst du, der Dunkel Lord legt wert auf Schulbildung?" Theo lachte kurz und hart. „Wahrscheinlich dürfen wir kleine Kinder quälen."

„Das will ich nicht", rief ich schnell.

„Keine Sorge", entgegnete Theo. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass dir so etwas nicht passiert. Und ich glaube, deine Eltern werden auch ihren Teil dazu beitragen."

„Aber..."

Er seufzte. „Kein aber."

Ich schwieg. Nichts, was ich sagte, würde ihn von seiner Idee abbringen.

„Theo?"  
„Ja?"

„Du mochtest Rose mehr als... nur mögen oder?" Ich klappte mein Buch auf und zu und starrte auf die Seiten, da ich es nicht über mich bringen konnte, ihn anzuschauen.

Er schwieg so lange, dass ich fast glaubte, er hätte mich nicht gehört. Doch als er mir schließlich eine Antwort gab, klang seine Stimme sicher, als hätte er schon ewig darüber nachgedacht.

„Ja. Soweit ein vierzehnjähriger Junge ein zwölfjähriges Mädchen mehr als nur mögen kann. Sie war... irgendwie anders."

„Ihr wärt ein tolles Paar gewesen", sagte ich leise. „Ich wünschte, sie wäre noch hier. Oder zumindest, dass ich wüsste, wo sie ist."

Theo nickte und rupfte an dem grünen Gras herum. „Das würde es leichter machen, als diese verdammte Ungewissheit."

Ich sah ihn zustimmend an. „Weißt du eigentlich etwas über Draco? Ich habe ihn seit der Sache auf dem Astronomieturm nicht mehr gesehen und ich mache mir irgendwie Sorgen."

„Wirst du jemals aufhören, dir Sorgen um Draco zu machen?" Theo kicherte leise.

„Nein, niemals", antwortete ich ehrlich. „Selbst wenn ich im Grab liege, werde ich noch alle, die es besuchen, fragen, ob es Draco gut geht."

Theo lachte und wuschelte mir spielerisch durchs Haar. „Du bist echt hoffnungslos oder?"

„Ein hoffnungsloser Fall", bestätigte ich. Dann wurde ich wieder ernst. „Also, Theo, sag schon. Hast du ihn gesehen?"

Er nickte. „Ja, aber auch nur kurz. Er ist ziemlich fertig von diesem ganzen Scheiß. Kann ich verstehen, jeder mit so einer Aufgabe wäre daran kaputtgegangen."

Ich legte mein Buch neben mich und starrte nachdenklich das Haus an. „Vielleicht sollte ich zu ihm gehen?"

„Lass ihn lieber", entgegnete Theo. „Er braucht wahrscheinlich seine Ruhe, um damit fertigzuwerden."

Ich seufzte leise. „Okay, ich höre mal lieber auf dich. Wenn ich sonst versuche, mit Leuten zu reden, mache ich es noch schlimmer."

„Weil du immer alles besser machen willst, obwohl man es manchmal einfach nicht besser machen kann." Theo lächelte. „Ich wünsche mir für dich wirklich, dass Draco klar wird, dass er dich braucht und nicht Pansy."

„Danke", sagte ich leise. „Aber das liegt jetzt wohl ganz bei ihm."

„Er mag dich aber zumindest, denke ich", meinte er. „Wenn ich dich mal zufällig anspreche, kriegt er zumindest keine Hassanfälle."

Gegen meinen Willen musste ich lachen. Theo stimmte ein.

„Das ist ja schon mal ein Anfang."

Theo lachte und nickte zustimmend. „Jeder fängt mal klein an."

x

Nachdem ich zusammen mit Theo draußen gesessen hatte, bis es dämmerte, kehrten wir ins Haus zurück. Ich verabschiedete mich von ihm und wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht. Dann machte ich mich zurück auf den Weg in mein Zimmer. Mutter fragte sich bestimmt, wo ich blieb. Außerdem hatte ich einen Bärenhunger.

Als ich am Salon der Malfoys vorbeikam, hörte ich plötzlich eine mir bekannte Stimme. Neugierig trat ich näher – und erstarrte. Durch einen winzigen Türspalt konnte ich Dracos großgewachsenen Gestalt ausmachen.

„...hast versagt, Draco."

Ein Schauer lief mir über den Rücken. Das war die fauchende Stimme des Dunklen Lords.

„Ich weiß, mein Lord." Diese Stimme gehörte zu Draco.

„Und du weißt, dass ich dich noch bestrafen muss?"

Ich erschauerte. Nein. Noch einer, den ich liebte, verletzt? Das würde ich nicht aushalten.

„Carrow, die Tür ist offen", sagte der Dunkle Lord ausdruckslos.

Carrow lief auf die Tür zu und ich verdrückte mich schnell. Nachdem die Tür mit einem lauten Klacken ins Schloss gefallen war, wagte ich mich wieder näher.

„Carrow, tob dich aus", hörte ich den Dunklen Lord kalt sagen.

Ich vernahm ein klatschendes, widerliches Geräusch. Aber Draco gab keinen Laut von sich. Die klatschenden Geräusche wurden schneller, in immer kürzeren Abständen.

Ich war wie festgefroren. Was geschah mit ihm?

„Scheint, als zeige das keine Wirkung", sagte eine dritte Stimme hämisch. Carrow. „Er macht ja gar nichts. Wollen wir mal sehen, was er jetzt macht. Crucio!"

Draco jaulte auf.

Ich schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. „Nein, nein, nein!"

Ich stellte mir vor, wie er sich wand vor Qual. Ich konnte das nicht zulassen.

Mein Gehirn funktionierte nicht mehr, alles an mir schrie. Wie von allen guten Geistern verlassen riss ich die Tür, die in den Salon führte, auf und schrie. „Aufhören! Nein! Aufhören!"

„Wen haben wir denn da?" Carrow musterte mich.

Der Dunkle Lord nickte kaum merklich.

Ich bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Dumme Astoria.

Carrow richtete seinen Zauberstab auf mich. Ich begann zu zittern. „Nein, bitte." Meine Stimme war nur noch ein leiser, kraftloser Laut.

Draco lag reglos am Boden in einer Lache seines eigenen Blutes. Was hatten sie mit ihm gemacht?

Mehr konnte ich nicht denken. Meine Welt explodierte. Unbeschreiblicher Schmerz schoss durch meine Adern. Fühlte sich so das Ende an?

Ich stand in Flammen, wand mich hin und her.

Und dann schrie ich.


	15. Kapitel 14

Kapitel 14

Mein gesamter Körper schmerzte. Es gab nichts, was mir nicht wehtat. Stöhnend öffnete ich die Augen und blinzelte ins helle Licht. Wo war ich?

Ich erkannt einen imposanten Kamin, in dem Feuer flackerte. Ledersofas. Ich war immer noch im Salon. Vorsichtig richtete ich mich auf und strich mir eine verschwitzte Locke aus dem Gesicht.

Unweit von mir lag Draco bewusstlos auf dem Rücken und starrte an die Decke. Ansonsten war der Raum menschenleer.

Ich spürte, wie Wut in mir hochkroch. Wieso wurden wir hier einfach zurückgelassen? Kannten sie noch nicht einmal Gnade bei ihren eigenen Leuten?

Draco stöhnte.

Ich kroch vorsichtig zu ihm rüber, meine Hände krallten sich in die kostbaren, weichen Teppiche.

Er war schrecklich blass, noch blasser als sonst. Sein weißes Hemd war blutbefleckt und hing in Fetzen an seinem Oberkörper.

„Draco?"

Er stöhnte erneut. Ich kniete mich neben ihn und berührte sachte seine Schulter. „Draco?"

Er blinzelte und blickte mich mit leeren, grauen Augen an.

„Geht es dir gut?"

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?", fragte er mit schleppender Stimme.

Ich wurde rot. „Ich... ich weiß nicht... es war so ein... Reflex."

„Ziemlich dummer Reflex."

„Allerdings. Wie geht es dir?"

Er richtete sich stöhnend auf, ließ sich dann aber wieder auf den Teppich sinken. „Wie geht es _dir_?"

Ich seufzte. „Abgesehen davon, dass ich gerade gefoltert wurde und jetzt zu Tode genervt werde, hervorragend."

„Du hast einen komischen Humor", sagte Draco schwach.

„Ich weiß. Und jetzt sag mir, was sie mit dir angestellt haben."

„Ausgepeitscht",murmelte er. „Und dann gefoltert. War echt lustig, bis du kamst."

Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Zeig."

„Auf dem Rücken", sagte er.

Ich packte ihn an der Seite und drehte ihn sachte um. Er stöhnte auf. Mein Kopf schwirrte.

Auf seinem Rücken waren rote, blutige Striemen zu sehen, die schon fast lila waren. Die musste man sofort behandeln. „Sieht echt böse aus", sagte ich.

Draco seufzte. „Ich nehme an, ich habe es verdient."

„Hast du nicht", protestierte ich heftig. „Nur weil du ihn nicht töten konntest... Es ist so unfair. Wieso wird man bestraft, wenn man einen Menschen _nicht_ tötet?"

Draco senkte den Blick und schwieg. Wir wussten beide, dass das nur eine Vorprobe für das war, was uns noch erwartete, sollten wir uns weitere Fehltritte leisten.

„Beweg dich nicht, ich komme gleich wieder", sagte ich leise.

„Ich _kann_ mich gar nicht bewegen."

„Umso besser." Ich stand auf, wartete, bis der Schwindel abflaute, und machte mich auf den Weg zur Hausapotheke der Malfoys. Ich klaute einen kleinen Koffer mit Salben und Tränken, eine Schüssel mit Wasser und einen Lappen und lief mit vollen Armen durchs Haus. Meine Beine zitterten, wohl eine Nachwirkung des Fluchs.

Als ich die Tür des Salons aufstieß, war immer noch niemand da, der sich um Draco kümmerte. Wie konnte man ihn hier so allein zurücklassen? Draco lag immer noch auf dem Teppich und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich regelmäßig.

Ich kniete neben ihm nieder und ließ die Medizin auf den Teppich fallen.

Sachte entfernte ich ein paar Fetzen des Hemdes. Draco zuckte zusammen. Er musste irrsinnige Schmerzen haben.

„Gleich wird es besser", versprach ich.

„Es tut doch gar nicht so weh", sagte Draco zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Seine Augen waren glasig vor Schmerz.

„Du musst nicht mehr den harten Kerl spielen", erwiderte ich. „Ich kann sehen, dass du Schmerzen hast."

Ich schraubte eine Salbe auf und verteilte sie großzügig auf den Striemen. Die offenen Wunden schlossen sich augenblicklich. Ich strich eine Creme gegen Narben darauf und wischte mit einem nassen Lappen das Blut weg. Nun kündigten nur noch hellrote Striche, die in einem wirren Muster auf seinem Rücken verteilt waren, von der vorangegangenen Bestrafung.

„Du machst das echt gut", sagte Draco. „Du solltest Heilerin werden."

„Das war tatsächlich mein Plan, aber bis dahin dauert es noch ein bisschen."

Draco nickte kaum merklich.

„Was willst du werden?", fragte ich und wrang den vollgesogenen Lappen aus. Das Wasser der Schüssel färbte sich rötlich.

„Keine Ahnung" erwiderte er. „Irgendetwas im Ministerium vielleicht."

Ich wischte noch einmal über die Wunden. Es war kaum blasse Haut zu sehen und selbst die war überzogen von feinen Narben des Fluches, mit dem Harry Draco verletzt hatte.

„Ich würde sagen, dein Rücken wird fast komplett vernarbt sein", sagte ich.

„Egal", sagte Draco.

Das überraschte mich. Ich hätte erwartet, dass sein Aussehen ihm wichtiger war.

„Trink das", sagte ich und reichte ihm Blutbildungstrank und ein starkes Schmerzmittel.

Er gehorchte, ohne nachzufragen oder sich zu beschweren und ich begann, die Tränke und Salben wieder im kleinen Koffer zu verstauen.

„Danke", sagte Draco.

„Ach was, kein Problem", winkte ich ab.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nicht nur für das. Für alles. Ich habe nie Danke gesagt."

Ich spürte die Röte in mir hoch steigen. „Das war doch nichts. Ich habe doch gar nichts gemacht."

„Doch." Draco nickte. „Mehr als du denkst."

Ich lächelte.

„Draco!" Eine schrille Stimme riss mich zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Es war Pansy. Auch ihre Familie war eingezogen. „Oh Merlin, was ist passiert?" Sie stürzte auf ihn zu und stieß mich zur Seite, sodass ich fast das Wasser verschüttete.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe meine verdiente Strafe bekommen."

Pansy drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und nickte dann kurz in meine Richtung. „Hat sie dich belästigt?"

„Nein." Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie hat –"

„Egal", flötete Pansy und warf mir einen giftigen Blick zu, der soviel bedeutete wie Raus-oder-ich-bringe-dich-eigenhändig-um-und-baggere-bloß-nicht-meinen-Freund-an.

Mit brennenden Wangen verließ ich den Salon. Wann war Pansy jemals für ihn dagewesen? Er verdiente jemand Besseres.

„Da bist du ja." Mutter tauchte auf wie aus dem Nichts. „Was willst du denn mit dem Zeug?"

„Nichts", sagte ich.

„Komm, es gibt gleich Abendessen. Wie siehst du denn aus? Unter die Dusche mit dir, sofort!"

Sie fragte noch nicht einmal, woher das Blut kam. Sie schien nur zu bemerken, dass ich nicht angemessen aussah.

Ich warf einen letzten Blick auf die Türen des Salons. Es hatte sich nichts geändert. Es würde sich niemals ändern.

x

Als ich am nächsten Morgen erwachte, waren kaum noch Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus Fluch zu spüren. Bis auf Kopfschmerzen ging es mir erstaunlich gut.

Ich sprang auf, riss die Vorhänge beiseite und blinzelte in die Sonne. Herrliches Wetter, ein Besuch am kleinen See der Malfoys würde sicher nicht schaden.

Ich zog mich an und griff nach Daphnes Geschenk – ein Haarpflegeset extra für Locken, das mich ein halbes Vermögen gekostet hatte. Hoffentlich freute sie sich.

Mutter und Daphne waren schon im Salon. Ich begrüßte sie fröhlich. Mutter reichte Daphne ein kleines Päckchen, das eine goldene Kette mit einem kleinem D-Anhänger enthielt. Sie war wunderschön, doch Daphne würdigte sie kaum eines Blicks.

Mutter legte ihr die Kette an und Daphne murmelte ein kurzes Dankeschön. Ich reichte ihr mein Geschenk, was sie ebenfalls nur halb registrierte. Langsam war es schon nicht mehr normal.

Ich spürte die allbekannte Sorge in mir hochsteigen und wollte sie gerade fragen, ob etwas nicht stimmte, da bedeutete uns Mutter, ihr zum Frühstück zu folgen.

„Wo ist Vater?" Ich sah Mutter besorgt an.

„Er ruht sich nur aus", antwortete sie kurz angebunden.

Ich nickte und folgte ihr durch das Herrenhaus zum Salon, das zum Esszimmer umfunktioniert wurde, wenn Mahlzeiten anstanden. Ich ließ mich neben Blaise fallen und grüßte ihn. Er brachte ein müdes Lächeln zustande.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Daphne", sagte Blaise und versuchte betont fröhlich zu klingen.

Daphne nickte kurz und setzte sich wortlos hin.

„Dein Geschenk gebe ich dir nach dem Frühstück, okay?" Daphne reagierte nicht. „Okay?"

„Äh, klar", sagte sie schnell.

Ich wandte mich meinem Frühstück zu. Die Stimmung war seltsam und unangenehm. Blaise neben mir rutschte unruhig hin und her und Daphne sah ihr Essen an, als würde sie es studieren.

Ich seufzte und wollte gerade eine Konversation starten, als die Tür aufschwang und Pansy hereingestürmt kam.

„Ich fasse es nicht! Ich _fasse_ es nicht!" Pansy ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben Daphne fallen. „Er hat Schluss gemacht! Mit mir! Mit _mir_!"

Ich unterdrückte ein Lachen.

Draco erschien in der Tür und wirkte seltsam zufrieden. Konnte ich nur verstehen. Wenn man mit Pansy zusammen war, war das sicher eine Erleichterung.

„Was gibt's zu Lachen", kreischte Pansy, als sie mich sah.

„Mein Brötchen", sagte ich. „Es ist heute zum Schreien komisch."

Pansy schnaubte und würdigte mich keines weiteren Blickes.

„Guten Morgen", sagte Draco. Ich war die Einzige, die antwortete.

Pansy stach auf ihr Brötchen ein, als würde sie sich vorstellen, es wäre Draco. Es schien ein sehr ernster Fall von Essensvergewaltigung zu sein. Vielleicht sollte ich es anzeigen. Ich konnte nicht mehr, ich prustete los.

Pansy warf mir einen giftigen Blick zu, aber das brachte mich nur noch mehr zum Lachen.

Irgendwann stimmte Blaise zaghaft ein und schließlich auch Draco, wahrscheinlich, weil mein Lachen so hysterisch war. Vermutlich dachten sie fast, ich hätte einen Asthmaanfall.

Ich presste mir die Hand vor den Mund und biss mir fest auf die Finger. „Entschuldigung, Entschuldigung."

Blaise wischte sich Lachtränen aus den Augen.

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, wie alle uns anstarrten. Ein Glück, dass der Dunkle Lord nicht da war, sonst hätte er mich gleich nochmal gefoltert. Der Dunkle Lord mochte kein Lachen, wenn es nicht gerade Siegeslachen war oder ein vergnügtes Lachen, wenn man jemanden folterte oder sonst wie Leid zufügte.

Ich senkte den Blick und aß schweigend weiter. Pansy hielt es nicht mehr aus und verschwand wutentbrannt.

Blaise klopfte Draco auf die Schulter. „Gut gemacht, Mann. Sie hat so genervt."

Draco nickte. „Keine Ahnung, wie ich das so lange ausgehalten habe."

Daphne erhob sich und ging mit eiligen Schritten davon.

„Was ist denn mit ihr los?", fragte Draco stirnrunzelnd.

„Sie wird alt", sagte Blaise.

Ich kicherte. Meine Laune heute Morgen schien immer besser zu werden.

Crabbe und Goyle tauchten auf und setzten sich gegenüber von Draco auf Pansys und Daphnes Plätze. „Guten Morgen."

Draco nickte kurz. „Irgendwelche Pläne für heute?"

Crabbe und Goyle schüttelten synchron den Kopf.

„Was frage ich noch", murmelte Draco. „War ja klar."

„Wir könnten an den kleinen See gehen", schlug Blaise vor.

„Wenn ihr Essen mitnimmt", sagte Goyle.

Crabbe nickte eifrig.

Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Meint ihr, die Mädels kommen mit?", fragte Goyle. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er an etwas anderem als Essen interessiert war.

„Pansy ist ja wieder Single", konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen.

„Echt?", fragten Crabbe und Goyle.

Draco nickte kurz. „Ich kann heute nicht, ich muss Vater bei was helfen. Ihr müsst alleine gehen."

Ich sah Draco neugierig an. Was hatte er vor?

„Okay", sagte Blaise. „Du kannst ja später noch vorbeikommen. Wo ist Theo, der alte Sack?"

„Schläft noch", sagte Crabbe.

„Bist du sicher?", hakte Draco nach. „Ich vertraue deinem Verstand nicht ganz, dass er Schlafen von Wach sein unterscheiden kann."

„Ganz sicher", erwiderte Goyle ohne auf Dracos Bemerkung einzugehen. „Ich hab ihn Schnarchen gehört."

Draco erhob sich. „Ich geh dann mal. Viel Spaß heute."

Ich blickte ihm hinterher und überlegte kurz, ob ich ihm folgen sollte, entschied mich aber dagegen.

„Kommst du mit, Astoria?", fragte Blaise.

Mein Herz machte einen Satz. Fragten sie mich gerade wirklich...? „Klar", rief ich. „Äh, ich meine, ja wieso nicht?"

Blaise nickte. „Dann bis gleich." Er stand auf und ließ mich mit den Fleischbällchen alleine.

Crabbe beugte sich vor. „Hast du, du weißt schon, einen scharfen Bikini?"

Ich starrte ihn angewidert an. „Komm mir noch einen Millimeter näher und deine Nase ist plötzlich schief."

Goyle lachte, verstummte aber, als Crabbe ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zuwarf.

„Bis dann", sagte ich und beeilte mich aufzustehen. Nur weg von ihnen.

x

Daphne ließ sich tatsächlich dazu überreden, mit uns rauszugehen. Sie sah umwerfend aus in ihrem hellblauen Bikini und Pansy sah sie ganz neidisch an. Auch sie war überraschenderweise mitgekommen und warf sich an Blaise ran. Daphne bemerkte es noch nicht einmal.

Carlton gesellte sich zu meinem Missfallen zu uns. Ich konnte seinen widerlichen Blick auf meinem Körper förmlich spüren. Er war 20, verdammt. Das war eklig.

Ich schwamm ein paar Runden und kehrte dann ans Ufer zurück, wo Crabbe und Goyle saßen und Kuchen futterten, der eigentlich für Daphne bestimmt war.

Ich setzte mich neben Theo auf mein Handtuch und lächelte ihn an.

„Hey",sagte ich.

„Hey, Astoria", entgegnete er. „Ich hoffe, dass wenigstens du nicht an diesem Drama beteiligt bist und gute Laune hast."

Ich lachte. „Keine Sorge, ich mache keinen Stress. Meine Laune ist heute besser denn je. Obwohl ich gestern gefoltert wurde. Und das will ja mal was heißen."

Theo blinzelte mich geschockt an. „Du wurdest _gefoltert_?"

„Äh… ja", gab ich verlegen zu. Ich erzählte ihm rasch, was vorgefallen war.

„Tori, du musst vorsichtig sein", tadelte er mich mit seiner Oberlehrerstimme. „Wer weiß, was er sonst noch mit dir gemacht hätte."

Ich seufzte leise. „Lass uns lieber das Thema wechseln."

Theo lehnte sich zurück und griff nach etwas hinter ihm. „Hier, ich habe uns ein bisschen Kuchen gerettet, bevor Crabbe und Goyle das alles wegfuttern."

Ich grinste breit und griff nach einem Stück. „Theo, du bist ein Held."

Er lachte laut und schob sich ein Stück in den Mund. „Ich glaube, da würden viele protestieren."

Ich lehnte mich zurück, um die Sonne und meinen Kuchen zu genießen. Wer wusste schon, wie lange wir alle noch friedlich hier herumsitzen konnten? Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, wie Theo nach einem Buch griff. Es freute mich, dass er wieder halbwegs normal war und nicht mehr so fremd und kalt. Ich brauchte ihn gerade wirklich, wenn alle hier so ziemlich durchdrehten.

Draco hatte also mit Pansy Schluss gemacht. Weil sie sich nicht um ihn gekümmert hatte? Oder gar...wegen mir? Nein! Nein, wegen mir ganz bestimmt nicht.

Ich quiekte, als sich plötzlich Hände vor meine Augen legten und erwartete schon fast, dass Theo sich einen Spaß mit mir erlaubte, obwohl es für ihn gar nicht typisch gewesen wäre.

„Dreimal darfst du raten", ertönte Carltons schmierige Stimme.

Ich erschauerte, aber nicht, weil es mir gefiel. „Carlton, lass mich los."

Carlton lachte. „Haben deine Eltern dir schon die freudige Nachricht überbracht?"

„Welche Nachricht? Carlton, nimm deine Hände von meinen Augen."

Er tat es. Ich blinzelte ins helle Sonnenlicht.

„Welche Nachricht?"

Carlton grinste. „Ich glaube, ich lasse dich noch ein bisschen zappeln." Mit diesen Worten preschte er los und sprang mit einem perfekten Köpfer ins grünlich blaue Wasser.

„Angeber", murrte ich.

„Ich mag ihn nicht", sagte Theo und blickte ihm stirnrunzelnd hinterher. „Er hat so was... Brutales. Er ist nicht gerade dafür bekannt, Mädchen gut zu behandeln. Sei lieber vorsichtig, Astoria."

„Ich will ihn doch gar nicht", sagte ich. „Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Pass einfach auf, bitte."

Ich nickte. „Wenn du meinst..."

x

Es war bereits später Abend, als wir zurück zum Herrenhaus liefen. Der Himmel war überzogen von einem satten Rot, das in ein leuchtendes Orange überging.

In der Eingangshalle trennten wir uns voneinander. Ich war drauf und dran Draco suchen zu gehen, da er nicht aufgetaucht war, als Carlton mich zurückhielt.

„Astoria, warte kurz."

Ich blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und wandte mich um. „Was gibt's?"

„Deine Eltern wollen uns sprechen."

Ich starrte ihn an, nickte dann aber. Was könnten sie von mir _und_ Carlton wollen?

Ich machte mich auf den Weg zu unserem Salon. Carlton folgte mir wie ein Schatten.

„Worum geht es?", fragte ich.

Carlton zuckte die Schultern und tat ahnungslos, aber ich glaubte ihm nicht. Allein schon nicht, weil er wieder so schmierig grinste.

„Hat es was mit dieser Sache zu tun, von der du am See gesprochen hast?"

Carlton grinste ein öliges Grinsen, das manchen Mädchen sicher den Atem geraubt hätte. „Und wenn?"

Ich seufzte genervt. „Spucks einfach aus, Carlton."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Dich so zappeln zu sehen, ist das Beste."

Ich verzog das Gesicht und stieß die Salontür auf. Mutter saß neben Vater auf einem Sofa und sprang auf, als wir hereinkamen. Auf dem anderen Sofa saßen der kürzlich aus dem Gefängnis entlassene Walden Macnair und seine Frau.

„Astoria." Mutter kam auf mich zu. „Gut, dass du da bist. Wir müssen etwas Wichtiges besprechen."

Ich starrte sie an, eine leise Ahnung beschlich mich. „Worum geht es?", fragte ich.

Vater blickte mich kurz an, seine Augen waren so bernsteinfarben wie meine. „Nun ja", sagte er. „Du kennst doch sicher die Macnairs."

Ich legte den Kopf schief.

„Walden Macnair und seine Frau Angelina und ihren Sohn Carlton", machte Vater weiter.

Ich nickte und blickte zu Carlton, der zufrieden grinste.

„Guten Abend, Astoria. Du hast einen sehr schönen Namen", sagte Mrs Macnair.

„Danke", sagte ich. Wirklich? Ein besseres Kompliment fiel ihr nicht ein?

Walden Macnair nickte mir zur Begrüßung zu. Ich nickte zurück.

„Jedenfalls", nahm Mutter den Faden wieder auf, „geht es um eine Vereinbarung, die wir vor vier Jahren mit den Macnairs trafen."

Ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Und die wäre...?"

„Nun, dass du Carltons zukünftige Ehefrau bist."

Ich starrte sie an. „Nein", entfuhr es mir. „Aber er ist doch fünf Jahre älter."

Mutter sah mich kopfschüttelnd an. „Deinen Vater und mich trennen acht Jahre. Glaub mir, das ist nicht schlimm."

Ich wollte aber nicht Carlton heiraten. Alles in mir sträubte sich dagegen. „Wieso wusste er davon?", fragte ich tonlos.

„Er war fast siebzehn, er brauchte eine Verlobte. Die Macnairs sind auf uns zugekommen, da du ja noch frei warst und haben gefragt. Er hat sich dich ausgesucht", erklärte Mutter.

Ich starrte sie an. Da ich noch frei war? Das klang fast so, als wäre ich ein Besitztum, das man so einfach kaufen konnte, wenn man gerade wollte. Mein Blick glitt zu Carlton und am liebsten hätte ich ihm das widerliche Grinsen aus dem Gesicht geschlagen.

„Mutter..."

Mutter schüttelte den Kopf. „Es steht nicht zur Debatte. Sobald du siebzehn wirst, werdet ihr beide heiraten."

Ich unterdrückte einen Würgereiz.

Angelina Macnair lächelte mich an. „Willkommen in der Familie. Astoria Macnair. Das klingt doch toll, nicht wahr?"

Mutter nickte lächelnd. „Es klingt wunderbar."

„Na dann werden wir euch mal kurz Zeit allein lassen", sagte Walden Macnair, mein zukünftiger Schwiegervater.

Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Nein, wollte ich schreien, geht nicht! Lasst mich nicht mit ihm allein. Aber sie hätten sowieso nicht auf mich gehört.

Mutter, Vater, Mr. und Mrs. Macnair verließen den Salon und da war ich nun, allein mit Carlton.

„Überraschung", sagte er grinsend und kam einen Schritt auf mich zu.

„Lass mich allein, bitte. Ich muss... ich muss das erst mal verarbeiten." Ich trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Bekomme ich keinen Kuss?"

Ich würgte innerlich. „Nein... ich... geh bitte."

„Astoria..." Er kam langsam auf mich zu.

Ich wich zurück, meine Kniekehlen stießen gegen die Sofakante. Es gab kein Entkommen.

Er machte noch einen Schritt. Ich plumpste unelegant auf das Sofa aus dunklem Leder.

„Astoria." Seine Stimme klang fast sanft. „Stell es dir doch nur mal vor. Du im weißen Kleid, ich warte vorne auf dich, während du den Mittelgang entlangschreitest und mich ansiehst." Er war immer näher gekommen, hatte sich neben mich gesetzt. Sein Mund berührte fast mein Ohr. „Und dann küsse ich dich, ganz sanft und wir tanzen gemeinsam so wie auf dem Weihnachtsempfang... und dann, in der Hochzeitsnacht..."

„Hör auf", flehte ich. „Bitte."

Carlton beugte sich vor. Ich wich zur Seite aus und fand mich auf dem Rücken liegend wieder. Er beugte sich über mich. „In der Hochzeitsnacht wird dir Hören und Sehen vergehen..."

„Carlton..."

Seine Lippen streiften meine. Nur ein Beinahekuss. „Sag, dass du mich willst. Ich weiß es."

„Nein, ich... lass mich los... bitte." Ich presste meine Hände gegen seine Brust. Als ich seine stählernen Muskeln spürte, wusste ich, dass ich keine Chance gegen ihn hatte.

„Sag es." Seine Stimme wurde härter.

„Carlton." Ich begann, panisch zu werden. „Lass mich los."

Er küsste mich, presste seine Lippen gewaltsam auf meine, raubte mir meinen ersten Kuss. Ich stieß ihn nicht weg, ich erstarrte förmlich. Seine Hand strich durch meine Locken, an meiner Taille entlang, immer tiefer.

Aus einem Impuls heraus biss ich ihm in die Lippe.

„Au", rief er aus er. „Du kleine Schlampe!"

Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit und stieß ihn weg, rollte mich unter ihm hindurch.

Carlton starrte mich an. „Du hast doch einen Knall."

Ich starrte zurück, meine Augen funkelten. „Fass mich noch einmal an, ohne dass ich es will, und..."

„Und was?", höhnte er. „Holst du deinen kleinen Helden Draco, der dich noch nicht mal mit dem Arsch anschauen will?"

Ich zuckte zusammen, als hätte er mir eine Ohrfeige verpasst.

„Ich würde ihn zu Hackfleisch verarbeiten, hörst du Astoria? Bis von ihm nichts mehr übrig ist, als ein paar Staubkörnchen."

„Hör auf, Carlton. Noch ein Wort und..."

Er rappelte sich auf, seine Lippe blutete heftig. Ich zuckte zusammen, als es seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte. Fast glaubte ich schon, er würde mich schlagen. Doch er wich zurück.

„Du kannst dich mir nicht entziehen, Astoria. Es ist eine feste Sache. Du wirst mich heiraten, ob du willst oder nicht." Mit energischen Schritten verschwand er aus dem Zimmer.

Ich atmete auf. Doch dann packte mich das eiskalte Grauen. Ich würde ihn heiraten müssen, den Rest meines Lebens mit ihm verbringen, mit ihm Kinder großziehen.

Ich vergrub das Gesicht in meinen Händen und begann zu weinen. Zu etwas Anderem war ich gar nicht mehr in der Lage.


	16. Kapitel 15

Kapitel 15

Ich saß an meinem Schreibtisch und hing meinen Gedanken nach. Carlton heiraten. Das war doch wohl das Letzte. Nicht nur, weil er absolut widerlich war, nein, ich hatte auch noch eine seltsame Angst vor ihm, die sich nicht in Worte fassen ließ. Er würde mich bestimmt unterdrücken, das tun, was er mit mir wollte und ich könnte nichts tun. Ich fühlte mich plötzlich unglaublich schwach und machtlos, als würde ich gegen eine massive Mauer rennen und schreien und auf sie einschlagen, in dem Versuch sie einzureißen. Ich vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und kämpfte die Tränen zurück.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ mich hochfahren.

„Astoria? Zeit zum Abendessen."

„Ich habe keinen Hunger, Mutter", entgegnete ich und legte wieder meinen Kopf auf den Schreibtisch.

Die Tür schwang leise knarrend auf und ich spürte, wie eine Hand sich auf meine Schulter legte.

„Es tut mir leid, Astoria", sagte Mutter leise, fast sanft. „Ich kann verstehen, dass du nicht willst, vor allem, weil er so viel älter ist. Aber glaub mir, ich habe mich auch in Philemon verliebt. Das wird alles nach und nach kommen..."

„Das ist es nicht Mutter", sagte ich leise. „Er ist so brutal. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er mir etwas antun will."

Mutter seufzte leise. „Ich kenne die Macnairs. Er wird dir nichts tun. Komm schon. Du musst etwas essen, Astoria. Bitte."

„Lass mich", sagte ich. Ihre klackenden Schritte entfernten sich und ich versank wieder in meinem Selbstmitleid. Als der Hunger mich jedoch zu überwältigen drohte, erhob ich mich und machte mich langsam auf den Weg zum eigens eingerichteten Essenssaal. Nur ein Brötchen holen, sagte ich mir. Daraus wurde aber nichts, da Blaise mich entdeckte und mich zu ihnen winkte.

Ich setzte eine fröhliche Maske auf und setzte mich zu ihm, Draco und den anderen. „Wo sind denn alle?", fragte ich und deutete auf den fast leeren Saal.

„Irgendeine Hochzeit stürmen", sagte Blaise. „Von einem Weasley und dieser Fleur Delacour."

„Dem Champion?", fragte ich.

Blaise nickte. „Genau der."

Mir fiel auf, dass er seltsam blass wirkte. „Stimmt irgendetwas nicht, Blaise?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, alles super. Wirklich."

„Es geht um Daphne oder? Das ist jetzt schon Tage so und..."

„Mir geht's gut, verdammt."

Ich senkte den Blick auf den Teller. „Okay..."

Schweigen.

Blaise erhob sich. „Ich gehe schlafen."

„Es ist sieben", sagte ich.

„Dann gehe ich halt nicht schlafen", entgegnete Blaise und rauschte aus dem Salon.

Theo kam zu uns und setzte sich. Er begann augenblicklich, sämtliches Essen in seiner Reichweite auf seinen Teller zu schaufeln. „Hey, Leute", nuschelte er mit vollem Mund.

Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Hey, Theo. Hast du Daphne gesehen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nö, wieso?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nur so aus Neugier. Ich habe sie seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr gesehen und wir wohnen im gleichen Haus."

„Sie ist echt komisch drauf in letzter Zeit", sagte Theo. Er holte ein Buch aus seiner Tasche und begann zu lesen. Ich unterdrückte ein Lachen, als ich sah, dass er einen falschen Umschlag draufgeklebt hatte, der verkündete: So zaubern Sie Ihren eigenen Käse. Dieses Buch las er ganz bestimmt nicht.

Crabbe und Goyle erschienen am Abendbrottisch, Pansy im Schlepptau, die Crabbes Hand ergriffen hatte. Ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch, sagte aber nichts. Vermutlich nur ein Zug, um Draco eifersüchtig zu machen.

„Vinnie, Schatz, reichst du mir mal die Kartoffeln?", flötete Pansy, sobald sie sich hingesetzt hatten.

Crabbe grinste und tat, was sie ihm befohlen hatte.

„Danke, Schatz." Sie platzierte demonstrierend einen Kuss auf Crabbes Mund.

Ich konnte sehen, dass Draco ein Lachen unterdrückte und auch meine Mundwinkel zuckten gefährlich. Ich musste einiges an Mühe aufbringen, um mich zurückzuhalten.

„Ach seid ihr jetzt zusammen, oder was?", fragte Theo.

„Jahaa", rief Pansy. „Seit genau drei Stunden."

„Ich gebe ihnen noch eine halbe Stunde", raunte Theo mir zu.

Ich kicherte. „Fünfzehn Minuten, höchstens."

„Die Wette gilt."

„Was redet ihr da?", fragte Pansy.

„Ach nichts", sagte Theo. „Ich hab sie nur gefragt, was sie heute Abend noch macht."

„Und? Vinnie und ich machen ja einen romantischen Spaziergang, nicht wahr, Vinnie?"

Crabbe grunzte.

„Ich werde... äh... lesen oder so." Ich schob das Essen auf dem Teller hin und her.

„Und du, Draco?", fragte Pansy spitz.

Er zuckte die Schultern. „Vater wollte etwas mit mir besprechen. Das könnte länger dauern."

Ich erhob mich kurz entschlossen. „Ich gehe mal nach Daphne gucken. Sie hat noch nicht gegessen, oder?"

Allgemeines Kopfschütteln.

„Ich glaube, sie will gerade nicht reden", sagte Pansy. „Sie ist total durchgeknallt."

„Ich denke nur, dass sie ein paar Probleme hat. Sie ist ganz bestimmt nicht verrückt, Pansy", verteidigte ich sie.

„Das sagst gerade du", bemerkte Pansy. „Du spinnst ja selbst total."

„Pansy", sagte Theo scharf.

Ich starrte sie an.

„Ist doch so", machte sie weiter. „Schaut sie euch doch nur an. Sie ist fett und hat keine Freunde."

„Ich habe bessere Freunde als du", schäumte ich und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Und diese übertrieben Nummer von wegen du bist ja so verliebt in _Vinnie_ , ist total lächerlich. Du kommst doch nur nicht damit klar, dass Draco Schluss mit dir gemacht hat."

Pansy sprang auf. „Das sagst du doch nur, weil du eifersüchtig bist. Jeder Blinde sieht, dass du Draco am liebsten vögeln würdest. Du kommst doch nur nicht damit klar, dass ich schon mal meine Zunge in seinem Hals hatte und du nicht."

Ich riss meine Augen auf. „Du Lügnerin", rief ich. „Du redest kompletten Mist. Ich steh doch nicht auf Draco. Hast du nicht mehr alle Kessel im Schrank?" Wütend stürmte ich davon, ich kochte regelrecht. Pansy war so ein Miststück.

x

Mit zitternden Händen wischte ich mir die Tränen aus den Augen und versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Ich befand mich in einem der endlosen Korridore, der mit einem dunkelroten Teppich ausgelegt war und genauso aussah wie alle anderen in diesem verfluchten Haus.

Wutentbrannt schlug ich gegen die holzverkleidete Wand und unterdrückte einen Schmerzensschrei. Langsam wurde mir alles zu viel.

„Astoria?"

Eine vertraute Stimme ließ mich zusammenfahren. Ich blickte hoch und spürte Scham in mir hochsteigen. Ich wollte nicht, dass Draco mich so sah. „Geh weg."

„Du weißt, dass Pansy es einfach nur mag, Leute zur Weißglut zu treiben. Was sie sagt, ist gar nicht wahr."

Ich ließ mich kraftlos auf den Boden sinken und vergrub mein Gesicht in den Händen. „Pansy ist mir sowas von Scheißegal", nuschelte ich.

„Was ist es dann?" Ich spürte, wie Draco sich neben mich kniete und seinen Kopf auf seine Knie bettete.

Bevor ich mich halten konnte, sprudelte die ganze Geschichte mit Carlton aus meinem Mund. Ich musste es einfach loswerden und mit jemanden reden, der nicht von der Heirat oder von Carlton begeistert war.

„Du meinst Macnair?", fragte Draco, als ich geendet hatte.

Ich nickte sachte.

„Oh Merlin, wie ich diesen Mistkerl hasse", fauchte er plötzlich. „Er ist geradezu dafür bekannt, seine Frauen mies zu behandeln. Er besitzt so etwas wie Stolz oder Ehre überhaupt nicht."

 _Und ich muss ihn heiraten_ , dachte ich verzweifelt und die Tränen begannen wieder zu strömen.

Plötzlich fühlte ich einen Arm um mich und ich wurde in eine zögerliche Umarmung gezogen.

„Das wird schon wieder", sagte Draco lahm.

Wurde es nicht. Das wussten wir beide.

x

Ich saß in der Eingangshalle in eine Nische gedrückt, als die ersten Heimkehrer erschienen. Unter ihnen war auch Vater, der erschöpft und unzufrieden wirkte. Anscheinend war nicht alles so gelaufen wie gewollt.

Als ich Carlton entdeckte, drückte ich mich tiefer in den Schatten. Ich hatte in den letzten Tagen versucht, ihm so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen, auch wenn sich das manchmal als schwierig gestaltete. Meine Hoffnungen, dass er mich nicht sah, wurden glücklicherweise erfüllt. Er lief ganz dich an mir vorbei und unterhielt sich mit einem Todesser in seinem Alter. Ich konnte sogar den aufdringlichen Duft seines Rasierwassers riechen.

Ich beobachtete, wie alle müde in Richtung ihrer Schlafquartiere aufbrachen. Auch Vater lief erschöpft die Treppen hinauf. Er humpelte. Ich überlegte kurz, ob ich ihm folgen sollte, entschied mich aber dagegen. Ich brauchte Zeit für mich allein.

Was Pansy gesagt hatte, ging mir nicht aus dem Kopf. Natürlich hatte sie Recht gehabt, dass ich Draco mochte, aber ich hoffte trotzdem, dass Draco ihr nicht glaubte – selbst wenn er gesagt hatte, dass alles, was Pansy über andere Leute sagte, eine Lüge war. Das wäre so peinlich. Er würde mich wahrscheinlich nie wieder ansehen. Immerhin war ich nur die kleine, hässliche Schwester seiner Versprochenen. Nichts weiter.

Ich bettete meinen Kopf auf meine Knie und seufzte tief.

Plötzlich hörte ich ein leises Geräusch. Ich hob den Kopf und entdeckte Draco, der durch die Eingangshalle lief. Er kam aus der Richtung, in der das Büro seines Vaters lag. In der Mitte angekommen fuhr er sich müde durch das Haar.

Auf einmal erschienen zwei Todesser in der Halle, ich erkannte sie als Antonin Dolohow und Thorfinn Rowle.

Draco zuckte erschrocken zusammen. „Ach ihr seids", sagte er schließlich. „Wie ist es gelaufen?"

„Wir hätten sie fast in dem Muggelcafé", knurrte Dolohow.

„Aber dann sind diese Gören entwischt", ergänzte Rowle. Er spuckte verächtlich auf den teuren Teppich und ein paar der Ahnenporträts protestierten laut. „Klappe!"

Mir wurde eiskalt, als ich den Dunklen Lord sah, der die Halle betrat. „Was herrscht hier für ein Lärm?", verlangte er mit seiner fauchenden Stimme zu wissen.

„Dunkler Lord", sagte Dolohow und verneigte sich respektvoll. „Ich fürchte, Harry Potter und seine Freunde sind uns in einem Muggelcafé entwischt."

„Was?!" Der Dunkle Lord stieß einen wütenden Laut aus. „Ihr unfähigen Bastarde!"

„Es tut uns aufrichtig Leid, mein Lord, aber sie waren zu schnell." Rowle senkte den Blick.

„Draco." Der dunkle Lord schnippte. „Bestraf sie."

„Aber..."

„Ich sagte, bestraf sie!"

Ich zuckte heftig zusammen beim Klang seiner wütenden Stimme.

Draco senkte ergeben den Kopf. Ich konnte sehen, wie sehr es ihm missfiel. Er war trotz allem ein Malfoy und hasste es untergeben zu sein. „Ja, mein Lord." Draco hob zitternd den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Dolohow, der ihn erschrocken anstarrte.

„Draco, tu es nicht..."

„Crucio..."

Ich presste mir die Hand auf den Mund, als ich an die schrecklichen Schmerzen dachte, die mir widerfahren waren. Dolohow wand sich auf dem Boden hin und her, ein ohrenbetäubender Schrei klang in meinen Ohren.

Die Ahnenporträts jubelten und klatschten Beifall. So eine Show bekam man nicht alle Tage geboten.

Rowle zitterte vor Angst, was ihn erwarten würde.

Draco warf dem Dunklen Lord einen kurzen Blick zu, bat darum aufzuhören. Er war ganz blass im Gesicht, seine Haut schweißüberzogen.

Der Dunkle Lord stieß ein triumphierendes Lachen aus. „Der Nächste, der Nächste!" Er klang fast wie ein kleines Kind, das sich über ein tolles Spielzeug freute.

Wie war ich nur hier gelandet? Ich hätte gleich in mein Zimmer gehen sollen, als ich noch konnte.

Draco atmete schwer und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Rowle, der zu dem bewusstlosen Dolohow lunste.

„Cru–" Dracos Stimme versagte halb und er unternahm einen neuen Versuch. „Crucio."

Rowle versuchte nicht, ihn aufzuhalten, schreiend wand er sich unter den Schmerzen, die der Fluch ihm bereitete.

Mir wurde schlecht. Tränen liefen mir stumm über die Wangen und fast glaubte ich, die Schmerzen selbst zu spüren. Schwindel befiel mich und ich wollte nur noch eins: dass es aufhörte.

Rowle jaulte und schrie und der Dunkle Lord rieb sich begeistert die Hände. „Sehr gut, Draco. Hör nicht auf." Er stieß ein schreckliches Lachen aus, das mir durch sämtliche Glieder fuhr.

Narzissa betrat plötzlich die Eingangshalle und wurde leichenblass, als sie ihren Sohn sah. „Draco!"

Draco zitterte so sehr, dass der Zauber plötzlich nicht mehr stark genug war und Rowle zusammenklappte. „Mutter..."

„Narzissa, wie schön, dass du uns beehrst." Der Dunkle Lord stieß ein kurzes Lachen aus. „Wo ist denn dein Gatte Lucius? Ich muss mit ihm wohl noch einmal über seinen Sohn reden."

„In seinem Büro", sagte Narzissa tonlos. Der Dunkle Lord verschwand mit wehendem Umhang.

„Draco." Sie lief auf ihn zu und schloss ihn in die Arme. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Draco nickte mechanisch. „Dieser Fluch ist das Grauen..." Er begann zu zittern. „Du kannst dir die Schmerzen gar nicht ausmalen, Mutter."

„Doch, Draco, das kann ich." Sie schwieg kurz. „Alles wird gut." Sie strich Draco eine Strähne blonden Haars aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich will das nicht mehr, Mutter."

„Shh." Sie sah sich bedächtig um. „Sag das nicht. Es wird bald vorbei sein."

„Ist es das wert?", fragte Draco und löste sich aus dem Griff seiner Mutter. „War unser altes Leben nicht gut genug für euch?"

„Draco... hör auf." Narzissa sah ihn bittend an. „Wir haben unsere Gründe gehabt."

„Und die wären?"

Narzissa schwieg.

Draco machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand aus meinem Blickfeld. Narzissa seufzte ergeben und verschwand ebenfalls. Ich sah den beiden hinterher und wischte mir rasch die Tränen von meinem Gesicht.

x

Als ich am Abend des darauffolgenden Tages an Daphnes Zimmer vorbeikam, hörte ich leise Stimmen aus dem Zimmer dringen. Ich blieb neugierig stehen und lauschte. Es war Draco. Mein Herz machte einen kurzen Satz. Was machte er bei Daphne im Zimmer?

„...habe keine andere Wahl." Draco klang total ausgelaugt. „Vater hat gestern Abend noch einmal mit mir geredet. Es gibt keinen Ausweg."

„Ich will nicht", sagte Daphne leise. Ihre Stimme war kaum zu verstehen.

Draco seufzte. Ich hörte eilige Schritte, die im Zimmer auf und ab gingen. „Ich weiß, Daphne. Ich will auch nicht. Du weißt aber, was geschieht, wenn wir es nicht tun?"

Kurzes Schweigen. „Ja."

„Siehst du. Es geht nicht anders. Du willst doch nicht, dass Astoria leidet."

Was hatte das mit mir zu tun? Ich presste mein Ohr gegen die Tür, bewusst, dass ich mich in die Gefahr begab, entdeckt zu werden.

„Er hat gesagt, er würde sie foltern, bis sie winselt. Solange, bis sie nicht mehr klar denken kann. Er würde dich ihre Finger abschneiden lassen und –"

„Hör auf", wisperte Daphne, dann wurde sie lauter. „Hör auf!"

Draco schwieg kurz. „Es tut mir leid. Aber ich kann nichts dagegen unternehmen."

„Ich weiß. Du musst dich nicht rechtfertigen. _Er_ ist schuld."

„Daphne... Was, wenn wir weglaufen würden? Unsere Familien mitnehmen und rennen." Ich war überrascht über die Verzweiflung in Dracos Stimme.

„Du weißt, dass wir es nicht können. Er würde uns finden und alle töten. Willst du das wirklich?", fragte Daphne tonlos.

„Nein... ach, ich weiß doch auch nicht." Die fahrigen Schritte verstummten. „Ich nehme an, manchmal muss man Opfer bringen."

„Es ist so unfair", sagte Daphne. „Wieso wir? Wieso nicht die anderen? Niemand hat uns je gefragt, ob wir es wollen. Wir haben nie unsere Zustimmung gegeben." Sie klang wütend.

„Man kann sich sein Leben nicht aussuchen", sagte Draco. „Was man ist, das ist man halt."

„Wünscht du dir auch manchmal, jemand anders zu sein?", fragte Daphne. „Mit der Person, die du liebst, zusammen sein zu können?"

Ich wartete gespannt auf Dracos Antwort, doch er schwieg.

„Ach egal", sagte Daphne. „Nicht so wichtig."

„Wer ist es?", fragte Draco.

„Ich sagte, nicht so wichtig", antwortete Daphne scharf.

„Astoria!" Mutters Ruf unterbrach meine kleinen Ermittlungen.

Ich wich von der Tür zurück, bis ich nur noch murmelnde Stimmen hören konnte. „Was?"

„Carlton ist hier."

Nein, oh Merlin, nein. Bitte nicht. Ich blieb, wo ich war.

„Astoria!" Mutter klang ärgerlich.

„Mir geht es nicht so gut", log ich. Genau genommen ging es mir wirklich nicht gut, wenn ich Carltons Namen hörte.

Ich schlich rasch zu meinem Zimmer zurück und warf mich ins Bett. Augenblicklich hörte ich Mutters Schritte im Flur. In dem Moment riss Daphne ihre Zimmertür auf und ich hörte sie und Daphne miteinander reden.

Ich atmete hörbar aus und zog die Decke so weit über mich, dass man meine Klamotten nicht sehen konnte.

Mutter betrat das Zimmer und setzte sich auf meine Bettkante. „Was ist los, Astoria?"

„Nichts", sagte ich. „Nur ein bisschen Kopfschmerzen und mir ist ein wenig schlecht."

Mutter legte mir die Hand auf die Stirn. „Du wirst doch nicht krank, oder?"

„Ich bin sicher, es geht schnell vorbei, wenn ich mich ausruhe", sagte ich.

„Dann lasse ich dich mal alleine. Soll ich Carlton etwas ausrichten?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das geht schon so."

„Wenn du etwas brauchst, die Hauselfen hier hören auch auf dich." Mutter erhob sich.

Ich nickte. „Ja Mutter, ich weiß."

Sie verließ das Zimmer und ich sprang wieder aus dem Bett. Hoffentlich war Carlton weg. Nur noch ein paar Wochen und ich war ihn fürs Erste los. Nur noch ein paar Wochen. Ich sagte es auf wie ein Mantra, während ich zu meinem Schreibtisch ging und nach einem Buch griff. Nur noch ein paar Wochen.

x

Da ich in dieser Nacht nicht schlafen konnte, machte ich mich zu einem kleinen Spaziergang auf, um das Haus ein wenig zu erkunden. Schaden konnte es immerhin nicht.

Ich trat aus unserem kleinen Salon im Gästetrakt des Herrenhauses hinaus in den leeren Gang, der mit dunklem Holz vertäfelt war und an dessen Wände im regelmäßigen Abständen kleine Kerzenleuchter und Porträts hingen. Ich fuhr andächtig mit der Hand an der Wand entlang. Obwohl mein Haus schon wirklich imposant war, so war Malfoy Manor weitaus größer und prächtiger. Alles in diesem Haus strotze vor Verschwendungssucht, die Dekoration war vermutlich nicht unbedingt etwas für Zartbesaitete. Aber es gab wirklich schöne kleine Winkel, die man gerne entdeckte. Als Junge hatte Draco hier bestimmt gerne verstecken gespielt. In diesen Gängen konnte man sich verlieren.

Als am anderen Ende des Ganges plötzlich eine Gestalt auftauchte, war ich wie erstarrt. Was, wenn es der Dunkle Lord war? Doch mein Horror wurde noch größer, als der penetrante Geruch von Rasierwasser mir in die Nase stieg.

„Astoria", sagte er mit seiner schmierigen Stimme, die klang wie geölt. Im Kerzenschein sah er zugegebenermaßen unverschämt gut aus. Sein dunkles Haar saß trotz der späten Stunde perfekt und seine Augen funkelten in einem intensiven blau. Doch das alles brachte mich nicht dazu, ihn mehr zu mögen. Es verschlimmerte meinen Brechreiz sogar noch.

„Carlton."

„Hast du mich vermisst?" In wenigen Schritten war er bei mir und hatte mich gegen die Wand gepinnt, sodass ich weder nach rechts noch nach links ausweichen konnte. Sein Atem kitzelte meine Stirn.

„Und wie", gab ich sarkastisch zurück und unternahm einen verzweifelten Versuch, mich ihm zu entwinden.

„So schnell kommst du mir nicht davon", versprach Carlton. Er drückte mich noch enger an die Wand, sodass die harte Holzvertäfelung, die ich noch eben bewundert hatte, sich hart in meinen Rücken bohrte. Sein Atem steifte schließlich meine Lippen und ich wusste, dass er mich gleich küssen würde.

„Fass mich nicht an", warnte ich.

„Oh, ich mag starke Frauen", raunte er und verursachte somit eine Gänsehaut – keine von der positiven Sorte, wie ich sie bei Draco bekam. „Die sind besonders sexy..."

Ich versuchte ihn von mir zu drücken und presste meine Hände gegen seine stählerne Brust. Als Todesser war er gut trainiert und ich hatte gegen ihn wohl kaum eine Chance, trotzdem zwang mich mein Kampfgeist, nicht aufzugeben.

„Lass. Mich. Los." Ich presste die Worte zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und starrte ihn so finster ich konnte an. Er hatte für meine kläglichen Versuche nur ein Lachen übrig.

„Du kannst mir nicht entkommen", raunte er und dann pressten sich seine harten Lippen auf meine.

Ich rammte mein Knie hoch, in dem Versuch, ihn an seiner empfindlichsten Stelle zu treffen, doch er wich geschickt aus und küsste mich nur noch eindringlicher. Seine Hand wanderte an Stellen, die ich nicht mehr als angenehm empfand.

„Na, wo bleibt jetzt dein kleiner Held", knurrte er leise.

Ich wollte wieder zubeißen, doch diesmal war er darauf vorbereitet und lachte nur leise. Seine Hände zerrten an den Trägern meines Nachthemds, zogen sie herunter.

Ich hatte das Gefühl, gleich ohnmächtig zu werden. „Carlton, bitte..."

Plötzlich wurde er von mir weggerissen und ich war frei. Ich sank ohne Halt zu Boden und beobachtete wie eine Hand in Carltons Gesicht knallte. Es knirschte laut, als würden Knochen bersten und Carlton taumelte zurück, seine Hände auf die blutende Nase gepresst.

Mein Blick wanderte zu meinem Retter, groß gewachsen – wenn auch kleiner als Carlton –, blond und vertraut.

„Fass sie nicht an", knurrte Draco.

Carltons Stimme klang wie ein Nuscheln. „Ach ja? Und was willst du dagegen tun? Sie ist mir _versprochen_ , du kleiner Hosenscheißer."

Draco holte aus und schlug noch einmal zu, doch Carlton wich geschickt aus und landete einen Treffer in Dracos Bauch. Draco gab keinen Laut von sich.

Ich drückte mich an die Wand und suchte die Taschen meines Morgenmantels verzweifelt nach meinem Zauberstab ab, doch ich konnte ihn nicht finden.

Währenddessen hatte Draco Carlton in den Schwitzkasten genommen und rammte seinen Kopf gegen die Wand. Wieso kämpften sie nicht mit Zauberstäben, dann hätte ich wenigstens irgendwie eingreifen können.

„Draco, Carlton", rief ich. „Hört auf!"

Die beiden ignorierten mich und warfen sich gegenseitig laute Beleidigungen an den Kopf. Ein paar davon kannte ich noch nicht einmal und wollte ich auch nicht kennen. Ich sprang auf und warf mich zwischen die beiden, damit sie sich nicht noch gegenseitig umbrachten und kassierte somit einen Treffer auf den Mund. Ich schmeckte Blut.

Blind holte ich aus und schlug zu. Es war fast wie ein irrer Rausch, als meine Faust auf Haut traf und ich einen deutlichen Widerstand spürte. Jemand jaulte auf vor Schmerz und Carlton sackte bewusstlos zu Boden, da ich seine kaputte Nase getroffen hatte. Ein heftiger Schmerz explodierte in meiner Hand, doch das Triumphgefühl siegte. Atemlos ließ ich mich neben Draco auf dem Boden nieder.

„Danke", flüsterte ich leise.

„Kein Problem. Der Widerling hat schon alle möglichen Mädchen angebaggert. Er hat es verdient."

Ich brach urplötzlich in Tränen aus. „Ich muss ihn heiraten..."

Seine Hand tätschelte sanft meinen Rücken. „Alles wird gut..."

Ich schniefte. „Als ob... Geht es dir gut?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Alles in Ordnung. Nur ein paar Kratzer. Bei dir?"

„Meine Hand schmerzt wie Hölle."

„Lass mal sehen", entgegnete er und griff nach meiner Hand. Ich verzog das Gesicht, als er meinen Daumen berührte. „Hat dir niemand gesagt, dass man den Daumen nicht in die Faust nimmt, wenn man schlägt?"

„Wer denn?", sagte ich gepresst.

Draco lachte leise. „Ich glaube, das ist gebrochen. Wir haben ein bisschen Skelewachs im Haus."

Er half mir hoch und wir gingen unsere Wunden versorgen. Carlton ließen wir einfach liegen. Nachdem er mich verarztet hatte und ich mich über seine Wunden ausgelassen hatte – seine Lippe war aufgeplatzt und das rechte Auge ganz blau und geschwollen –, bedankte ich mich nochmal bei ihm und wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht. Auf seinen Lippen stand ein seltsames Lächeln, eine Mischung aus allen möglichen Emotionen, von denen ich nicht sagen konnte, welche es genau waren. Aber es reichte mir, dass er mich in gewisser Weise vor Carlton gerettet hatte. Ich bedeutete ihm etwas!

x

Meine Hochstimmung über Dracos kleine Rettungsaktion hielt nicht lange. Es war der Abend, an dem ich erfahren sollte, worüber Daphne und Draco sich unterhalten hatten.

Ich betrat den Salon und gesellte mich zu Blaise, Draco, Daphne und den anderen. Sie waren seltsam schweigsam. Und dann sah ich es. Den Ring an Daphnes Finger. Ein glitzernder, goldener Ring mit einem funkelndem Diamanten.

Ich blickte zu Draco, Tränen brannten in meinen Augen.

Sie hatten es getan, sie hatten sich verlobt.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch", presste ich hervor, dann stand ich auf und stürmte aus dem Raum. Die Tränen liefen mir haltlos über die Wangen.

Draco und Daphne, verlobt...

Ich konnte es nicht fassen.

Wie konnten sie mir das nur antun?


	17. Kapitel 16

Kapitel 16

Der erste September. Ein Tag, auf den ich mich immer gefreut hatte. Doch diesmal nicht.

Ich stand mit Mutter und Daphne am Bahnsteig, der Wind fuhr erbarmungslos durch meine Klamotten. Trostlosigkeit. Hier und überall anders auch. Meine Welt hatte noch nie so trist ausgesehen.

Auf dem Bahnsteig standen kaum Leute, keine fröhlichen Familien, die sich in den Armen lagen, Freunde, die sich über ihr Wiedersehen freuten und aufgeregt Feriengeschichten austauschten. Nichts, nur Schweigen.

Ich blickte zu Mutter, die wie gebannt auf die große Uhr starrte. Der Zeiger bewegte sich, tick tack, die Uhr schlug elf. Ein Signalton hallte über den Bahnsteig und wir setzten uns schweigend in Bewegung, verstauten unsere Koffer, verabschiedeten uns und sahen aus den Fenstern, wie London langsam hinter uns verschwand.

Ich öffnete die Tür zu dem Abteil, in dem Daphne, Pansy, Draco und die anderen es sich schon gemütlich gemacht hatten und machte Anstalten, mich zu setzen. Pansy zog ein Gesicht und beschwerte sich laut über mich. Millicent stimmte ein. Schweigend zog ich die Tür wieder zu, doch Theo und Blaise hielten mich zurück, also setzte ich mich zu ihnen.

Ich wusste für eine Weile nicht, was ich machen sollte, starrte die vorbeirauschenden Bäume an, die ganz verschwommen wirkten. Nach einer Weile wurde mir schlecht, also vertiefte ich mich in ein Buch. Der Tag zog verschwommen an mir vorbei.

In Hogsmeade angekommen rief Hagrid ganz ohne seine übliche Begeisterung die Erstklässler zu sich, die eine ganz bescheidene Runde darstellten.

Ich stieg in eine Kutsche zu den anderen und fuhr zum Schloss. Die Stimmung war gedrückt, keiner wusste so recht, was ihn erwartete.

Die Zeremonie dauerte nicht lange und wurde nur von höflichem Klatschen begleitet anstatt von begeistertem Jubeln.

Ich saß neben Theo, der eifrig las und aß schweigend, ohne wirklich etwas zu schmecken. Nachdem das Dessert verspeist war, erhob Snape, unser neuer Schulleiter, sich und trat ans Rednerpult.

„Herzlich Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts", sagte er spitz. „Ich hoffe, die Reise war angenehm. In diesem Jahr sind einige Änderungen zu erwarten. Statt des Faches Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wird es dieses Jahr ein Fach namens Dunkle Künste geben, in dem Sie den Gebrauch von schwarzer Magie erlernen. Dieses Fach wird Professor Amycus Carrow unterrichten. Seine Schwester Alecto Carrow übernimmt das Fach Muggelkunde. Diese Fächer sind dieses Jahr verpflichtend für alle. Die beiden sind zudem stellvertretende Schulleiter.

Aber es gibt nicht nur Personalwechsel. Die Quidditchspiele werden dieses Jahr ausfallen. Das hier ist ein Ort zum Lernen. Schüler, die nach Ausgangssperre noch unterwegs sind, werden hart bestraft. Die Liste an Verbotenen Gegenständen kann bei Filch eingesehen werden." Snape ließ seinen kühlen Blick über die Schüler wandern. „Hier werden von nun an Disziplin und Ordnung herrschen. Jeglicher, ich betone, jeglicher Verstoß gegen die Schulregeln, und sei er noch so klein, wird bestraft. Haben Sie das verstanden?"

Kaum einer wagte es zu nicken.

„Haben Sie das verstanden?" Seine Stimme klang so scharf wie ein Messer.

Ich nickte zusammen mit einigen anderen Schülern.

„Gut." Er nickte zufrieden. „Und jetzt gehen Sie umgehend in Ihre Schlafsäle. Zuspätkommen wird nicht geduldet."

Müde stand ich auf und folgte den anderen Slytherinschülern, die in Richtung Keller unterwegs waren. Daphne lief nicht weit von mir entfernt zusammen mit ihren Freundinnen, die sich lautstark unterhielten. Sie selbst schwieg, drehte an ihrem Ring und starrte gedankenverloren in die Ferne. Es tat immer noch weh, dieses Stück aus Gold und Diamant zu sehen, auch wenn mir bewusst war, dass weder Daphne noch Draco etwas dafür konnten.

„Hey." Plötzlich tauchte Theo neben mir auf. „Du bist in letzter Zeit so schweigsam. Ist es immer noch wegen der Draco-Daphne-Sache?"

Ich zuckte die Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, ich bin schon noch... na ja... enttäuscht, aber das ist es nicht. Ich vermisse Rose und ich fühle mich so..."

„Alleine? Verloren? Einsam?", schlug Theo vor.

„Ja", sagte ich. „Es ist, als hätte alles keinen Sinn mehr. Daphne und Draco werden nächsten Sommer heiraten, ich werde in drei Jahren Carlton heiraten. Habe ich überhaupt noch eine Chance, glücklich zu werden?"

„Die gibt es immer", sagte Theo. „Du musst sie nur finden."

Ich schnaubte. „Dann macht diese Chance es mir aber ganz schön schwer."

„Niemand hat gesagt, das Leben ist leicht. Aber es gibt nichts Vergleichbares. Leben ist ein Wunder, Astoria. Merk dir das. Das Leben ist ein Wunder."

Ich starrte ihn an. Hatte er den Verstand verloren?

„Gib nicht auf. Jeder Tunnel hat ein Ende, nach jeder Nacht kommt ein neuer Tag." Theo legte mir den Arm um die Schulter.

„Danke", wisperte ich, obwohl seine Worte mir nicht wirklich geholfen hatten.

„Irgendwann wirst du dich an das hier erinnern und wissen, dass ich Recht hatte", sagte Theo schmunzelnd. „Es muss einfach noch Zeit vergehen."

Ich blickte in seine dunklen, funkelnden Augen und schwieg.

„Gute Nacht, Astoria. Schlaf gut." Er lächelte und ließ sich vom Strom der Jungen mitziehen, die in ihre Schlafsäle gingen.

Ich folgte den Mädchen. „Gute Nacht", murmelte ich, obwohl er mich höchstwahrscheinlich nicht mehr hörte.

Ich blieb im Türrahmen unseres Schlafsaals stehen. Es waren nur noch drei von fünf Betten besetzt. Erst Rose, dann Tara. Wer war die Nächste?

„Beweg dich", hörte ich Makayla hinter mir knurren.

Ich wich zur Seite und ließ die beiden durch. Bri hatte sich die Haare leuchtend pink gefärbt, was total lächerlich aussah.

Ich ließ mich auf mein Bett fallen und griff nach dem Buch, das ich im Zug gelesen hatte. Brianna und Makayla unterhielten sich lautstark.

„Ich habe gehört, Blaise ist immer noch Single", quietschte Makayla. „Und er hat mich heute angelächelt!"

Bri kicherte. „Milli hat mir erzählt, dass Daphne jetzt mit Draco zusammen ist."

„Wie? Er und Pansy haben Schluss gemacht?"

„Ja", rief Brianna eifrig. „Und sie ist deswegen mit Vincent Crabbe zusammen, du weißt schon, dem Fetten." Sie kicherte.

„Ihh", machte Makayla. „Meinst du, Blaise geht mit mir nach Hogsmeade?"

„Wird er nicht", schaltete ich mich genervt ein. „Weil er nämlich viel zu gut für dich ist und seine wertvolle Zeit nicht mit so einer Schlampe wie dir verschwendet."

„Oh, hast du das gehört, Bri? Sie hat versucht, mich zu beleidigen."Makayla schnaubte. „Du bist so erbärmlich, Astoria. Für dich interessiert sich doch sowieso keiner. Vor allem nicht Draco. Weil du nämlich hässlich bist, potthässlich."

Das war ein wunder Punkt. Ich versuchte, mir meine Verletztheit nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Von deiner Visage ganz zu schweigen. Dich kann man gar nicht ansehen, ohne zu kotzen." Ich erhob mich und schritt möglichst würdevoll ins Badezimmer.

Makaylas Gesichtsausdruck war unbezahlbar.

x

Wir hatten Dunkle Künste zusammen mit Gryffindor. Ich saß starr in der ersten Reihe, wo alle Slytherins saßen. Amycus Carrow saß an seinem Schreibtisch und ließ den Blick über die Reihen wandern. Die Gryffindors starrten ihn feindselig an.

Er erhob sich und stellte sich vor die Klasse. „Guten Morgen", grüßte er. „Dieses Jahr lernen Sie in Dunkle Künste nicht mehr diesen Mist, den sie Ihnen die Jahre über beigebracht haben. _Die dunklen Künste sind böse, benutzt sie nie, niemals_ ", äffte er nach. „Alles Unsinn! Die dunklen Künste sind faszinierend, sie sind brutal und leidenschaftlich." Er starrte uns mit vor Begeisterung glitzernden Augen an. „Sie sind wie ein Rausch. Und _Sie_ haben die Ehre sie kennenlernen." Er wirbelte herum, griff nach einem Buch, das ich als altes Exemplar unseres Lehrbuchs erkannte, und ließ es mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs in Flammen aufgehen. „In diesem Fach geht es nicht um Theorie oder das Erlernen von sinnlosen Verteidigungszaubern. Wenn Sie einen Gegner wirklich schwächen, ihn wirklich besiegen wollen, dann helfen die Dunklen Künste. Sie beinhalten eine große Macht und Sie lernen, über diese zu verfügen." Amycus grinste schleimig. „Wer kann mir die drei wohl bekanntesten dunklen Flüche nennen?" Er sah in die Runde. „Sie!" Sein Finger deutete auf mich.

Ich zuckte zusammen. „Der Imperius Fluch", sagte ich.

„Und weiter?"

Ich zögerte.

„Und weiter?" Amycus Stimme klang scharf.

„Der Cruciatus Fluch", sagte ich zitternd.

„Und der Letzte?"

„Ich...", wisperte ich. „...ich... kann..."

„Der Letzte!"

„Der Todesfluch", brachte ich hervor.

Amycus schritt durch den Mittelgang zu den Gryffindors. „Sehr gut, 10 Punkte gehen an Slytherin. Was denken Sie, tun Sie da eigentlich?" Amycus blieb wütend stehen und funkelte einen Schüler an.

„G-gar nichts, Professor", stammelte er.

Amycus griff nach einem Stück Pergament und hielt es hoch. Es zeigte ihn selbst, aufgedunsen und mit Schweinenase. „Und was bei Salazar ist dann das?" Er war so wütend, dass Speichel in alle Richtungen spritzte. „Nichts, also? Nach vorne!" Er trieb den Schüler vor sich hin und stellte ihn vor die Klasse. Auf seinen Lippen formte sich ein teuflisches Grinsen. „Wer von euch möchte den Cruciatus Fluch an ihm ausprobieren?"

Ein paar Hände schossen hoch. Mir wurde schlecht.

„Mr. Jackson, sehr gut. Kommen Sie. Stellen Sie sich hier hin." Amycus deutete auf eine Stelle gegenüber des Gryffindors, der leichenblass war."

Terrence stand auf und tat, was Amycus ihm gesagt hatte. Grinsend richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf den Jungen. „Friss Dreck, Samson! Crucio!"

Der Junge schrie ohrenbetäubend. Er fiel zu Boden, krümmte sich. Schweiß lief ihm das Gesicht hinunter. Er schrie vor Qual, unaussprechliche Schmerzen zuckten durch seinen geplagten Körper und obwohl er ein Gryffindor war, tat er mir Leid.

Meine Welt begann sich zu drehen, als die Erinnerung an diese Schmerzen durch mich hindurchzuckte. Ich krallte mich an der Tischkante fest, wollte etwas sagen, irgendetwas, doch mein Mund war staubtrocken.

Das letzte, woran ich mich erinnerte, war ein metallischer Geschmack auf der Zunge und ein Schmerz, der in meinem Kopf explodierte.

Ich erwachte im Krankenflügel, erschöpft und ausgelaugt. Madam Pomfrey beugte sich über mich. „Ah, Sie sind wach. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Nicht so gut", sagte ich mit schleppender Stimme. „Was ist passiert?"

„Sie sind ohnmächtig geworden. Erinnern Sie sich? Während Dunkle Künste. Ich vermute, sie leiden unter Unterzuckerung. Haben Sie ausreichend gefrühstückt?"

Ich nickte schwach.

„Seltsam. Ich habe Ihnen einen Stärkungstrank verabreicht. Ist es das erste Mal, dass sie ohnmächtig waren?"

Ich nickte. „Ja, das erste Mal. Wissen Sie was, ich habe wahrscheinlich nur zu wenig gegessen. Sie haben Recht."

Madam Pomfrey nickte mitfühlend. „Wenn Sie Probleme bezüglich... Ihrer Figur haben, können Sie gerne mit mir sprechen."

„Ich habe keine Probleme", sagte ich überrascht. Glaubte sie ernsthaft, eine Essstörung war mein größtes Problem?

„Nun denn, ruhen Sie sich nur aus. Sie sind für den Rest des Tages vom Unterricht entschuldigt." Sie erhob sich und verschwand in ihrem Büro.

Probleme mit meiner Figur? Wenn es nur das wäre...

x

Am nächsten Tag war ich wieder fit und die Gerüchte über meinen kleinen Zusammenbruch fluteten die Schule. Die Geschichte hatte bereits so absurde Ausmaße erreicht, dass ich mich gar nicht bemühte, es klarzustellen.

Im Tagespropheten wurde von einem Einbruch ins Ministerium berichtet. Allerdings wurden die Täter nicht geschnappt und konnten fliehen.

Ich überflog die anderen Artikel, unwichtige Artikel, Berichte über Rita Kimmkorns neues Buch.

Seufzend schlug ich die Zeitung wieder zu. Theo war unauffindbar und Blaise sah aus, als wollte er jedes lebendige Wesen eigenhändig umbringen. Pansy und Crabbe spielten glückliches Pärchen, Goyle starrte leer in die Gegend – was ich auf seine beschränkte Hirnkapazität zurückführte – und Daphne und Draco schwiegen sich an. Ein ganz normales Frühstück also.

Ich erhob mich und holte meine Schulsachen für die erste Stunde. Muggelkunde. Ein paar Schüler hatten es geschafft, bereits am ersten Tag Ärger zu bekommen. Ginny Weasley, die Freundin von Harry Potter, hatte einen riesigen Kratzer im Gesicht und bewegte sich schwerfällig. Das blonde Mädchen neben ihr hatte eine Platzwunde am Kopf, die sich augenscheinlich bereits entzündet hatte.

Ich stand vor der Tür des Raumes und wartete darauf, dass der Unterricht begann. Mein Tag hatte eine komische Lethargie an sich haften wie ein bitterer Beigeschmack. Aufstehen, frühstücken, Unterricht, Hausaufgaben, Abendessen, schlafen. Aus etwas anderem schien mein Tag gar nicht mehr zu bestehen. Ich war auf einer Laufbahn, die weder Start noch Ziel hatte und unendlich im Kreis ging.

Mutlos folgte ich den anderen Schülern in den Klassenraum und setzte mich an einen Platz möglichst weit hinten. Die anderen Schüler wagten es kaum, einen Laut von sich zu geben, da Alecto gestern einen Erstklässler bestraft hatte, weil er zu lautstark seine Tasche ausgepackt hatte.

Sie wartete, bis alle sich gesetzt hatten und begann dann ihren Unterricht. „Gestern haben wir die geschichtlichen Ereignisse, in denen Zauberer und Hexen von Muggeln gefährdet waren, durchgenommen. Kann mir jemand sagen, welche es genau waren?" Ihr Blick wanderte durch den Raum und blieb an einer Hufflepuffschülerin hängen. „Sie da!"

Die Schülerin rasselte das gestern gelernte herunter, ihre Stimme zitterte aus Angst, etwas falsch zu machen.

Alecto schwieg kurz, nachdem sie geendet hatte. „Gut. Heute wollen wir uns näher mit den Hexenverbrennungen in Europa befassen. Weiß jemand schon etwas darüber?"

Ein Slytherin, Terrence' bester Freund Lucas, meldete sich.

„Ja?"

Ich driftete ab. Das, was Alecto erzählte, mochte zwar Sinn ergeben, aber trotz der Ungerechtigkeiten war es nicht richtig, gleiches mit gleichem zu vergelten. Unsere angebliche Überlegenheit durch Herabsenkung auf ihre Stufe zu beweisen, war an sich schon ziemlich seltsam. Denn wenn wir wirklich überlegen waren, mussten wir uns auch so benehmen und nicht zu so grässlichen Maßnahmen wie der Ermordung von Unschuldigen zurückgreifen. Diese Verallgemeinerung, dass alle Muggel gleich waren, damals wie heute, war doch komplett daneben. Aber ich schwieg. Weil es mich in Gefahr gebracht hätte. Nennt mich feige, aber ich brauchte diese öffentliche Rebellion, diesen Ruhm, den man bei Gleichgesinnten erlangt, nicht. Ich wollte nicht mit einem goldenen Namen sterben. Denn was brachte er mir schon, wenn ich tot war?

Der Unterricht zog an mir vorbei und ich beobachtete, wie immer mehr Schülerinnen und Schüler an Alectos Argumentation hängen blieben, wie es in ihren Köpfen arbeitete.

Ich trottete zur nächsten Stunde Dunkle Künste und setzte mich auf meinen Platz.

„Wer ist bereit für etwas praktischen Unterricht?", fragte Amycus, als alle Schüler sich gesetzt hatten. „Erfahrung ist Gold. Erfahrung ist Macht. Nur Übung macht den Meister." Er sah in die Runde. „Warten Sie einen Augenblick. Ich bin gleich mit Ihren Versuchsobjekten zurück."

Ich sah ihm nach, wie er mit wehendem Umhang in den Gang verschwand und wenig später mit Schülern und Schülerinnen unterschiedlicher Altersklassen zurückkehrte. „Das hier", sagte Amycus grinsend, „sind Schüler, an deren Stelle Sie nicht sein wollen. Schüler, die gegen die Regeln verstoßen haben und jetzt ihre Strafe erhalten werden. Wir alle sind verantwortlich für das Wohl dieser Schule. Sie erhalten ihre gerechte Strafe von Ihnen, Sie wiederum erweitern Ihr Können. Jeder sucht sich ein Opfer aus. Auf geht's." Er klatschte in die Hände.

Ich blickte die Schüler an. Unter ihnen entdeckte ich Ginny Weasley und das blonde Mädchen. Neben ihnen stand ein Junge, mit dem sie sich eifrig unterhielten.

Die Slytherins hatten sich schnell ein Opfer ausgesucht, Ginny Weasley und ihre Freunde schienen sehr beliebte Kandidaten zu sein.

Ich stand auf, wurde von der Masse hin und hergeschoben bis ich vor einem kleinen Mädchen stand, eine Erstklässlerin aus Hufflepuff. Sie starrte mich ängstlich an.

„Was hast du getan?", fragte ich leise, sodass nur sie mich hören konnte.

„Ich habe meine Aufgaben nicht schnell genug erledigt", wisperte sie zitternd. „Bitte, tu mir nicht weh."

Die ersten markerschütternden Schreie hallten durch den Raum, Schüler wanden sich am Boden.

Ich starrte das Mädchen an, einen halben Kopf kleiner als ich. Zarter Körperbau, wie eine Blume, die bei jedem auch noch so kleinem Windstoß zerstört werden könnte. Ihr Blick flehte, die blauen Augen waren vor Panik aufgerissen. Tu mir nichts, schien sie zu flehen. Bitte.

Ich senkte den Blick. Ich konnte das nicht tun. Ich konnte keinem kleinen Mädchen diese Schmerzen zufügen.

Amycus trat hinter mich. „Worauf warten Sie noch? Tun Sie es. Es ist ganz einfach. Crucio." Ein leichter Wink mit dem Zauberstab und das Mädchen kreischte und weinte. Oh Merlin, sie war elf.

„Aufhören", wisperte ich. „Sie tun ihr weh."

Doch Amycus hörte mich nicht. Er war in einem Rausch, ein irres Lachen strömte aus seinem Mund. „Es ist einfach, Miss Greengrass. Schauen Sie doch."

Mein Magen krampfte sich zusammen. „Ich kann das nicht."

„Sie können." Amycus trat hinter mich und unterbrach den Fluch. Das Mädchen blieb am Boden liegen und wimmerte leise wie ein verletztes Tier. Amycus griff nach meiner Hand, die den Zauberstab so fest umklammert hielt, dass meine Knöchel kalkweiß hervortraten. „So. Und jetzt sagen Sie Crucio."

„Ich kann nicht", wisperte ich nochmal. „Ich kann das einfach nicht. Ich kann keinem kleinen, elfjährigen Mädchen wehtun. Sie ist doch so unschuldig."

„Sie hat etwas Böses getan und sie muss für ihre Taten Verantwortung übernehmen."

„Sie hat doch nur für ihre Aufgabe zu lange gebraucht", verteidigte ich sie. „Ich kann ihr nicht einfach so wehtun. Wissen Sie überhaupt, wie es sich anfühlt, gefoltert zu werden?"

„So langsam überschreiten Sie meine Toleranzgrenze, Miss Greengrass."

„Ich... es tut mir leid." Meine Gedanken schwirrten unkontrolliert in meinem Kopf umher, ich konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Ohne nachzudenken stürmte ich davon, raus aus dem Klassenzimmer, weg von den Schreien.

Ich blieb erst stehen, als ich kühle Luft an meinen Wangen spürte. Ich war rausgerannt, auf die Ländereien. Hinter mir erhob sich das Schloss in all seiner Pracht, doch anstatt mir das gewöhnte heimelige Gefühl zu geben, kroch mir nur ein Schauer über den Rücken. Was war aus diesem Ort geworden? Wann hatte er aufgehört, ein Zuhause für mich zu sein und sich in ein Gefängnis verwandelt?

Ich lief zum See, der Sand am Ufer knirschte unter meinen Schuhen.

Das hier würde Folgen haben, zweifellos würde ich dafür bestraft werden, aber ich fühlte nur Gleichgültigkeit. Es war mir egal.

Ich ließ mich in den Sand fallen, malte mit den Fußspitzen Muster in den Sand. Eine kalte Brise fuhr mir durch die kastanienbraunen Locken. Ich hatte zum ersten Mal seit zwei Tagen das Gefühl, wieder frei atmen zu können.

Von hinten hörte ich, wie sich Schritte näherten. Ich versuchte gar nicht erst zu flüchten. Was hatte das für einen Sinn? Sie würden mich sowieso kriegen.

Ein Schatten fiel über mich, dunkel und bedrohlich.

„Miss Greengrass?" Die Stimme klang hart und unnachgiebig. „Mitkommen!"

Ich wurde grob hochgezogen und Amycus zerrte mich in Richtung Schloss.

„Was haben Sie sich dabei nur gedacht?" Er klang wütend. Richtig wütend. „Es ist Ihre eigene Schuld. Dem Mädchen wurde trotzdem eine gerechte Strafe zuteil. Sie hätten sich die Mühe sparen können. Haben Sie mich gehört?"

Ich reagierte nicht. Wieso auch?

Ich stolperte die Treppen hoch, wurde durch die leere Eingangshalle gezogen. Amycus führte mich in sein Büro, das nur unweit entfernt von dem des Schulleiters lag. So war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass wir Snape über den Weg liefen.

„Amycus? Was willst du mit dieser Schülerin?" Snape blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Sie hat sich geweigert, ein Mädchen mit dem Cruciatus Fluch zu foltern. Das nennt sich Arbeitsverweigerung und wird hier nicht geduldet."

Ich warf Snape einen flehentlichen Blick zu. Ich hatte ihn immer schon gemocht, wenn auch seine Art ein wenig gewöhnungsbedürftig war und man es sich mit ihm sicher nicht verspielen sollte. Aber er kannte so etwas wie Gnade, etwas, was die Carrows und viele andere Todesser nicht kannten oder nicht kennen wollten.

„Bitte, Professor", flüsterte ich kaum hörbar. „Helfen Sie mir."

„Ich fürchte, das kann ich nicht", sagte er. „Regel ist Regel." Er wandte sich ab, meine Brust schmerzte vor Enttäuschung. Er war meine letzte Hoffnung gewesen, einer harten Strafe doch noch zu entkommen. Und jetzt wandte er sich ab.

„Professor", flehte ich. Meine Stimme brach. „Bitte..."

Amycus zog mich weiter. „Halt den Mund, Greengrass. Sonst kriegst du noch eine Strafe."

Ich schwieg und sah Snape hinterher, wie er im Korridor mit wehendem Umhang verschwand. Und jegliche Hoffnung mit ihm.

Amycus öffnete die Tür zu seinem Büro, ein schmuckloser Raum mit einem einzigen Fenster, das einen schönen Blick über den Verbotenen Wald bot, ausgestattet mit nichts als einem alten hölzernem Schreibtisch und zwei Stühlen. An der Wand hingen groteske Folterinstrumente, dazu da um unschuldige Schüler aufs Übelste zu malträtieren.

Ein Angstschauer lief mir über den Rücken, meine Knie begannen zu zittern.

„Setzen", befahl Amycus.

Ich gehorchte protestlos und er fesselte mich mit schweren Ketten, die sich fest um meine Arme und Beine wanden und mir das Blut abschnürten

Es klopfte. „Herein", sagte Amycus verärgert.

Es war Snape, der ihm mit einem Wink bedeutete, kurz rauszukommen.

„Keine Bewegung", knurrte Amycus, bevor er draußen verschwand.

Ich hörte murmelnde Stimmen, konnte aber nicht ausmachen, worüber sie redeten. Es musste wohl wichtig sein, denn sonst hätte Snape Amycus wohl kaum unterbrochen.

Die Tür schwang wieder auf und Amycus trat teuflisch grinsend ein. „So, Miss Greengrass, sind Sie bereit?"

Ich starrte ihn an, mir brach der Angstschweiß aus. Ich wollte nicht gefoltert werden, diese Qualen noch einmal miterleben.

„Warten Sie hier, gleich kommt Ihr Peiniger."

Ich riss die Augen auf. „Professor... wer?"

Amycus grinste. „Überraschung." Er ging hinaus und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Ich hörte das Schloss klicken. Ich war hier eingeschlossen.

Mein Blick blieb an den Folterinstrumenten hängen, schmarzmagische Objekte, die alle dazu ausgerichtet waren, dem Opfer möglichst schreckliche Schmerzen zu bereiten. Peitschen, in übelriechendes Gift getaucht, verschiedene Gerätschaften, die ich noch nie in meinem Leben gesehen hatte, die jedoch deutlich ihren Verwendungszweck verkündeten.

Genau diese Schmerzen würden gleich mich niederknien lassen. Ich schloss die Augen, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Ich versuchte, ruhig zu atmen, doch es half nichts. Mein Herz schlug wie wild, wie das eines jungen Vogels, mein gesamter Körper war schweißüberzogen.

Die Tür schwang auf.

Mein Atem blieb stehen. Die Gestalt trat ins Licht, groß, blond und gut aussehend.

Es war Draco.


	18. Kapitel 17

Kapitel 17

„Draco?", wisperte ich ungläubig.

„Oh Merlin, nein", entfuhr es ihm. Er fuhr sich müde durch das blonde Haar. „Ich glaube es nicht! Dieser Arsch!"

„Was? Wer?", fragte ich verwirrt.

„Snape... er... vergiss es." Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bitte, tu mir nicht weh", flüsterte ich. „Bitte..."

Ich konnte förmlich sehen, wie vor Dracos Augen alle Erinnerungen an mich vorbeizogen. Wie ich mich um ihn gekümmert hatte, als er gefoltert wurde, wie ich mich um ihn gesorgt hatte, als er den Auftrag hatte, Dumbledore zu töten und dabei so blass und abgemagert ausgesehen hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf und mein Herz brach entzwei.

„Bitte nicht, Draco", sagte ich mit zitternder Stimme.

Er umklammerte den Zauberstab fester und hob ihn. Ich schloss die Augen, wappnete mich. Doch nichts geschah. Ich blickte hoch, er stand da mit gesenktem Kopf als würde er sich vor sich selbst schämen.

„Ich kann das nicht", sagte er. „Verdammt, ich kann es einfach nicht. Scheiß auf Snape."

„Was ist mit ihm?", fragte ich, doch Draco überging meine Frage.

„Was hast du gemacht?", fragte er und deutete auf mich.

„Ich... ich habe mich geweigert, eine Erstklässlerin zu foltern", sagte ich zögernd und wartete seine Reaktion ab.

Er spuckte verächtlich auf den Boden. „Ich habe diese Scheiße so satt. Ich will nicht mehr. Der Dunkle Lord behandelt mich und meine Familie wie Dreck." Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Er verschandelt unser Haus. Er behandelt uns wie Sklaven. Ich hasse ihn."

Ich starrte ihn an.

Er wurde blass, als ihm das Ausmaß seiner Worte bewusst wurde. „Vergiss, dass ich das gesagt habe. Du bist mir was schuldig..."

Ich wurde ein bisschen wütend. Nach allem, was ich für _ihn_ getan hatte, war _ich_ ihm etwas schuldig?

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. Er konnte genau so gut noch seine Meinung ändern und mich foltern.

„Draco... was wollte Snape?"

„Er ist gekommen und hat gesagt, dass ich jemanden bestrafen soll, ansonsten erzählt er dem Dunklen Lord, dass ich ihn hintergehen will und..." Er stockte. „Und dann leben meine Familie und ich nicht mehr lange."

„Willst du denn... wirklich...?" Ich wagte kaum, es auszusprechen.

„Natürlich nicht", rief Draco verächtlich und unerwartet heftig. Ich zuckte zusammen. Seine Stimme fühlte sich an wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. „Ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde und dumm schon gar nicht."

„Das habe ich doch niemals gesagt...", erwiderte ich leise. Ich senkte den Kopf, starrte die Fesseln an meinen Handgelenken an, die mir das Blut abschnürten. Meine Hände begannen schon, taub zu werden und zu kribbeln.

„Kaum zu glauben, dass erst seit drei Tagen Schule ist", sagte ich. „Mir kommt es vor, wie eine Ewigkeit."

Draco nickte und starrte abwesend aus dem Fenster. Wahrscheinlich hatte er mich gar nicht erst gehört. Ich seufzte.

Es klopfte laut an der Tür. „Ich höre noch gar keine Schreie", rief Amycus drohend. „Soll ich reinkommen?"

Draco fluchte leise. „Crucio", sagte er, aber ohne den Zauberstab zu heben.

Ich verstand den Wink und begann zu schreien, so laut ich konnte. Ich schrie, als würde mein Leben davon abhängen. Meine Ohren begannen zu klingeln und auch Draco hielt sich die Ohren zu.

Ich schloss meinen Mund und sank gegen die Stuhllehne, schloss die Augen.

Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem Klicken. „Wieso schreit sie nicht?"

„Sie ist ohnmächtig", antwortete Draco gleichgültig. Es war erstaunlich, wie er in nur wenigen Sekunden so kühl werden konnte wie ein Eisberg.

Ich fröstelte.

„Bring sie zu dieser Krankenschwester", erwiderte Amycus. „Ich will sie hier nicht rumliegen haben."

Ich spürte, wie die Fesseln sich lösten. Starke Hände griffen nach mir und ich wurde gegen eine warme, starke Brust gedrückt. Mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, hämmerte gegen die Brust.

Dracos Duft kitzelte in meiner Nase, süßlich herb und männlich. Ich spürte, wie meine Knie weich wurden. An jeder Stelle, an der meine nackte Haut sich an seine schmiegte, spürte ich ein statisches Kribbeln, gleichzeitig schön und unangenehm.

Mein Körper schwankte im Rhythmus seiner Schritte und ich war mir seiner Nähe mehr als bewusst.

 _Oh Merlin, küss mich._

„Du kannst deine Augen jetzt öffnen", sagte Draco, als wir außer Hörweite waren. Er ließ mich los und stellte mich auf die Füße.

„Danke", sagte ich.

„Nach allem, was du getan hast...", erwiderte er.

Ich strich mir verlegen eine Locke aus dem Gesicht.

„Aber erzähl niemandem davon." Seine Stimme klang eindringlich. Er hatte wieder zugemacht.

Ich nickte, weil mir praktisch nichts anderes übrigblieb.

Er quittierte meine Zustimmung ebenfalls mit einem Nicken, dann machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand mit energischen Schritten.

Wie konnte er nicht auch diese Anziehung, dieses Knistern gespürt haben?

Ich stützte mich an einer Säule ab. Meine Knie waren aus Gummi.

Oh Merlin, er würde mich noch umbringen.

x

Die Wochen zogen vorbei ohne große Veränderungen. Aus den Schülern schien eine Gruppe um Ginny Weasley heftig Widerstand zu leisten. Sie präsentierten fast jeden Tag neue Kratzer und Schrammen.

Besonders heftig fiel die Strafe aus, als sie das Schwert von Gryffindor aus dem Schulleiterbüro stehlen wollten.

Die Carrows erfanden immer neue Strafen, mit denen sie Schüler quälen konnten, doch glücklicherweise wurde ich nicht mehr Opfer dieser Bestrafungen.

Seit meiner Strafe hatte ich nicht mehr mit Draco geredet. Er wirkte ein wenig zerstreut und auch Daphne ging es nach wie vor unverändert.

Blaise hatte jeglichen Humor verloren, seitdem er jeden Tag Schüler foltern musste. Er wurde zusehends dünner. Theo hatte aufgehört, seine Bücher zu lesen, nachdem man ihn fast damit erwischt hatte.

Alle waren nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst.

Es war ein Tag kurz vor den Weihnachtsferien. Ich versuchte, mich durch einen weiteren Tag zu kämpfen. Dunkle Künste stand an und in mir sträubte sich alles dagegen. Es klingelte und die Schüler strömten träge in die Klassenzimmer.

Ich blieb unschlüssig stehen. Es wäre zu riskant, einfach zu schwänzen, doch ich hatte heute nicht die Nerven, einen Schüler zu foltern. Mehr aus einem Impuls heraus rannte ich durch den Korridor und stieß die Tür zu einem ungenutzten Klassenzimmer auf. In der Erwartung, dass er leer war, knallte ich die Tür zu und erschrak, als ich hinter mir eine Stimme hörte.

„Hey. Ist ja nett, dass du mich besuchst, aber es wäre noch toller, wenn ich deinen Namen wüsste."

Ich fuhr herum. Auf dem Boden saß ein älterer Junge, umringt von Büchern, zusammengeknüllten Pergamenten und Schreibfedern. „W-wer bist du?"

„Du zuerst." Er grinste.

„Astoria", sagte ich. „Astoria Greengrass."

Ich glaube, seine Augen weiteten sich kurz, aber es könnte auch Einbildung gewesen sein. „Ich bin Richard Henderson, aber du kannst mich Richie nennen. Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen."

Ich lächelte. „Was machst du hier?"

„Du bist aber neugierig." Er musterte meine Slytherinkrawatte.

Ich starrte zurück. Er war ein Ravenclaw, vermutlich ein oder zwei Jahre älter als ich.

„Ich schwänze", sagte er schließlich. „Wonach sieht es denn sonst aus?

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht hältst du ja ein Teekränzchen mit Kuscheltieren. Was weiß ich."

Er lachte laut. „Sehe ich so aus?"

Ich grinste. „Ja. Ehrlich gesagt schon."

„Was führt dich eigentlich hierher?", fragte Richie.

„Ich schwänze Dunkle Künste. Ich kann keine Menschen quälen." Ich erschauderte. „Bald nehmen wir den Imperius Fluch durch."

Richie nickte. „Kaum zu glauben, was aus dieser Schule geworden ist. Sie war mein zweites Zuhause..."

„Meins auch", sagte ich.

„Du... du bist auf der anderen Seite, oder?"

Ich zögerte. „Nein. Ich bin auf keiner Seite. Ich hasse Krieg."

Richie rieb nachdenklich sein Kinn. „Irgendwann musst du dich aber entscheiden, Astoria. Wer ist Freund, wer ist Feind? Für wen lohnt es sich zu sterben?"

Für Draco, dachte ich, sagte aber nichts.

Schweigen hing zwischen uns wie dichter Nebel.

„Glaubst du an die wahre Liebe?", fragte Richie schließlich. Eine ungewöhnliche Frage für das erste Treffen, aber so war Richie nun einmal. Direkt und immer ein wenig geheimnisvoll.

Ich nickte und senkte den Kopf. Ja, die hoffnungslose Romantikerin in mir tat es tatsächlich.

„Glaubst du, dass es sich für sie zu kämpfen lohnt? Dass es egal ist, was zwischen einem steht?"

„Ja", flüsterte ich. „Warum fragst du das?"

„Weil ich das Gefühl habe, dass du mich verstehen wirst." Richie zögerte. „Ich liebe ein Mädchen, dass ich niemals lieben darf."

„Wer sagt das?", fragte ich leise.

Richie seufzte. „Das Universum. Das Schicksal. Nenn es, wie du willst."

„Ich denke, du solltest es trotzdem versuchen. Du hast doch nichts zu verlieren oder?"

„Ich nicht, aber sie." Richie seufzte erneut. „Ist auch egal, sowas wie die wahre Liebe gibt es bestimmt nicht. Oder wieso sonst sollte man es so schwer haben?"

„Ein Freund von mir hat mal gesagt, dass niemand gesagt hat, dass das Leben leicht ist." Ich lächelte, als ich an Theos Worte dachte. „Aber das es ein Wunder ist und nach jeder Nacht ein neuer Tag kommt."

Richie lächelte müde. „Dann dauert diese Nacht jetzt schon ziemlich lange."

Jetzt war es an mir zu seufzen. „Ich weiß, Richie, ich weiß."

Im Laufe des Gesprächs unterhielten wir uns über unzählige, für das erste Treffen ungewöhnliche Dinge, und ich hatte am Ende irgendwie das Gefühl, ihn schon Jahre zu kennen. Zudem tat es gut, mit jemandem zu reden, der nicht in der selben Lage steckte wie ich und andere Slytherins.

x

Weihnachten rückte immer näher. Die Mitglieder der Schülergruppe, die gegen die Carrows rebellierten, verteilten gratis Klitterer in der Schülerschaft, in dem Artikel über Harry Potter standen, die ihn unterstützten. Ich konnte sehen, wie Draco verächtlich schnaubte, als er eine Ausgabe zu fassen bekam. Auch ich warf aus Neugier einen Blick in die Zeitschrift, wurde sie aber schnell wieder los, um nicht erwischt zu werden.

Auf der Zugfahrt nach Hause wurde ein Mädchen von Todessern geschnappt und nach Malfoy Manor gebracht. Es war die Blondine, die immer mit Ginny unterwegs gewesen war. Sie wurde in eine Zelle in den Kerkern unter dem Haus eingesperrt. Sie tat mir wirklich leid, aber irgendwie schien ihr das alles nichts anhaben zu können. Ich hörte sie nie um Gnade winseln oder schreien. Die ganze Zeit war sie erschreckend ruhig.

Der Weihnachtsabend war sehr ernüchternd. Eine Aktion war kürzlich gescheitert und der Dunkle Lord war aufgebracht, weil Harry Potter ihm in Bathilda Bagshots Haus entwischt war.

Wir saßen schweigend an den Tischen und aßen das Weihnachtsessen, das die Hauselfen mit großer Mühe zubereitet hatten.

Ich blickte herüber zu Daphne, die ihr Essen anstarrte. Ich machte mir wirklich langsam Sorgen, da sie immer dünner wurde und nicht mehr viel redete. Weder mit mir noch mit anderen. Blaise saß ihr gegenüber, seine Gesichtszüge waren härter und bitterer geworden, das Funkeln aus seinen Augen gewichen.

Ich nehme an, es tat uns allen nicht gut. Wir alle standen unter Druck. Und obwohl alle glaubten, wir wären nicht in Gefahr, so hatten sie unrecht. Wir waren in Gefahr. Jeder kleinste Fehler unserer Eltern oder unsererseits könnte fatale Folgen haben. Der Dunkle Lord hatte keine Skrupel, er kannte keine Grenzen.

Ich stocherte in meinen Kartoffeln herum und ließ meinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Die Weihnachtsstimmung wollte sich einfach nicht einstellen.

Ich fing Carltons Blick auf, der mir schmierig zulächelte. Ich verzog das Gesicht und wandte mich rasch ab. Mit Carlton zu reden, war jetzt nicht gerade das, was ich wollte. Ich erhob mich, strich mein Kleid glatt und verkündete, dass ich ins Bett gehen würde. Niemand schien mich zu bemerken. Ich war wohl wieder die Unsichtbare.

Auf dem Weg in mein Zimmer hörte ich plötzlich vertraute Stimmen aus einem Büro. Ich blieb stehen und lehnte mich näher. Es war Mutter.

„...das nicht antun. Sie können alles nehmen, mein Lord, aber das nicht."

Meine Neugier war geweckt.

„Es ist seine gerechte Strafe." Ein teuflisches Lachen erklang, das mir einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. „Sie wären ideal, um ihm eine Lektion zu erteilen. "

„Nein, bitte", rief Mutter. „Ich liebe sie. Sie würden das nicht durchstehen. Tun Sie das meinen Töchtern nicht an, Dunkler Lord." Sie schwieg kurz, als müsste sie tief durchatmen. Dann erklang ihre Stimme wieder, so schwach und brüchig wie ich sie noch nie gehört hatte. „Bitte."

Ich sog scharf die Luft ein. Es ging um mich und Daphne?

„Nun, Moira. Du scheinst wirklich Bedenken zu haben, aber ich versichere dir, ich werde nur ein bisschen mit ihnen spielen."

„Wie können Sie das sagen", rief Mutter wütend. Ich hatte sie noch nie so leidenschaftlich erlebt. Sie war sonst immer so kalt wie Eis. „Sie könnten sterben!"

Der Dunkle Lord lachte. „Aber für eine gute Sache. Die Welt wird uns gehören. Hätte _er_ nicht alles zerstört."

„Ich liebe meine Töchter", sagte Mutter fest. „Mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Sie können alles tun, Sie können mich foltern, mich töten, aber tun Sie meinen Töchtern nichts. Bitte."

Schweigen.

Plötzlich schrie Mutter. Ich presste die Hand vor den Mund.

„Du willst also nicht hören, Moira? Ich will, dass dein Mann für seine Fehler gerade steht. Ich will, dass ihr dafür leidet. Und dafür räche ich mich an euren Töchtern. Und du wirst nichts dagegen tun können." Er lachte irre. Mutter schrie noch lauter. Er folterte sie, oh Merlin, er folterte sie.

Mir wurde kotzübel.

„Du sagst also, dass deine Töchter dir wichtiger, als diese Sache sind? Wichtiger, als das wofür wir kämpfen?"

„Aufhören, bitte", schrie Mutter.

Ich spürte etwas Nasses auf meinen Wangen. Wie betäubt wischte ich mir über das Gesicht. Tränen.

„Komm doch rein, Astoria."

Ich zuckte zusammen, als er meinen Namen erwähnte. Wie hatte er...?

„Ich sagte, komm herein."

Ich stieß die Tür auf und betrat den Raum. Mutter lag zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden, das Haar klebte in verschwitzten Strähne in ihrem Gesicht und sie war bleich wie ein Laken.

„Mutter", rief ich.

„Astoria, geh", sagte Mutter schwach. „Ich regele das."

„Dein Vater, Astoria. Er ist ein Versager. Ich habe ihm gesagt, er soll Harry Potter in Godric's Hollow fangen, sollte Nagini es nicht schaffen. Und er hat ihn laufen lassen", fauchte der Dunkle Lord. „Dieser Krieg hätte längst vorbei sein können."

Ich betrachtete verängstigt die graue Haut, die sich über dem Schädel spannte. Die roten Augen glühten vor Wut. Er war ein Monster.

„Astoria", mahnte Mutter. „Geh! Verschwinde!"

„Und weil dein Vater versagt hat, werden deine Familie und du dafür büßen!"

Angst durchströmte mich in Wellen, in meinem Kopf drehte sich alles. „Bitte nicht..." Meine Stimme zitterte schwach.

Der Dunkle Lord lachte auf. „Wo ist deine Schwester? Geh sie doch mal holen. Ein nettes Familientreffen. Und deinen Vater auch noch, ja?"

Ich rührte mich nicht.

Der Dunkle Lord hob den Zauberstab und Mutter schrie auf.

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen stürmte ich los. Ich rannte, so schnell meine Beine mich trugen. Daphne saß noch am Tisch und aß, Vater unterhielt sich fröhlich mit ein paar Arbeitskollegen. Wut auf ihn durchströmte mich. Er hatte gar keine Ahnung, wie sehr Mutter wegen ihm leiden musste.

„Daphne, komm mal bitte. Es ist wichtig."

Daphne hob müde den Kopf.

„Es geht um Mutter", sagte ich panisch. „Sie..." Daphne reagierte nicht. Ich packte ihren Arm und zog sie mit ihr. Um die Blicke, die mir zugeworfen wurden, scherte ich mich nicht.

„Vater!" Ich bahnte mir einen Weg durch den mit Tischen zugestellten Raum. „Mutter... Komm schnell..."

Er sprang auf, das Gesicht bleich vor Schreck. Wir rannten durch die Korridore, Mutters Schreie hallten uns entgegen.

Ich riss die Tür auf. Der Dunkle Lord lächelte uns entgegen. Ein Schauer lief mir über den Rücken.

„Moira", rief Vater. Ich konnte sehen, wie aus seinem Gesicht im Bruchteil einer Sekunde sämtliche Farbe wich und zu einer starren Maske des Grauens wurde.

„Du hast versagt, Philemon", schrie der Dunkle Lord. Seine roten Augen glühten vor Wut, wie zwei helle Fackeln.

Vater ging auf die Knie. Er sah in diesem Moment aus wie ein gebrochener Mann. „Bitte nicht", flehte er.

Daphne war kreidebleich im Gesicht. Ich trat mit zitternden Knien neben sie und griff nach ihrer Hand. Sie war eiskalt, schweißnass und klamm. Ohne mir einen Blick zuzuwerfen, drückte sie meine Hand und wir hielten einander fest.

„Dein Flehen nützt nichts", rief der Dunkle Lord. Er hob drohend seinen Zauberstab und Vater zuckte zurück, als hätte er ihn geschlagen. „Es ist deine Schuld, Philemon. Du verdienst eine Bestrafung."

„Yaxley und Rowle waren auch dabei", rief Vater zitternd.

„Ich habe dir vertraut. Und du hast mein Vertrauen missbraucht. Sehe nun zu, wie deine Frau stirbt." Das Gesicht zu einer irren Maske verzogen, die einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ, hob er seinen Zauberstab.

Ich schrie. Schrie wie ich noch nie in meinem Leben geschrien hatte. „Nein, nein! Das dürfen Sie nicht tun! Sie _Monster_!"

„Tori", wisperte Mutter schwach. Todesangst stand in ihren Augen und doch sah sie aus wie eine verfluchte Heldin. Standhaft und stark. „Meine süße, kleine Tori. Ich bin bereit zu sterben. Es ist okay..."

„Ist es nicht!" Daphne schossen lautlose Tränen aus den Augen, rannen ihre blassen Wangen hinab und versickerten im Kragen ihres Kleides. Sie hatte ihr stolzes Gesicht nach oben gerichtet und sah in diesem Moment Mutter ähnlicher als jemals zuvor.

„Nein, bitte", flehte Vater. „Nur noch eine Chance. Ich werde Sie nicht enttäuschen..."

Dass er nach all dem, was der Dunkle Lord uns angetan hatte, immer noch dachte, er könnte Gnade erlangen!

Der Dunkle Lord stieß ein grässliches Lachen aus. „Zu Spät." Wie in Zeitlupe sah ich seinen Zauberstab in die Luft steigen und sein schrecklicher Schrei hallte in meinen Ohren nach wie ein Echo des Todes. „ _Avada Kedavra!_ "

Mutter schrie nicht, sie zuckte noch nicht einmal. Sogar bis in ihren Tod war sie die stärkste Frau, die ich kannte und ließ sich ihre Schwäche nicht anmerken. Wie eine Puppe sank sie in sich zusammen, ihr Gesicht starr, die blauen Augen weit aufgerissen.

Und auf einmal war es vorbei.


	19. Kapitel 18

Kapitel 18

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte ich wie in Trance. Mutter war tot. Wirklich tot. Endgültig. Wie ist es möglich, dass ein Mensch auf einmal nicht mehr da ist? Von heute auf morgen einfach aus deinem Leben verschwunden, als hätte er sich in Luft aufgelöst.

Ein Mensch, den man trotz allem geliebt hat.

Aber sie war hier. Hier bei mir. Ich konnte es spüren, dass ich nicht alleine war. Und ich wusste, dass sie nicht wollte, dass ich um sie trauerte, aber ich konnte nicht anders. Ich konnte nicht so stark sein wie sie. Und ich machte mir furchtbare Schuldgefühle, weil ich sie nie so geschätzt hätte, wie ich es hätte tun sollen.

Die Tür schwang mehrmals auf, eine Stimme versuchte vergeblich, sich mit mir zu unterhalten. Dieselbe Person brachte mir Essen, das ich nicht anrührte. Wie konnte das Leben weitergehen, wenn man gerade eine wichtige Person verloren hatte? Wie konnte man so banale Dinge tun wie essen oder reden? Musste nicht die ganze Welt innehalten, anstatt einfach unbarmherzig weiterzugehen? Meine Welt stoppte zumindest.

Die Ferien neigten sich langsam dem Ende zu, unweigerlich war meine Rückkehr nach Hogwarts. Als Vater mich und Daphne zum Bahnhof brachte, redete ich kein Wort mit ihm. Daphne hatte sich hinter einer bewegungslosen Maske versteckt, starr und kalt. Und auch ich fühlte um mich eine seltsame taube Kälte. Als wäre ich nicht mehr Astoria, sondern ein Schatten meiner selbst, der durch die Welt wandelte, redete und dieses falsche Lächeln aufsetzte, während ich mich innerlich so fühlte als müsste ich zerbrechen wie Glas.

Am Bahnsteig waren, wenn überhaupt möglich, noch weniger Schüler und Schülerinnen als zu Anfang. Die Stimmung war gekippt, durchzogen von Unwillen, Antriebslosigkeit und Angst.

Ich ließ meinen Blick über den Bahnsteig wandern auf der Suche nach Richie. Da war er. Wortlos ging ich zu ihm rüber und begrüßte ihn, da ich Vaters Gegenwart nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Ich gab ihm die Schuld an ihrem Tod. Sie war für _seine_ Fehler gestorben! Es war so ungerecht!

„Hey, Richie", sagte ich mit lebloser Stimme. Ich fühlte mich wie Eis und Stahl. Kalt und hart.

Er hob den Kopf und lächelte, aber es sah auch bei ihm eher so aus wie eine aufgesetzte Maske. Es erreichte einfach seine Augen nicht. „Hey, Astoria. Wie waren die Ferien?", versuchte er vergeblich eine normale Unterhaltung anzufangen, aber es klang so, als würde es ihn selbst nicht so ganz interessieren.

Ich schwieg und meine Brust wurde eng, als würde jemand mich in einer Schnur einwickeln und ganz fest ziehen, um mich zu verschnüren wie ein Paket. „Ich würde lieber nicht darüber reden."

Er nickte. „Okay..." Sein Blick schweifte ab und seine Augen wurden plötzlich glasig. Ich konnte sehen, wie er die Tränen zurückkämpfte. „Sie haben meinen Freund Jack geschnappt." Es klang fast wie eine Kapitulation, als hätte er jeden Glauben in die Menschheit, jede Hoffnung auf ein gutes Ende, verloren. Mir ging es ehrlich gesagt genauso.

„Nein", hauchte ich. Meine Gedanken schweiften zu Nachtmittagen ab, an denen er mir von seinem besten Freund erzählt hatte. Ein lebensfroher, lustiger Mensch, der sich so schnell von niemandem einschüchtern ließ. Auch nicht vom Dunklen Lord. Aber selbst die Stärksten kamen irgendwann zu einem Punkt, wo sie schwach wurden. Und so schien auch sein Schicksal ihn einzuholen. Ich wünschte mir plötzlich fieberhaft, etwas verändern zu können, aber im Gegensatz zum Dunklen Lord war ich unfassbar klein und schwach. Ich griff nach seiner Hand, weil ich ihm mit Worten nicht zu helfen wusste. Vielleicht half ihm ja auch gar nichts mehr.

Richie biss sich fest auf die Lippe und umfasste meine Hand, als würde er sich daran festhalten.„Sein Name war plötzlich einfach nicht mehr auf der Liste im Propheten", erklärte er mit schwacher Stimme, die gegen Ende plötzlich erstarb. Er wandte seinen Blick wieder ab. Es lag so viel Trauer und Hoffnungslosigkeit in diesem Blick, dass mein Herz in tausend Stücke zerbrach.

Aus einem Impuls heraus schlang ich beide Arme um ihn und hielt ihn so fest, wie ich konnte. Ich wusste, ich konnte es nicht besser machen, aber ich konnte ihn unterstützen. Was brachte es schon, mich in meinem Kummer zu ertränken so wie Daphne? Ich wollte mich nicht wie ein gefühlloser Zombie fühlen!

Der Gong tönte laut über den Bahnsteig und erinnerte uns alle an das Bevorstehende. Die Schüler setzten sich in Bewegung, langsam und träge.

„Du solltest lieber gehen, bevor man dich bei mir sieht", sagte Richie leise und kraftlos. Ich sah, wie er einen Blick in Richtung Vater und Daphne warf.

Obwohl es mir missfiel, wusste ich, dass er Recht hatte. Wenn man mich bei ihm sah, wäre mein Leben genauso schlagartig vorbei wie … Nein, ich konnte nicht an sie denken. Nicht jetzt. Ich wollte an gar nichts mehr denken. Ich warf Richie zum Abschied einen kurzen Blick zu, in dem hoffentlich ein wenig Fröhlichkeit lag, aber es war eher unwahrscheinlich.

Ich trottete hinter den anderen Schülern her und betrat den Zug. Dort suchte ich mir ein leeres Abteil – was sich als überhaupt nicht schwierig erwies – und ließ mich auf der Sitzbank nieder. Schweigend starrte ich aus dem Finster in den dunkelgrauen Himmel, der wie eine Decke über London hing.

Das Wetter war genauso wie meine Stimmung, kalt, diesig und grau mit feinem Nieselregen. Einer der Art, von dem man gar nicht bemerkt, wie er einen durchnässt, aber in Wahrheit geht es bis auf die Knochen. Genauso war meine Trauer, ich fühlte sich überall und alles was ich wollte, war, dass es aufhörte. Jetzt sofort. Wenn ich nur meine Gefühle abschalten könnte …

Plötzlich hörten ich lauten Krach auf dem Gang. Ich richtete mich blinzelnd auf und meine Neugier – würde die sich jemals abschalten lassen – aus ihrem Schlaf erwachte. Was ging da vor sich?

Ich erhob mich und wankte ein wenig benommen zur Tür des Abteils. Vorsichtig lugte ich durch die Scheibe auf die Szene, die sich da vor mir abspielte. In der Mitte des Ganges standen Amycus Carrow und ein kleiner Erstklässler aus Gryffindor. Amycus Gesicht war rot vor unterdrückter Wut. Er sah aus wie eine Bombe kurz vorm Explodieren.

„Was hast du da?", schrie er aufgebracht und warf dem kleinen Jungen einen Blick aus Augen zu, die vor Wut nur so Funken sprühten.

„N-nichts..." Der Junge drückte die Zeitschrift an seine Brust, als müsste er sie beschützen. Er wirkte so blass und unbeholfen auf seinen dünnen Beinchen, dass in mir das Bedürfnis wach wurde, ihm zu helfen. Aber ich blieb wo ich war, ein stummer Beobachter.

„Sag es mir", befahl Amycus und feuerte einen Fluch ab, der ganz knapp an dem Jungen vorbei sauste und in die Wand des nächsten Abteils krachte. Ich hörte Schüler, die wohl in diesem Abteil saßen, laut schreien. Mein Magen krampfte sich zusammen.

Der Junge schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf wie ein typischer Gryffindor es tun würde. Dummer Junge, manchmal war Mut eben nicht alles. Das war es, was Gryffindors kapieren mussten. Manchmal war Mut sogar furchtbar dumm. Manchmal bedeutete Mut das eigene Ende.

„Du willst nicht hören, dann musst du fühlen." Amycus' Gesicht war knallrot, an seiner Stirn pulste eine Ader. Er hob seinen Zauberstab, den er so fest umklammert hielt, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. „Cru-"

„Nein!" Irgendjemand warf sie zwischen den Erstklässler und Amycus. Es war der Junge, mit dem Harry Potters Freundin immer so viel Zeit verbrachte. Er hieß Neville oder so ähnlich.

„Verschwinden Sie, Longbottom", schrie Amycus. Er schien die Worte förmlich auszuspeien.

Neville schüttelte den Kopf. Er ließ sich von Amycus nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Geh", herrschte er den Jungen mit einer ruckartigen Kopfbewegung an. „Los, Sam. Geh zu Ginny."

„Aber...", sagte der Junge, Sam. Er hielt sein Kinn entschlossen nach oben gerichtet und erwiderte Longbottoms Blick mit der gleichen seltsamen Ruhe. Erkannte er nicht, welche Qualen der Cruciatus Fluch mit sich brachte? Pah, wie auch.

„Geh!" Longbottom erhob nun seine Stimme, er klang wie ein geborener Anführer, sodass ich fast so etwas wie Respekt vor ihm hatte.

Der Junge schien diesen Ton ebenfalls zu bemerken und verschwand eilig, die Zeitschrift immer noch fest an die Brust gedrückt. Neville richtete seinen Blick auf Amycus und legte den Kopf schief. Berechnend und starr.

„Wo ist sie?" Hinter seiner eisernen Entschlossenheit konnte ich ein wenig Unsicherheit heraushören. Seine Stimme zitterte ein wenig.

„Ich weiß nicht, wen du meinst, Longbottom", höhnte Amycus und drehte seinen Zauberstab in seinen schlanken Händen wie ein Spielzeug. Ein tödliches Spielzeug.

„Das wissen Sie ganz genau! Wo ist Luna?" Nevilles Stimme zitterte zwar noch immer, doch nun sprach unverhohlene Wut aus ihr. Und so viel Zuneigung, als würde er die ganze Welt umdrehen, nur um sie zu finden.

„Du meinst die komische blonde Schlampe?" Amycus lachte spöttisch. Es klang so hässlich, dass mir ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.

„Luna ist keine Schlampe", schrie Neville. Er umklammerte seinen Zauberstab so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten, und in seinen Augen brannte das heiße Feuer der Wut.

Ich ahnte, was jetzt kam. _Tu es nicht Longbottom_ , dachte ich unwillkürlich. _Sei nicht dumm!_

„Stupor!"

Amycus lachte und wehrte den Spruch mit einem halbherzigen Wink seines Zauberstabs ab. „Du denkst also, du könntest mir etwas anhaben?" Er hob den Zauberstab, seine Augen glitzerten vor Vergnügen, einen Menschen leiden zu lassen. „Crucio!"

Longbottom schrie auf. Ich hatte genug gesehen. Zitternd zog ich mich in mein Abteil zurück und kauerte mich auf die Sitzbank. Es wurde mir alles einfach zu viel. Von draußen hallten Longbottoms laute qualvolle Schreie durch den Gang. Ich presste meine Hände auf die Ohren und schloss die Augen, als könnte ich so alles beenden. Ich wollte nicht stark sein. Ich wollte mich in rettende Arme drücken und weinen, bis ich keine Luft mehr bekam. Ich wollte die Augen schließen und wenn ich sie wieder aufschlug, war ich wieder klein und Mutter lebte und mein Leben war so wie früher, als mein größtes Problem noch war, dass Draco mir nicht die gewünschte Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

Irgendwann wagte ich es, die Augen wieder zu öffnen. Die Schreie waren verklungen, eine gespenstische Stille hatte sich über alles gelegt.

Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Tür. Longbottom lag auf dem Boden und rührte sich nicht, allerdings hob und senkte sich seine Brust regelmäßig. Seine Augenlider flatterten und er stöhnte leise. Er war bei Bewusstsein.

„Ihr geht es gut. Sie ist eingesperrt, aber es geht ihr gut. Sie lebt", beeilte ich mich zu sagen und verschwand, ohne auf seine Antwort zu warten, wieder im Abteil. Ich hatte es nicht für ihn getan, oder für sie. Nein. Ich hatte es getan, weil ich mir, wenn Draco verschwunden wäre, gewünscht hätte, dass jemand sich erbarmte und mir diese Ungewissheit ersparte. Es war kein Akt der Gutherzigkeit, oder eine Tat, um mein Gewissen zu beruhigen.

Den Rest der Fahrt verbrachte ich schweigend am Fenster sitzend. Es schneite, als wir in Hogsmeade ankamen, dichte Flocken rieselten den Himmel hinab und obwohl ich sonst ihre eiskalte, anmutige Schönheit bewundert hätte, kamen sie mir diesmal vor wie eine Ironie. Das krasse Gegenteil zu der Welt, in der wir uns befanden. Von einer unberührbaren, unnahbaren Schönheit in dieser zerstörten Welt.

Beim Abendessen verkündete Snape, dass Madam Pomfrey von den Carrows gefeuert worden war, da sie „unzureichend schlechte Arbeit verrichtet" hätte. Ich erstarrte beinahe auf der Bank, auf der ich saß. Wer sollte sich jetzt um kranke Schüler kümmern, oder um die verletzten? Würden sich in Hogwarts nun die Leichen stapeln, die die Carrows hinter sich zurückließen? Ich wollte dran gar nicht denken.

An diesem Abend konnte ich nicht schlafen. Brianna und Makayla waren nach stundenlangem Geschnatter endlich eingeschlafen und gaben keinen Laut mehr von sich. Ich erhob mich, zog mir leise Schuhe und meinen kuscheligen Mantel an und schlich nach draußen. Es könnte mein Todesurteil sein, doch das war mir egal. Ich musste einfach irgendetwas tun.

Der See glitzerte im hellen Mondlicht auf eine mystische Art, man konnte die Welt unter der Oberfläche nur erahnen. Es hatte aufgehört zu schneien, die Welt war überzogen von einer pudrigen weißen Schicht, die im Mondlicht zu strahlen schien. Eine wunderschöne Winterlandschaft.

Ich fröstelte und zog meinen Mantel enger um mich. Eine kalte Brise kräuselte das Wasser auf der Oberfläche des Sees, der bei den Temperaturen in wenigen Tagen zugefroren sein würde. Ich ließ mich in den eiskalten Schnee fallen und schloss die Augen. Die Kälte kroch durch meine dünne Schlafanzughose, doch das war mir egal. Ich genoss für einen kurzen Moment die Illusion einer perfekten Welt und griff unter meinen Mantel, aus dem ich eine Flasche zu Tage förderte. Es war Feuerwhisky, den ich aus Malfoy Manor hatte mitgehen lassen. Ich öffnete die Flasche und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Ich hustete heftig, als der Alkohol in meiner Kehle brannte wie Flammen. Doch die wohltuende Wärme entschädigte das Brennen und beim dritten Schluck war es nicht mehr ganz so schlimm. Ich genoss die Taubheit und schloss schläfrig die Augen, als ich auf einmal knirschende Schritte hörte.

Ich fuhr herum und erkannte einen Schatten, der vom Schloss auf mich zuging. Oh Mist! Ich war erledigt. Okay Astoria, ruhig, ganz flach atmen, vielleicht bemerkte die Gestalt mich nicht. Ich drückte mich tiefer in den Schnee, doch das Glück schien heute nicht bei mir zu sein. Die Person kam direkt auf mich zu. Als der Mondschein ihr Gesicht erhellte, atmete ich auf. Es war Draco.

„Kannst du auch nicht schlafen?", fragte er mit seiner leisen tiefen Stimme, die mir immer wieder eine Gänsehaut beschwerte. Ich fröstelte, aber nicht wegen der Kälte.

Ich antworte mit einem Nicken auf seine Frage, unfähig irgendetwas zu sagen. Mein Mund gehorchte mir nicht mehr. Er kam auf mich zu, das Mondlicht warf schöne Schatten auf seine hohen Wangenknochen. Merlin, er sah so unverschämt gut aus.

„Kann ich was?" Er deutete auf die Flasche und ließ sich neben mich in den Schnee fallen.

Ich überließ sie ihm. „Gehört theoretisch sogar dir. Ich hab sie aus dem Weinkeller geklaut", gestand ich ein wenig beschämt.

Er grinste breit und trank dann einen großen Schluck. „Das hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut." Dann verdunkelte sich sein Gesicht plötzlich wie Wolken, die auf einem Himmel aufziehen und ihn bedecken. „Obwohl es ja mittlerweile _ihm_ gehört." Er sagte es abfällig, das Gesicht verzogen, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen. Dann trank er noch einen Schluck und reichte mir die Flasche. Für einen Moment berührten sich unsere Hände, nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, und in meinem Bauch zog es aufgeregt. Meine Herzfrequenz stieg. Ich war froh, dass es halbwegs dunkel war, so sah er wenigstens die Röte auf meinen Wangen nicht.

„Wann ist diese Scheiße endlich vorbei?", fragte Draco mit kraftloser Stimme und blickte stirnrunzelnd in den Himmel. Die Schönheit seiner sturmgrauen Augen glich der des Vollmondes auf gleiche und gleichzeitig völlig unterschiedliche Weise.

Ich seufzte leise und fühlte mich mal wieder unglaublich klein und machtlos. „Das weiß ich nicht. Das weiß niemand."

Für eine Weile schwiegen wir beide, reichten die Flasche weiter und tranken. Mein Gehirn fühlte sich an wie in Watte gepackt. Plötzlich lachte ich, weil das alles irgendwie so absurd war. Draco und ich, hier im Mondlicht am See, der Schnee klebte an unseren Hosen, der Alkohol vernebelte uns die Sinne. Es hätte romantisch sein können, wäre dieser Moment nicht durchzogen von purer Verzweiflung.

Draco stimmte in mein Lachen mit ein. Seins klang rau und hart, aber trotzdem schön. Es war diese Sorte irres Lachen, das einem einen unangenehmen Schauer über den Rücken jagte, unter dem man sich regelrecht wand. Meins klang vermutlich genau so.

Ich stürzte den Rest Whisky hinunter und ließ mich mit dem Rücken voran in den Schnee sinken. Die Kälte umhüllte mich wie eine zweite Haut, der Schnee war so unfassbar weich und der Himmel so dunkelblau, dass er fast schwarz war. Die Sterne funkelten so hell, fast als würden sie zwinkern und über allem hing der sturmgraue Mond wie ein Wächter.

Ich hörte ein dumpfes Geräusch neben mir und drehte den Kopf, nur um zu sehen, dass Draco das selbe getan hatte. Er drehte den Kopf zu mir, unser Atem vermischte sich in heißen, weißlichen Wolken. Seine Augen funkelten wie die Sterne und seine Lippen waren so voll und schön, dass mir ganz schummerig wurde. Vielleicht war es aber auch nur der Alkohol.

„Das ist alles so verrückt", flüsterte er und sein heißer Atem kitzelte mein Gesicht.

Ich bekam eine Gänsehaut. „Und wie", wisperte ich atemlos. Würde er mich jetzt küssen?

„Astoria..." Seine Stimme klang so sehnsüchtig, dass es fast seelisch wehtat.

Meine Hand krallte sich in den eiskalten Schnee. „Ja?"

„Du hast Schnee in den Haaren."

Ich kicherte leise, als seine Hand hervorschoss und mir durch die Locken strich. Eine Gänsehaut überzog meinen ganzen Körper. Du bist so wunderschön, wollte ich sagen, doch ich bekam keinen Ton heraus.

Diese Situation war verboten, sie war gefährlich, aber es war mir egal.

Seine breiten Schultern wurden nur betont von dem schwarzen teuren Mantel, seine Beine waren lang und athletisch. Er war der schönste junge Mann der Welt.

Ich schloss die Augen und unterdrückte ein genießerisches Seufzen. Tief in mir drin schrie eine Stimme, dass das hier alles so falsch war, doch ich wollte nicht hören. Ich wollte den Moment genießen, im Hier und Jetzt leben. In einer Welt, wo es nur mich und Draco gab.

Doch wie jeder Traum war er irgendwann vorbei. Die Kälte kroch uns in alle Glieder, ließ uns Frösteln, als die Wärme des Whiskys nachließ. Wir erhoben uns und kehrten zum Schloss zurück. Im Gemeinschaftsraum trennten sich unsere Wege. Ich warf ihm einen letzten Blick hinterher, musterte die perfekte Form seines Rückens, oben breit unten schmaler.

Ich lächelte und hoffte, er würde es genauso schön finden wie ich sein seltenes, aber dafür umso intensiveres Lächeln, bei dem meine ganze graue Welt anfing zu strahlen wie der weiße Schnee.

x

Der Unterricht zog sich in die Länge wie Druhbels Kaugummi. Mein Kopf schmerzte und pochte wie verrückt, als hätte ich kleine Kobolde in meinem Schädel, die mit ihren Hämmern gegen meine Schädeldecke klopften, wann immer ein lautes Geräusch erklang. Zudem schmerzten meine Glieder wie verrückt und ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich eine saftige Erkältung ausbrütete. Ich war todmüde, da ich nur vier Stunden geschlafen hatte. Kurz gesagt: Mir ging es scheußlich.

In dieser Stunde Dunkle Künste fingen wir mit dem Imperius Fluch an. Amycus demonstrierte ihn an einem Schüler, der beinahe aus dem offenen Fenster sprang und sich benahm wie eine Marionette. Als er aus der Starre erwachte, konnte er sich kaum an etwas erinnern und war verwirrt. Der verlorene Blick in seinen Augen weckte fast mein Mitgefühl, würde ich mich nicht immer noch so fühlen wie Eis und Stahl.

Amycus wählte seine liebsten Schüler aus, zu denen auch Terrence gehörte. Sie stellten sich vorne auf und durften sich ein Opfer auswählen. Ich erstarrte, als Terrence mich selbstgefällig angrinste. Starr erhob ich mich und stellte mich vor ihn hin so wie die anderen Auserwählten. Terrence' Grinsen war eklig und schleimig.

„Na, Astoria? Ich hab gehört, du bist ein ziemlich feuriges Ding." Er zwinkerte mir zu. Spielte er damit etwa auf Carlton an? Ich wusste, dass die Eltern der beiden ziemlich dicke Freunde waren, also wäre es nicht weiter verwunderlich.

Ich verdrehte die Augen und hielt mir den Kopf. „Halt die Klappe, Terrence. Ich hab schlechte Laune", brachte ich hervor.

„Das werden wir doch ändern können..." Er hob grinsend die Augenbrauen und trat einen Schritt auf mich zu. „Du und ich? Nächstes Wochenende?"

Ich erschauerte vor Ekel. „Merlin, nein. Lieber esse ich Flubberwürmer."

Terrence' Gesicht verdunkelte sich. Okay, er sah nicht schlecht aus, war groß und dunkelhaarig und muskulös, aber sein Charakter widerte mich an. Ich konnte kein Wort, das er sprach, ertragen.

„So", sagte Amycus, bevor Terrence etwas erwidern konnte, „ihr werdet jetzt eure Opfer unter den Imperius Fluch stellen und ihnen Anweisungen geben. Seid kreativ."

Ich verdrehte die Augen. Kreativ?

Terrence stellte sich breitbeinig hin und atmete tief durch. „Imperio."

Erstmal geschah nichts. Ich fühlte mich eigentlich nicht anders als normal, doch dann hallte Terrence' Stimme durch meinen Kopf. _Tanz für mich._

Ich versuchte, mich zu widersetzen, aber plötzlich machte es einfach so viel Sinn zu tanzen. Wieso sollte ich etwas anderes machen als tanzen? Meine Beine setzten sich in Bewegung.

„Sehr gut, Terrence. 20 Punkte für Slytherin", hörte ich Amycus wie aus weiter Ferne sagen.

Das Gefühl, das mich nun einhüllte, war so wohlig und kuschelig wie eine warme Decke. Mein Gehirn war in Watte gepackt und ich ließ mich treiben. Wieso nachdenken, wenn ich doch jetzt einfach das machen konnte, was mein Meister mir befahl? Es war doch so schön… und bequem …

 _Packe dir an die Brüste._

Meine Hände schossen hoch, Terrence' Stimme in meinem Kopf war ein Wohlklang, so warm, so weich. Ich tat, was er von mir wollte, griff fest zu, obwohl tief in mir drin Alarmglocken schrillten.

 _Und jetzt, mach mich an. Du willst mich. Ich weiß es._

„Ich will dich", sagte ich laut. „Oh Terrence, vögel mich."

Ich hörte entferntes Gelächter.

Terrence' Stimme klang ganz nah an meinem Ohr. „Ich wollte ja nett zu dir sein, aber jetzt sehe ich keine andere Möglichkeit..." Seine Hand klatschte auf meinen Hintern.

„Oh ja", rief ich. „Ich will dich."

Der Schulgong hallte wie aus weiter Entfernung durch meinen Kopf.

„Okay, die Stunde ist vorbei. Ihr könnt aufhören."

Ich wurde jäh in die Wirklichkeit gerissen, taumelte verwirrt hin und her. Wo war diese warme Stimme, die mir sagte, was zu tun war? Ich blinzelte, mein Kopf pochte. Als ich bemerkte, dass meine Hand immer noch auf meiner Brust lag, wurde ich knallrot und ließ sie rasch fallen. Wut auf Terrence durchströmte mich. Er hatte mich bloßgestellt und zwar vor allen. Es war so erniedrigend.

„Wie konntest du?", fauchte ich.

Terrence grinste. „Du hast mir keine andere Wahl gelassen. _Oh Terrence, vögel mich._ " Er lachte laut. „Liebend gern, Süße."

Ich schlug seine Hand weg. „Fass mich nicht an. Fass mich nie wieder an!"

Mit brennenden Wangen rannte ich zu meinem Platz und sammelte meine Sachen zusammen. Für mich war dieser Schultag vorbei.

Ich schwänzte die nächste Stunde Verwandlung und versteckte mich in dem leeren Klassenzimmer, wo Richie immer saß. Diesmal war er nicht da, ich war alleine. Das war mir ganz recht. Gesellschaft konnte ich gerade wirklich nicht gebrauchen.

Ich vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und kämpfte die Tränen zurück. Ich konnte nicht fassen, dass ich das getan hatte. Dass Terrence das getan hatte. Keine Ahnung wie lange ich da saß und einfach nur heulte, bis ich plötzlich ein Klopfen ertönte. Ich antwortete nicht.

Die Tür schwang knarrend auf. „Astoria." Es war Richie. „Was bei Merlin ist passiert?" Er kam mit schnellen Schritten näher, doch ich wollte gerade einfach nur alleine sein.

Ich schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. „Lass mich in Ruhe."

„Tori." Seine Hand legte sich sanft auf meinen Rücken, in dem verzweifelten Versuch mich zu trösten. „Du kannst mir vertrauen. Ich werde es niemandem erzählen. Was ist los?"

„Bitte geh, Richie", sagte ich. „Ich kann gerade nicht … "

„Theo hat mir erzählt, dass du nach Dunkle Künste weggerannt bist." Er setzte sich neben mich auf den Boden und musterte mich besorgt.

„Woher weiß er...?"

„Ich glaube, er wollte mit dir sprechen", antwortete Richie kurz angebunden. „Also, was ist los?"

Ich erzählte es ihm zögernd. Richie hörte schweigend zu. Seine Augen wurden mit jedem Wort, das ich sagte, dunkler.

„Dieses Arschloch", sagte er, als ich geendet hatte. „Wenn ich den erwische..." Er sprang auf, in seinen Augen flackerte Wut.

„Tu's nicht, Richie. Er ist es nicht wert..." Ich wischte mir über das Gesicht, um die Spuren verschwinden zu lassen, dass ich geweint hatte. „Lass einfach gut sein. Mir geht es gut."

„Offensichtlich nicht", erwiderte Richie finster. „Sonst würdest du nicht immer noch weinen."

Ich fasste mir überrascht ans Gesicht. Er hatte Recht. Die Tränen liefen tatsächlich noch. „Ich will nicht mehr", wisperte ich kraftlos und wünschte mir unwillkürlich so stark wie Mutter zu sein. „Ich will nach Hause. Ich will zu Mutter. Ich will, dass alles wieder so wird wie früher..."

„Hey...", sagte er und hob sanft mein Kinn. „Hey, alles wird gut."

„Elender Optimist."

Er lachte leise, aber in seinen Augen lag noch immer Dunkelheit. „Und wenn schon. Es macht es wenigstens leichter, alles zu ertragen."

Ich blickte ihm fest in die Augen. „Nichts, Richie, _rein gar nichts_ wird das hier leichter machen. Das weißt du genau." Ich senkte den Kopf. „Ach, verdammt. Ich will … in Dracos Arme … "

Richie biss sich auf die Lippe. „Und ich will … sie. Aber es geht nicht."

Ich blickte ihn direkt an. „Wer ist sie? Wen liebst du so sehr, dass du alles für sie tun würdest?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Das weißt du doch genau. Sie ist … einzigartig."

Die Liebe, die aus seinem Blick sprach, schmerzte in meiner Brust. Wenn Draco mich nur jemals so anschauen würde...

„Astoria?"

Ich konnte den Blick seiner grünen Augen auf meinem Gesicht spüren. Mich überkam plötzlich ein seltsames Gefühl. Sein Daumen wischte mir sanft eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. Ich beobachtete, wie er seine Hand an der schwarzen Hose abwischte.

Und dann küsste ich ihn. Ich war selbst überrascht, aber ich glaube, der Wunsch nach Harmonie und meine Verzweiflung trieben mich. Richie war ein anständiger Kerl, einer, mit dem ich sogar ausgehen würde und wahrscheinlich wollte ich alles einfacher machen, dabei machte ich alles nur noch komplizierter. Er war immerhin weder Slytherin noch Reinblut.

Aber er erwiderte den Kuss.

Als wir uns voneinander lösten, wagte ich es kaum, ihn anzusehen.

„Richie, es tut mir so leid... Ich wollte nicht..." Schamesröte stieg mir ins Gesicht.

„Schon okay", sagte er.

„Nein... ich wollte wirklich nicht..."

„Es ist _okay_ ", sagte er mit Nachdruck.

Ich zuckte zusammen. „Es tut mir so wahnsinnig leid, wenn ich alles kompliziert gemacht habe..."

„Es ist okay, verdammt", sagte er mit überraschender Wucht. „Ich kann dich verstehen."

Ich wich ein wenig von ihm zurück, damit er nicht das Gefühl hatte, dass ich ihn bedrängte. „Du bist mir wichtig, Richie..."

„Du mir auch", sagte er. „Aber ich liebe eine andere. Es ist nicht so einfach. Wobei in dieser Welt alles so verflucht kompliziert ist." Er seufzte.

„Ich weiß", entgegnete ich. „Ich liebe auch einen anderen. Wenn es nur einfacher wäre … "

Richie fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. Er wirkte plötzlich zehn Jahre älter. „Niemand hat gesagt, das Leben ist leicht."

Ich musste schmunzeln und dachte an Theo. Dann fiel mir ein, dass er mich gesucht hatte. Ich wandte mich zu Richie. „Weißt du, was Theo wollte?"

Er schüttelte entschuldigend den Kopf. „Nein, tut mir leid."

„Okay..." Ich legte den Kopf zur Seite und starrte auf die Flocken, die draußen vor dem Fenster tanzten.

„Nenn es ein Gefühl", sagte Richie plötzlich. „Aber ich glaube, dass es bald vorbei ist."

„Was vorbei?", fragte ich. Der Schneefall draußen war mittlerweile so stark, dass man nichts anderes mehr sah als weiß.

„Das alles", sagte er und macht eine weit ausholende Armbewegung.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte ich. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass alles im Moment so schrecklich ist und eigentlich will ich gerade nichts anderes, als mich zu betrinken und den ganzen Müll zu vergessen."

Richie kramte in seiner Tasche und holte einen Flachmann hervor. „Dann lass es uns tun. Wir geben uns dem Vergessen hin." Er trank eine Schluck und reichte die silberne Flasche an mich weiter.

Ich lachte laut. „Du bist verrückt! Woher hast du den?"

Er grinste nur verschmitzt. „Nicht fragen, trinken."

Es roch etwas eigentümlich, doch ich trank dennoch. Der Fusel schmeckte billig, nichts im Gegensatz zum edlen Feuerwhisky, doch er tat seinen Job. Jeder Schluck brachte mich dem watteartigen Gefühl näher.

„Auf die Liebe", sagte Richie und hob den Flachmann. „Darauf, dass sie es schafft, gleichzeitig toll und scheiße zu sein."

„Auf die Liebe", sagte ich und trank nach ihm einen Schluck. „Dieses dämliche Gefühl, dass die Welt noch komplizierter macht als sie ist."

Wir hörten erst auf, als der letzte Tropfen Alkohol unsere Kehlen hinabgeronnen war, dann legten wir uns nebeneinander auf den Boden und redeten, bis der Himmel schwarz war.


	20. Kapitel 19

Kapitel 19

Ich saß auf meinem Bett, während meine Katze Tia mir schnurrend um die Beine strich. Manchmal verschwand sie tagelang, nur um dann plötzlich wieder aufzutauchen. Ich umschloss mit meinen Händen ihren weichen Bauch und hob sie auf meinen Schoss.

„Ach, Tia", seufzte ich leise. „Dir gefällt das bestimmt genauso wenig wie mir..."

Sie antwortete laut miauend und rieb ihren kleinen Kopf an mein Kinn.

Ich lächelte, genoss die Wärme ihres kleinen Körpers und den Trost, den sie mir spendete. Im Moment mochte ich diese Katze mehr als manch einen Menschen.

Es war fast Abend, den Unterricht hatte ich für diesen Tag überstanden. Vor mir lagen nur noch unzählige Hausaufgaben, die ich alle nicht machen wollte. Das leere Pergament starrte zurück, blank und weiß. Ich sollte einen Aufsatz darüber schreiben, wie Muggel die Zauberkräfte der Zauberer und Hexen stahlen und mit Dingen, die wir im Unterricht gelernt hatten, belegen. Blöd nur, dass ich fast nie aufgepasst hatte.

Ich ließ Tia auf den Boden hinab und lief in einem plötzlichen Anflug von Einsamkeit in den belebten Gemeinschaftsraum, wo ich mich in einen der bequemen Ledersessel fallen ließ.

Mein Blick fiel auf Pansy, Draco, Daphne und die anderen. Wenig überraschend hatte Pansys Beziehung mit Crabbe nicht sehr lange gehalten. Daphne saß neben Draco, der den Arm um sie geschlungen hatte, aber es sah irgendwie gezwungen aus. Zumindest redete ich mir das gerne ein.

Sie unterhielten sich, aber nicht so lautstark und demonstrativ wie früher. Blaise fing meinen Blick auf und lächelte kurz, aber das Lächeln erreichte seine Augen nicht.

Ich lächelte zurück, aber das Lächeln fühlte sich irgendwie falsch an.

Theo löste sich plötzlich aus der Gruppe und kam auf mich zu.

„Astoria, ich hab dich gesucht", sagte er mit glänzenden dunklen Augen. Er hatte doch irgendetwas vor!

„Ich bin doch die ganze Zeit hier", antwortete ich grinsend.

Theo grinste zurück. „Aber ich konnte dich trotzdem nie erreichen. Du bist immer sofort nach dem Unterricht weg gewesen. Als ich ankam, warst du nicht mehr da."

Ich zuckte die Schultern. „Ich halte es da drin halt nicht mehr aus."

Er nickte bedächtig. „Ich weiß, was du meinst. Lass uns an einen … weniger bevölkerten Ort gehen."

Ich stimmte zu, meine Neugier war geweckt. Was hatte er mir zu sagen? Schweigend folgte ich ihm durch die wie ausgestorbenen Gänge zu dem leeren Klassenraum, wo ich ihm zum ersten Mal begegnet war. Klassenzimmer schienen in diesem Schloss fast wie geheime Zufluchtsorte zu sein.

Sobald die Tür sich hinter uns schloss und er sie abgeriegelt hatte, wandte er sich mit glänzenden Augen um. „Ich habe eine Idee", sagte er.

Ich hob die Augenbrauen. „Du willst aber nicht das Schwert von Gryffindor stehlen oder so?"

„Sehr witzig", sagte Theo. „Aber nein, so dumm bin ich nicht." Er macht eine kunstvolle Pause. „Dir sind doch sicher die verletzten Schüler aufgefallen?"

Ich nickte. Natürlich, man sah fast jeden Tag neue Wunden an Schülern, besonders an denen, die gegen die Carrows rebellierten wie Neville Longbottom oder Ginny Weasley. Manche von den Verletzungen sahen wirklich böse aus, und da Madam Pomfrey nicht mehr da war, kümmerte sich auch keiner mehr um sie.

„Worauf willst du hinaus?", fragte ich.

Er grinste. „Und du kennst dich doch mit so Heilkram aus?"

„Okay, Theo. Ich ahne was. Sag mir bitte nicht, dass..."

„Ich will, dass du ihnen hilfst? Doch." Theo grinste. „Du willst doch bestimmt auch etwas tun. Außerdem hast du doch schon mal jemandem geholfen oder?"

Tatsächlich hatte ich vor wenigen Tagen einem Jungen, dessen Nase augenscheinlich gebrochen war, ein bisschen Skelewachs verabreicht. „Doch schon, aber... Es ist zu gefährlich. Wenn ich erwischt werde..."

„Das wirst du nicht", sagte Theo. „Ich mache dir hier den Raum zurecht und sichere ihn mit ein paar Zaubern ab." Er lief zu einer Ecke des Raumes und machte eine ausholende Bewegung. „In dem alten Regal machst du dein Zeug hin..." Er eilte weiter. „Und da können wir so ein Lager bauen..."

„Theo, was ist eigentlich in dich gefahren?", fragte ich entgeistert. „Meine Mutter wurde vor kurzem ermordet, wer wäre als nächstes dran? Diese Idee ist hirnrissig und lebensmüde. Und es ist ja nicht so, dass hier jemand fast stirbt."

„Astoria..." Er wirkte wirklich ein wenig verletzt. „Ich habe es nur so satt, einfach nichts zu tun... Ich kann weder lesen, noch unbemerkt verschwinden. Mein Vater hat mich in den Ferien geschlagen, weil ich ihm zu verweichlicht bin … ach verdammt." Er wandte sich ab, doch ich konnte das verdächtige Glitzern in seinen Augen dennoch sehen.

„Es tut mir so leid", flüsterte ich und trat auf ihn zu, schlang die Arme um ihn.

Ein Schauer durchlief seinen Körper. „Ich glaube, das letzte Mal bin ich mit fünf Jahren von meiner Mutter umarmt worden." Seine Stimme brach.

Ich drückte ihn an mich, er war fast irrsinnig groß und schlaksig mit langen Beinen und Armen. Er klammerte sich an mich und bettete sein Kinn auf meinem Scheitel.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich verstehe schon, dass du einfach nur helfen willst", flüsterte ich nochmal, „aber es steht so viel auf dem Spiel..."

„Ich weiß, ich versteh das." Theo seufzte. „Es war eine dumme Idee."

Für eine Weile schwiegen wir beide.

„Ich vermisse Rose", sagte Theo plötzlich unvermittelt. In seinen Worten schwang so viel Schmerz, dass ich zusammenzuckte.

„Ich auch", entgegnete ich leise. „Sie fehlt mir jeden einzelnen verdammten Tag. Ich wette, sie wüsste, was zu tun ist."

Theo seufzte leise und fuhr sich durch das dunkle Haar. Ich konnte eine scharlachrote Spur an seinem Hals erkennen, die im Kragen seines Hemdes verschwand.

„Hat sich das jemand angesehen?", fragte ich leise und deutete auf die Verletzung.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und wich zurück, als ich mir die Wunde näher anschauen wollte. „Nicht, bitte..."

„Theo..."

Er sah mich mit einem fremden Ausdruck in seinen Augen an, der mich unwillkürlich zurückweichen ließ. Mir wurde plötzlich klar, dass wir alle uns veränderten. Dass sogar der sanftmütige Theo eine dunkle Seite entwickelte. Diese Welt war durch und durch verdorben.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte Rose wiedersehen", sagte er leise und sein Blick wurde wieder weicher.

„Vielleicht wirst du das ja, eines Tages", sagte ich und folgte seinem Blick nach draußen in die Ferne, wo die Zukunft lauerte und bereit war, jeden Moment zuzuschlagen wie ein Raubtier.

Und zwar genauso unbarmherzig und brutal.

x

Ein weiterer Schultag. Es war eiskalt draußen und ich sehnte mich nach meinem Bett, Draco und einer Flasche Feuerwhisky. Alles Dinge, die mir wohl verwehrt blieben.

Ich hatte gerade Dunkle Künste hinter mich gebracht und war drauf und dran, den Raum zu verlassen, als Terrence sich mir in den Weg stellte.

„Astoria."

„Was?", fragte ich genervt.

Er grinste. „Das Angebot steht noch weißt du? Ein kleines Butterbier am Valentinstag?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass mich in Ruhe, Terrence." Ich wollte unter seinem Arm durchtauchen, doch er hielt mich auf und drückte mich gegen die Wand.

„Ich hab einen Freund", rief ich panisch.

„Ach wirklich?" Terrence hob seine Augenbraue.

Ich atmete tief durch. „Ja, er heißt Carlton Macnair, ist 20 und wird dich zu Flubberwurmsaft verarbeiten, wenn du mich jetzt nicht loslässt." Es fühlte sich komisch an, Carlton als meinen Freund zu bezeichnen, aber mir blieb keine andere Wahl.

Terrence ließ ein bisschen locker. „Macnair? Er hat mir erzählt, du hättest ihn abserviert", sagte er. „Du verarscht mich doch."

„Nein wirklich nicht", erwiderte ich ruhig, „du kannst ihm gerne schreiben..."

Terrence musterte mich von oben bis unten. „Nicht nötig." Mit einem kurzen Schritt war er beiseite getreten und hatte mich durchgelassen. Was für ein Mensch war Carlton, dass selbst jemand, der ihn recht gut kannte, es nicht mit ihm aufnehmen wollte? War er so brutal, dass … Ich wagte es gar nicht, mir das auszumalen.

Mit noch schlechterer Laune als vorher lief ich durch die nun menschenleeren Gänge. Ich wollte mich nur noch verkriechen. Gedankenverloren bog ich um die nächste Ecke – und stieß prompt mit jemandem zusammen. „Tschuldigung", murmelte ich und wollte mich schon vorbeidrücken, als die Person, gegen die ich gerannt war, laut aufstöhnte.

Ich blickte auf und entdeckte Ginny Weasley, die sich die Seite hielt. „Oh, Merlin", rief ich, als ich das rubinrote Blut auf ihrer Bluse entdeckte.

„Mir geht's gut", murrte sie und nun war sie es, die flüchten wollte. Sie schien eine Abneigung gegen jeden Slytherin zu haben, denn ich wüsste nicht, wann ich ihr etwas getan hatte.

„Offensichtlich nicht", sagte ich. „Ich kann dir helfen, ich kenne mich mit Wundversorgung aus."

„Ach ja?", rief sie. „Und mit foltern auch, nicht?"

Ich zuckte zusammen, als hätte sie mich geschlagen. „Und da behauptet ihr, ihr hättet keine Vorurteile", murmelte ich.

Ginny blinzelte und schüttelte ihr rotes Haar. „Aus dem Weg, Slytherin. Ich komm alleine klar." Plötzlich schwankte sie und wurde so blass, dass ihre Sommersprossen aus dem Gesicht leuchtend rot hervorstachen.

Ich packte ihren Ellenbogen, damit sie nicht umkippte. „Ich sehe schon."

Sie versuchte, sich loszureißen.

„Willst du verbluten?", fragte ich. „Das sieht aus wie eine tiefe, magisch zugefügte Fleischwunde."

„Das weiß ich selbst, du Genie", sagte sie.

„Ohne die richtigen Heilmittel packst du's nicht. Lass mich dir helfen."

Sie schwankte erneut und drohte diesmal wirklich umzukippen.

„Ich deute das als ja", sagte ich und schleifte sie in einen leeren, ungenutzten Klassenraum. Von denen gab es in Hogwarts viele, man musste sie nur finden.

„Warte hier." Ich lief los und holte rasch ein paar Tinkturen. Obwohl sie mir nicht sehr sympathisch vorgekommen war, konnte ich sie nicht einfach so rumlaufen lassen. Ich öffnete die Tür zum Raum und erwartete schon fast, dass sie weg war, doch sie lag immer noch da, vor Schmerzen stöhnend.

Ich breitete mein Zeug aus und träufelte eine Flüssigkeit, die die Blutung stillte, in die Wunde. Danach säuberte ich und verband sie.

Ginny gab keinen Kommentar mehr ab.

„Willst du Schmerzmittel?", fragte ich und hielt ihr das kleine grüne Fläschchen vor die Nase. Sie rümpfte die Nase.

„Nein, danke. Ich schaffe es auch ohne."

„Okay, wenn du meinst..." Ich packte meine Utensilien wieder ein.

„Danke", sagte sie unvermittelt. „Ich nehme an, nicht alle Slytherins sind böse."

Ich grinste erleichtert darüber, dass sie mich mit ihren Blicken nicht mehr umbringen wollte. „Kein Problem. Ich bin ja auch nicht so begeistert von Gryffindors."

„Du machst das echt gut. Woher weißt du das alles?", fragte sie mit unverhohlenem Interesse.

„Das meiste habe ich mir selbst beigebracht. Ich will Heilerin werden." Ich schulterte meine Tasche.

„Viel Glück", sagte sie und erhob sich ebenfalls. „Weißt du, hier gibt es ein paar Schüler, die das, was du machst, gut gebrauchen könnten..."

„Ich weiß", sagte ich. „Aber wenn ich erwischt werde..."

Ginny zuckte die Schultern. „War klar. Slytherins und ihr Egoismus."

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. „Ich bin nicht egoistisch."

„Wie auch immer. Danke nochmal." Sie verschwand.

Ich starrte ihr hinterher. War ich wirklich so egoistisch?

Beim Abendessen fragte ich Theo.

Er blinzelte. „Wie kommst du darauf? Du bist die letzte, die ich als egoistisch bezeichnen würde."

„Ach nur so", sagte ich schulterzuckend. „Übrigens, steht deine Idee noch? Das mit der Krankenstation?"

Er sah mich überrascht an. „Wieso denn auf einmal?"

„Ich will nicht egoistisch sein."

„Das bist du nicht", sagte Theo.

„Können wir es trotzdem machen?"

Er nickte. „Okay, wenn du meinst, dass das eine gute Idee ist..."

Ich nickte entschlossen. Natürlich war es eine gute Idee. Oder … ?

Wir setzten den Plan bald in die Tat um. Nur Theo und ich wussten etwas davon und jeder Patient wurde mit einem leichten Gedächtniszauber belegt, damit wir nicht aufflogen. Die Gerüchteküche brodelte, aber Theo und ich waren beide glücklich, etwas tun zu können. Wir fühlten uns irgendwie gebraucht. Nie hätten wir diese Tat als Rebellion bezeichnet. Es war einfach etwas, womit wir uns ablenken konnten.

Der Winter zog vorüber, die Schneedecke schmolz. Und auch, wenn ich nicht wirklich glücklich war, so war es immerhin schon ein Anfang.

x

In all den Jahren war Daphne mir immer ein Rätsel, dicht und undurchschaubar wie Nebel. Ich wusste nie, wie sie sich gerade fühlte und ich glaube, das wusste keiner so richtig.

Daphnes Persönlichkeit war sehr wankelmütig, mal war sie fröhlich und war nett zu mir, mal war sie furchtbar gemein, stieß mich und alle anderen weg, vertrieb uns mit ihrer Kälte.

In den letzten Jahren hatte sie eine deutliche Tendenz zu dieser furchtbaren Kälte entwickelt, sie trug eine Maske, sie war verzweifelt. Und ich verstand nicht, warum.

Ich komme mir heute manchmal so blöd vor, weil ich nie auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendet hatte, dass Daphne mit ihrer Position als Erstgeborene, um die ich sie so beneidete, unglücklich war. Dass sie auch unter dem Druck stand, perfekt zu sein, dass auch sie das alles Leid war.

Dass wir uns gar nicht so unähnlich waren.

Es war eine kühle Frühlingsnacht Anfang März. Die Ferien rückten zusehends näher und erfüllten mich mit gemischten Gefühlen. Ich konnte mal wieder nicht schlafen und war rastlos im Schloss unterwegs, streifte durch die Gänge wie ein wildes Tier durch den Wald. Es erfüllte mich fast schon mit einem Rausch, mein Herz klopfte wie wild und mein ganzer Körper war wachsam und angespannt. Ich fühlte mich so lebendig wie in der Nacht am See.

Als ich ein Geräusch vernahm, zuckte ich heftig zusammen. In mir schrillten sämtliche Alarmglocken. Ich schlich auf Zehenspitzen näher an die Geräuschquelle heran. Jemand weinte.

Ich folgte dem leisen Geräusch, einem schluckaufähnlichem Schluchzen.

Die Person wurde von dem hellen Licht des Mondlichts angestrahlt, das Haar schimmerte hell und perlend. Es war Daphne.

Erschrocken trat ich langsam näher. Sie sah schrecklich aus, die Locken zerzaust, die Augen rot und geschwollen. Was war nur los?

„Daphne", wisperte ich leise.

Sie fuhr herum. „Astoria." Mit einer schnellen Bewegung wischte sie sich über das Gesicht.

„Was ist los?", fragte ich vorsichtig.

Daphne biss sich auf die Lippe und unterdrückte erfolglos ein lautes Schluchzen. „Nichts."

Ich schlang sanft die Arme um sie und zog sie in eine Umarmung. Sie sah aus, als könnte sie das gerade gebrauchen. Daphne brach in unkontrolliertes Schluchzen aus.

„Ich hab's verkackt, Astoria. Ich hab's ordentlich verkackt."

Ich strich ihr über den Rücken. „So schlimm kann es nicht sein."

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung..." Sie schluchzte auf und wirkte wie am Boden zerstört.

So aufgelöst kannte ich sie gar nicht. Sie war immer so gefasst.

„Dann erzähl es mir", verlangte ich leise. Wie sollte ich es auch wissen, wenn sie es mir nicht erzählte? Ich war immerhin keine Hellseherin.

Sie schwieg kurz und wandte ihren Blick ab. Als sie ihre Stimme erhob, war sie schwach und zittrig. „Wie schaffst du es, so stark zu sein, Tori? Du brichst nie zusammen, du weinst fast nie..."

„Tränen sind kein Zeichen der Schwäche", murmelte ich sanft. „Sie zeigen, dass du stark genug bist, deine Gefühle zu zeigen. Außerdem darf jeder mal zusammenbrechen." Ich hielt kurz inne, um auf ihre Reaktion zu warten, doch ihr Gesicht war ausdruckslos. „Ich bin alles, aber nicht stark."

Daphne schwieg und presste ihr Gesicht an meine Schulter. „Ich will nicht mehr. Lass uns hier weg. Einfach weg. Lass uns unsere Sachen packen und wegrennen. Diese Welt hinter uns lassen."

„Daphne, du weißt nicht, was du da redest." Ich zog sie zu einer Fensternische und setzte mich hin. „Wir können nicht einfach so..."

„Hast du nie dieses Bedürfnis zu fliehen?", unterbrach sie mich. Die Tränen rannen stumm ihr Gesicht hinab. Ich war so besorgt um sie, dass ich gar nicht Gelegenheit hatte, mich darüber zu freuen, dass sie mich nicht wegstieß.

„Doch", sagte ich. „Aber ich glaube, das haben wir alle. Man muss einfach stark sein."

„Ich bin nicht stark, Tori. Ich bin so furchtbar dumm." Sie biss sich fest auf die volle Lippe.

„Sag das nicht. Du bist nicht dumm, nur weil du etwas Dummes getan hast."

Daphne seufzte niedergeschlagen. „Ich habe alles zerstört, Tori. Es tut mir so furchtbar leid. Unser Leben wäre gut gewesen und ich habe es kaputt gemacht..."

„Wovon redest du?", fragte ich sanft. „Was hast du denn getan?"

„Mich verliebt", sagte sie und biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Das ist doch nicht schlimm", sagte ich vorsichtig. „Liebe ist kein Verbrechen."

Sie brach erneut in Tränen aus. „Ich habe unsere Zukunft zerstört. Oh Merlin, _er_ wird mich umbringen. Ich muss hier weg, Tori. Bitte, lass mich gehen." Sie versuchte, sich aus meiner Umarmung zu winden.

Ich drückte sie fest an mich. So schnell würde ich sie nicht gehen lassen. Sie konnte sich nicht einfach so ans Messer liefern. „Nein, Daphne, bleib. Sag mir, was passiert ist. Wir finden eine Lösung."

„Für dieses Problem gibt es keine Lösung. Tori, ich hab es so verkackt. Ich hätte einfach zufrieden sein sollen, immerhin behandelt Draco mich gut und er ist nett... Aber er ist nicht... _er._ "

Ich schwieg kurz. „Haben wir nicht auch das Recht darauf, glücklich zu sein? Wieso müssen wir uns Kleidungsvorschriften beugen, Männer heiraten, die wir nicht lieben? Ich will doch nur, dass wir glücklich sind." Ich spürte, wie mir selbst die Tränen kamen.

„Es ist so unfair", wisperte Daphne schwach.

„Ich weiß."

Für eine kurze Weile schwiegen wir beide. Daphne wischte sich über das Gesicht, das knallrot war. Ihre Nase lief, also griff ich in meine Jackentasche und reichte ihr ein Taschentuch. Sie schnäuzte sich geräuschvoll.

„Es tut mir so leid", wisperte sie noch einmal.

„Was, Daphne?", fragte ich. „Erzähl es mir. Bitte."

„I-ich kann nicht", murmelte sie und schnäuzte sich noch einmal. „Er hat Mutter umgebracht, als Vater einen Auftrag nicht gut genug erledigt hat. Was wird er tun, wenn er weiß, dass... Oh Merlin." Sie vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Ihre zarten Schultern wurden vom heftigen Schluchzen geschüttelt.

„Du kannst mir vertrauen. Ich werde es keiner Menschenseele erzählen. Niemandem." Ich lehnte mich gegen das kühle Glas des Fensters.

Daphne zögerte. „Ich kann nicht, Tori. Es ist allein meine Schuld. Ich werde dir das nicht antun, ich werde nicht..." Sie stockte. „Es tut mir so unfassbar leid."

„Ich weiß, Daphne", sagte ich sanft und strich ihr tröstend über den Rücken. „Es ist okay. Jeder Mensch macht Fehler, das ist völlig normal. Ich bin auch nicht perfekt, du bist nicht perfekt, keiner ist es."

„Aber ich sollte es sein", flüsterte sie. „Ich sollte die glückliche zukünftige Mrs. Malfoy sein, ich sollte mich nicht beklagen... aber ich kann nicht. Stattdessen sitze ich mitten in der Nacht in einem leeren Gang und weine mir die Augen aus dem Kopf und sehne mich nach einer Flasche Alkohol." Sie seufzte. „Die perfekte Mrs Malfoy..."

„Man kann sich nicht aussuchen, wen man liebt", sagte ich. „Und man kann sich vor allem nicht dazu zwingen, glücklich zu sein."

„Aber ich sollte es", wisperte Daphne. „Ich bin reich, ich bin hübsch, ich heirate in die Familie Malfoy ein. Jede andere wäre an meiner Stelle überglücklich." Schweigen. „Bin ich undankbar?"

Ich schüttelte rasch den Kopf. „Nein, das bist du nicht. Nur weil du dich nicht mit Reichtum zufrieden gibst, heißt das nicht, dass du undankbar bist."

„Ich würde lieber alle meine Kleidung verkaufen und in einer verdreckten Höhle leben, wenn ich dafür mit ihm zusammen sein könnte..."

„Du musst ihn wirklich lieben." Ich stockte. „Wie lange seit ihr...?"

„Seit Anfang letzten Jahres", sagte sie vage. „Aber er ist mir schon in der Fünften aufgefallen..." Sie senkte den Kopf. „Ich bin eine scheußliche Person. Setze das Leben meiner Familie aufs Spiel, um mit irgendeinem Jungen zusammen zu sein..."

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. „Du bist nicht scheußlich."

„Doch, ich bin egoistisch und dumm und-"

„Nein", unterbrach ich sie. „Nein, das bist du nicht."

Für eine kurze Weile schwiegen wir, hingen unseren eigenen Gedanken nach. Ich fühlte mich schlecht, weil ich sie so sehr beneidet hatte, dass ich gar nicht bemerkt hatte, wie es ihr wirklich ging. Dass für sie eine Hochzeit mit Draco kein Traum, sondern ein Albtraum war.

„Ich bin schwanger", sagte sie plötzlich unvermittelt und brach in Tränen aus.

Ich starrte sie an, langsam sickerte die Information zu mir durch. „Oh Merlin!" Ich schlang die Arme fest um sie und zog sie an mich.

„Ich habe alles zerstört, Tori...er wird mich umbringen...und dich und Vater und ihn und Draco..." Sie schluchzte laut. „Ich kann das nicht...ich bin nicht stark genug...ich muss hier weg."

„Bleib", flüsterte ich. „Alles wird gut."

„Nein, wird es nicht... das weißt du...ich hab's so verkackt." Sie zog geräuschvoll die Nase hoch. „Nur weil ich so selbstsüchtig war und..."

„Ach, Daphne." Ich hielt sie in den Armen und gab ihr Halt, weil das alles war, was ich im Moment für sie tun konnte.

Und da saßen wir, die Greengrass Schwestern. Vor einem Trümmerhaufen, vor Scherben von Träumen, Wünschen und Sehnsüchten. Wir hatten das perfekte Leben, aber wir waren beide verfolgt vom Unglück, wir waren beide krank vor Verzweiflung. Wir waren zersplittert, wir waren innerlich gebrochen.

Und niemand sah es uns an, weil wir gelernt hatten, uns hinter einer Fassade aus falschem Glück zu verstecken.


	21. Kapitel 20

Kapitel 20

Einer alten reinblütigen Familie anzugehören, ist eine Ehre. Man ist schöner, schlauer, reicher und besser als die anderen Leute. Ja, man ist wahrhaftig etwas Besonderes.

Zumindest ist es das, was man gesagt bekommt.

Daphne und ich mussten uns diese Predigten fast jeden Tag anhören, wir wurden zu würdigen Stammhalterinnen erzogen, die die alte und reine Blutlinie der Greengrass weiterführen würden, trotz der Enttäuschung, dass wir beide nur weiblich waren und der Name nun nicht mehr weiter existieren würde.

Wir bekamen die schönsten Kleider, teuren Schmuck, tolle Geschenke. Wir mussten nie um etwas kämpfen, weil wir besonders waren. Viel mehr wert als diese dreckigen Schlammblüter. Die anderen hatten uns mit Respekt zu behandeln. Wir waren wie Königinnen.

In der Schule schien uns jeder für arrogant zu halten. Diese hochnäsigen Slytherins. Mit ihren perfekten Leben, während alle anderen so litten.

Sie hatten ja keine Ahnung.

In einer reinblütigen Familie aufzuwachsen hatte seine Schattenseiten. Es stimmte, an Materiellem mangelte es uns nicht, doch unser Leben war durchzogen von strengen Regeln und Zwängen, gesittetem Verhalten und dem Verstecken von echten Gefühlen. Das Geld und die Kleidung vermochten nicht die Leere in uns zu füllen, verursacht durch unerfüllte Wünsche, Hoffnungen und Sehnsüchte und dem Mangel an elterlicher Zuneigung. Jeder von uns trug seine eigene Maske, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie fielen.

Unser Leben war vorherbestimmt und durchgeplant, Abweichungen waren nicht geduldet. Abweichungen wie ein uneheliches Kind. Ein uneheliches Kind, noch dazu nicht reinblütig, war eine Schande für die ganze Familie, führte zu Ausstoß und Enterbung. In den Zeiten des Dunklen Lords war ein uneheliches, nicht reinblütiges Kind das Todesurteil für die gesamte Familie. Unser Todesurteil.

Ich saß zusammen mit Richie in einem leeren Klassenraum und grübelte schon eine Weile darüber nach, was Daphne und ich jetzt tun konnten. Es ließ mich einfach nicht mehr los, wie eine eiserne Faust, die mein Herz umklammerte.

Abtreibung war keine Option. Daphne konnte ihr Kind nicht einfach so töten, immerhin war es ein Teil von ihr. Wie konnte man so ein kleines unschuldiges Wesen, das es sowieso nie einfach in der Welt haben würde, einfach töten? Nein, das war grausam. Ich wollte nicht, dass noch mehr starben, als ohnehin schon.

Flucht war ebenfalls keine Lösung. Der Dunkle Lord würde nicht aufgeben, bis er sie gefunden und eigenhändig getötet hatte. Er würde Vater, mich und Draco so lange quälen und foltern, bis wir ihm sagten, wo sie sich aufhielt. Oder bis wir tot waren. Und selbst wenn wir dann noch lebten, nachdem wir ihm in Todesangst ihren Aufenthaltsort gebeichtet hätten, hätte er uns mit Freuden unseren letzten Atemzug tun lassen.

Es galt also, die Strafe irgendwie abzumildern. Aber wie?

„Ich glaube ja nicht, dass man so langen überlegen muss, welches Datum heute ist", sagte Richie plötzlich. „Du starrst schon seit fünf Minuten Löcher in die Luft. Was ist los?"

Ich zuckte heftig zusammen, als hätte er mich bei etwas Verbotenem erwischt, obwohl nachdenken wohl kaum verboten war. Außerdem ahnte er nichts. Er kannte Daphne nicht. „N-nichts", stammelte ich und widmete mich betont meinen Hausaufgaben, die vor mir ausgebreitet lagen und nur darauf warteten, dass ich sie endlich erledigte.

„Ach komm." Richie klappte resigniert sein Buch zu. „Wem willst du hier etwas vormachen? Irgendetwas beschäftigt dich, ich sehe es doch."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Unmöglich. Ich konnte es ihm nicht sagen. Erstens hatte ich es Daphne versprochen und zweitens würde ich uns alle ins Unglück reiten, wenn irgendjemand etwas davon mitbekam, bevor wir einen sicheren Plan hatten. „Ich kann es dir nicht sagen", verkündete ich also und versuchte möglichst entschlossen und endgültig zu klingen. „Ich würde ja gerne, aber ich kann nicht."

„So schlimm kann es doch nicht sein", erwiderte Richie und legte den Kopf schief. „Hier in Hogwarts ist mir dieses Jahr schon viel zu viel Schlimmes untergekommen. Außerdem kann ich dir vielleicht ja helfen."

„Ich glaube nicht", entgegnete ich kopfschüttelnd und kritzelte das richtige Datum in die obere rechte Ecke des Pergaments. Ich sollte einen drei Fuß langen Aufsatz für Zaubertränke schreiben, aber ich konnte mich einfach nicht konzentrieren. Es gab im Moment einfach wichtigeres als meine Schulbildung. Zum Beispiel das Leben meiner Familie zu schützen.

„Okay, dann nicht", erklärte er betont uninteressiert, aber ich wusste, dass er das nur spielte. Die Neugier stand ihm förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, weil ich normalerweise niemand war, der so ein Drama um etwas machte. Er wusste, dass es ernst war. „Aber du weißt, dass ich für dich da bin?", konnte er sich schließlich nicht verkneifen.

Ich nickte geistesabwesend und brachte rasch ein paar halbwegs logische Sätze zu Papier. Wir arbeiteten für eine Weile schweigend. Ich versuchte fieberhaft mich zu konzentrieren , aber meine Gedanken kreisten immer noch um Daphne. Wäre sie sauer, wenn ich es Richie anvertraute? Wahrscheinlich. Ganz zu schweigen von der Gefahr, in die ich uns brachte.

Andererseits war er vertrauenswürdig. Wenn er es mir versprach, würde er es niemals weitererzählen. Oder? Da hatte ich wohl keine Garantie.

Ich konnte es einfach nicht länger für mich behalten. Es quälte mich einfach zu sehr. Ich fühlte mich so ausgeliefert und hilflos, und so wahnsinnig klein und machtlos. Vielleicht wusste er ja wirklich weiter. In diesem Zustand griff ich nach jedem Grashalm, sei er noch so dünn.

Würde Daphne es mir verzeihen?

Ich erhob stockend meine Stimme. „Richie, du musst mir bei deinem Leben versprechen, dass du es nie weitererzählst. Niemandem", sagte ich eindringlich.

„Ja, gut", stimmte er leichthin zu.

„Nein, du verstehst das nicht", rief ich und zügelte im letzten Moment meine Stimme. „Du musst es wirklich versprechen. _Bei deinem Leben!_ "

Richie richtete sich auf und hielt meinem Blick mit seinen grünen Augen stand. „Ich verspreche es hoch und heilig. Wenn ich es weitersage, hast du alles Recht, zu tun, was du für eine gute Strafe hältst. Meine Lippen bleiben geschlossen."

Obwohl ich heftige Gewissensbisse hatte, entschied ich mich, ihm zu vertrauen. „Es geht um Daphne", sagte ich leise. „Meine Schwester."

Mit einem Mal war er ganz hellhörig. Vielleicht hatte er gedacht, es ging um mich oder um irgendein Problem mit Draco. Ich hatte nie viel über Daphne mit ihm geredet. „Was ist mit ihr?", fragte er.

„Sie ist... sie ist..." Ich atmete tief durch. Plötzlich war meine Zunge unfassbar schwer. Wie konnte ich Daphnes Vertrauen so missbrauchen? Machte mich das jetzt zu einer schrecklichen Schwester? Aber ich konnte nicht … Ich musste einfach … „Sie ist... schwanger", brach es aus mir hervor. Ich hatte überhaupt keine Kontrolle mehr darüber.

Richie starrte mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, als hätte ich ihm soeben offenbart, dass der Himmel grün war. Verwirrung spiegelte sich in seinem Gesicht, wandelte sich in pures Entsetzen. „Oh Merlin... scheiße", brach es aus ihm hervor.

Eine ungute Ahnung beschlich mich. Ich starrte ihn mit bohrendem Blick an. „Richie..."

Er sprang so hastig auf, dass er sich im Gurt meiner Tasche verfing. Auf einem Bein hüpfend versuchte er, sich loszumachen. „Ich muss los… warte nicht … ", stammelte er zusammenhangslos.

„Richie", schrie ich aufgebracht. Mittlerweile zeichnete sich ein ganz deutlicher Verdacht bei mir ab. „Was zum Teufel verschweigst du mir?"

Er blieb an der Tür stehen, wandte sich mit bleichem Gesicht um. Suchte nach Worten. „Dieses Kind... Ich… ich bin der Vater..."

„Was?", schrie ich entgeistert. Meine Gedanken rasten so schnell, mein Kopf schwirrte wie verrückt, dass ich befürchtete, gleich umzukippen. _Sie_ war es gewesen, von der er die ganze Zeit erzählt hatte? Auf einmal ergab alles einen Sinn. „Hast du dich nur deswegen mit mir angefreundet? Wegen Daphne?", konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen. Es war selbstsüchtig, ich gebe es zu, aber ich konnte nicht anders. „Bedeute ich dir gar nichts?"

„Du verstehst das ganz falsch", sagte Richie. Die Verzweiflung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch ich fühlte nichts anderes als Zweifel.

„Ach ja? Ich habe das Gefühl, ich verstehe es ziemlich gut." Ich kochte vor Wut und Enttäuschung. Meine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, als ich aufsprang. Ich wusste selbst nicht, was ich beabsichtigte zu tun. Wollte ich ihn schlagen? Oh ja, verdammt gern.

Richie schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf, hin und hergerissen. „Ich kann jetzt nicht, Astoria..."

„Du musst mir nichts mehr erklären", sagte ich gefährlich leise. Ich spürte plötzlich eine seltsame Ruhe in mir. „Ich versteh schon, dass du dich nur mit mir angefreundet hast, weil du sie liebst. Ich versteh schon, dass du es wegen ihr tust, dass du mich nur wegen ihr magst. So wie alle anderen auch." Meine Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort lauter. Tief in mir wusste ich, dass ich mich absolut lächerlich benahm. Hier gab es doch wohl größere Probleme. Aber dieses Thema traf einfach einen wunden Punkt von mir und in erster Linie fühlte ich mich einfach nur verletzt.

„Das _stimmt_ doch gar nicht", rief er laut. „Ach verdammt, ich muss los..." Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, rannte er davon und ließ mich allein. Ich fühlte mich, als wäre ich der einzige Mensch auf der Welt, zurückgestoßen und einsam. Ja, es war selbstsüchtig, zumal Daphne gerade größere Probleme hatte als mein Theater, aber ich konnte nicht anders. Meine ganze Freundschaft zu Richie schien plötzlich auf einer Lüge zu basieren.

x

Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit genau vergangen war, aber es dämmerte schon, als ich mich erhob. Ich hatte mich die letzten Stunden, Minuten, Sekunden in Schuldgefühlen gesuhlt. All diese ekligen Dinge, die ich Richie an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Ich fühlte mich mies. Als hätte er nicht andere Probleme, nein, da musste ich auch noch meinen Senf dazugeben. Aber es hatte mich schon irgendwie enttäuscht, dass das Mädchen, über das wir so oft geredet hatten, sich als meine _Schwester_ entpuppte. Am meisten zu kauen gab mir aber die Tatsache, dass er schon mit Daphne zusammen gewesen war, als wir uns kennenlernten. Hatte er sich möglicherweise nur mit mir angefreundet, weil ich ihre Schwester war?

Nein. Stopp. Das hier war Richie. Er würde so etwas doch nicht tun.

Ich war furchtbar selbstsüchtig. Am liebsten wäre ich sofort losgerannt, um mich bei ihm zu entschuldigen.

Ich blickte mich im Klassenzimmer um und entdeckte Richies Sachen, die überall verstreut lagen. Von einem seltsamen Tatendrang befallen bückte ich mich und hob die Pergamente und Bücher auf. Ich war gerade dabei sie in seine Tasche zu stopfen, als es klopfte.

Mein Blick wanderte zur Tür. War Richie etwa zurück? Ich lief hin und fragte: „Richie?"

„Nein, hier ist Theo. Machst du mir auf?", ertönte Theos dunkle Stimme.

Ich betätigte den Riegel, der lautstark aufschnappte, und die Tür öffnete sich. Vor mir stand Theo mit seinen verwuschelten schwarzen Haaren und den dunklen Augen.

„Hey." Er lächelte breit und machte Anstalten einzutreten, doch da ich die Tür blockierte, blieb er stehen, wo er war.

„Hi, Theo. Was gibt's?", sagte ich und klang abweisender, als ich wollte.

Er musterte mich misstrauisch. Natürlich merkte er sofort etwas. „Was ist los? Du wirkst so... zerstreut."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nichts", winkte ich ab und wandte mich wieder dem Klassenraum zu. Theo folgte mir hinein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Ich hab mich nur gerade irgendwie mit Richie gestritten", sagte ich schließlich doch.

Theo legte den Kopf schief, er glaubte mir nicht so recht, dass das schon alles war. „Ich habe gerade ein bewusstloses Mädchen gefunden", eröffnete er mir den Grund, warum er gekommen war. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich den besorgten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

„Warte kurz." Ich lief in den Raum und packte meine Sachen. Richies Tasche ließ ich liegen. Er würde schon alleine klarkommen. „Okay, los geht's."

Ich folgte Theo durch die menschenleeren Korridore. Vermutlich war es schon Zeit zum Abendessen und alle Schüler drängten sich um das karge Mahl, das die Hauselfen, seitdem viele von ihnen brutal von den Carrows getötet worden waren – offiziell hatten sie ihre Arbeit nicht gut genug gemacht –, nur mit einiger Mühe zubereiten konnten. Er führte mich in den Ostflügel in einen der Gänge, wo sich niemand so häufig aufhielt. Der Teil des Schlosses war mir nie ganz behaglich.

Das Mädchen lag in einer kleinen Nische zwischen zwei Statuen und rührte sich nicht. Sie sah jung aus, vermutlich eine Zweit- oder Drittklässlerin.

Ich kniete nieder und führte mein kleines Täschchen zu Tage, in dem sich alle Tränke, Salben und Tinkturen befanden und das ich immer magisch verkleinert in meiner Tasche dabeihatte. Das Mädchen atmete unregelmäßig und rasselnd und es sah ganz danach aus, dass irgendein Zauberspruch sie getroffen hatte.

Ich verabreichte ihr ein paar Tränke, die sie ins Bewusstsein rufen sollten, doch nichts geschah.

„Seltsam", sagte ich. „Eigentlich hätte das helfen sollen."

Theo zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern. „Versuchs doch nochmal."

Ich griff nach dem Handgelenk des Mädchens und fühlte ihren Puls. Er war da, zwar schwach, aber er war da. Sie lebte.

„Was, wenn sie im Koma liegt?" Ich blickte hoch zu ihm, die Augen vor Schreck und Wut weit aufgerissen. „Theo, wer macht so etwas?"

Er warf mir einen hilflosen Blick zu. „Vermutlich die Carrows, die finden immer neue Bestrafungsmethoden."

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. Was sollte ich jetzt tun? Ich hatte nicht mehr viele Mittel. Plötzlich ließen Schritte mich hellhörig werden.

„Theo, da ist jemand", wisperte ich und ballte vor Angst meine Hände zu Fäusten.

Dieser jemand kam im selben Moment um die Ecke, bevor Theo etwas erwidern konnte. Es war Snape.

„Was glauben Sie eigentlich, tun Sie hier? Es ist längst Zeit zum Abendessen!", rief er wütend, sobald er uns erblickte.

„E-entschuldigung, Sir", stammelte ich und erhob mich langsam. „Aber das Mädchen... helfen Sie ihr..."

Snapes Blick wanderte zum Körper des bewusstlosen Mädchens. Sein Gesicht zeigte keine Regung. „Gehen Sie, ich werde mich darum kümmern. Miss Greengrass, Mr Nott." Er nickte auf eine Art, die keinen Widerspruch duldete.

„Was ist mit ihr?", konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen. „Können Sie ihr helfen?"

„Ich sagte, gehen Sie." Snape sah mich scharf an. Sein Blick fiel auf meine Utensilien und in seinem Kopf schien sich ein Bild zusammenzufügen. Er wusste Bescheid und sah kurz so aus, als wolle er etwas sagen. Doch dann pressten seine Lippen sich zusammen und sein Gesicht wurde ausdruckslos. Eine leichte Warnung schwang jedoch in seinen Augen mit.

Ich sammelte rasch meine Sachen zusammen und verschwand mit brennenden Wangen, Theo folgte mir.

„Er wird sich schon um sie kümmern", sagte Theo beschwichtigend, als wir außer Hörweite waren. „Snape ist ein anständiger Mann."

Ich nickte bedächtig. „Ich weiß."In meinem Kopf formte sich plötzlich ein Gedanke, glasklar und scharf wie ein geschliffener Kristall. „Als ich bestraft werden sollte, hat er Draco geschickt. Er wusste, dass Draco mir nicht wehtun würde. Theo, was wenn Snape uns beschützt?" Mein Blick bohrte sich in Theos unergründliche schwarzen Augen. Plötzlich wurde mir so einiges klar.

x

„Astoria... wie konntest du nur?" Daphnes stürmte auf mich zu. Ihre funkelnde Augen bohrten sich in meine. Sie sah nicht nur wütend aus, sondern vor allem äußerst verletzt. Nie hätte ich gedacht jemals diesen Ausdruck in den Augen meiner Schwester zu sehen.

„Es tut mir leid", stammelte ich hilflos. „Ich konnte doch nicht wissen..." Ich setzte mich auf und legte das Buch, in dem ich gerade gelesen hatte, beiseite.

Daphnes Schultern sanken in sich zusammen, als würde sämtliche Kraft aus ihrem Körper entweichen. „Er sollte es nicht erfahren, verdammt. Das macht alles nur noch schwieriger..."

„Daphne, es tut mir leid", sagte ich leise und meinte es auch so.

Sie wandte sich kopfschüttelnd ab. In ihrer Stimme schwang eine bodenlose Enttäuschung mit, die mein Herz schwer werden ließ. „Ich habe dir vertraut... du hast mir versprochen, dass du es niemandem sagst..."

Ich hob hilflos die Hände. „Es tut mir so unfassbar leid. Ich dachte nur..."

Daphne seufzte ergeben und warf die Hände in die Luft. Sie wirkte noch kraftloser als zuvor. „Ist doch egal, Tori. Alles ist egal. Mein Leben ist ein einziger Haufen Scherben."

„Das stimmt nicht, Daphne. Wir kriegen das schon hin...", versuchte ich sie aufzumuntern, obwohl ich es wahrscheinlich nur noch schlimmer machte.

„Wie kannst du nur so optimistisch sein?" Sie vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen. „Er hat mir gesagt, dass er mich liebt und nicht zulässt, dass mir und unserem Kind etwas passiert. _Unserem_ Kind. Oh Tori." Sie unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. „Er wollte mit mir weglaufen... und ich hab nein gesagt."

Ich legte ihr den Arm auf die Schulter, um meine Unterstützung deutlich zu machen. „Es war die richtige Entscheidung..."

„Und... ich hab Schluss gemacht... hab gesagt, ich liebe ihn nicht... ich will doch nur, dass er in Sicherheit ist..." Sie brach in Tränen aus.

Ich zog sie in die Arme. Das war sicher hart gewesen. Für ihn und für sie. Aber ich konnte es verstehen. Auch er würde sterben, wenn die Schwangerschaft ans Licht kommen sollte.

„Was machen wir jetzt nur?", wisperte sie.

Ich sah mich im Gemeinschaftsraum und entdeckte Draco, der ganz allein auf einem Sofa saß und las. Er wirkte dabei irgendwie verloren, als hätte er sämtlichen Glanz verloren, der ihn einmal umstrahlt hatte. „Du musst es ihm sagen", sagte ich leise und hoffte, dass sie es einsehen würde.

Daphne versteifte sich. „Nein."

„Es ist der einzige Weg, Daphne. Er muss es wissen. Er wird dir bestimmt helfen. Allein, weil auch seine Familie gefährdet ist", versuchte ich sie davon zu überzeugen.

Sie schüttelte heftig protestierend den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht. Ich… kann einfach nicht…"

Ich drückte sie an mich. „Du schaffst das", flüsterte ich. „Ich glaube an dich."

Daphne schniefte leise. „Du bist so nett zu mir, nachdem ich jahrelang so gemein zu dir war. Ich verdiene, dass du mich hasst..."

„Das könnte ich nicht. Du bist meine Schwester", sagte ich sofort. Ja, ich war noch immer verletzt, weil sie mich so behandelt hatte, aber ich war niemand, der nachtragend war. Und ich wusste, dass es ihr ehrlich leid tat. Jeder Mensch machte Fehler, so war das nun mal.

„Hör auf, Astoria."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Niemals. Und jetzt geh."

Sie zögerte. „Komm mit, bitte. Ich schaffe das nicht alleine."

Ich sah sie unsicher an. „Bist du sicher...?"

Sie blickte zu mir runter und erinnerte mich fast an einen kleinen verängstigten Welpen. „Bitte..."

Ich nickte und folgte ihr zu Draco. Sie beugte sich vor, flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Sein Gesicht zeigte keine Regung, doch er erhob sich und führte Daphne zu den Schlafsälen der Jungen. Ich folgte ihnen wie ein Schatten. Er hielt die Tür zum Schlafsaal der Siebtklässler auf. Ein Geruchsgemisch schwebte auf mich zu, der Duft sieben Teenagern und alten ungewaschenen Socken.

„Was macht sie hier?", fragte Draco verwirrt, als er mich entdeckte.

Sie hat auch einen Namen, wollte ich aufgebracht sagen, doch Daphne kam mir zuvor.

„Es geht Astoria genau so etwas an wie dich und mich." Ich war erstaunt, wie ruhig ihre Stimme plötzlich klang. Sie war genau so stark und beeindruckend wie Mutter.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und wir betraten das Zimmer, dass exakt so aussah wie die Mädchenschlafsäle, bis auf die auf dem Boden verstreuten Sachen vielleicht.

Ich setzte mich neben Daphne auf ein Bett, das vermutlich Blaise gehörte. Zumindest ließ die nüchterne Ordnung um sein Bett darauf schließen. Draco setzte sich auf das gegenüber, sein Bett vermutete ich.

„Was ist los?" Er wirkte nicht im geringsten interessiert, ganz versunken in seine eigenen Gedanken.

Daphne zögerte, suchte nach Worten. Ich drückte ihre Hand und blickte sie an. _Du schaffst das._

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Draco zog wartend die Augenbrauen hoch. Ich konnte nicht anders, als sein vollkommenes Gesicht zu bewundern.

„Die Sache ist die..." Daphne stockte. „Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, einen echt schlimmen. Und ich... ich brauche deine Hilfe..."

Draco schwieg und bedeutete ihr fortzufahren. Noch ließ er nicht erkennen, was er davon hielt.

„Ich... es tut mir so schrecklich leid, Draco..." Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab und hinterließen glitzernde Spuren. Ich reichte ihr wortlos ein Taschentuch. „Danke... Ich... Oh Merlin, ich kann das nicht, Tori."

„Du kannst", sagte ich sanft und legte ihr ermutigend die Hand auf die Schulter.

Ich spürte wie ihr ganzer Körper sich anspannte, bevor die Worte stammelnd aus ihr hervorbrachen.„I-ich bin s-s-schwanger."

Dracos Gesichtsausdrücke wechselten so schnell, dass man kaum erkennen konnte, was er genau fühlte. Von bestürzt zu entsetzt zu wütend zu verwirrt war alles dabei. „Weißt du, was das für uns bedeutet?", fragte er gefährlich ruhig. Er sah aus, als stünde er kurz vor dem Ausbruch wie ein aktiver Vulkan.

Daphne nickte und klammerte sich ängstlich an mir fest. Ihr Körperhaltung schien mir zu sagen: „Das war ein Fehler." Ich ließ mich davon nicht beirren, mein Glauben in Dracos Vernunft war unerschütterlich.

„Verdammt, weißt du, was du getan hast? Erinnerst du dich nicht an unsere Abmachung?" Seine Stimme wurde immer lauter, eine Ader trat heftig pochend auf seiner Stirn hervor. „Wie konntest du? Was sollen wir denn jetzt machen? Du hast alles kaputt gemacht!"

Daphne brach zusammen, heftiges Schluchzen schüttelte ihren Körper.

„Hör auf", sagte ich fest zu Draco und sprang mit geballten Fäusten auf. Ich erhob meine Stimme, bis sie der Lautstärke seiner entsprach. „Siehst du nicht, was du gerade anrichtest?"

Er ignorierte mich. „Verfluchte Scheiße, wie konntest du nur so unvorsichtig sein? Du hättest von mir aus so viel vögeln können, wie du willst, aber das... Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße..." Er begann mit hochrotem Gesicht vor seinem Bett auf und ab zu tigern.

„Draco!", schrie ich. „Hör verdammt noch mal auf!" Ich zog Daphne in meine Arme und versuchte, sie zu beruhigen.

Draco schwieg urplötzlich und sah mich direkt an. „Tut mir leid", sagte er. In seiner Stimme zitterte immer noch ein Rest Wut. „Ich bin nur so... überrumpelt."

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie es für sie ist", sagte ich leise.

Er senkte den Kopf ein wenig. „Tut mir leid, Daphne. Ich wollte nicht... Oh Merlin, scheiße. Ich fasse es nicht..." Verzweifelt fuhr er sich durch das blonde Haar.

Daphne beruhigte sich langsam wieder. „Ich wollte doch nur deine Hilfe", schluchzte sie. „Du weißt ja gar nicht, wie alleine und verloren und hilflos ich mich fühle. Ich weiß, dass ich es verkackt habe... und wie..."

„Schon okay", murmelte Draco leise. Er kam auf uns beide zu und schlang seine Arme ebenfalls um Daphne. Seine Nähe war so betörend, dass mir schwindelte. Sein Körper strahlte Wärme, Stärke und Sicherheit aus. Zumindest hatte er auf mich diese Wirkung. Daphne wirkte nicht sehr beruhigt.

Ich holte tief Luft und versuchte mein wild klopfendes Herz zu ignorieren. Es gab jetzt Wichtigeres. „Wir müssen etwas tun. Sonst..." Ich wagte gar nicht, es auszusprechen.

Draco trat zurück und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Seufzend fuhr er sich durchs Haar, sodass es nicht mehr ordentlich lag, sondern ein bisschen verwuschelt war. In meinen Händen kribbelte es, doch ich hielt mich zurück. „Und was willst du genau tun?", fragte er resigniert.

Ich seufzte ebenfalls. „Das ist es ja... Ich weiß es nicht."

Daphne wischte sich neben mir über das Gesicht. „Ich kann sie oder ihn nicht töten", wisperte sie und legte sich die Hand auf den noch flachen Bauch. Aus ihrer Miene sprach so viel Verzweiflung und Liebe, dass es fast körperlich weh tat.

Draco schwieg. Wir wussten alle, dass das wohl das Leichteste und das Ungefährlichste wäre, aber es war einfach keine Option. Ich hatte schon stundenlang darüber debattiert.

„Flucht geht auch nicht", sagte ich leise.

„Der Dunkle Lord würde sie schnell finden und töten. Und uns auch" ergänzte Draco.

Daphne schluchzte leise. „Ich hab alles kaputt gemacht."

„Ich hätte da noch was", murmelte ich. Jetzt würde ich den Joker ausspielen. Es gefiel mir nicht, aber wenn es die einzige Möglichkeit war …

Ich spürte Daphnes und Dracos Blicke auf mir.

„W-was denn?", fragte Daphne und hielt sich schützend den Bauch, als befürchte sie, dass ich dem Kind etwas antun würde.

„Wir müssen so tun, als wäre es Dracos Kind", erklärte ich meinen Plan. Zugegeben, er war nicht der Beste, aber wir hatten keine Wahl und das Leben war keine Wunschfabrik. „Niemand wird die Wahrheit erfahren. Wir dürfen es einfach niemandem sagen. Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit, um die Strafe zu vermindern."

„Draco und ich sind blond", sagte Daphne. „Was, wenn das Kind brünett ist wie sein Vater?" Angst spiegelte sich in ihren Zügen wider.

„Das ist einfach", sagte ich und deutete auf mich. „Ich bin auch brünett." Ein zuversichtliches Lächeln formte sich auf meinen Lippen. „Es schlägt einfach nach seiner Tante und seinem Großvater."

Daphne biss sich auf die Lippe. „Und die Augen? Wenn es grüne Augen hat? Niemand in unserer Familie hat grüne Augen." Ihre Panik wurde mit jedem Wort größer. „Und in Dracos auch nicht."

Ich zögerte. „Niemand wird wegen der Augenfarbe verdacht schöpfen. Wir müssen einfach hoffen, dass das Kind keine eindeutigen optischen Merkmale aufweist, die Draco als Vater ausschließen … Es birgt ein gewisses Risiko, aber es ist unsere einzige Chance." Ich sah nach Zustimmung suchend in die Runde.

Draco nickte. „Ich stimme Astoria zu. Eine andere Möglichkeit gibt es nicht. Wir sind immerhin verlobt, da werden sie noch eher drüber lachen." Er zwängte sich die klägliche Version eines Lächelns auf das Gesicht und stieß ein paar Laute aus, die wohl ein Lachen sein sollten, aber eher hart und gequält klangen.

„Mir ist gar nicht nach lachen", presste Daphne hervor. „Ich hatte Pläne..."

Als hättest du was damit anfangen können, dachte ich, sagte es aber nicht laut. Ich wollte alles nicht noch schlimmer machen.

„Aber ein Problem gibt es noch", sagte Draco schließlich und sprach somit den letzten Punkt an, den es zu bedenken gab. „Es darf nicht unehelich sein. Das weißt du doch, oder?"

Ich holte tief Luft und nickte. „Ja. Ja, das weiß ich."

Daphne biss sich auf die Lippe und sah mich an.

„Da gibt es nur eine Möglichkeit", sagte ich also. „Ihr müsst heiraten. Und zwar bald."

Daphne sah mich geschockt an, schüttelte den Kopf. „Bitte nicht. Ich dachte, ich hätte noch Zeit..."

Draco schwieg und starrte in die Leere, ganz versunken in seine Gedanken. Was ich alles dafür geben würde, seine Gedanken zu erfahren!

„Am besten Anfang der Sommerferien, wenn ihr euren Schulabschluss habt", machte ich unbarmherzig weiter. Es schmerzte, das zu sagen, denn es machte alles so endgültig. Es versagte mir jede Chance, irgendwann einmal mit Draco zusammen zu sein. „Wir haben keine andere Wahl."

„Dann", hauchte Daphne hilflos, „werde ich wohl bald verheiratet und Mutter sein." Sie sah nicht so glücklich aus, wie eine Frau über so etwas sein sollte. Aber wir hatten uns das Glück noch nie aussuchen können.

Draco sagte immer noch nichts, er schien mit irgendwelchen Dämonen in seinem Inneren zu kämpfen. Ich spürte Nervosität in mir hochsteigen. Wenn er jetzt nein sagte, wäre alles vorbei. Dann würden wir alle nicht mehr viel länger leben.

Dracos Blick traf meinen und ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, als würde er sich bei mir entschuldigen. Fast befürchtete ich das Schlimmste, doch dann holte er tief Luft und traf eine Entscheidung. „Ich werde es tun."


	22. Kapitel 21

Kapitel 21

Die Osterferien rückten näher. Wir beschlossen alle, nach Hause zu fahren, der Hoffnungslosigkeit und diesem Gefühl gefangen zu sein, zu entkommen. Wenigstens für eine kurze Zeit. Aber im Nachhinein wird mir klar, dass es nirgendwo für uns Hoffnung gab. Die Menschen auf der anderen Seite hatten immer noch Harry Potter, doch wir hatten gar nichts. Obwohl sich auch eben dieser schon lange nicht mehr hatte blicken lassen und alle anderen langsam ihre Hoffnungen verloren. Die Schüler, die Widerstand leisteten, hatten schon lange nichts mehr getan. Die allgemeine Stimmung war geprägt von einer erschöpften Gleichgültigkeit. Wozu kämpfen? Es hatte ja doch keinen Sinn.

Seit Daphne mit Richie Schluss gemacht hatte, hatte ich kein Wort mehr mit ihm gewechselt. Er ging mir aus dem Weg und ich konnte es ihm wirklich nicht verübeln. Ich glaubte zwar nicht, dass er noch sauer auf mich war, aber zu erfahren, dass er Vater wurde und dass Daphne ihn nicht liebte musste wohl wirklich hart genug sein, um wochenlang nicht mit mir zu reden. Er brauchte wahrscheinlich einfach Abstand. So wie wir alle.

Ich verlor mich immer öfter in der Illusion einer besseren Welt, einer perfekten Traumwelt, in der wir unsere Entscheidungen selbst trafen und mit den Menschen zusammenleben konnten, die wir liebten. Egal, was für einen Blutstatus sie hatten. Je länger ich darüber nachdachte, desto sinnloser kam es mir vor, sie zu benachteiligen. Sie waren Menschen, wie wir alle auch. Und nur das zählte doch.

Auf der Rückfahrt saß ich mit Draco, Daphne und den anderen in einem Abteil, ursprünglich mein großer Traum, aber irgendwie war es gar nicht so großartig wie gedacht. Schweigen hing über unseren blassen und fahlen Gesichtern, denen das Funkeln in den Augen fehlte. Selbst die Fleischbällchen hatten kein dämliches Grinsen aufgesetzt. Ich wollte einfach nur weg.

Gedankenverloren dachte ich an die Träume des kleinen Mädchens, das ich einmal gewesen war. Ich hatte kein Geld gewollt, keine Macht, nur ein glückliches unbeschwertes Leben voller Liebe und Geborgenheit. Niemals hätte ich mir in meinen jungen Jahren ausmalen können, wo das hier enden würde. Dass mein Leben einmal so düster und grau sein würde.

Ich blickte hinüber zu Blaise, der nur noch so selten wie möglich redete. Früher hätte er sicher einen Witz nach dem anderen gerissen und alles und jeden durch den Dreck gezogen, doch er starrte nur regungslos aus dem Fenster.

Daphne klammerte sich an Dracos Hand fest wie an einer Rettungsleine, er war ihr rettendes Treibholz im Meer. Fast war ich eifersüchtig, doch ich sagte mir, dass sie das brauchte angesichts dem, was ihr bevorstand. Sie würde beichten müssen, schwanger zu sein und lügen, dass es Dracos Kind war. Und dazu kam noch die unweigerliche Strafe. Ich konnte beobachten, wie sie immer blasser wurde, je näher wir dem Bahnhof King's Cross in London kamen. Selbst Pansy warf nicht mit gehässigen Kommentaren um sich, sondern war seltsam schweigsam.

Der Bahnsteig war beinahe menschenleer, obwohl sich viele Schüler dazu entschlossen hatten, die kurzen Ferien zu Hause zu verbringen. Auch von den Todessern, die uns abholen sollten, fehlte jede Spur. Wir blieben kurz stehen, eine einzelne Menschentraube auf dem Gleis, und beratschlagten. Schließlich kamen alle zu dem Schluss, einfach zu apparieren. Ich als einzige Minderjährige würde mich einfach an jemanden dranhängen.

Daphne griff nach meinem Arm und wir disapparierten. Die Eingangshalle in Malfoy Manor war menschenleer, als wir eintrafen.

„Ich gehe Vater suchen", sagte Draco und verschwand in einem langen Korridor.

Ich griff nach meiner kleinen Tasche und machte mich wortlos auf den Weg zu meinem Zimmer. Dort angekommen warf ich mich auf das Bett und seufzte tief. Mein Kopf schwirrte, Gedankenschnipsel rasten darin umher und kämpften um Aufmerksamkeit. Daphnes Probleme, Draco, Sorgen um Blaise, Theo, Richie... Es war alles einfach zu viel.

Mein Kopf tat weh. Ich erlaubte mir kurz, die Augen zu schließen und atmete tief durch. Es gab nichts, was nicht durch Feuerwhisky zum Schweigen gebracht werden konnte. Die Sorgen, die mir Bauchschmerzen verursachten, würden wie in Watte gepackt sein. Die scharfen Kanten würden geglättet werden.

Ich schlich mich hinunter und klaute eine Flasche aus der kleinen Vitrine, die im Salon stand. Vater würde sicher nichts merken. Ich betrachtete die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit, die in der Flasche hin und herschwappte. So verlockend.

Plötzlich ging die Tür zu unseren Räumen auf. Ich verbarg die Flasche rasch hinter meinem Rücken. Es war Vater.

„Ä-ähm, guten Tag, Vater", stammelte ich ertappt und drückte mich gegen die Wand, die sich hinter mir befand.

Er nickte nur kurz abwesend, mit den Gedanken ganz woanders. „Hmm."

Ich spürte Wut in mir hochkochen und packte die Flasche fester. War das alles, was er mir gegenüber zu sagen hatte? Nicht etwa _Ich bin so furchtbar einsam ohne euch_ oder _Ich vermisse Moira so sehr. Es tut mir so leid_. Nichts.

Er bemerkte noch nicht mal die Flasche. Jeder andere Vater hätte seine Tochter gefragt, hätte wenigstens _versucht_ , sich für das Leben seiner Tochter zu interessieren, für ihre Probleme und Sorgen. Aber Vater tat nichts. Am liebsten hätte ich diese dämliche Flasche nach ihm geworfen, nur um seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen. Wäre er bestürzt? Verletzt? Wütend? Enttäuscht?

Mein Vater war wie ein Fremder für mich. Und obwohl seine Augen genauso bernsteinfarben wie meine waren, seine Haare vom gleichen Braun, kam mir das Gesicht vor wie eines, das ich noch nie vorher gesehen hatte. Er hatte mehr Zeit auf der Arbeit oder in seinem Büro verbracht als bei uns. Und dennoch beherrschte er außerhalb immer noch die Rolle des liebenden Vaters. Verdammt, wusste er überhaupt, was meine Lieblingsfarbe war?

Wortlos machte ich kehrt und schritt zu meinem Zimmer. Es war mir egal, ob er die Flasche sah. Es war mir egal, was er dachte. _Scheiß doch drauf,_ dachte ich, während ich die Flasche aufschraubte und einen tiefen Schluck nahm. _Scheiß doch auf alles._

x

Es war eines Abends, als plötzlich Aufruhr ausbrach. Jemand hatte das Tabu gebrochen, dass auf dem Namen des Dunklen Lords lag. Es waren drei, die zum Herrenhaus gebracht wurden. Von der Neugier gepackt beobachtete ich, wie sie in die Eingangshalle geschleift wurden. Sie sahen ziemlich fertig aus, müde und mit ihren Kräften am Ende. Bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte ich Granger und Weasley aus der Schule. Ich drückte mich näher an das Geländer, um zu hören, was geredet wurde, konnte aber kein Wort verstehen. Die dritte Gestalt hatte ein bis zur Unkenntlichkeit aufgedunsenes Gesicht, aber ich vermutete, dass es Harry Potter war. Da hatte der Dunkle Lord jetzt, was er wollte. Ich spürte eine seltsame Resignation in mir, ich hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr, etwas daran zu ändern. Ich würde mein Schicksal wohl annehmen.

Ich beobachtete, wie die Gefangenen und die Greifer von Narzissa in den Salon geführt wurden. Die schwere Tür schloss sich hinter ihnen und ich blieb atemlos auf den Treppenstufen sitzen.

Wenig später kam Bellatrix eben diese Treppe hinuntergesaust. „Was treibst du dich hier rum?", fauchte sie mir im Vorbeigehen zu. „Verschwinde, na los." Ihre Worte wurden gefolgt von einer scheuchenden Handbewegung, doch sie wartete nicht darauf, dass ich mich aufmachte, sondern verschwand im Salon. Es reichte, um einen kurzen Blick hinein zu erhaschen. Meine Augen blieben an Draco hängen. Er wirkte irgendwie beunruhigt und hatte den Gefangenen den Rücken zugekehrt.

Ich wollte gerade wirklich gehen, als ich einen lauten Knall hörte. Daraufhin ertönten Kampfgeräusche, die schnell wieder erstarben. Ich hielt inne, machte Anstalten dazu, näher zu kommen, doch plötzlich erschien Daphne vor mir, die Hand auf den Mund gepresst.

„Tori", sagte sie erstickt und sah mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Was passiert da drin?"

„Sie haben drei Gefangene", erklärte ich mit leiser Stimme. „Vermutlich Potter und seine Freunde." Ich stockte kurz. „Daphne, Draco ist da drin. Was, wenn ihm etwas passiert?"

Daphne schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf und reckte ihr stolzes Kinn hoch. „Das wird nicht passieren. Das _darf_ nicht passieren."

Keiner von uns wagte, auszusprechen, was passieren würde, wenn Draco nicht bestätigen konnte, dass das Kind seines war. Würde uns überhaupt jemand glauben?

Schreie hallten plötzlich gedämpft durch die dicken Türen des Salons. Jemand wurde gefoltert. In mir wurde ein jäher Fluchtinstinkt geweckt. Ich griff nach Daphnes Hand und zog sie mit mir ins Innere des Hauses, bis die Schreie verklangen, während ich verzweifelt versuchte, ein heftiges Zittern zu unterdrücken.

Keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit verging, bis wir uns zu bewegen wagten. Die lauten Geräusche waren verstummt. Ich beschloss, ein wenig nachzuforschen und nach Draco zu sehen, während Daphne dankend ablehnte. Sie wollte nicht in Schwierigkeiten kommen. Da ich das gut nachvollziehen konnte, machte ich mich alleine auf.

Als ich die Tür zum Salon aufzog, nachdem ich mich vergewissert hatte, dass keiner mehr kämpfte, schossen sämtliche Blicke der blassen Gestalten zu mir. Sie wirkten geschockt, als könnten sie nicht so recht glauben, was soeben geschehen war. Dracos Blick traf auf meinen, er sah mich warnend an und bedeutete mir zu verschwinden. Bis auf seine Blässe und ein paar Kratzer schien es ihm gutzugehen, aber der Salon sah aus wie ein Schlachtfeld. In der Mitte lag der zerborstene kristallene Kronleuchter, darum herum lagen tausend winzige Scherben.

Ich starrte geschockt die Szenerie an, meine Worte blieben mir im Hals stecken. Was bei Salazar war geschehen?

„Astoria, geh", ertönte Dracos scharfe leicht zitternde Stimme. Es klang dringlich und warnend, aber ich ignorierte ihn geflissentlich.

„Was geht hier...", setzte ich an.

„Los jetzt, geh", drängte er weiter. Er trat auf mich zu und schob mich bestimmt aus dem Salon heraus, während seine Mutter mahnend nach ihm rief.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte ich leise, während Draco mich immer noch weiter hinausdrückte, bis ich beinahe über eine Teppichfalte stolperte.

„Ja, sie waren hier", antwortete Draco. „Zufrieden. Jetzt geh lieber, bevor du ganz schon Ärger bekommst."

„Aber…", protestierte ich.

„Kein aber", entgegnete er bestimmt. Dann ließ er mich einfach stehen und lief zurück in den Salon. Da ich nicht vorhatte, von hier zu verschwinden, bis er mir eine richtige Erklärung geliefert hatte. Also ließ ich mich gegen die Wand gelehnt auf den Boden sinken und zog die Beine an. Ich würde einfach warten.

Eine halbe Ewigkeit schien zu vergehen, bis die Tür wieder aufging und Draco im Türrahmen erschien. „Du bist ja immer noch hier." Er schien nicht im Mindesten überrascht, eher ein wenig belustigt.

Ich stammelte verlegen unverständliche Worte vor mich hin.

„Weißt du was?", unterbrach er plötzlich mein Gebrabbel. „Das hier schreit nach einer Flasche Feuerwhisky."

Ich konnte nichts anderes tun, als dumm zu nicken. Bei Salazar, bald wurde ich noch zur Alkoholikerin. Aber ich dachte automatisch an unsere Nacht am See und mein Herz schlug plötzlich viel zu schnell.

Er grinste ein schiefes Lächeln, das meinen Herzschlag beschleunigte. „Warte hier."

Ich sah seiner Gestalt zu, wie sie am Ende des Korridors verschwand. Groß gewachsen, muskulös. Ein leiser Seufzer stahl sich von meinen Lippen. Wie gerne würde ich ihn umarmen, ihn halten und stundenlang seiner Stimme lauschen.

Es kam mir wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor bis er wieder auftauchte, eine Flasche in der Hand. Fast schon dachte ich, er hätte mich vergessen.

Ich grinste breit. „Super."

„Lass uns aufs Dach klettern", sagte Draco. „Das ist mein Lieblingsort. Du hast doch keine Höhenangst oder?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und folgte ihm die Treppen hoch bis auf den staubigen Dachboden. Er stemmte eine Luke auf, stelle eine Leiter davor und bedeutete mir vorzuklettern.

Der Himmel war tiefblau und übersät von Millionen blinkenden Sternen. Kühler Frühlingswind zerrte und riss an meinem Körper und meinen Haaren. Ich ließ mich auf dem kleinen Vorsprung nieder, die Ziegel waren kühl. Draco folgte mir durch das kleine Fenster und setzte sich neben mich. Unsere Hüften berührten sich, so eng war es, und sein Arm strich hin und wieder über meinen, was mir eine Gänsehaut bescherte. Ich war ihm so nahe, dass ich seine Körperwärme spürte. Das Bedürfnis, mich an ihn zu schmiegen, war so stark wie noch nie.

„Prost", sagte er und hob die geöffnete Flasche. Dann nahm er einen großen Schluck und reichte sie mir.

Ich prostete zurück und setzte ebenfalls die Flasche an die Lippen. Mittlerweile war das Brennen des Alkohols gar nicht mehr so schlimm und fast schon tröstend. Für eine Weile tranken wir schweigend, jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

„Ich hab gelogen", sagte er plötzlich. „Ich wusste, dass es Potter war und ich hab nichts gesagt." Er vergrub das Gesicht kurz in den Händen. „Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich dir das hier sage. Verdammt. Aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, du verstehst mich."

Ich wagte es, zögerlich einen Arm um seine Schultern zu schlingen. Die halbleere Flasche stand zwischen uns, eine eiskalte Barriere. „Das tue ich, Draco. Ich will auch, dass es vorbei ist…" Ich holte tief Luft. „Alle diese leeren Versprechungen... Von wegen besseres Leben…"

Draco nickte und starrte unverwandt in die Ferne. Er machte keine Anstalten, seinen Arm um mich zu legen, aber er schüttelte meinen Arm auch nicht ab. „Ich habe es satt, auf eine bessere Zukunft zu hoffen. Es wird nicht besser, wenn _Er_ gewinnt. Mutter ist ein Wrack und Vater ein elender Diener. Wir sind alle _seine_ Sklaven. Ich habe es so satt."

Ich nickte zustimmend. Was hatte uns diese Loyalität schon gebracht? Mutter war tot, Vater nicht mehr ansprechbar, Daphne hatte ihr Todesurteil unterschrieben und ich saß hier auf dem Dach und betrank mich. Ja, unser Leben war wirklich wundervoll.

Draco griff nach der Flasche und trank einen Schluck. Ich nahm meinen Arm von seinen Schultern, weil ich mir irgendwie blöd vorkam. Er reichte mir die Flasche und ich trank so lange, bis mein Kopf sich drehte. In einem plötzlichen Anflug von Übermut erhob ich mich. Der Wind zog und zerrte an mir, wollte mich zu Boden reißen. Ich breitete die Arme aus und schrie. Mein Schrei ging im Getöse des Windes unter, wurde davongetragen, wo vielleicht irgendjemand ihn hörte und sich fragte, wer diese Höllenqualen litt und vielleicht hoffte, dass es dieser Person irgendwann besser gehen würde. Es war ein irres Gefühl. Ich verfiel in ein lautes Lachen und schwankte gefährlich hin und her wie ein Schiff in der stürmischen See. Dracos Arme schlossen sich um meine Beine, hielten mich fest.

„Bist du irre?", fragte er kopfschüttelnd.

Ich lachte laut. „Ja. Und betrunken." Plötzlich verlor ich das Gleichgewicht und plumpste auf den Hintern, mitten auf Dracos Hand. „Ups, sorry." Ich kicherte verlegen und beeilte mich, meinen Hintern von seiner Hand zu entfernen.

Er schlang die Arme um mich, um mich ein wenig zu stützen. „Du Verrückte." Seine Stimme war so nah an meinem Ohr, dass es mir durch Mark und Bein ging. Ich erschauerte.

„Selber", konterte ich, aber es klang nicht so selbstbewusst und neckend, wie ich es beabsichtigte. Es hörte sich eher atemlos und überwältigt an.

Er lachte leise und griff nach der Flasche. „Erst mal einen Schluck auf den Schreck. Ich dachte wirklich, du fällst gleich." Er setzte die Flasche an die Lippen und trank.

Mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Er hatte sich Sorgen gemacht. Um mich. Ich lächelte und schmiegte mich in seine Arme. Keine Ahnung, woher ich das Selbstbewusstsein nahm. Es lag wahrscheinlich am Alkohol.

Draco reichte mir die Flasche und ich trank den letzten Rest aus. Mein Kopf war wie in Watte gepackt und ich fühlte mich so leicht, als würde ich auf Wolken schweben. Er griff nach dem Flaschenhals und warf sie in die Ländereien. Sie zerschellte im Gras, Millionen winzige Splitter stoben in alle Richtungen und glitzerten im Licht des Mondes.

„Ich glaub, ich hab das gebraucht", murmelte Draco mehr zu sich selbst als zu mir.

„Wenn Daphne Alkohol trinken dürfte, wäre sie wahrscheinlich dauervoll", sagte ich.

Draco lachte leise. Ich konnte spüren, wie seine Brust hinter mir sich hob und senkte, und lächelte. „Du bist schön, wenn du lachst", entfuhr es mir. „Du solltest öfters lachen." Oh Merlin, Astoria, schalte ich mich selbst. Das war mal wieder eine ordensreife Bemerkung!

Sein Lachen verstummte jäh. „Du auch", wisperte er zu meiner Überraschung. „Wenn du lächelst, strahlen deine Augen."

Ich spürte, wie Röte in mir hochkroch. „In letzter Zeit hatte ich nicht viele Gründe zu lachen..."

Er nickte abwesend. „Ich auch nicht. Wir alle nicht."

Oh Merlin, hatte ich schon mal erwähnt, wie gut er roch? Und wie schön seine Stimme war?

Ich spürte plötzlich seine Hand in meinen Locken. Wie in der Nacht am See. Doch diesmal war kein Schnee in meinen Haaren.

„Draco...", wisperte ich und sah ihn fragend an.

„Tut mir leid", sagte er.

 _Nein, nicht entschuldigen_ , wollte ich rufen. _Mach ruhig weiter._ Aber ich brachte kein Wort hervor.

Wir schwiegen eine Weile und ich vermisste die Flasche, die dort unten im Gras lag, zersplittert und zerbrochen, genau wie ich.

Ich schloss die Augen und spürte den kühlen Wind, der die feinen Härchen auf meinen Armen zu Berge stehen ließ. Spürte Dracos Arme um mich herum, seine Wärme, seine Stärke. Und plötzlich fühlte ich, wie sich einige Teile in mir langsam zusammensetzten. Wie die Kanten, die sich so schmerzhaft in mein Inneres bohrten, abstumpften.

Er war es, den ich wollte. Der mich heilte, indem er einfach nur neben mir saß. Er und niemand anders. Doch ich konnte ihn nicht haben. Niemals. Diese dunkle Erkenntnis ließ meine Brust enger werden.

„Draco?", nuschelte ich.

„Hmm?"

„Danke."

„Wofür?"

Ich zögerte, bevor ich meine Stimme erhob. „Für alles einfach. Das hier."

Er schwieg. „Schon gut", hauchte er schließlich in mein Haar, sein heißer Atem kitzelte in meinem Nacken.

Ich wollte schon etwas sagen, das ich später bereute, doch Draco unterbrach mich.

„Hast du dich schon mal gefragt, wie unser Leben aussähe, wenn der Dunkle Lord niemals wiederauferstanden wäre?"

„Tausendmal", antwortete ich sofort. „Aber es hat ja doch keinen Sinn. Das hier ist unser Leben. Das hier und nichts anderes." Ich machte eine weit ausholende Bewegung. „Wir können das nicht ändern."

Draco seufzte. „Ich weiß." Schweigen. „Astoria?"

„Hmm?" Ich drehte meinen Kopf zu ihm und blickte in seinen sturmgrauen wunderschönen Augen, die vor Emotionen nur so tobten. Wie konnte jemals jemand sagen, sie wären kalt? Man musste nur genau hinsehen.

Er zögerte, schien zu überlegen, ob er es wirklich sagen sollte und entschied sich dagegen. „Ach nichts. Vergiss es."

„Doch, sag es mir", beharrte ich. „Bitte."

„Es wäre ein Fehler. Wir sind betrunken." Er fuhr sich durchs Haar.

„Na und?" Ich kicherte leise. „Und wenn schon."

Und dann beugte er sich vor und küsste mich. Ich schnappte nach Luft, mein Herz schlug so schnell, dass es zu zerspringen drohte.

„Tut mir leid", murmelte Draco gegen meine Lippen und riss sich los. „Ich wollte nicht..."

Ich packte seinen Hemdkragen und zog ihn wieder zu mir. Oh Merlin, jetzt wo ich einmal in den Genuss gekommen war, wollte ich mehr. Brauchte ich mehr. Es war wie eine Sucht.

Seine Lippen waren erstaunlich sanft, nicht zu vergleichen mit Carltons groben und festen, und sein Kuss überraschend leidenschaftlich. Mein Bauch kribbelte wie verrückt, als ich die Arme um ihn schlang und er mich gegen die kalten dunklen Ziegel drückte, die sich in meinen Rücken bohrten.

Uns war beiden klar, dass es das alles nur noch viel komplizierter machte, nur noch mehr Probleme verursachte, aber Merlin, es tat so gut.

Ich seufzte leise und murmelte: „Du kannst küssen wie ein Gott." Woraufhin er nur leise lachte und sein Kuss intensiver wurde.

Es war fast nicht zum aushalten. Ich war fertig mit der Welt. Draco Malfoy küsste mich. Auf einem Hausdach. Bei Nacht. Oh Merlin, wir bauten hier gerade so dermaßen Scheiße.

Aber es gefiel mir. Und wie es mir gefiel.

x

Dracos und meine Situation peinlich zu nennen, war definitiv eine Untertreibung. Ich fühlte mich schuldig, aber irgendwie bereute ich es auch nicht. Jedes Mal, wenn unsere Blicke sich kreuzten, wandte der andere schnell den Blick ab. Er wollte nicht darüber reden, ich wollte nicht darüber reden. Sache gegessen.

Tja, leider noch lange nicht. Aber selbst wenn wir darüber geredet hätten, was hätte es gebracht? Nur noch mehr Probleme und verletzte Gefühle. Nein, es war so schon schlimm genug. Immerhin hatten Daphne und Draco immer noch nicht gebeichtet und es war der letzte Tag der Ferien. Höchste Zeit also.

Familienkrisensitzungen sind immer ätzend und peinlich und unangenehm. Und so war auch diese hier nicht anders. Ich saß neben Vater auf einem Sofa, auf dem anderen saßen Narzissa und Lucius Malfoy und sahen alles andere als glücklich aus. Vater hatte eine gleichgültige Miene aufgesetzt.

Vor uns standen Daphne und Draco, Hand in Hand, wobei Draco eher Daphnes Hand zu halten schien als umgekehrt. Er wich meinem Blick aus und mied es, mich anzusehen.

„Was gibt es, Sohn?", fragte Lucius. Er klang ein wenig gelangweilt und fast schon genervt. „Ich habe noch zu tun."

Narzissa blickte auf ihre im Schoß gefalteten Hände. Ich hätte schwören können, sie ahnte etwas.

„Die Sache ist die...", begann Draco zögerlich und warf einen kurzen Seitenblick auf Daphne. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und war bleich wie ein Laken. „Uns ist ein kleines... Missgeschick passiert."

Ich unterdrückte ein total unangebrachtes Lachen. Missgeschick. Das war noch vollkommen untertrieben.

„Was ist denn los, Draco?", fragte Narzissa sanft. Sie lächelte ihren Sohn ermutigend an.

Daphne legte vorsichtig die Hand auf ihren Bauch und spätestens jetzt wusste Narzissa, was Sache war.

„Oh." Und dann wieder: „Oh."

„Es ist einfach so passiert", sagte Daphne und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Wir haben eigentlich aufgepasst, aber... Bist du sauer?"

Narzissa schüttelte den Kopf und erst jetzt dämmerte es Vater und Lucius.

„Nein", entfuhr es Lucius. „Sag mir nicht, dass es wahr ist, mein Sohn. Du weißt doch, dass unser Lord..."

Draco starrte seinen Vater an, so verächtlich, dass mein Magen sich zusammenzog. „Doch, Vater."

Vater schwieg, fast als wäre er gar nicht anwesend, während Lucius explodierte. „Draco Lucius Malfoy, du willst mir jetzt nicht erzählen, dass du dieses Mädchen geschwängert hast?" Lucius' Gesicht lief rot an.

Draco trotzte seinem Blick mit einem ebenso wütendem und verächtlichem. Er war so kalt, dass mir ein unbehaglicher Schauer über den Rücken kroch. Der junge Mann, der mich vor wenigen Tagen noch so leidenschaftlich geküsst hatte, war plötzlich so kalt wie Eis.

„Es tut mir so leid, Lucius", wisperte Daphne. „Es war ein Versehen. Aber ich kann sie oder ihn nicht wegmachen lassen."

Narzissa erhob sich und schlang die Arme um sie. Ich hörte, wie sie beruhigend auf sie einredete. Doch Lucius war immer noch in rage. „Willst du damit sagen, dass wir bestraft werden, nur weil mein Sohnemann nicht die Hosen anlassen konnte?!", brüllte er.

„Lucius...", sagte Narzissa beschwichtigend, „bitte… Beruhige dich…"

Lucius zog seinen Zauberstab, auf seinem Gesicht glänzten Schweißperlen. „Na warte du... Cru-"

„Lucius", kreischte Narzissa. „Genug!"

Daphne fing an, leise zu schluchzen. Das hier war ein Albtraum. Ich sprang auf und warf mich vor Lucius, um sowohl sie als auch Draco zu schützen. „Nein, nicht foltern", rief ich.

Er senkte seinen Zauberstab. „Aus dem Weg", knurrte er. „Meinem Sohn muss eine Lektion erteilt werden."

„Aber er kann doch gar nichts dafür..." Ups. Das hätte ich nicht sagen sollen. Dracos Augen bohrten sich in meine. Na ja, wenigstens sah er mich mal an. „Und Daphne auch nicht", redete ich schnell weiter, um zu retten, was noch zu retten war. „Es war ja ausversehen..." Oh, Merlin. Und der Preis für die dümmste Person der Welt geht an... Astoria Greengrass.

Lucius starrte mich an, die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt. „Geh. Aus. Dem. Weg."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und blickte herüber zu Vater, in der Hoffnung, er würde mich unterstützen. Doch er saß nur da und betrachtete seine Hände. „Wirst du dich auch mal für deine Töchter einsetzen?", fragte ich wütend. Keine Reaktion. „Und du willst dich Vater nennen? Verdammt noch mal, _tu_ etwas!" Ich brüllte weiter, warf ihm Anschuldigungen an den Kopf, die er kaum registrierte.

Lucius brüllte Draco an, Draco brüllte zurück, Narzissa versuchte hilflos zu schlichten.

„AUFHÖREN!", schrie Daphne auf einmal und presste sich die Hände auf den Kopf, als hätte sie Kopfschmerzen. „Aufhören!"

Wir verstummten auf einen Schlag.

„Draco und ich wissen, dass wir Mist gebaut haben. Das muss uns keiner mehr sagen. Euer Gebrüll nützt hier gar nichts." Sie sah in die Runde. Meine Schwester strahlte eine seltsame gefasste Ruhe aus, die mich beeindruckte. Ihre Stimme war leise, aber dennoch klar und scharf wie ein Kristall. „Wir sind zu euch gekommen, damit wir Lösungen finden und nicht, um uns anzubrüllen."

Ich bewunderte sie für ihre Ruhe und Stärke. Klar, am Anfang war sie am Boden zerstört gewesen, aber im Gegensatz zu mir und Draco suchte sie ihren Trost nicht im Alkohol und knutschte nicht nachts auf Dächern mit jemandem rum und verursachte somit nur noch mehr Probleme.

„Was schlägst du vor zu machen?", fragte Narzissa sanft und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.

Daphne holte tief Luft. „Nicht abtreiben. Auf keinen Fall. Wir werden noch vor der Geburt heiraten." Sie blickte kurz zu Draco, der ermutigend nickte. Sein Gesicht war rot, weil er seinen Vater so laut angebrüllt hatte. „I-im Sommer."

Narzissa nickte diplomatisch. „Wir werden alles vorbereiten. Und Lucius wird es dem Dunklen Lord eröffnen."

Lucius starrte sie entsetzt an. „Narzissa..."

Sie warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. „Was haben wir für eine Wahl?"

Er nickte ergeben, weil er einsah, dass sie recht hatte. „Nun gut." Er steckte den Zauberstab in seinen Umhang und verschwand mit eiligen Schritten aus dem Raum. An seiner Haltung erkannte ich, dass er alles andere als glücklich mit den Ereignissen war.

„Ich gehe ihm besser nach", sagte Narzissa entschuldigend und verschwand ebenfalls.

Ich seufzte tief und blickte hinüber zu Vater, der Daphne anstarrte. „Wie konntest du? Deine Mutter ist für dich gestorben, für uns, und jetzt willst du uns ins offene Messer laufen lassen?"

Ich erstarrte. Vater hatte etwas gesagt. Er wagte es _jetzt_ , seine Stimme zu erheben. Und dann machte er Daphne auch noch dafür _verantwortlich_? Heiße Wut durchströmte mich. „Sie ist für uns gestorben, weil du alles vermasselt hast", rief ich aufgebracht.

„Astoria, lass es..." Daphne hob beschwichtigend den Arm, aber ich konnte sehen, dass sie von Vaters harten Worten verletzt war.

„Nein. Nein! Sie mag für uns gestorben sein, aber es war deine Schuld. Hörst du, Vater? Ganz allein deine Schuld! Jeder macht Fehler, verdammt. Und wegen deinem ist Mutter tot!"

Vater starrte mich an, dann stand er auf und ging wortlos. Seine Miene war dabei so eiskalt, das mir fröstelte.

„Ja, geh nur. Versteck dich hinter deiner gefühllosen Fassade. Du wirst schon sehen, wohin dich das führt!", rief ich ihm hinterher. Ich war drauf und dran, ihm hinterher zu stürzen und mit meinen Fäusten zu bearbeiten, doch Daphne trat zu mir und schlang die Arme um mich.

„Danke", wisperte sie. „Danke für alles."


	23. Kapitel 22

Kapitel 22

Wie nicht anders erwartet, war der Dunkle Lord vor Wut rasend gewesen, als Lucius ihm Daphnes Schwangerschaft eröffnet hatte. Ich erinnerte mich noch genau an den eisigen fauchenden Klnag seiner Stimme, die mir eine Gänsehaut verursacht hatte. Er hatte Lucius eine geschlagene halbe Stunde gefoltert. Da Daphne mich mit dem auftrag losgeschickt hatte, zu erkunden, wie der Dunkle Lord reagierte, bekam ich jedes einzelne gesprochene Wort mit, doch ich erzählte ihr nicht, wie es Lucius ergangen war. Stattdessen wich ich mit meiner Antwort aus, damit sie sich nur nicht die Schuld gab. Sie sah ohnehin schon schlimm aus, seit die Ereignisse ihren Lauf nahmen. Zwar kümmerte sich Narzissa rührend um sie, doch ich wusste, dass sie sich verantwortlich dafür fühlte, dass wir alle litten.

Lucius ließ seine Wut seinerseits an Draco aus. Als ich ihn das nächste Mal sah, war sein Gesicht geschwollen, violett und zerschrammt und er bewegte sich schwerfällig, als hätte er große Schmerzen. Doch er hielt dicht und ließ jegliche Schikane seines Vaters über sich ergehen. Als ich ihn fragte, ob es ihm gut ginge, antwortete er nur kurz angebunden. Unwillkürlich fragte ich mich, ob es wegen dem Kuss war. Wir hätten uns so eine Schwäche niemals erlauben dürfen. Bereute er es, mich geküsst zu haben?

Oh Merlin, wenn ich behaupten würde, ich bereute es, würde ich knallhart lügen. Denn in Wahrheit klopfte mein Herz immer noch rasend schnell, wenn ich daran dachte. Der süße und leicht alkoholische Geschmack seiner weichen Lippen, der kühle Wind in meinen Haaren, sein berauschender Duft...

„Astoria Greengrass! Hören Sie mir überhaupt zu?" Eine scharfe Stimme holte mich jäh in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

Ich zuckte zusammen. „J-ja, Sir."

Amycus Carrow funkelte mich wütend an. „Was habe ich gerade gesagt?"

„Ich... äh..." Hilflos blickte ich mich im Raum um. Ich war so in Gedanken gewesen, dass ich gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, was er gesagt hatte. Verdammt. „Äh... Feuer", sagte ich rasch und betrachtete die flackernde Kerze, die er in der Hand hielt.

Amycus schnaubte. „Passen Sie lieber auf, Miss Greengrass. Sonst hat das unangenehme Folgen für sie." In seiner Stimme schwang eine unverhohlene Drohung mit.

Ich zuckte zusammen. Auf gar keinen Fall wollte ich eine Strafe von Amycus riskieren. „Ja, Sir."

„Wunderbar. Nun, wo war ich stehen geblieben?" Er wandte sich den anderen Schülern zu.

„Beim Dämonsfeuer, Sir", rief Terrence von hinten. Schleimer.

„Ach ja, natürlich. Wie gesagt, Feuer ist ein sehr kraftvolles Element. Ein einziger Funke hat große zerstörerische Kraft. Ein Funken könnte dieses ganze Schloss verbrennen, sodass nur noch ein wenig Asche übrig bleibt." Amycus blieb stehen, seine Augen funkelten, und er lachte kurz hart auf, als gefiele ihm der Gedanken von einem verbranntem Hogwarts. Er machte eine ausholende Handbewegung. „Jemand, der das Feuer beherrscht..."

„Sie wiederholen sich", unterbrach ein Gryffindor ihn und begegnete ihm mit einem aufmüpfigen Blick.

„Ruhe", herrschte Amycus ihn an. „Und noch ein Wort und Sie werden dem Dämonsfeuer zum Fraß vorgeworfen."

Der Gryffindor klappte den Mund wieder zu, jeglicher rebellische Glanz in seinen Augen war augenblicklich erlöscht.

„Jemand, der das Feuer beherrscht, hat den Schlüssel zu großer Macht, zu tödlicher Macht. Kann mir irgendjemand sagen, welche Arten des Feuers es neben dem normalen Kaminfeuer und dem Dämonsfeuer noch so gibt?" Er sah auffordernd in die Runde. „Niemand? Das war offensichtlich. Was bringt man Ihnen hier überhaupt bei?" Amycus schüttelte den Kopf und schritt zum Pult, wo ein Glas stand, in dem kleine schwarze Spinnen krabbelten. „Heute werden wir neben dem Dämonsfeuer auch noch das Blaue Feuer kennenlernen. Das Blaue Feuer ist äußerst faszinierend, da es jedes Lebewesen in nur wenigen Sekunden von innen heraus zerfrisst. Sehr schmerzhaft." Er grinste, holte eine kleine Spinne aus dem Glas und setzte sie auf das Pult. „ _Caeruleus ignis_."

Die Spinne ging in hellblauen lodernden Flammen auf, die sich in ihr Inneres fraßen wie Säure. Für einen Augenblick sah es so aus, als hätte sie nie ein Fluch getroffen, doch plötzlich schien es, als würden blaue Flammen ihren Körper umtanzen. Das kleine Lebewesen erstarrte in seinen Bewegungen und rührte sich nicht mehr.

„Drei Sekunden", sagte Amycus lächelnd. „Drei Sekunden, um einen Lebewesen sowohl Höllenqualen als auch dem Tod auszusetzen. Jeder wird jetzt eine Spinne von mir bekommen und sie mithilfe des Fluches töten. Und denkt daran: Ihr habt tödliche Macht in euch, die es zu kontrollieren gilt."

Ich starrte die Spinne an, die Amycus vor mir auf den Tisch klatschte. Spinnen waren nicht gerade meine Lieblingstiere, um es lieb zu sagen, doch ich wollte diesen Fluch dennoch nicht ausführen. Schon aus Prinzip nicht. Dieser Fluch war bösartig und gefährlich.

„Sehr gut, Terrence", hörte ich hinter mir Amycus loben. „Zwanzig Punkte für Slytherin."

Ich musste gar nicht nach hinten schauen; ich wusste, dass Terrence seinen selbstgefälligen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt hatte und zufrieden grinste.

Mit den Händen baute ich eine kleine Barriere, damit die Spinne nicht vom Tisch krabbelte. Sie lief gegen meine Hand und ich stupste sie zurück. Für einen Moment schien sie fast verwirrt, doch dann nahm sie ihren Weg wieder auf.

„Was ist mit Ihnen, Miss Greengrass?"

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tage ließ Amycus' Stimme mich zusammenfahren.

„Sie wollen doch nicht, dass wir Ihnen die Regeln ein wenig... ins Gedächtnis rufen."

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und hob den Zauberstab. Allein die Vorstellung, wieder gefoltert zu werden, ließ mich schwindeln. „ _Caeruleus ignis_."

Die Spinne loderte in bläulichen Flammen auf und rührte sich wenige Sekunden später nicht mehr.

„Sehr gut, Miss Greengrass. 20 Punkte für Slytherin."

Mir war schlecht. Weil es mir so leicht gefallen war, ein Lebewesen zu töten. Zwei einfache Worte, die über Leben und Tod entschieden. Zwei Worte.

„Das lief ja wunderbar." Amycus nickte zufrieden und sammelte sämtliche toten Spinnen ein. „Die nächste Art des Feuers, das ich gerne mit Ihnen üben würde, ist, wie bereits erwähnt, das Dämonsfeuer. Es kann viele Gestalten annehmen. Spinnen, Schlangen, Adler... Ihrer Fantasie sind keine Grenzen gesetzt." Amycus grinste. „Es ist nicht sehr leicht zu kontrollieren, aber Sie werden damit schon klar kommen. Für die Kontrolle des Dämonsfeuer ist eine starke Konzentration erforderlich. Unachtsamkeit oder gar Angst könnten den Tod eines jeden bedeuten. Deswegen möchte ich, dass Sie mir zuerst den Gegenzauber nachsprechen. _E_ _xstinguende_."

„ _Exstinguende_ ", murmelte ich mit den anderen Schülern.

Amycus nickte zufrieden. „Ich werde jetzt ein paar Dämonsfeuer beschwören und Sie werden versuchen, sie zu löschen."

Er ging herum, murmelte etwas Unverständliches und beschwor ein kleines Feuer in Form eines Totenkopfs, das die anderen Schüler zu löschen versuchten.

„Das hier ist natürlich nur eine kleine Variante", erklärte Amycus beim Herumgehen. „Das Dämonsfeuer kann unendliche Dimensionen annehmen, wenn man es denn kontrollieren kann. Kontrolle ist das A und O." Er blieb vor mir stehen und grinste. Das Feuer tanzte vor meinen Augen hin und her, züngelte und zischte wie eine Schlange.

Ich packte den Zauberstab fester. „ _Exstinguende_."

Das Feuer erlosch.

„Sehr gut", lobte er. „20 Punkte für Slytherin."

Nachdem jeder Schüler das Feuer mehr oder minder erfolgreich gelöscht hatte, forderte uns Amycus auf, es selbst zu üben. Ich versagte kläglich, konnte meinem Zauberstab lediglich widerstrebend ein paar Fünkchen entlocken, die vor mir in der Luft hin und her tänzelten.

Nachdem der Unterricht vorbei war, packte ich rasch meine Sachen zusammen und verschwand so schnell wie möglich. Auf dem Gang begegnete ich plötzlich Blaise, der verloren im Gang stand.

„Blaise", rief ich. Diesmal würde er sich mir nicht entziehen.

Er wandte den Kopf, starrte mich an. Kurzerhand griff ich nach seinem Arm und zog ihn in eine Nische.

„Was ist los? Du redest nicht, du lachst nicht." Ich schluckte. „So kenne ich dich gar nicht."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte, er wäre mein Freund, weißt du? Dachte wirklich, man kann ihm vertrauen."

„Blaise..." Ich legte meinen Arm auf seine Schulter, überrascht, dass er tatsächlich redete.

„Aber Draco Malfoy kann man nicht vertrauen", sprach Blaise weiter. Er redete sich regelrecht in Rage, ballte fest die Fäuste, schnappte nach Luft. „Verdammt, ich liebe sie. Und das weiß er. Und plötzlich... sind sie verlobt."

„Sie konnten nicht anders", murmelte ich. „Ich weiß nicht genau, wieso, aber sie konnten nicht anders. Sonst würde ich jetzt nicht hier mir dir reden."

Sein Blick begegnete meinem, die Augen waren so schwarz, dass ich mich darin spiegelte. Wirre Locken, verzweifeltes Gesicht, gebrochenes Lächeln. Er schloss seine Augen wider und atmete hörbar durch.

„Das macht es nicht weniger schmerzhaft. Jedes Mal, wenn ich bei ihm bin, sehe ich diesen Ring an ihrem Finger vor mir. Sehe, wie er den Arm um sie legt... verdammt. Ich will sie doch nur vergessen."

Ich senkte den Kopf. Ich kannte das Gefühl.

„Ich will das hier nicht mehr. Haufenweise falsche Freunde. Schüler, die mich anstarren, als wäre ich ein Monster, nur weil ich eine grüne Krawatte trage und gezwungen wurde, sie zu foltern. Sie haben ja keine Ahnung..."

„Niemand weiß, was wir durchmachen, Blaise. Sie werden es vielleicht nie wissen. Aber wir müssen stark sein. Auch wenn es uns schlecht geht, wenn unsere Familien kaputt sind, wenn unsere Füße nur Millimeter vom Abgrund entfernt sind. Wir müssen stark sein."

Blaise fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. Kraftlos. Am Ende. „Wenn das so einfach wäre..."

„Ich will niemals behaupten, die Zeit heilt alle Wunden, weil das niemand hören will. Aber ich glaube immer noch, dass es besser wird. Für uns und für alle."

Blaise seufzte. „Komm her, Astoria. Bitte. Ich glaube, ich brauche eine Umarmung."

Ich lächelte, als sich seine Arme um mich schlossen. „Halte durch, Blaise. Ich glaube an dich", wisperte ich in sein Ohr und das Lächeln, dass sein Gesicht in diesem Moment erhellte, war unbeschreiblich. Er leuchtete auf wie ein helles Licht und für ein paar Sekunden glaubte ich, den echten Blaise unter diesen Fassade aus Verzweiflung und Verletztheit zu sehen, doch dieser Moment war so flüchtig wie ein Wimpernschlag. Als wäre er nie dagewesen.

x

In den nächsten Wochen dünnte die Schülerpopulation immer weiter aus. Die Carrows zwangen uns dazu, stundenlang nach ihrem Versteck zu suchen, doch nie wurden wir fündig. Irgendwann hatte ich genug und stahl mich davon, um meine Ruhe zu haben.

Ich saß in einer engen Nische, gequetscht zwischen eine Statue und die feste Mauer des Schlosses. Die untergehende Sonne wärmte angenehm meinen Rücken und spendete genug Licht für meine Lektüre. Ich war so vertieft darin, dass ich die Schritte gar nicht registrierte, bis sich plötzlich ein Schatten über mich legte. Panik umklammerte mein Herz in einem festen Griff. Hatten die Carrows mich entdeckt? Ich blickte auf und legte das Buch beiseite.

„Richie..." Erleichtert atmete auf, als seine grünen Augen mir schuldbewusst entgegenblickten.

„Es tut mir so leid." Er rang mit den Händen. „Ich habe mich so blöd verhalten. Diese Sache mit Daphne... ich hätte dich nicht deswegen meiden sollen... es tut mir so unfassbar leid... Verzeihst du mir?"

Ich sah ihn überrumpelt an. „Ich verstehe schon, dass du verwirrt warst und verletzt. Aber du hättest wirklich nicht..."

„Ich weiß", unterbrach er mich. „Ich war ein Idiot. Aber ich war einfach so durch den Wind, weil sie... du weißt schon... und ich glaube, ich brauchte einfach Zeit. Zum Nachdenken."

Ich nickte. „Das ist ja auch nachvollziehbar, aber..."

„Es tut mir so leid", unterbrach er mich wieder.

„Verdammt, hör auf, dich die ganze Zeit zu entschuldigen", rief ich. Genau genommen hatte ich ihm schon längst verziehen. „Ich verzeihe dir, Richie. Ich hätte an deiner Stelle wahrscheinlich auch das Weite gesucht."

Er hielt kurz inne. Dann lächelte er. „Ich hab dich vermisst. Wer hört mir denn jetzt zu, wenn ich über meine große Liebe schwadroniere."

Ich boxte ihm grinsend gegen den Arm. „Idiot."

Er lachte und quetschte sich neben mich in die enge Nische.

„Uff", machte ich. „Muss das sein?"

„Ja. Und jetzt will ich alles wissen. Was ist passiert? Was habt ihr Du-weißt-schon-wem gesagt?" Er blickte mich neugierig an, ein Hauch von Trauer in seinen Augen. Dieses Kind würde niemals seines sein. Nicht in dieser Welt.

„Wir haben so getan, als wäre es Dracos Kind. Du darfst das auf keinen Fall verraten, sonst sind Daphne und du tot. Hörst du, auf gar keinen Fall." Ich blickte ihn dringlich an. „Deswegen hat sie Schluss gemacht... sie liebt dich. Sie wollte dich beschützen."

„Oh", machte er. Und dann wieder: „Oh." Plötzlich kam Leben in ihn. „Merlin, ich war ja so dämlich. Ich muss sofort zu ihr und-"

„Nein!", rief ich panisch aus. „Bitte, du darfst das nicht kaputtmachen, Richie. Hier stehen Leben auf dem Spiel."

Er seufzte, die unbändige Freude verschwand aus seinem Gesicht und machte Enttäuschung platz. „Okay, okay. Ich versteh schon. Und was ist mit dir?"

„Was soll mit mir sein?", entgegnete ich ein wenig verwirrt.

„Na ja... Draco?"

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. „E-er hat mich geküsst."

Richie starrte mich an.

„Aber wir waren beide betrunken", rief ich schnell. „Und irgendwie verwirrt. Und..."

Er lachte. „Du bist rot wie eine Tomate."

Ich fasste mir an die heißen brennenden Wangen. „Oh."

„Wie war es?"

„Zu schön", sagte ich. „Jetzt will ich nur noch mehr. Wieso können wir nicht die Menschen lieben, die wir wollen?"

Richie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht, Tori. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht..."

Ich schwieg eine Weile und hing meinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Bestand vielleicht noch eine Chance, dass sich das alles hier zum Guten wendete? In einer anderen Welt, waren wir da vielleicht glücklich?

Ich verlor mich in der Vorstellung einer Welt, in der Draco und ich zusammen waren. Eine Welt, in der Mutter noch lebte und ich die liebenden Eltern hatte, die niemals dem Dunklen Lord dienen müssen. Eine Welt, in der Daphne und ich unbeschwert über Jungs und unsere Probleme reden konnten. Probleme, die eigentlich keine richtigen Probleme waren.

„Tori?"

Ich schreckte aus meinen Gedanken hoch. „Was?"

„Ich habe irgendwie ein ungutes Gefühl", erklärte Richie.

„Wie das?", erkundigte ich mich.

„Ich weiß nicht. Aber ich glaube, irgendetwas wird passieren. Und es wird nichts Gutes sein."

„Wann passiert hier denn jemals etwas Gutes?" Ich seufzte leise. Irgendwie wusste ich aber, dass er Recht hatte.

Und das hatte er tatsächlich. In dieser Nacht erwachte ich von lauten aufgebrachten Geräuschen, die aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen schienen. Die Tür zu unserem Schlafsaal wurde aufgerissen und Pansy stand im Türrahmen. Ihre Augen waren vor Schreck geweitet.

„Aufwachen", befahl sie drängend. „Professor Slughorn hat eine dringliche Nachricht für uns." Bevor ich überhaupt reagieren konnte, war sie schon weitergelaufen.

Sofort brachen Makayla und Brianna in Panik aus. Ich versuchte, Ruhe zu bewahren, und schlüpfte rasch in ein paar saubere Klamotten. Dann lief ich, ohne auf Brianna oder Makayla zu warten, in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sich schon einige verschlafene Schüler und Schülerinnen eingefunden hatten. Ich entdeckte Daphne, Blaise und Theo und gesellte mich zu ihnen.

„Was ist hier los?", wisperte ich, erhielt als Antwort aber nur ratloses Kopfschütteln.

Nach und nach strömten immer mehr Schüler in den Raum, bis schließlich das gesamte Haus versammelt war. Ich entdeckte Draco, der als letzter in den Raum trat und winkte ihn zu uns. Er stellte sich neben mich und ich suchte verzweifelt nach Worten, die ich zu ihm sagen könnte, aber mein Kopf war wie leergefegt. Also richtete ich meine Aufmerksamkeit auf Professor Slughorn, der in der Mitte stand und gerade seine Stimme erhob.

„Ich habe eine Nachricht von größter Dringlichkeit", sagte der alte Professor mit schneller Stimme. „Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, ist hierher unterwegs."

Ich tauschte einen ratlosen Blick mit Daphne.

Professor Slughorn atmete tief durch. „Harry Potter ist hier in Hogwarts."

Stimmen brandeten auf. Ich wandte mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu Theo, der meinen Blick mit einer seltsamen Ruhe erwiderte. Er schien das alles hier erwartet zu haben.

„Wir treffen uns mit den anderen Häusern in der Großen Halle", sprach Slughorn weiter. „Folgen Sie mir."

Mit schwirrendem Kopf folgte ich den anderen zur großen Halle, wo sich schon die anderen Häuser eingefunden hatten. Alle Augen waren auf Professor McGonagall gerichtet, die auf einem Podium stand und uns mit ernster Stimme die Lage eröffnete. Da ich minderjährig war, würde ich mich den flüchtenden Schülern wohl oder übel anschließen müssen.

Ich erschrak plötzlich, als McGonagalls Stimme von einer anderen kalten Stimme übertönt wurde, die zu keiner Person in der Halle gehörte. Der Dunkle Lord. Er schien aus den Wänden zu sprechen und er wollte Harry Potter und gab uns Zeit bis Mitternacht.

Stille schien plötzlich von der Großen Halle Besitz zu nehmen, bis Pansy aufstand und mit ihrem Arm auf Potter zeigte. Daphne schien sie aufhalten zu wollen, hielt aber in ihrer Bewegung inne. Wir mussten es wenigstens so aussehen lassen, als würden wir ihn ausliefern wollen. Falls der Dunkle Lord gewann, mussten wir dafür sorgen, dass wir nicht seinen Strafen zum Opfer fielen.

Auf Pansys Worte folgte eine Bewegung der Gryffindors. Ihnen folgten die anderen Häuser, bis alle dastanden mit erhobenen Zauberstäben und uns feindselig anstarrten.

McGonagall bedeutet uns, als Erste die Halle zu verlassen, um ein Duell zu vermeiden. Ich erhob mich und machte Anstalten, den anderen zu folgen, als ich aus dem Augenwinkel sah, wie Theo sich weigerte.

„Theo?", fragte ich ihn.

„Geh, Astoria", sagte er. „Geh und bring dich in Sicherheit."

„Aber... was ist mit dir?"

„Ich werde kämpfen" erwiderte er leise, aber entschlossen. „Vergiss, was ich gesagt habe. Man soll sich nicht verstecken. Sondern für das, was einen ausmacht, kämpfen. Für seine Überzeugungen, seine Meinung. Ich glaube, es ist es wert."

„Aber Theo", sagte ich leise.

„Geh, Astoria. Du hast zu viel zu verlieren. Ich habe nur meinen Vater. Wer weiß, ob ich morgen noch lebe? Wenn ich tot bin, will ich vorher wenigstens das Richtige getan haben." Theo reckte sein Kinn hoch.

„Oh Merlin", sagte ich. „Ich kann dich unmöglich..."

„Geh. Bitte." Sein Blick war so flehend, dass meine Brust sich zusammenzog.

Ohne einen weiteren Blick zu verschwenden, verließ ich mit den anderen Slytherins die Halle, bereit mich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Filch erteilte Draco Anweisungen, die er mit einem Nicken entgegennahm. Wir folgten ihm, bis er in einem Gang plötzlich stehen blieb.

„Ich will nur kurz etwas sagen, weil wir morgen alle tot sein könnten." Er hielt kurz inne. „Wir stecken alle in der selben Scheiße und ich will nicht, dass jemand meinetwegen stirbt. Also werden alle auf der Stelle dieses Schloss verlassen. Denkt gar nicht daran, euch mir zu widersetzen. Und…" Er zögerte. „Möge Salazar euch beistehen."

Alle senkten die Köpfe wie auf Kommando und in diesem einen Moment verband uns ein seltsames Gefühl. Es war fast, als wäre Salazar hier höchstpersönlich und sprach uns allen Mut und Zuversicht zu. Es legte sich wie eine kuschelige Decke um uns und spendete uns Trost, gab uns Mut für alles, was kam.

Wir waren die ersten, die im Raum der Wünsche ankamen. Ein Loch in der Wand enthüllte einen fackelbeschienenen Gang, der sich in der Dunkelheit verlor.

Zögernd folgte ich den anderen Schülern in den Eberkopf, wo uns der Wirt, ein alter Mann mit langem Bart und hellblauen Augen, der sich als Aberforth vorstellte, griesgrämig empfing.

Nach und nach traten immer mehr Schülerinnen und Schüler durch das Porträtloch und der kleine Raum füllte sich.

„Es werden Sie Mitarbeiter des Ordens erwarten, die Sie an einen sicheren Ort bringen", erklärte Aberforth, nachdem er uns alle angeherrscht hatte, wir sollen ruhig sein. „Zuerst die Erstklässler. Folgen Sie mir."

Eine Gruppe löste sich aus der Menge und der Raum wurde etwas leerer. Ich warf Draco einen kurzen Blick zu, doch er war damit beschäftigt, mit einigen Schülern zu verhandeln. Der Gedanke, dass wir bald schon alle tot sein könnten, dass wir vielleicht den nächsten Tag nicht mehr erlebten, war so gewaltig, dass er mir fast den Atem raubte.

Ich beobachtete, wie Daphne den Raum scannte, nach jemandem suchte. Richie? Ich stieß sie an.

„Wen suchst du?"

Sie schwieg und senkte den Blick. „Niemanden."

„Aber..."

Ihre blauen Augen bohrten sich in meine. „Niemanden", sagte sie scharf.

„Okay..." Ich trat ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Es machte mich schier verrückt, nicht zu wissen, was jetzt kam.

Aberforth holte nach und nach sämtliche Gruppen aus dem Raum und sie verschwanden. Schließlich waren nur noch wir übrig. Er bedeutete uns allen, ihm zu folgen. Die Slytherins setzten sich in Bewegung, ein Meer aus raschelnden schwarz-grünen Schuluniformen, das auf die Straße von Hogsmeade strömte.

„Ein Mitglied des Ordens sollte bald hier eintreffen", murrte Aberforth und verschwand wieder im Inneren des Pubs.

Ich schlang beide Arme um mich und blickte zu Draco, der alleine dastand, aufrecht und fest entschlossen. Wie von selbst trugen meine Füße mich zu ihm.

„Meinst du es ist eine gute Idee, dass der Orden uns holt?", fragte ich leise. „Ich meine, wird der Dunkle Lord nicht wütend sein?"

Draco schnaubte. „Das ist mir egal. Der Dunkle Lord hat außerdem genug Kämpfer. Ich denke, beim Orden sind sie in Sicherheit."

Ich überging, dass er _sie_ statt _wir_ gesagt hatte. „Und was wenn nicht? Weil wir Slytherins sind?"

„Sie mögen zwar nicht frei von Vorurteilen sein", erwiderte Draco, „aber wenigstens werden sie ihnen nicht wehtun." Wieder das _ihnen_.

Ich nickte kurz. „Aber wenn der Dunkle Lord gewinnt, wird er wütend auf dich sein."

„Verdammt, das ist doch egal", fuhr er mich an.

Ich zuckte zusammen. Ich machte mir doch nur Sorgen um ihn. „Wenn du meinst", murmelte ich leise und entfernte mich wieder von ihm.

Plötzlich beobachtete ich, wie Daphne sich davonstehlen wollte und rannte zu ihr hin, stellte mich ihr in den Weg, bevor sie die Tür zum Eberkopf erreichen konnte.

„Wo bei Salazar willst du hin?"

Sie starrte mich an, die Augen vor Panik ganz weit aufgerissen. „Richie... er war nicht im Raum... er wird kämpfen...Ich muss zu ihm."

„Nein, Daphne. Bitte, denk an dein Kind. Willst du es in Gefahr bringen? Wir müssen hier weg." Ich sah sie flehend an.

Sie packte meinen Arm, krallte ihre Finger fest darum. „Bitte, Tori, lass mich durch... Ich muss..."

„Daphne, nein", unterbrach ich sie. „Bitte... Ich will dich nicht verlieren..."

Sie schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Ich muss wissen, dass er in Sicherheit ist. Ich werde gehen und ihn holen und dann mit ihm verschwinden." Sie sah mich mit eiserner Entschlossenheit an.

„Und was, wenn du es nicht rechtzeitig schaffst zu fliehen? Wenn ihr gefangen seid?"

„Dann werde ich mit ihm sterben."

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und unterdrückte die aufsteigenden Tränen. „Nein. Tu mir das nicht an. Ich kann nicht auch noch dich verlieren."

„Ich muss", wisperte Daphne. Tränen formten sich in ihren Augen, kullerten ihre Wangen hinab. „Ich muss. Ich muss. Ich muss."

„Daphne, ich bitte dich, nein ich flehe dich an, tu das nicht. Ich könnte nicht damit leben, dich gehen gelassen zu haben, dich in den Tod rennen gelassen zu haben. Ich kann das nicht." Ich packte nun meinerseits ihren Arm.

„Astoria, bitte. Ich _liebe_ ihn. Kennst du dieses Gefühl, dass dieser eine Junge der Richtige ist? Dass du dein ganzes Leben mit ihm verbringen willst? Dass dir der Atem stockst, wenn du an ihn denkst, wenn du ihn siehst, wenn du ihn berührst?"

„Ja", hauchte ich leise. Mein Blick wanderte unwillkürlich zu Draco.

„Dieser Junge ist Richie für mich", sagte Daphne fahrig. „Also bitte, lass mich durch, mein Leben mit ihm verbringen, selbst wenn es nur die letzten Minuten sind. Selbst, wenn wir morgen tot sind."

„Ich kann das nicht", sagte ich hilflos.

„Verdammt, Astoria, bitte. Es ist meine Entscheidung, ich bin volljährig."

„Willst du wirklich einfach so dein Leben und das deines ungeborenen Kindes aufs Spiel setzen?" Ich sah in ihr blasses Gesicht, auf dem sich feuchte Tränenspuren abzeichneten. „Bist du dir ganz sicher?"

Daphne senkte den Kopf. „Ja."

Ich holte tief Luft. „Dann geh. Ich kann dir nichts verbieten. Ich kann dir nur sagen, dass ich dich wahnsinnig liebe. Du bist meine Schwester. Dich zu verlieren wäre für mich die Hölle."

Sie schniefte leise. „Ich liebe dich auch, Tori. Mehr, als du dir vorstellen kannst." Ihre beiden Arme schlangen sich um mich und wir bargen unsere Gesichter im Haar der anderen. Nun konnte auch ich die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du stirbst", sagte ich unter Tränen.

„Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du stirbst", entgegnete sie leise schluchzend. „Aber jetzt musst du mich gehen lassen. Bitte."

Wir lösten uns aus unserer Umarmung.

„Sei vorsichtig", sagte ich und wischte mir über das nasse Gesicht.

Sie lächelte kurz. „Auf jeden Fall." Und dann verschwand sie im Inneren des Eberkopfs, zu ihrer großen Liebe. Richie.

Ich schloss die Augen und sog die frühlingshafte Abendluft ein. Ein Entschluss formte sich in meinem Kopf und mir war klar, dass es so furchtbar dumm und leichtsinnig war, aber ich konnte Daphne nicht allein lassen. Ich musste wissen, dass sie lebte, dass es ihr gut ging.

Ich sah mich verstohlen um und stieß die Tür zum Eberkopf auf. Unbemerkt schlüpfte ich hinein und rannte los.


	24. Kapitel 23

Kapitel 23

Wo war sie? War es möglich, so schnell zu verschwinden?

Ich blickte mich kurz um und rannte dann los. Die Gänge schienen plötzlich endlos lang, das Schloss riesig und verwinkelt wie ein Labyrinth. Keuchend blieb ich stehen und stützte meine Hände auf die Knie.

„Daphne?", rief ich probehalber. Keine Antwort, bis auf die Blicke der Menschen, die sich in den Gängen tummelten. Auch sie schienen Leute zu suchen oder waren einfach nur scharf darauf zu kämpfen.

Ich drehte mich einmal um die eigene Achse und lief dann wieder los. Das war so eine dämliche Idee gewesen. Sie hätte schon irgendwie auf sich selbst aufgepasst. Ich hätte einfach dableiben sollen. War es schon zu spät für einen Rückzieher?

Wahrscheinlich. Es gab kein Entkommen, da musste ich jetzt durch.

Flüche sirrten um mich herum durch die Luft, als die ersten Todesser eintrafen. Langsam wurde mir der Ernst der Lage bewusst. Was, wenn mich ein Fluch zufällig traf? Mich verletzte oder … mich tötete?

Ich stolperte über losgelöste Gesteinsbrocken, Umhangsäume und Füße, wich Zauberern, Hexen und Flüchen aus. Es herrschte komplettes Chaos.

„Aufpassen", schrie plötzlich jemand. „Die Decke!"

Tatsächlich rieselten Staub und kleine Steinchen von der Decke hinab, Risse durchzogen den grauen Stein. Sie würde einstürzen!

Ich rannte los ebenso wie ein Dutzend andere, die vor Panik schrien. Prompt stolperte ich und stürzte, meine Wange schrappte über den kalten Steinboden. Ich schrie auf, doch niemand beachtete mich, Füße trampelten über mich hinweg, traten mir in den Bauch, auf Beine und Arme. Ich schirmte mein Gesicht mit den Händen ab und rollte mich zu einer Kugel zusammen, um den Tritten zu entgehen. Konnte mich denn keiner sehen, mir helfen? Ich schrie weiter um Hilfe, versuchte mich aufzurichten, aber meine Schreie gingen in dem allgemeinem Lärm unter. Plötzlich erschien eine Hand vor meiner Nase und eine vertraute Stimme schrie etwas. Ohne groß zu überlegen, griff ich nach der Hand und wurde mit einem kräftigen Ruck an eine starke männliche Brust gezogen. Ich fing an zu schluchzen und feste Arme schlossen sich um mich, brachten mich von dem Ort weg. Wenige Sekunden später stürzte die Decke laut krachend ein, eine große Staubwolke umhüllte uns und ließ mich laut husten.

„Danke", keuchte ich. „Ich hätte..."

„Schon gut", murmelte die Stimme. „Alles wird gut."

Meine Sicht klärte sich langsam und ich erkannte Vater, der mich mit seinen bernsteinfarbenen Augen musterte, mich richtig ansah, als könnte er nicht glauben, was er da sah. Er war leichenblass im Gesicht.

„Es tut mir so leid", wisperte er. „Mir ist gerade klargeworden, wie dumm ich war. Du hast recht, Tori, es war meine Schuld. Das alles, Moiras Tod..." Er hielt inne. „Daphnes und dein Leid. Ich hätte mich mehr um euch kümmern sollen, hätte euch sagen sollen, dass ich euch liebe. Oh Merlin..." Er vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und ich humpelte auf ihn zu und legte meine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Du hättest sterben können, gerade eben, und dann hättest du nicht gewusst, wie viel du mir bedeutest … Oh Astoria, es tut mir so leid." Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben sah ich, wie sich die Augen meines Vaters mit Tränen füllten. „Wenn ich nur die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte..."

„Es ist okay", wisperte ich und in diesem Moment war es das tatsächlich. All meine Wut, mein Frust, meine Enttäuschung waren mit einem Schlag weg. Er hatte sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt, um mich zu retten. Etwas Größeres konnte man nicht erwarten.

„Ich hab Moira so geliebt", sagte Vater leise.

Ich schloss die Arme um ihn. „Ich auch, Vater."

Er wischte sich hastig über die Augen. „Und ich habe ihr immer versprochen, für euch zu sorgen, falls sie einmal stirbt und ich... ich habe versagt."

Ich schwieg und presste meinen Kopf gegen seine Brust. Erst jetzt wurde mir klar, wie sehr Vater mir gefehlt hatte. „Du hast getan, was du konntest..."

„Und das war nicht genug, Tori. Ich war so mit meiner Trauer beschäftigt, dass ich mich gar nicht um eure Trauer gekümmert habe. Nicht nur ich habe sie verloren. Und ihr brauchtet mich doch so sehr..."

Ich schloss die Augen. „Mir tut es leid, dass ich dich so angefahren habe. Ich war so respektlos und selbstsüchtig. Ich hätte auch an dich denken sollen."

„Nein, Tori, wenn hier einer selbstsüchtig war, dann ich. Es ist nicht deine Aufgabe, auf mich aufzupassen, sondern meine, auf dich und Daphne Acht zu geben. Und ich habe versagt."

Ich schluchzte auf. „Ich hab dich so vermisst."

„Ich dich auch. Oh meine süße kleine Tori, nicht weinen." Er strich mir sanft über das Gesicht, aber ich konnte nicht mehr anders. „Ich liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch", schluchzte ich und schniefte.

„Warum hast du dich nicht in Sicherheit gebracht?"

Vaters Frage ließ mich zusammenfahren. „Ich... Daphne ist zurückgerannt und... ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste doch auf sie aufpassen."

Vater seufzte. „Oh Tori. Meine süße, warmherzige, aufopferungsvolle Tori. Kannst du dich noch erinnern, als du einen kleinen Vogel gefunden hast, der schon fast tot war? Du hast ihn mit ins Haus genommen und bist weinend zu Moira gerannt. „Der Vogel stirbt", hast du gerufen. „Mutter, er darf nicht sterben." Du hast nicht lockergelassen, bis Moira nicht ihre Medizin geholt hat und ihr ihn verarztet habt. Tagelang saßt du bei diesem Vogel, bis es ihm wieder besser ging. Du hast so sehr geweint, als wir ihn wieder freigelassen haben."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich erinnere mich nicht."

Vater lächelte und seine goldenen Augen strahlten kurz auf. „Du warst schon immer so fürsorglich. Hättest alles für uns getan. Und ich hab dir wehgetan, indem ich nichts für dich getan habe."

„Es ist okay, Vater", sagte ich. „Ich verzeihe dir. Ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir."

„Das habe ich schon, Tori. Schon längst. Komm, lass uns Daphne suchen und dann von hier verschwinden. Dieser Kampf ist nicht mehr unserer."

Ich folgte ihm humpelnd durch die bevölkerten Gänge, stolperte hinter ihm her. Ich hatte mir bestimmt den Fuß verstaucht. Vater schoss hin und wieder Flüche ab, um uns gegen Ordensleute, die uns angriffen, zu verteidigen. Kein Wunder, Vater trug das lange schwarze Gewand der Todesser.

„Tori, pass auf", rief er plötzlich.

Ich sah gerade noch, wie ein heller Blitz auf mich zuraste, bevor er mich in den Bauch traf. Die Welt um mich wurde dumpf, die Menschen waren verschwommene Gestalten. Graue Punkte tanzten vor meinen Augen und in meinen Ohren fiepte es laut. Ich taumelte und wurde von kräftigen Armen aufgefangen. Fühlte es sich so an zu sterben?

„Tori, bleib bei mir", sagte eine Stimme verzehrt.

Nur kurz die Augen schließen, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Nur ganz kurz...

„Tori! Nein! Augen auf! Wenn du jetzt die Augen zumachst, stir–" Ein lautes Krachen ertönte und verschluckte Vaters Stimme. „Tori! Bleib wach!"

Ich wollte etwas sagen, doch meine Zunge war so schwer als wöge sie Tonnen. Ein weiteres Krachen drang an mein Ohr, dann ein Schrei. Eine Gestalt tauchte hinter Vater auf. Ich wollte schreien, rufen, irgendetwas machen, doch ich konnte nur zusehen, wie ihn ein Fluch in den Rücken traf. Sein Rücken bog sich durch, seine Augen wurden auf einen Schlag leer, funkelten nicht mehr so schön golden. Die Arme um mich wurden schlaff. Und plötzlich fand ich meine Stimme wieder. Ich schrie, schrie lauter als ich jemals geschrien hatte. Es war ein Laut, der von Höllenqualen, von unermesslichen Schmerzen zeugte. Ich liebte meinen Vater und nun hatte ich ihn verloren.

Meine Welt war so scharf wie noch nie, die Laute schriller als sie sein sollten. Ich stürzte neben ihn, brach zusammen.

„Vater", schrie ich. „Vater, ich liebe dich." Doch er hörte mich nicht mehr. Sein Gesicht war starr, die Augen blickten mich leer an. Und in mir drin war nichts als eine schreckliche Leere. Und plötzlich war da Hass. Hass auf die Person, die ihn mir genommen hatte. Ich blickte auf, suchte den Raum ab und erkannte ihn. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte ich meinen Zauberstab gepackt und ihn auf den jungen Mann gerichtet. _Astoria, nicht_ , hallte Vaters Stimme in mir nach. _Das bist nicht du. Lass es._

Ich zuckte zusammen, der Zauberstab fiel auf den Boden und erzeugte ein groteskes klackendes Geräusch. Langsam wie in Zeitlupe sank ich zusammen auf dem Boden, wo Vater lag. Ich ergriff seine Hand, die noch warm war – wie ist so etwas möglich? – und brach in Tränen aus.

„Ich werde dich niemals vergessen", wisperte ich unter Tränen. „Du hast Fehler gemacht, aber du warst mein Vater. Und ich liebe dich. Oh Merlin, ich liebe dich."

Ich rollte mich neben ihm auf dem Boden zusammen und begann, unkontrolliert zu schluchzen. In mir herrschte ein solcher Aufruhr; Schmerz, Wut, Trauer. Es machte mich so verrückt, dass ich gar nicht bemerkte, wie um mich herum die Hölle ausbrach. Irgendjemand packte mich, zog mich weg und ich schrie. „Nein! Vater! Nein! Lass mich. Ich will zu ihm! Er ist mein Vater! Ich liebe ihn! Lass mich!"

Blind vor Tränen stolperte ich und fiel auf die Knie, wo ich liegen blieb. Eine große Staubwolke kam mir entgegen und vernebelte meine Sicht zusätzlich. Ein weiterer Korridor war eingestürzt. Doch es kümmerte mich nicht.

Als ich wieder in der Lage war, zu gehen, stand ich auf. Entschlossenheit hatte sich in mir geformt. Ich würde Daphne finden. Ich würde sie finden und mit ihr von hier verschwinden, den letzten Rest meiner Familie retten. Wankend machte ich mich auf dem Weg, wich so gut es ging Flüchen aus, doch es trafen mich dennoch ein paar. Mein Körper war überzogen von Kratzern, Schrammen, Staub. Meine Kleidung war zerrissen. Ich wollte das hier nicht. Ich wollte doch nur meine Familie retten. Und jetzt...

Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, oh Merlin.

Fast wäre ich wieder in Tränen ausgebrochen, aber ich musste jetzt stark sein. Für Daphne.

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich schon durch die endlosen Gänge irrte, aber es war sicher schon Mitternacht. Dementoren bedrohten mich, Riesen versperrten mir den Weg, Flüche sirrten um mich herum durch die Luft und ich verlor langsam den Mut. Was, wenn Daphne längst tot war?

Nein, halt! Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Sie lebte. Ganz bestimmt. Ich durfte nur nicht aufgeben. Nicht aufgeben, Astoria.

Ich stolperte weiter. Verdammt, lief ich eigentlich im Kreis? So groß konnte das Schloss doch nicht sein.

„Astoria, pass auf!"

Ich schrak zusammen und konnte mich gerade umdrehen, um zu sehen, dass ein Fluch auf mich zuschoss. Unaufhaltsam. Ich war nicht mehr in der Lage, etwas zu tun. Ich war erschöpft, ich war verletzt. Ich hatte keine Kraft mehr. Doch der Fluch traf gar nicht mich, sondern schoss nach oben. Erleichtert wollte ich gerade nachschauen, wer mich gewarnt hatte, als ich plötzlich eine weitere Warnung hörte.

„Astoria, die Decke!"

Staub rieselte langsam auf meine Nase und da lösten sich schon die ersten Gesteinsbrocken. Der Fluch war nie für mich bestimmt gewesen. Ich wollte losrennen, doch da krachte ein fetter Brocken direkt vor meine Füße und versperrte mir den Fluchtweg. Plötzlich rammte mich etwas und ich stürzte zu Boden, schlug mit dem Ellenbogen hart auf, während um mich herum dicke Brocken aufschlugen. Die Luft war erfüllt von Staub. Und über mir lag schützend eine Person, bewahrte mich davor, von Steinen getroffen zu werden. Bereits wenige Sekunden später war es vorbei. Die vertraut riechende Person rappelte sich auf und half mir auf die Beine. Mein Herz klopfte schneller. Draco.

„Was in Merlins verdammten Namen machst du hier?", schrie er los, sein Gesicht vor Wut verzerrt.

Ich zuckte zusammen, Wut sprudelte in mir hoch. „Und was denkst du, machst du hier?", schrie ich zurück. „Solltest du nicht in Sicherheit sein?"

„Du hättest einfach da bleiben sollen, du Idiot", rief er aufgebracht. Sein Gesicht war knallrot. „Stattdessen stolperst du durch dieses verfluchte Schloss und lässt dich fast _umbringen_. Das hier hätte dich _töten_ können!"

„Dich auch", schrie ich zurück. „Was bei Salazar willst du überhaupt hier? Hm?"

Draco reckte das Kinn nach oben. „Das geht dich einen Dreck an."

„So? Dann gehen dich meine Angelegenheiten auch einen Dreck an!" Ich ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Verdammt, Greengrass. Das ist so dumm von dir!"

„Verdammt, Malfoy! Du bist genauso dumm wie ich!"

„Ich bin siebzehn, verdammt. Du bist erst fünfzehn." Draco funkelte mich an. „Ich darf allein entscheiden, was ich mache."

„Und was bringt dich auf die wahnwitzige Idee, dass ich mache, was du willst?" Ich funkelte zurück.

„Scheiße, Greengrass. Ich bin so froh, dass du lebst." Seine Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort leiser.

„Nein, _i_ _ch_ bin so froh, dass _du_ lebst", wisperte ich und brach in Tränen aus. Plötzlich fühlte ich seine starken Arme um mich und ich verlor vollends die Kontrolle. Ich schluchzte hemmungslos, presste mein Gesicht an seine Brust. „Vater ist … t-tot …"

„Crabbe ist tot", wisperte Draco ausdruckslos. Doch ich wusste, dass er hinter seiner Fassade schrie. Also schlang ich die Arme fester um ihn, hielt ihn und weinte um alles, was ich verloren hatte, um jede schreckliche Sache, die passiert war. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit verging, doch irgendwann versiegten meine Tränen.

„Oh Merlin … Draco …", brachte ich schließlich hervor.

„Es ist okay", wisperte er und strich mir eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Für einen Moment hatte ich das Gefühl, bis auf den Grund seiner Seele zu sehen. Doch dann verschloss er sich wieder wie ein Tagebuch mit unzähligen Sicherheitsschlössern. „Wieso bist du hier?", fragte er leise.

„Daphne, sie ist wieder reingerannt. Sie wollte den Vater ihres Kindes suchen … Ich konnte nicht anders."

Draco atmete tief durch, als ränge er nach Fassung. „Okay… Okay… Dann lass uns sie suchen und von hier verschwinden."

Es missfiel mir, mich aus der Umarmung lösen zu müssen. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich nicht mehr ganz, als hätte Draco ein Stück von mir genommen. Als wäre ich nur mit ihm komplett. Ich folgte ihm durch die Trümmer, die fast im gesamten Gang herumlagen. Über uns konnte ich die Decke des oberen Gangs erkennen, schwarz und dunkel, aber fest. Draco war zielstrebig und entschlossen, anders als ich mich fühlte. Sein Umhang war stellenweise zerrissen und er roch ein bisschen versengt, doch ich fragte nicht nach. Stattdessen betrachtete ich das perfekte V das seine Schultern und sein Rücken bildeten. Ich erkannte Blutflecken auf seinem weißen Hemd und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als ein Ordenskämpfer Draco erkannte und ihn angriff. Ich schlug die Hände vor den Mund, als die beiden sich duellierten, doch ich wagte nicht, meinen Zauberstab zu ziehen.

„Geh", rief Draco, während er einem Fluch seines Gegners auswich. „Such Daphne und verschwinde von hier. Ich komm allein klar."

„Aber Draco..."

„Geh, Astoria!" Er schoss einen Fluch ab, der seinen Gegner an der Brust traf.

„Ich kann dich doch nicht –"

„Geh, jetzt!" Ein Fluch streifte seine Schulter, das Hemd färbte sich an der Stelle sofort rot. „Bitte!"

Ein Plan formte sich in meinem Kopf. Ich wandte mich mit hängendem Kopf um und lief einige Schritte, als würde ich tatsächlich verschwinden. Dann fuhr ich wie vom Blitz getroffen herum und richtete meinen Zauberstab auf Dracos Gegner. „ _Petrificus Totalus_!"

Der Mann sah mein Manöver nicht kommen und schaffte es nicht rechtzeitig sich abzuschirmen. Wie zu Stein geworden fiel er starr auf den Boden, unfähig sich zu bewegen.

Ich stieß einen triumphierenden Laut aus. Draco schien ein wenig überrascht zu sein. „Tori… Das war großartig."

Ich grinste ihn an, dann wurde ich wieder ernst. Ich musste schleunigst Daphne finden.

„Komm", sagte Draco und griff nach meiner Hand. „Wir gehen in den Wald."

„Aber … Daphne …"

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie da sein wird", erklärte Draco.

„Aber was, wenn nicht?" Ich sah ihn zweifelnd an. Wenn sie Richie gefunden hatte, würde sie höchstwahrscheinlich nicht im Wald sein.

Er senkte den Blick. „Ich muss Mutter und Vater suchen und gucken, ob es ihnen gut geht."

Ich nickte sanft. „Das verstehe ich. Geh sie suchen. Ich werde nach Daphne schauen."

„Nein. Ich kann dich nicht allein lassen." Ich sah, dass er innerlich zerrissen war.

„Geh", sagte ich. „Ich schaffe das. Ich bin nicht schwach."

Er lächelte. „Ich weiß, Tori. Aber … Ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen, wenn dir etwas zustößt."

„Geh schon", drängte ich ihn. „Tu, was du tun musst."

Er schien mit sich zu ringen, doch dann nickte er. „Pass auf dich auf. Wir sehen uns, wenn das hier vorbei ist." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich um und ließ mich zurück.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte ich leise, doch er hörte mich natürlich nicht mehr. Es fühlte sich dennoch gut an, es endlich auszusprechen. Denn es war so, ich liebte ihn.

Zögernd machte ich mich auf den Weg durch die Gänge, in denen Menschen immer noch um ihr Leben kämpften. Krieg war etwas so Abscheuliches. Mein Ziel war die Große Halle, wo sicher einige Menschen sein würden, denn sie war groß genug für alle Anwesenden.

In der Großen Halle waren tatsächlich viele Menschen. Trauer hing über ihnen wie ein dunkler Schleier, sie standen in kleinen Gruppen und beweinten die Gefallenen. Ein Ziehen in der Brust erinnerte mich an meinen eigenen Verlust.

Und da entdeckte ich sie. Sie saß allein und verloren auf dem Boden und starrte ins Leere. Ich rannte auf sie zu und schloss sie in die Arme.

„Oh Merlin, Daphne, ich bin so froh dich zu sehen", rief ich. Tränen strömten aus meinen Augen.

„Astoria", sagte Daphne verwundert. „Was machst du denn hier? Solltest du nicht...?"

„Ich musste dir folgen. Ich konnte nicht anders. Oh, Daphne, ich dachte schon, du bist tot."

Sie schloss die Augen. „Ich finde ihn nicht. Ich hab alles abgesucht, aber ich finde ihn nicht." Stumme Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab.

„Es ist so schrecklich", schluchzte ich los. „Daphne, Vater ist tot."

Sie erstarrte, ihre Stimme war nur noch ein leiser Hauch. „Nein."

Ich brach erneut in Tränen aus und sie fiel ein. Schluchzend hielten wir uns in den Armen und spendeten uns Trost.

„Ich hab ihn geliebt, obwohl er ein Mistkerl war" schluchzte sie.

„Ich ihn auch… Daphne, weißt du noch, wie er uns an deinem siebten Geburtstag überrascht hat? Er hat uns … mit in den Zoo genommen, wo es so viele Tiere gab … Mutter war so glücklich und hat so laut gelacht … Und er hat gesagt: „Moira, weißt du, wie schön du heute bist? Ich liebe dich." Dann hat er sie in den Arm genommen." Ich stockte kurz, als die Erinnerung in meinem Kopf Gestalt annahm. „Er hat sie geküsst und sie hat gekichert wie ein kleines Mädchen … Und du hast gesagt: „Bähh, wie eklig." Sie haben gelacht und uns ein Eis gekauft und abends, als wir beide so müde waren, hat er uns ins Bett gebracht, uns zugedeckt und uns gesagt, dass wir seine kleinen Prinzessinnen sind und … dass er uns liebt."

Daphne lächelte unter Tränen. „Ja, ich erinnere mich. Es war so ein schöner Tag. Wir waren so glücklich."

Ich schniefte leise und zog sie an mich, hielt sie fest. „Ich will dich nicht verlieren."

„Ich dich auch nicht", wisperte sie.

„Daphne", rief plötzlich jemand. „Astoria."

Wir blickten beide gleichzeitig hoch.

„Richie", sagte Daphne und ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten. Sie sprang auf und schlang die Arme um ihn. Richie lächelte und küsste sie. Auch ich musste lächeln. Ich konnte die Liebe der beiden förmlich spüren, so wunderschön und rein inmitten all des schmutzigen Leides.

„Ich liebe dich", schluchzte Daphne.

„Ich liebe _dich_ ", sagte Richie und drückte sie an sich. Aber irgendetwas stimmte da nicht. Mir fiel auf, dass er irgendwie zusammengekrümmt stand. Ich sah den dumpfen Glanz von Schmerz in seinen Augen.

„Richie, was ist los?", fragte ich misstrauisch.

„Ein Fluch hat mich getroffen", sagte er. „Ich glaube, ich verblute gerade innerlich."

Daphne wurde blass. „Merlin, nein. Nein!"

Er senkte den Blick, konnte sie nicht ansehen.

„Sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist!" Daphnes Stimme zitterte heftig. „Sag es."

„Ich sterbe, Daphne", sagte er.

Sie vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen und schluchzte. Er schlang die Arme um sie, wollte etwas sagen, doch plötzlich gerieten die Menschen in Aufruhr. Sie strömten nach draußen, um zu sehen, was los war. Harry Potter, ihr Held, ihr Symbol der Hoffnung, war tot. Der Dunkle Lord versuchte, die Widerstandsversuche der Menge zu unterbinden. Ein weiterer Kampf brach aus. Ich stürmte nach draußen, um Draco zu suchen.

„Na na, wo wollen wir hin?" Bellatrix stellte sich mir in den Weg und grinste. „Kämpfe. Kämpfe für unseren Lord. Heute wird eine siegreiche Nacht!"

„Lass mich durch", rief ich.

Bellatrix lachte. „Kämpfe, du elendes Gör. Kämpfe!"

Daphne tauchte neben mir auf. „Astoria, wo ist er? Wo ist Richie? Ich hab ihn verloren!"

„Na los", drängte Bellatrix weiter. „ _Caeruleus ignis._ " Ein Mensch ging in den blauen Flammen auf und sie lachte. „Habt ihr das nicht gelernt? … Kämpfe oder ich foltere deine Schwester!"

Ich erstarrte. Es würde das Kind töten!

 _Schieß daneben_ , formte Daphne panisch mit ihren Lippen.

Ich griff nach meinem Zauberstab und sah mich völlig überfordert um. Dann richtete ich ihn auf eine Säule, unweit eines Ordensmitglied und atmete tief durch. „ _Caeruleus ignis_."

Plötzlich ging alles ganz schnell. Ich spürte einen heftigen Stoß im Rücken und wandte mich um, aber ich fand keinen Menschen in meiner Nähe, der mich angestoßen haben könnte. In meinem Moment der Unachtsamkeit hatte ich meinen Zauberstab von seinem Ziel abgewandt und der Fluch schoss los, auf Daphne zu, mitten auf ihre Brust. Mein Herz blieb stehen, als der Blitz sie an der Stelle, wo ihr Herz sich befand, traf und sie in hellen blauen Flammen aufging. Das Feuer fraß sich in ihr Inneres und sie fiel, oh wie sie fiel. Ihre blauen Augen starrten mich erschreckt an, und dann lag sie da und rührte sich nicht mehr und starrte mich an und …

„Du hast deine Schwester umgebracht", gackerte Bellatrix los und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Ich starrte Daphne an, meine Schwester … Ich … ich hatte sie umgebracht. Oh Merlin, ich hatte meine _Schwester_ umgebracht.

Ich musste hier weg, sofort. Jetzt. Bellatrix' Gelächter hallte immer noch in meinen Ohren, als ich aus dem Schloss rannte, weg von allem.

Und dann weinte ich und schrie und taumelte. Menschen strömten mir entgegen. Fremde, alles Fremde. Und da waren keine rettenden Arme, die mich auffingen. Keine Stimme, die mir sagte, dass alles gut gehen würde. Ich war allein. Mutterseelenallein.

Ich hatte meine Schwester getötet.

Ich konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fasste. Nur ein einziges Wort schwebte über allem. _Lauf._

Ich rannte.


	25. Kapitel 24

Kapitel 24

5 Jahre später…

Schuld ist ein schreckliches Gefühl, erst nur ein kleiner Klumpen in deinem Magen, ein Kloß in deinem Hals, doch sie wächst und wächst, bis dein Magen schmerzt, bis du nicht mehr sprechen kannst, bis du nur noch denken kannst: „Oh nein, was habe ich getan?" Bis du nicht mehr schlafen kannst, weil deine Gedanken rasen und du dich in deinem Bett hin und her wirfst. Bis du versuchst, die Stimmen zu ertränken, bis du nicht mehr sein kannst, weil die Schuld alles auffrisst, sodass du nur noch eine Hülle bist. Ein Schatten deiner selbst.

Schuld ist eine Qual, die wächst und wächst und wächst. Unaufhaltsam.

Ich hatte meine Schwester getötet. Tage waren vergangen, Monate und Jahre, und die Schuld wuchs unaufhaltsam. Jeden Tag wurden die Qualen schlimmer. Jeden Tag stellte ich mir vor, wie glücklich sie hätte sein können. Nun saß ich in einer Kneipe in einem kleinen Fischerdorf an der Adria und hielt mein Bierglas fest umklammert, als wäre es eine Rettungsleine.

Fünf Jahre Einsamkeit. Oberflächliche Konversationen mit Leuten, die ich gar nicht kannte und unzählige Ortswechsel lagen hinter mir. Lange hatte ich es mir nicht eingestehen wollen, aber ich war auf der Flucht. Floh vor der Schuld, vor mir selbst, vor Draco. Aber ich konnte dem nicht entfliehen, dachte Tag und Nacht an alles, was ich verloren, was ich zerstört hatte. Wenige Minuten noch und wir hätten alle glücklich sein können. Daphne und Richie und ihr kleines Baby, ich und… Draco.

Aber es kam anders.

Ich betrachtete die gelblich goldene Flüssigkeit in meinem Glas, schwenkte sie hin und her. Ich hatte schnell herausgefunden, dass Alkohol nicht dauerhaft half. Die Sorglosigkeit war nur von kurzer Dauer, danach schlug die Realität ein, heftiger als je zuvor. Es gab kein Entkommen.

Die Kneipe, in der ich saß, lag in der Hand der Einheimischen, war bevölkert von der Art von Menschen, die man tagsüber in einer Kneipe erwartet anzutreffen. In einer staubigen Ecke saß ein Mann und starrte das leere Schnapsglas vor ihm an, Tränen waren auf seinen Wangen getrocknet, das Gesicht zerfurcht von Leid. An einem weiteren Tisch saßen zwei Männer, offensichtlich betrunken, und spielten lautstark Karten. Die Bar war bis auf zwei weitere Männer, die leise verhandelten, leer, nur der Barkeeper stand hinter dem Tresen, wischte ein Glas trocken und beäugte seine Gäste. Es war schmutzig, staubig und dunkel, ein Ort, an dem man sich nicht unbedingt wohlfühlte, aber hier stellte niemand unerwünschte Fragen. Zu meinem Glück.

Die Tür schwang knarrend auf und brachte einen Schwall Sonnenlicht herein, das mich blendete, der Staub tanzte in der Luft. Ich drückte mich tiefer in die dunkle Ecke, um nicht erkannt zu werden. Sicher ist sicher. Im Türrahmen stand ein Mann, groß und gut gebaut, und wurde angestrahlt von der Sonne, was seine Silhouette zum Leuchten brachte, als wäre er ein Engel. Die Tür schwang wieder zu und ich brauchte einen Moment, bis ich mich wieder an das Dämmerlicht gewöhnt hatte. Der Mann trat an die Bar und ich erstarrte. Nein, oh Merlin, nein. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Er, hier. Fünf Jahre war ich vor allem davongelaufen, das ich kannte, hatte mich darum bemüht, keine Spuren zu hinterlassen und nun war er hier.

Seine Stimme war vertraut und fremd zugleich, als er ein Bier orderte. Tiefer und erwachsener, aber auch betrübter und freudlos. Er wandte sich um, während der Barkeeper ihm das Bier zapfte und für einen Moment begegneten sich unsere Blicke, seine grauen Augen trafen auf meine verwandelten blauen. Ich drückte mich mit wild klopfendem Herzen gegen die Wand, hoffte, betete, dass er mich in dem diffusen Licht nicht erkannte, und mich für einen Schatten seiner Vergangenheit abtat. Denn genau das war ich, ein Schatten.

Der Barkeeper schob sein Bier über den Tresen und Draco nahm es entgegen, sah sich nach einem Platz um. Seine Augen schweiften wieder über mich hinweg – und diesmal kam er auf mich zu.

„Daphne?" Seine Stimme klang belegt und rau. „Das … das ist unmöglich …"

„Wer sind Sie? Und wer ist diese Daphne?", antwortete ich in perfektem Italienisch, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Mit der Zeit fiel mir das Lügen immer leichter, es hinterließ noch nicht einmal einen bitteren Geschmack mehr.

Das Leuchten in seinen Augen erlosch. „Tut mir leid", murmelte er ebenfalls auf Italienisch. „Ich muss Sie verwechselt haben." Draco wandte sich von mir ab und setzte sich an einen anderen Tisch und ich wollte rufen, nein schreien, dass ich hier war, hier direkt bei ihm. Und dass ich ihn liebte, immer noch. Nach all den Jahren.

Wieso hatte ich auch heute Daphnes Aussehen angenommen, um mich zu tarnen, um ihr die letzte Ehre zu erweisen? Wie hatte ich so dumm sein können? Am liebsten hätte ich mich selbst geschlagen für die auffällige Verkleidung. Aber hätte ich damit rechnen können, dass Draco ausgerechnet heute hier auftauchte?

Ich beobachtete ihn, wie er sein Bier trank und die gegenüberliegende Wand anstarrte. Sein Haar war eine Nuance dunkler geworden, das Gesicht kantiger und härter. Aber es war Draco. Eindeutig. Was bei Salazar machte er hier? Ich hatte in den britischen Medien erfahren, dass seine Familie

verschont wurde. Was hatte er zu befürchten? Wieso ging er nicht seinem Leben nach, arbeitete, suchte sich ein schönes Mädchen, gründete eine Familie?

Draco wischte sich den Schaum vom Mund, erhob sich und wandte sich zum Gehen. Nachdem die Tür hinter ihm zugeschlagen war, hielt mich nichts mehr. Der Drang zur Flucht, den ich bis jetzt erfolgreich unterdrückt hatte, schlug heftig zu. Ich sprang auf und hastete ihm hinterher, trat in die sonnenbeschienene Gasse. Wo war er hin? Ich blickte mich um, nach rechts und links, doch er war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Erleichtert machte ich mich auf den Weg zu meiner Unterkunft, eine heruntergekommene Einzimmerwohnung mit einer ranzigen Matratze auf dem Boden, die fast den gesamten Raum einnahm. Es war nicht gerade luxuriös, aber es war annehmbar. Man musste nehmen, was man kriegen konnte. Eins der Dinge, die ich auf der Flucht gelernt hatte.

Während des Weges befiel mich das Gefühl, dass ich nicht allein war. Es war diese Art von unangenehmer Gewissheit, die das Herz schneller schlagen lässt, die Schritte unmerklich beschleunigt, diese seltsame unbegründete Panik. Ein Kribbeln im Nacken. Irgendjemand folgte mir.

Ich beschleunigte meine Schritte nun merklich, bis ich praktisch rannte und lauschte auf mögliche Schritte. Da! Nicht sehr laut, gedämpft und zaghaft, aber da. Schritte. Plötzlich merkte ich, dass ich in eine Sackgasse gelaufen war. Verdammt. Ich spürte förmlich den Atem meines Verfolgers in meinem Nacken und griff an meine Hüfte, wo mein auf dem Schwarzmarkt besorgter Zauberstab sich befand. Er funktionierte zwar nicht so gut wie meiner, aber er schenkte mir Sicherheit und tat seine Dienste. Außerdem sorgte er dafür, dass niemand mich fand. Ich fuhr herum, als das Gefühl unerträglich wurde, und da, wenige Meter entfernt, stand Draco und musterte mich.

„Haben Sie mich erschreckt", versuchte ich die Fassade aufrechtzuerhalten. „Wieso zum Teufel folgen Sie mir?"

„Lass die Spielchen", erwiderte er auf Englisch.

„Tut mir leid, ich verstehe Sie nicht." Ein weiterer verzweifelter Versuch.

„Woher kennst du Daphne? Was weißt du über sie?" Er trat einen Schritt näher, woraufhin ich gezwungen war, zurückzuweichen. „Wer bist du?" Noch ein Schritt. Die warme Mauer drückte sich in meinen Rücken. „Wo ist Astoria?"

Meine Knie begannen zu zittern, mein Herz klopfte so wild wie nach einer Verfolgungsjagd. Länger hielt ich nicht durch. „Was reden Sie da?"

„Hör auf, du weißt, was ich meine." Er trat näher, so nah, dass ich ihn riechen konnte, diesen vertrauten Duft. Ich schloss die Augen. Und er verstand. „Astoria." Seine Stimme war ein leises Hauchen, dass mir die Haare zu Berge stehen ließ. Er schloss die Augen, als könnte er nicht glauben, dass ich es war.

Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr, ihm etwas vorzumachen. Er wusste Bescheid. „Draco … Es tut mir so leid …"

„Wo machst du hier?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wieso bist du weggelaufen? Und Daphne..."

Ich blickte ihm tief in diese wunderschönen grauen Augen. „Das… ist eine lange Geschichte."

Ich bedeutete ihm, mir zu folgen. Wir liefen durch die kleinen geschwungenen Gassen, bis wir bei meiner Wohnung ankamen. Ich bedeutete ihm einzutreten.

Die untergehende Sonne, die durch das winzige staubige Fenster meiner Wohnung fiel, malte verwirbelte Schatten auf sein Gesicht. Seine Augen waren so intensiv grau, dass es mir den Atem raubte. Draco. Und er war hier, hier bei mir.

„Rede mit mir", forderte er, nachdem ich mich mit einem Wink des Zauberstabs zu meinem alten Ich gemausert hatte. Lange braune Locken, goldene Augen. Das einzige, was neu war, war die Gehetztheit in meinem Blick, die Erfahrung, die meine hellen Kinderaugen getrübt hatte. Ich war nicht mehr so naiv zu glauben, dass in jedem Menschen etwas Gutes steckte, denn dem war nicht so. Ich war das beste Beispiel.

Seufzend ließ ich mich neben ihn auf die Matratze fallen, rot im Gesicht vor Scham, da das nun mein Leben war. Dreck, Perspektivlosigkeit, Flucht. „Warum bist du hier, Draco?", fragte ich ergeben.

„Auf eine Frage stellt man keine Gegenfrage."

Ich schnaubte. „Mit so Kleinigkeiten schlage ich mich schon lange nicht mehr herum. Ich habe andere Prioritäten."

„Und zwar?" Er blickte mich direkt an. Fast schon fühlte ich mich entblößt unter seinem Blick.

Ich funkelte ihn an. „Nicht verhaftet werden. Weil ich eine Mörderin bin." Ich spuckte das Wort förmlich aus.

Er schwieg, fuhr sich durch das Haar. Er trug es jetzt kürzer, fiel mir auf. Schließlich erwiderte er etwas, seine Stimme so leise wie ein Windhauch. „Nennst du das ein Leben? Immerzu von dem davonrennen, was dich jagt? Macht dich das glücklich?"

„Was erwartest du?", fragte ich. „Willst du jetzt hören, dass ich es liebe in einem Drecksloch zu wohnen, Menschen möglichst zu meiden und jeden Job anzunehmen, sei er noch so schlimm? Denn das tue ich nicht. Ich hasse es."

„Dann komm nach Hause, Astoria. Mit … mit mir." Der Blick, den er mir zuwarf, brach mein Herz.

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. „Ich kann nicht. Das weißt du. Nennst du lebenslang eingesperrt sein etwa ein Leben?"

Er senkte den Kopf und betrachtete nachdenklich seine Fingerknöchel. Nach einer Weile antwortete er mir. „Nein. Aber das hier ist auch keines." Er machte eine ausschweifende Handbewegung, wie um mir deutlich zu machen, woraus mein Leben jetzt bestand. Aber das wusste ich nur zu gut.

„Warum bist du hier?", wiederholte ich meine Frage und überging seine vorige Aussage. „Solltest du nicht in Malfoy Manor sitzen und Weintrauben essen, während ein paar Hauselfen deine Füße massieren und deine wunderschöne Freundin Geige spielt?" Der Sarkasmus triefte aus meiner Stimme. Ich wollte einfach nur allein sein und mein Dasein fristen. Draco hatte hier nichts verloren. Außerdem befürchtete ich bei jedem Wort, das über seine Lippen drang, schwach zu werden. Und das durfte einfach nicht geschehen.

Draco schnaubte. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung. Verdammt, wann bist du so verbittert geworden? Du warst immer so…"

„Naiv, dumm, kindisch, leichtgläubig... Soll ich weitermachen?" Ich erwiderte seinen Blick mit einer neuen Härte.

„Hoffnungsvoll", sagte er und hob mein Kinn mit seinen Fingern an, damit ich ihm direkt in die Augen sah. Bei der Berührung zuckte ich zusammen, meine Kehle wurde eng. Lange ertrug ich das nicht mehr. „Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr du uns allen Mut gemacht hast. Blaise, Theo, Daphne… mir."

„Du kannst aufhören zu lügen, Draco", erwiderte ich und wand mich aus seinem Griff. „Ich werde nicht verletzt sein. Das bin ich schon längst."

„Ich lüge nicht", versicherte er. „Es ist die Wahrheit, Astoria. Tori. Ich weiß, ich war niemals eine Person, der man vertrauen konnte. Ich weiß, ich habe sehr oft gelogen. Aber für di-" Er unterbrach sich. „Ich lüge dich nicht an."

Ich wandte den Blick ab und schwieg. Hoffentlich würde er von selbst gehen.

Draco neben mir atmete hörbar ein und aus. „Sie verachten uns. Alle. Auf der Straße hört man sie tuscheln, ich kann sehen, wie sie sich Blicke zuwerfen und flüstern: „Verräter." Ich könnte dir von den unzähligen Malen erzählen, die ich angegriffen worden bin, beschimpft, verprügelt. Ich könnte dir ein Lied davon singen, wie es sich anfühlt, mit dem Gesicht im Dreck zu liegen und sich zu wünschen, man würde nicht mehr leben." Seine Stimme brach, doch er zwang sich zum Weiterreden. „Ich bin immer noch bei allen unten durch. Aber ich gebe nicht auf. Das habe ich von dir gelernt, weißt du? Dass man immer darauf hoffen soll, dass alles besser wird."

„Dann hör auf damit", sagte ich. „Weil es nicht stimmt. Kein Wunder dieser Welt könnte mich aus dieser Situation retten."

„Astoria..."

„Nein, hör auf... Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn du gehst. Es wird schon dunkel." So, jetzt hatte ich es gesagt. Ich wagte es nicht, ihn anzusehen.

Für einen Moment glaubte ich, er wollte etwas erwidern, doch er erhob sich nur, die Matratze quietschte laut, und er ging den einen Schritt zur Tür. Er griff nach dem Knauf, hielt inne und wandte sich zu mir um. Ich konnte die Weiten des Universums in seinen Augen sehen, diesen wunderschönen stürmisch grauen Augen. Er öffnete den Mund, klappte ihn aber wieder zu und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war schön, dich wiederzusehen."

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und erwiderte nichts, sah einfach nur zu, wie die alte undichte Holztür zukrachte, sodass die Angeln quietschten, und mir einen letzten Blick auf den Mann verwehrte, den ich liebte. Und den ich hatte gehen lassen, den ich zurückgestoßen hatte. Ich war ein Monster.

Tränen liefen mir über die Wange, als ich mich zurücksinken ließ und mich zu einer Kugel zusammenrollte. Ich hätte ihn nicht wegschicken sollen.

Eine weitere schlaflose Nacht lag vor mir. Und am nächsten Tag ein Ortswechsel. Niemand durfte wissen, wo ich war.

x

Es war nicht viel, was ich einpackte. Das gesparte Geld, eine zweite Garnitur Klamotten und mein Zauberstab. Die Matratze ließ ich liegen, mitten in dem staubigen Raum, wo sie vielleicht noch anderen Leuten wie mir Zuflucht und Trost schenken würde. Es war mittlerweile ein Leichtes, einfach zu gehen, das Leben hinter mir zu lassen, das ich hier führte. Ich war nur noch eine Mixtur aus den verschiedensten Identitäten. Heute war ich Jaylee, Kunststudentin mit schwarzen Haaren auf der Suche nach Inspiration in den kleinen Gässchen meiner nächsten Heimatstadt. Ein letzter Schliff in Form eines Blumenrankentattoos auf meinem Oberarm und dann trat ich auf die sonnenbeschienene Straße. Es war ein heißer Julitag, ein Tag nach Daphnes Geburtstag. Ich stellte mir vor, wie sie an einem Tag wie diesem mit Richie und ihrer mittlerweile vierjährigen Tochter – ich malte mir gerne eine Tochter aus – auf einer Picknickdecke saß und die Welt vollkommen in Ordnung war.

Was wäre, wenn. Was wäre, wenn. Was wäre, wenn.

Wie oft hatte ich mir diese Frage schon gestellt. Tagelang, nächtelang war sie in meinem Kopf herumgegeistert, hatte andere Wirklichkeiten erschaffen, die in ihrer Schönheit und Vollkommenheit kaum zu übertreffen waren. Aber es war eben nicht die Realität.

In der Realität lief ich über eine gepflasterte Straße in Italien, auf der Flucht vor den britischen Auroren. Da gab es nichts zu beschönigen, nichts Wundervolles oder Vollkommenes. Verdammt, Draco hatte Recht, das hier war kein Leben. Aber immerhin war ich physisch frei, nicht gebunden an einen dunklen Ort wie Askaban. Psychisch sah das anders aus, die Schuldgefühle hielten mich gefangen. Aber ich hatte auch nichts anderes verdient.

An einer belebten Kreuzung blieb ich stehen und hielt das Schild hoch, das ich aus einem alten Stück Pappe gebastelt hatte. Ich hatte gehört, dass Muggel das Trampen nannten und es für Studenten nicht sehr ungewöhnlich war.

Ein Autofahrer hielt und ließ das Fenster runter. „Na na, was haben wir denn da? So eine hübsche junge Frau wie du sollte doch nicht einfach allein an der Straße stehen. Steig nur ein, meine Schöne."

Obwohl es mir widerstrebte, öffnete ich die Wagentür. Einen anderen Weg gab es nicht, apparieren konnte ich nicht, da ich es nie gelernt hatte. Wie so vieles.

Plötzlich hörte ich ein seltsames Geräusch hinter mir, dass mir merkwürdig vertraut war. Ein leiser Knall, der ertönte, wenn … wenn jemand apparierte. Panisch fuhr ich herum und sah Menschen in pflaumenblauen Roben auf mich zulaufen. Auroren. Ich knallte die Autotür wieder zu und tat das Erste, was mir in den Sinn kam. Ich rannte. Die Straße flog unter mir hinweg, während unzählige andere Auroren mir folgten. In meinen Gedanken verfluchte ich Draco. Er hatte die Auroren sicher hergelockt. Ob beabsichtigt oder nicht.

Ich hatte den Vorteil, dass ich mich so gut auskannte, was man von den Auroren nicht behaupten konnte. Während ich um eine Ecke rannte und durch einen kleinen Garten schlüpfte, zog ich meinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche. Situationen wie diese waren mir schon fast vertraut. Hin und wieder kam es vor, dass sie mich irgendwo entdeckten, doch sie hatten es noch nie fertiggebracht, mich zu fangen.

Doch auch diesmal unterlief mir ein Fehler. Ich wurde panisch, als sich vor mir plötzlich eine massive Steinmauer auftürmte, die jegliches Durch- oder Drüberkommen verhinderte. Ich saß in der Falle. Jetzt konnte ich nur noch warten oder auf ein Wunder hoffen, wenn es auch nur ein kleines war.

An dem Ende der Gasse erschien ein Auror und rannte auf mich zu. Ich schätzte meine Chancen gegen den geübten Zauberer ab, die gleich bei null standen. Er hatte nicht nur eine Ausbildung hinter sich, nein, er hatte auch noch zwei Jahre Schulerfahrung mehr.

„Petrificus totalus."

Ich wich dem Fluch aus und schützte mich mit einem Protego. Vielleicht, wenn es mir gelang, ihn nur kurz außer Gefecht zu setzen...

„Stupor", rief ich.

Doch der Auror war natürlich viel zu gut, um auf so einen läppischen Zauber hereinzufallen. Sein Protego war so stark, dass der Fluch abprallte und in meine Richtung flog. Ich wehrte ihn ab und versuchte es mit einem weiteren Zauber, doch ich war noch nie eine gute Duelliererin gewesen.

Ein Fluch des Aurors traf mich hart an der Brust und schleuderte mich gegen die Mauer. Der Aufprall presste mir sämtliche Luft aus den Lungen. Meine Rippen begannen zu schmerzen.

Unterdessen waren weitere Auroren in der Gasse aufgetaucht und mir war klar, dass ich keine Chance mehr hatte. Einen Auror zu besiegen war möglich, doch bei fünf hörte mein Können auch schon auf.

Ich wich so weit zurück, wie ich konnte, drückte mich gegen die gleiche Mauer, gegen die Draco mich gestern gedrängt hatte. Draco... Hätte ich ihn doch gestern nicht weggeschickt. Dann hätte ich wenigstens ein letztes Mal noch seine Stimme gehört, seine rhythmischen Atemzüge während er friedlich schlief. Hätte ein letztes Mal tief in seine Augen schauen können, seinen Duft in mich aufsaugen können wie ein Schwamm. Ich hätte ihm sagen können, dass ich ihn liebte, immer noch.

Die Auroren kamen langsam auf mich zu, kesselten mich ein. Ich war verloren, endgültig. Kapitulierend hob ich die Hände in die Höhe, um zu zeigen, dass ich unbewaffnet war und ihnen nichts mehr tun würde. Ich verwandelte die Haare zurück, ließ das Tattoo verschwinden. Jaylee wurde zu Astoria.

„Astoria Annabelle Greengrass", sagte eine heisere Stimme.

Ich schloss die Augen, wartete auf die unvermeidbaren Anschuldigungen, als eine laute Explosion ertönte. Ich wurde durch die Luft geschleudert, Staub blockierte meine Lungen.

Ich prallte hart auf den Pflastersteinen auf und hörte, wie Knochen mit einem grässlichen Knacken brachen. Der Schmerz war so unerträglich, dass dunkle Punkte vor meinen Augen tanzten.

Ich konnte durch die Staubwolke erkennen, wie ein Mann in pflaumenblauer Robe auf mich zu hechtete.

Jemand packte meinen Arm. Ich wurde durch eine Röhre gepresst.


	26. Kapitel 25

Kapitel 25

Nichts über und nichts unter mir. Das Gefühl von Apparieren war mir lange vertraut, doch es fühlte sich nach all den Jahren noch seltsamer als sonst an.

„Halte durch", flüsterte die Stimme in mein Ohr und eine Gänsehaut jagte meinen Rücken hinunter. Es war Draco. Er war hier und er rettete mich. Obwohl ich es nicht verdient hatte.

Wir landeten auf einem kleinen Hügel, der über und über mit saftig grünem Gras bedeckt war und einen herrlichen Blick über eine kleine malerische Küstenstadt bot.

„Draco, wie –" Ich schnappte nach Luft. Das Herz in meiner Brust raste. Nur für einen kurzen Moment hatte ich geglaubt, dass das mein Ende war. Hatte ich geglaubt, dass ich den Rest meines Daseins in einem dunklen Gefängnis fristen würde.

„Ich hab gesehen, wie sie dich gejagt haben. Also habe ich eine kleine Explosion beschwört. Du willst nicht eingesperrt sein. Ich verstehe das", erklärte Draco mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Nein", sagte ich. „Du hattest Recht. Es ist kein Leben und wegzurennen ist nicht richtig, sondern feige und –"

„Psst", unterbrach er mich. „Es ist okay. Wie geht es dir?"

„Mein Bein", stöhnte ich. „Ich glaube, es ist gebrochen."

Draco versuchte es mit einem leichten Heilzauber, doch es verschwanden nur die kleinen Schrammen auf meinem Gesicht und Armen. Mein Bein schmerzte heftig und ich spürte einen leichten Schwindel.

„Besser?"

Ich schüttelte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen den Kopf.

„Ich stütze dich", bot er an, „und dann besorge ich ein bisschen Skelewachs."

Was blieb mir anderes übrig? Ich ließ zu, dass er seinen Arm um mich schlang und versuchte dabei, die heraufströmenden Gefühle im Keim zu ersticken. Ich hatte mich von allem gelöst. Auch von Draco.

Die Frau am Empfang der kleinen Pension fragte nicht groß, als Draco sie charmant um ein Zimmer bat und ihr ein Bündel Geldscheine vor die Nase hielt. Ein paar schmeichelnde Worte und das Zimmer war unseres. Es war groß – zumindest im Vergleich zu meiner vorigen Unterkunft – mit einem überdimensionalen Doppelbett, einem extra Badezimmer und einem Fenster, das einen kleinen schäbigen Hinterhof zeigte, wo Müllsäcke an einer bröckelnden Mauer aufgereiht waren. Weiter hinten konnte man das blaue Meer erkennen. Zwar war die Dekoration nicht ganz mein Fall – viele Rüschen und aufgestickte Rosen – aber das Bett war großartig. Ich ließ mich sogleich darauf fallen und schloss die Augen, genoss die weiche Matratze, die sich an meinen Rücken schmiegte. Obwohl mein Bein schmerzte, überkam mich Müdigkeit.

 _Nur fünf Minuten_ , sagte ich mir und kuschelte mich in die Kissen. Der Schlaf überwältigte mich, schmiegte mich in seine weichen erholsamen Arme und hüllte mich ein wie eine warme Decke.

Als ich erwachte, erblickte ich Draco, der es sich in einem großen Sessel gemütlich gemacht hatte und Zeitung las. Sein Blick traf meinen.

„Wie lang hab ich geschlafen?", murmelte ich und strich mir verlegen eine Locke aus der Stirn.

„Es dämmert schon", antwortete er. „Ungefähr acht Stunden."

„Oh."

Er lächelte. „Wenn du willst, kannst du dich umziehen und duschen. Ich war kurz weg und habe ein paar Sachen besorgt. Auch Skelewachs. Ich habe es dir verabreicht, während du schliefst." Er wirkte fast ein wenig verlegen. „Ich hoffe, das macht dir nichts aus.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Das erklärte, wieso mein Bein nicht mehr so schrecklich wehtat. „Eine heiße Dusche wäre ein Traum", bemerkte ich und erhob mich, gähnend die Arme in die Luft streckend.

Verschlafen stakste ich ins Bad und entledigte mich meiner dreckigen Klamotten. In einer Ecke lag ordentlich gefaltet ein Stapel mit sauber aussehenden Kleidern. Ich stieg unter die Dusche und drehte das Wasser auf, schrubbte mich von oben bis unten. Draco hatte Seife gekauft, die ich benutzte. Als ich aus der Dusche kam, fühlte ich mich wie ein neuer Mensch. Es tat so gut, wieder frisch zu riechen.

Ich trocknete mich mit den himmlisch weichen Handtüchern ab und schlüpfte in die neuen Klamotten, Jeansshorts und ein dunkelblaues T-Shirt. Ich trocknete meine Haare, kämmte sie und warf dann einen Blick in den Spiegel. Meine Beine waren zu dünn, mein Gesicht war nicht so voll wie noch zu meinen Schulzeiten, sondern eingefallen. Ich hatte merklich abgenommen, aber jetzt nach der Dusche sah ich wenigstens nicht mehr so aus wie eine Drogenabhängige.

Eine seltsame Nervosität befiel mich, als ich die Tür zum Zimmer öffnete. Draco saß noch immer im Sessel und las eine italienische Muggelzeitung. Als ich hereinkam, blickte er auf. Ich lächelte schüchtern und fühlte mich plötzlich wie die unsichere Fünfzehnjährige von damals.

„Hast du Hunger?", fragte er.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es geht." Okay, das war gelogen. In Wahrheit war ich fast am Verhungern.

Er erhob sich schwungvoll. „Gut, dann gehen wir jetzt essen."

„Essen gehen?", fragte ich zweifelnd.

„Ja. Was willst du sonst machen? Luft essen?" Er blickte mich ein wenig verwirrt an.

Ich lachte. „Nein, ich meine nur... es ist doch so teuer und..."

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das Ministerium hat zwar das Vermögen meiner Familie eingesackt, aber ein bisschen habe ich noch übrig."

„Ich gebe es dir zurück", bot ich sofort an.

Er winkte ab. „Nicht nötig. Und jetzt komm."

Es fühlte sich wirklich seltsam an, mit Draco in einem kleinen Restaurant an der Uferpromenade zu sitzen und Nudeln zu essen, während ich in Wahrheit gesucht wurde. Surreal. Aber irgendwie auch schön. An den anderen Tischen saßen Touristenpärchen bei einem Glas Wein und sahen sich mit glänzenden Augen an. Ich fragte mich, was andere Menschen in Draco und mir sahen. Nur ein englisches Touristenpärchen? Oder sah man mir an, was ich getan hatte? Stand es in blutroten Lettern auf meiner Stirn geschrieben? _Mörderin._

Als ich die Hälfte der Nudeln gegessen hatte und mein Hunger langsam nicht mehr so quälend war, blickte ich zu Draco, der im Kerzenschein der schönste Mann der Welt war. Was bei Salazar machte er hier, wenn er doch sicher in England sein könnte? Wieso war er hier bei mir und half mir?

„Du bist mir ein Rätsel", sagte ich leise.

Er hob seinen Blick. „Du mir auch, Astoria. Aber ein Schönes."

Ich spürte, wie ich rot wurde und trank rasch einen Schluck, um meine Verlegenheit zu überspielen. „Was machst du hier? Bitte, sag es mir."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht hier. Nicht jetzt."

„Dann erzähl mir wenigstens, was in England los ist." Ich spießte ein paar Nudeln auf und schob sie in meinen Mund.

Er zögerte. „Nachdem der Dunkle Lord besiegt war, sind viele Todesser geflohen. Es waren alle mit den Aufbauarbeiten in Hogwarts beschäftigt, sodass es kaum jemand mitbekam. Mutter hatte große Angst um mich und Vater. Sie dachte, wir kämen nach Askaban. Potter und ein paar andere haben es sich dann zur Aufgabe gemacht, so viele Todesser wie möglich einzubuchten." Draco hielt kurz inne. „Auch mich und Vater."

„Du warst in Askaban?" Ich schrie es fast. Die glücklichen Pärchen warfen mir einen kurzen Blick zu, als hielten sie mich für verrückt. Vielleicht war ich das auch.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und ermahnte mich zur Ruhe. „Untersuchungshaft. Aber Vater hat ihnen ein Angebot gemacht. Er hat viele Todesser enttarnt. Blaise' Vater, Theos Vater, … Sie alle sitzen in Askaban für ihr Leben lang."

„Und was ist mit Theo und Blaise?" Ich verspürte ein klammes Gefühl, als ich an die beiden dachte. Was Theo jetzt wohl von mir hielt?

„Theo ist nach Irland gezogen und arbeitet dort für das Ministerium. Er hat die Kurve gekriegt." Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich fasse es immer noch nicht, dass er in der Schlacht gekämpft hat. Tja, und Blaise, der ist ins Ausland gegangen. Australien. Er hat gesagt, er bräuchte Abstand. Kann ich nur allzu gut verstehen."

Ich nickte. „Ich auch."

„Jedenfalls", fuhr er fort, „ist Shacklebolt jetzt Zaubereiminister. Zu den anderen habe ich keinen Kontakt mehr. Wir werden behandelt wie… Aussätzige. Das Ministerium hat zur Strafe unseren Besitz beschlagnahmt und Vater und mir ein Ultimatum gestellt."

„Und das wäre?", hakte ich nach.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Ich sah sofort, dass er zugemacht hatte. „Egal."

„Nein, ist es nicht", sagte ich leise. „Mir ist das nicht egal. Du hast ein Problem damit, Leuten zu vertrauen, nicht?"

„Weil mir bis jetzt alle in den Rücken gefallen sind. Man kann Menschen nicht vertrauen." Draco schlug einen verbitterten Ton an und seine Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich.

„Mir kannst du vertrauen", sagte ich leise, doch entweder, er hörte mich nicht oder er wollte mich nicht hören.

Er hob die Hand, um einen Kellner zu rufen. „Ich möchte zahlen."

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. Hatte ich etwas Falsches gesagt? Fröstelnd schlang ich die Arme um mich. Es war merklich kühler geworden.

Der Kellner kam und Draco bezahlte die Rechnung. Danach erhoben wir uns und er lief los. Ich folgte ihm verunsichert.

„Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?", fragte ich, während ich versuchte mit ihm Schritt zu halten.

Er blieb abrupt stehen und wandte sich um. „Nein, schon in Ordnung."

„So wirkt es aber nicht." Mein Herz klopfte schneller, als ich merkte, dass er nur eine halbe Armlänge von mir entfernt stand.

„Tut mir leid", sagte er. „Das hier ist alles nur... so verrückt."

„Wem sagst du das." Ich seufzte.

„Astoria", sagte er leise. Bildete ich mir das Verlangen in seiner Stimme nur ein?

Eine Gänsehaut überzog meine nackten Arme.

„Ist dir kalt?"

Bevor ich antworten konnte, hatte er seine Jacke ausgezogen und mir über die Schultern gelegt. Sie roch so stark nach ihm, dass mir schwindelte. Schweigend machten wir uns auf den Weg an der Promenade entlang. Die Lichter der kleinen Küstenstadt glitzerten im Wasser. Ich erinnerte mich an einen Sommertag am Strand zusammen mit meiner Familie. Damals war ich vielleicht fünf gewesen. Es war eine schöne Erinnerung von strahlendem Sonnenlicht, hellem Gelächter und dem Rauschen des Meeres. Augenblicklich fühlte ich einen scharfen Schmerz in meiner Brust. Ich hatte sie alle verloren.

„Woran denkst du?", fragte Draco und musterte mich mit seinen grauen Augen.

„An nichts", wich ich aus. Ich wollte und konnte jetzt nicht über meine Familie reden. Die Wunden waren noch nicht verheilt.

„Man kann nicht an nichts denken", sagte er schmunzelnd.

Gegen meinen Willen musste ich lächeln. „Ich weiß. Ich dachte nur gerade, dass es ewig her ist, seitdem ich am Strand war und im Meer geschwommen bin."

„Dann lass uns schwimmen gehen", sagte er mit glänzenden Augen. Ein verzweifelter Versuch, mich aufzumuntern.

Ich lachte. „Nicht dein Ernst."

„Doch." Mit einer fließenden Bewegung hatte er sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf gestreift und war an den Strand gelaufen. „Komm!"

Ich bewunderte seine blasse Haut im Mondlicht, den muskulösen Oberkörper, den breiten Rücken. Er war in den letzten Jahren wirklich erwachsen geworden. Ich streifte kurzerhand seine Jacke ab und folgte ihm. Das Wasser war kühl und angenehm, wie ein kleiner Schuss Lebenskraft. Ich fühlte mich so lebendig, wie ich mit Draco im Meer planschte und wir uns gegenseitig lachend vollspritzten. Unser Gerangel endete damit, dass ich in seinen Armen lag, ihm näher als je zuvor war. Seine warme Haut schmiegte sich sanft an meine und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er und ich uns perfekt ergänzten. Vielleicht war das aber auch nur Einbildung.

Er räusperte sich verlegen und ließ mich unvermittelt los. „Gehen wir zum Hotel? Ich glaube es ist schon spät."

Ich nickte. Enttäuschung durchflutete mich. _Hör auf_ , schimpfte ich prompt mit mir. _Es wäre falsch, jetzt etwas mit ihm anzufangen. Das macht alles nur noch schmerzhafter._

Wir schwammen zurück zum Ufer, wo Draco sein T-Shirt wieder anzog und ich mir seine Jacke um die nassen Schultern schlang. Zitternd liefen wir zum Hotel und ignorierten den fragenden Blick, den uns die Frau an der Rezeption zuwarf. Nachdem wir beide geduscht und uns umgezogen hatten, saßen wir nebeneinander auf dem großen Doppelbett.

„Wirst du mir wirklich keine Fragen beantworten?", fragte ich leise.

Draco schwieg. Ich ließ mich auf die weichen Kissen sinken und schloss die Augen, als plötzlich seine Stimme durch die Stille hallte.

„Ich hab das Ultimatum nicht angenommen", sagte er. „Ich habe mich dazu entschlossen, für meine Taten die Verantwortung zu tragen. Ich bin nicht wie Vater. Ich bin nicht verantwortungslos, töricht und schwach."

„Das hat nie jemand behauptet", sagte ich.

„Aber sie haben es gedacht. Sie haben es geflüstert, wenn sie dachten, ich höre sie nicht. Ich habe mich lange gefragt, wer eigentlich meine wahren Freunde sind. Und... ich glaube, ich habe keine." Ein klein wenig Trauer schwang in seiner Stimme mit und ich musste mich dazu ermahnen, nicht meiner Arme um ihn zu schlingen.

Ich dachte an Rose, Theo und Blaise, die jetzt vermutlich ihr Leben lebten und mich vergessen hatten. Vielleicht war Rose ja auch tot. „Ich hatte wahre Freunde, bevor ich alles zerstört habe."

Draco schwieg für eine Weile. „Glaubst du, es wird alles wieder gut?"

„Ich habe die Hoffnung schon vor Jahren verloren", antwortete ich. „Ich werde mich entscheiden müssen zwischen einem Leben auf der Flucht und einem Leben im Gefängnis."

„Ich werde mich stellen", sagte er leise. „Ich habe nichts, wofür es sich lohnt zu leben. Selbst wenn ich in Askaban versauere, wird es keinen interessieren."

„Das stimmt doch nicht", rief ich. „Deine Mutter, dein Vater, sie wären alle enttäuscht. Sie würden dich vermissen … Und ich auch."

Er biss sich auf die Lippe. „Nein. Ich habe es nicht verdient, dass du mich vermisst. Ich bin es nicht wert, dass du deine Gedanken an mich verschwendest."

Ich legte ihm die Hand auf den Rücken. „Seit wann denkst du, dass du keine Existenzberechtigung mehr hast? Früher hast du doch geglaubt, die Welt gehört dir."

„Ich war ein Idiot", spuckte er die Worte aus. „Früher dachte ich das wirklich, aber ich habe gemerkt, dass ich ein verdorbener Mensch bin. Ein Mensch, der es nicht wert ist, vermisst zu werden. Wegen mir ist Crabbe gestorben, wegen mir wurde Dumbledore getötet, wegen mir-"

„Hör auf", unterbrach ich ihn. „Du hast Fehler gemacht. Okay. Aber das ist nur menschlich. Jeder macht Fehler, mal größere mal kleinere, aber deswegen verdient man nicht zu sterben. Es stimmt, man muss sich für seine Fehler verantworten, aber dann ist es gut. Dann sollte man aufhören, sich selbst zu bestrafen. Weil man nämlich nur ein Leben zu leben hat, und das sollte man nicht mit unnötiger Selbstbestrafung verschwenden. Du bedeutest mir etwas, Draco, und ich bin mir sicher, es gibt andere Menschen, denen du genauso viel bedeutest."

Er blickte mir tief in die Augen, sah mich an mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck in ihnen. Ich hätte alles gegeben für seine Gedanken in diesem Moment.

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. Mir wurde klar, dass diese fünf Jahre meines Lebens eine Verschwendung gewesen waren. Ich hätte mich gleich gefangen nehmen lassen sollen, hätte erklären sollen, dass es ein dummer Unfall war. Dass ich Daphne niemals hatte töten wollen. Ich hatte sie geliebt.

„Hey, warum weinst du?", fragte Draco plötzlich leise.

„Tu ich doch gar nicht", sagte ich und wischte mir über die Wangen. „Oh."

Er lachte leise und wischte mir eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Nein, nichts ist in Ordnung. Daphne... ich habe nie gewollt... Es verfolgt mich nachts... und tagsüber... und erst seitdem du da bist, ist es nicht mehr so schlimm... Ich weiß nicht, was ich dagegen tun kann."

Draco blickte mich lange an. Er schien zu überlegen. „Gib mir die Erinnerung. Sie wird dann ein wenig verblassen. Ganz nehmen kann ich sie nicht, aber es wird es vielleicht leichter machen."

Ich zögerte kurz, dann traf ich einen Entschluss. „W-wie mache ich das?"

„Denk ganz fest daran, nimm deinen Zauberstab und stell dir vor, du würdest sie aus dir heraussaugen."

Ich griff nach dem Zauberstab und tat, was er mir gesagt hatte. Fasziniert betrachtete ich den silbrigen Faden, der sich um die Spitze des Zauberstabes wand wie eine Schlange.

„Keine Sorge, ohne Denkarium kann ich sie mir nicht ansehen."

Ich nickte abwesend und genoss das Gefühl, plötzlich frei zu sein. Die Erinnerung war zwar noch da, aber nicht so greifbar und scharf wie vorher, mehr wie eine diffuse Ahnung.

Draco reichte mir ein kleines Fläschchen, in das ich den silbernen Faden hineingleiten ließ, wo er sich zu einer silbrigen Flüssigkeit wandelte.

„Hier", sagte er und streckte es mir hin.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Behalte es. Schmeiß es weg. Mir egal."

„Bist du dir sicher?"

Ich nickte. „Ja. Ja, das bin ich."

Er streckte sich auf dem Bett aus und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. Urplötzlich war er mir unerträglich nah. Ich schielte auf die Uhr. Es war zwei Uhr nachts, doch ich war kein bisschen müde. Kein Wunder. Draco hingegen gähnte.

„Na, müde?", neckte ich ihn. Ich konnte jetzt nicht mehr über ernste Dinge reden.

Er grinste. „Kein bisschen. Und du?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Auch nicht."

„Ich frage mich, wie mein Leben in fünf Jahren aussieht", meinte er plötzlich.

Ich nickte. „Ich mich auch. Wahrscheinlich sitze ich in Askaban." Ich seufzte. „Oder in einer dreckigen Gosse auf der Flucht."

„Wirst du dich nicht stellen?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Im Moment weiß ich gar nichts. Ich bin so hilflos und… hab das Gefühl, dass niemand da ist, um mir zu helfen."

„Ich bin da", sagte er leise.

Ich lächelte. „Ich weiß. Aber du kannst mir nicht helfen. Niemand kann das."

Draco schwieg.

„Glaubst du, dass irgendwann alles gut wird? Dass du jemanden findest, den du so liebst wie keinen anderen und ihr glücklich werdet?", fragte ich leise. „Mit Kindern und einem großen Haus und einem tollen Job."

„Ich glaube nicht an Märchen", erwiderte er. „Ich glaube nicht an die Liebe. Liebe ist eine Illusion, der seltsame Glaube von Menschen, sie würden einander mehr bedeuten, als es wirklich ist. Denn am Ende fallen sie sich doch in den Rücken. So etwas wie Vertrauen gibt es nicht. Man kann niemandem vertrauen. Und wenn man nicht verletzt werden will, dann lässt man besser niemanden an sich ran. Das macht das Leben einfacher."

„Es macht es aber auch einsamer", sagte ich leise. „Und wer sagt dir, dass dieses Bauchkribbeln, dieses Herzklopfen, wann immer man die Person sieht, nicht existiert?" _Denn wenn ich dich sehe, fühle ich genau das._

Er schwieg. „Ich will mich nicht verlieben. Ich will keine Person vermissen, immer an sie denken. Ich will niemandem die Macht über mich geben, mich mit wenigen Worten zu verletzen."

„Du hast doch nur Angst", erwiderte ich. „Du hast doch nur Angst davor, einen Menschen an dich ranzulassen."

„Und wenn schon. Ist mir egal." Er schlug einen abweisenden Ton an.

Ich seufzte. Etwas anderes hatte ich auch nicht erwartet. Wie hatte ich jemals denken können, ich sei etwas besonderes? Diejenige, die Dracos harte Schale erweichte, die sein Herz raubte. Das war so naiv von mir.

„Ist was?", fragte er leise.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Egal."

„Nein, ist es nicht. Sag es mir. Wir sitzen doch in der selben Scheiße."

„Nein. Nein, tun wir nicht. Du würdest es nicht verstehen." Ich wandte den Kopf ab.

„Vielleicht ja doch."

 _Okay, die Wahrheit: Ich liebe dich,_ wollte ich rufen. _Du bedeutest mir alles. Und es macht mich nicht schwächer. Sondern stärker._

„Astoria?"

„Lass es doch einfach, Draco."

Wir schwiegen uns für eine Weile an. Hatte ich wirklich angefangen zu glauben, er würde etwas für mich empfinden? Am liebsten hätte ich mir selbst eine verpasst. Er war einfach nur nett gewesen, wahrscheinlich, weil ich ihm leid tat. Nichts weiter.

Ich schloss die Augen. Hörte, wie seine Stimme sanft etwas sagte, wie aus weiter Ferne. Doch der Schlaf hatte schon seine Arme um mich geschlossen und mich in die endlose Tiefe gezogen.

x

Als ich erwachte, war das Zimmer leer. Ich war mir zu hundert Prozent sicher, dass Draco neben mir geschlafen hatte, die Erinnerung an seine Wärme und seinen herrlichen Geruch waren mir immer noch ins Gehirn eingebrannt. Wo war er also?

Ich schlug die Decke zurück und schlüpfte aus dem Bett. Ein gründlicher Blick durch das Zimmer sagte mir, dass er nicht da war. Weder saß er im Sessel, noch stand er am Fenster. Ich zog die dicken mit Rosen bestickten Vorhänge auf und blinzelte in das Sonnenlicht. Auch auf der Straße war er nicht. Blieb nur noch das Badezimmer.

Ich klopfte zaghaft an die Tür. Keine Antwort. Ich klopfte lauter.

„Draco? Bist du da drin?"

Wieder keine Antwort. Ich riss die Tür auf und machte mich darauf gefasst, ihn unter der Dusche zu finden, ohnmächtig und in einem Meer aus Wasser. Doch ein Blick genügte, um mir klarzumachen, dass Draco auch nicht im Bad war.

„Verdammt, Draco. Wo bist du?", murmelte ich mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Sorge.

Okay, er ist erwachsen, sagte ich mir schließlich. Er darf machen, was er will. Er darf hingehen, wo er will.

Aber irgendwie blieb ein ungutes Gefühl.

Hatte er mich zurückgelassen wegen unserem Gespräch in der Nacht? Oder war es etwas anderes?

Um die Fragen in meinem Kopf zum Schweigen zu bringen, duschte ich heiß und zog mir frische Klamotten an. Danach packte ich alle meine Sachen in einen Rucksack und verließ das Hotelzimmer. Ich trat auf die helle Straße, ein paar Autos fuhren brausend an mir vorbei, Touristenpärchen und Familien liefen in Bademontur auf den engen Bürgersteigen. Sie alle erwartete ein erholsamer Tag am Strand. Ich jedoch hatte andere Pläne.


	27. Kapitel 26

Kapitel 26

Die Sonne brannte auf meinen nackten Schultern, während ich mir meinen Weg durch die kleinen Gassen bahnte, auf der Suche nach einer Mitfahrgelegenheit. Ich brauchte Abstand, musste hier weg, weil ich mich zwangsläufig an jeden Moment mit Draco erinnern würde. Außerdem wollte ich ihn nicht länger ausnutzen, nur um etwas zu essen und eine gute Unterkunft zu haben.

Ich dachte an unser Gespräch in dieser Nacht, mein Gehirn konnte nicht anders, als jeden einzelnen Gesprächsfetzen zu analysieren. Wann hatte er sich entschlossen zu gehen? Wann war das Gespräch gekippt?

Irgendetwas an Dracos Geschichte machte keinen Sinn. Er hatte gesagt, er würde sich stellen, doch warum war er dann hier bei mir auf der Flucht?

Plötzlich bereute ich es, ihm nicht gesagt zu haben, was ich für ihn empfand. Was, wenn es meine letzte Chance gewesen war? Die letzte Möglichkeit, ihn wissen zu lassen, dass er der wichtigste Mensch für jemanden auf dieser Erde war?

Ich überquerte eine Straße und gelangte an die Hauptverkehrsader der Stadt. Kleine Autos mit Touristen darin tuckerten gemächlich vorbei, während man die Einheimischen an ihrer aggressiveren Fahrweise erkannte.

„Astoria? Was machst du da?"

Ich fuhr herum. Mein Herz klopfte wie wild. „D-draco?" Verwirrt betrachtete ich ihn. Er war gar nicht einfach so verschwunden. Nein, er hielt eine Tüte mit dem Emblem eines Bäckers und zwei Pappbecher in der Hand. Er war nur losgegangen, um Frühstück zu holen. Oh Merlin, ich war so dumm. Draco starrte mich an, als ich in Gelächter ausbrach.

„Was ist so witzig?"

Ich wischte mir lachend eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. „Ach, nichts."

Er bedachte mich mit einem fragendem Blick. Vermutlich zweifelte er an meiner geistigen Gesundheit. „Okay..." Er hielt die Tüte hoch. „Hunger?"

„Und wie", prustete ich nach Luft schnappend.

Er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Du bist sonderbar."

„Ich weiß." Ich strahlte ihn an. Jetzt, wo er nicht über alle Berge geflohen war, war ich in einer seltsam leichten Hochstimmung. Noch war es nicht zu spät.

„Lass uns zum Strand gehen und an der Mauer frühstücken. Die Sonne genießen", schlug Draco vor.

Ich stimmte zu und hakte mich bei ihm unter. Er warf mir einen Seitenblick zu, sagte aber nichts. Auf halbem Weg durch die kleinen Gässchen geschah etwas. Plötzlich vernahmen wir beide Schritte, schwer und hastig. Das waren bestimmt keine Touristen, denn ihre Schritte glichen mehr einem entspannten Schlurfen. Diese hier waren sehr entschlossen.

Draco und ich tauschten einen kurzen Blick. Lauf, formten seine Lippen.

Ich nickte und wir rannten los. Die Schritte waren nun kaum zu ignorieren. Als wir um eine Ecke bogen, erhaschte ich einen kurzen Blick auf unsere Verfolger. Vier Männer in pflaumenblauen Roben. Oh, Merlin. Sie hatten uns gefunden.

Heftig atmend folgte ich Draco auf einen großen, aber beinahe menschenleeren Platz. Er ließ unser Frühstück auf die Pflastersteine fallen, dampfender Tee ergoss sich über den Platz und versickerte in den Ritzen.

„Komm", sagte er und griff nach meiner Hand.

Wir rannten weiter, unsere Schritte hektisch und schnell, unsere Atemzüge unregelmäßig und keuchend.

„Draco? Wenn das hier unsere letzte Chance ist, muss ich dir etwas gestehen", rief ich.

„Ich dir auch", sagte er hektisch. „Ich bin eigentlich nur hier, weil... weil ich dich gesucht habe."

Ich blieb abrupt stehen. „Was?"

„Weiter", rief er.

Ich rannte los.

„Ich wollte dich noch einmal sehen, bevor ich in Askaban lande. Das war mein letzter Wunsch."

„Oh Merlin", flüsterte ich. „Draco..."

„Was musst du mir gestehen?", keuchte er, als wir um eine Ecke bogen.

„Ich..." Plötzlich konnte ich meine Gefühle nicht mehr in Worte fassen, meine Zunge fühlte sich tonnenschwer an.

„Pass auf", rief er plötzlich. Die Auroren waren an einem Ende der Gasse erschienen. Es waren aber nur zwei. Wo waren die anderen?

„Lauf", wisperte ich und wir rannten erneut los, doch plötzlich bauten sich die anderen beiden Auroren vor mir und ihm auf. Wir waren eingekesselt.

Ich fluchte leise vor mich hin und Draco nickte zustimmend. „Halt dich an mir fest."

Ich gehorchte und klammerte mich an seinen Arm, doch nichts geschah. „Draco?"

„Verdammt, es geht nicht", wisperte er. Ich konnte sehen, wie er sich konzentrierte. Sein Gesicht färbte sich langsam rot.

„Stehen bleiben", rief einer der Auroren mit herrischer Stimme. „Keine Bewegung!"

„Scheiße", fluchte Draco und versuchte es weiter.

„Lass es", wisperte ich und ließ seinen Arm los. „Es hat keinen Sinn mehr."

Er zögerte kurz. „Bist du dir sicher?"

Ich nickte entschlossen, obwohl ich im Inneren zitterte vor Angst. „Ich werde mich der Zukunft stellen. Es hat keinen Sinn mehr wegzulaufen." Ich griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie.

Draco schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch, dann beugte er sich vor und küsste mich. Mein Herz hüpfte, als ich seinen Kuss erwiderte.

„Draco?", fragte ich leise, nachdem wir uns voneinander gelöst hatten. Wie sollte es mit uns weitergehen? Wir hatten keine Zukunft.

Er schwieg und wandte sich zu den Auroren, hob kapitulierend die Hände.

Und dann ging alles plötzlich ganz schnell. Sie kamen auf uns zu, fesselten unsere Hände hinter dem Rücken, nachdem sie unsere Identitäten geprüft hatten. Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass ich jemals wie eine Verbrecherin behandelt werde.

Eine seltsame Ohnmacht befiel mich, als die Stimme des Aurors mit den leuchtend grünen Augen und den schwarzen Haaren an mein Ohr drang.

„Astoria Annabelle Greengrass, Sie sind verhaftet wegen Mords an Daphne Dahlia Greengrass."

x

Ich saß in einer Zelle. In einer eiskalten grauen kahlen trostlosen Zelle. Mein persönlicher Albtraum war wahr geworden. Ich schloss die Augen und presste mich gegen eine der kalten Steinwände, rollte mich zu einer Kugel zusammen.

Es war seltsam, wieder zuhause zu sein, in Großbritannien. Aber irgendwie fühlte ich mich gut, das Gefühl der Gehetztheit war von mir abgefallen. Es war, als wären viele Kilo von meinen Schultern genommen worden. Doch das gute Gefühl hielt nicht lange. Bereits wenige Tage nach meiner Gefangennahme fühlte ich mich leer, in mir drin war eine Schwärze, die sich langsam aber stetig ausbreitete. Ich wollte raus, wollte den blauen Himmel sehen, die warme Sonne auf meiner Haut spüren, die frische Luft einatmen. Ich wollte einfach etwas _fühlen_. Denn im Moment war ich wie taub.

Eine kleine Klappe in der Zelle ging auf und mein Essen wurde auf einem Tablett hereingeschoben. Gräulich aussehender Kartoffelbrei, matschige Erbsen. Niemand machte sich große Mühe, denjenigen, die auf ihren Prozess warteten, eine hochwertige Mahlzeit zu kochen. Ich hatte keinen Hunger und schob das Tablett sofort zurück. Ich konnte mir den verwirrten Blick des Wächters lebhaft vorstellen.

Das Tablett wurde zurückgeschoben, diesmal energischer. Ich schob es erneut durch die Klappe.

„Essen!", rief der Wächter. Er hatte eine angenehme raue Stimme.

„Keinen Hunger", murmelte ich.

„Wenn Sie meinen", erwiderte er und nahm das Tablett an sich. Dann entfernten sich seine Schritte.

Ich rollte mich wieder in der Ecke zusammen und starrte auf das kleine Viereck, das das Sonnenlicht auf den dreckigen Boden malte. Es war durchzogen von vertikalen Streifen, die von den Gitterstäben herrührten.

„Na, ist da jemand auf Diät?", hörte ich die brummige Stimme des Insassen neben mir.

„Halt die Klappe", knurrte ich. Ich hatte mittlerweile erfahren, dass er im Rausch seine gesamte Familie umgebracht hatte und dass er den Namen Elliott trug.

„Hat dir niemand Manieren beigebracht, Kind?"

„Lassen Sie mich bitte in Ruhe. Ich bin gerade nicht in der Stimmung für Ihr Gelaber", entgegnete ich.

„Sie hat Recht", meldete sich jetzt auch mein anderer Nachbar zu Wort. Er hieß Kyle und war mit einem großen Drogenvorrat erwischt worden. „Wir sind Ihr Gerede Leid."

Ich hörte ein abfälliges Schnauben, das ich erfolgreich ignorierte. Elliott begann nun lautstark, sich mit Kyle zu streiten, während ich mir nur die Ohren zuhielt. Der Tag zog vorbei und ich lehnte auch die nächste Mahlzeit ab. Das einzige, was ich wirklich wollte, war Draco zu sehen. Dieser Kuss quälte mich wie verrückt. Er glaubte nicht an die Liebe, aber er floh trotzdem nur um mich zu sehen und dann küsste er mich. Ergab das überhaupt Sinn?

Verdammt! Dieser Mann war so undurchsichtig. Es war so frustrierend.

Ich legte mich auf die niedrige Pritsche und rollte mich zusammen. Eigentlich war es egal, ob ich schlief oder nicht. Zwei Wochen, dann war mein Gerichtstermin. Zwei endlos lange Wochen.

Ich wollte zu Draco. Wollte mich in seine Arme kuscheln, seinen Geruch in mich aufsaugen wie ein Schwamm, seine Wärme genießen. Seiner Stimme lauschen. Am liebsten für immer.

Ich lag die Nacht wach, warf mich auf der Pritsche hin und her. Meine Gedanken kreisten immerzu um Draco und ich konnte sie einfach nicht abstellen. Mir war so schrecklich kalt, das Zittern verfolgte mich wie die Gedanken an Draco. Wann war das alles vorbei? Würde ich jemals ein normales Leben leben? Verdiente ich nicht auch ein wenig Glück?

„Normal wird überbewertet", hörte ich Kyles Stimme durch die dünne Steinwand.

Hatte ich das gerade laut ausgesprochen?

„Glaub mir, ein normales Leben ist langweilig", fuhr mein Zellennachbar fort.

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. „Aber das hier ist besser, oder was?"

„Das hab ich nie behauptet", erwiderte er.

„Ist doch auch egal. Ich bin mir sicher, ich werde den letzten Rest meines Daseins in Askaban fristen."

Kyle schwieg. Dagegen hatte selbst er kein Argument. „Dieser Draco...", sagte er schließlich, „du liebst ihn oder?"

Ich erstarrte. „Woher...?"

„Du hast seinen Namen im Schlaf gemurmelt", antwortete er.

„Ja. Ja, ich liebe ihn. Aber er weiß es nicht. Ich habs versaut."

„Ach was", entgegnete Kyle tröstend. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass du das nicht getan hast. Wahrscheinlich würde er dich furchtbar gern besuchen."

„Tja, das geht schlecht. Weil er nämlich auch hier sitzt." Ich konnte mir nicht helfen, mein Ton war abfällig und kalt.  
„Oh."

„Ja, oh. Wir sind beide Verbrecher. Ist das nicht super?"

„Total", erwiderte er. „Was hat er getan?"

„Wegen ihm sind zwei Menschen gestorben. Todesseraktivitäten. Benutzung der unverzeihlichen Flüche. Anwendung der schwarzen Magie. Soll ich weitermachen?"

„Nein, geht schon. Ich weiß, wo das hinausläuft. Scheint, als hätte er keine guten Karten."

Ich nickte, bis mir einfiel, dass Kyle mich gar nicht sehen konnte. „Das kannst du laut sagen. Aber er wollte es so. Ist das zu fassen? Er hätte nur diesen Job im Ausland annehmen müssen, sich nie wieder in England blicken lassen und dann wäre alles gut. Aber er wollte lieber für seine Taten einstehen, weil er denkt, er wäre ein schlechter Mensch."

„Klingt nach dem typischen _Ich will mein Leben zerstören, weil ich das von anderen zerstört habe._ Er sollte es nicht so hart nehmen. Jeder macht Fehler. Sonst wären diese Zellen hier leer."

„Das habe ich ihm auch gesagt. Aber er … Ach egal. Du scherst dich bestimmt einen Dreck um meine Angelegenheiten. Und ich jammere dich hier voll. Als hättest du nicht genug Probleme." Ich starrte auf meine schmutzigen Fingernägel.

„Geht schon", sagte Kyle. „Wenigstens kann ich mit jemandem reden. Sonst würde ich hier eingehen wie eine Pflanze, die man nicht bewässert."

„Wem sagst du das. Wann ist dein Prozess?"

„Noch fünf Tage. Aber ich bin ganz zuversichtlich. Ich glaube, das gibt Bewährung."

x

Fünf Tage später wurde Kyle abgeholt und kam nicht mehr wieder. Die Zelle neben mir blieb leer. Und ich hatte nur noch eine Woche und zwei Tage in dieser Zelle zu fristen.

Das Tablett mit dem Essen wurde durchgeschoben und ich ließ es wieder zurückgehen.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte der Wächter. „Sie essen kaum etwas."

„Mir geht es gut", log ich.

„Das kaufe ich Ihnen nicht ab. Sie können gerne mit mir reden. Ich bin kein Monster."

„Dann lassen Sie uns frei", schaltete Elliott sich ein.

„Halt die Klappe, Elliott", fuhr ich ihn an.

Der Wächter schob das Tablett wieder durch die Klappe. Sein Gesicht erschien in der Öffnung, ein braunes Auge, eine gerade Nase und die Hälfte eines Mundes.

Ich starrte zurück.

„Bei Merlin", rief er. „Sie werden das jetzt essen oder ich wende Gewalt an. Sie sind viel zu dünn."

„Ich werds überleben", murrte ich.

„Bitte."

Irgendetwas an dem flehendem Gesicht des Wächters ließ eine Saite tief in mir klingen. Ich nahm das Tablett und aß. Es schmeckte scheußlich und herrlich zugleich.

„Danke", sagte der Wächter. Er klang ehrlich erleichtert. „Ich bin Luke. Kann ich Ihnen sonst noch etwas bringen?"

„Eine Decke?", fragte ich leise. „Mir ist so kalt."

Er nickte. „Das lässt sich machen."

Ich schob das leere Tablett zu ihm rüber und er nahm es entgegen. Ich nehme an, nicht alle Menschen sind schrecklich. Es gibt gute wie Luke und Kyle. Aber leider viel zu wenig von ihnen. Die Welt bräuchte mehr von dieser Art Mensch.

Ich gebe zu, ich erwartete nicht, dass Luke mir eine Decke brachte. Ehrlich gesagt erwartete ich, dass er die Zellen, für die er zuständig war, abgab und sich andere Insassen zum Bewachen suchte, nur um sich nicht vor mir rechtfertigen zu müssen.

Aber er kam mit einer Decke, die er durch die Essensklappe schob.

„Danke", sagte ich leise und fast zu Tränen gerührt.

„Aber sagen Sie niemandem, dass sie von mir ist", erwiderte Luke. „Ich könnte Probleme bekommen. Ach und hier ist noch eine alte Zeitschrift. Falls Sie das mögen."

Ich nahm die Zeitschrift entgegen. „Warum? Warum tun Sie das für mich?"

„Sie... Sie erinnern mich irgendwie an meine Frau, wissen Sie? Sie ist bei der Geburt unseres ersten Babys gestorben. Vor ein paar Monaten."

„Oh Merlin. Das tut mir so schrecklich leid."

„Schon okay", sagte Luke.

Ich wusste nicht mehr, was ich darauf noch erwidern sollte, also bedankte ich mich einfach noch einmal.

Nachdem Luke gegangen war, wickelte ich mich in die warme Wolldecke ein und betrachtete das Cover der Klatschzeitschrift. Sie war von vor ein paar Tagen und darauf war das Bild von Harry Potter abgebildet, der seine Freundin Ginny Weasley im Arm hielt. _Sind sie verlobt?!_ stand darunter. Ich spürte einen Anflug an Eifersucht, als ich mir vorstellte, wie so ein Leben vielleicht hätte meins sein können. Mit Draco, der die Arme um mich schlang und der mich fragte, ob ich ihn heiraten wollte.

Ich schlug die erste Seite auf und sog die Artikel in mir auf, und obwohl es nur reihenweise Gerüchte von Menschen waren, die ich noch nicht einmal kannte, war es großartig, diese kleine Verbindung zur Außenwelt zu haben. Ich fühlte mich nicht mehr ganz so allein.

Ich blätterte bis zum Schluss. Plötzlich stockte ich, meine Augen blieben an einer Überschrift hängen. _Verbrecherpaar geschnappt!_ Und die Unterüberschrift: _Draco Malfoy und seine Geliebte Astoria Greengrass in Italien festgenommen._

Ich schnappte nach Luft. Das war doch nicht zu glauben! Rasch überflog ich den Artikel.

 _Die Welt atmet auf. Nun sind auch die letzten skrupellosen Todesser geschnappt und hinter Gitter gebracht. Fünf Jahre haben der legendäre Harry Potter und seine Spezialeinheit nach den letzten verbliebenen Anhängern von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem gesucht und waren nun endlich erfolgreich._

 _Draco Malfoy, der nicht vor Mord zurückschreckte und sogar seinen Schulleiter, den grandiosen Albus Dumbledore, töten wollte, entschied sich zuletzt dafür, dass sehr gnädige Ultimatum abzulehnen – wir berichteten – und befand sich seitdem auf der Flucht, um seine Geliebte Astoria Greengrass zu unterstützen. Diese ist aber auch kein Unschuldsengel. Heimtückisch ermordete sie nicht nur irgendwen, sondern ihre eigene Schwester und deren ungeborenes Kind. Auch über dieses Familiendrama berichteten wir bereits._

 _Wir sind alle sehr erleichtert, dass unsere Welt nun von diesem Schandfleck gereinigt wurde und unsere Kinder wieder sicher sind._

 _Neueste Theorien besagen, dass Astoria ihre Schwester und deren Kind, das wie nun bekannt wurde, ebenfalls das Kind von Draco Malfoy gewesen wäre, aus purer Eifersucht ermordete, da sie unsterblich in Draco verliebt ist. Dieser versucht nun sein Glück mit der Schwester seiner Verlobten, vermutlich überwand er nie diesen unvorstellbaren Verlust._

 _Beide warten nun auf ihre Prozesse, die in den kommenden Wochen abgehalten werden sollen. Insiderinfos zufolge versuche Draco ununterbrochen die Unschuld seiner Geliebten mit einer angeblichen Erinnerung zu beweisen. Wir hoffen jedenfalls, dass der Richter an unser aller Wohl denken wird und beide ihre gerechte Strafe erhalten._

Fassungslos starrte ich den Artikel vor mir an. Verschiedene Schnipsel Wahrheit, die zu einer zusammenhängenden Lüge gebastelt waren. Eine Lüge, die Dracos und meinen Ruf endgültig zerstören würde, die unser ganzes Leben an uns haften würde wie Druhbels Blasenkaugummi an einer Schuhsohle.

Ich schleuderte wütend die Zeitschrift in eine Ecke und versuchte, meinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Eine einzige quälende Frage blieb: Stimmte es, dass Draco versuchte, mich zu retten?


	28. Kapitel 27

Kapitel 27

 _Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday to me!_

Wer verbringt seinen Geburtstag nicht gerne im Gefängnis? Tolle Atmosphäre, nette Leute, gutes Essen. Was will man mehr?

Okay, Sarkasmus beiseite. Seien wir mal ehrlich. Es war scheiße. Mir war trotz Wolldecke kalt, ich war einsam und mir ging es dreckig. Luke – er hatte irgendwie herausgefunden, dass ich einundzwanzig wurde, ich hatte es ihm _definitiv_ nicht gesagt – brachte mir als Geschenk noch eine Decke und die neuste Ausgabe des Tagespropheten.

„Noch zwei Tage", sagte er lächelnd, sein Gesicht gegen die Klappe im Boden gepresst. „Dann bist du frei."

„Das glaube ich nicht", erwiderte ich kurz angebunden.

Und dann kam der Tag, der über mein künftiges Leben entscheiden würde. Luke schloss die Tür auf mit einem Klicken, dass viel zu laut und hohl klang und mir eine Gänsehaut bescherte. Sollte Freiheit sich nicht besser anhören, melodischer und schöner?

Zum ersten Mal sah ich Luke in Körpergröße vor mir stehen. Er war groß, hatte haselnussbraunes Haar und ebenso braune Augen. Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht wirkte ehrlich und herzlich.

Er legte mir mit einem entschuldigenden Schulterzucken Handschellen an und führte mich zu einem kleinen quadratischen Raum mit kahlen Wänden und einem wackeligen Tisch, auf dem ein Stapel säuberlich gefalteter Klamotten lag.

„Viel Glück", wünschte er.

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. „Danke."

„Du kannst dich hier fertigmachen. Duschen, Anziehen. Du weißt schon", erklärte er.

Ich nickte.

„Dein Anwalt wird dann noch kurz etwas mit dir besprechen. Und dann..."

„Wie kommt es, dass mein Anwalt mich noch nie besucht hat? Wie kann er wissen, was wirklich passiert ist, wenn er noch nicht einmal meine Sicht angehört hat?", unterbrach ich ihn.

Luke wand sich. „Die Sache ist die... Du hast keinen Anwalt angeheuert und deswegen... wurde dir einer zugeteilt. So läuft das halt. Das verbessert deine Chancen nicht gerade, aber..."

„Das heißt, ich bin erledigt", stellte ich fest.

„Nein", sagte er schnell. „Nein. Du hast noch Hoffnung."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin noch nie einer so optimistischen Person wie dir begegnet."

„War das ein Kompliment?"

„Ja. Nein. Keine Ahnung."

Er lächelte. „Ach so. Na dann, ich hoffe das Beste für dich. Wenn du irgendwann glücklich bist, dann denke an mich und wie ich dir gesagt habe, dass man niemals aufgeben soll."

„Das werde ich. Tschüss, Luke."

„Auf Wiedersehen, Astoria."

Er schloss die Tür hinter mir und ein Klicken ertönte, laut und endgültig. Ich betrachtete den Kleidungsstapel misstrauisch, als wäre er giftig. Dann tat ich das, was man von mir verlangte. Ich machte mich schick für mein Todesurteil.

Mein Anwalt war ein kleiner dicker Mann, dem der Schweiß auf der Oberlippe stand und der so hastig redete, dass man fast nur jedes zweite Wort verstand. Er führte mir seine Strategien auf, erzählte mir irgendetwas von Strafmilderung und anderem. Ich hörte nicht zu. Wozu auch? Ich wusste, wohin das führte.

Er brachte mich in den Gerichtssaal, ein Raum mit dunklen Steinwänden, der nur von Fackeln beleuchtet wurde, wodurch die Atmosphäre erdrückend und düster war. In der Mitte des Raumes stand der Stuhl des Angeklagten, auf den ich mich setzen musste. Die Ketten wurden um meine Arme geschlungen und ich fühlte mich seltsam ausgeliefert und wehrlos.

Die Mitglieder des Zaubergamots saßen bereits auf den Bänken, die tribünenartig im Halbkreis angeordnet waren und starrten mich an, als hätten sie mich bereits verurteilt und als säße ich bereits in Askaban. Mit halbem Fuß war ich wohl tatsächlich schon dort.

Mein Anwalt verdrückte sich auf einen Platz auf den Bänken und der Prozess begann.

Eine tiefe und beruhigende Stimme erhob sich, die zu einem schwarzen kahlköpfigen Mann gehörte. Der Zaubereiminister.

„Astoria Annabelle Greengrass, Sie sind angeklagt des Mordes an Daphne Dahlia Greengrass und der Benutzung Schwarzer Magie. Die Anhörung führen ich, mein Kollege Darius Smith, Leiter der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung, und Harry James Potter, Leiter der Aurorenzentrale, durch." Kingsley Shacklebolt deutete auf einen untersetzten Mann mit schütterem Haar. „Mr Smith, was geschah am fraglichen Zeitpunkt, dem 2. Mai 1998?"

Darius Smith erhob sich und räusperte sich. „Zeugenaussagen zufolge ereignete sich die Tat folgendermaßen: Die Angeklagte ließ einen Spruch, der der schwarzen Magie entstammt und hier nicht genannt wird, auf ihre Schwester Daphne Greengrass los, der diese und ihr ungeborenes Kind binnen weniger Sekunden tötete. Es wurde berichtet, dass aus dem Körper des Opfers hellblaue Flammen züngelten, die sich in ihr Inneres fraßen und für den Tod verantwortlich waren." Smith hielt kurz inne. „Daraufhin floh die Angeklagte in die Wälder und wurde wenige Tage später von Augenzeugen in einem Dorf nördlich von Hogwarts gesichtet."

„Danke sehr, Mr. Smith", sagte Kingsley Shacklebolt höflich. „Was haben die Angeklagte und ihr Verteidiger dazu zu sagen?"

Mein Anwalt erhob sich. „Nun, Mr. Shacklebolt, die Zeugenaussagen mögen zwar zutreffen, jedoch vermitteln sie ein vollkommen falsches Bild der Wahrheit. Meine Klientin hatte nie die Absicht, ihre Schwester zu töten."

„Sie wollen also damit sagen, es war ein Unfall", fasste Shacklebolt zusammen.

Mein Anwalt nickte heftig. „In der Tat. Das will ich sagen. Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab gegen ihren Feind und traf unter unglücklichen Umständen ihre Schwester und deren Kind."

„Und diese _unglücklichen Umstände_ wären?", schaltete sich Harry Potter ein.

Ich betrachtete den Mann, der mich vor wenigen Wochen gefangen genommen hatte. Den ich breit lächelnd auf dem Cover einer Zeitschrift gesehen hatte. Den alle Welt zu kennen glaubte, den aber nur seine engsten Freunde wirklich kannten. Würde er für jemanden wie mich Gerechtigkeit fordern? Oder war ich für ihn nur irgendeine Todesserin?

„Nun", sagte mein Anwalt verlegen, mit seinem Latein am Ende. „Es wird wohl ein Stoß gewesen sein."

„Das heißt, Sie wissen es gar nicht sicher?", hakte Shacklebolt unbarmherzig nach.

„Doch doch, natürlich weiß ich es. Sie stolperte und richtete somit ihren Zauberstab auf ihre Schwester."

„Hat die Angeklagte noch etwas dazu zu sagen?", fragte der Zaubereiminister nun an mich gewandt.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf mit gesenktem Blick. „Ich war es. Ich habe Daphne getötet. Geben Sie mir die Strafe, die ich verdiene."

Ich hörte ein paar überraschte Laute. Ein Geständnis meinerseits hätte wohl niemand erwartet.

„Dann wenden wir uns jetzt den Zeugenaussagen zu. Mr. Harry Potter, bitte."

Harry Potter trat vor und räusperte sich. Er hatte sich seit unserer Schulzeit kaum verändert. Das gleiche unbändige Haar, die gleichen intensiven grünen Augen, die gleiche etwas unbeholfene Ausstrahlung. Der einzige Unterschied zu damals war die neue modische Brille, die auf seiner Nase thronte. „Ich bitte unsere erste Zeugin, hervorzutreten. Miss Frieda Jones."

Eine junge Frau, ungefähr in meinem Alter, trat hervor und stellte sich vor den Zaubergamot.

„Miss Jones, was beobachteten Sie zum fraglichen Zeitpunkt am Morgen des 2. Mai?"

„Ich bekam nicht sehr viel mit, da ich beschäftigt war, mich zu verteidigen", sagte die Zeugin. Ihre Stimme war dünn und zittrig. „Aber ich sah, wie diese Frau ihren Zauberstab –"

„Mit dieser Frau meinen Sie die Angeklagte?", unterbrach Harry.

„Ja, genau. Also, ich sah, wie sie ihren Zauberstab hob und einen Fluch abschoss. Ich habe mich noch gewundert, weil die Farbe wirklich ungewöhnlich war. Ich hatte eine vergleichbare Farbe noch nie gesehen, zumindest keine, die einem Zauberspruch angehörte. Die Frau, die neben ihnen stand – Bellatrix Lestrange meine ich erkannt zu haben – lachte laut und rief etwas in die Richtung: Du hast deine Schwester umgebracht. Und dann floh sie."

„Die Angeklagte?"

Die Zeugin nickte eifrig. „Genau die. Ich erkannte keine Reue in ihrem Gesicht." Sie wandte sich zu mir, aus ihrer Miene sprach unbändiger Hass. „Was für ein Monster ist in der Lage, so etwas Abscheuliches zu tun?"

Ich zuckte nicht mit der Wimper.

„Miss Jones, bitte." Harry Potter sah sie mahnend an. „Bleiben Sie sachlich. War das alles, was Sie beobachtet haben?"

Die Zeugin nickte. „Ja, ich war ja damit beschäftigt, meine Familie vor diesen Monstern zu beschützen."

„Danke, Miss Jones. Sie können jetzt gehen", sagte Harry spitz. „Ich bitte unseren nächsten Zeugen Harold Marx in den Zeugenstand."

Ein alter, etwas senil aussehender Mann betrat den Gerichtsaal. Ich musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. Das Ministerium hatte wirklich zu allen Mitteln gegriffen, um meine Schuld zu beweisen. Sogar ein alter verwirrter Mann war ihnen Recht.

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Marx."

„Morgen", grummelte der Mann. Er sah so aus, als könnte er es kaum erwarten, wieder zu seinen Katzen, seinem Tee mit Milch und seiner Morgenzeitung zurückzukehren.

„Sie waren am 2. Mai 1998 nach Mitternacht in der Nähe der Großen Halle in Hogwarts anwesend, als die Tat mutmaßlich begangen worden war, ist das korrekt?"

Der Mann nickte. „Korrekt, Sir. Wie lange dauert das hier noch?"

Harrys Lächeln verrutschte nicht. „Solange, wie es eben dauert, Sir. Das kann man so genau nicht sagen. Nun, wo waren wir? Ach, ja. Was beobachteten Sie zum fraglichen Zeitpunkt?"

„Die da", er deutete auf mich, „hat ihre Schwester umgebracht."

„Könnten Sie das näher erläutern?"

„Was muss man denn da noch erklären?" Er malte mit seiner Hand einen imaginären Schnitt durch seinen Hals. „Eins, zwei, tot."

„Mr. Marx. Wir versuchen hier die Schuld einer Angeklagten festzustellen. Deswegen brauchen wir alle Details", schaltete sich Darius Smith mit scharrender Stimme ein.

„Ach so. Ja, die hab ich nicht." Der alte Man zuckte schuldbewusst seine Schultern.

„Und wieso nicht?" Harry begann langsam genervt zu wirken.

„Na ja, so direkt hab ich's nicht beobachtet..."

Ich unterdrückte ein Lachen und handelte mir einen mahnenden Blick meines Anwalts ein. Sofort biss ich mir auf die Lippe.

„Wie indirekt haben Sie es denn gesehen?"

Der alte Mann zögerte. „In der Zeitung."

Ich konnte mein Lachen nicht mehr halten. Die Versammelten sahen mich an, als wäre ich nun komplett durchgeknallt. Vielleicht war ich das ja auch ein bisschen.

„Dann haben Sie wohl auch unseren Aufruf nach Zeugen gesehen und die Geldsumme, die wir anbieten?"

Der Mann nickte. „Wissen Sie, meine Rente ist nicht gerade rosig..."

Harry seufzte ergeben. „Raus. Bitte verlassen Sie den Gerichtssaal. Sie haben Glück, nicht wegen Falschaussage angeklagt zu werden."

Harold Max erhob sich und schlurfte hinaus, wobei er unverständliche Wörter vor sich hin murmelte.

„Ich bitte nun unsere nächste und letzte Zeugin in den Gerichtssaal. Miss Amanda Weingarten." Harry nahm sich die Brille von der Nase und putzte sie ausgiebig an seiner Robe. „Mrs Weingarten?"

Die Türen schwangen auf und eine schrille hohe Stimme schallte durch den Raum. „Hier bin ich! Ich bin daa!"

„Setzen Sie sich doch bitte", erwiderte Harry. „Kommen wir gleich zur Sache. Was haben Sie in der Nacht vom 1. Mai auf den 2. Mai 1998 beobachten können?"

„Es war sehr voll, wissen Sie? Ich mag Menschenmengen nicht so besonders, da befällt mich immer so ein komisches Gefühl, als hätte man eine Schnur um die Kehle gebunden und jemand würde dran ziehen. Wirklich äußerst unangenehm.

Jedenfalls stand ich mit meinem Mann – oh er heißt Matt und liebt Kochen und Backen, heute morgen hat er Pfannkuchen gemacht, ist das nicht süß? Ach ja, ich stand mit meinem Mann – damals noch Freund, wir sind bald fünf Jahre verheiratet – bei einer von diesen tollen Steinsäulen, die so graviert sind. Ich finde sie so wahnsinnig schön, aber mein Mann ist nicht so der Künstlerische. Er findet das überflüssig.

Wir standen jedenfalls da und ich weiß noch, dass mich fast ein Fluch traf. Hätte Matt mich nicht gerettet, dann wäre ich jetzt vermutlich nicht hier. Ich hatte wirklich Todesangst und –"

„Mrs Weingarten, könnten Sie bitte zum Punkt kommen? Ihre Geschichte ist zwar schön und gut, aber wir brauchen Fakten", unterbrach Harry Potter sie.

Sie sah ihn verwirrt an. „Fakten? Welche Fakten?"

„Über die Tat", antwortete Harry Potter geduldig.

„Die Tat? Oh. Okay." Die Frau räusperte sich. „Ich hatte wirklich Todesangst und – keine Sorge ich komme gleich zum Punkt – Matt stieß mir den Ellenbogen in die Seite – was wirklich wehtat, ich hatte danach wochenlang einen blauen Fleck – "

Oh, ein blauer Fleck. Was für eine schlimme, lebensgefährliche Verletzung. Sie Arme haben bestimmt noch Narben.

„ – und ich habe aufgeschrien und gerufen: „Matt, was machst du da?" Und er meinte: „Guck mal Schatz, da ist doch Bellatrix Lestrange!" Und ich habe gerufen: „Oh Merlin, tatsächlich! Lass uns schnell verschwinden!" Und dann sah ich, wie dieses junge hübsche Mädchen – die Brünette – mit Bellatrix redete. Ich für meine Teil glaube ja, sie haben das beide zusammen geplant, aber man kann sie ja – Merlin sei Dank – nicht befragen, weil sie ja tot ist. Jedenfalls hob die Brünette ihren Zauberstab und schaute ganz entschlossen – in etwa so..." Die Frau verzog ihr Gesicht zu einer komischen Grimasse. „ …und dann richtete sie ihren Zauberstab direkt auf die Brust der Blonden – ich wusste ja damals noch nicht, dass es ihre Schwester war, schrecklich! – und ich rief: „Matt, guck mal, da will eine ein Mädchen von ihrer Seite töten!", aber Matt hat da leider mit einem Todesser – gruselige Menschen, ich hab manchmal immer noch Albträume – gekämpft und sah es gar nicht. Aber ich sah, wie das Mädchen in lodernden Flammen aufging und es schrie so laut, dass ich fast taub wurde und ich fand es so schrecklich, ohMerlinohMerlinohMerlin, und ich rief: „Matt, schau doch mal, das arme Mädchen!" und dann sah ich, wie die Brünette davonlaufen wollte und ich stürzte ihr – mutig wie ich bin, ich war in Gryffindor, wissen Sie? – hinterher und rief: „Halt, bleib stehen!" Aber dann wurde mir ein Bein gestellt und ich fiel hin – oh, es tat so weh – und..."

„Danke, das reicht", unterbrach Harry.

Hatte diese Frau während ihrer Ausführungen auch nur ein einziges Mal geatmet? Vielleicht konnte ich das ja in Askaban üben, Zeit hatte ich ja. Und wenn ich tatsächlich vergaß, einmal Luft zu holen, würde es sowieso keinen stören.

„Mrs Weingarten, danke für Ihre Hilfe. Sie dürfen jetzt gehen."

„Auf Wiedersehen", flötete Amanda Weingarten und erhob sich. „Ich soll Sie alle von Matt grüßen!" Mit fröhlich hüpfenden Schritten verschwand die Frau aus dem Gerichtssaal.

„Nun, fassen wir einmal zusammen", nahm Darius Smith den Faden auf. „Sämtliche Zeugen bezeugten, die Angeklagte am 2. Mai 1998 bei der Tat beobachtet zu haben. Ich denke, damit ist unser Fall relativ –"

Auf einmal wurden die großen Flügeltüren aufgerissen und eine Gestalt stürmte herein. „Nein! HALT! Sie ist unschuldig!"

Tumult brach los. Das Gerede von Menschen schwoll an zu einem lautstarken Chor, doch das einzige, was ich realisierte, war er.

„Draco..." Meine Stimme war wie ein Windhauch, leise und zart. Unsere Blicke begegnete sich, enthielten tausend ungesagte Worte. Mein Herz hüpfte auf und ab. Die Gedanken an ihn würden mir Hoffnung spenden. Immer.

„Nicht verurteilen", schrie Draco noch einmal. Er legte seine ganze Seele in den Schrei, sein Gesicht färbte sich rot, die Augen waren weit aufgerissen.

Doch niemand hörte ihm zu.

Auroren stürmten von allen Seiten auf ihn zu, schossen Flüche auf ihn ab, unter denen er sich krümmte. Sie verhafteten ihn, nahmen ihm erneut die Freiheit und brachten ihn weg. Was würde ihn jetzt erwarten? Und wie hatte er sich überhaupt befreien können? Wieso war er nicht weg gelaufen, sondern ausgerechnet hier hin gekommen?

Mein Kopf schwirrte vor Verwirrung und Glück, den Mann, den ich liebte, noch ein letztes Mal gesehen zu haben. Ich war so in Gedanken versunken, dass ich das kleine Fläschchen mit einer silbernen Flüssigkeit darin gar nicht bemerkte.

Nach und nach kehrte Ruhe ein. Die Leute nahmen ihre Plätze wieder ein und Darius Smith war drauf und dran, den Faden wieder aufzunehmen, als Kingsley Shacklebolt ihn unterbrach.

„Was ist das für ein Fläschchen?"

„Es wird sofort entfernt, Sir", sagte eine weibliche Stimme aus den Reihen von Bänken und hob ihren Zauberstab, um jemanden zu rufen.

„Halt", rief Shacklebolt, seine Stimme war gebieterisch und entschlossen. „Lassen Sie das Fläschchen in Ruhe. Miss Greengrass, was ist das?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass das relevant ist", sagte Darius Smith hastig. „Am besten fahren wir einfach –"

„Nein", unterbrach der Zaubereiminister ihn und blickte mir direkt in die Augen. „Was ist das?"

Ich zögerte, blickte auf die kleine Flasche, die auf dem Steinboden lag und die Erinnerung an eine Nacht im Hotel mit Draco in mir weckte.

„Miss Greengrass?"

„Eine Erinnerung", murmelte ich leise. „ _Meine_ Erinnerung."

„Wie bitte? Könnten Sie das wiederholen?" Der Minister sah mich eindringlich an.

„Meine Erinnerung", sagte ich laut, meine Stimme hallte durch den gespenstig stillen Raum.

„Wieso war Draco Malfoy im Besitz einer Ihrer Erinnerungen?"

„Weil ich sie ihm gegeben habe. Ich dachte, er hätte sie entsorgt, ins Meer geworfen, weggeschmissen." Mein Blick traf auf den von Harry Potter. Er wirkte nachdenklich.

„Das ist doch total irrelevant, Minister", rief Darius empört. „Wenn wir denn jetzt weitermachen könnten...?"

Der Minister schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es irrelevant ist. Diese Erinnerung, ist sie von der Tat?"

Ich nickte und senkte den Kopf.

„Erinnerungen sind viel zu vage", rief Darius Smith aufgebracht. „Sie sind so leicht zu verfälschen! Das war bestimmt alles geplant und –"

„Mr. Smith, ich bitte Sie, nun still zu sein. Andernfalls werfe ich Sie eigenhändig hier raus", sagte Shacklebolt ruhig. „Miss Greengrass, würden Sie uns die Erinnerung zeigen?"

Ich zögerte. Dracos Gesicht schwebte vor meinen Augen. Er war ein großes Risiko eingegangen, um in die Anhörung zu platzen. Wahrscheinlich war sein letzter Wille, dass ich es wenigstens versuchte. Ich würde ihn nicht enttäuschen.

Ich räusperte mich kurz und meine Stimme zitterte wie verrückt, als ich mein Einverständnis gab.


	29. Kapitel 28

Kapitel 28

 _Rechts neben mir stand der Zaubereiminister, aufrecht und aufmerksam. Wir beobachteten beide, wie mein 15-jähriges Ich aus der Großen Halle stürmte und sich hektisch umsah. Fast schon erwartete ich, dass sie innehalten würde, dass ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen sich in meine bohren würden, anklagend und wertend. Was ist nur aus dir geworden? Wie konntest du deine Schwester töten? Du Monster._

 _Doch nichts geschah. Sie blieb abrupt stehen, als Bellatrix sich ihr in den Weg stellte. Es würde sich nichts ändern, rein gar nichts. Mein fünfzehnjähriges Ich, das im Gegensatz zu mir noch so viel Lebensenergie ausstrahlte, würde genau den gleichen Fehler begehen wie ich. Es gab kein Entkommen._

 _Ich warf einen Blick zu Shacklebolt, der aufmerksam beobachtete, wie Bellatrix mir zurief, dass ich kämpfen solle und ich sie aufforderte, mich durchzulassen._

„ _Kämpfe, du elendes Gör. Kämpfe!"_

 _Plötzlich tauchte Daphne auf und meine Knie begannen zu zittern. Da war sie, wunderschön und quicklebendig, mit diesem Funkeln in den Augen, das nur Verliebte haben, so voller Hoffnung und Wärme. Obwohl es unangebracht war, klammerte ich mich an Shacklebolts Arm. Er zeigte keine Reaktion._

„ _Astoria, wo ist er? Wo ist Richie? Ich hab ihn verloren!" Die Qual in der Stimme meiner Schwester ließ mich zusammenfahren. Ich hatte ihre Zukunft zerstört, sie hätte mit ihm glücklich werden können. Es wären nur ein paar Minuten dazwischen gewesen._

„ _Na los", rief Bellatrix mit ihrer hohen, schrillen Stimme. „Caeruleus ignis."_

 _Zum wiederholten Mal sah ich den Mensch in hellblauen Flammen aufgehen und die Erinnerung verdunkelte sich an den Rändern und verschwamm ein wenig, während mein früheres Ich nach hinten taumelte._

„ _Habt ihr das nicht gelernt? Kämpfe, oder ich foltere deine Schwester!"_

 _Die fünfzehnjährige Astoria erstarrte. Jegliche Farbe wich aus ihrem Gesicht._

„ _Sie hat Ihnen gedroht", sagte der Zaubereiminister tonlos._

 _Ich nickte schwach. „Ja, das hat sie. Diese Folter... das Kind hätte es nicht überlebt. Ich konnte das nicht zulassen..." Wieso versuchte ich auch noch, es zu erklären? Als würde er mir glauben..._

 _Daphnes Lippen formten Worte, schieß daneben, schien sie fast zu schreien. Auch sie war vor Panik ganz blass._

 _Völlig überfordert richtete die jüngere Astoria ihren Zauberstab auf eine der Säulen, von der die Zeugin Mrs Weingarten so geschwärmt hatte. Ihre Stimme zitterte, als sie die zwei Worte sprach, die das Leben ihrer Schwester für immer auslöschen sollten._

 _Und dann geschah etwas Seltsames. Bellatrix hob ihren Zauberstab und im selben Moment taumelte die jüngere Astoria._

 _Ich schlug mir die Hände vor den Mund, wünschte mir, dass jetzt nicht das geschah, was geschehen war. Dass irgendein Wunder verhinderte, dass der Spruch Daphne traf._

 _Bellatrix hatte mich gestoßen! Sie hatte gewollt, dass ich Daphne umbrachte!_

 _Neben mir stieß Shacklebolt einen undefinierbaren Laut aus._

 _Astoria wandte sich um, ließ ihren Blick suchend durch die Menge schweifen, doch sie entdeckte niemanden. Natürlich nicht! Ihr Zauberstab richtete sich nun auf Daphnes Brust, der Blitz schoss auf sie zu und traf sie direkt auf der Brust. Astoria wurde bleich wie ein Laken, das Entsetzen stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben, während sich Daphnes Gesicht zu einer Maske des puren Grauens verzerrte und sie in hellblauen lodernden Flammen aufging._

 _Ich vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen, ertrug es einfach nicht mehr. Tränen liefen über mein Gesicht, während meine Schwester wieder starb und starb und starb._

 _Bellatrix Gelächter fraß sich durch meine Gehörgänge wie Säure. „Du hast deine Schwester umgebracht!"_

„ _Nein", flüsterte ich elend. „Du warst es." Dann wurde meine Welt verschluckt von einer durchdringenden Schwärze._

 _Das letzte, was ich hörte, war die tiefe melodische Stimme des Ministers, die meinen Namen rief._

x

Ich saß auf dem Anklagestuhl, die Handgelenke gefesselt. Auf meinem Gesicht waren Tränen getrocknet, die ich während meiner Erinnerung vergossen hatte. Der Zaubereiminister wirkte so gefasst wie eh und je und berichtete nüchtern von seinen Erlebnissen.

Ich war ohnmächtig geworden, eine panische Reaktion meines Körpers auf das soeben Gesehene. Die Erinnerung war wieder so lebhaft, dass immer wieder kleine Fetzen um Aufmerksamkeit kämpften und mir die schlimmsten Szenen vor Augen führten.

„Sie behaupten also", sagte Darius Smith langsam, „dass die Angeklagte ihre Schwester nicht vorsätzlich ermordet hat, sondern dass es ein _Unfall_ war?" Er spie das Wort _Unfall_ förmlich aus, als hätte es einen bitteren Beigeschmack.

Der Zaubereiminister nickte bedächtig. „Ja. Ich habe es mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Bellatrix Lestrange drohte, die Schwester der Angeklagten zu foltern – etwas, was ein Fötus unmöglich überlebt – und sie sah keinen anderen Ausweg. Wie hätten Sie denn an ihrer Stelle gehandelt?"

„Darum geht es hier überhaupt nicht!", wetterte Darius Smith.

„Oh doch, genau darum geht es", erwiderte Shacklebolt. „Sie war jung und fühlte sich bedroht, also tat sie, was man von ihr verlangte, versuchte dabei jedoch, keinen anderen Menschen zu verletzen."

„Das ist doch Unsinn! Ich wette mit Ihnen, dass diese Erinnerung verfälscht war und die Angeklagte diese ganze Aktion geschickt geplant hat. Erst einen auf schuldig machen und dann plötzlich _das_ Beweismittel liefern!"

„Wie hätte die Angeklagte das denn planen sollen?", warf Harry Potter nachdenklich ein. „Sie hat doch sicher nicht geplant, dass wir sie gefangen nehmen und danach hatte sie unmöglich Kontakt zu Draco Malfoy. Sie befanden sich in völlig unterschiedlichen Trakten."

„Der Wärter", rief Darius Smith. „Lukas Stevenson. Er hat die Nachrichten überbracht. Genauso wie er Draco Malfoy befreite!"

Ich unterdrückte einen überraschten Laut. Luke hatte das getan? Hatte er eine Ahnung, wie gefährlich das war? Oh, Luke...

„Ich denke nicht, dass das der Fall war" erwiderte Shacklebolt. „Zudem erfordert es eine Menge Können, um eine Erinnerung zu manipulieren und ich denke nicht, dass eine junge Frau, die noch nicht einmal ihr fünftes Jahr in Hogwarts ganz absolviert hat, zu so etwas in der Lage gewesen wäre."

„Unfug!", rief Darius Smith hitzig. „Sie hat Sie doch alle um ihren dreckigen Finger gewickelt mit ihren großen goldenen Augen!"

„Nun werden Sie aber unsachlich, Kollege", sagte Shacklebolt beschwichtigend.

„Das ist mir egal! Fakt ist, dass diese Frau ihre Schwester getötet hat und Sie ihr auch noch glauben."

„Darf ich Sie darauf hinweisen, dass die Angeklagte noch nie einen Versuch unternahm, uns von ihrer Unschuld zu überzeugen", warf Harry Potter ein. „Sie zögerte selbst, als sich ihr eine Chance in Form der Erinnerung auftat."

„Das ist doch alles nur eine Masche!"

„Mr Smith, die Anschuldigungen, die sie da in den Mund nehmen, sind nicht ohne", erwiderte Shacklebolt kühl.

„Meine Klientin würde so etwas nie tun", warf mein Anwalt ein.

„Sie hat niemand gefragt", entgegnete Darius Smith messerscharf. Seine Stimme schnitt durch die Luft wie eine Klinge und ließ mich frösteln.

Ich rutschte auf dem Stuhl hin und her und meine Gedanken schweiften zu Draco, während die Debatte weiter ihren Lauf nahm. Dachte er gerade an mich? Hoffte er, dass ich freikam?

Ach Draco. Wieso hatte ich ihm immer noch nicht gesagt, wie sehr ich ihn liebte?

 _Weil er dich nicht liebt, du Idiot._

Aber wieso sollte er dann so viel auf sich nehmen, um mich zu befreien?

 _Weil er nett sein will? Oder noch kurz eine gute Tat vollbringen will, um das Gewissen zu beruhigen?_

Ach halt die Klappe, fuhr ich meine innere Stimme an.

„Gut, dann werden wir uns jetzt zurückziehen und uns beratschlagen", holte Shacklebolts Stimme mich wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

Die Mitglieder des Zaubergamots erhoben sich mit einem lauten Rascheln und verzogen sich in einen Nebenraum. Einzig mein Anwalt blieb bei mir im Raum.

„Ich habe ein gutes Gefühl", rief er mir zu. „Die Erinnerung hat sie umgestimmt. Nur bei diesem Smith bin ich mir nicht so sicher..."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern so weit es eben mit gefesselten Armen ging, doch mein Anwalt ließ sich von meiner seltsamen Nüchternheit nicht runterziehen. Er führte ein kleines Freudentänzchen auf, das aber auch genauso gut dazu dienen könnte, seine eben heruntergefallene Feder aufzuheben. So ganz sicher war ich mir da nicht.

Die Zeit verging und aus dem Nebenraum hörte man aufgebrachtes Stimmengemurmel, eine permanente Geräuschkulisse, die mich ganz kribbelig machte. Am liebsten wäre ich aufgesprungen und ein paar Schritte gelaufen, doch das war leider nicht möglich. Also summte ich leise ein Liedchen vor mich hin, eins, das Mutter früher immer vorm Einschlafen gesungen hatte. Ich hatte ihre zarte Stimme noch genau im Ohr, wie sie von einem kleinen Vögelchen sang, das gerne ein Falke sein wollte und eines Tages von einem kleinen Zauberer verwandelt wurde. Ich konnte früher gar nicht genug von dem Lied bekommen.

Plötzlich verstummten die Stimmen und die Türen zum Gerichtssaal schwangen wieder auf. Die Leute strömten mit raschelnden Roben auf ihre Plätze zurück, ließen sich von der Dunkelheit verschlucken.

Shacklebolt räusperte sich. „Wir haben wirklich lange beratschlagt", sagte er ernst, „und unsere Meinungen gingen sehr weit auseinander. Es wird wohl immer ein kleines Rätsel bleiben. Aber nach langen Überlegungen ist die Mehrheit von uns zum Schluss gekommen, dass..." Er machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause.

Mein Anwalt richtete sich gespannt auf und auch mein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen.

„...wir die Angeklagte für nicht schuldig bekennen."

Mein Herz hüpfte hoch und ich fühlte mich seltsam taub, als könne mein Gehirn noch gar nicht das Offensichtliche realisieren.

Ich war frei.

Oh Merlin, ich war frei.

x

Ich saß auf einer kleinen Bank und richtete mein Gesicht in die untergehende Sonne. Nie hatte ich es mehr genossen, Sonnenlicht auf meiner Haut zu spüren, diese magische Wärme, die durch den ganzen Körper strömt und die ganze Welt in ein helles strahlendes Wunder verwandelt.

Ich hatte gar nichts, kein Haus, kein Geld, doch ich war nie glücklicher gewesen. Allein das Gefühl, dass ich jetzt frei war, war alles, was ich mir wünschen konnte. Ich war kein verzogenes reiches Mädchen mehr. Ich war frei.

Freiheit ist etwas, das man erst zu schätzen weiß, wenn man gefangen war. Wie so viel andere Dinge und Menschen auch. Ich habe gelernt, dass man für alles dankbar sein sollte. Denn am Ende ist alles, was man hat, unendlich kostbar und es ist schneller weg, als man denkt. Man sollte Dinge nie als selbstverständlich ansehen. Denn dann hat man verloren.

Und obwohl ich keinen Ort hatte, an den ich gehen konnte, war es mir egal. Ich saß einfach nur da und lebte im Moment. Ich war einundzwanzig und endlich frei. Niemand sagte mir mehr, was ich tun sollte.

Ich horchte auf, als bekannte Stimmen an mein Ohr drangen. Meine Augen öffneten sich fast automatisch und ich sah Harry Potter und seine Freundin Ginny Weasley. Sie lachte laut und herzlich, breitete die Arme aus und dreht sich wild im Kreis.

„Es ist so schönes Wetter, Harry! Lass uns auf unsere Besen steigen und eine kleine Spritztour machen." Sie warf sich in seine Arme und drückte ihm einen kurzen neckenden Kuss auf den Mund.

„Ich bin müde, Ginny", sagte er und lächelte sie an auf eine Art und Weise, bei der jegliches Mädchenherz sicher geschmolzen wäre.

„Ach komm schon", schmollte Ginny und klang dabei wie eine Fünfjährige.

Harry schlang seine Arme fest um sie und drückte einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn. „Vielleicht ein andermal. Es war ein harter Tag."

Sie hielt inne und sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich."

Er erwiderte ihren intensiven Blick. „Ich liebe dich auch, Ginevra Molly Weasley, und ich möchte den Rest meines herrlich langweiligen Lebens mit niemand anderem verbringen, als mit dir."

Ich spürte einen seltsamen Stich in der Brust, als die beiden sich küssten. Meine Gedanken kreisten um Draco. Wie gerne ich ihn so anschauen würde, wie gerne ich ihm sagen würde, dass ich ihn liebte wie niemand anderen auf der Welt.

Ich drückte mich in den Schatten, weil ich nicht wollte, dass sie mich sahen, doch Ginny bemerkte mich dennoch.

„Harry, ist das nicht Astoria Greengrass? Die, die gerade freigesprochen wurde?"

Harry warf einen kurzen Blick in meine Richtung und nickte.

„Sie hat kein Haus oder? Und kein Geld? Und ihre Verwandten sind..."

Wieder nickte Harry. Ich tat so, als hätte ich sie nicht bemerkt. Plötzlich baute sich Ginny Weasley vor mir auf.

„Sie sind Astoria Greengrass, oder?" Sie lächelte freundlich, was mich ehrlich gesagt überraschte. „Ich weiß noch, wie Sie mir im letzten Schuljahr geholfen haben, als ich verletzt war. Ich war furchtbar undankbar, aber dafür will ich jetzt danke sagen."

„Das war doch alles keine Ursache", sagte ich leise.

„Oh Merlin", erwiderte Ginny. Harry trat an ihre Seite und nickte mir kurz zu. „Wieso müssen immer die guten Menschen leiden, Harry?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung."

„Wir helfen ihr. Astoria, möchten Sie mit zu uns nach Hause kommen?"

Ich starrte sie perplex an. „D-das kann ich nicht annehmen."

Sie nickte nachdrücklich. „Doch, es ist wirklich ernst gemeint. Sie haben mir immerhin geholfen. Jetzt revanchiere ich mich."

„Kommen Sie doch mit", schaltete sich nun auch Harry ein. „Wir haben wirklich genug Platz. Bis Sie das Haus ihrer Eltern und ihr Vermögen wiedererlangen."

„Aber das könnte doch Monate dauern", erwiderte ich.

Harry winkte ab. „Das ist egal. Aber es ist natürlich Ihre Entscheidung."

Ich zögerte. Wollte ich wirklich das Angebot von zwei Menschen annehmen, die ich kaum kannte und die mich wahrscheinlich – zumindest damals – nicht mochten?

Ich traf eine impulsive Entscheidung. Mein Gefühl sagte mir, dass es richtig war. „Ich würde sehr gerne mitkommen. Aber nur, wenn es keine Umstände macht. Sie müssen wirklich nicht..."

„Ich hätte es ja nicht vorgeschlagen, wenn ich es nicht wollte", unterbrach Ginny mich. „Ich bin übrigens Ginny. Und das ist Harry." Sie lächelte schelmisch. Ihr war wohl bewusst, dass es für sie beide gar nicht nötig war, sich vorzustellen, da jeder sie kannte.

„Ich bin Astoria", sagte ich überflüssigerweise.

„Na dann ist ja alles klar. Kannst du apparieren?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann werde ich es dir bei Gelegenheit mal beibringen. Fürs erste hängst du dich an Harry." Sie zwinkerte. „Und nicht klauen. Er gehört mir."

Ich lachte ein wenig befangen und griff nach Harrys Arm, den er mir hinhielt. Auch er grinste.

„Du weißt, dass ich gegen andere Frauen immun bin."

Ginny schnaubte. „Sicher, Harry. Sicher." Sie platzierte einen Kuss auf seinen Mund. „Wir sehen uns gleich." Und mit einem Knall war sie verschwunden.

„Bereit?", fragte Harry und ich nickte.

Das mir wohlbekannte Gefühl, durch eine viel zu enge Röhre gequetscht zu werden, stellte sich ein und wenig später tauchte ich in der Eingangshalle eines alten Herrenhauses auf. An einer Wand hing das Porträt einer älteren Frau, die laut zu zetern begann.

„Eindringling! Hinaus mit ihr! Hinaus mit dem Abschaum!"

„Klappe, Mrs Black", erwiderte Harry und zog einen Vorhang, der an den Seiten des Porträts befestigt war, zu. „Man gewöhnt sich an sie" erklärte er. „Mittlerweile duldet sie Ginny und mich, aber zu Gästen ist sie nicht sehr nett. Sie war ziemlich geschockt, als wir das Haus hier bewohnbar gemacht haben und allen schwarzmagischen Nippes entfernt haben. Aber das mussten wir, immerhin wollen wir hier Kinder großziehen."

„Kinder?"

„Ja", sagte Harry und sein Gesicht färbte sich rot. „Aber im Moment sind noch keine unterwegs, wenn du das meinst."

Ich lächelte. „Das wäre aber ziemlich süß. Ich will auch Kinder. Aber ich glaube, erst mal muss ich meine Platz in der Welt finden. Einen Job, eine Unterkunft, einen Mann." Draco, fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu.

„Du wärst perfekt für ihn", sagte Harry plötzlich leise.

„Für wen?", fragte ich erschrocken.

„Draco", antwortete Harry. „Ich kenne diesen Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Ich glaube, du rührst etwas in ihm an. Eine gute Seite."

Ich schwieg und sah mich unbehaglich um.

„Harry, was passiert eigentlich mit Luke?"

„Du meinst den Wächter? Nun", er räusperte sich, „er wird wohl angeklagt werden, aber ich denke, dass es nur eine Geldstrafe nach sich ziehen wird, da er gewissermaßen den Ermittlungen in deinem Fall geholfen hat."

Ich nickte erleichtert. „Gut. Er ist nämlich ein sehr guter Mensch. Er hat mir Decken gebracht, als mir kalt war, und Zeitungen."

Harry nickte kurz, dann sah er sich um. „Wo ist eigentlich Ginny?" Die Besorgnis in seiner Stimme war deutlich herauszuhören.

Als wüsste sie, dass Harry gerade nach ihr gefragt hatte, tauchte Ginny mit einem lauten Knall auf. Im Arm hielt sie die volle Tüte eines Lebensmittelgeschäfts. „Ich war einkaufen, Schatz", sagte sie und küsste Harry zur Begrüßung. „Wir hatten nicht mehr viel und da wir ja jetzt einen Gast haben, dachte ich, dass wir ein bisschen was zu essen brauchen. Vor allem, weil sie so dünn aussieht. Da hat Kreacher jetzt aber was zu tun." Sie lachte.

Harry schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Willst du ihn wirklich kochen lassen? Das letzte Mal hat er fast das Haus abgebrannt."

„Er wird immer besser", entgegnete Ginny verteidigend und verschwand mit federnden Schritten in der Küche.

Harry und ich folgten ihr. Sie verstaute die Lebensmittel und rief dann nach Kreacher. Ein leiser Knall ertönte und ein älterer Hauself, der etwas grimmig dreinschaute, erschien.

„Ja, Miss Ginny? Kreacher ist Ihnen zu Diensten."

Sie grinste. „Zeit für eine Kochstunde, alter Kumpel. Harry, zeig doch unserem Gast das Haus, während er und ich ein bisschen was zu Essen zaubern."

Harry nickte grinsend und bedeutete mir dann, ihm zu folgen. Das Haus war größer, als es zuerst anmutete und hatte unzählige ungenutzte Räume.

„Wir sind noch nicht ganz mit Renovieren fertig", erklärte Harry. „Der ganze Plunder muss noch entsorgt werden. Aber wir dachten, dass das hier die Kinderzimmer sein könnten. Sie sind groß und haben einen echt großartigen Ausblick. Außerdem sind sie sehr hell. Warum erzähl ich dir das, es interessiert dich bestimmt nicht."

„Doch doch", sagte ich schnell. „Ich finde das Haus wirklich schön. Erinnert mich ein bisschen an mein Zuhause."

Er musste den Wehmut in meiner Stimme erkannt haben, denn er legte etwas unbeholfen seine Hand auf meine Schulter. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass du dein Haus bald zurückbekommst. Und solange bleibst du einfach hier."

Ich lächelte den Mann, der mich gefangen genommen und verurteilt hatte und mich nun mit seiner Gastfreundlichkeit überraschte, freundlich an. „Danke. Ihr wisst gar nicht, wie dankbar ich euch bin."

Harry wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Ginnys Stimme von unten durch das Haus schallte. „Essen ist fertig!"

Harry lächelte mir zu. „Lass uns lieber schnell gehen, sonst wird sie sauer."

Ich lächelte zurück. „Ich hab einen Bärenhunger."

Lachend folgte ich ihm die Treppen herunter. Womit hatte ich diese Gastfreundschaft nur verdient?


	30. Kapitel 29

Kapitel 29

Als ich am nächsten Morgen in die Küche kam, saß Ginny schon am Tisch und blätterte in der aktuellen Ausgabe des Tagespropheten. Sie blickte kurz hoch und lächelte, als sie mich eintreten sah.

„Guten Morgen", grüßte sie. „Gut geschlafen?"

Ich nickte. „Morgen, Ginny."

„Willst du Tee? Oder Kaffee?"

Ich setzte mich auf einen freien Platz. „Tee, bitte."

Sie griff nach einer Kanne und schenkte mir die dampfende Flüssigkeit in eine große Tasse ein, die sie mir hinschob. Ich griff danach und trank einen Schluck.

„Ich muss leider in einer Stunde los. Wir haben in drei Tagen ein wichtiges Spiel und heute ist Training", erklärte Ginny, während sie an einem Stück Toast kaute.

Ich nickte. „Schon okay. Ich denke, ich komm allein klar."

„Harry wird wahrscheinlich auch den ganzen Tag in der Aurorenzentrale sein", fuhr sie fort. „Wir sind ziemlich beschäftigt. Du kannst ja, keine Ahnung, einkaufen gehen."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Geht schlecht. Ich habe kein Geld."

„Oh stimmt. Tut mir leid." Ginny rutschte unbehaglich auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her. „Hm, du könntest ja..."

„Ich könnte lernen oder? Wenn ihr die Bücher noch habt, würde ich gerne..." Ich zögerte, weil ich merkte, wie bescheuert die Idee eigentlich war.

„Ja, die haben wir noch." Ginny lächelte. „Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, kannst du gerne Harry oder mich fragen."

„Danke", sagte ich und lächelte zurück.

„Weißt du schon, wie es weitergeht?" Ginny legte die Zeitung zur Seite.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, fühlte tiefe Verzweiflung in mir. Was sollte aus mir werden? Ich hatte keine Arbeit, noch nicht einmal ZAGs. Ich hatte kein Geld, ich hatte keine Wohnung. Ich hatte gar nichts.

„Du kannst hier wohnen solange du willst", sagte Ginny leise.

Ich blickte auf. „Ihr müsst das wirklich nicht..."

„Doch", unterbrach Ginny mich. „Doch, ich will es."

Ich lächelte. Es fühlte sich irgendwie seltsam an, nach so langer Zeit ehrlich zu lächeln. Fast war es, als hätte mein Körper es verlernt und machte nun wieder die ersten zaghaften Schritte.

Schwere Schritte in der Diele ließen mich aufhorchen und Harry betrat die Küche. Er trug schon seinen pflaumenblauen Umhang.

„Guten Morgen, Ginny", sagte er und gab ihr einen Kuss. Dann wandte er sich auch mir zu. „Morgen, Astoria."

Ich grüßte zurück. „Guten Morgen."

„Ich muss jetzt schon los, Ginny. In der Zentrale gab es einen Notfall und Stevens kommt damit nicht alleine klar." Er seufzte tief und fuhr sich übernächtigt durch das dunkle Haar.

„Aber du kommst heute Abend noch rechtzeitig oder?", fragte Ginny stirnrunzelnd. „Du weißt, dass Teddy zu uns kommt und wir dann auf Victoires Geburtstag eingeladen sind."

„Klar weiß ich das", erwiderte Harry. „Ich versuch mein Bestes. Aber wenn ich nicht rechtzeitig komme, dann geh schon mal vor. Ich komme dann nach."

Ginny nickte einverstanden.

Harry warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr und erstarrte. „Oh Mist, ich muss los." Er beugte sich vor und gab Ginny einen Kuss. „Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich", sagte Ginny lächelnd. „Grüß Ron von mir."

Harry grinste. „Mach ich." Mit eiligen Schritten lief er aus der Küche und wenig später hallte das Geräusch der zufallenden Haustür durchs Haus.

Ginny seufzte verträumt, dann richtete sie ihren Blick auf mich. „Teddy ist Harrys Patensohn", erklärte sie. „Süßer kleiner Kerl. Wenn du willst, kannst du mit auf den Geburtstag meiner Nichte kommen. Dann bist du nicht so allein."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Lieber nicht. Ich kenne da ja gar keinen."

„Ach was", sagte Ginny schnell. „Sie sind alle sehr nett."

„Und wenn nicht?", fragte ich zweifelnd. „Ich war das Mädchen, das ihre Schwester umgebracht hat."

Ginny schwieg bedächtig, bevor sie antwortete. „Das ist doch egal. Alle machen Fehler."

„Ich denke nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist", erwiderte ich leise.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn du meinst." Sie erhob sich und warf einen kurzen Blick auf die laut tickende Küchenuhr. „Ich muss gleich los."

Ich erhob mich ebenfalls, unsicher, was ich jetzt tun sollte.

„Ich hole dir gleich mal die Bücher. Kreacher!"

Der Hauself erschien mit einem lauten Knall. „Was, Miss Ginny?"

Ginny lächelte. „Bist du so lieb und räumst den Tisch ab? Es sind noch ein paar Toastbrote für dich übrig, wenn du Hunger hast."

Kreacher schien kurz zu überlegen, konnte aber dem Reiz von geröstetem Toast nicht widerstehen. „Mach ich, Miss Ginny."

Ich folgte Ginny aus der Küche in die große Eingangshalle. „Kreacher ist nicht so wie andere Hauselfen, oder?", fragte ich neugierig. Die Art, wie sie ihn behandelten, war so ganz anders als bei mir zu Hause damals.

Sie nickte ein wenig abwesend. „Ja, er ist frei."

„Frei?"

„Er hat ein Anrecht auf Urlaub, er wird von uns bezahlt, hat sein eigenes Zimmer und seine eigenen Klamotten." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er könnte gehen, wenn er wollte."

„Einfach so?", fragte ich erstaunt. Etwas derartiges hatte ich noch nie gehört.

Sie nickte. „Ja, einfach so. Meine beste Freundin Hermine versucht schon seit Jahren, Gesetze zum Schutz von Hauselfen durchzuringen, aber die Politiker sind so engstirnig. Zur Zeit leitet sie die Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe."

„Wow, da hat sie sich aber raufgearbeitet", entfuhr es mir.

Ginny nickte. „Es war manchmal wirklich hart für sie."

Ich folgte ihr die Treppe hinauf bis hoch zum Obergeschoss, wo Ginny eine alte morsch aussehende Leiter hervorholte und sie hinaufkletterte. Ihre Stimme klang dumpf vom Dachboden zu mir herunter.

„Sie versucht schon seit Jahren die oberste Riege von ihren Plänen zu überzeugen, aber sie halten ihre Ideen für albern und absurd."

„Das finde ich gar nicht", rief ich hoch und dachte an Tamra, die mir immer so schön die Haare geflochten hatte. Was jetzt wohl aus ihr geworden war? „Hauselfen sind nämlich überhaupt nicht dumm. Und dass sie sich selbst bestrafen, finde ich so grausam."

Ginnys Schopf tauchte in der Luke auf, Spinnweben hingen in ihren Haaren wie ein durchsichtiger Schleier. Ächzend kletterte sie die Leiter wieder herunter und drückte mir den dicken Stapel in die Hand. „Hier. Viel Spaß." Sie grinste.

Ich lachte zurück. „Den werde ich haben."

Ginny schnaubte lächelnd. „Ja sicher." Auf einmal wurde sie wieder ernst. „Weißt du, vielleicht kann ich ja Hermine fragen, ob sie dir einen Job geben kann. Büroarbeit oder so." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nur, wenn du willst natürlich."

Ich starrte sie an. „Das würdest du tun?"

„Klar. Wieso nicht?"

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. „Das kann ich doch gar nicht annehmen..."

„Oh doch, kannst du. Und ich habe jetzt keine Zeit für Diskussionen, ich muss los." Sie grinste. „Du hast mir geholfen, also helfe ich dir, so einfach ist das." Mit diesen Worten hüpfte sie die Treppe runter.

Ich folgte ihr zögernd in die Eingangshalle und verabschiedete mich von ihr. Als die Tür hinter ihr zuschlug, fühlte ich mich plötzlich ziemlich allein und verloren. Ich wollte zu Draco.

Seufzend stieß ich die Tür zum Wohnzimmer auf und breitete meine Bücher auf dem Sofatisch aus. Die Morgensonne strahlte durch die dicken Vorhänge und malte Streifen auf den Boden. Wie schön es doch war, frei zu sein.

Ich griff nach dem ersten Buch, Zaubertränke, und schlug es auf. Meine Augen huschten über die Zeilen, ich spürte, wie eine tiefe Ruhe mich befiel und ich mich konzentrierte. Keine Ahnung, wie viele Stunden genau vergingen, aber als ich aufsah, fühlte ich mich wie aus einer Trance erwacht. Ich blinzelte, versuchte wieder, mich zu konzentrieren, aber es ging nicht. Meine Gedanken begannen, um Draco zu kreisen. Ich wünschte, er wäre hier bei mir. Aber es sah wohl nicht so gut für ihn aus. Und ich kam nicht umhin, mich schuldig zu fühlen, weil ihn nun wegen mir eine härtere Strafe erwartete. Gab es überhaupt noch Hoffnung? Denn man konnte hier sicher nichts schönreden. Draco war Todesser gewesen, er trug das Dunkle Mal als unauslöschliches Zeichen dieser schlimmen Entscheidung. Er hatte die Absicht gehabt, Albus Dumbledore zu töten, daran änderte auch die Tatsache nichts, dass er es letztlich nicht über sich gebracht hatte. Wegen ihm war sein Freund Crabbe gestorben, weil er unbedingt Harry Potter hatte folgen müssen. Er hatte Todesser nach Hogwarts geschleust, er hatte Sprüche schwarzmagischer Natur über die Lippen gebracht. Und um dem allem noch die Krone aufzusetzen, war er Draco Malfoy, Sohn einer alten Familie, die nicht gerade für ihre Frömmigkeit bekannt war.

Ich seufzte tief. Es musste doch etwas geben, was ich für ihn tun konnte. Irgendetwas... Meine Gedanken kreisten, bis mir schwindelig wurde und mein Kopf schmerzte. Verzweifelt griff ich nach einem Buch und warf es gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand. Es traf mit einem lauten Klatschen auf dem Boden auf. Plötzlich hielt ich inne. Aus den Seiten war etwas herausgerutscht, ein rechteckiges Stück…Papier?

Ich lief hin und hob es auf. Es war ein Foto, das Harry Potter und Ginny zeigte. Er hatte lächelnd die Arme um sie geschlungen und sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Im Hintergrund konnte man das sich auftürmende Schloss Hogwarts erkennen. Das Foto war datiert auf den 4. Juni 1997.

Plötzlich dämmerte mir etwas. War es möglich, dass Harry für Draco ein gutes Wort einlegte? Ihm half? Würde er das tun? Ihm würden sie sicher glauben, immerhin war er Harry Potter oder nicht?

Ich legte das Foto behutsam auf den Tisch, ein winziger Moment Glück, bevor die Welt sich verdunkelte. Bei ihnen hatte sie sich wieder erhellt, bei mir war sie in diesiges Licht getaucht; nicht richtig hell, aber auch nicht richtig dunkel.

Ich bettete meinen Kopf auf den Tisch und schloss die Augen, träumte von Dracos tiefer Stimme an meinem Ohr, von seinen um meinen Körper geschlungenen Armen.

Ich schreckte hoch, als ich das laute Klicken der Haustür hörte. Es war Ginny, die fröhlich vor sich hin pfeifend in die Eingangshalle trat.

„Astoria?"

„Ich bin hier", antwortete ich.

Sie trat in den Türrahmen, das Haar hing ihr verschwitzt und strähnig ins Gesicht. „Na, schön gelernt?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ein bisschen."

„Weißt du, das Ministerium bietet immer noch die ZAGs und die UTZs für Erwachsene an." Sie strich sich eine dicke rote Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Das könntest du machen."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Im Moment gab es für mich nur eins, das zählte: Draco.

Ginny reckte den Hals und trat neugierig näher, als sie das Foto erblickte. „Was hast du da?"

„Ein Foto von dir und Harry. Es ist aus einem Buch gefallen. Ich glaube, es war dein Buch."

„Oh." Sie nahm es in die Hand und strich zärtlich darüber. „Das war noch, bevor wir uns getrennt haben, weil er..." Sie schluckte. „ ...weg musste. Ich habe während des Schuljahres manchmal Stunden damit verbracht, es nur anzustarren. Ich habe ihn so schrecklich vermisst." Ihre Augen begannen zu glitzern.

„Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst", flüsterte ich. „Ich sehne mich schon mein ganzes Leben nach... jemandem."

Ginny blickte hoch. „Draco, oder?"

„Woher weißt du –"

„Ich weiß nicht, einfach die Tatsache, was er für dich getan hat." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich will so sehr, dass er bei mir ist. Aber ich glaube, dass es kaum Hoffnung gibt." Ich senkte den Kopf.

Ich bemerkte, dass Ginny zögerte, da sie nicht zu wissen schien, was sie sagen konnte, um es besser zu machen. Die Wahrheit: Es gab nichts. Außer vielleicht, dass Draco freigesprochen würde, aber das würde nicht so schnell passieren.

„Es tut mir so leid", brachte sie schließlich hervor.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du kannst nichts dafü ßt du, der Dunkle Lord-" Sie warf mir einen komischen Blick zu. „Du-weißt-schon-wer", verbesserte ich, „hat nicht nur eure Leben zerstört. Er hat eigentlich das Leben von allen zerstört. Dracos Familie war bedroht. Ich glaube, ich hätte an seiner Stelle das gleiche getan."

Sie schwieg kurz, als sie sprach klang ihre Stimme hart und fest. „Ich hätte _alles_ getan, um meine Familie zu beschützen."

Ich nickte. „Ich auch. Aber es hat mir nichts gebracht. Er hat sie alle irgendwie getötet, sie alle irgendwie verletzt."

Ginny setzte sich neben mir aufs Sofa. „Erzähl mir mehr", flüsterte sie. „Wie ist es Leuten auf der anderen Seite ergangen?"

Ich holte tief Luft und begann zu erzählen. Von meinem Leben mit strengen Regeln, von einem Tanz zwischen Sicherheit und Tod, von Ungewissheit und von dem Druck, nicht anders zu sein. Als ich geendet hatte, wischte sie sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel.

„Oh wow. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass es auch anders geht." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Und die ganze Zeit hatten die meisten keine andere Wahl, um die, die sie liebten, zu beschützen. Die Geschichte deiner Schwester ist so... traurig."

Ich senkte den Blick, da ich das Mitleid in ihrem Blick nicht ertragen konnte. „Ich träume so oft davon, wie sie glücklich auf einer Picknickdecke sitzen und ihr kleiner Sohn oder ihre kleine Tochter – ich male mir meistens eine Tochter aus – tobt auf der Wiese. Sie haben die Arme umeinander geschlungen und die Sonne strahlt." Ich seufzte. „Und das alles wäre vielleicht möglich gewesen, wenn wir nur noch eine halbe Stunde mehr Zeit gehabt hätten."

Ginny ließ ihren Blick zum Fenster schweifen, es dämmerte bereits. Ihre Stimme klang ein wenig brüchig, als sie abrupt das Thema wechselte. Wir redeten alle nicht gerne über den Krieg. „In einer halben Stunde kommt Teddy. Ich sollte mich langsam fertig machen. Bist du sicher, dass du nicht mitkommen willst?"

Ich nickte fest. „Ziemlich sicher."

Sie erhob sich und nickte. Nachdem Teddy gekommen war und sie eine dreiviertel Stunde auf Harry gewartet hatten, brachen sie auf. Ich beschloss, früh ins Bett zu gehen und dachte an Dracos Anhörung, die in zwei Tagen stattfinden sollte. Zwei Tage.

x

Als ich am nächsten Morgen erwachte und in die Küche ging, war das Haus noch still. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte mir, dass es sieben war. Kreacher überraschte mich, als ich mir gerade Tee einschenkte.

„Miss Astoria", sagte er und beäugte mich abschätzend.

„Morgen Kreacher", sagte ich und stellte die Tasse rasch beiseite.

„Kreacher wollte Frühstück machen. Wollen Miss Astoria mir dabei helfen?"

Ich blickte in überrumpelt an. „Okay, wieso nicht", meinte ich schließlich. Zugegeben, es machte sogar Spaß, mit dem Hauself eine Mahlzeit auf die Beine zu stellen. Er war ein recht angenehmer Zeitgenosse, und ich nahm mir vor, dass ich die verbliebenen Hauselfen befreien würde, sobald ich mein Haus wieder betrat.

Als Harry als Erster die Küche betrat, staunte er nicht schlecht. „Wow, nicht übel. Kreacher, Astoria, habt ihr das gemacht?"

„Schuldig", sagte ich grinsend und klatschte ihm einen leicht verkohlten Pfannkuchen auf den Teller.

Er grinste und nahm auf einem der alten edlen Holzstühle platz. „Das ist mal ein Empfang."

Ich setzte mich auf den Stuhl neben ihm und griff nach einem Pfannkuchen. „Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Ich muss die ganze Zeit an Draco und seine Anhörung denken." Ich beobachtete erwartungsvoll seine Reaktion, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich nicht.

„Ich habe gehört, er steht nicht so gut da", sagte Harry.

Als ob ich das nicht wüsste. „Also, ich habe mich gefragt, ob du..." Ich brach ab, da die Worte mir ihm Hals stecken blieben.

„Ob ich?" Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wirst du die Anhörung leiten?"

„Mitunter, ja."

Ich rutschte auf dem Stuhl hin und her. „Könntest du, du weißt schon, ein gutes Wort für ihn einlegen?"

Harry starrte mich an, als hätte ich soeben von ihm gefordert, den Zaubergamot umzubringen. „Ich darf nicht parteiisch sein."

„Du bist ja nicht parteiisch. Ich meine, Draco hat das ja nicht getan, weil er ein schlechter Mensch ist, sondern, weil er keinen anderen Ausweg wusste und..." Ich brach erneut ab, als ich sein starres Gesicht sah.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Was du da von mir verlangst, ist unmöglich, Astoria."

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. „Einen Versuch war es wert." Schweigen. „Er wird nach Askaban kommen oder?" Meine Stimme war so leise, dass man sich anstrengen musste, um sie überhaupt zu hören.

„Sieht so aus." Harry seufzte. „Aber er wollte es so. Er hatte eine Chance und er hat sie ausgeschlagen."

 _Ja, wegen mir_. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe.

„Ich verstehe es nicht", sagte Harry. „So wie ich ihn kenne, hätte er das Angebot sofort angenommen. Wann hat er denn schon mal nicht an sich gedacht?"

„Er denkt nicht nur an sich", verteidigte ich ihn sofort. „Er denkt an seine Familie. An die Leute, die er liebt."

Harry wandte den Blick ab.

„Er hat sich geändert", fuhr ich fort. „Er hat eingesehen, dass er etwas falsch gemacht hat. Bitte, Harry, ich werde dich nie wieder um etwas bitten, aber versuch, dass Draco da raus kommt. Er hat doch schon genug gelitten. Wir alle haben genug gelitten."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht, Astoria. Ich würde, aber ich kann nicht. Das lassen meine Prinzipien nicht zu."

„Scheiß auf Prinzipien", schrie ich und knallte die Faust auf den Tisch. Im selben Moment wurde mir klar, dass ich mich total daneben benahm und ich gar kein Recht darauf hatte, ihn so anzuschreien. Er war mir nichts schuldig. „Tut mir leid", murmelte ich rasch. „Das war so blöd von mir."

„Schon okay", erwiderte er achselzuckend.

Im selben Moment erschien Ginny in der Tür und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen. „Was ist denn hier... oh, Pfannkuchen." Sie stopfte sich einen ganzen in den Mund und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. „Ich _liebe_ Pfannkuchen. Fast noch mehr als Harry... kleiner Scherz, ich liebe dich, Schatz."

Harry grinste und gab ihr einen ausgiebigen Kuss. Ginny kicherte. Mit einem Wahl war es so, als hätte es mein Gespräch mit Harry nie gegeben.

Ich sah rasch weg, da ich so eine Szene nicht ertragen konnte, ohne automatisch an Draco zu denken.

Als Harry nach dem Frühstück an mir vorbeiging, beugte er sich runter und flüsterte: „Okay, ich mach's. Ich versuch mein Bestes."

Ich hätte nicht dankbarer sein können.

x

Ich saß auf dem gemütlichen alten Sofa im Wohnzimmer und blickte fast ununterbrochen auf die Uhr. Der Prozess lief jetzt seit mehreren Stunden und meine Nervosität stieg. Ich war ein einziges Nervenbündel, zu nichts anderem zu gebrauchen.

Ginny legte genervt ihre Zeitung beiseite und sah mich vorwurfsvoll an. „Hör doch mal auf, so zu zappeln. Du machst mich ganz nervös."

„Tut mir leid, aber... Draco."

Sie seufzte. „Ich weiß. Ich weiß. Alles wird gut, du wirst sehen."

Ich schüttelte wild den Kopf. „Und wenn nicht? Was mache ich dann? Ich liebe ihn. Und er weiß es nicht. Oh Merlin. Oh Merlin. Oh Merlin. Oh-"

„Astoria!"

„Tut mir leid", sagte ich und sprang auf. Ginny nahm ihre Zeitung wieder auf, während ich im Raum auf und ab tigerte.

„Diese dämlichen Sportreporter", rief sie aufgebracht. „Haben die überhaupt eine Ahnung von diesem verdammten Sport? Robins Spielzug war _genial_."

„Oh Merlin, ich werde ihn verlieren", rief ich panisch. „Wann soll ich ihm denn sagen, dass...?"

„Price ist kein verdammter Loser. Er spielt besser als manch ein anderer. Dieser Reporter hat doch Flubberwürmer im Kopf!"

„Was, wenn ich Draco nie wieder sehe? Das überlebe ich nicht." Ich hielt kurz inne, doch dann nahm ich meinen Weg wieder auf.

„Kannst du das lassen?", fragte Ginny. „Weißt du, ich hab die Schnauze voll."

Ich blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Wir werden jetzt ins Ministerium apparieren."

„Apparieren?"

„Ja, du erinnerst dich an das, was ich dir beigebracht habe?"

Ich nickte kurz und entschlossen. „Ja. Ja, ich erinnere mich."

„Okay, dann gehen wir jetzt raus und zu deinem Draco."

Gesagt, getan. Ich fühlt mich berauscht, als ich in der Vorhalle des Ministeriums auftauchte und taumelte. Mir war zwar furchtbar schlecht und schwindelig, aber ich hatte es geschafft. Neben mir tauchte Ginny auf und strahlte.

„Auf geht's. Ich liebe Abenteuer."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich nicht. Ich überhaupt nicht."

Wir rannten los, nahmen den Fahrstuhl. Je näher wir der Abteilung kamen, desto schneller klopfte mein Herz, flattrig wie die Flügel eines Kolibris.

Die Türen des Anhörungssaals schwangen gerade auf, als wir davor schwer atmend zu stehen kamen. Es war Harry, der überrascht auf uns zukam.

„Ginny? Astoria?"

„Wo ist er?", fragte ich und packte seinen Arm. „Was ist passiert? Ist er..."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid."

„Was?" Ich schüttelte ihn kräftig an den Schultern. „Was!"

„Ich konnte nichts tun. Sie waren so überzeugt von seiner Schuld. Er geht nach Askaban, lebenslang."

Meine Welt zerbrach in tausend glitzernder scharfer Scherben, die mich alle brutal schnitten, tiefe Wunden hinterließen und mich in einen dunklen Schmerz hüllten. „Nein. Nein!" Ich taumelte. Hände griffen nach mir, doch ich war nicht mehr ansprechbar.

Plötzlich schwangen die Türen erneut auf und Draco wurde mit gesenktem Kopf herausgeführt. Obwohl er ordentlich gekleidet war, sah man ihm das Leid deutlich an, seine Haut war grau und aschfahl. Zwei Wächter flankierten ihn und hatten seine Arme mit eisernem Griff gepackt.

„Draco!", schrie ich.

Er hob den Kopf, unsere Blicke begegneten sich. Er lächelte.

Nichts konnte mich mehr halten. Ich rannte auf ihn zu und blieb schlitternd vor ihm stehen.

„Draco!" Ich hob die Hand und strich über sein graues Gesicht. „Ich habe dich vermisst."

Die Wächter riefen laut irgendetwas, doch ich beachtete sie nicht.

„Astoria", sagte er leise und eine Gänsehaut schoss über meinen ganzen Körper.

„Draco, hast du eine Ahnung, wie sehr ich –"

„Nein", unterbrach er mich. „Sag es nicht, bitte."

„Draco..."

„Hör zu", sagte er eindringlich. „Ich möchte, dass du mich vergisst. Streich mich aus deinem Gedächtnis, lösche alles von mir. Vergiss meinen Namen, den Klang meiner Stimme, alles."

„Draco...", sagte ich wie gelähmt.

„Nein, hör mir zu. Lebe dein Leben, als hätte es mich nicht gegeben. Als wäre ich tot. Such dir einen tollen Mann, heirate, bekomme Kinder. Lebe dein Leben. Das ist alles, was ich will. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Ich nickte, ein seltsames Gefühl der Taubheit hatte Besitz von mir ergriffen.

„Verschwende deine kostbare Zeit nicht mit mir. Ich bin es nicht wert. Du bist jetzt frei, Tori. Frei. Von allem. Fang neu an, werde glücklich. Tu es für mich."

„Draco, ich lie –"

„Nein, Tori, hast du mir nicht zugehört? _Vergiss_ mich. Verdammt. Ich bin für dich gestorben, okay? Ich werde in diesem verfluchten Gefängnis verrotten. Aber du sollst es nicht. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Plötzlich packten mich Hände von hinten, zerrten mich weg. „Draco", schrie ich. „Draco, nein!" Doch er würdigte mich keines Blickes mehr, als er mit gesenktem Kopf abgeführt wurde und seinem Schicksal direkt in die Arme lief ohne noch einmal zu kämpfen. Ich sank auf den Boden und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Ich hatte ihn verloren. Ich hatte Draco verloren. Und diesmal für immer.


	31. Kapitel 30

Kapitel 30

Wer hatte nicht einmal schon das Gefühl vor einem tiefen Abgrund zu stehen? Den Wind an sich zerren spürte, das klopfende Herz, der Schwindel, der einen befiel, wenn man hinunter in die Dunkelheit sah.

Auch ich stand vor so einem, vor tiefer schwarzer Dunkelheit, vor Ungewissheit, vor Verzweiflung. Ich wollte nicht springen, wollte mich nicht fallen lassen und mich von allem lösen, weil ich wusste, dass es niemanden mehr gab, der mich auffing. Dass ich wahrscheinlich verloren war, sobald ich das kribbelige Gefühl des Fallens in mir spürte und die Dunkelheit an mir vorbeisauste.

Ich lag im Bett und blätterte lustlos in einem alten Schulbuch. Seit Wochen hatte ich es nicht mehr verlassen, es war bereits September. Doch ich konnte mich einfach nicht aufraffen und weitermachen, ich konnte nicht stark sein und ich hatte auch niemanden, für den ich stark sein musste. Die Zeiten, wo ich einfach ein Lächeln aufgesetzt hatte und weitergemacht hatte, als wäre nichts gewesen, als hätte niemals irgendetwas tiefe Wunden in mich gerissen, waren definitiv vorbei.

Vielleicht, wenn Draco tot gewesen wäre, hätte ich irgendwann damit abschließen können, hätte glücklich sein können, aber so war es nicht. Er lebte. Auch wenn er in Askaban festsaß und keine Aussicht auf die Freiheit bestand, er lebte. Und das machte es für mich furchtbar schwer, weil ich mir tausend immer absurdere Möglichkeiten ausmalte, wie er zu mir zurückkehrte. Das Leben ist kein Märchen. Aber ich konnte nicht anders.

Eines Tages hatte Ginny die Nase voll von meinem Selbstmitleid und kam in mein Zimmer gestapft. Die Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt sah sie mich streng an. „Astoria Greengrass, ich habe jetzt lange genug zugeschaut, wie du in deinem Bett verrottest und ich muss dir sagen, dass ich es nicht länger mitansehen kann." Sie lief zum Fenster und riss die dicken schweren Vorhänge auf, sodass goldenes Herbstsonnenlicht durchs Fenster strahlte und helle Streifen auf den Holzfußboden malte.

Ich kniff geblendet die Augen zusammen.

„Steh auf! Du hast ein Vorstellungsgespräch!"

Mir fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. „Vorstellungsgespräch?"

„Du willst doch einen Job, oder?" Sie funkelte mich an.

Ich wandte mich ab und presste mir stöhnend das Kissen an die Ohren.

„Astoria? Astoria!"

„Was?", nuschelte ich.

„Steh auf. Jetzt."

Ich murrte irgendetwas unverständliches. Plötzlich spürte ich, wie etwas weggezogen wurde und meine Beine eine eisige Kälte umgab. „Hey!" Ich drehte mich auf die Seite und sah Ginny wütend an.

Sie grinste und hielt meine Bettdecke hoch. „Aufstehen. Sofort. Sonst werde ich dich mit meinem legendären Flederwichtfluch belegen. Und glaub mir, ich mache bei sowas keine Witze."

„Mir doch egal", murmelte ich. Sie konnte nicht ernsthaft von mir erwarten, freudig aufzuspringen und jemanden davon zu überzeugen, wie toll ich doch für diesen Job war. Denn das konnte ich nicht, beim besten Willen, ich konnte es nicht. Meine Fassade war in ihren Grundfesten erschüttert worden und war über die Jahre immer stärker gebröckelt und nun gab es tief in mir keine Maske mehr, die ich heraufholen und aufsetzen konnte, wann immer es mir passte.

„Astoria..."

„Ich kann nicht, Ginny. Ich kann einfach nicht. Wie hast du dich denn gefühlt, als Harry plötzlich weg war?", sagte ich leise. „Er war der Grund, warum ich noch Hoffnung hatte. Er war der Grund, warum ich dachte, dass das Leben doch noch gut wird, dass es auch für mich irgendwo da draußen Glück gibt. Aber er ist nicht mehr da, verstanden?" Die letzten Worte schrie ich fast. „Er ist nicht mehr da und ich habe gar nichts mehr!"

„Du hast doch mich und Harry", sagte sie leise.

„Das ist nicht dasselbe", widersprach ich ebenso leise und wandte mich blinzelnd zum Fenster. In meinen Augen brannten die Tränen.

„Tut mir leid", wisperte Ginny und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Ihre Hand strich sanft über meinen Rücken.

„Ich weiß", entgegnete ich kraftlos. „Mir tut es auch leid. Aber es gibt für mich keinen Grund mehr, weiterzuleben."

„Willst du ihn nicht glücklich machen? Indem du lebst. Indem du dir einen Job suchst, Kinder kriegst und-"

„Nein", unterbrach ich sie. „Er will, dass ich glücklich werde? Tja, das werde ich nicht. Weil er nämlich der einzige Grund war, warum ich an so etwas wie Glück geglaubt habe."

„Ach, Astoria..." Ginny seufzte. „Alle Wunden heilen. Vielleicht dauert es, aber alle Wunden werden irgendwann verblassen."

„Aber sie werden dicke Narben hinterlassen. Sie werden für immer eine Erinnerung an alles sein, was man erlebt hat. Sie werden niemals verschwinden."

„Aber es wird besser werden", flüsterte sie.

„Ich habe nichts, an das ich mich festhalten könnte, Ginny. Ich habe gar nichts von ihm. Alles, was mir bleiben, sind Erinnerungen an ihn."

„Bitte gib nicht auf, Astoria", rief Ginny leise und panisch. „Bitte, ich glaube an dich. Wenn du schon nicht an dich glaubst, dann glaube wenigstens ich an dich. Und solltest du nicht mehr da sein, werde ich dich vermissen. Bitte, gib nicht auf..."

„Ich werde nicht aufgeben", erwiderte ich leise. „Ich werde für ihn kämpfen, bis ich nicht mehr bin."

Kurzes Schweigen.

„Astoria?"

„Ja?"

„Es ist ein Brief für dich gekommen. Du darfst nach Hause."

x

Nachhause zu kommen fühlte sich furchtbar gut an. Der vertraute Geruch, das gewohnte Ambiente, die schweren Teppiche, die dicken Vorhänge, die alten Porträts, die wertvollen Möbel... Alles war noch genauso wie vor fünf Jahren. Zumindest auf den ersten Blick. Auf den zweiten erkannte man, dass die Jahre nicht ganz spurlos am dem alten Haus vorbeigezogen waren. In den Ecken hatten sich Spinnen und andere kleine Tierchen angesiedelt, die Möbel waren überzogen von einer dicken Schicht Staub und es roch ein wenig muffig.

Ich stand in der Eingangshalle und atmete tief den vertrauten Geruch ein. Eine Gänsehaut überzog meinen Körper und obwohl so viele schreckliche und verletzende Erinnerungen an diesen Ort verknüpft waren, so dachte ich doch an all die schönen, die ich hier erlebt hatte, während ich durch jeden Raum wanderte und über die Möbel strich. Ich sah mich wieder aufwachsen, hörte Daphnes helles Kinderlachen, schwere Schritte, die Stimme meines Vaters, sah das zarte zerbrechliche Lächeln meiner Mutter, erlebte Schmerz, Leid und Glück, Hoffnung, Liebe und Enttäuschung.

Schließlich gelangte ich in den letzten Raum. Das Schlafzimmer meiner Eltern. Ein riesiger Raum mit hoher Decke, riesigen Fenstern, vor denen schwere dunkelrote Vorhänge hingen, einem großen alten Bett und einem mindestens ebenso alten Teppich. Daran schloss sich gleich das Ankleidezimmer an.

Ich lief hinein, spürte die Wärme des Teppichs an meinen Füßen und strich über die Bettkante. Der Geruch meiner Mutter hatte sich mit dem Geruch meines Vaters vermischt und hüllte mich nun ein wie eine wärmende Decke, verblasst zwar, aber immer noch unverkennbar. Ich kletterte auf das Bett und rollte mich zusammen wie ein Embryo. Fühlte mich wieder wie fünf, als ich nach einem Albtraum in ihr Bett gekrochen und in ihren tröstenden und beschützenden Arme eingeschlafen war.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich so dalag und in Erinnerungen schwelgte, aber irgendwann stand ich auf, sammelte ein paar beliebige Kleiderstücke zusammen und lief in den Keller, wo sich das Quartier der Hauselfen befand – oder zumindest befunden hatte. Als ich nämlich unten ankam, traf ich nur noch ein paar wenige von ihnen an.

Eine kleine Hauselfin sprang auf, als sie mich sah. „Miss Astoria", wisperte ihre hohe zarte Stimme.

„Tamra", rief ich und konnte es gar nicht fassen, dass sie noch da war. Ich lief auf sie zu und schlang sie in meine Arme. „Ich hab dich vermisst."

„Miss Astoria wissen wie wunderschön sie geworden ist?"

„Tamra", rief ich und wurde rot, „hör auf."

„Tut mir leid, Miss Astoria."

Ich löste mich von der kleinen Hauselfin und sah mich um. Außer ihr befanden sich noch vier andere Hauselfen im dunklen Gang, die sich alle verängstigt und offensichtlich ausgehungert in eine Ecke drängten.

„Wo sind die anderen, Tamra?"

„Wir haben gewartet und gewartet, aber irgendwann sind sie losgezogen, um sich neue Master zu suchen. Tamra tut es schrecklich leid."

„Schon okay", sagte ich schulterzuckend und hob die Kleidungstücke an. „Hier nimmt das. Dann seid ihr frei."

Tamra wich von mir zurück, als bestünden die Klamotten aus Säure. „Was beabsichtigen Miss Astoria damit?", quiekte sie panisch.

„Ich will euch von dieser Sklaverei befreien."

„Nein. Nein! Es ist eine Schande, frei zu sein!" Tamra schüttelte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen den Kopf.

Ich seufzte kurz. „Dann befehle ich euch, diese Kleider anzunehmen!"

„Nein", rief Tamra und rammte sich prompt die Faust in den Magen.

„Tamra, hör auf!"

Sie hielt inne und starrte mich mit ihren tennisballrunden großen Augen an.

„Bitte", sagte ich leise und senkte den Blick.

Ihre kleine Hand griff nach einem der Kleidungsstücke. Ich konnte sehen, wie ihr ganzer Körper erbebte, als sie die Socke anzog.

Ein Lächeln formte sich auf meinen Lippen, das erste ehrliche seit Wochen. „Du bist frei", wisperte ich.

Tamra senkte traurig den Kopf. „Ja das ist Tamra, Miss Astoria. Wird Tamra gehen müssen?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Du darfst hier bleiben, wenn du willst. Du darfst jetzt alles selbst entscheiden."

„Tamra bleibt", sagte sie fest entschlossen.

Ich lächelte leise. Dann verteilte ich auch die anderen Kleidungsstücke an die Hauselfen, die sich erst heftig weigerten und fühlte mich irgendwie frei, als hätte ich nicht soeben die Elfen, sondern mich selbst befreit.

 _Siehst du das, Draco? Ich wünschte, du wärst hier..._

x

Am Abend befiel mich dann die Einsamkeit. Ich lag in meinem Bett und starrte an die Holzdecke, die Dunkelheit umgab mich und verschleierte meine Umgebung. Vielleicht waren es die Geräusche des Hauses in der nächtlichen Stille, vielleicht war es auch die Dunkelheit, aber ich sehnte mich mehr denn je nach irgendjemandem, der hier bei mir war. Ohne wirklich zu wissen warum, vermisste ich Harry und Ginny, vermisste ich Daphne, Rose, Theo, Blaise, Richie, Mutter, Vater… und Draco.

Jahrelang hatte ich es geschafft, diese Gefühle zu unterdrücken, hatte es geschafft, vollkommen taub zu sein, hinter einer dicken Mauer verborgen, doch nun war ich schutzlos. War diesen Gefühlen ausgeliefert, konnte es nicht länger leugnen, dass ich allein war.

Ich rollte mich zitternd zusammen, wollte, dass meine Gedanken endlich verstummten, weil ich das alles gar nicht fühlen wollte. In dieser Nacht fand ich keinen Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen saß ich zusammengesunken am großen Tisch im Salon und trank Tee. Nach und nach war mir klargeworden, dass dieses Haus zu groß für mich war. In jeder Ecke vermutete ich ein Wispern, ich hörte überall die verblassten Stimmen der Menschen, die mir wichtig waren. Und ich konnte es einfach nicht mehr ertragen.

Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür. Ich erhob mich träge und stapfte in die Eingangshalle. Wer könnte das denn jetzt sein? Ein Ministeriumsarbeiter, der mir verkündete, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatten und ich nun festgenommen war? Ich griff nach der Türklinke, zog die Tür auf – und erstarrte.

„Theo", stammelte ich überwältigt. Da stand er, direkt hier nach all den Jahren und es fühlte sich an, als wäre keine Zeit vergangen. Er sah fast noch genau so aus wie früher, die gleichen dunklen Haare und Augen, das gleiche Lächeln.

„Tori", sagte er und breitete die Arme aus. „Ich habe nie an deiner Unschuld gezweifelt. Du hast es geschafft."

Ich ließ mich in seine Arme sinken und unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. „Oh Merlin, Theo, was machst du hier?"

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Ich habe dich vermisst."

„Ich dich auch", murmelte ich gegen die warme Haut seines Halses. „Was hast du nur all die Jahre getrieben?"

Ein leises Lachen schüttelte seinen ganzen Körper, ich konnte die hüpfenden Bewegungen seiner Brust fühlen. „Ich war gewissermaßen aus dem Schneider, da ich für die richtige Seite gekämpft habe." Er hielt inne. „Nun ja, nicht unbedingt die Richtige, aber zumindest die Gewinnerseite. Sie haben mich gehen lassen. Mein Vater, fürchte ich, hat es nicht so gut getroffen."

„Das tut mir leid", sagte ich leise und schob ihn ein wenig von mir, sodass ich in seine traurigen Augen blicken konnte. Sie waren so schwarz, dass ich mich in ihnen spiegelte.

„Muss es nicht", winkte er ab; ich konnte aber sehen, dass es ihn nicht so kalt ließ, wie er es mich glauben lassen wollte. „Er verdient es. Er hat viele Menschen getötet."

„Jeder macht Fehler, nicht wahr?", entgegnete ich leise und biss mir auf die Lippe. „Willst... willst du reinkommen?"

Er nickte und folgte mir durch die großzügige Eingangshalle mit der hohen Decke und dem Marmorfußboden in das Kaminzimmer. Nachdem ich Tamra um etwas Tee und Kekse gebeten hatte und wir es uns in den Sesseln gemütlich gemacht hatten, wandte ich mich wieder Theo zu.

„Weißt du von...? Du weißt schon..."

Theo blickte auf seine Hände, die gefaltet in seinem Schoß lagen. „Ja, ich habe davon gehört. Im Tagespropheten wurde darum ein Riesenwirbel veranstaltet."

„Toll", sagte ich spöttisch. „Dann bin ich jetzt wohl so etwas wie berühmt."

Er lachte leise. „Scheint so... Hör mal, mir tut das alles so schrecklich leid. Ich hätte besser auf dich aufpassen sollen und –"

„Du kannst nichts dafür", unterbrach ich ihn. „Es ist allein meine Schuld. Ich habe die falschen Entscheidungen getroffen, ich hätte mich einfach stellen sollen. Aber ich hatte solche Angst, ich war noch so jung..."

Theo legte sanft seinen Arm auf meine Schulter und irgendwie half es. „Ich nehme an, du willst nicht gerade darüber reden?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf und biss mir auf die Lippe. „Habe ich mir gedacht."

Die schwere Tür schwang auf und Tamra brachte uns den Tee und die Kekse. Ich bedankte mich bei ihr und bot ihr ein paar Kekse an, die sie dankend annahm. Theo verfolgte all das mit diesem für ihn typischen neugierigen und faszinierten Ausdruck in den Augen.

„Sie ist frei", stellte er fest und warf mir einen neugierigen Blick zu.

Ich nickte kurz. „Ja. Ich konnte einfach nicht ertragen, dass sie meine Sklaven sind." Ich schüttelte mich. „Das... wäre einfach unvorstellbar."

Das sanfte Lächeln kehrte auf sein Gesicht zurück. „Was willst du jetzt machen? Wie geht es weiter?"

„Diese Frage habe ich mir schon tausendmal gestellt", erwiderte ich seufzend und umklammerte meine Teetasse, als wäre sie eine Rettungsleine. „Ich werde alles dafür tun, Draco zu befreien." Meine Augen bohrten sich entschlossen in seine. „Hilfst du mir?"

Theo zögerte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, schien intensiv zu überlegen. Dann nickte er. „Ich werde dir helfen."

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus und ich war heilfroh, in meinem Kampf nicht mehr so allein zu sein. „Wirklich?"

Er lächelte zurück. „Wirklich", bestätigte er.

„Weißt du, da du ja ein alter Freund von ihm bist, könntest du sie vielleicht von der Wahrheit überzeugen." Ich stellte meine Teetasse ab und straffte fast unwillkürlich meine Schultern. „Vielleicht werden sie dir glauben..."

Theo zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du weißt, wie engstirnig sie sind?"

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und wurde sofort wieder ein bisschen kleiner. Was dachte ich mir eigentlich, gegen das Ministerium vorgehen zu wollen? Ich war ein Nichts, hatte weder Geld noch Macht. Aber ich hatte Liebe, und die würde mich bis an meine Grenzen treiben. „Ja. Ja, ich weiß. Aber ich kann nicht einfach so aufgeben. Ich _liebe_ ihn." Ich war fast überrascht, wie überzeugt ich mich anhörte.

„Er hat dir gesagt, du sollst ihn vergessen oder?" Er blickte mich vorsichtig an.

Ich nickte.

„Klingt ganz nach ihm", erwiderte er. „Draco stößt dich weg, weil er denkt, du verdienst etwas besseres. Er liebt dich so sehr, dass er dich gehen lassen würde." Mein Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung, als er das sagte. Meinte er das wirklich? „Also, wie genau hast du dir das vorgestellt? Mit Feuer und Mistgabel das Ministerium stürmen?"

„Theo, das ist nicht witzig", entgegnete ich, konnte mir aber ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

Er grinste mich an. „Sorry, konnte nicht anders."

Ich grinste zurück. „Wir könnten einen Antrag auf eine zweite Anhörung stellen."

„Meinst du das klappt?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, wir schreiben einfach, dass wir mehr Zeugen haben, die von seinen Beweggründen wissen und die ihn gut kennen."

„Du weißt aber, dass wir nicht alles auf Notwehr schieben können oder? Immerhin war Draco anfangs wirklich gewillt, etwas für die Dunkle Seite zu tun. Er hat geprahlt. Das wird wohl kaum zu leugnen zu sein."

„Wir müssen es versuchen, bitte Theo." Ich sah ihn flehend an.

„Okay, dann machen wir uns mal an die Arbeit."

Die nächsten Stunden versuchten wir, einen guten Brief zu verfassen, den wir bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit abschickten.

Team-Doppel-T, wie Theo uns nannte – _ist mir doch egal, dass dein Name mit A anfängt_ – hatte seine erste Mission begonnen. Der Antwortbrief kam bereits wenige Tage später. Antrag abgelehnt. Es bestehe kein expliziter Grund zur Annahme, das Urteil sei fehlerhaft.

Theo und ich ließen uns davon nicht runterziehen. Wir schrieben noch mehr Briefe, wir redeten mit hohen Personen. Verdammt, ich ging sogar auf die Knie. Ich würde nicht aufgeben! Ich blieb nächtelang wach, grübelte über Strategien und Methoden nach, Draco da rauszubekommen. Ich tat alles in meiner Macht stehende. Theo tat alles in seiner Macht stehende. Doch wir versagten.

Ich hielt den letzten Ablehnungsbrief in der Hand, Tränen des Frusts strömten über meine Wangen.

„Verdammt", schrie ich und schleuderte den Brief auf den Boden.

„Hey", sagte Theo beruhigend und schlang seine Arme um mich. „Hey, ganz ruhig, Tori."

Ich brach in Tränen aus und schluchzte hysterisch. „Lass mich los, Theo. Ich muss weitermachen. Ich muss kämpfen!" Ich versuchte verzweifelt, mich aus seiner Umarmung zu winden.

„Tori, ganz ruhig. Leg dich erst mal hin. Du hast seit drei Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen."

„Das ist mir egal Theo. Ich muss..."

„Astoria!"

Ich zuckte zusammen. Noch nie hatte Theo mich angeschrien.

„Wir haben alles getan, was wir konnten."

„Nein", hauchte ich.

„Wir haben uns den verdammten Arsch aufgerissen. Sie werden nicht auf uns hören."

„Nein."

„Tori, hör mir zu, verdammt! Diese ignoranten Arschlöcher würden lieber sterben, als Draco aus dem Gefängnis zu lassen."

„Nein!"

„Manchmal muss man einfach hinnehmen, dass man alles getan hat, was man kann. Manchmal muss man einfach aufgeben. Manchmal muss man einfach merken, dass etwas keinen Sinn mehr hat."

„Nein, Theo. NEIN!"

„Man kann nicht alle Schlachten gewinnen. Ich gebe auf. Es hat keinen Sinn mehr." Er warf kapitulierend die Hände in die Luft. Enttäuschung durchströmte mich, es fühlte sich an wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube.

„Theo", schluchzte ich und krümmte mich leicht. „Das kannst du nicht tun!"

„Doch, Tori. Und du solltest das auch."


	32. Kapitel 31

Kapitel 31

Ich taumelte auf den Abgrund zu, immer näher und näher, Millimeter für Millimeter. Unaufhaltsam. Und dann fiel ich plötzlich, die Dunkelheit raste an mir vorbei, bedrohlich und ungewiss. Es gab nichts, was mich auffangen würde. Ich war gefangen in mir selbst.

Seitdem Theo aufgegeben hatte, war ich nur noch fester entschlossen, Draco zu befreien. Es musste doch einen Weg geben, irgendwie. Ein winziges Detail, das ich übersah.

Ich schlief nicht, ich aß nicht, ich zerfiel. Wurde ein Schatten meiner selbst, eine lächerliche Abbildung eines Mädchens, das nur so vor Lebenskraft gestrotzt hatte. Aber ich wagte es nicht aufzugeben. Vielleicht hatte ich Angst davor, was mich danach erwarten würde, vielleicht hatte ich Angst vor einem Leben ohne Sinn. Aber irgendetwas trieb mich an. Es war wie Gift, das sich durch meinen Körper schlängelte und langsam jedes einzelne Teil von mir verseuchte, bis von mir nichts mehr übrig war. Ich war eine Süchtige und Draco meine Droge, für die ich alles tun würde. Sogar mich selbst verlieren.

Ich hatte die Außenwelt ausgesperrt aus meinem kleinen Reich, ließ weder Theo noch irgendwen anders durch. Nicht, dass es viele Menschen gekümmert hätte, was mit mir geschah. Ich war nichts. Und ohne Draco fühlte ich mich auch so.

Ich lag auf dem harten kühlen Marmor in der Eingangshalle, mein Gesicht gegen den Boden gepresst. Meine Tränen hatten einen kleinen nassen Fleck gebildet, der im Licht des silbernen Mondes glitzerte wie Diamanten. Um mich herum lagen Dokumente ausgestreut, als wäre ein Wirbelwind durch den Raum gefegt und hätte alle Pergamente überall verteilt. Ich war ein Wrack, wochenlang hatte ich Spiegel gemieden aus Angst, was ich darin sehen würde, doch der glänzend polierte Marmor zeigte mir eine verzerrte Maske des Grauens. Tiefe dunkle Augenhöhlen, Haut, die sich um scharfe Knochen spannte, spitze farblose Lippen.

Als ein energisches Klopfen erklang, zuckte ich kaum mit der Wimper. Ich hatte niemanden hereingelassen, wieso sollte ich es ausgerechnet jetzt tun?

„Geh weg", schrie ich, meine Stimme klang verzerrt wie ein verstimmtes Instrument.

Das Klopfen war lauter, energischer. „Astoria."

Ich richtete mich halb auf, sämtliche Glieder zitterten. Hatte ich jetzt schon Halluzinationen? War ich schon so verdorben, dass ich mir einbildete, Stimmen von Toten zu hören?

Stöhnend ließ ich mich wieder auf den Boden sinken. Mein Bauch schmerzte, mir war schlecht. Wie lange war es her, seit ich das letzte Mal etwas gegessen hatte? Jahre, Jahrzehnte, Jahrhunderte?

Ich presste meine Hände gegen die Ohren, um diese schrecklichen Einbildungen zu vertreiben. Ich will es nicht hören. _Ich will es nicht hören!_

„Mach auf, bitte."

Die Stimme drang durch meine Hände hindurch, schlängelte sich durch meine Gehörgänge und betörte meinen Verstand mit süßen Bildern der Vergangenheit. Erinnerungen an eine Zeit, in der ich noch nicht so kaputt war.

„Ich bin es wirklich. Mach die Tür auf."

Nein! Nein!

„Verschwinde aus meinem Kopf!" Mein Schrei war so laut, dass er in der großen Eingangshalle von den Wänden hallte, wie ein unendliches Echo in meinem Verstand.

„Bitte, Astoria."

Ich weiß nicht, was mich dazu bewog, mich mit zitternden Knien aufzurichten und zur Tür zu schleppen. Vielleicht war es das Flehen der Stimme, vielleicht aber auch die pure und verzweifelte Hoffnung, dass das alles keine Einbildung war. Meine Hand umfasste den verzierten Knauf, abgenutzt von all den Händen, die ihn im Laufe der Jahre berührt hatten. Meine Herz klopfte mir bis zum Hals, viel zu schnell und flattrig. Die Tür schwang leise knarrend auf.

Und da stand sie. Angestrahlt vom Licht des Mondes leuchtete ihre Haut in einem schokoladenbraun, die Augen strahlten immer noch diese Erfahrung und Weisheit aus, als gehörten sie eigentlich einer alten Frau.

Ich presste mir die Hand auf den Mund und biss fest hinein. Nein, unmöglich. Das war eine Halluzination. Sie war nicht wirklich. Ich schwankte gefährlich und ihr Arm schoss hervor, um mich vor dem Fall zu bewahren. Fest, warm, lebendig.

„Rose", schluchzte ich leise. „Wieso tut mein Verstand mir das an?"

Sie trat näher und strich eine Strähne meines wirren Haars aus der Stirn. „Dein Verstand spielt dir keinen Streich, Tori. Ich bin es. Rose."

Egal. Es war egal, dass sie vermutlich nur eine Ausgeburt meines Kopfes war, dass sie nicht wirklich war. Sie war hier. Bei mir. Und ich brauchte sie.

Ihre würzig riechenden, aber dennoch vertrauten Arme umfingen mich und gaben mir den Halt, den ich brauchte. Ich weiß nicht, wie mein geschundener Körper es zustande brachte, sich die Treppen hinauf zu schleppen, aber plötzlich umhüllten mich weiche Decken und Kissen. Es fühlte sich an, wie der Himmel auf Erden und ich fragte mich unwillkürlich, ob sich sterben so anfühlte. Wenn, dann war es wunderschön.

Die hellen Strahlen der Sonne rissen mich aus meinem tiefen Schlaf. Neben mir am Bett saß eine Gestalt, die einen Heiligenschein aus Sonnenstrahlen trug wie ein Engel.

„Trink das", sagte ihre süße Stimme und ich trank.

„Werde ich langsam verrückt?", fragte ich mit zitternder Stimme. „Sag mir, dass ich nicht verrückt bin."

„Du hast all diese Gefühle so lange unterdrückt", erklärte ihre weiche Stimme. „All diese Jahre, diese Schuld, mit der du leben musstest. Es ist okay, ruhe dich nur aus." Sie machte Anstalten zu gehen.

„Geh nicht", waren meine letzten Worte, bevor der Schlaf seine erholsamen und tröstenden Arme wieder nach mir ausstreckte.

Als ich das nächste Mal erwachte, war ich schon länger bei Verstand. Ich aß widerstandslos, was man mir vorsetzte und schlief, kam wieder zu Kräften. Doch irgendwann fühlte ich mich besser, meine Welt wurde wieder klarer und schärfer.

Es war Zeit, aufzuwachen.

Ich richtete mich in meinem himmlischen Lager auf und suchte mit meinen Augen das Zimmer nach meinem Engel ab. Es war leer. Hatte ich mir alles nachher nur eingebildet? War Rose niemals zurückgekehrt?

Natürlich nicht! Sie war verschwunden, tot. Was erwartete ich eigentlich?

Ich stürzte gierig die Suppe hinunter, die jemand neben mein Bett gestellt hatte, und wischte mir mit einer raschen Bewegung den Mund ab. Als ich mich erhob, zitterten meine Beine, aber ich fühlte mich nicht mehr so, als würde ich jeden Moment zusammenbrechen. Meine Schritte waren schwerfällig wie die einer alten Frau und der Weg zur Tür schien endlos lang zu sein.

Plötzlich schwang die Tür auf und enthüllte eine kleine junge Frau mit energischen dunklen Locken und sanften braunen Augen. Ich wich zurück und stolperte prompt, ein Zittern befiel meinen ganzen Körper. Das war doch nicht möglich... das war...

„Rose", hauchte ich fassungslos. War sie es wirklich? War sie keine Einbildung?

„Tori", sagte sie leise und mehr brauchte ich nicht. Ich stürzte mich in ihre tröstenden Arme und drückte sie an mich, bis wir beide keine Luft mehr bekamen. Tränen brachen aus mir heraus und ein heftiges Schluchzen schüttelte unsere beiden Körper, doch von wem es kam, konnte keiner von uns beiden sagen.

„Oh Merlin, ich habe dich so vermisst", schluchzte ich leise, als ich mich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. „Wo warst du?" Ich spürte, wie meine Knie langsam unter mir nachzugeben drohten.

„Langsam", sagte Rose und griff nach meinem Arm, um mich zu stützen. Sie führte mich zurück zu meinem großen Bett.

Ich konnte immer noch nicht fassen, wie wundervoll der Anblick der wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrer Haut war. So lebendig. So wirklich.

„Was... Wie... Oh, Merlin, Rose." Ich schüttelte wild den Kopf.

„Es ist eine lange Geschichte", sagte sie leise. „Ich weiß nicht, ob du sie hören willst..."

„Ich will", rief ich. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie... wie schrecklich alles hier war... ohne dich..." Ich biss mir auf die Lippe, um ein weiteres Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Wie sehr ich in all den Jahren doch eine beste Freundin gebraucht hätte...

„Es tut mir leid", wisperte Rose, „aber ich hatte keine andere Wahl..."

„Du?" Ich riss erstaunt die Augen auf.

„Shh." Sie drückte mich zurück auf das Bett. „Schlaf lieber noch ein bisschen. Du bist noch sehr schwach."

Ich hatte ungefähr eine halbe Million Fragen an sie, die mir alle auf der Zunge brannten wie Chili, aber die Verlockung zu schlafen war einfach zu groß. Meine Augenlider fühlten sich so schwer an als wögen sie Tonnen. Also schloss ich meine Augen und ließ zu, dass der Schlaf mich übermannte.

x

Als ich das nächste Mal erwachte, fühlte ich mich wie neugeboren. Das Leid der vergangenen Wochen war wie von mir abgewaschen und dazu kam auch noch die Ruhe, die Rose ausstrahlte und auf mich abfärbte. Dennoch hatte ich immer noch so viele Fragen.

Gähnend schlüpfte ich aus dem Bett, zog mir etwas ordentliches an – Kleidung meiner Mutter, da ich mir nichts anderes leisten konnte – und lief die Treppe hinunter, wo Rose im Kaminzimmer saß und Zeitung las.

„Guten Morgen", wünschte ich aus Reflex.

Sie lächelte. „Es ist Nachmittag."

„Guten Nachmittag", entgegnete ich grinsend.

Sie legte leise lachend die Zeitung weg und ich nahm auf dem Sessel ihr gegenüber Platz.

„Ich will alles wissen", erklärte ich neugierig, als ich es mir halbwegs bequem gemacht hatte.

Sie lehnte sich vor und stützte ihr Kinn auf. „Hmm, wo soll ich anfangen?"

„Warum bist du verschwunden? Ich meine, wurdest du entführt oder..." Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass meine Stimme stockte. „Theo, Blaise und ich… wir waren krank vor Sorge."

Rose senkte den Blick. „Das tut mir wahnsinnig leid. Ich wollte das alles gar nicht, aber... ich hatte keine Wahl." Sie schloss kurz die Augen, als müsste sie sich sammeln. „Ich bekam schon Monate vorher eine Vorahnung. Ich habe etwas gezeichnet, ein Bild meiner Familie, der etwas Schreckliches zustößt. Wie du dir vorstellen kannst, war ich verängstigt. Ich tat, was jeder aus Panik getan hätte – ich verbrannte das Bild. Aber natürlich holte es mich wieder ein. Ich zeichnete mehr und mehr, als wollte mich jemand warnen und nach und nach fügten sich die Puzzleteile zusammen."

„Wieso hast du uns nichts gesagt", fragte ich leise.

„Was hättet ihr schon tun können?" Ihr Blick bohrte sich in meinen. „Nichts, Tori. Und dann bekam ich Briefe. Die Gehilfen des Dunklen Lords hatten irgendwie von meiner Gabe erfahren und wollten mich, andernfalls würden sie meiner Familie etwas antun. Ich tat das Einzige, was ich tun konnte. Ich sagte zu. In dieser Nacht, in der der Dunkle Lord zurückkehrte, riefen sie mich. Ich durfte nichts sagen, es hätte euch in Gefahr gebracht.

Auf dem Friedhof, nachdem Harry Potter schon längst verschwunden war, machte ich einen Handel aus. Ich würde ihnen helfen, die Prophezeiung zu bekommen, die sie wollten. Dafür ließen sie meine Familie in Ruhe, und mich würden sie freilassen, wenn sie hatten, was sie wollten."

„Rose, das ist schrecklich", wisperte ich. „Du warst so jung..."

Sie brachte ein schiefes Lächeln zustande. „Ich bin zäh. Das weißt du doch. Meine Eltern behaupteten also, dass ich nach Frankreich gegangen war, damit niemand nach mir suchte."

„Warte mal, sie wussten davon?" Ich starrte sie schockiert an.

„Nur teilweise. Der Dunkle Lord befahl ihnen, diese Geschichte zu erzählen, aber sie wussten nicht, wo ich war. Ich war in einem düsteren Haus, weit im Norden von Schottland. Mitten in den Highlands. Ich bekam einen Bewacher zugeteilt und sie warteten darauf, dass ich ihnen die Prophezeiung lieferte. Aber sie verstanden meine Gabe nicht, sie verstanden nicht, dass man sie nicht kontrollieren konnte. Dennoch versuchten sie alles, um mir dieses eine Bild zu entlocken, das ich niemals zeichnete.

Eines Tages unternahm ich eine Fluchtversuch. Ich konnte ihre Foltermethoden nicht mehr länger ertragen. Die Flucht gelang, aber ich konnte nicht zu meiner Familie, da sie mich dort finden würden. Eigentlich dachte ich nicht mehr so richtig nach, ich lief einfach. Ich floh solange, bis ich in Indien ankam und dort von einer traditionell lebenden Familie aufgenommen wurde. Sie haben eine wirkliche erstaunliche Magie und mit ihrer Hilfe beschwor ich einen Schutzzauber für meine Familie, sodass niemand ihnen etwas anhaben konnte. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich mich vollständig von meinen seelischen Wunden erholt hatte, bis ich diese schreckliche Zeit in den Highlands verarbeitet hatte. Meine Gabe ruhte jahrelang, bis ich plötzlich ein Bild von dir zeichnete. Du... du brauchtest mich. Ich bin so schnell gekommen, wie ich konnte. Trotzdem, es gibt keine Entschuldigung dafür, dass ich mich nicht gemeldet habe." Sie senkte traurig den Kopf. „All diese Jahre..."

„Es ist okay", entgegnete ich leise. Ich hatte keine Kraft mehr, wütend zu sein. Das Leben war viel zu kurz, um ihr nicht zu verzeihen. „Du hast mehr durchgemacht, als für ein so junges Mädchen gut ist. Ich... ich verzeihe dir."

Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht und ich musste gegen meinen Willen ebenfalls lächeln.

„Rose..." Ich richtete mich zaghaft auf. „Oh Merlin, ich hatte ja gar keine Ahnung."

„Mach dir keinen Kopf, Tori. Was jetzt zählt, bist du. Es geht dir nicht gut." Sie sagte es, als wäre es eine Tatsache.

„Ja. Ich... ich muss Draco retten.." Ich erzählte ihr, was vorgefallen war.

Rose nickte bedächtig. Ihr Blick wandte sich in die Ferne, als wäre sie mit ihren Gedanken an einem ganz anderen Ort.

„Weiß Theo schon, dass du...?" Ich starrte sie neugierig an, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, ob ich wieder zurückkomme. Ich –"

„Rose", sagte ich panisch. „Du musst hierbleiben. Ich kann dich nicht einfach loslassen, jetzt, wo ich dich wiederhabe."

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. „Tut mir leid. Ich habe wahrscheinlich nur Angst."

„Angst wovor?", hakte ich nach.

„Dass Theo sauer sein wird ... ach ich weiß auch nicht." Sie senkte den Blick und betrachtete ihre im Schoß verschränkten Hände.

„Geh zu ihm", sagte ich leise.

„Bist du sicher? Ich meine, kommst du auch alleine klar..." Rose sah mich forschend an.

Ich lachte kurz und – wie ich hoffte – unbeschwert. „Geh schon. Ich bin die Letzte, die dir im Weg stehen wird. Und vielleicht solltest du dich auch um Blaise kümmern. Er lebt in Australien und hat schon lange kein Lebenszeichen mehr von sich gegeben."

„Mach ich", sagte Rose und stand auf.

Ich erhob mich ebenfalls und geleitete sie zur Tür.

„Tori?"

„Hmm?"

„Du musst leben. Versprich mir das. Wenn nicht schon für dich, dann für mich. Oder für ihn. Ich will, dass du lebst. Bitte." Sie sah mich so flehend an, dass ich nicht anders konnte.

„Ich verspreche es", sagte ich leise.

„Hör auf, ihm hinterherzujagen. Es macht dich nur kaputt. Du weißt genau, dass es nichts bringen wird."

Ich blieb abrupt stehen. „Ich kann nicht, Rose."

„Du musst ihn loslassen, Tori. Er will, dass du lebst."

Ich spürte die Tränen in mir heraufsteigen. „Ich kann nicht, Rose. Ich kann einfach nicht."

„Du kannst." Sie griff nach meinem Arm. Ihre Augen bohrten sich intensiv in meine. „Ich glaube an dich. Ich werde wieder kommen."

„Rose, nicht... Verlass mich nicht..."

Sie öffnete die Tür. „Lies den Brief, Astoria. Der Zeitpunkt ist gekommen. Auf Wiedersehen."

„Halt, Rose! Wie meinst du das?", hielt ich sie zurück.

Doch sie verschwand schon mit einem leisen endgültigen Knall. Welcher Brief? Frustriert knallte ich die Tür hinter ihr zu. Ich hatte meine beste Freundin soeben wiedergesehen und schon wieder verloren.

Unbegründete Wut durchströmte ich. Ich ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und versuchte, das dringende Bedürfnis, nach etwas zu schlagen, zu unterdrücken. Plötzlich fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Natürlich, der Brief!

Wie vom Teufel besessen rannte ich die Treppe hoch in mein altes Kinderzimmer und schob mein Bett zur Seite. Ich ertastete die lose Diele und hob sie an. Darunter war ein kleiner staubiger Hohlraum, in dem ein kleiner leicht vergilbter Umschlag lag. Ich griff danach und starrte auf die gerade nüchterne Schrift des Absenders. _Für Tori_ , stand da, _Öffne ihn zur rechten Zeit._

Wie hatte Rose von diesem Brief wissen können, geschweige denn, dass es die richtige Zeit war? Ich starrte für einige Sekunden nur diesen Umschlag an, an dem ein paar Staubflusen klebten. Ich war damals so enttäuscht gewesen, dass ich nur so etwas lausiges bekommen hatte, während Daphne mit Schmuck praktisch überhäuft wurde, aber mir wurde klar, dass dieses geschriebene Stück viel persönlicher und wertvoller war als tausend Diamanten.

Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete ich den Umschlag und zog das gefaltete Pergament heraus. Ich atmete tief durch, dann klappte ich es auf und strich es glatt. Mit angehaltenem Atem begann ich zu lesen.

 _Liebe Tori,_

 _wenn Du das hier liest, bedeutet es, dass ich mich von den Lebenden verabschiedet habe. Wahrscheinlich ist mein kleines Mädchen jetzt gar kein Mädchen mehr, sondern eine junge Frau. Wie wunderschön Du sein wirst! Ich wünschte, ich könnte es sehen. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht kann ich das ja? Du sollst wissen, Du bist nie allein. Ich bin immer bei Dir._

 _Ich weiß, dass Du wahrscheinlich enttäuscht warst, als Du nur diesen Brief erhalten hast und neidisch auf Daphne, weil sie Schmuck bekam. Du hattest immer schon diese Angewohnheit, alles was Daphne hatte, zu wollen. Du wolltest ihre Schönheit, ohne zu realisieren, wie schön Du warst, Du wolltest ihren Jungen, ohne zu realisieren, dass der Richtige auf Dich warten würde. Du bist ein tolles Mädchen, Tori, vergiss das nie. Ich wollte nie, dass Du dich änderst. Ich liebe Dich, bedingungslos._

 _Dass Du diesen Brief geöffnet hast, bedeutet, dass jetzt die rechte Zeit gekommen ist, wo Du mich brauchen wirst. Ich vermute, Du hast ihn jahrelang einfach vergessen? Gut, denn das bedeutet, dass Du meinen Tod überwunden und weitergelebt hast. Die Tatsache, dass Du ihn jetzt in den Händen hältst, bedeutet, dass Du wohl an einem schwierigen Punkt in deinem Leben angelangt bist. Lass Dir eins sagen Tori: davon wird es noch viele geben. Aber das Leben geht weiter, oder nicht?_

 _Jetzt lachst Du bestimmt, weil du diesen Satz schon tausendmal gehört hast, aber es ist die Wahrheit, meine Süße._

 _Ich wollte Dir diesen Brief geben, um Dir Hoffnung zu schenken in diesen dunklen Zeiten. Wenn Du mich brauchst, kannst du ihn lesen, wieder und wieder. Hätte Schmuck den gleichen Effekt? Ich wage es zu bezweifeln._

 _Ich will, dass Du glücklich bist. Ich will, dass Du lebst. Aber dafür kannst nur Du sorgen. Wie heißt es noch so schön?_ Jeder ist seines Glückes Schmied. _Ich weiß, Du denkst jetzt bestimmt, dass es einfach unmöglich ist, auf Anhieb glücklich zu sein. Du hast recht. Es ist ein Prozess. Aber es muss einen Anfang geben, und das liegt allein in Deiner Hand. Ich könnte Dir jetzt natürlich tausend gutgemeinte Ratschläge mit auf den Weg geben, aber ich bezweifle, dass es Dir helfen würde. Jeder ist allein für sein Leben verantwortlich. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass Du alleine bist. Es wird immer Menschen geben, die Dir helfen, es zu überstehen. Schließe sie nicht aus Deinem Leben aus. Solche Menschen sind wahnsinnig kostbar._

 _An welchem Punkt in Deinem Leben Du jetzt auch immer stehst, vergiss nie, dass ich an Dich glaube. Du bist stark, Tori, Du weißt es nur nicht. Aber ich weiß es. Ich wusste es schon immer. Also wirst Du auch diese Hürde nehmen. Ich glaube daran, dass Du immer aufstehen wirst, wenn Du fällst. Du hast die Kraft._

 _Ich liebe dich, Tori. Lebe, als wäre jeder Tag Dein letzter. Und wenn wir uns wiedersehen, werde ich wahnsinnig stolz auf Dich sein. Aber jetzt ist noch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt._

 _Alles, alles Liebe,_

 _Großvater Hyperion_

Mit zitternden Händen ließ ich den Brief sinken und wischte mir zaghaft ein paar Tränen, die sich aus meinen Augen gestohlen hatten, von meinem Gesicht. Wie hatte Rose von diesem Brief wissen können? Ich hatte ihn nie ihr gegenüber erwähnt. Und selbst wenn, wie hätte sie wissen können, dass ich ihn genau jetzt brauchte?

Ich ließ mich langsam aufs Bett sinken und starrte das zerknitterte Pergament an. Ein Entschluss formte sich langsam in meinem Kopf.

Ich würde leben, ja. Ich würde weitermachen. Aber nicht für mich. Sondern für Großvater, für Rose, für Draco. Für alle, die ich liebte.


	33. Kapitel 32

Kapitel 32

Die Wochen zogen vorbei. Ich setzte meinen Entschluss in die Tat um, suchte mir einen Job, aß normal, schlief regelmäßig. Doch obwohl es augenscheinlich so aussah, als hätte ich mein Leben im Griff, so hatte das alles doch einen gewissen bitteren Beigeschmack. Etwas fehlte, etwas ganz Essentielles.

Rose war nach Großbritannien gezogen und wohnte nun mit Theo zusammen in einem alten Fachwerkhaus nicht weit von London entfernt. Sie waren so glücklich, vergessen waren die dunklen Schatten des Krieges. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass nur ich es war, die nachts schweißgebadet erwachte, die Wände hallend von meinen Schreien.

Während einer weiteren schlaflosen Nacht saß ich am Fenster, drückte mein Gesicht gegen die eiskalte Scheibe und starrte hinaus in den dunklen Himmel. Dicke dunkle Schneeflocken rieselten hinab, schaukelten im Nachtwind wie Schiffe auf dem Meer. Mein Atem hinterließ einen runden beschlagenen Fleck auf dem Glas und meine Hände krallten sich um eine Tasse heißen Tees.

Ich konnte nicht anders, als an ihn zu denken. Wie er jetzt einsam in seiner Zelle saß, zusammengekrümmt vor Kälte, verlassen vom Lebensmut und jeglicher Freude. Vielleicht dachte er ja an mich, stellte sich vor wie ich glücklich mein Leben lebte. Ich tat es nicht. Es war dumm, das war mir klar, und irgendwie auch naiv, aber in mir krallte sich immer noch diese irrsinnige Hoffnung fest, dass ein Wunder geschah und er auf einmal frei war.

Ein leises Seufzen entfuhr mir, fast greifbar in der Stille um mich herum. Hin und wieder knarrte das Haus, es klang fast wie das gequälte Stöhnen eines alten Mannes. In diesen Wänden steckten so viele Geschichten von vergangenen Generationen. Manchmal hatte man fast das Gefühl, dass einem die Wände diese tausend Worte in die Ohren wisperten, tausend längst vergangene Emotionen ausdrückten.

Ein Flüstern der Vergangenheit.

Vielleicht würde ich ja auch bald zu diesem Flüstern gehören. Die Geschichte des gebrochenen Mädchens, dass sich ihr Leben lang nach ihrer großen Liebe sehnte.

Ich setzte leise seufzend die Tasse an meine Lippen und sog den heißen Dampf ein, schmeckte die herbe Note des Tees. Die Flocken prallten lautlos an die Scheibe, die mich wie eine Barriere von draußen trennte. Ich stellte mir vor wie sie in die tosenden Wellen des Meers fielen und schmolzen, wie sie auf die dunkle Erde vor Dracos Zelle auftrafen und den Boden sprenkelten, wie sie auf seiner ausgestreckten Hand landeten und in wenigen Sekunden schmolzen.

Schneite es bei ihm überhaupt?

Ich streckte meine steifen Beine von mir und gähnte. Vielleicht würde der Schlaf mich übermannen und mich in seine traumlosen Tiefen ziehen. Es wäre eine große Erleichterung.

Seufzend stellte ich die leere Tasse auf den Boden, erhob mich und tappte auf nackten Füßen zu der Tür des Salons. Meine Füße gruben sich in den weichen Stoff des Teppichs, der den Flur auslegte, als ich ein Geräusch vernahm. Ein leises Klopfen.

Ich blieb stehen, legte den Kopf schief und lauschte. Nichts. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich mir das Geräusch nur eingebildet. Achselzuckend machte ich mich wieder auf den Weg, den seidenen Morgenmantel meiner Mutter eng um mich geschlungen.

Halt, da war es wieder. Ein leises Klopfen, weit entfernt. War etwa jemand an der Tür? Wer sollte mich den um diese Uhrzeit besuchen?

Rose, die wieder ein beunruhigendes Bild gemalt hatte? Theo? Blaise?

Unwahrscheinlich.

Vielleicht sollte ich es einfach ignorieren und ins Bett gehen. Meine Neugier zog mich dem Geräusch entgegen, die Treppe hinunter in die Eingangshalle. Das Klopfen war nun unleugbar. Erschreckend laut hallte es von den hohen Wänden der Halle wieder.

Ich ging zur Tür und legte zögernd die Hand auf den Knauf. Leise knarrend schwang die Tür auf und enthüllte eine in Schatten gehüllte Gestalt. Die Flocken stoben um sie herum wie ein Sturm, glitzernd im silbernen Licht des Mondes.

Sie trat vor, einen winzigen Schritt, ins helle Mondlicht. Mein Atem stockte. Das war unmöglich.

„Astoria", sagte er leise und voller Sehnsucht. Und dann immer wieder. _Astoria, Astoria, Astoria, Astoria._

Ich wich ungläubig einen Schritt zurück und presste die Hände vor den Mund. Ein erstickter Laut entfuhr mir, etwas zwischen einem Schluchzen und einem Jauchzen.

„Astoria", sagte er wieder. Es klang so ganz anders als mein Name. Magisch, wie ein geheimes Codewort, wie eine verschlüsselte Nachricht. Ein Schauder fuhr über meinen Rücken.

„Das... das ist unmöglich", stammelte ich perplex. Die Kälte fuhr langsam ihre messerscharfen Krallen nach mir aus, ich spürte meine Zehen kaum.

Er streckte seine Hand von sich, als wollte er mich berühren, zog sie dann aber zurück. „Darf ich?"

Plötzlich kam Bewegung in mich, als hätte irgendjemand einen Schalter umgelegt. Fahrig packte ich nach dem Kragen seines grauen T-Shirts, das wohl einmal weiß gewesen sein mochte, und zog ihn in das Innere des Hauses.

Die Tür knallte hinter uns zu, ein groteskes laut hallendes Geräusch, das die Wände zum Beben brachte. Er presste mich gegen die hölzerne Wand, fest und drängend. Seine Finger fuhren langsam die Konturen meines Gesichtes entlang, erkundeten die Linie meines Halses.

Ich schluckte hart und starrte sein Gesicht an, das durch hereinfallendes Licht leuchtete. Ein unvergleichbares Schattenspiel. Seine Augen waren immer noch stürmisch grau und voller Leben und Leidenschaft, wenn auch ein wenig abgestumpft. Die Wangenknochen stachen scharf heraus wie die Klinge eines Messers, die Wangen selbst waren hohl. Er war bleich wie der Schnee, dünn und zerbrechlich wie eine Vase, kühl wie ein Windhauch.

„Draco", wisperte ich leise und strich sanft über seine Wange, ungläubig, dass er es tatsächlich war. Hier bei mir, in Fleisch und Blut.

Er wandte sanft das Gesicht ab, doch als er mich wenige Sekunden wieder anstarrte, war es, als würde ich bei lebendigen Leib verbrennen. Seine Augen glühten vor Feuer. Sein heißer Körper drängte sich gegen meinen, seine Wärme durchdrang jeden kleinen Teil meines Körpers.

Ich erstarrte, als seine Lippen vorsichtig über meinen Hals strichen und eine heiße Spur hinterließen. Meine Arme schlangen sich um seinen Körper, strichen über seinen Rücken. Ich konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass er tatsächlich bei mir war. Wie lange hatte ich darauf gewartet, ihn in meinen Armen zu halten.

Ein leiser Seufzer entfuhr mir, als seine Lippen endlich meine fanden. Es war als wäre meine Sehnsucht mit nur einem einzigen Kuss gestillt.

Seine Hände erkundeten hungrig meinen Körper, fuhren meine Seite entlang und ich gewährte es ihm. Ich wollte mich nur einmal verlieren, nur einmal die Kontrolle aus der Hand geben und das tun, was ich wollte. Es war egal, dass mir hunderte, tausende, unendlich viele Fragen auf der Zunge brannten, dass so viel ungeklärt war. Heute Nacht wollte ich einfach nur _sein_.

Meine Hände folgten seinem Beispiel, ich fuhr über die glatte warme Haut seines Rückens, unter der ich deutlich seine Muskeln spüren konnte. Seine Wirbel stachen hervor wie kleine Dolche. Das Leid des Gefangenendaseins hatte an ihm gezehrt, hatte ihn abgemagert und geschwächt. Sein blondes Haar war ausgebleicht und verfilzt, doch es war immer noch er. Immer noch Draco. Er war alles, was ich wollte.

Mit einer Hand griff ich fest entschlossen nach seiner und zog ihn zur Treppe.

„Bist du sicher?", wisperte er und ich nickte.

„Mehr als sicher."

Wie hypnotisiert stolperte ich die Stufen hoch, zehrte ihn in mein Schlafzimmer. Jede einzelne Sekunde, in der er mich nicht berührte, schmerzte fast schon körperlich. Ich war wie ein Verdurstender, der endlich ein Glas Wasser trank. Wie ein Drogensüchtiger, der ein klein wenig seiner Droge nahm. Und ich wollte mehr.

Sanft drückte er mich auf die Matratze und ich fragte mich unwillkürlich, ob er es schon einmal gemacht hatte. Ob er innerlich genauso zitterte wie ich.

Er fuhr sich auf diese typische Weise durchs Haar, die mich verrückt machte, und sah mich einfach nur an. Seine Augen wanderten über meinen ganzen Körper, sogen alles in sich auf und ich tat es ihm gleich. Betrachtete die Art, wie er den Kopf schief legte, die perfekte Kurve, wo sein Hals in seine Schulter überging. Die breiten Schultern, der Hauch von einem Lächeln, der seine Lippen umspielte. Er mochte für andere nicht perfekt sein, ein Verbrecher, ein Verräter, ein Schwächling, aber das war mir egal. In meinen Augen war er einfach nur Draco, war er einfach nur auf eine unperfekte Art und Weise perfekt.

Er ließ sich vorsichtig nieder, stütze seine Arme neben mir auf, ohne mich aus den Augen zu lassen. Sein heißer Atem vermischte sich mit meinem, seine Augen bohrten sich in meine.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte ich erst leise, dann lauter. Weil ich wusste, dass es die Wahrheit war. Weil es das einzige war, dass er unbedingt wissen sollte. Er wurde geliebt.

Seine Hand strich mir sanft eine Locke aus der Stirn. „Ich liebe dich, Tori." Er wickelte die Locke um seinen Finger und zupfte sanft daran. „Weißt du eigentlich, wie schön du bist?"

Mein Atem stockte kurz, dann schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Zeig es mir", verlangte ich leise.

Er lachte kurz und dann war keine Zeit mehr für Worte, es gab nur noch ihn und mich und den Moment. Unser Atem vermischte sich, unsere Blicke verschmolzen, wir wurden eins in einem Meer aus Flammen. Es fühlte sich so richtig an.

Haut strich über Haut, Finger berührten sich. Mein Verstand schaltete sich ab.

x

Ich lag in seinen Armen, eingewickelt wie in eine Decke. Seine Wärme umhüllte mich, seine Anwesenheit war viel zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Doch er war da, ich konnte ihn spüren, ihn riechen, ihn schmecken. Sein Gesicht war in meinem Haar vergraben, ich spürte seinen Atem an meiner Kopfhaut. Er _war_ hier, hier bei mir. Der Gedanke überwältigte mich so sehr, dass ich anfing zu weinen.

„Hey", wisperte er leise. „Hey, war es so schlimm?"

Ich schüttelte rasch den Kopf. „Es war zu schön", erwiderte ich unter Tränen.

Er drehte sich so zu mir, dass er halb auf mir lag und wischte mit seinem Daumen die Tränen von meinen Wangen. „Nicht weinen, Tori."

Ich musste unwillkürlich lächeln und kuschelte mich an ihn. „Erzähl mir eine Geschichte", verlangte ich, weil ich die ganze Nacht dem Klang seiner Stimme lauschen wollte.

„Es war einmal", sagte er leise, „ein kleiner Junge, der dachte die Welt gehöre ihm. Er dachte, er wäre der König, vor dem alle niederknien sollten. Als er in die Schule kam, wurde er schrecklich eifersüchtig auf einen Jungen, der alle Aufmerksamkeit bekam, und wollte nur noch Rache nehmen. Zu dieser Zeit erlangte ein böser Zauberer Macht über die Welt und um seine Familie zu schützen, tat der Junge etwas Schreckliches: Er tötete. Nach diesem Vorfall sammelte sich Hass in ihm. Hass auf die anderen, Hass auf seinen Vater, aber vor allem Hass auf ihn selbst. Er wünschte sich, er hätte niemals diese Tat vollbracht, er war innerlich ganz kaputt. Doch der Albtraum war noch nicht zu Ende. Die Zeiten wurden dunkler, der Junge verbitterter. Als er schon dachte, es gäbe keinen Ausweg, kam ein Mädchen in sein Leben." Draco hielt kurz inne und sah mir tief in die Augen. Ich streckte meine Hand aus und strich über seine nackte Brust, sein Blick flackerte wie eine Kerze im Wind. „Sie hatte die ganze Welt satt und hatte schon so viel Zurückweisung erlebt. Sie tanzte nachts auf Dächern, schrie ihre Seele aus dem Leib, trank Whiskey im Schnee und verwirrte ihn mit ihrer Stimme. Sie hielt ihn, wenn er zusammenbrach, sie hielt ihn, wenn er sie brauchte und verlangte dennoch nie etwas von ihm." Draco schwieg und sah mich an, seine Hand strich sanft über meinen Hals, mein Kinn, meine Schultern.

„Erzähl weiter", sagte ich leise. „Ich will wissen, wie es weitergeht."

Draco lachte leise und seine Lippen streiften über meine. „Doch nach einer langen Schlacht floh sie und er war wieder ganz allein", raunte er gegen meinen Mund. „Seine Familie musste für ihre Taten einstehen, er wählte die Strafe, die er für sich als gerecht empfand. Lebenslange Haft. Er hatte nur noch einen letzten Wunsch: Er wollte das Mädchen ein letztes Mal sehen. Also machte er sich auf, sie zu suchen, und er fand sie in einem kleinen Ort, wo sie sich ein paar Momente stahlen und der Wirklichkeit entflohen.

Doch nichts währt ewig und so fanden sie sich in getrennten Zellen wieder, vor einer ungewissen Zukunft. Er tat alles in seiner Macht stehende, um sie vor dem grausigen Schicksal zu bewahren, und siegte. Doch für sich selbst kam jede Hoffnung zu spät, in Stein gemeißelt war sein Dasein im Gefängnis. Er befahl ihr, zu vergessen, und war doch selbst nicht dazu in der Lage.

Die Gedanken an sie erhielten ihm am Leben, die Sehnsucht trieb ihn. Längst vergessen war der Gedanke, die Welt gehöre ihm. Er war kleiner und schwächer, als er gedacht hatte."

„Und weiter?", drängte ich, als er urplötzlich schwieg. „Wie geht die Geschichte weiter?"

„Lass es uns herausfinden", entgegnete er leise. Seine Lippen fanden wieder meine und meine Fragen erstarben. Ich sog seine Küsse in mich auf und verschloss sie tief in meinem Inneren, um mich für immer daran zu erinnern.

„Draco", unterbrach ich ihn schließlich. Oh, wie ich wollte, dass er mich weiter küsste. Ich konnte nicht genug davon bekommen, doch ich musste etwas wissen. „Wieso bist du hier?"

Er löste sich von mir und die plötzliche Kälte traf mich wie ein Schlag. Er wandte den Blick von mir ab, blickte aus dem Fenster. Seine Augen, seine ganze Haltung waren plötzlich distanziert.

„Draco?" Ich bekam es mit der Angst zu tun.

Er rollte sich vom Bett, griff nach seinen Boxershorts und zog sie an. Dabei schwieg er beharrlich.

„Geh nicht", sagte ich leise und griff nach seinem Arm. „Bleib bei mir, bitte."

Er schüttelte meinen Arm ab und ging zum Fenster. Es schneite noch immer, eiskalte Schneeflocken klebten an der Scheibe, und die Welt war getaucht in schwarze Dunkelheit.

Als er sprach, klang seine Stimme seltsam distanziert. „Ich... ich bin ausgebrochen."

„Was?" Ich richtete mich unwillkürlich ein wenig auf.

Seine Finger krallten sich um das Fensterbrett, er sah mich immer noch nicht an. „Ich wollte – nein ich musste – dich noch ein letztes Mal sehen."

„Oh Merlin", entfuhr es mir und ich fing wieder an zu weinen. Es war so schön gewesen, so vollkommen, und nun würde er wieder gehen müssen. Es war so flüchtig gewesen, so einzigartig. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte ich ihn zu fassen bekommen und nun war er mir wieder aus den Fingern geronnen wie feiner Sand. Die Tränen kullerten über meine Wangen und nahmen mir die Sicht, mein ganzer Körper krümmte sich zusammen. „Aber..."

Durch den Tränenschleier konnte ich erkennen, wie er sich zu mir wandte. Ich konnte seine verschwommene Gestalt sehen, den Körper des Mannes, den ich wieder verlieren würde, den ich wieder nicht haben könnte.

„Vielleicht war das ein Fehler", sagte Draco leise, mehr zu sich selbst als zu mir. „Ich hätte niemals kommen sollen."

„Nein", schrie ich und war selbst überrascht von der Wut und dem Schmerz, der aus meiner Stimme sprach. „Wage es ja nicht, so etwas zu sagen. Wie kannst du glauben, dass ich es bereue, auch nur eine Sekunde mit dir zu verbringen? Ich bereue _gar nichts_ von dem, was heute Nacht geschehen ist."

„Astoria", sagte er leise und mit einem Mal war all meine Wut verflogen. Ich erkannte den Schmerz in seinen Augen, diesen unendlichen Schmerz. „Du wolltest doch wissen, wie die Geschichte weitergeht."

„Draco..."

„Nein, hör mir zu." Er holte tief Luft. „Eines Tages war seine Sehnsucht so groß, sein Verlangen so mächtig, dass er das Unmögliche wagte. Er brach aus, und es gelang ihm. Er gelangte zu ihr und als er sie sah, wurde ihm klar, dass er das Richtige getan hatte. Sie war so schön, sie war so... überwältigend. Er verlor sich in ihr und der perfekten Illusion des Moments, doch es war nicht real. Sie malten sich die Welt nach ihren Vorstellungen. Weitere endlose Nächte, in denen es nur noch sie beide gab. Eine weiße Hochzeit, drei Kinder, ein altes Haus mit großem Garten."

„Draco, hör auf", unterbrach ich ihn.

„Nein, hör mir zu", beharrte er, „Sie träumten von Picknicken unter Apfelbäumen. Hellem Kinderlachen, das über die Wiese schallte. Der erste Schultag, die erste Hochzeit, das erste Enkelkind. Zusammen alt und runzelig werden, und irgendwann würde er ihre Hand ergreifen und langsam und zufrieden sterben, voller Glück. Und wenn sie folgte, wären sie vereint, für immer.

Doch dieser Traum währte nicht, es wurde Morgen, der Zauber der Nacht verflog. Als er gefangen wurde, dachte er an sie. Als er in seiner Zelle verrottete, dachte er an sie. Als er seinen letzten Atemzug tat, dachte er an sie. In ewiger Sehnsucht, im ewigen Traum vom Glück. Doch er starb einsam und verbittert." Draco trat einen Schritt auf mich zu, sein Gesicht eine starre Maske. „Einsam und vergessen."

„Ich würde dich nie -"

„Darum geht es nicht", unterbrach er mich. Seine Augen glühten wie heißes Metall. „Ich hätte nicht kommen sollen, einfach, weil es nichts ändert."

„Komm her", sagte ich leise und klopfte auf das Laken neben mir, das seine Wärme schon verloren hatte. „Komm her, und gib mir wenigstens ein paar Augenblicke. Es ist alles, was ich verlange."

Er ließ sich zögernd auf das Bett sinken und zog mich in seine Arme. Ich versank in seiner Umarmung, verlor mich in seinem Duft, seiner bloßen Anwesenheit. Und so lagen wir da, als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen über die Erde krochen und uns in der Nase kitzelten, als unsere gestohlenen Momente vorüber waren und er mich verlassen musste. Wir brauchten keine Worte mehr, keine Antworten auf Fragen, keine Träume, die die Zukunft betrafen. Für den Moment reichte alles, was wir hatten, und ich ließ ihn gehen, weil ich wusste, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war.

Er stand im Morgengrauen an meiner Türschwelle, angestrahlt vom ersten Licht der Sonne, und es genügte ein kurzer Blick, um mich in Flammen zu setzen. Ein paar flüchtige Worte, Blicke und Berührungen später, setzte er seinen Weg fort und ich war gezwungen, meinen zu gehen. Ich wandte mich ab, kehrte ihm den Rücken zu, und zwang mich dazu, glücklich über das zu sein was ich hatte, und nicht unglücklich über das, was ich nicht hatte.

Die Leere kehrte dennoch zurück.


	34. Kapitel 33

Kapitel 33

Irgendwo in Australien saß ein junger Mann in einem gemütlichen Lehnsessel auf der Veranda und schleuderte eine Zeitung auf die dunklen Holzdielen. Sein Fluchen war fast greifbar in der heißen Luft, die dick wie Sirup war. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich heftig, als müsse er sich stark beherrschen. Kaum einen Augenblick später krachte knallend eine blau gestreifte Teetasse auf den Boden und zerschellte in tausend Scherben. Der Mann sank in sich zusammen, als wäre mit der Tasse auch er zerbrochen, und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Ein leiser Laut der Verzweiflung bahnte sich aus seinem tiefsten Inneren hervor und perlte über seine Lippen wie Wasser.

Vom lauten Krachen angelockt, kam eine junge braun gebrannte Frau aus dem kleinem Haus, das beinahe direkt am Strand erbaut war. Sie blieb im Türrahmen stehen, betrachtete den Mann mit gerunzelter Stirn, als versuche sie angestrengt herauszufinden, was geschehen war. Sie bückte sich vorsichtig, hob die Zeitung auf, als wäre sie aus Glas und überflog die aufgeschlagene Seite. Sie sagte gar nichts, sah den jungen Mann einfach nur an, als sie die letzten Zeilen in sich aufgesogen hatte.

Langsam hob er den Kopf, zögerlich. Sie sah ihn einfach nur an, wusste, was er gleich sagen würde und dass sie ihn nicht würde davon abhalten können.

„Ich muss nachhause."

Drei Worte. Die Frau nickte entschlossen, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern. Die Zeitung segelte langsam wieder auf den Boden wie ein Blatt im Wind.

x

Viele tausend Kilometer entfernt, wo das Wetter eisig kalt war und der Atem in der Luft kristallisierte, saß ein Mann ebenfalls in einem Sessel. Vor ihm befand sich ein alter massiver Schreibtisch, auf dem ein Stapel Akten lagen, die beinahe lautstark danach verlangten, bearbeitet zu werden, doch der Mann gönnte sich eine kleine Auszeit, schlürfte Tee und ließ seine Gedanken wandern, während er durch die dünnen Seiten der Zeitung blätterte. Als seine Augen an einer Schlagzeile hängen blieben, hielt er inne. Hastig überflog er den Text, der Griff um die Zeitung wurde immer fester, bis die Fingerknöchel kalkweiß hervortraten. Eine kalte Gewissheit durchspülte ihn wie Eiswasser, das durch seine Adern rann. Er sprang auf, verschüttete heißen Tee auf die glatte Oberfläche des Tisches, doch er registrierte es nicht. Er rang nach Fassung, klammerte sich an der Tischkante, am Stuhl, an der Hoffnung, an irgendetwas fest, um die schreckliche Gewissheit zu verdrängen.

Unruhig tigerte er in seinem Büro auf und ab, rastlos wie ein wildes Tier. Seine Schritte klangen dumpf auf dem teuren Teppich, der alle Geräusche verschluckte wie ein schwarzes Loch, während er fieberhaft versuchte, nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Er war normalerweise überlegt, ausgeglichen, ruhig, doch in diesem Moment schien sämtliches Blut in seinem Körper sich in pures Feuer verwandelt zu haben. Ein lauter Schrei brach aus ihm hervor und er stampfte auf den Boden wie ein trotziges Kind. Nie in seinem Leben hatte er sich so machtlos gefühlt wie jetzt. Er blickte zu dem alten Schreibtisch, die Zeitung starrte ihn an, verhöhnte ihn.

x

In einem anderen Zimmer des gleichen Hauses saß eine junge Frau im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden, das Gesicht zum Fenster gerichtet, durch das gleißend helles Licht strahlte und sie in eine Art Heiligenschein tauchte. Lautlos sanken Schneeflocken gegen die Scheibe und blieben daran kleben, doch das alles sah die junge Frau nicht, sie hatte die Augen geschlossen. Ihre Gedanken waren fokussiert, fast wie leer gefegt, und ihr Atem war so ruhig wie die Schneeflocken. Das Meditieren half ihr gegen die immer wiederkehrende Panik, die ihre Brust einengte, als wären Schnüre um sie gezurrt. Es half, die Bilder der Vergangenheit zu bekämpfen, die sich in manchen Momenten hoch stahlen und ihr den Atem raubten.

Ein Schauer durchlief ihren Körper urplötzlich, ein leiser Ruck, den jemand, der sie nicht kannte, wohl nie bemerkt hätte. Ihre Finger begannen zu kribbeln, als würden tausende Käfer über sie krabbeln, ihr Geist schrie.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen und starrte hinaus in die weiße Welt, die sich vor ihrem Fenster erstreckte. Zuckungen durchliefen ihren Körper wie Stromstöße, ihre Augen rollten unruhig in den Höhlen hin und her. Wie von Sinnen sprang sie auf, lief in den hinteren Teil des Raumes, wo ihr Zeichenblock und ein Stück Kohle lagen, und nahm sie an sich. Sofort sank sie zu Boden, ihre rechte Hand umklammerte die Zeichenkohle und zeichnete fahrig Striche auf dem Papier. Diese Striche formten langsam ein grobes Bild, erste Details erschienen. Irgendwann kam ihre Hand zur Ruhe. Sie zitterte am ganzen Leib, als sie das fertige Werk hochnahm und gegen das Licht hielt. Ein leiser Laut entfuhr ihr, als sie sah, was sie gezeichnet hatte, das Blatt segelte zu Boden und sie sprang auf.

Eine Gewissheit durchdrang jede Zelle ihres Körpers. Ohne lange nachzudenken rannte sie aus dem Raum, das Bild lag achtlos auf dem Boden und zeigte eine Szene des puren Grauens.

x

Nur ein paar Kilometer entfernt saß ein Mann am Frühstückstisch und vertilgte das Essen, das seine Frau ihm zubereitete. Sie stand am Herd, wirbelte unbeständig hin und her, als wäre der Boden zu heiß, um an einer Stelle zu bleiben. Es machte ihn fahrig, doch er hütete seine Zunge, da sie ihm wohl sicher eins mit dem Kochlöffel überbraten würde und Kopfweh das letzte war, was er brauchte.

Er wischte seine vor Fett triefenden Finger an seiner Hose ab und griff nach der zusammengefalteten Zeitung, die achtlos auf einem Stuhl lag. Während er die Artikel überflog, gab er hier und da einen Kommentar ab, den seine Frau mit leisen zustimmenden oder protestierenden Lauten quittierte.

Sie klatschte ihm eine Ladung Rührei auf den Teller und strich sich entnervt eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Alles was sie wollte, war ein heißes Bad, um nicht länger nach altem Fett zu stinken, das sich in jede Zelle ihrer Haut eingefressen zu haben schien.

„Guck mal", rief der Mann plötzlich, einige Bissen gelben Rühreis flogen in hohem Bogen durch die Luft. Er deutete fahrig auf einen Artikel in der Zeitung, sein Finger hinterließ einen fettigen Fleck, während pure Schadenfreude ihn durchströmte. Ja, Gregory Goyle war glücklich. In seinen kühnsten Träumen hatte er nicht zu hoffen gewagt, dass die Welt endlich Gerechtigkeit erfuhr, doch nun schien alles möglich. Er sprang auf, drückte seiner Frau einen fetten Schmatzer auf den Mund, wie er ihn ihr seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr gegeben hatte – seit ihrer Hochzeit um genau zu sein.

Ihr entfuhr ein erschrockenes Quieken und sie griff ein wenig verwundert nach der fettbeschmierten Zeitung. Ihre Augen flogen über die Zeilen und ihr Mann hob die dicken Arme in die Luft, um den Tag zu feiern, an dem die Welt ein Stück heller werden würde.

x

Nicht weniger Kilometer entfernt, in der Nähe eines kleinen Dorfs, türmte sich ein altes Herrenhaus in den Himmel und die Zeitung, oh die schreckliche Zeitung, würde ein weiteres Leben verändern. Meins.

Ich saß am Frühstückstisch, die Uhr drängte mich zur Eile, da ich zur Arbeit musste, doch als meine Augen die Schlagzeile überflogen, blieb mir mein Essen im Hals stecken. Ich hustete wie wild, Tränen traten aus meinen Augen, während ich nach Luft rang. Als herrlicher Sauerstoff wieder meine Lungen füllte, griff ich ungläubig nach der Zeitung, nur ein schlichtes bedrucktes Stück Papier, das mein Leben durcheinander warf.

Ich las den Artikel dreimal, bis mir langsam klar wurde, was es eigentlich bedeutete. Der Inhalt war in meine Netzhäute gebrannt und ich sank zurück auf den Stuhl. Ich fühlte mich seltsam taub, eigentlich fühlte ich gar nichts. Meine Ohren klingelten schrill und plötzlich tanzten dunkle Punkte vor meinen Augen. Ich blinzelte sie heftig weg und sprang auf. Das konnte nicht sein. Das durfte nicht sein! Wie konnten sie ihm so etwas antun? So etwas ganz und gar Unmenschliches.

Ich warf die Zeitung beiseite, mein Atem ging in kleinen kurzen Stößen. Die Schlagzeile lachte mich höhnisch an.

 **Draco Malfoy droht Kuss des Dementors – Öffentliche Hinrichtung am Samstag, 21. Februar 2004**

Ohne groß zu überlegen krallte ich meine Tasche und Jacke und stürmte ins Kaminzimmer, wo ich nach dem Flohpulver griff.

„Zu Theo Nott und Rose Zabini", sagte ich deutlich und warf das Pulver in die Flammen.

Als ich aus dem Kamin stieg, der in Theos Arbeitszimmer führte, saß er schon da, auf dem Boden. Eine aktuelle Ausgabe des Propheten lag auf dem Tisch. Er hob langsam den Blick, während ich durch den Raum taumelte und nach meinem Gleichgewicht suchte.

„Du weißt es schon", stellte ich fest.

Theo nickte kurz und klopfte neben sich auf den Teppich. Ich ließ mich zögernd nieder und griff nach seiner Hand. So saßen wir stillschweigend da, als die Tür aufflog und Rose hereinstürmte. Sie war ganz blass im Gesicht. Abrupt blieb sie im Türrahmen stehen und starrte uns beide an.

„Ich habe es gezeichnet", sagte sie leise und strich sich eine Strähne wirres Haar aus dem Gesicht.

Theo klopfte leicht auf den Teppich neben sich, wo es noch frei war, und Rose ließ sich neben uns sinken. Sie schlang den Arm um Theo und er gab ihr einen abwesenden Kuss aufs Haar.

Es schmerzte, diese einfachen Gesten zu sehen, da ich dann an Draco denken musste. An die Art, wie er mich ansah. Wie er mich in Momenten wie diesem gehalten hätte und seine Stimme alle Dämonen verjagt hätte.

„Wir müssen es verhindern", sagte ich leise nach einer Weile des Schweigens. Meine Stimme klang belegt und heiser.

„Wie?" Rose' leise Stimme klang ebenfalls unsicher, obwohl sie Draco nie so nah gewesen war wie ich und Theo.

„Es wäre ein Himmelfahrtskommando", meinte Theo. Seine Stimme klang überlegt und ruhig, doch wenn man genau hinhörte, erkannte man ein leichtes Zittern. „Sie sind skrupellos. Und es wäre ihnen sehr willkommen, wenn er endlich keinen Ärger mehr machen kann."

Heiße Wut rauschte durch meinen Körper, vermischt mit purer Hilflosigkeit, und ich sprang auf. „Das können sie nicht tun. Es ist so unmenschlich, so … grausam."

„Sie können alles, Tori", wisperte Rose. „Glaubst du, wir kümmern sie einen Dreck? Todesserkinder?" Sie stieß einen kurzen Laut aus, der fast wie ein verächtliches Lachen klang.

„Rose hat Recht", sagte Theo, als ob ich es nicht wüsste. „Wir können nichts bewirken. Es war schon hart für mich, eine Arbeitsstelle zu finden, obwohl ich die Seiten gewechselt habe."

Eine Welle der Frustration erfasste mich; ich fühlte mich, als würde ich gegen eine solide Betonwand rennen, immer und immer wieder. Es war so hoffnungslos und das machte mich schier wahnsinnig.

Ich stieß einen frustrierten Laut aus und schlug mit meinen Füßen auf den dicken Teppich, sodass ein dumpfer Laut durch den Raum hallte.

„Tori, es tut mir so leid..."

„Es muss doch irgendetwas geben, was wir tun können", widersprach ich, Rose' warme Stimme ignorierend. „Irgendwas... Ein Gesetz oder..."

„Tori..."

Ich sprang auf und begann unruhig im Raum auf und ab zu tigern. Die Holzdielen knarzten unter meinen Schritten. Ich konnte das nicht ertragen. Draco so zu sehen, seine leeren Augen... Ich würde daran endgültig zerbrechen.

Theos leise Stimme holte mich aus meinen wilden Gedanken. „Tori, glaub mir, wenn es irgendetwas Menschenmögliches geben würde – irgendetwas – ich würde es tun, um ihn zu retten. Aber wir alle sind machtlos. Wir sind immer noch Opfer der Vergangenheit, der Fehler unserer Eltern. Es _gibt_ einfach nichts, was wir tun können."

„Nein", rief ich und weigerte mich standhaft, diese Tatsache zu akzeptieren, auch wenn ich tief in mir drin wusste, dass Theo Recht hatte. Oh, und wie er Recht hatte.

Mit raschen Schritten verließ ich das Zimmer, Verzweiflung und grenzenlose Wut tobten in mir wie ein mächtiger alles verschlingender Wirbelsturm. Der eiskalte Wind schlug draußen gegen mein Gesicht, fühlte sich an wie Millionen kleiner Schnitte. Aber ich fühlte mich lebendig. Und ich würde Draco retten. Mit oder ohne sie.

x

Der Tag, der Dracos Leben für immer beenden sollte, rückte mit grausiger Gewissheit näher. Der Teil, der Draco ausmachte – seine Seele – wäre verloren. Endgültig. Wie ein dunkles Tuch legte sich dieser Gedanke um mich und schnürte mir die Luft ab. Es war zu spät, ich konnte nichts tun. Rein gar nichts.

Vor wenigen Tagen war Blaise plötzlich an Theos und Rose Tür aufgetaucht. Ich war gerade zufällig da gewesen, um mich für meinen überstürzten Aufbruch zu entschuldigen, als es plötzlich an der Tür klingelte. Rose und Theo wechselten einen kurzen Blick, dann lief Theo los, um dem Besucher die Tür zu öffnen. Als Blaise plötzlich im Türrahmen erschien und Rose erblickte, stieß diese einen erstickten Laut aus. Er war älter, als ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte, jegliche kindlichen Züge aus seinem Gesicht gewischt. Seine Augen glänzten wie schwarze Murmeln, er war groß und sehr attraktiv.

Blaise hielt sich am Rahmen fest und starrte Rose an, als wäre sie ein Geist. Theo erschien hinter ihm, einen verwirrten Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Du hast es ihm noch nicht gesagt", stellte er ruhig fest.

Rose schüttelte langsam den Kopf, ihre Finger zitterten merklich. Ich war ebenso verwirrt davon, hatte ich doch gedacht, dass Rose Blaise längst geschrieben hatte.

„Ich wollte schreiben, wirklich", wisperte Rose mit heftig zitternder Stimme. In ihren Augen formten sich glänzende Tränen. „Aber ich konnte es einfach nicht über mich bringen... Ich hatte Angst vor... vor..." Rose suchte verzweifelt nach passenden Worten.

Mit wenigen großen Schritten war Blaise bei ihr und hatte die Arme um sie geschlungen. Rose erwiderte seine Umarmung mit der gleichen Leidenschaft. Heftiges Schluchzen brach aus ihrer Brust hervor.

„Oh Merlin, Rose. Oh Rose."

Theo und ich wechselten einen kurzen und einvernehmlichen Blick. Das hier war etwas zwischen Blaise und Rose, da sollten wir lieber nicht stören. Wir zogen uns leise zurück und ließen die beiden alleine.

Als die beiden sich ausgesprochen hatten, erfuhren wir den wahren Grund für Blaise' Erscheinen. Er hatte den Artikel gelesen und plötzlich war ihm mit eisiger Gewissheit klargeworden, dass er uns alle hier im Stich gelassen hatte mit der Ausrede, Abstand zu brauchen.

„Ich bin ein schrecklicher Freund, es tut mir so unfassbar leid", schloss er leise.

„Nicht, es ist okay", sagte ich leise und legte ihm sachte den Arm auf die Schulter. „Du warst verletzt wegen Rose' Verschwinden und dem Krieg, du brauchtest einfach Zeit. Ich verstehe dich."

„Nein", widersprach er. „Ich hätte für dich da sein sollen und für Draco. Ihr habt mich gebraucht und ich war nicht da."

„Es ist okay", übernahm Theo das Wort. „Wir haben genug Zeit damit verschwendet, die Vergangenheit aufleben zu lassen. Es hat keinen Sinn, sich mit alten verheilten Wunden zu befassen und sie wieder aufzureißen."

Ich nickte leicht und sah Blaise direkt an. „Was wäre dein Plan?"

Blaise sah in die Runde. „In Australien habe ich eine Ausbildung gemacht. Ich bin Anwalt."

Ein lautes Krachen ließ mich aus meinen Gedanken fahren. Tamra hatte eine Tasse fallen lassen. Sie murmelte hastige Entschuldigungen, die ich nur müde abwinkte. Es war Zeit aufzubrechen.

Ich griff nach meinem Mantel, mein ganzer Leib zitterte. Blaise Plan war unsere letzte Hoffnung. Wenn er es nicht schaffte... Ich wagte gar nicht daran zu denken.

Der Platz, auf dem das Spektakel stattfand, war von neugierigen Muggeln abgeschirmt und befand sich auf einer großen Wiese unweit eines Waldes, der sich majestätisch in viele Richtungen erstreckte und über weite Hügel kletterte. Es waren schon unzählig viele Menschen da, die sich alle dicht um das Podest drängten und sich um die besten Plätze stritten. Keiner von ihnen wollte den Moment verpassen, in dem Draco Malfoy bekam, was er ihrer Meinung nach verdiente.

Ich stieß auf halbem Weg zu Rose, Theo und Blaise, die alle mit leerem Blick in Richtung Podest starrten. Der Himmel spannte sich in einem weißlichen Grau über unseren Köpfen wie ein Schleier. Die Hoffnung, die eben noch in mit drin herum gehüpft war wie ein fröhliches Kind, erstarb augenblicklich.

„Es hat nicht geklappt, oder?"

Ein kurzer Blick von Blaise genügte mir als Antwort. Niedergeschlagen stand er da, in sich versunken wie ein Luftballon, aus dem bereits Luft entwichen war. Seinem besten Freund würde etwas Schlimmeres widerfahren als der Tod.

Ich verweigerte die Tränen, die in mir hochstiegen, reckte stattdessen stolz das Kinn in die Höhe und griff nach Blaise' kalter Hand. Ich würde ihnen den Triumph nicht lassen, mich damit zu brechen.

Es wurde plötzlich augenblicklich still, als der amtierende Zaubereiminister auf das Podest trat und seine Arme ausbreitete. Ich erinnerte mich unwillkürlich an meine Anhörung, wo er mir solche Gnade erwiesen hatte. Wie konnte das derselbe Mann sein?

Jubel brandete auf, als er zu sprechen begann und Dracos Schicksal besiegelte. Seine Worte waren bedeutungslos und leer, doch die Menge schien darauf anzuspringen. Sie johlten, sie pfiffen, sie tobten. Der Jubel wurde noch lauter, als Draco auf das Podest geführt wurde. Er war schrecklich dünn, seine blasse Haut war aschfahl, die Kleidung hing in Fetzen an ihm herunter. Er musste schrecklich frieren. Es begann zu schneien, als er auf die Knie gestoßen wurde. Sein Körper traf dumpf auf dem Holz auf, die weißen Flocken rieselten unschuldig nieder und überzogen die Welt mit einem unwirklichen Schleier. Süß wie Puderzucker.

Dracos Augen strichen suchend über die Menge, fanden meine. Er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. „Geh weg", flehte sein Blick. Ich schloss die Augen, rührte mich nicht vom Fleck. Wir würden ihm die letzte Ehre erweisen, die er verdiente.

Ein in schwarz gewandter Mann trat hervor und räusperte sich lautstark. Als die Menge sich immer noch nicht beruhigen wollte, räusperte er sich lauter. Dann begann er zu sprechen, seine Stimme war erstaunlich klar und durchdrang den Lärm der Menschen, ohne dass er lauter wurde oder gar schrie. „Draco Lucius Malfoy, Sie sind angeklagt der Todesseraktivitäten, der Benutzung schwarzer Magie, des versuchten Mordes an Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore..."

Die Menge schrie bei Erwähnung des Namens auf, laute Beleidigungen prasselten auf Draco nieder, noch brutaler und härter als die Schneeflocken. Der Mann fuhr unbeirrt fort.

„ ... und des kürzlichen Ausbruchs aus Askaban. Das Urteil lautet: Kuss des Dementors."

Die Menge brandete wieder auf; ich spürte eine leichte Wut in mir hochkriechen. Plötzlich wurde die Luft um mich herum noch kälter als zuvor. Sie war fast greifbar und mein Atem kristallisierte vor mir zu einer weißen Wolke. Die Menschen jubelten lauter als zuvor, unweit von mir schrie ein Mann lautstark Beleidigungen. Blaise ließ plötzlich unwillkürlich meine Hand los und schlug dem Mann ins Gesicht. Er kochte förmlich vor Wut.

„Sag noch einmal so etwas über meinen besten Freund und du bist tot." Blaise Brust hob und senkte sich heftig.

„Blaise...", versuchte ich ihn zu beschwichtigen, doch er ignorierte mich.

Ich wandte meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Podest zu, wo Draco zitternd kauerte. Er ließ sich seine Angst nicht anmerken, flehte und schrie nicht, sondern starrte den Dementor einfach nur an. Er musste Todesangst haben und ich wünschte mir unwillkürlich, ich wäre bei ihm und könnte ihn in den Armen halten.

Der in schwarz gewandte Mann und der Minister traten weg und verzogen sich außer Reichweite des Dementors. Er wirkte immer noch so grässlich wie zu meiner Schulzeit, und doch gab ich ihm nicht die Macht, irgendeins meiner Gefühle zu stehlen.

Die Menge johlte wieder, als die Kapuze des Dementors zurückfiel. Ich hatte noch nie in meinem Leben etwas so Grässliches gesehen, ein offener schleimiger Schlund, fahle graue Haut, die sich um etwas Schädelartiges spannte. Der Atem des Dementors schallte rasselnd über den Platz, die Menschen jubelten noch lauter als zuvor.

Blaise platzte der Kragen. Wie ein Irrer schlug er auf jeden ein, der den Mund gegen seinen besten Freund erhob. Theo versuchte verzweifelt zu schlichten, doch auch er kämpfte mit der Beherrschung. Rose und ich standen da, unfähig uns von der Stelle zu rühren, als Theo plötzlich ebenfalls auf einen jungen Mann einschlug.

„Theo, Blaise, stopp!", rief ich.

Rose versuchte Theo zu packen, scheiterte aber.

Der Mann, den Theo geschlagen hatte, erholte sich von seiner Starre und schlug zurück. Helles Blut schoss aus Theos Nase und färbte den Schnee zu unseren Füßen rot. Blaise rangelte sich währenddessen mit einem dicken Mann, der mir entfernt bekannt vorkam. Ich versuchte einzuschreiten und Blaise zu beschwichtigen, während Rose sich um Theo kümmerte, doch wir beide hatten keinen Erfolg.

Ganz in weiß gekleidete Wächter kamen und verhafteten Theo und Blaise, die sich standhaft wehrten. Ich versuchte, auf sie einzureden, doch die Wächter waren erbarmungslos und so wurden Theo und Blaise abgeführt. Ich wollte im ersten Moment schon hinterher, doch ich merkte schnell, dass es keinen Sinn hatte.

Rose kam zu mir und griff nach meiner Hand. Stumm starrten wir auf das Podest, wo der Dementor sich langsam vorbeugte. Draco zitterte nun merklich, seine dünnen Finger krallten sich in die Holzdielen.

Ein erstickter Laut brach von meinen Lippen und ich presste mir die Hand vor den Mund. Wie konnten sie ihm so etwas antun? Es war so ungerecht, so grausam.

Es war, als würde ein heller silberner Nebel aus Dracos Kopf aufsteigen, fast wie die silbernen Gedankenfäden nur viel zerbrechlicher und heller. Er musste irrsinnige Schmerzen haben, denn sein Rücken bog sich durch und jegliche Farbe wich ihm aus dem Gesicht. Und dann begann er zu schreien. So laut, so tosend, dass meine Trommelfelle sich spannten. Es war der Schrei eines Mannes, dessen Seele geraubt wurde.

Rose' Hand krallte sich um meine, sie hielt sich an mir fest, während ich wie betäubt auf das Holzpodest starrte, unfähig irgendetwas zu tun. Die Welt begann sich zu drehen, die Stimmen entfernten sich. Alles was ich hörte, waren diese Schreie.

Und dann schrie auch ich, weil mir das Liebste auf der Welt genommen wurde. Es fühlte sich an, als würde ich in zwei gerissen. Brutal, schmerzhaft.

Ohne dass ich wusste, was ich tat, rannte ich. Kämpfte mich durch Menschen, sie alle waren gleich, eine wogende Masse. Ellenbogen stießen mich, Füße traten mich, doch ich hatte nur ein Ziel.

Das Holzpodest war vor mir, so greifbar und doch so weit weg. Draco wand sich vor Schmerzen, die Luft war erfüllt vom hellen silbernen Nebel. Der Dementor schmatzte zufrieden. Die Menschen jubelten.

Mit letzter Kraft zog ich mich am Geländer hoch, rutschte an dem nassen Holz ab, riss meine Finger blutig. Egal. Ich startete einen neuen Versuch, hievte mich hoch. Meine Knie zitterten, ich konnte durch den dicken Tränenschleier nichts mehr erkennen. Aus weiter Entfernung hörte ich irgendwen meinen Namen rufen. Und die Schreie, oh die Schreie, machten mich fast taub.

Mit zitternden Fingern griff ich nach meinem Zauberstab, meine Stimme schrie so laut wie sie noch nie geschrien hatte.

„Expecto Patronum!" Getrieben von Todesangst, von grenzenloser Liebe zu Draco, brach mein erster Patronus aus dem Stab hervor und traf den Dementor an der Brust. Es war ein Vogel, majestätisch und frei.

Der Dementor stieß einen unmenschlichen Schrei aus und verschwand. Dicke Nebelschwaden krochen um mich herum, als ich die letzten Meter zu Draco kroch. Er schrie nicht mehr, sagte nichts mehr. Seine grauen Augen starrten starr in den Himmel.

Heftig schluchzend griff ich nach seinem Körper, zog ihn auf meinen Schoß. Seine Augen waren starr, schienen weder mich noch irgendwen sonst anzuschauen.

„Draco", schrie ich. „Draco, kannst du mich hören? Ich bin bei dir. Du bist in Sicherheit." Keine Reaktion. Ich fuhr über sein Gesicht, schlug ihn hart. Nichts. Panik durchflutete mich, drohte mich zu überwältigen. War seine Seele bereits verloren?

Ich senkte meine Lippen auf seine, sie waren kalt und starr. Ich spürte keine Erwiderung, kein süßes Kribbeln.

„Draco Lucius Malfoy", rief ich mit zitternder Stimme. „Du wachst jetzt auf der Stelle auf und küsst mich oder... oder..." Ich brach in heilloses Schluchzen aus. „Draco, bitte..."

Ich hörte irgendjemanden meinen Namen schreien, doch ich reagierte nicht. Ich starrte den Mann an, der auf meinem Schoß lag – den Mann, den ich liebte – und der sich nicht rührte.

„Draco... bitte..."


	35. Kapitel 34

Kapitel 34

Er saß am Fenster, starrte nach draußen in den weißen klaren Schnee. Seine Augen blickten mir grau und traurig in der Spiegelung der Scheibe entgegen. Ich wusste nicht, wohin seine Gedanken reisten, wenn er diesen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht trug – vielleicht würde ich es niemals wissen – aber ich stellte mir den Ort immer dunkel und trist vor. Schwärzer als die Nacht.

Ich ließ vorsichtig die Zeitung senken, hinter der ich mich versteckt hatte, und schritt langsam auf ihn zu. Er war verändert, es war irgendetwas in seinen Augen, auch wenn seine Seele nicht vollständig verloren war.

Nach meiner überstürzten Rettungsaktion waren Ministeriumsarbeiter gekommen, die Draco hatten mitnehmen wollen, doch ich hatte mich mit Händen und Füßen gewehrt und so hatten sie mich in Ruhe gelassen. Blaise hatte Himmel und Erde in Bewegung gesetzt, um einen Freispruch durchzuringen, da Draco seine „Hinrichtung" überlebt hatte. Zum Glück hatte er Erfolg und Draco zog bei mir ein.

Ich kümmerte mich um ihn wie ein Kind, wartete geduldig bis sein Sprachvermögen wiederkehrte, bis er wieder essen konnte. Ich zwang ihn aus dem Bett, als er wieder laufen konnte, ich erzählte ihm Geschichten und mittlerweile war alles wieder da. Außer sein Lebensmut. Ich wusste nicht, was es war, das ihn so bedrückte. Welchen Teil seiner Seele der Dementor genommen hatte. Aber ich konnte mir gut vorstellen, dass Draco sich nicht mehr ganz fühlte. Dass er wusste, dass irgendetwas fehlte.

Ich kniete mich neben ihm nieder und strich mit meinen Fingern vorsichtig durch sein sauberes blondes Haar. Draco wandte sich von mir ab, wich meinen Berührungen aus. Ich seufzte leise und zwang mich dazu, nicht verletzt zu sein. Die Heiler sagten, er bräuchte einfach Zeit.

„Draco", sagte ich leise und berührte seinen Arm. Ich wollte nicht warten, ich wollte, dass er mich ansah wie früher, dass er lächelte, dass er mir leise Geschichten erzählte. „Draco, rede mit mir."

„Was soll ich schon sagen?", fauchte er mit bebender Stimme. „Dass ich ein seelischer Krüppel bin? Dass in mir drin eine Schwärze tobt, die alles verschlingt? Dass ein Teil von mir fehlt?"

Ich seufzte leise. „Draco, das ist mir egal. Ich _liebe_ dich. Den alten Draco, den neuen Draco, alle."

Schweigen hing in der Luft. Er wandte sich wieder von mir ab, zog sich zurück. Driftete ab in die Dunkelheit.

„Lass mich bitte allein", sagte er abwesend. Und dann, als ich keine Anstalten machte zu gehen, wurde er lauter. „Ich sagte, du sollst mich allein lassen."

Ich konnte meine Verletztheit nicht ganz unterdrücken, als ich mich erhob. In meinem leisen „Okay" schwang mehr Schmerz mit, als ein langer Satz es auszudrücken vermocht hätte. Mit raschen Schritten verließ ich das Zimmer, überließ Draco sich selbst.

x

Ich erwachte spät in der Nacht, geweckt von Dracos lauten Schreien. Es kam öfters vor, fast jede Nacht, auch wenn es langsam seltener wurde. Ich richtete mich auf, hielt Dracos sich wild hin und her wälzenden Körper fest und sagte leise seinen Namen.

„Draco, aufwachen. Es ist nur ein Albtraum. Nur ein Traum."

Seine Lider hoben sich, die Augen flackerten wild wie eine Kerze im Wind. Er stöhnte laut auf, sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt.

Ich hielt ihn mit meinen Armen fest umschlungen, bis sein Atem sich langsam beruhigte und sein Herzschlag sich normalisierte. Dann sanken wir beide ins Kissen zurück, während ich immer noch beruhigende Worte murmelte.

„Tut mir leid", sagte Draco plötzlich leise. Seine Stimme klang dabei so tieftraurig, dass es fast wehtat. „Es wäre wahrscheinlich besser, wenn ich einfach tot wäre."

„Nein", rief ich sofort schockiert. „Nein! Draco, sag so etwas nicht. Ich will doch nicht, dass du tot bist."

Draco wand sich vorsichtig aus meinen Armen, seine Haut war schweißüberzogen. Er sagte nichts, sondern starrte einfach in die Dunkelheit. „Wieso liebst du mich?"

Seine Worte waren kaum zu verstehen, mehr ein Hauch als wirkliche Worte. Ich war ein wenig verwirrt von der Frage, wusste selbst keine Antwort. Es war einfach eine Tatsache. Daran gab es nichts zu rütteln, ich liebte ihn. Aber mit dieser Antwort würde er sich wohl kaum zufriedenstellen.

„Ich liebe dich, weil mein Herz schneller schlägt, wenn du mich ansiehst. Weil meine Haut kribbelt, wenn du mich berührst. Weil dein Lächeln das schönste und seltenste der Welt ist. Weil du mir einfach den Atem raubst. Weil ich stundenlang mit dir reden könnte und trotzdem immer noch nicht genug hätte. Ich liebe dich, einfach weil du du bist." Ich sah ihn vorsichtig an, wartete auf seine Reaktion – irgendeine – doch er schwieg nur beharrlich.

„Ich kann mich nicht mehr an dich erinnern, weißt du? Ich kenne jede Einzelheit meines Lebens, die schrecklichsten Momente, aber du? Du bist nur ein Schatten, da, aber nicht greifbar. Ich weiß, dass du mir viel bedeutest, aber ich weiß nicht wieso."

Seine Worte machten mich irgendwie traurig, weil er alle Momente, dich ich so tief in mir verschlossen hielt, nicht mehr vor sich sehen konnte. Die Nacht auf dem Dach, am See, in Italien, bei seinem Ausbruch. Wusste er das alles nicht mehr? Wie ich ihn gehalten hatte, als Dumbledore starb?

„Ich könnte sie dir zeigen", sagte ich leise. Ich strich vorsichtig über die nackte Haut seines Armes, suchte seinen Blick.

Er nickte leicht im Einverständnis und ich griff nach seiner Hand, um ihn zum alten Denkarium meiner Familie zu führen. Es war ein großes, aufwendig verziertes und Hunderte von Jahren alt. Ich zog mit dem Zauberstab alle Erinnerungen an ihn aus meinem Kopf und ließ sie in das Denkarium gleiten, wo sie in silbernen Fäden herumschwammen, als würden sie schweben.

„Bereit?", fragte ich leise. Er nickte.

Wir tauchten ein. Szenen flogen an uns vorbei, Erinnerungsfetzen, die alle mit Draco zu tun hatten. Nächtliche Gespräche im Korridor, wie ich ihn hielt, als Dumbledore gestorben war, der Moment, als wir beide mit dem Cruciatus Fluch gefoltert wurden. Als er mich im Gang vor Carltons schmierigen Fingern rettete, als Draco sich weigerte mich zu foltern, die Nacht am See, wo wir im Schnee lagen. Die Nacht auf dem Dach, wo wir uns zum ersten Mal küssten. Wie Draco mich in Italien fand und wir uns das Hotelzimmer teilten. Wie er in den Gerichtssaal stürmte und das Fläschchen mit der Erinnerung fallen ließ. Wie er mich bei seinem Ausbruch besuchte. Unsere gemeinsame Nacht.

Je mehr wir sahen desto weicher wurden seine Gesichtszüge. Ich fasste irgendwann den Mut, seine Hand zu ergreifen, während die Erinnerungen immer noch an uns vorbeizogen. Als wir wieder auftauchten, starrte er mich einfach nur lange an.

Ich schwieg leise und bedächtig, weil ich ihn nicht drängen wollte. Betrachtete einfach die Art und Weise, wie das Mondlicht seine blasse Haut zum Leuchten brachte. Er würde wahrscheinlich nie mehr ganz der Alte sein, aber das war mir egal. Ich war auch nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen von damals, das bei seinem Anblick kein Wort mehr hervorbrachte. Ich war stärker.

Während Draco vor mir stand, in Gedanken versunken, dachte ich an früher. An alle Menschen, die ich in diesem Leben verloren hatte. Ich hatte mein ganzes Leben lang kämpfen müssen. Gegen strenge Regeln und alte Konventionen, gegen einen dunklen Tyrann, gegen das Gesetz und für meine große Liebe. Aber es war es wert gewesen. Ich hatte Draco hier bei mir. Das war alles, was zählte.

„Ich erinnere mich immer noch nicht", sagte er plötzlich mit leiser, aber durchdringender Stimme, „aber ich werde mich an das hier erinnern können." Er deutete zum Denkarium, seine Hand zitterte leicht.

„Es ist nicht schlimm, dass der Dementor dir die schönsten Erinnerungen genommen hat", erwiderte ich darauf und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Wir können neue machen. Es wird niemals mehr so werden wir früher, aber wir können das Beste daraus machen." Ich stockte kurz. „Immerhin können wir jetzt endlich zusammen sein."

Er reagierte nicht, sein Blick war nach draußen gerichtet, wo der Schnee im Mondlicht glitzerte. Er begann schon langsam zu schmelzen. Bald kam der Frühling. Die Zeit der Neuanfänge. Wo die Welt neu erwachte. Vielleicht würde er ja auch Hoffnung für mich und Draco bringen.

Mit langsamen Schritten lief er zur Scheibe, drückte seine Hand dagegen. „Manchmal", wisperte er, sodass ich es kaum hörte, „dachte ich, dass ich sterben will."

Ich unterdrückte das leise Keuchen, das in mir hoch steigen wollte und trat stattdessen einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Er wirkte so distanziert, so... kalt.

„Im Gefängnis", fuhr er fort. „In Askaban. Ich dachte, ich überlebe es nicht, dort mein Leben zu fristen. Ich habe mich nach etwas gesehnt, aber ich weiß einfach nicht mehr, nach was." Er stockte kurz, seine Fingerspitzen strichen über die kühle Scheibe. „Einmal war ich kurz davor, aufzugeben, aber... irgendetwas hat mich davon abgehalten. Wenn ich wüsste, was!" Sein Kopf schlug mit einem dumpfen Geräusch gegen die Scheibe.

„Draco...", sagte ich leise, doch er ignorierte mich.

„Als der Dementor über mir war... Ich hatte Todesangst. Ich wusste, dass es eigentlich keine Hoffnung gab, aber ich hatte plötzlich eine solche Angst zu sterben... Ich _wollte_ leben."

Ich musste unwillkürlich an seine unmenschlichen Schreie denken und eine Gänsehaut fuhr mir über den Rücken. Diese Geräusche waren Bestandteil meiner Albträume. Ich würde sie nie vergessen.

Dracos leise Stimme holte mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Aber irgendwie weiß ich jetzt nicht mehr, ob ich leben will."

Ich konnte einen leisen Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken. „Was ist mit den Erinnerungen? Was ist mit... uns?"

„Sie waren schön, wirklich", sagte er, aber seine Stimme klang irgendwie ausdruckslos. „Aber das war nicht _ich_. Es hätte genauso gut ein Fremder sein können. Ich habe einfach nichts gefühlt." Er klang fast verzweifelt.

Ich spürte die Tränen in mir aufsteigen. Ich war mir seiner Liebe so sicher gewesen. Ich hatte ihn in dieser einen Nacht fast gehabt. Doch nun war er mir wieder weggenommen worden, so wie Sand, der durch meine Finger rann. Alles, was ich je gewollt hatte, war nur er. Und nun... liebte er mich nicht mehr.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte es." Draco wandte sich zu mir um, seine grauen Augen bohrten sich in meine. „Aber der Dementor hat mir alles genommen, was uns verbunden hat."

Ich biss mir fest auf die Lippe, um nicht loszuschluchzen. „Dann geh", rief ich mit zitternder Stimme. Sie hallte unnatürlich laut durch den Raum. Das alles musste ein Traum sein. Es musste einfach. „Geh. Ich halte dich nicht fest. Du bist frei." Ich konnte die Tränen nicht mehr aufhalten.

Sein Blick wurde weich und irgendetwas schien durch ihn hindurchzufahren. Er schien zusammenzubrechen wie ein marodes Haus, die Knie knickten ein. Seine Schultern begannen heftig zu beben, als würde er schluchzen. „Bin ich schwach?", fragte er leise.

„Nein", widersprach ich und kniete mich neben ihn. Meine Arme umschlangen seinen bebenden Körper. „Du bist nicht schwach. Sag so etwas nicht. Du hast mehr durchgemacht als manch anderer in drei Leben." Ich stockte kurz. „Findest du nicht, du verdienst endlich ein glückliches Leben?"

Er antwortete nicht, sondern verharrte ganz still in seiner Position. Sein Blick war wieder so abwesend und ich fragte mich zum tausendsten Mal, was in den dunklen Tiefen seines Geistes in ihm vorging. Wenn ich doch nur seine Dämonen vertreiben könnte.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an die Geschichte, die du mir erzählt hast?", fragte ich leise. „Von dem Jungen, der dachte, die Welt gehöre ihm?"

Er schüttelte sachte den Kopf und wich meinem Blick aus.

„Jetzt erzähle ich dir meine", fuhr ich fort und holte tief Luft. „Es war einmal ein kleines Mädchen, das unsichtbar für die Welt war. Sie stand im Schatten ihrer Schwester und ein Junge, der ihr den Atem nahm, konnte niemals ihr gehören. Doch während all der Jahre gab sie nie auf und hielt an ihrer Liebe fest, obwohl alles dagegen sprach.

Der Junge wurde vor eine unmögliche Aufgabe gestellt worden und die Welt meinte es nicht gut mit ihm. Sie wünschte sich so sehr, dass sie ihn retten könnte, doch das war unmöglich."

Ich sah Draco an, doch sein Gesicht zeigte keine Regung. Dennoch fuhr ich fort.

„Eines Nachts auf einem Dach, als sie eine Auszeit von der Welt nahmen, küssten sie sich und ihr Traum schien ein Stück näher zu sein. Sie stahlen sich Momente, sie kämpften, sie verloren Menschen. Das Mädchen musste fliehen, als sie ihre Schwester tötete und verbrachte Jahre, in denen sie die Vergangenheit und ihn zu vergessen versuchte. Doch er holte sie ein und rettete sie vor ihrer Strafe, konnte seiner jedoch nicht entrinnen. Sie tat alles, um ihn zu sich zu holen, doch sie scheiterte. Ihre Liebe war das Einzige, was sie hatte.

Eines Nachts kam er zu ihr und sie entflohen der Wirklichkeit. Dafür wurde er bestraft und musste seine Seele und seine Liebe geben. Doch sie liebte immer noch. Sie liebte, liebte und liebte."

Ich verstummte und sah Draco eingehend an. Wartete auf seine Reaktion. Irgendeine.

„Küss mich."

Ich starrte ihn an, erstarrt vor Schreck.

„Ich will wissen, wie es sich anfühlt."

Ich drehte meinen Kopf zu ihm, sah ihm in die grauen Augen, die ich so liebte. Mein Blick wanderte zu seinen Lippen, die so weich schienen. Ich griff nach seinem T-Shirt, mein Herz klopfte wie wild. Sachte zog ich ihn zu mir, bis unsere Lippen nur noch Millimeter voneinander entfernt waren. Sein heißer Atem kitzelte meine Haut und verursachte eine Gänsehaut.

Eine Frage bohrte sich durch mein Herz. Wollte er es wirklich?

Er sah mich auffordernd an. Verrückt, dass es für ihn unser erster Kuss war. Dass er mir so vertraut war, während ich ihm so fremd war.

Meine Lippen senkten sich auf seine, mein Herz explodierte. Wie beim ersten Mal nahm mir sein Kuss den Atem. Es fühlte sich so wahnsinnig vertraut an, und weil ich wusste, dass er mir nie mehr gehören würde, fing ich an zu weinen.

„Hey, so schlimm?", fragte Draco leise gegen meine Lippen.

„Zu schön", wisperte ich. „Hör nicht auf. Hör _nie_ auf."

Seine Lippen drückten sich wieder auf meine. Seine Hände strichen sanft an meiner Hüfte entlang. Ich fuhr über seine Schlüsselbeine, seine Lippen zeichneten eine Spur an meinem Hals und ich stöhnte leise.

Seine Hände setzten ihre Erkundungstour fort, als er plötzlich inne hielt.

„Ich bin nicht gut genug für dich."

„Wie kannst du das sagen?", fragte ich bestürzt. „Du bist... Ich liebe dich."

„Tori." Er nahm mein Kinn in seine Hände und zwang mich, ihn anzusehen. „Du verdienst einen Mann, der nicht jede Nacht schreiend neben dir aufwacht. Ein Mann, der nicht diese schrecklichen Dinge getan hat. Ein Mann, der nicht das Dunkle Mal trägt." Er deutete verächtlich auf das Mal an seinem blassen Unterarm. Ich registrierte eine helle Linie, die sich darum wand, und griff nach seinem Handgelenk, um sie besser zu betrachten.

„Was ist das?", fragte ich mit einem Anflug von Panik.

Draco senkte den Blick. „Ich habe versucht, es... es herauszuschneiden."

Ich sog scharf die Luft ein. „Oh Merlin, Draco!"

Er wandte den Kopf ab und mied meinen Blick.

„Wieso hast du das getan?"

„Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr ertragen, dass ich so etwas getan habe. Ich konnte es nicht mehr sehen. Ich bin... ein Monster."

„Nein, nein, nein." Ich griff nach seinem Gesicht und drehte ihn zu mir, zwang ihn, mich anzusehen. „Wir alle haben Fehler gemacht, Draco. Es ist Zeit, Frieden zu schließen."

„Verzeih mir", schluchzte er leise. Seine Augen sahen mich flehend an, dunkel vor Schmerz. Ich hatte ihn noch nie so gebrochen erlebt.

„Immer", wisperte ich. „Ich liebe dich."

„Nicht, Tori."

„Du kannst machen, was du willst, aber ich... ich kann dich nicht loslassen." Ich sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Du kannst entscheiden, ob du mich willst, oder nicht. Aber denke immer daran, dass ich dich liebe, trotz allem."

Er wandte erneut den Blick ab, seine Brust hob und senkte sich schwer. Dann wandte er sich wieder zu mir.

„Ich weiß nicht, was es ist. Aber irgendetwas ist da, wenn ich dich ansehe. Ich glaube, ich könnte dich gar nicht allein lassen."

Seine Worte brachten mein Herz zum Rasen. Es war vielleicht nicht perfekt, aber das würde es nie sein.

Ich griff nach seiner Hand und küsste ihn, sog seinen Anblick in mir auf und wusste, dass ich ihn irgendwann wiederhaben würde.

Er legte seine Lippen auf meine und schlang seine Arme um mich.

„Lass uns neue Erinnerungen machen", wisperte ich, und er nickte.

* * *

 **AN: So, das wäre dann wohl das letzte Kapitel. Es hat dann doch länger gedauert als gedacht - ich hatte eine wirklich schlimme Schreibblockade und habe einfach immer verpeilt, das Kapitel hochzuladen. Ich hoffe trotzdem, die Fanfic hat euch gefallen. An dieser Stelle noch einmal ein Dankeschön an alle Leser!  
**

 **Ich wünsche euch eine schöne Woche!**

 **LG AstoriaLily :)**


End file.
